


Life Lessons

by sarcasmismyweapon



Series: Learning Curve [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: ANBU - Freeform, AU, Angst, BAMF Hatake Kakashi, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Kid Umino Iruka, M/M, Pre-Genin, Protective Hatake Kakashi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2018-12-08 17:41:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 105
Words: 290,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11651505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcasmismyweapon/pseuds/sarcasmismyweapon
Summary: A series of chapters about kakashi meeting iruka for the first time and the pair getting to know one another. kakashi is a teenage anbu and iruka is a pre-genin struggling to keep up in order to graduate. the unlikely pair form a friendship and the chapters follows their relationship throughout the years.Now with updated Tags!!! Story updates every Sunday!





	1. Ninja wire meeting

**Author's Note:**

> The timeline of this fic will follow pretty much what happens canonically though there will be changes along the way. Really all you need to know is that Kakashi is about 13 years old and Iruka is about 8 or 9. the demon fox attack did happen and it is because of that, that Iruka has some issues. 
> 
> CURRENTLY EDITING AND RE-POSTING OLDER CHAPTERS (1-50(ish))
> 
> New chapters are posted every Sunday.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iruka has found himself in quite the predicament. He's tangled up in ninja wire in the middle of a training field. Alone. Stuck with no one coming to his aid anytime soon, the pre-genin isn't sure what to do. Luckily for Iruka, he's not as alone as he thinks he is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who are new to this fic, please note that the first 40 chapters or so are unedited in the sense that capitalization doesn't exist lol. I'm currently going through the chapters and updating them as time allows. Please be patient with the editing updates. New chapters will continue to be posted weekly on Sunday's.
> 
> This chapter was beta'd by Ikebanaka. Many thanks for her work in helping to straighten out these first few chapters.

 

Iruka wasn’t entirely sure what to do about his present situation. He knew he needed help, but he also knew that even if he managed to get someone’s attention he would be ridiculed for what he’d managed to do to himself. That was why he was still hanging upside down wrapped in ninja wire dangling from a tree. Iruka’s head was throbbing with all the blood having rushed down to his head a while ago, it made it harder to think. With each pound of his heart, another rush of blood throbbed in his ears, telling Iruka that he should find a way to not be upside down. 

Iruka scoffed at himself; he knew that already, of course. It was just that he really didn’t want to face the adults’ looks of disgust when and if he managed to get one of them to help him. Sighing, Iruka glanced around once more; there wasn’t a soul in sight, not that he really expected anyone. He’d chosen this part of the training fields for a reason, so he wouldn’t be disturbed, or picked on for that matter. Some of the older boys at the academy had taken it upon themselves lately to ‘teach him a lesson,’ though Iruka wasn’t sure what lesson he was supposed to learn from getting bloodied up by older kids. It didn’t help that the teachers looked the other way when it happened; that just made him angrier than he already was. Then of course Iruka would inevitably pull a prank and get yelled at and the whole process would start again.

Letting out a big sigh, Iruka wondered, not for the first time, how different his life would be if his parents hadn’t been killed by the demon fox. Iruka would never know of course, his parents had been dead for a few years now and nothing in his life seemed to be falling back into any semblance of normalcy like everyone claimed it would when his parents first died. 

He wasn’t sure what to do. He was trying to graduate with the rest of his class of course, though his teachers all seemed to think he was a lost cause; they’d stopped explaining things to him a while ago, instead telling Iruka to stay quiet if he wasn’t going to do anything productive in class, so as not to disturb the other students. Iruka didn’t see how that was fair, but even with the adults’ issues with him he was bound and determined to graduate. 

That was why he had been out here in the first place. Trying to figure out the ninja wire technique his sensei had taught the class, Iruka had quickly gotten himself tangled in the stuff before making the supreme mistake of trying to climb up the tree to untangle the rest of the wire. A stupid little divot in the tree, and he found himself falling and  all while being wrapped quite well into the wire he had been about to untangle. Now he was stuck.

Tilting his head as far as he could while wrapped in the wire, Iruka could just barely make out the top of the tree branch that the wire was wrapped around. Gritting his teeth as he fought to keep his head level while Iruka fished for a kunai, his body gave into gravity and he slumped once more to hang limply in the wire.

“Damn it.”

Again Iruka fished for the weapons in his weapons pouch. His fingers weren’t cooperating though, they were just shy of the pouch and bound so tightly to his thigh that he couldn’t inch them towards it. Groaning, Iruka let himself hang there a moment. All he could really do now was try and scream for help and deal with the embarrassment that would follow when someone came upon him. 

Iruka’s eyes grew misty as he thought about the nasty things the adults would say when they came to his calls. Sniffling, Iruka closed his eyes and with the stubbornness he was known for, bit his lip and refused to call for help. 

Iruka hung there, upside down and wrapped in ninja wire, all throughout the afternoon. The sun slowly made its way down towards the mountains and as it did, the light around him began to change, fading in the sky as the darkness of night approached. As the sun began to fade from his view, Iruka wondered if he was going to spend the whole night stuck in the tree because of his own foolishness. There was nothing Iruka could do about it now though, there wasn’t going to be anyone wandering by the training fields at this time of night. Resigned to the fact that he was going to have to spend the night out in the field, alone, Iruka could only hope that come morning someone would find him and the torment they put him through wouldn’t be too harsh. Iruka never liked crying in front of people, but somehow the pre-genin had a feeling he’d end up making an even bigger fool of himself When they did find him come morning.

 

********************************

 

Kakashi sighed as he jumped through the trees on his way back to the Hokage tower. His mission was done and he was more than happy to be returning home. Once he reported in, he could get something other than ration bars to eat. 

Smirking to himself beneath his mask, the silver haired teen lurched to a stop suddenly when his uncovered sharingan caught something. Frowning, Kakashi twisted about, and sure enough the eye hadn’t lied. A lone chakra signature was a little ways off, in the training fields if his sense of direction was right. Which it always was. Sighing, Kakashi turned towards the lone signature and made his way towards it; he wouldn’t be a very good ANBU if he left something as suspicious as a single chakra signature alone in the middle of the night go unchecked. No one should be in or near the training fields that had undoubtedly closed hours ago, which meant that more than likely someone was up to no good. 

Smirking to himself at the prospect of getting to scare some chunin or jounin messing around, he quickened his pace, leaping from one tree to the next as he drew closer and closer to his target. It wasn’t moving, which was strange. If someone was trying to break the rules of the training grounds, he figured they’d be moving around, yet the figure was doing nothing of the sort. Shaking his head, Kakashi jumped to the next tree and crouched down to see just who was in the training field this late at night. 

His eyes widened when he took in the sight before him.

A lone child was suspended from the tree, ninja wire wrapped all around him. The boy was upside down and just hanging there. Frowning, Kakashi glanced about to make sure there was no one else around; there wasn’t. Looking back at the kid, Kakashi wondered, who would tie up someone and leave them like this? This far into the fields, no one would stumble across him, and it was obvious the boy had been there a while based on all the struggling he must have done. From his perch he could see how the wire had chafed not only the tree branch it was wrapped around, but the boy himself. Scowling, Kakashi jumped down from his perch in the tree and slowly walked across the field to see if the boy was alright, other than him being trapped that is.

As he drew closer, Kakashi shook his masked head; the boy didn’t have a chance getting out of the tangled mess the wire had managed to turn itself into. The boy’s arms were practically stitched to his sides, with barely any room for the boy’s blood to circulate to his appendages. His legs were equally wrapped up together, no space between them. Kakashi looked at him, and tilted his head; the boy had a scar across his face. Odd for one so young. The boy’s eyes were closed, but besides the wire chafing at his skin and being tangled in the wire itself, Kakashi couldn’t see any other wounds on the boy. 

“Are you alright?”

The reaction he got was not what Kakashi had been expecting. The boy jerked, his eyes snapping open only for him to scream. Kakashi took a hasty step back and tilted his head as the boy’s scream cut off abruptly. The pair stared at each other a moment before the boy took a shuddering breath and asked, “Sensei didn’t send you, did he?”

The apprehension in his voice had Kakashi snorting before he shook his head. The boy seemed to deflate in relief.

“Is your sensei so terrifying?”

The boy nodded his head, or tried to; the restraining strands of wire kept him pretty much immobile. 

“Your friends do this to you?” Kakashi asked with a smirk.

The boy frowned before muttering quite sourly, “I don’t have any friends.”

“So your enemies.” The boy snorted before looking away. “How many were there?”

The boy didn’t answer, nor did he look back at Kakashi. Scowling at the boy that was apparently ignoring him, Kakashi asked, “Do you want my help or not?”

The boy’s head craned back around, a glare on his face. “I don’t need your help!”

Kakashi snorted. “You can’t reach your weapons pouch bound like you are.”

The boy glared back at him at first, no response to speak of, before finally he said, “I’m fine on my own.”

Sighing, Kakashi threw his hands over his chest and asked, “You always this stubborn when people are trying to help you? Most would be grateful.”

The boy made a noise at that before looking away once more.

“Well if you want to stay in the tree all night I can oblige you. I still have things to do, so if you want down you need to tell me now.”

The boy didn’t even look back at him. Shaking his head, Kakashi turned to leave the stubborn brat to his fate.

“There wasn’t anyone else.” The whisper was nearly lost on the stranger.

Twisting back around, Kakashi saw the boy staring in the opposite direction from him.

“What do you mean?”

The boy huffed. “I screwed up and got stuck.”

Kakashi smirked beneath his mask at the kid’s admission. It had to hurt the boy’s pride to admit to his own failings instead of blaming another.

“How’d you do that?”

The boy snorted. “I tripped.”

“You tripped? And what, fell into ninja wire?”

The boy twisted his head around and glared at him. Kakashi’s eyes widened at the boy’s fury; he supposed it wasn’t the nicest thing to do to call out the his mistake when the boy had freely admitted to it.

“Ah...right. Alright so you tripped. You were out here alone? Why hasn’t anyone come looking for you? It’s probably way past your bedtime right?”

The boy snorted. “No one’s going to come looking for me, and I’m not a baby.”

Kakashi frowned at the petulant kid. “Look, just because your parents are little...Distant doesn’t mean they-”

“They’re dead.”

Kakashi froze. The glare he was getting from the boy only reinforced the fact that Kakashi had managed to make an ass out of himself for the second time since meeting him.

“Right. Sorry. Look, I can get you down if you’d like.”

The boy looked down at the ground. “People are going to make fun of me.”

“How so?”

The boy glared back up at him, but Kakashi didn’t give him a chance to talk as he spoke up himself. “No one knows you were out here right? How are they to know that you screwed up and got tangled up? I’m not about to tell anyone. I’m ANBU kid, we don’t exactly make it our business to tattle on pre-genin.”

Iruka frowned for a moment. “You won’t tell anyone?” The reservation in the boys tone spoke of his disbelief to the Anbu’s words.

Kakashi shook his head. “I won’t tell anyone.”

Iruka nodded his head. “Alright...Get me down.”

Smirking beneath his mask, Kakashi leaped up into the tree and analyzed the strands of the wire, tilting his head when he found the three strands causing all the issues.

“When I cut this you’re going to fall.” He called down to the kid.

“I’m ready.”

Nodding, Kakashi effortlessly snapped the wire with a strike of his kunai. The wire made a  _ ting _ sound as it split and all the strands separated. Kakashi glanced down just in time to see the entire mass, including the boy, crash to the ground. Kakashi winced at the meaty thud. Shaking his head, Kakashi leaped back down and knelt beside the boy.

“I warned you.”

The boy sighed. “I lied.”

Snorting, Kakashi watched as the boy slowly turned over and sat up only to grab his head and groan. “How long were you up there for?”

“Mmm...A while...I got to see the sun set.” Kakashi sighed at the boy’s admission.

“Take it easy, the blood has to go back through your body. The headache you have is normal.” The boy nodded, only to wince and stop the movement. Smirking at the kid, Kakashi asked,

“You going to be alright on your own?”

The boy glanced over at him before saying, “I’m fine. I can take care of myself.”

Kakashi wanted to say something about the fact he’d just rescued the kid from spending all night in a tree, but held off. So far he’d learned how quick to anger the boy was and Kakashi doubted him shoving the boy’s mistake in his face would go well.

“Alright then. Go home when you can manage it. No more late night practice sessions ne?”

Iruka sighed and nodded his head, the headache fading as the blood flowed back down to the rest of his body. “Yes ANBU-san.”

Smirking at the boys first sign of politeness, Kakashi stood up and with one last glance to the boy started to walk away.

“Hey!” Kakashi was surprised when the boy called out and twisted around. “Was the knot good?” Tilting his head at the boy, Kakashi glanced up to the tree where the boy was pointing. “The knot I made before I got stuck, was it good?”

Smirking to himself, Kakashi remembered the haphazard knot that the wire had been wrapped into.

“Keep working on it, you’ll get it.”

The boy sighed, but nodded his head.

“What’s your name kid?”

The boy blinked at him a moment before he said with a frown on his face, “Iruka...Umino Iruka.”

Nodding his head, Kakashi waved at the kid as he turned around.

“See you later Iruka.”

Kakashi smiled to himself as he jumped into the nearest tree and quickly made his way to the Hokage’s tower. He needed to report in and perhaps inform the Hokage to send someone to look out for brash Umino Iruka. After all, it wasn’t breaking his promise to not tell anyone so long as it was the Hokage of their village; the Hokage knew everything, and the things he didn’t know, he had the right to. Smirking, Kakashi leaped through the air, intent on giving his report. 

 

*********************************

 

Iruka watched the ANBU disappear into the night and sighed. He knew it was rude of him to have talked to someone as esteemed as an ANBU like he had. It was just so hard not to get angry when people belittled him. Still, the ANBU had helped him down. Glancing back up to the tree the ANBU had cut him loose from, the pre-genin sighed. Now he’d have to save up to get more ninja wire. 

Shaking his head, Iruka got to his feet and slowly gathered up the remnants of his wire; he could always use the pieces for traps since they wouldn’t be any good for what they were working on in class anymore. A smirk came to Iruka’s face as he looked down at the silvery wire in his hand, and wondered if his sensei would fall for his newest trap.


	2. Rolling with the punches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi is lounging in a nearby tree when a disturbance garners his attention. He finds some older kids beating on a younger one and goes to help out the kid being beaten on. Dealing with the bullies in a way only an Anbu can, Kakashi is surprised to find that it is the same boy he helped a few days prior.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy and please leave comments.
> 
> This chapter was beta'd by Ikebanaka, many thanks for her help in editing these first few chapters.

Kakashi had been lounging in a tree, reading the newest novel of his favorite series of books, when he heard the first tell tale signs of something being amiss. With a sigh, he tucked the corner of his book in and put the book away, glancing about to see what was the matter. Technically speaking he wasn’t on duty, but ANBU were always on duty, even when they weren’t. Kakashi tilted his head when he caught sight of some boys running, their loud voices being the thing that had caught his attention. Sighing in relief, Kakashi was about to pull out his book once more, since it was apparent he wasn’t needed, when he frowned. 

One of the larger boys had shoved the smallest to the ground. Kakashi sat up straight on his branch and scowled when he saw the older and obviously stronger boy punch the downed one in the face. The others that had been giving chase had formed a half circle and were cheering on the older one as he laid into the smaller boy who was trying to push his assailant off of him. Shaking his head, Kakashi got to his feet and with a smirk on his face disappeared. 

He knew just what to do about this.

 

************************

 

Iruka had tried to outrun them; one of his best features was his speed. It hadn’t helped today though, he’d already taken a blow to his cheek before he’d managed to tear himself free from the older boys grasp. 

He took off running, but the boys were right on his heels and before long he found himself being shoved to the ground. He’d just managed to twist himself over onto his back when a fist came crashing down on him once more. Iruka’s head jerked back and he groaned as the sharp pain flared across his face. A moment later he grunted as the larger boy fell on top of him, straddling his chest before beginning his real assault. Iruka tried to get his hands up, but the older boy was stronger and just threw them aside before hitting him again. Blood was pouring from his nose now, and Iruka vaguely wondered if it was broken again, but the thought quickly fled when another blow rained down on his face, Iruka’s head jerking back into the ground with each hit.

“Not so smart now, are you?”

Whimpering as he tried to turn his face away, shying from the pain the other boy was inflicting on him, Iruka didn’t dare reply lest he accidentally incite more violence onto himself.  His eyes were streaming tears, and he could tell already that he had a black eye; whether the other one was going to be black and blue too was yet to be seen. Iruka winced, preparing for the fist coming at him, only to still when he heard gasps, and felt the weight which had been pinning him to the ground lifted from his body. Opening his eyes, they widened at the sight before him. His bully was being held up by his wrist, an ANBU with his head tilted to the side glowering at the wide eyed boy.

“Is there a reason you’re attacking someone younger and weaker than you?”

The boy shook his head as he trembled in the man’s grasp. The ANBU scoffed at him before throwing the bully against his friends. The group fell to the ground in a heap. Iruka stared up at the ANBU before it clicked.

“It’s you.”

The ANBU twisted and looked at him before his head tilted. The same look of realization flitted across the Anbu’s eyes before the ninja spoke. “Hello, Iruka.”

Iruka blinked up at the ANBU in shock before his heart nearly gave out when the ANBU lowered his hand to help him up. Swallowing, Iruka slowly reached out and took the man’s hand. The ANBU pulled him to his feet before turning to address the group of stunned kids just behind him.

“You should know better than to start fights with others. We’re all from the same village, and one day Iruka here might very well save your lives. Fostering animosity between yourselves will only lead to pain in the future. Aside from that, if I catch you harming Iruka here, or anyone else for that matter, I’ll end you.”

The boys’ eyes widened at the calm threat the ANBU had just issued to them.

“I would suggest you leave while I’m feeling generous.”

They scrambled to their feet before taking off in a hurry. Smirking to himself, Kakashi turned to look back at Iruka only to see the boy scowling at him. Tilting his head, Kakashi asked, “what’s wrong?”

“You.”

“Me?”

Iruka nodded his head. “You made me sound like baby, like I can’t defend myself from idiots like them.”

The boy gestured in the direction the bullies had fled. Kakashi shook his head.

“You’re not a baby Iruka, but you aren’t trained properly on how to defend yourself from bigger opponents. Even idiots like them.”

Kakashi saw the faint twitch of the boys lips when he called Iruka’s assailants idiots.

“Besides, I very much doubt they’ll bother you again.” 

Iruka snorted. “Only because you threatened to kill them.”

Kakashi shrugged. “Whatever works”

Iruka smirked at that. “Do you go around threatening genin all the time?”

Kakashi smiled beneath his mask. “Mah, only on my days off.”

Iruka blinked at him in confusion before shaking his head. “Well...Whatever, I didn’t need your help. I was fine.” The boy twisted about and began to stalk off. Chuckling to himself, Kakashi quickly fell in line with the boy. Iruka glanced to his side to see the man walking with him and glared. “What are you doing?”

“Mm, walking.” Iruka stopped, only for the ANBU stop as well. “No. You’re following me.”

“Mmm, am I?” The glare he got just made Kakashi’s smile bigger, not that the boy could see it beneath his mask.

“Why are you following me?”

“Hmm...Good question. I suppose because I’m bored, and I figured you could use the company.”

Iruka blinked at him in confusion before he managed to get out, “ANBU don’t hang out with pre-genin.”

“Says who?” Came the simple retort.

Iruka balked at that, he hadn’t been expecting the Anbu to argue that point. “I-I don’t know...The Hokage.”

Kakashi snorted. “I assure you he’s never said anything of the sort.”

Iruka sighed, giving up his petty argument. “You’re so weird.”

Chuckling again, Kakashi asked, “Is that a bad thing?”

Iruka thought a moment before shrugging. “I guess not. I mean you scared Haika away real fast.”

“Haika? He’s the one who hit you.”

Iruka nodded his head even as he turned to stare back down the road where his attackers had fled.. “Yeah...He doesn’t like me much.”

Kakashi smirked before retorting, “Hence the hitting”

Iruka smirked at the Anbu’s quip as he twisted back around. “Yeah...But I got him back, that’s why he was so mad.”

“Oh?”

Iruka nodded his head. “I rigged up his classroom with stink bombs...It didn’t end well though.”

The boy mumbled as he stared down at the ground.

“Got caught, huh?”

Iruka nodded again. “Wouldn’t have been so bad if people hadn’t thrown up.”

Kakashi burst out laughing. “They got sick?”

Iruka nodded his head as he looked up at the amused ANBU. “There was a lot of it...My sensei yelled a lot.”

“Sorry to say it kid, but you deserved that one. Why not just target him specifically?”

Iruka sighed. “He’s never alone...And his friends, they’re mean.” Kakashi nodded his head.

“Surely you’ve learned something at school that would help you to get away from them.”

Iruka got the same enraged face  that Kakashi had seen on the boy before, causing Kakashi to tilt his head. “Why the face?”

Iruka looked up, startled, at the ANBU.

“Huh?”

“The face.” The ANBU gestured with a wave of his hand. “You get it anytime something is said you don’t like. Why did you do that now? What did I say?”

Iruka bit his lip, not sure if he should actually speak up about it. When it appeared that the Anbu wasn’t going to let it go, Iruka released his lip before explaining, “I-I haven’t learned much...The teachers don’t like me.”

Kakashi shook his head. “I’m sure that’s not true.”

Iruka shook his head back at the ANBU. “They don’t like me at all...They tell me to be quiet. To not ask questions.”

Kakashi frowned. “You mean questions about advanced techniques.”

Iruka shook his head. “No...Any questions. I-I was trying to figure out that stupid wire thing ‘cause Sensei wouldn’t show me...That’s why I got stuck. ‘Cause I couldn’t ask any questions.”

Kakashi’s scowl was deadly, but Iruka was once more looking at the ground, ignorant of the murderous look on the ANBU’s face. Closing his eyes, Kakashi mentally calmed himself before opening them to address the boy in front of him.

“What question did you have?”

Iruka’s head bolted up to stare at the ANBU in confusion. “What?”

“What question did you have? About the ninja wire.”

Iruka blinked a few times before he managed to stammer out, “How can you get it to wrap around a tree to use for climbing and then get it to release it without having to cut the wire?”

Kakashi smirked. It was a good question for a pre-genin to ask. “Good question,” Kakashi told the boy.

Iruka seemed shocked that he was being praised, by the look on his face. Withholding his want to harm the boy’s negligent sensei, Kakashi waved at the boy and started to walk away. Iruka watched with a frown on his face as the ANBU started walking away after waving him forward. When Kakashi had gotten a few paces ahead of the boy and Iruka hadn’t followed, Kakashi twisted about and asked, “You want to learn don’t you?”

Iruka broke out in a radiant smile. “You’ll show me?”

Kakashi smiled beneath his mask. “Iruka, I’ll do more than that, I’ll show you how to get it to return to you after you make it let go of objects.”

The pre-genin ran to catch up at him a smile on his face. “I promise I’ll try hard!”

Kakashi nodded his head, chuckling. “I’m sure you will. Now tell me, what’s the first thing you do when you want to use ninja wire?”

With a beaming smile, Iruka started to rattle off what he knew about the wire he was going to be taught to use by the ANBU. Kakashi would correct things if he heard the pre-genin say something off as they walked side by side towards the training fields. Kakashi would be damned if he let someone as bright as Iruka fall behind because his sensei and his classmates ignored him. A smile on his face beneath his mask, Kakashi  listened to the pre-genin as he told him with enthusiasm how he’d used the cut up wire strands to make the smoke bomb trap for the classroom. Kakashi chuckled at the boy’s ingenious planning, even if it was technically disruptive to the school.


	3. Wrapped in wire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iruka gets the opportunity to learn some neat tricks from the Anbu who intervened and stopped a group of bullies from harming him. Kakashi gets a chance to see the determination the pre-genin has towards reaching his goals.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy and leave comments and kudos as you see fit. 
> 
>  
> 
> This chapter was beta'd by Ikebanaka, many thanks for her help on this chapter.

Iruka laughed as he found himself upside down once again, though this time it wasn’t because he had tripped. No, this time it was because the Anbu who had been helping him out had found it funny to do so to him. Looking over to the Anbu, Iruka called out “No fair!”

The Anbu tilted his head. “Hmm? But I thought you wanted to learn how to escape?”

Iruka laughed as he wiggled against the strong wires before giving up. “It’s no use.”

The Anbu tsked before coming closer. “Now Iruka, there’s always a way out. You just have to be calm enough to figure it out. The wires are strong, no doubt about that, but they have a weakness.”

Iruka frowned for a moment as he stared at the Anbu who was upside down to his eyes. The man was standing a few feet back from him, about as relaxed as anyone Iruka had ever seen. Taking what the man had said to heart, the boy glanced around to try and figure out if there was a way for him to get out of the Anbu's trap. Iruka could see that the Anbu still had quite a few strands of the wire in his hand, but with a frown Iruka visually followed those strands up into the tree trying to see if they were just decoys or in fact related to the reason he was strung up. Iruka smirked when he saw the small little bow tied off to the right; it was wrapped around a very innocuous twig of a branch in the leafy greens of the tree. Laughing, he looked back to the Anbu. “You tied a bow.”

The Anbu tilted his head. “Did I? And you think destroying that will get you loose?”

Iruka nodded his head.

“Well then, best try it out.”

Iruka smiled as he wiggled this way and that to get at his weapons pouch; it took a few minutes before he managed to get a kunai but when he did, the pre-genin frowned. “I can’t make that shot.”

“Are you sure?” 

Looking to the Anbu, Iruka nodded. “I’m...Not that good at target practice.”

“Hmm...Well, give it a try anyways.”

Sighing at the man’s simple answer, Iruka tilted his head and with his tongue sticking out between his lips in concentration, flung the kunai at the bow of wire. It was off, Iruka could tell even before the kunai left his hand, but his eyes widened when with a clang of metal his kunai was redirected to the wire and snapped the bow. His shock of seeing his kunai redirected was cut short when he was suddenly jerked upwards a bit only to fall down again at the same time as another bulk of wire sprung out from the tree’s branches to wrap around him. 

Iruka blinked, before his brain seemed to come back online and tell him what had just happened. One, the Anbu had used a senbon to redirect his own weapon to slice the bow, and two, the bow was a trap. He was now stuck in even more coils of wire. Frowning, Iruka turned his glare towards the calmly standing Anbu.

“That was a trick!”

“Why yes it was. Look at that.” The amusement lacing the teen’s voice only made Iruka frustrated.

Iruka glared before shouting, “Why’d you do that?!”

Chuckling, Kakashi took a few steps closer to the restrained boy. “Because sometimes that happens. Traps are a necessity out on missions when you find yourself outnumbered. Assuming that the most obvious way out is the best way is only going to achieve one thing, and it’s not escape. It’s death.” Kakashi let that sink in for a moment before continuing with his present lecture, assured that he had Iruka’s attention before he did so. 

“You have to think about the bigger picture. If you’d looked closely enough, you would have seen the wire wrapped around the loop of the bow. If you’d looked around, you also would have seen that the wire over your other shoulder is the real way to get down.”

Iruka twisted to glance over his shoulder, it took a couple tries as the wire restrained him, but he managed to. Iruka could clearly see a single wire wrapped around a knot on the tree’s trunk. sighing he twisted back around to glower at the Anbu.

“Fine.” The Anbu stared at him silently. Iruka frowned. “Aren’t you going to let me down now?”

Kakashi smirked beneath his mask before shaking his head. “You wouldn’t learn if I did that.”

Iruka’s mouth hung open in shock. “What?! But I can’t make that...It’s behind me and I only made the other one because you threw a weapon too.”

Kakashi smirked to himself; so he’d caught that, good. 

“Still, you’re on your own as far as getting down Iruka.”

The pre-genin just stared at the Anbu in shock for a few seconds before he glared. “That’s not fair.”

Kakashi chuckled at the boy. “I know.”

Iruka huffed.

“But if you want to be a shinobi, you’re going to have to deal with that, cause there’s going to be a lot of times where things aren’t fair. So are you giving up or are you going to fight?”

Iruka glared at the Anbu a moment before saying “I don’t need your help”

Kakashi smiled beneath his mask and took a step back to watch the pre-genin wiggling back and forth, panting as he tried to get loose. Falling limp within the tangle of wire, Iruka stared back at the Anbu that was calmly staring at him.

“Did you have to do this when you were a kid?”

Chuckling, Kakashi replied “Mah, mine was a bit worse.”

Iruka snorted. “How could it be worse?” The pre-genin asked all while continuing his struggles in the wire.

Kakashi shook his head at the boys pathetic attempts to wrangle himself free. “Mine had a bonfire below me and a timed wick until I plummeted into the fire.”

Iruka fell slack in the wires as he stared back at the Anbu in horror, his eyes wide as he gasped. 

Kakashi waved a lazy hand towards the boy. “Don’t worry Iruka, I’m not going to do that to you.”

“Who did that to you?”

Chuckling Kakashi waved the boy off once more, it was best not to talk about his past. “Don’t worry about that...I obviously passed.”

Iruka just blinked at him. “But...But you could have-”

“Been burnt to death. Yes I suppose that was possible.”

Iruka shook his head at the Anbu. “You’re crazy”

Kakashi chuckled. “Mah, I said the same thing about my sensei. Turns out he was a genius.”

Iruka stared back quizzically at the Anbu, unsure if he was supposed to take him seriously or not. Iruka settled for snorting at the strange man. “Still sounds crazy to me.”

“No argument there, but if you want to get down anytime soon you should probably work on that.”

Sighing Iruka muttered. “I’m not going to be able to get down.”

Kakashi shook his head at the boy. “You won't know until you try Iruka. What doesn’t work at first may work if practiced enough. Everything a shinobi learns takes practice, from throwing weapons to learning jutsu’s. Learning to escape traps is just another skill. You’ll learn, but you have to keep trying.”

“Did you practice upside down or was it all with fire?”

Chuckling Kakashi shook his head.

“Sometimes. If you can manage to get down from that while upside down other things will be easier. Like fire.” He teased. “This might seem too advanced for you right now, but challenging yourself will only help you grow as a shinobi.”

Iruka nodded his head before twisting his head around to try and see the knot in the tree once more. he could barely make it out and with gritted teeth Iruka moved his hand to reach for another kunai, it took a few tries before his fingers were able to wrap around the weapon, but once he had a hold of it Iruka held firm to it. Getting a good grasp of the hilt of the weapon, Iruka stuck his tongue out between his lips as he tried to aim for the place securing him upside down. Taking a deep breath or as deep of a breath he could while being wrapped in ninja wire, Iruka flicked his wrist and let the weapon fly. It thunked into the tree trunk, a good two feet from where his target was. Groaning Iruka let himself sag back into the wires hold.

“You missed.”

Iruka glared at the Anbu who had uttered the simple statement as if Iruka hadn’t already realized his mistake. “I know.” The boy muttered sourly.

Kakashi smiled beneath his mask at the irritated boys reply. He watched as the boy instead of ranting at him at the unfairness of his situation once more, chose to fiddle for another weapon.  Kakashi watched as Iruka contorted himself once more to try and throw the kunai he’d grabbed from his pouch. Tilting his head Kakashi watched as the boy launched the weapon and once more the kunai went wide. Going at least a foot above the knot in the tree. Iruka fell back into a vertical position in the wire and glowered at the ANBU as if expecting for Kakashi to make another smart assed remark about him missing the target. He didn’t get such a reply, but only because Kakashi was preoccupied. Ignoring the boy in favor of staring at the boys trajectory issues, based off the boys previous two throws the boys wrist wasn’t moving as it should. Frowning Kakashi glanced back down at Iruka.

“Have you broken your wrist before?”

Iruka blinked at the Anbu before shaking his head a bit. “No. Why?”

Kakashi made a noncommittal sound in his throat before mentioning. “Your wrist isn’t moving as it should when you throw a weapon. It's almost like it can’t extend the right way and therefore your weapons go astray.”

Iruka blinked at the Anbu a moment before asking. “Uh...Should I try my other hand?”

Kakashi glanced back down from the tree to regard the boy curiously. “Do you really think that would help?”

Iruka barely managed to shrug his shoulders. Sighing Kakashi told the boy. “Well go for it, can't hurt right?”

Iruka nodded a bit before wiggling around as he fished for a weapon. Kakashi’s gaze went back up to the tree where the boys weapons were embedded.

“Okay I’m ready.”

Looking back to Iruka, Kakashi nodded his head to give the boy his permission to try once more. “Alright, go for it.”

Kakashi smirked beneath his mask as the boy stuck his tongue out between his lips once more before twisting about to throw the weapon. The weapon missed once more, though it managed to get far closer than the previous two attempts. Caulking his head to the side upon seeing the change in proximity to the boys current target, a thought came to mind.

“Is that your main hand?”

“Huh?”

Snorting at the confused boys reply Kakashi elaborated. “Your main hand, the one you use the most.”

Iruka blinked before saying. “I write with this hand does that count?”

Chuckling Kakashi nodded his head. “Yeah that counts. Why didn’t you use that hand to start with?”

Iruka frowned before asking. “Does it matter which hand I use?”

Sighing Kakashi asked in a forlorn tone. “Has your sensei talked at all about using your dominant hand in battle?”

Iruka shook his head a bit. “No...Should he?”

Kakashi rolled his eyes. “Yeah it's a little important.” The droll response from the Anbu had Iruka thinking that the man was being sarcastic.

“But I’ve seen people use both hands before.”

Kakashi nodded along. “Yeah and those people would be older experienced shinobi. Given time and plenty of practice you’ll become ambidextrous.”

“What’s that mean?”

Chuckling Kakashi replied. “Means you’ll be able to use both arms as if they were both your dominant hand. It takes time and lots of practice...The point is that your sensei should have been instructing you and the rest of your class from the start about that.”

Iruka nodded a bit. Sighing when it appeared that his rantings about the boys sensei failing at his job would be useless, Kakashi prompted the boy to try again. “Don’t worry about that right now, try again.”

“Uh...With which hand?”

Kakashi rolled his eyes. “Let’s try your dominant hand this time.”

“Okay.”

Kakashi smirked as he watched the boy struggle for yet another weapon. It was amusing to see the boy wiggle about when there were easier ways to get at his weapons, but Kakashi wasn’t about to tell the boy that. Iruka needed to figure some things out for himself after all. A moment later Iruka had another kunai in hand and was twisting about to take aim at the knot on the tree. Smirking Kakashi watched as the boy arched his wrist back and launched the weapon. Kakashi nodded when the kunai landed even closer than the last, mere inches from the knot on the tree and the wire wrapped around it. Iruka gasped as he fell back to a vertical position all while crying out in a jubilant manner.

“I almost made it!”

Chuckling at the boys enthusiasm, Kakashi nodded his head. “Yeah you did, try again.”

Iruka nodded his head eagerly before shimming about to get another weapon. Grasping the hilt of yet another weapon Iruka positioned it in his hand and arched himself around to stare back at the knot in the tree, he was so close to hitting it. Taking a breath, Iruka arched his wrist and threw the weapon. His eyes widened when the kunai landed with a meaty thunk into the tree trunk, directly in the center of the knot. A metallic twang sounded right as Iruka cried out in victory. A second later the boys victory cry turned into a startled yelp as he crashed to the ground. Iruka groaned from where he’d fallen and twisted his head about to the sounds of laughter. He glared up at the Anbu looking down at him.

“That hurt.”

The Anbu chuckled as he shook his head. “What did you think was going to happen when you hit it?”

Iruka pouted a bit before he bit out. “I didn’t think I’d hit it in the first place.”

Snorting Kakashi told the boy. “Of course you were going to hit it, it was just a matter of time.”

Iruka blinked up at the Anbu in surprise, the man’s resolute opinion of him was shocking. A moment later he found himself asking in a perplexed tone.

“Do you really believe that?”

Kakashi smirked beneath his mask as he knelt down before the boy. “Of course I do. Now why don’t you get yourself untangled from the wire and I’ll show you how to tie a knot like an Anbu.”

Iruka beamed up at the masked man.

“Are there special Anbu knots?”

Chuckling Kakashi stood up. “Well you’ll have to wait and find out now wont you? Up you get.”

Nodding Iruka sat up and began slowly pulling the strands of wire from himself. As Iruka was doing this he suddenly paused and looked up at the Anbu. Kakashi tilted his head at the boy when he saw him pause.

“Problem?”

Iruka frowned a moment before asking. “Ano...I-I don’t know what to call you.”

Sighing Kakashi replied. “Anbu identities are secret Iruka. You can’t know my name.”

Iruka’s frown deepened a moment before he questioned. “But what am I supposed to call you?”

Smirking beneath his mask, Kakashi told the boy.

“Each Anbu wears a mask, individual to themselves. In essence it's our name while wearing our masks. An Anbu’s mask can be decorated in a variety of ways depending on what village they hail from. Our village tends to decorate our Anbu masks with the images of animals.”

Kakashi gestured towards his own. “My designation or name would be Wolf to you. That is what you can call me.”

Iruka smiled up at the masked man. “Wolf.”

Kakashi nodded his head. Iruka smiled at him before going back to trying to untangle himself from the wire. As the boy pulled at strands of wire he idly commented.

“You know...For a crazy person...You’re pretty cool.”

Kakashi smiled to himself as the boy continued to struggle with the wire.


	4. After school sessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iruka races off to meet his Anbu friend at the training ground and the pair talk about the boys latest issues at school. Kakashi takes it upon himself to help the boy catch up and with a little luck maybe surpass his fellow classmates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi taught Iruka how to use ninja wire properly and has since been meeting Iruka at the training field in his free time to help the boy with his school work and chat with the lonely boy.
> 
> Revised chapter posted 9-24-2018

As soon as his sensei had dismissed them Iruka was running down the hall, pushing past the other students in a bid to be the first out the door. Unlike his classmates Iruka wasn’t in a hurry to get home to parents or siblings, he had none of either. No Iruka was in a hurry for an even better reason or at least that was what it felt like to Iruka. Having lost his parents, he had adapted to being on his own. Iruka was fine on his own. That said the strange Anbu who had come across him late one night had somehow become a part of his life. Iruka had figured he would never see the mysterious figure again, but then the same strange man was stopping Iruka’s bullies from picking on him. Then to make matters even better the Anbu pulled him along and helped him learn some of the skills he would need if he was to succeed as a shinobi. Iruka was still in shock that the Anbu would drop by occasionally as he practiced in the training fields. Of course Iruka never knew when Wolf would drop by, but that might account for the boys hurry. Iruka wanted to make sure he didn’t keep the Anbu waiting or missed him entirely.  

Running through the school yard, Iruka jumped over the fence and continued on, weaving in and out of the people in the streets. The boy ignored the calls of the people calling out to him to slow down, instead laughing as he dodged around civilians and shinobi alike in his rush to get to the training fields. Coming around the last stretch of the market street, Iruka dashed around the stalls and the milling people. Laughing as he narrowly avoided a collision with a chunin who raised his fist and shouted after him.  Ignoring the irate man’s yelling Iruka ran into the beginnings of the training fields. The area closed off for shinobi use only, Iruka slid to a stop and blushed when two jounin turned to stare at him.

“Ano...Sorry”.”  The boy’s cheeks heated up from embarrassment.

They snorted at him before turning back to their conversation. Edging around them Iruka quickly darted to the back of the fields. His secret spot that no one dared to use. It also happened to be where Wolf would meet him if he was coming by that day. Sighing when he reached the hidden little alcove of trees, Iruka panted as he fell against a tree.

“Caused quite the ruckus in town.”

Iruka’s head jerked up to stare into the tree he was leaning against and smiled at the sight of the Wolf Anbu. A moment later Iruka frowned when he caught onto the Anbu’s words.

“You saw that?”

The Anbu chuckled before nodding his head.

“How?”

Shaking his head, the Anbu leaped down to stand before the boy. “I followed you here.”

Iruka blinked in shock to what he had just heard. “Really?”

“Everyone knows what time the academy lets out Iruka.”

The boy blushed a bit at having forgotten such a thing. “Right...Ano couldn’t you just...Jutsu yourself here?”

Chuckling the Anbu nodded his head. “I could, but I wanted to see what you were up too.”

Iruka shrugged his shoulders. “Nothing, school let out and I ran here.”

“And nearly crashed into multiple people on the way.”

Iruka blushed hotly at the Anbu, resolutely looking away to avoid the man’s gaze as he muttered under his breath. “Maybe.”

The Anbu snorted back at him, having heard the boys words despite the pre-genin’s attempts to avoid his criticism. “Not maybe, did. I saw it, but that’s not why we’re here is it?”

Looking back at Wolf, the boy watched the figure warily a moment. When it appeared that he wouldn’t be rebuked further Iruka shook his head gently.

“What’d you talk about in class today?”

Iruka sighed before scuffing his sandal in the dirt. Kakashi frowned at the boy who was refusing to answer him right away. Sighing Kakashi asked in a resigned tone. “Did you prank your sensei again?”

Iruka looked up at him and shook his head. “No. I didn’t do anything.”

Kakashi smiled beneath his mask and nodded.

“Good. Though if that’s the case then why are you avoiding the question?”

Iruka looked back at the ground before mumbling. “I got kicked out into the hallway.”

Kakashi tilted his head as he listened to the boys mumbling. When he figured out what the boy was trying to say Kakashi shook his head.

“What’d you do?”

Iruka frowned up at him and shook his head. “I didn’t do anything.” He repeated himself as if the Anbu hadn’t heard him the first time.

When it seemed he’d get no further explanation from the boy Kakashi tried something else.

“What did your sensei say you did?”

Iruka thought a moment before muttering sourly. “He said that I was cheating.”

Intrigued Kakashi asked.“Cheating? Did you have a test?”

Iruka nodded his head.“Yeah, but I didn’t cheat I swear.”

Nodding his head to assuage the boys fears of being blamed for something he didn’t do while he thought about what he’d just learned.  It seemed to settle the boy some and that gave Kakashi the time to think of what he wanted to ask next.

“What was the test about?”

Iruka shrugged before saying. “We were working with the ninja wire and showing how to make a secure point to anchor your line.”

Kakashi tilted his head, Kakashi knew Iruka knew at least the basics about the anchoring as he’d shown the boy the tricks with ninja wire a few weeks back.

“How’d you do?” Then as if thinking better of it, added. “Ignore what your teacher said. How do you think you did?”

Iruka smiled at him. “I did great on the ninja wire...Anchoring not so much, but it was still better than some of my classmates.”

Kakashi nodded his head as he thought about what the boy had said. Iruka was honest, Kakashi knew that much. If Iruka was admitting to his faults as well as his achievements then Kakashi knew the boy was speaking the truth, though he’d yet to actually catch the boy in a lie. Iruka wasn’t the type to gloat about his achievements, he didn’t hold his abilities over the other students so if the boy was talking about how well he’d done it was simply for Kakashi’s benefit. 

“And your sensei believes you cheated...Hmm what did you say when he told you this?”

Iruka huffed. “That he was wrong.”

Kakashi chuckled. “Mmhmm did you bother to explain that you had been practicing?”

Iruka nodded his head. “I did, but he didn’t believe me.”

Kakashi frowned at the boy.

“He didn’t believe you were practicing the techniques on your own in order to catch up?”

Iruka shrugged his shoulders before saying. “He just said that I was liar and that I had cheated because there was no way that I knew an Anbu.”

Kakashi groaned, his hand coming up to smack where his forehead was. “Iruka did you tell your sensei that an Anbu trained you in ninja wire?”

Iruka nodded his head before biting his lip, the Anbu’s reaction had him timidly asking. “Was I not supposed too?”

Chuckling as he let his arm fall away from his brow, Kakashi shook his head.

“It's not a problem Iruka, It's not like he knows who I am. The only real problem is what you discovered for yourself. People won't believe you.”

Iruka frowned before saying petulantly. “But I do know you.”

Chuckling at the boys petulant response Kakashi nodded his head.

“You do.” He agreed easily. “But your sensei doesn’t know that and chances are your sensei has never met one of us. So of course he would say you were lying about knowing me.”

Iruka frowned before muttering. “That’s a stupid reason, he talks about Suna and he’s never been there.”

Smirking beneath his mask Kakashi told the boy.

“It is, but you should be careful who you tell about me. Most people won't believe you and those that do may want something from you. Proof.”

Iruka nodded his head.

“Okay Wolf, I won't tell anyone about you.”

“Now, are you going to be allowed to make up the test?”

Iruka shook his head. “No, he threw me out into the hallway afterwards and I missed half the lesson. He said I wouldn’t be able to make it up as punishment for cheating and lying to him.”

Kakashi sighed upon hearing that. “Alright, do you know what they were covering when you were kicked out?”

Iruka shrugged once more. Shaking his head Kakashi was surprised when Iruka suddenly spoke up.

“Can we not talk about school anymore?”

Raising a brow even though the expression was lost on the boy before him, Kakashi asked.

“Is there a reason why you don’t want to talk about this?”

Iruka shook his head before commenting.

“No, not really. it's just stupid, I can’t make up the test so there’s no reason to talk about it. Besides you said you’d tell me how you climb trees.”

Smirking beneath his mask, Kakashi nodded his head. He didn’t truly believe that the boy wished to move on with their lesson, but he wasn’t going to call Iruka on it seeing as he’d been open about what had happened at the school.

“True I did say that. Alright, but keep in mind you probably won't be able to do this yet.”

Iruka nodded his head vigorously at the Anbu. Chuckling at the boys enthusiasm, Kakashi motioned for the boy to sit down. Iruka compiled without daring to ask why and watched with a wide grin as the Wolf Anbu walked over to a nearby tree and showed how he could walk up the surface of the tree with ease. Iruka canted his head back as the Anbu came to stand on a branch high up in the tree. Upside down.

“That’s amazing.”

Kakashi laughed as he  jumped back down to the ground and told Iruka. “Sometimes I forget the novelty of such things. Alright do you know the theory of chakra control?”

Iruka tilted his head a moment before nodding. “Yeah I think so.” The boys hesitation and lack of confidence in his tone had Kakashi shaking his head. Iruka was easy to read, his hesitation gave him away. Kakashi prodded the boy to continue. “Tell me what you know.”

Iruka sighed but nodded his head and dutifully started listing off all he knew about chakra control. Kakashi listened to the Iruka rattle off what he knew, it wasn’t much, but at least the boy had the right idea on the topic. Knowing that it would be best to cut the boys explanation to a halt early, Kakashi interjected.

“Alright. So in order to walk up tree’s or balance yourself on water or any other interesting use of chakra you need control. You have to balance the amount of chakra you're using and where your using it. If you overcompensate you’ll end up falling from a tree or sinking in a lake.”

Iruka nodded his head as he listened.

“That said,  once you learn the proper amount of chakra to use on those surfaces it pretty much becomes second nature. Most genin will have a firm grasp on the concept long before they try for chunin. It's a valuable skill for battle to be able to cling to any surface with ones chakra.”

Kakashi smirked beneath his mask as the boy stared up at him in something akin to wonder.  _ ‘kids’ _ He thought to himself. Kakashi was brought from his musings by Iruka questioning.

“How much chakra does it take though?”

Kakashi shook his head before explaining.

“There’s not a set amount Iruka. It depends on the surface you’re trying to walk up or balance on and the amount of chakra you innately have. For instance a regular tree might take a certain amount of chakra for me by default, but a damaged one might take less or more depending on the surface of the damaged area. There’s really no math to it Iruka, it's all sensing it with your chakra.”

Iruka tilted his head a bit before asking. “How do you sense it with your chakra?”

“Good question. Your chakra really is just a manifestation of your own energy. It moves and does what we tell it to do, if you want it to sense something for you it's just like putting the chakra into your legs or arms for strength or speed. The chakra will mold to what you need Iruka, you just have to know how to control it first.”

Iruka nodded his head at the Anbu.

“Have you tried before?”

Iruka shook his head.

“We’re not allowed to in school.”

Kakashi sighed.

“You’re not allowed to use chakra in school?” Kakashi felt dumb for having to say such a thing, but by Iruka’s explanation it seemed the academy had really gone lax in what it was teaching it’s students.

Iruka made a face before stating. “Well sorta? We have outside practice and were allowed to do stuff then, but not unless there’s a teacher with us.”

Kakashi shook his head. Things at the academy sure had become complacent since he was there. Though Kakashi supposed the lack of a war had something to do with that.

“Alright, forget that. Have you ever managed to call your chakra into your hand?”

Iruka shook his head.

“Then that’s where we’ll start.”

Iruka smiled up at the Wolf Anbu before asking. “You’re really going to teach me?”

Kakashi shrugged his shoulders before mentioning.“Someone has too and it's abundantly clear to me that your sensei isn’t doing his job. Besides you pick up things rather quick, this shouldn’t take long.”

Iruka nodded his head and at the Anbu’s command rose to his feet.

“Alright now the first thing you do-”

Iruka smiled as he watched the Anbu hold out his hand and lecture on the ability to call forth his own chakra. Iruka knew he was incredibly lucky to have someone like his Anbu teaching him. Most never even got to meet an Anbu, but Iruka had managed to make a friend out of one. Iruka couldn’t wait to show his sensei at school what he’d learn from the teenager today. After all there wasn’t a way to cheat when using his own chakra, or at least Iruka was pretty sure you couldn’t cheat that way. Smirking up at the Anbu as he watched the Anbu summon a ball of chakra in his hand, Iruka gazed upon the orb of pure energy in awe.

“Now you try.”

Looking up to the Wolf Anbu Iruka nodded his head. Iruka wasn’t going to let the man down, he’d try his hardest. Even if his sensei didn’t like him and didn’t care if he graduated. Iruka had a feeling his Anbu cared and somehow that meant more than anything.


	5. Parent teacher conference

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iruka is late to his training session with Kakashi. The Anbu begins to worry and wonders if he should go in search of the boy when he hears someone coming. Low and behold, Iruka is being dragged by his arm by an older chunin who is reprimanding the boy about telling lies. Kakashi gets the chance to meet the boys sensei for the first time and have a heart to heart with the man. Needless to say the chunin doesn't know what he's gotten himself into.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god I loved writing this chapter. Torturing some unsuspecting chunin asshole was amazing to write. Not to mention having Kakashi play the older brother/parent figure in this was just plain fun. Plus Iruka being clueless is hilarious. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter as much as I did writing it.
> 
> Revised chapter posted 9-24-2018

Kakashi glanced up at the sky, seeing the position of the sun he frowned. Iruka’s class should have gotten out fifteen minutes ago, the boy rarely took more than five minutes to get to their meeting spot. Unless Iruka had run into someone again. Kakashi smirked, the last time the boy had been running through the market place he’d managed to crash into a potter carrying a tray of freshly made ceramic bowls. It hadn’t gone well for Iruka that was for sure. Shaking his head Kakashi let out another sigh and wondered if he should go to the academy to see what was keeping the boy, Iruka had never skipped out on their little meetings and as foreign of a concept as it was, Kakashi was finding himself worried for the boy. They barely knew each other really, sure Kakashi had taken to supplementing what the boy was learning in school. Kakashi told himself he was only doing that because the boy was obviously being ignored by his teacher and peers. If Kakashi was being  honest with himself though Kakashi would know that he was doing it because he liked the boy, Iruka was smart and funny and so different. 

After experiencing the travesties of war and losing his teammates and then his sensei, Kakashi had been rather closed off. He’d feared that the hokage would do what he threatened and remove him from Anbu, Kakashi didn’t like the idea of that. Being an Anbu was all he had left. It seemed though that with the introduction of the pre-genin Iruka, something else had been introduced to his life. Kakashi cared for another human being again and even though he knew it would most likely end in heartache for himself once more. Something in him begged for another chance, so Kakashi gave in. Even more startling was for whatever reason the hokage seemed pleased with him lately, though Kakashi didn’t understand why. He hadn’t changed since meeting Iruka, yet the old man just smiled at him and waved him off after Kakashi had completed his missions for the day. Shaking his head in befuddlement, Kakashi figured he’d never understand the old man. 

“But sensei-” The whine like words were cut off abruptly.

“Silence, I’ve heard more than a enough of this garbage.”

Kakashi jerked upright in his tree at not only the tell tale voice of Iruka, but what was being said from another. Frowning Kakashi watched as the boy came into view, his arm held firmly by an older man, a chunin who had to be the boys sensei. The man waved his free hand around as he scathingly retorted.

“See you silly boy there is nothing here. I’m tired of your lies Iruka. you’re disruptive to the rest of the class. This ends now! One more issue with you and I’ll see you thrown out of the academy.”

Iruka winced as he was being yelled at by the larger man, as his arm was jerked about. With a shake of his head Kakashi decided enough was enough. Leaping down from the tree silently he folded his arms over his chest before clearing his throat.

“I’d let him go if I were you”

The chunin twisted about only to gasp at the sight of the Anbu. It was clear to see the person behind the mask was young, barely a teenager, yet he wore the garb of the Anbu. His shoulder was emblazoned with their mark. The chunin just stared wide eyed, mouth agape at the teen before him. Iruka pulled his arm free from the man’s now lax hold and ran over to the Anbu.

“Wolf.”

Not taking his eyes off of the boys sensei, Kakashi unfolded his arms and placed a hand on the boys head.

“Hey Iruka. Is he why your late?” Looking down for the first time, the Anbu waited the boys reply.

Kakashi felt as well as saw the boy nod under his hand.

“He’s my sensei.”

Kakashi looked back up towards the chunin. “Mmhmm.”

Ss if registering what was being said, the chunin shook his head before asking. “You know each other?”

Kakashi snorted. “I would think that would be obvious seeing as he ran right up to me, but yes we know each other.”

The man glanced down to his student who was smiling up at the Anbu. Perplexed as to how the troublesome boy could possibly know an elite ninja.

“Is there a reason you were threatening him with expulsion?”

The chunin glanced back up to the Anbu and swallowed. “He’s been lying.”

“Mmhmm about knowing an Anbu right?” The tilt in the teen’s voice had the chunin paling.

The man was sweating as he shook his head, he had to be careful with how he answered the implied question.

“No...Not all of his lies were about you Anbu-san.” The man paled further when the Anbu interrupted him  _ ‘Iruka wasn’t lying though was he? _ ’ The chunin stumbled over his words “O-Other things w-”

“I didn’t lie” Iruka said in a frustrated tone of voice. 

Kakashi glanced down at the boy before curiously asking. “What did you say that he thinks is a lie?”

Iruka smiled up at him before saying. “That I was learning to control my chakra so I could walk up trees and stuff.”

Nodding his head Kakashi looked back at the clearly agitated chunin. “Is such a thing really something you would find impossible to believe? Genin are taught the same skill and they are the same age as any who are about to graduate, surely someone like Iruka could learn it...Given they had a good teacher.”

The man balked a bit before shaking his head. “Of-Of course not Anbu-san, but with Iruka’s circumstances...Well I knew it had to be a lie. It's not like the boy has anyone to be teaching him such advanced things.”

Glowering at the man’s compassion-less remark, Kakashi informed the man. “Iruka has someone to teach him as you can clearly see. I exist.”

The man hastily nodded his head.

“Of course of course...But you understand, boys tells lies and I-I couldn’t very well let him continue to disrupt the class as he was.”

Iruka scuffed his sandal before piping up. “I said that after class.”

Kakashi smirked to himself under his mask as the boy ratted out his sensei without being aware of it. The chunin seemed to pale upon hearing his student speak, knowing that he’d been found out. Kakashi glanced down to the boy and told him.

“Iruka why don’t you go and start your exercises so we can begin. We’re getting a late start today ne?”

The boy gazed up at him and nodded. “Alright.”

As innocent as ever the boy glanced to his sensei and said. “Bye sensei.”

The man’s head jerked from the Anbu down to his student and nodded almost robotically. “Hai, yes-Yes bye Iruka.”

The boy ran off further into their corner of the training fields, leaving his sensei alone with the Wolf Anbu. The pair stared at each other a moment before Kakashi casually remarked.

“You’re not very good at your job.” It was a casual remark, one stated out of boredom more than anything else.

The man blinked a moment in shock before saying. “I-I beg your pardon?”

Sighing Kakashi said again. “ I said you’re not very good at your job. Iruka’s a smart boy and picks up on things pretty fast for his age. Provided their explained correctly to him.”

Slowly approaching the chunin who was standing stalk still, Kakashi continued. “See I found it quite interesting that half of the theories he had on chakra control and even how to throw a weapon properly were shall we say... Wrong.”

The chunin nodded his head nervously as the Anbu walked around him. His head twisted to keep up with the teens movements, attempting to keep the Anbu in his line of sight.

“And what was more confusing, Iruka didn’t dare hope to be told the real answers. He asks intelligent questions and yet Iruka says he gets told to stay silent in class.”

The Anbu paused in front of the chunin who was shaking before the teen.

“I also find it quite suspect that Iruka fails a test that he knew the material for all because his sensei. You. Decided he couldn’t possibly know the material and thus he must of cheated. Is it perhaps that you assumed that because you hadn’t showed the boy yourself how to do these things that Iruka was lacking in intelligence to figure it out on his own? Ignoring the fact that he told you about me, I would think any good teacher would be proud of his student taking their free time to make sure they had learned the skill properly.”

The man nodded his head as he swallowed stiffly.

“And yet, Iruka was punished for knowing the material. You’ve kicked him out of the classroom so he doesn’t get to partake in the class when Iruka might need it the most. I find this very odd for someone who claims to want to teach the next generation of shinobi.”

The chunin  who was sweating profusely before him had Kakashi smiling broadly beneath his mask as he watched the man suffer. Were he a kinder person Kakashi would have just told the idiot to straighten himself out and leave it at that, but Kakashi wasn’t that kind. This idiot had punished Iruka for learning and Kakashi was going to make sure that the boys sensei didn’t forget their meeting one another.

“So, tell me sensei. What is your problem with Iruka? Is it the pranks? I hear he hasn’t done one of those in weeks, not since he met me anyways. You realize that was just his attempt at getting attention. Negative it might have been, but it was attention nonetheless. So what is your reason for excluding him now?”

The man shook his head as he stuttered. “I-I’m not ex-excluding him.”

Kakashi snorted causing the man to jump a bit. Smirking to himself at the freaked out chunin, Kakashi told the man. “Don’t lie to me sensei, I’d hate for me to have to use some of my...Techniques in order to make sure your telling me the truth.”

The man sucked in a rasped gasp of air upon hearing the subtle threat. “R-Right...Sorry.”

Nodding his head as if he’d temporarily forgiven the man’s error, Kakashi folded his arms over his chest once more. “Go on.”

The man jerkily nodded his head before saying. “He-He has a lot of energy, he’s rowdy and he-”

“He’s a kid.” Kakashi blandly stated. The chunin paused to listen to the Anbu.

“Surely the rest of your class are just as full of energy, just as rowdy. It's your job to bring them to order. If you’re not up to the task perhaps you should resign and let someone more capable teach the students, maybe they’d actually learn something then.”

It was a harsh jab at the man’s teaching methods, for all Kakashi knew he was an excellent teacher when not discriminating against his students, though he doubted it. The chunin stared wide eyed at the teen for a moment before saying.

“I-I’m good at my job”

Kakashi tilted his head at the man. “I’ve yet to see any proof of that. Sensei.” Kakashi smirked to himself as he mocked the man’s title.

The man frowned back at the Anbu for the first time, apparently finding his spine. “I’ve been a teacher at the academy for seven years now, many of my students have gone onto become great shinobi of this village.”

Kakashi nodded as he listened to the man drone on about his ‘accomplishments’, when the man was done, Kakashi asked. “What of the other students?”

The man frowned in obvious befuddlement. “Other? I- I don’t understand Anbu-san.”

Kakashi sighed. “The ones you let fall behind, the ones like Iruka. Did they graduate at all? Or perhaps they scraped by only to die as genin because they didn’t know enough to survive. Yes I’m sure you have quite a few star pupils sensei, but five good shinobi isn’t worth ten dead ones.”

The man paled at his implication and shook his head. “No...No you misunderstand...I’ve never-”

“So you’ve never excluded a student before? Not before Iruka?”

The man swallowed, unsure how he was going to get out of this situation. “I-I don’t exclude them.”

“But you do kick them out of lessons instead of dealing with them. You do tell them to be silent instead of asking questions so they would learn and you do accuse them of cheating should they somehow manage to learn the skills on their own. Tell me, if Iruka’s parents were alive and he had managed to learn the skills, would you have still accused him of cheating?”

The man was stock still as he stared into the Anbu’s mask, an expressionless face that seemed to only enhance the vehemous tone being issued towards him. 

When the chunin didn’t bother to answer him Kakashi nodded his head. “Of course not, you simply picked the easy target right? He’s defenseless, no one will be the wiser because he has no one to tell. He’s alone, an orphan. A dime a dozen since the demon fox’s attack.”

Walking straight towards the man, Kakashi reached out swiftly and clasped his hand around the man’s shoulder when he made to take a step back. The man winced at the harsh hold the teen had on his shoulder, it’s strength beguiling the smaller frame it was attached too.

“Well sensei, Iruka has me now and I can guarantee. I’m ten times worse than the other kids parents you’ve dealt with in the past.”

Drawing the man close so his mask was barely touching the man’s cheek Kakashi whispered into the man’s ear.

“And unlike your other student’s parents I know how to get rid of people, it's my job. Unlike you I’m very very good at my job. Do we understand each other sensei?”

The man’s jerky nod against him made Kakashi smile.

“Wolf come look!”

Pulling away, Kakashi swung to stand beside the boys sensei, his hand lessening on the man’s shoulder as if he had been patting the man instead of holding him hostage. The boy came running towards them none the wiser and smiled up at him.

“I set a trap!”

Chuckling at the boys enthusiasm Kakashi nodded his head.

“Did you now? Have you caught anything?” Iruka frowned a moment before shaking his head. “Ah, not that type of trap?”

Iruka shook his head. “No...It’s got ninja wire though, I anchored it and everything and-And come see!”

Nodding his head Kakashi waved the boy off.

“Go on ahead Iruka, I’ll be right there. Your sensei and I were just finishing our conversation.”

Iruka nodded his head, about to turn he paused and looked at his sensei. Tilting his head the boy asked. “Ano sensei your real pale...Are you okay?”

The man jerked a bit when the Anbu’s hand tightened on his shoulder.  A clear warning to play along. Giving a jerky nod he told the boy.

“R-Right. Sorry Iruka, feeling a bit under the weather’s all. Go along then and I’ll see you tomorrow.”

The boy nodded his head and waved to the man. “Feel better sensei.”

As soon as the boy was out of view, Kakashi released the man’s shoulder and walked a few paces away towards where Iruka had gone running off too. Twisting about he told the man.

“Fair warning sensei, Anbu are always watching and if you think that I won’t hear of anything going on at the school you’re sorely mistaken. Besides Iruka, I have friends all around our village who would gladly look in on your class for me. I doubt very much if you’d like a visit from me should I hear something from any of my friends.”

With a wave of his hand, Kakashi turned and walked off. “Feel better sensei, maybe you should take tomorrow off, you are rather pale.” Kakashi smirked to himself when he heard the man fall to the ground behind him. Chuckling as he came into the small secluded spot where Iruka was crouched before his trap, the Anbu said. “So what have you got there.”

Iruka turned and smiled up at him. Kakashi felt the warmth again in his chest at the boys adoration and reminded himself that whatever the hokage did to him for threatening a chunin teacher would be well worth it to see the smile on Iruka’s face.

‘ _ Totally worth it _ .’


	6. A lecture about things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi gets lectured by the hokage and then ordered to never threaten iruka's sensei again. On top of that the hokage leaves it up to Kakashi to educate young Iruka on what being an Anbu means. Finding a way to pass on the hard lesson about life and death to the boy, Kakashi ends up making a promise to Iruka.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you guys are enjoying these little chapters, let me know what you think by writing a comment.
> 
> Re-posted 9-30-2018

Kakashi sighed as he listened to the hokage lecture him. Kakashi had known this was going to happen, but it still sucked.

“Are you listening Kakashi?”

Jerking himself back to awareness Kakashi nodded.

“Hai hokage-sama.”

The man was frowning at him, proof that he wasn’t being believed. Still Kakashi felt fortunate that the man didn’t comment on his little lie, instead choosing to press forward.

“I suppose there’s nothing to be done for this...Just please consider your station Kakashi. You’re Anbu - An elite member of our village, you should not be threatening school teachers.” The man’s voice did something funny as if he was truly shocked to be rebuking an Anbu of all people, though the tremor was when he combined the elite ninja with a school teacher. Kakashi wisely chose not to comment, Kakashi nodded his head once more. The hokage held his gaze a moment longer as if trying to make sure that his position on the entire situation was understood before sighing.

“Very well. Tell me about him.”

Kakashi frowned a moment before saying. “He’s horrible at his job and should be repl-”

“Kakashi.”

The silver haired teen nodded his head as the hokage cut him off.

“I meant the boy.” The humor in the man’s tone had Kakashi blushing beneath his mask.

“Oh.”

The hokage smirked at him. clearing his throat Kakashi nodded his head.

“Umino, Iruka. orphan and currently enrolled in the academy. He shows promise as he’s apparently quite intelligent and willing to ask questions to figure out what he’s doing right or wrong. Iruka’s behind in his studies because of his current sensei, but is slowly catching up to the rest of his class-”

“Because your tutoring him.” The hokage interjected calmly.

Kakashi blushed a bit before nodding. “Hai.” The teen was surprised to note how embarrassing it was to take credit for such a thing.

“Tell me Kakashi, why did you choose to do this? Why tutor a boy you don’t even know.”

Kakashi shrugged. The hokage sighed as he lit his pipe and took a heavy puff from it.

“I see.” Hiruzen let the smoke trail out between his lips as he regarded the teen before him. “And you’ve grown close to Iruka?”

“I suppose.” Warily Kakashi answered the hokage.

Smirking at the awkward teen, the hokage pointed out. “You threatened to kill his sensei and dispose of the body, that is not something one would do if not close to the person being affected.”

Kakashi gave the man a sheepish look at that. “Right.”

Snorting at the lax reply the hokage stared the boy down until finally Kakashi sighed and said.

“I-I don’t know hokage-sama, he’s different.”

“Different? Different how?”

Kakashi frowned a moment before saying. “He’s...Innocent.”

Hiruzen’s brow furrowed a moment before he smiled when a thought came to him. “I see...So you intend to continue teaching him then?”

“If you’re not ordering me to stop.”

Chuckling the hokage shook his head. ”My only orders are not to threaten his teacher with mutilation or death.”

Kakashi nodded his head all the while thinking that the hokage’s orders still left quite a bit of wiggle room for threats. Maiming was also another option and something he was quite good at.

“Kakashi!”

Looking back at the hokage once more Kakashi saw the man’s scowl. “Yes hokage-sama.”

“You will leave Iruka’s sensei alone. If you hear of things that are happening at the academy which need attention or warrant intervention you will report your findings to me and not take things into your own hands. Am I understood?”

Sighing Kakashi nodded his head. “Hai hokage-sama.”

“Good. Now do you think you can have Iruka prepared for his graduation exam?”

Startled by the question Kakashi thought a moment. “We still have a lot to cover, but I believe so. He’s eager to learn and doesn’t complain often when I push him to try harder.”

“Good good. I’m glad to hear that. He is a bright boy, his pranks have showed that much.” The slight irritation lacing the man’s tone was quickly put aside by the hokage upon catching himself.

Kakashi chuckled at the man’s response before stoutly looking away when the hokage’s gaze sharpened.

“He’s stopped those.” Kakashi helpfully supplied when he felt it was safe to give the hokage his attention once more. He wasn’t prepared for the look that was being leveled back at him.

“At school yes, in the village no.”

Kakashi frowned, he hadn’t known that Iruka was still pulling pranks.

“This is news to you.”

Kakashi nodded his head. “Why would he do that?”

Hiruzen smiled gently at the confused teen.

“Because Iruka still fears you will abandon him. It has been a long time since he last had someone to care for him. He’s wary of letting his guard down. Besides the pranks are of no consequence Kakashi. They’re far tamer than they were before he met you, I can assure you that.”

Kakashi smirked upon hearing that.

“Now, have you prepared him for if you need to leave the village?”

Kakashi shook his head.

“Do so. I am sure Iruka is not quite aware of what all being an Anbu entails and the more we prepare him the better. Should you return late from a mission I would not like the boy to fret. Likewise he needs to adjust to the reality that not all missions end well.”

Kakashi’s throat tightened, he didn’t plan on dying while out on a mission, but the hokage was right. If something was to happen to him, Iruka would be lost again. He’d have no one.

“Kakashi?”

Blinking stupidly a moment, Kakashi nodded to the hokage.

“Hai, I’ll find a way to explain things to him...Though I don’t quite have a clue as to how to do that.”

The hokage chuckled at the confused teens blatant honesty.

“Explaining death is never easy Kakashi, least of all to the young. No doubt he will assume that you’re invincible and could never fall to an enemies weapon. Letting him believe such things would only make it that much more painful should something unforeseen happen.”

Kakashi nodded his head. “I know. I’ll find a way hokage-sama.”

“Good. Then if that is all, you’re dismissed.”

Kakashi bowed to the man before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

 

************************************

 

Kakashi had very little trouble finding Iruka. By now he knew some of the boys secret hiding spots and used the knowledge to his advantage. Today he found the boy sitting by a small creek in one of the lesser used woods. It was well within the village boundaries so there was no worry about the boy being harmed by outsiders, but far enough out that the boy could have some privacy. Jumping down from a tree Kakashi smirked when Iruka  jumped only to smile at him.

“Wolf.”

“Iruka, what are you doing?” He caulked his head to the side when he saw the boy had something.

Iruka smirked before saying proudly. “I caught a salamander.”

Chuckling at the boy, Kakashi crossed the stream with an effortless jump and knelt down beside the boy. The pre-genin had a jar with some water in it and the creature itself which was just lazing about in its new cage.

“Are you going to keep him?”

Iruka made a face before asking. “What would I feed it? I don’t think they eat ramen.”

Snorting Kakashi shook his head. “No they most certainly do not. What are you going to do with it then?”

Iruka smiled. “I’ll let him go.”

“Good plan. He’ll be much happier out here than in the village.”

Iruka nodded his head as he stared into the jar with the floating creature inside. Watching Iruka gaze at the small lizard had Kakashi sighing, he didn’t want to break this moment up with such such a horrible topic such as death. Still the hokage’s words rang in his ears, he had to prepare Iruka. Even if it was for the worst. Sighing Kakashi gathered his courage.

“Iruka, the hokage asked me to talk to you about something.”

That got the boys attention, lowering the jar once more into his lap the pre-genin curiously replied. “The hokage?”

Kakashi nodded his head.“Yes...We talked at length about my training you, getting you ready for your graduation. About how your lessons are going with your sensei and what not.”

Iruka smiled at the notion of being important enough to be spoken about to the hokage. 

“Really? Sensei’s been real weird lately, does he know about that?”

Kakashi smirked to himself beneath his mask only to cough and nod his head.

“Right, well never mind about that. The point is, the hokage realizes that soon you’ll be graduating and moving onto your genin team. When that happens you’ll have a jounin instructor and teammates who you’ll learn more advanced techniques with.”

Iruka frowned a bit as if catching onto something. “I wont see you anymore.”

Kakashi smiled before shaking his head. “We’ll see each other Iruka, I just won’t be teaching you anymore. Your new sensei will do that. If you have any problems I’ll be more than happy to help though.”

Iruka smiled, relieved to hear that.

“My point though was that you’ll be getting older and stronger. Part of becoming a shinobi is realizing some important... Things.”

“Things?”

Kakashi nodded his head. He still wasn’t entirely sure how to go about this, but ever one to soldier on Kakashi pressed forward. “Iruka do you know what it means to be an Anbu?”

The boy frowned as he thought about it, an uncertain voice produced. “You protect the village.”

Chuckling at the simple minded answer Kakashi nodded. “Yes I do, but every shinobi does that Iruka. An Anbu however has bigger responsibilities than your average shinobi. Sometimes we guard the hokage himself or foreign diplomats. We take dangerous missions outside of the village to get rid of enemies before they can harm our village.”

Iruka smiled up at him as he listened to what the Anbu had to say.

“Part of being an Anbu though is knowing that our missions are going to be harder than anything the other ranks would face. Most of them are are a matter of  life or death Iruka. Do you understand?”

Iruka’s smile had faded as he listened, staring up at the Anbu Iruka barely whispered the words. “You’ll die.”

Kakashi bit his tongue for a split second as he fought to find the right words. “I might. I don’t plan on going anywhere Iruka, but there’s a chance that if I go away for a mission I might not come back. The hokage wanted to make sure that you understood this. Any shinobi has the chance of dying while out on a mission Iruka, it’s just that with me being an Anbu the chance is significantly higher.”

Iruka stared down at the ground as he listened to the man talk. Iruka didn’t want to hear this. He didn’t want to lose another person. Tears slowly started to trail down Iruka’s cheeks without his permission. His hands clenched into fists.

“Iruka do you- Iruka”

The boy stood suddenly and turned, tears streaming down his face as he yelled out.

“You’re going to end up leaving...Just like they did!”

Blanching at the sight of the distraught boy, Kakashi shook his head. “Not if I can help it Iruka.” It was the best answer he could give the boy, he couldn’t make false promises.

“That’s what they said! They said they wouldn’t leave me. They lied!”

Shaking his head, Kakashi lurched forward to ensnare Iruke before the boy could run off as he seemed about to do. Wrapping his arms around the boy and bringing him against his own body.

“Iruka shh stop its okay.”

Iruka struggled against Kakashi, his smaller hands beating against the Anbu’s armor.

“No its not! It’s never okay!”

Ignoring the small smacks the boys hands were issuing to him, Kakashi tried to calm the pre-genin. “Shh Iruka, they didn’t lie, your parents didn’t mean to leave you. They didn’t want to Iruka.”

The boy sobbed as he fell against the Anbu, no longer struggling as his strength left fell away from him like his tears. Kakashi held Iruka to him and let the boy cry himself out. It took awhile for the harsh sobs to turn into hiccups before the boy fell silent all together. Taking a breath Kakashi spoke quietly to the boy.

“Iruka I’m not going to leave you-Wait!” Kakashi grimaced as his words sparked another round of struggles in the boy he was holding. “Iruka! I’m not. Okay, I’m not going to leave you unless someone makes me. If it’s within my power I’ll come back, I will fight to come back alright?”

Iruka slumped against him once more and let out little hiccups of noise, stuttered noises as if the boy was trying desperately not to make a sound. Rubbing the boys back Kakashi whispered to him. “I promise Iruka, I’m not going to leave you. Someone will have to kill me to stop me from coming back.”

“What if they do?” The scared whisper was spoken in such a frail voice.

“Then you have to live and grow up to be strong and fight for our village like I have and like your parents did.”

“I don’t want to be alone”

Kakashi smiled beneath his mask. “I don’t want you to be alone either.”

Iruka was silent for a time, just leaning against the Anbu. Seeking what solace he could now that it appeared the worst of their conversation was over. Kakashi didn’t comment on Iruka leaning against him further, the boys head buried against his neck. Kakashi felt the boys hands shift a bit to wrap around him in an actual hug. 

“Do-Do you have to go somewhere now?”

“Hmm? Oh no I don’t have a mission scheduled anytime soon. Though the hokage can call on me whenever, he’s pretty good about giving us time to prepare.”

Kakashi felt Iruka nod against him. With the apparent danger gone Kakashi continued to rub the boys back as Iruka seemed to settle.

“Wolf?”

“Hmm?”

“Why’d you tell the hokage about me?”

Chuckling Kakashi pulled the boy back away from him so he could stare into the Iruka’s eyes. Iruka’s  face was red, blotchy from his crying and trails of tears were still coating his cheeks. Kakashi ignored that in favor of informing the boy. “Iruka you’re going to learn pretty fast that the hokage knows everything. I didn’t tell him, he just knew.”

Iruka’s eyes widened at that. “Really?”

Kakashi nodded. “Mmhmm which reminds me, he also told me about your pranks in the village.”

The boy winced upon hearing that. “Oh.”

“Yeah oh.” Kakashi chuckled. “Trust me when I say this kid, someone’s always watching.”

Iruka tilted his head a bit at that before stating. “Huh, sensei said something like that the other day.”

Doing his best to keep his composure, Kakashi shoved his want to laugh down deep. Choosing instead to play ignorant, after all it wasn’t as if Iruka knew about what he’d done.“Did he?”

Iruka nodded his head before mentioning. “Then he covered all the windows...Its really dark in our classroom now.”

That did it, Kakashi couldn’t contain his laughter upon hearing that. Shaking his head, the Anbu snickered at the child’s sensei’s attempts to ‘hide’. 

“What’s so funny?”

Catching his breath as best he could while still being wracked with little jolts of laughter, Kakashi replied. “Its nothing Iruka...Don’t worry about it. I’m sure your sensei was just wanting to make sure you all weren’t daydreaming by looking out the windows.”

“Oh...Okay.”

Smirking to himself, Kakashi ushered the boy back before getting himself to his feet. Looking down at Iruka, the Anbu took a calm breath. “Come on, lets let your little friend go and then we can go practice some more.”

Iruka nodded his head and quickly knelt down to pick up the little jar with the salamander in it. The pair walked along the stream looking for a place to release the captured creature. 

“Ano wolf?”

“Hmm?”

“Would it be bad if I knew someone scared of salamanders and wanted to show them him?”

Chuckling Kakashi put his hand on the kids head.

“It’s only bad if the hokage knows about it.”

They walked a few paces before Iruka turned and said. “But you said he knows everything.”

Kakashi nodded his head. “Yeah he does.”

Iruka sighed. “Oh well. We might as well release him then.”

Smirking at the downtrodden look the boy was giving off, Kakashi lead Iruka to a good area to release the captured salamander. He watched as Iruka let the creature go before running back to him with a now empty jar.

“Okay I’m ready to go.”

Nodding his head, the pair began walking out of the woods and towards the edge of their village. Making their way towards the training fields.

“Wolf?”

“Hmm?”

“Do you think the hokage can see through sensei’s blocked windows?”

Snorting Kakashi decided to play with the kid a bit. “Maybe that’s why he blocked them out in the first place?”

Iruka gasped. “You think?”

“What else could be out there?”

Iruka nodded his head as he walked alongside the Anbu. Shaking his head Kakashi wondered if he could get away with screwing with the kids teacher one more time. A wry smile came across his face as he thought about what he could do to the chunin.


	7. Chakra laced memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kakashi leaves for a mission for the first time since meeting Iruka leaving the pre-genin to look after himself while hes away. With classes cancelled for some strange reason, Iruka decides to go and practice his kunai skills. The only problem now is that two older boys have decided to make Iruka their target for the day. The resulting brawl sends Iruka to the hospital, Kakashi upon his return finds out about Iruka's little scuffle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We get our first real glimpse of some iruka whumpage and a protective kakashi.
> 
> Let me know what you think in the comments!
> 
>  
> 
> Re-posted 9-30-2018

Iruka glanced at the calendar on his wall. A sigh leaving him as he saw the date. Wolf had left on a mission for the first time since they’d met and wasn’t scheduled to be back until the end of the week. That was the earliest that Wolf had told Iruka to expect him, though the pre-genin prayed that the ninja would be on time. Two more days. Iruka  worried about the Anbu, after having a very serious talk with him a few weeks back. Iruka feared what could happen to the teen while away from the village. Iruka knew that shinobi weren’t invincible, but someone like Wolf surely couldn’t be killed so easily right? Shaking his head, Iruka walked over to his cupboard and sifted through the contents. Grabbing a cup of instant ramen he set about making his lunch. 

School had been canceled since his sensei had apparently had some kind of episode. Iruka wasn’t sure what that meant exactly, all he knew was that his sensei had looked pretty freaked out when they had all entered to see the windows no longer covered and a note written across the chalkboard. The neat handwriting in chalk had simply said: 

 

_ “Don’t block the windows sensei, I might have to take a seat in class if you do.” _

 

No one knew who had written the note, but either way his sensei had freaked out. Screaming at the sight of the writing on the chalkboard. Neighboring sensei’s had run over from their classrooms to see what was the matter only to get garbled nonsense from the man as he shouted.

“He’s watching! Ge’s watching me!”

Class had been dismissed early that day and now even a few days later they still didn’t have class to attend. Iruka shook his head as he gazed out his window. The beep from the microwave had him smiling and after gathering his little cup of ramen sat down at the table and began eating. Iruka could probably go out and train a bit once he was done, there wasn’t much else to do after all. Though it wouldn’t be the same without Wolf, Iruka knew that he had to practice on his own sometimes. Nodding to himself Iruka finished off his ramen, disposed of the trash and quickly ran to get his gear.

 

***********************

 

The kunai gave a meaty thunk as it landed outside of the target Iruka had placed on the tree. Sighing Iruka switched to his other hand and tried again. Iruka had been experimenting with both hands to see which was really his dominant hand, so far it didn’t seem to matter all that much. Sure his writing hand got him an inch closer or so, but in the end he was still outside of the target. Wolf’s earlier instructions to stick with his main hand weren’t all that convincing when he still missed the mark regardless. Iruka walked across the field and gathered up his weapons, prepared to head back towards the line he’d drawn to throw from. Iruka threw another kunai only to have it miss as well, glaring at the target he was about to throw yet another kunai when he heard from behind.

“You really suck at that.”

Scowling as he twisted around, Iruka was quick to retort. “Who asked you?”

The two boys standing just a few feet away from him gave amused looks his way. One going so far as to snort in a derisive manner. “You do though, thought you were about to graduate or something? Guess not by the looks of that.”

Iruka glanced back at the missed target and glared down at the ground as the two boys chuckled.

“You shouldn’t do that.”

The boys stopped laughing and looked at Iruka funny when he glared back at them.

“We’re all from the same village, we’re going to be ninja together...It’s bad to fight each other.”

Iruka told the boys, he’d taken to heart what Wolf had said to his bullies and if it had worked for Wolf, it could work for him right? The two boys glanced to each other before laughing. Frustrated, but otherwise uninclined to start something Iruka turned around and headed to collect his weapons. He’d come back another day, when there was a less of a chance of being openly mocked.

“Awww did we make the little baby cry?”

Gritting his teeth, Iruka pulled the kunai from the tree and did his best to ignore the two heckling him.

“Awww I think we did. Do you want to go home to mommy?”

His friend snorted. “He doesn’t have one, she died...His dad too. Ge’s one of the demon fox’s orphans.”

The two boys seemed to find merriment at that fact.

“Oh is that it? You’re a little orphan boy? So sad isn’t it?”

Clenching his fists, Iruka glared at the boys as he yelled. “Shut up! You don’t know anything.”

They laughed at the enraged Iruka.

“Oh he’s mad now. Do you have issues with people talking about your parents orphan? Does mommy and daddy dying make you sad?”

“Poor little baby.”

Glaring back and forth between the two taunting boys. Iruka threw his weapons to the ground and ran at the boys. They laughed as if he wasn’t a threat to them, which in reality he wouldn’t be. They were genin already and had more training then Iruka and thus had nothing to fear from him. That would have been true if Iruka hadn’t been receiving training from an Anbu for the last month or so. Iruka plowed into the bigger boy taking him to the ground with the force of their two weights colliding. The boy yelped as he fell backwards only to have Iruka on top of him. Without missing a beat, Iruka smashed his hand into the boys face, his fist landing solely on the boy’s nose at just the right angle. The resulting crack and rush of blood was ignored by the pre-genin as Iruka continued to hit the boy who was now crying.

“They didn’t leave me! they were taken!”

The downed boys friend stumbled back as the pre-genin laid into his friend. It took a moment for him to get over the shock before he ran forward. His chakra flowing into his fist as he ran at the boy.

“Hey! Get off of him!”

Iruka’s head jerked up to stare at the older boy running at him just in time for the boys fist to crack into his head. Iruka fell over like a sack of bricks, he didn’t move. The boy who had been getting punched crawled back a ways as he cradled his face, his eyes wide as he stared at the pre-genin a few inches from himself who wasn’t moving.

“Shit...Did-Did you kill him?”

His friend shook his head frantically, paling at the thought of such a thing.

“It-It was just one hit man...He’s just faking it...He’s gotta be.”

Edging forward the boy nudged the still form with his foot. “Hey. Wake up.”

Iruka didn’t move to the boys prodding, instead the pre-genin lay where he had fallen in a crumpled heap of himself.

“Shit we gotta go man, look at him...He ain’t waking up.”

The other boy still in shock shook his head. “I-I just hit him once...Just once.”

“Come on!”

The bloodied boy scrambled to his feet and yanked on his friends shirt to pull him away from the sprawled out form of Iruka.

“We gotta go before someone sees. Come on leave him.”

The two boys ran away, leaving Iruka on the ground where he’d fallen.

 

***********************

 

Kakashi sighed as he dusted his vest once more. The dust seemed to have adhered itself to the very fibers of his clothing. Coughing a bit Kakashi  shook his head. He was never going back to that stupid town again, let someone else deal with the windstorms. Leaping up the buildings as he made his way to the hokage tower, Kakashi entered the hokage’s office and knelt before the man. Patiently waiting for the man to notice him all while trying not to cough from the residual dust.

“Ah Kakashi, I am glad to see that you have returned safely. Rise and tell me what you’ve learned.”

Kakashi stood up and pulled out the scroll he’d been harboring in his vest.

“It’s all taken care of hokage. The details are inside.”

The man nodded his head and accepted the scroll from the teenager. Surprisingly the hokage didn’t open the scroll though, he just stared at it. When it appeared that the man had no intentions to opening it, Kakashi questioned.

“Hokage-sama?”

Hiruzen  sighed before setting the scroll aside, staring at it’s protective casing a moment longer.

“Kakashi, I’m afraid I have some troubling news.”

The teen tilted his head. “Your sending me back to that godforsaken town.”

The hokage gave the barest of smiles. “No. I wish it was something as simple as that...While you were away Iruka got into a fight with someone.”

Kakashi froze upon hearing that. “What? He fought someone?” Totally flummoxed to hear such a thing, the Anbu could only watch on as the hokage nodded his head.

“Yes, some skirmish on the training fields it seems...From what we can tell he was training and then got into a fight with someone.”

“Wait...Someone? You don’t know who?!”

Hiruzen shook his head at he angry teen. “I’m afraid not.”

“Why didn’t Iruka tell you?”

The hokage shook his head. The following silence was like being doused with cold water, fear raced up Kakashi’s spine at the man’s reaction. It only took a moment for his brain to catalog that the hokage hadn’t yet mentioned what had happened after the fight. What had happened to Iruka.

“Hok-Hokage-Sama...Where’s Iruka?”

Hiruzen gazed back at him, with a somber sincere voice he said. “He’s in the hospital.”

Kakashi’s hands clenched into fists as his chest tightened.

“He’s going to be alright from what they tell me, he’s very fortunate in that respect.” He cleared his throat before managing to find the strength to continue with the words he knew would upset Kakashi the most. “The blow to his head was quite severe.”

“H-Head?”

Nodding the hokage explained. “A group of jounin went to train and found the boy alone unconscious. They got him to the hospital and the med nins took over Iruka’s care. Iruka fractured his skull or more accurately the blow to his head did. Whoever struck the boy used chakra to increase the strength of their blow and with the direct hit being to his head...Iruka is very fortunate that things weren’t worse.”

Kakashi nodded his head dumbly, all his mind could focus on was the fact that Iruka was in the hospital and had more than likely cheated death. “Is-Is he really alright...Now?”

“Hmm. Confused, he’s been suffering from the typical side effects one might experience from severe head trauma. The only true concern is that Iruka can’t remember who he was fighting. The blow to his head that day destroyed his short term memory and thus wiped that day from his mind entirely, he can’t even recall going to the training fields at all.”

Kakashi took a shuddering breath.“So they’re going to get away with it.”

Hiruzen shook his head. “I am hopeful that they will be apprehended. I had a group of experienced men take a look at the scene. We’ve tried to question Iruka every which way and although there is little evidence to go off of, I am sure that with time we might gain more information from him. As of right now our only concern is to see him recover. I am sure a visit from you might help the boy’s current mental state.”

Kakashi gave an eager nod, he wanted nothing more than to go and see the boy. “Of course.”

The hokage smiled back at the Anbu standing stock still before him, he knew that Kakashi was anxious to go and see Iruka for himself. “Good, then I believe we are done here. Please give my regards to Iruka.”

Kakashi bowed to the man before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

 

*****************************

 

It only took a little while to find where Iruka was located in the hospital, one of the advantages of being an Anbu was no doctor or nurse was going to question why you wanted to see someone. Visiting hours didn’t apply to him as he had free reign to do whatever the hell he wanted, they simply just moved aside. Chuckling to himself as he walked down the hallway Kakashi stopped before the closed door he’d been searching for and sighed. The nameplate said umino Iruka. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, Kakashi carefully opened the door and entered with the smallest amount of noise as possible. The room was dark, the window curtains drawn closed and no overhead lights were on. It didn’t take a genius to figure out that Iruka was more than likely sensitive to light right now. Closing the door behind him, Kakashi walked around the curtain separating the door from the occupant in the room. His breath caught in his throat at the sight of the boy tucked in under the blankets. Iruka had an I.v. that was feeding him a cocktail of pain medicine, anti-nausea, and anti-inflammatory if his first glance to the packets were right. The side of the boys’ head was bruised, the only evidence of the internal trauma the chakra laced punch had caused. Gritting his teeth beneath his mask, Kakashi forced himself to take a few deep breaths to calm himself. There was no one to kill right now, no proof as to who had done this to the small boy and if Iruka didn’t remember on his own the culprit could very well get away with it. Shaking that thought, Kakashi approached the bed and smiled at the boy who was sleeping at the moment. Kakashi allowed his hand to reach out and take the boys hand gently into his own.

“I’m back Iruka.” Kakashi made sure to keep his voice low, so as not to disturb the boys rest.

Iruka slept on none the wiser that his Anbu had returned and was standing at his side. Sighing Kakashi let the boys hand go and made his way to the chair pressed up against the nearby wall in the corner. Settling himself in to wait for the boy, Kakashi wondered who would do such a thing to someone like Iruka. Iruka wasn’t the type to get into fights of that he knew. Kakashi’s first thought went to the boys previous bullies, but Iruka had been adamant in the past that they stayed far away from him now. That meant that it was more likely that someone else that had caused the damage to Iruka’s head, but who? Kakashi had no choice, but to wait and see if Iruka could tell him anything or if he’d have to go investigate where it had happened himself.

 

**********************

 

Kakashi’s head jerked upright at the first sound of movement from the bed. He smiled beneath his mask when he saw Iruka shift under the blankets. Unsure if he should stay where he was or go stand beside the the boys bedside, Kakashi warred with himself as to what to do. The choice was made for him however when the pre-genin groaned and whispered out.

“Nurse?” In a confused manner as if the boy was uncertain as to whether or not he truly needed help.

Rising Kakashi walked over to the boys bedside, he wasn’t surprised to see the boy keeping his eyes closed. They were probably so sensitive that even movement bothered them, making sure he tempered his voice to try and not harm the boys sensitive body Kakashi whispered.

“Its alright Iruka.”

The boys head shifted on his pillow towards him, his brow furrowing as if he was contemplating if he knew who was speaking to him or not. “W-Wolf?”

“Hmm? I’m right here.”

Kakashi reached out and took the boys hand, he was surprised when the boys smaller hand tightened around his own. “Hey it’s alright.”

Iruka was crying as he grasped tightly to the Anbu’s gloved hand, seeing Iruka so distraught Kakashi used his other hand to reach out and gently stroke the uninjured side of the boys head.

“Its okay Iruka.”

“I-I can’t- I can’t remember.”

“Shh it’s okay. You took a bad blow to the head kid.”

“But-.”

“Its okay Iruka, don’t worry about it. Just relax alright?”

Iruka gave the barest of nods before falling still once more, though his hand remained clamped tightly onto Kakashi’s own. Smiling down at the boy, Kakashi took a breath before asking.

“Do you know how long you’ve been here?” That was the one thing he’d failed to ask the hokage in his haste to come see the boy.

Iruka seemed confused a moment before he said. “No.”

“Okay, I can ask a nurse later. I just got back from my mission a few hours ago.”

Iruka smiled a bit upon hearing that. “Y-You came to s-See me.”

“Of course. The hokage himself told me you were here, I came right over to see how you were.”

“My head hurts.”

Snorting a bit Kakashi retorted dryly. “A chakra punch does that kid.”

Iruka’s smile was back for a moment before the boy asked. “I-Is it night?”

Frowning at the odd question Kakashi answered the boy.

“No it’s daytime Iruka, but the nurses have your windows blocked out and the lights are off because of your head.”

“Okay.” Came the breathy response from the boy.

“Why’d you want to know if it was night?”

“I-I don’t know...I can’t remember.” The confusion lacing the boys voice had Kakashi closing his eyes in frustration on the boys behalf, Kakashi opened his eyes a few moments later once he’d gotten a hold of himself. “Don’t worry about it. You’re going to be keeping your eyes shut for a while yet. They’ll be too sensitive to be looking around just yet.”

“Okay.”

Kakashi looked up suddenly at the sound of the door opening, all the while trailing his thumb across Iruka’s hand. He reassured Iruka when the boy tensed at the noise. “Shh it’s just a nurse.”

Said nurse came into view and smiled at them. She bowed to Kakashi before approaching, her voice low she asked. “Iruka sweetie, how do you feel?”

“My head hurts.”

The woman nodded her head before looking over at the boys I.v. pole. Looking back to the boy she informed him. “I’m going to give you some medicine that should help with that alright?”

“Okay.”

Smiling The nurse pulled out a vial from her apron pouch and found a packet-ed syringe. Tearing open the package she quickly measured out the correct dosage before sticking the needle into the the boys I.v catheter. 

“All done, that should help in just a few minutes.”

Iruka frowned. “You didn’t do anything.”

Smirking the woman shared an amused look with Kakashi as she informed Iruka. “Honey I used your I.v. so I didn’t have to poke you.”

“Oh.”

Smiling she lifted her gaze to the silent Anbu before quietly stating. “The hokage sent word that he’d have a special visitor.” Kakashi inclined his head. “If you could follow me Anbu-san, I’ll show you where the spare blankets are, in case he gets cold.”

Catching onto the woman’s real desire to speak to him privately Kakashi nodded.

“Of course, Iruka I’ll be right back.”

“Okay.”

The boys repeated answer was amusing, but it was the fact that Iruka’s response was slower that had Kakashi smirking. The obviously drugged boy was beginning to drift off, Kakashi followed the nurse outside the boys room. The door closed behind them and the nurse sighed.

“Thank you. We have him on a pretty strict regiment of drugs right now. The stuff I gave him just now should help him sleep, his eyes are so sensitive that he’s keeping them closed. He’s experiencing a phenomenon where he can’t tell day from night and his sleep cycle is screwed up because of it.”

“Ah...He asked whether it was night or not.”

The nurse nodded her head. “That’s common. Anyways, the other drugs are just precautionary, the painkiller can’t really do much for him since its his brain that’s affected.”

Kakashi nodded his head. “How long has he been here? He wasn’t able to tell me.”

the nurse pursed her lips. “Memory loss, thankfully it’s temporary. While his brain heals from the fractured skull, he’s going to forget things. Iruka has been here for three days already and he hasn’t yet been able to explain anything about the day of his accident. We took him for a ct scan and he’s doing good, there’s no hemorrhage in his brain or anything like that. Just a fracture and a concussion. He’ll get better with time and rest.”

Kakashi sighed in relief. “Good.”

The woman smiled  back at him upon hearing his obvious relief. “He’s going to be sleeping a lot until his concussion gets better. If you’d like you can stay with him until you have other things to do. No one’s going to argue your presence here.” She teased.

“I’m used to that. I’ll stay until the hokage needs me for something....When will he be released?” The nurses earlier merriment faded as she frowned at the question.

“Anbu-san, Iruka took a severe blow to the head. He’s doing well yes, but we can’t even think of releasing him as he is. Iruka is forgetting the answers to questions we’ve answered before, sometimes just minutes apart from when he first asked them. With no one at home with him, he has to stay until we’re sure that he can look after himself.”

Kakashi gritted his teeth upon hearing that, it made sense of course. If Iruka couldn’t care for himself outside of the hospital there really was no one else to do it. Kakashi wouldn’t be allowed to drop all his responsibilities to take care of the boy. Iruka would have to stay in the hospital until the med-nins deemed it safe for him to leave.

“Hai.” He sighed. “At least he’s in good hands.”

The nurse smiled. “He is, now if you need anything just use the page button and someone will come and check on you two.”

“Thank you.”

She nodded her head before turning and walking off to see to her next patient. Kakashi glanced at the closed door before shaking his head.

“What happened to you Iruka?”


	8. Anbu justice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kakashi spends some time with Iruka at the hospital before going to see the hokage. Upon learning that the investigation into what happened to Iruka is going cold, he offers to let his ninken try and find the culprit. The hokage is not amused with Kakashi's own personal type of justice in seeking out answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God I love unrepentant Kakashi.
> 
> let me know what you guys think in the comments. Thanks again for all of you writing into me, it really makes my day to hear from you guys.
> 
> Re-posted 9-30-2018

Kakashi smiled beneath his mask as he watched the nurse fuss over Iruka, the boy had been improving over the last two days and was no longer as confused as he had been when Kakashi had first arrived. Iruka still forgot things though the gaps between him repeating questions was growing larger with each passing day. Likewise Iruka was doing better in dealing with the fallout of his memory not being what it should be, he no longer freaked out about forgetting something. At most Iruka would sigh and ask either Kakashi or the nurses to answer him anyways and then apologize again for forgetting the answer in the first place. Kakashi had taken it upon himself to make sure that the boy knew that it wasn’t his fault that he was forgetting things. His brain was still healing after all and the blow to the head that Iruka had sustained had been quite severe for someone his age. Kakashi chuckled as he watched Iruka shove at the nurses hands when she tried to fiddle with his head again. The bruising was finally starting to shift from the deep purple, though it was faint the edges were lightening up and showing that the boy was indeed healing.

“Alright, I’ll leave you alone. Eat your lunch.”

Iruka sighed in relief when the woman stopped pestering him. “Yes ma'am.”

The nurse smiled before giving a nod to Kakashi which was returned by the Anbu before she turned and left the room. Iruka tilted his head as he stared at his lunch. With the darkness in the room he shouldn’t have been able to tell just how much he didn’t wish to partake of what was being offered to him that day. There was very little light in the room even though the boy was getting better. Iruka’s senses were still running amok on him, so people kept their voices to a minimum and the windows stayed covered. It hadn’t been until yesterday night that they tried to bring in the first traces of light to the room. A small lamp was situated in the far corner of the room, covered by the privacy curtain to help diminish its glow. Iruka still winced when he looked in that direction, but for the most part had gotten used to the new level of brightness in the room. Now with the added light Iruka was able to see for himself that what he was being forced to eat was definitely not up to par with the ramen he usually ate. Thinking better of it, Iruka glanced towards Wolf a perplexed expression flitting across his face.

“What’s the matter?”

Iruka  looked up to the Anbu who had been keeping him company for the last few days. “I was just wondering something.”

“Hmm?”

“When do you eat?”

Chuckling Kakashi replied. “When you’re asleep.”

Iruka thought a moment before then asking. “Have I asked that before?”

Kakashi shook his head at the boy in mirth. “Yeah a few times, don’t worry about it. Eat your lunch.”

Iruka picked up his fork and started to take small bites of his lunch, chewing and swallowing before he dared to ask another question. “Do you take your mask off even if your here?”

Smirking beneath his mask at the boys ever present curiousity, Kakashi nodded his head. “Yes, but like I said your asleep and I know the nurses rounds.”

Iruka thought a moment before nodding his head and going back to his meal. Kakashi watched the boy as he pushed his food around a bit before taking a bite. The pre-genin was still battling nausea from his head wound and his appetite came and went along with his symptoms. Today looked to be a day where very little food was going to be making it into the boys stomach. As if he was psychic Iruka pushed the tray away from himself and settled back among his pillows.

“Bad day huh?”

Iruka sighed down at the tray and looked his way. “I hate feeling sick.”

“I don’t know anyone who likes it, but I know what you mean. It’ll go away in a bit, if you get hungry later I can get you something else.”

Iruka smiled at the Anbu. “You’re sure the hokage doesn’t need you?”

Kakashi shook his head. “Nope, I am cleared to stay here as long as you need me.” That wasn’t entirely true, but the hokage had already stated that there were plenty of his comrades in the village to make up for him visiting with Iruka. Kakashi wasn’t going to waste the opportunity to spend time with the boy.

“Your not doing much, it must be boring for you to sit around.”

Kakashi chuckled. “Mah you’d be surprised. A lot of Anbu missions are sitting around, not making a sound and waiting.”

“Really?”

Seeing the excitement in the boys face upon learning something about the illustrious Anbu, Kakashi decided to give the boy a bit more info. “Yeah. You find yourself a good hiding spot, mask your chakra and wait it out.”

Iruka smiled at him. “Don’t you get bored?”

“I read.” It was a simple and truthful answer, not that Iruka seemed to think so.

Iruka laughed at him. “You can’t read while on a mission Wolf.”

Kakashi tilted his head before asking.“Who told you that?”

Iruka blinked back at him in surprise, obviously at a loss as to what to do now. The boy frowned a moment later, challenging the Anbu’s statement. “But...Don’t you have to pay attention?” Kakashi nodded his head. “Then how do you do that and read at the same time?”

“Mah you use all of your senses Iruka and if all else fails you use your summons.”

Iruka thought about it a moment, ultimately deciding that there were more pressing things to talk about. “You have a summons?”

Kakashi nodded his head, amused that the boy was so easily side tracked. Seeing where Iruka’s mind was headed, Kakashi cut him off. “ I can’t tell you what they are...Sorry.”

Although Iruka seemed put out at not being allowed to know, he easily brought up the fact that he’d seen some before. “ That’s okay...Beki’s dad has a summons he showed our class.”

“Oh? What was his summons?”

“Weird little rat things.” Iruka shrugged his shoulders, not bothering to try and figure out exactly what animal it was.

Chuckling Kakashi shook his head before asking. “Were they actually rats Iruka?”

The boy scrunched up his face before shaking his head the barest amounts so as to not make his nausea worse. “No… Not really, but they dig holes in the ground.”

Tilting his head Kakashi asked with amusement. “Are you talking about a mole?”

Iruka snorted. “No.” Iruka pouted. “ I know what a mole is...These were different...They stand up and look around.”

Kakashi’s eyes widened before he asked. “Was it a meerkat?”

“Huh?”

Rolling his eyes Kakashi stated. “A meerkat. They dig burrows, long tunnels through the earth and sit up on their hind legs to warn their colony.”

Iruka smiled and nodded his head too eagerly, the boy groaned before muttering. “Yeah that. It was one of those.”

Chuckling at the boys forgetfulness Kakashi continued. “Did he show you the entire summons or did he just bring it with him?”

“He bit his thumb.” That seemed to make the boy pale more than his own abuse to his skull.

Iruka stating as such with a wince. Snorting Kakashi told the boy.

“It doesn’t hurt Iruka, after a while you build up scar tissue and the nerves at the tips of your fingers go numb.”

Iruka blinked at him a moment before stating. “That sounds bad.”

Kakashi shrugged. “Well it stops hurting at least.”

Iruka thought about that a second before agreeing with the Anbu, this time nodding his head slowly to prevent jostling his brain.

“Yours aren’t rat things are they?”

Snorting Kakashi retorted. “Meerkats and no they aren’t. Although multiple people can have the same contract, our village has quite a variety of summons. Did your parents have summons?”

So far they hadn’t really talked about the boys late family, but Kakashi figured that so long as it was about good memories things wouldn’t come to bite him in the ass. Iruka’s smile proved that he was right.

“My dad did...I don’t know if mom did or not. She never showed me any.”

Kakashi nodded his head to the boy. “What was your fathers, summons tend to go down a family line.”

Iruka suddenly scrunched up his face before asking. “Do I have to have his?”

Chuckling at the horrified face the boy was making Kakashi shook his head. “No, but chances are that they would be loyal because they knew your father, you wouldn’t have to prove yourself to them.”

“Oh...Hmm.” Iruka seemed torn about the entire thing.

smirking at the thoughtful boy, Kakashi nudged he boy forward by asking again. “What were his summons?”

Iruka blinked as if just realizing that he hadn’t actually said what they were. Sighing at his forgetfulness, the boy replied. “ They were scorpions...I don’t like bugs.”

Chuckling at Iruka’s apparent disapproval of his father’s choice in summons, Kakashi told the pre-genin. “Well you can always find a different summons for yourself when you’re ready to take one on that is.”

Iruka smiled. “Good...I don’t want bugs.”

Kakashi nodded his head to the boys firm statement. “No bugs, got it.”

Iruka smiled at him before yawning. 

“Getting tired?”

Iruka shook his head stubbornly, like many children did when trying to avoid having to take a nap. Snorting in disbelief to the boys statement, Kakashi reminded the boy.

“The more you rest the faster you heal.”

Iruka sighed. “I’ve been here forever.”

Talking while giving off small gasps of laughter Kakashi said. “No you haven’t.”

Iruka huffed. “Well it feels like it.”

“I’m sure it does.” Kakashi agreed.

“When can I go home?”

“When’s the last time you asked me that?” Kakashi challenged back.

Iruka frowned a moment before he squinted his eye and said in a speculative tone. “This morning?”

Kakashi shook his head. “And that’s why you’re not ready to go home.”.

“Damn.”

“Language.”

Iruka glanced to the Anbu and tilted his head. “What language?”

Kakashi shook his head at the oblivious boys reply. “ What I meant was no cursing.”

Iruka frowned before asking. “Aren’t you allowed to curse?”

“I’m an Anbu, I can do a lot of things you can’t. Not a good comparison there Iruka.”

Iruka sighed before nodding his head. “Alright I guess so...I’ll be careful with what I say.”

“Good. Don’t need you cursing like a wave nin.”

Iruka tilted his head. “Do they curse?”

Snorting Kakashi replied. “It’s a saying Iruka, I’m sure that some curse quite a lot, but it’s just a phrase people use a lot.”

Iruka  nodded his head before yawning once more,  smirking to himself Kakashi stated. “Time for bed.”

“I’m already in bed.” Iruka shot back with a tired grin.

“Smart ass.”

Iruka laughed at the Anbu’s dry tone of voice.

“Go to sleep.”

Iruka  nodded his head and got comfortable in his hospital bed. “You’ll be here when I wake up?”

“I promise.”

Iruka smiled as he closed his eyes. Kakashi waited to make sure that the boy was indeed fully asleep before he rose from his chair. With Iruka’s sleeping patterns Kakashi had at least two hours if not more before he needed to be back beside the boy. Giving himself a nod, Kakashi disappeared in a puff of smoke.

 

***************************

 

The hokage ignored the Anbu standing before him as he finished signing something. Tucking the files back in their folder neatly, Hiruzen placed the folder at the corner of his desk before looking up.

“Hello Kakashi.”

“Hokage-sama.”

“How is Iruka today?”

“Better, he’s doing well as far as his memory is concerned. Less instances of forgetting what he’s asked.”

The man nodded his head. “Good good- And you’re here I’m guessing to ask about the investigation once more.”

Kakashi would have looked rather sheepish if it weren’t for the fact that he was still wearing his mask. The small mercy of not blushing before the hokage gave the teen the courage to continue.

“Has anything been found?”

The hokage shook his head. “I’m afraid not. It would seem we’ve reached the point where if no one comes forward or if Iruka doesn’t regain those memories...We may never know what exactly happened that day.”

Kakashi clenched his fists. “Sir...I- Had an idea earlier today as I was talking with Iruka.”

“Oh?”

Nodding his head, Kakashi continued. “We were talking about summons, it was as we were doing this that I realized that my own summons might be able to pick up on the scents of the person responsible.”

The hokage scratched at his beard a moment before asking.

“Would they not be confused by the scents of the men already investigating the area? It’s been some time since Iruka was even there.”

“They might, though if I told them to ignore the fresher scents and look only for the ones that are no doubt fading from the area.-”

“Then they might find who was responsible...Very well. Go and try, it’s the least we can do at this time since nothing else seems to be working.”

Nodding his head, Kakashi bowed to the hokage. “Thank you hokage-sama.”

“And Kakashi.”

The teen straightened himself out and nodded to show he was listening. “Should you do discover who the culprit is, you are to return here and report your findings. Under no circumstances are you to try and find the person or persons responsible. Understood?”

With a resigned sigh Kakashi nodded his head. “Hai hokage-sama.”

Smirking at the Anbu, the third hokage waved the teen off to do his own investigation. Kakashi walked to the nearby open window and was about to jump out of it, when the hokage called out.

“Oh and Kakashi.”

The teen twisted his head about. “Hmm?”

“We will be having a talk about your little note to Iruka’s sensei at the academy.”

Kakashi tensed upon hearing the man’s stern words, dutifully chastised the teenage Anbu bowed his head a moment. “Hai hokage-sama”

“Good. Off you go.”

Kakashi jumped out of the window, leaving the third hokage to shake his head as he watched the teen disappear from sight.

 

*************************

 

Kakashi had his arms folded over his chest as he watched his pack of ninken sniff around at the ground. Occasionally one of them would complain about there being too many scents.

“Just keep looking.” He bark out at them. Pakkun for all his laziness was perched firmly on his butt beside Kakashi’s legs. Scowling down at the leader of his pack, Kakashi questioned the pug. “Why aren’t you helping?”

“Come on boss, with all the others I’m sure they’ll find who your looking for. What’d they do again?”

Aware that Pakkun was just trying to stall for time, Kakashi rolled his eyes even while replying. “They hurt a friend.”

“Hmmm a friend you say?” The tilt to the canine’s voice had Kakashi bunching up his shoulders.

“Pakkun leave it.”

The ninken sighed before looking back out to his pack. “Alright, if you say so boss. I don’t suppose you have any scent markers for us to use as a means to ignore all these other scents?”

Kakashi shook his head forlornly, things would have been so much easier if he’d thought to bring something with him. “Not really...I don’t have anything that would smell like-Wait.”

The Anbu quickly knelt down beside his ninken and held out his hand. The dog tilted his head at the offered hand in confusion.

“Smell me.”

Pakkun snorted at the command, Kakashi glared at the ninken until he complied.

“Fine, but I know what you smell like boss.”

“Not me Pakkun. The boy who was hurt, his scent should be on my hands. You’re looking for a scent that was intermingled with his.”

The dogs eyes widened before the ninken’s tail wagged. Pakkun came forward and started sniffing at the teen’s hands every which way before he tore away and started sniffing at the ground. Kakashi stood back up and watched with a anxiety he’d never felt before when watching his ninken work. Kakashi supposed that was because this time it was to help someone he cared about. If his ninken couldn’t find the person responsible then there was a greater chance of the person getting away, already the hokage was commenting on the slim chance of finding the perpetrator. Should Kakashi’s ninken fail, whoever had harmed Iruka would get away. Kakashi wasn’t counting on Iruka gaining his memory back from that day and it wasn’t fair to put pressure on the boy to remember. Iruka had been distraught when he continued to fail to remember the day of his own attack. Iruka wanted to know what had happened and his own brain refusing to cooperate with him made the boy quite distraught. Kakashi clenched his fists as he waited for the ninken to show any sign of progress or defeat. As the minutes ticked by with nothing, the swell of hope in him began to wane. Kakashi wanted to be able to tell Iruka that whoever had hurt him was going to face the hokages justice, but he couldn’t do that if he couldn’t find the person. A bark had him coming back to focus, running forward he peered down at pakkun as he went in a circle.

“Find something?” The eagerness in his voice would be overlooked by himself, but not his ninken who perked up and came running to see what Pakkun had found.

Pakkun nodded his head as he continued to sniff. “Yeah...The runts scent is here, right here and there’s others. Older scents like his.”

“More than one?”

The ninken paused in his sniffing to tell him. “Two scents, both male.”

A smile blossomed behind Kakashi’s mask as he asked the ninken. “Could you locate them?”

The dog went back to sniffing a moment before looking back up to him. “Think so, we need to search for them soon though boss, the scents are pretty faint and I could lose the scent all together if we wait too long.”

Nodding his head, Kakashi paused only briefing as his mind reminded him of the hokage’s orders. Still Kakashi wasn’t going after the people for the sake of harming them, he was going after them for the sake of identifying them for the hokage. Nodding to himself, Kakashi looked down to his ninken.

“Pakkun track them down.”

The ninken grinned and quickly plastered his face back to the ground, he darted off a minute later and Kakashi plus the rest of his ninken took off after him.

 

******************

 

The hokage gave the teen a stern look even as he reached up to rub his brow in frustration. Letting out a long drawn out sigh, the hokage muttered. “Alright, please explain to me one more time why you felt the need to do this?”

Kakashi swallowed, he supposed he got a little carried away after managing to track the two boys down. Kakashi had only intended to identify them so that the hokage could deal out punishment...Then his anger kinda got the better of him.

“Um...Right. So Pakkun found the scents of two boys and I told him to track them because Pakkun said he might lose the scents all together if we waited.” The hokage nodded his head.

“So we tracked them down. The two were together and in the process of picking on a smaller child....Andthenikindalostitandimighthavetiedthemupsidedownandinterritagedthemuntiltheystartedcryingbeforebringingthemhere.”

The hokages glower told the teen all he needed to know. Sighing Kakashi muttered out more clearly for the man. “I kinda lost it...And uh tied them upside down from a tree with some ninja wire and proceeded to uh...Interrogate them as if they were missing nin instead of genin. I brought them here after I got a confession though and technically I didn’t harm them, I just threatened them...A lot.”

The look the hokage was making didn’t make Kakashi feel like he was going to be getting out of this situation unscathed. Instead of commenting on the teen’s apparent restraint to not harm the boys, he reiterated for Kakashi what he’d done.

“You tracked down two boys, strung them up by their ankles and interrogated them with I believe the threat was something along the lines of letting your ninken chew off their arms and legs. Then you brought these two genin, tied up like missing nins, both crying and so traumatized that they had wet themselves.”

Kakashi was glad his mask hid the wry smirk he had upon learning that tid bit, he hadn’t known that the boys had wet themselves after he’d handed them over.

“Stop smiling!”

Kakashi coughed. Right the hokage knew him too well, his mask couldn’t hid everything.

“Sorry sir.”

The hokage sighed as he rubbed at his forehead in an attempt to diminish the headache that was quickly taking over him as he was forced to deal with this debacle. “No your not, but I’ll take the platitude as its all I’m likely to get from you.”

“Yes sir.”

The glower had Kakashi looking back at the floor.

“Well then. I suppose the only thing to do now is for me to deal with their punishment.”

Kakashi glanced up at the hokage. “I caught them picking on another child, even after having harmed Iruka as they had...They hadn’t learned a lesson.”

The hokage raised a brow at that. “Is that why you lost control? Because it made you think of Iruka?”

Kakashi shrugged his shoulders. Truth be told Kakashi wasn’t sure if that was the reason or not. All Kakashi knew was that knowing that the two little shits responsible for Iruka’s injuries were right in front of him, laughing as if nothing had happened. He’d lost it. They’d abandoned Iruka to whatever fate his injuries might have caused, after injuring him severely that he lost consciousness. Swallowing Kakashi asked.

“Sir, if I may...What will you do with them?”

The hokage shook his head. “I have much to think about, I’m not entirely sure what to do. They are still children in many ways...But the harm they’ve done and with no apparent concern to their fellow man makes me more amenable to a sterner punishment. There is still much to think about, it will take time for me to decide what to do with them.”

Kakashi nodded. “Hai, well if you don’t mind hokage-sama I’d like to get back to the hospital. I promised Iruka I’d be there when he woke up...I figure we can hash out my own...Punishment later?”

The teen’s words brought a smile back to the hokage’s face, not just for the fact that Kakashi was trying to avoid punishment. No, it was because he was eager to return to Iruka and didn’t wish to be held back from doing so simply to be punished. The hokage smirked at the teen.

“I suppose we can...Though you realize that I now have to deal with both the academy incident and this one.”

Kakashi shrugged his shoulders. “To be fair, with the academy it was just a note.” The glower he received had him looking back at the floor. “Right...Never mind.”

“Go away Kakashi before I change my mind about dealing with you now.”

“Yes hokage-sama”

A faint smirk beneath his mask, the teen disappeared once more to return back to the hospital where a certain pre-genin was waiting for him. Kakashi couldn’t wait to tell Iruka that he knew what had happened that day and that the people responsible would be dealt with by the hokage himself.


	9. Answers found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi returns to the hospital and gets to tell Iruka about what had happened to him. The boy has mixed responses to learning the truth of his apparent attack and the two spend some time together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy this latest chapter. Please leave comments letting me know if you liked it or not. Thanks again to all those reading and writing comments. 
> 
>  
> 
> Re-posted 10-7-2018

Kakashi sighed in relief when he returned to the hospital to find Iruka still asleep in his bed. Kakashi hadn’t expected to take so long when talking with the hokage, but his subsequent investigation, tracking down the two responsible for Iruka’s injury  and then another lecture by the hokage had resulted in the Anbu being gone far longer than he was comfortable with. Sliding back into his chair, Kakashi sighed and relaxed. At least Iruka would be none the wiser about him leaving. It dawned on Kakashi a moment later prompting the teenage Anbu to frown as he realized that there was no way for him to explain how he had gotten the answers about Iruka’s attack if he didn’t fess up to leaving the boys side while he was asleep. Silently cursing himself for his lack of thought, Kakashi wondered what would be best, lying to the boy or telling him the truth. It was as he was thinking that through that Iruka woke on his bed, the boy smiled when he caught sight of the Wolf Anbu.

“Did you eat?”

Kakashi’s head jerked up to see the boy was once more awake, Kakashi smiled beneath his mask at the boy’s comment once it registered in his brain.

“Actually no, I was busy.”

“Busy? With what?”

Chuckling, Kakashi watched as Iruka sat up in his bed once more, getting comfortable among the blankets as he watched him.

“While you were asleep, I went to see the hokage.”

Kakashi swallowed stiffly as he waited to see how the boy would react. To his surprise ,the boy tilted his head at him and only asked, “Do you have another mission?”

Shaking his head, Kakashi explained. “No, I went to see how the investigation was going concerning your attack.”

“Oh.”

Iruka looked into his lap, a small frown marring his face. With a sigh, Kakashi got up from his chair and crossed the room to sit on the edge of the boy’s bed.

“Iruka, I know you’ve been discouraged because you couldn’t remember, so I wanted to see if they were having any luck finding who hurt you.”

The boy nodded his head, but refused to look up at the Anbu as he said, “They haven’t though.”

“No, they hadn’t...But the conversation you and I had earlier gave me an idea and that’s why I went to see the hokage.”

For the first time since they had started talking about the attack, Iruka looked up at the masked figure. “What conversation?”

“About summons. My summons...Are very good at tracking scents. So I went to ask the hokage if I could try and use them to find who had hurt you.”

Iruka tilted his head. “What’d he say?”

Smiling beneath his mask, Kakashi told the boy, “He was all for it. So I went to where you were attacked on the training field and let them loose to see what they could find.”

Iruka nodded his head eagerly, shifting on top of his bed. “Did they find anything?”

“They did.”

Iruka sat up straighter, his small form practically vibrating with the unused energy the child had. “What’d they find?”

“They found the scents of both of the boys who were there in the training field when you got hurt.”

“Both? There was more than one?”

Kakashi nodded his head. “Yes, two genin boys to be exact. They’re going to be dealt out punishment by the hokage himself.”

Iruka frowned at the Anbu instead of smiling like Kakashi figured he would, Iruka slumped back into the bedding.

“What’s wrong?”

“But...How do you know they did something to me?” Iruka glanced up towards his Anbu, confusion evident across his young face.

“Ah...Yeah that...I might have interrogated them.”

Iruka blinked at the Anbu for a moment. “Interrogated? You asked them questions? But what if they lied?”

Kakashi snorted before remarking, “Not likely.”

Iruka tilted his head. “But how can you be so sure? People lie all the time right?”

Kakashi sighed. “They do, but it’s been my experience that cowards tend to fold like a house of cards falling over over with the slightest breeze.”

Iruka blinked at him. Sighing again, Kakashi muttered “I might have strung them up by their ankles to a tree while questioning them.”

A small smile came across Iruka’s face; the boy’s hands flew up to his mouth as he started giggling. Kakashi sighed in relief when Iruka didn’t act scared or appalled by what he’d done.

“By their ankles?” The boy giggled. Kakashi nodded his head.

“Yes. They told me everything before I took them to the hokage.”

Iruka laughed a bit more before letting his hands fall back to his blankets. the boy thought a moment before asking. “What happened? Why’d they...Hit me?”

Kakashi sighed, he wasn’t quite sure how to go about explaining this to Iruka. He didn’t have much of a choice of course, the boy was waiting for an answer. With a shake of his head, Kakashi told Iruka the truth.. “It was a stupid attack Iruka...They were...You went to the training field at some point in the day and were practicing. The boys came across you and taunted you. From what I can gather you ignored them at first, but when they began making comments about your parents...”

Iruka looked away. “Oh.”

“It’s not your fault Iruka”

“I started the fight though didn’t I?”

Kakashi shrugged. “Technically in a physical sense you did, but they’re the ones that prompted everything. What they said was...Cruel Iruka. There was no reason to say such things to fellow shinobi. You...Well I’m kinda proud of the fact that you used what I taught you, but let’s not get into that.”

Iruka smiled at the Anbu.

“Anyways, you got one of them to the ground and broke his nose. His friend was the one that hit you, at the time he hadn’t even realized that he had used his own chakra to increase the force of his blow. In the end they realized you were hurt and ran for fear of being punished.”

Iruka was silent a moment before he managed to whisper. “They just left me there.”

“Yeah, they did.” Kakashi wasn’t quite sure what to think when he saw Iruka’s reaction to being abandoned by people of his own village, least of all when the boy continued to react in the opposite manner than what he was expecting the pre-genin to.

Iruka nodded his head as he laid back down against his pillows. “Am I in trouble?”

“What? Why would you think your in trouble?” Kakashi was baffled to hear the boy ask such a thing. 

Iruka looked up to the masked teen and said in a confused tone of voice. “I started the fight”

Kakashi shook his head.

“Even if you did. You weren’t trying to kill anyone Iruka, it was a brawl nothing more. The boys are older than you and have training that you don’t. The moment they realized you were hurt they should have gotten help. They chose not to do that and you could have suffered worse injuries because of their decision.”

Iruka nodded his head before repeating what he’d heard the nurses talking about. “My brain could have bled.”

Kakashi’s hands clenched into fists when he heard Iruka’s innocent voice repeat such a horrid thing. “Yeah, it could have. You were lucky Iruka, those jounin found you and got you here before the swelling was too bad.”

Iruka sighed as he stared down at the hem of his blanket, his fingers fiddling with it. “But...Aren’t I still in trouble? I started the fight and I-I broke that boys nose right?”

Kakashi smiled beneath his mask and not just because Iruka was so innocent, but because he enjoyed hearing it mentioned how Iruka broke the other boys nose. Luckily Iruka couldn’t tell that he was smiling, if word got back to the hokage about that he might end up with another lecture on his hands.

“Trust me Iruka, you are not in trouble. You might have started the fight in the physical sense and yes you broke the boys nose, but everyone knows that you weren’t doing those things to be malicious. You were doing those things to defend yourself.”

“Okay, if you say so.”

Chuckling at the boys level of trust in him, Kakashi nodded his head. “I say so.”

“Was the hokage mad at them?”

“He hasn’t decided what to do with them yet, but I got the impression that he wasn’t very pleased with their choices. Starting a fight with a younger boy and then leaving him to suffer whatever injuries they had caused is not the best way to make friends with our hokage.”

Iruka smiled at him. “Is he mad at you?”

Kakashi grimaced behind his mask. “Nah...We’re...Good.”

Iruka gave him a look at that before saying. “You paused.”

Knowing he was caught Kakashi admitted. “Okay so I might be in a bit of trouble for hanging them up by their ankles and interrogating them. The hokage will forgive me Iruka so it’s not a big deal.”

“Were you not supposed to do that?”

Kakashi shook his head. “Not really...But I didn’t do any permanent damage to them so the hokage isn’t all that upset with me. Just perturbed I would say.”

Iruka nodded his head at the Anbu, in a quiet voice the pre-genin questioned his Anbu. “Do you know their names?”

Kakashi paused a moment as he considered what to say. “I do, but I think it would be better for you to hold off knowing their names until the hokage has decided what to do with them. As it is, I doubt you had many run ins with them before that day, but stressing yourself over trying to figure out why they might have targeted you would be more harmful than good. I don’t think they chose you because they knew you, I think they chose you because you were alone.”

Iruka’s brow furrowed. “Easy target.”

“Exactly. When I rounded them up they had been in the process of harassing another kid. This isn’t their first offense Iruka and the hokage knows this.”

The boy nodded his head. “Okay Wolf...I trust you.”

Kakashi smiled beneath his mask upon hearing those words, his heart beating just a tad faster for it. Kakashi had known in his heart that the boy trusted him at least in part, but to hear the boy say the words aloud was...Nice.

“Thanks.” He stammered.

“What do you think the hokage’s going to do with them?”

Kakashi shrugged his shoulders. “No clue kid, though I have the distinct impression they won’t like it.”

Iruka giggled at that. “Are you scared of the hokage?”

Kakashi tilted his head a bit. “Why’d you ask that?”

“Cause he’s going to punish you too.”

“Ah...Yeah forgot about that, um I suppose. We have a pretty good relationship I’d say, he understands me and I understand him. Like I said he’s more perturbed at me at the moment than actually angry. My little stunt at the school didn’t help my case today.”

“Huh?”

Kakashi blanched as he realized what he just said. “Nothing. Forget about it. So how’s your head?”

Iruka blinked at him in confusion before nodding his head in reply followed shortly by. “Alright. I still have a headache, but I’m not as nauseous as I was earlier.”

“Good good. Feel like having a snack then?”

Iruka smiled and nodded his head. Kakashi inwardly sighed in relief when he was able to distract the boy from his own comment. Kakashi didn’t want to try and explain how he he’d threatened the boys sensei, though he was curious to know what had happened while he was away.

“How about I get you a snack and you tell me what you remember from your latest lessons at school.”

Iruka nodded his head. “Jello please.”

Kakashi snorted. “After some real food.”

Iruka sighed, but nodded his head. “Alright.” Iruka muttered in a bemoaning fashion.

Chuckling Kakashi got up from the boys bed and walked around towards the door to flag down a nurse to request some food be brought in for Iruka. Kakashi sighed in relief once he was behind the privacy screen, he’d done all he could to make sure Iruka was taken care of. He’d found the boys responsible for the Iruka’s injury and brought them to the hokage, though a tad later than the man would have liked. Now all he had to do was see the boy through his recovery and make sure the boy could take care of himself once more before he was released from the hospital. With a little luck they could be back in their training field together in a week or two. A smile came to his face as Kakashi flagged down a nurse and told her to bring a tray up for Iruka before shouting out to the lady as she walked away.

“Oh and he wants jello.”

The woman smirked at him in a knowing way that confused Kakashi, but he shrugged the woman off and re-entered the boys room to wait for his food to be delivered.

 

*************************

 

Kakashi smiled beneath his mask as he watched Iruka eat his jello, the boy seemed quite content as he munched on the treat. Swallowing his latest bite, the boy turned and asked.

“Do you like jello?”

Kakashi shook his head. “Not really.”

Iruka  looked shocked to hear that, laughing at the child’s exaggerated response to jello Kakashi explained. “Different people like different things Iruka. Jello’s not really my thing.”

“But it’s good” Iruka reasoned.

Chuckling at the boys attempts to win him over Kakashi said. “Just means there’s more jello for you.”

Iruka smiled around another bite of the gelatinous food, once he had swallowed his bite Iruka continued. “What do you like?”

“Hmm? As far as what?”

“Food? I don’t know anything.”

Chuckling at the boys lack of parameters, Kakashi told the boy. “I prefer pudding to jello”

Iruka smiled at the Anbu. “What kind?”

“Butterscotch.” Iruka laughed. “What’s so funny?”

“Nothing.”

Shaking his head at the boy’s antics, Kakashi continued. “I like tonkatsu.”

Iruka nodded his head before stating. “I like ramen.”

Kakashi chuckled. “Most kids do.”

Iruka made a face at that before saying. “I’m not a kid, I’m almost old enough to graduate from the academy”

Kakashi held up his hands in a surrender pose. “Right right, so sorry. Ramen’s not bad if you get the right kind I suppose.”

Iruka tilted his head a bit as if assessing what the Anbu was saying. “They have tontaktsu ramen.”

Kakashi chuckled, as if Iruka’s stating such a thing would suddenly make him passionate about ramen. “Do they?” He played along.

Iruka nodded his head around another bite of jello.

“What kind do you get?”

“Beef.”

Came the simple reply from the boy as Iruka finished his jello and set the empty cup and spoon aside. Kakashi was smiling beneath his mask and for the life of him couldn’t figure out why he was so happy. They’d been talking about jello, pudding, and ramen. Normally his conversations involved what the fastest way to kill an enemy was, not what flavor of ramen was the best. Shaking his head Kakashi was jolted out of his musings when Iruka interjected.

“What?”

“Hmm oh sorry I was just thinking about something...So how have your classes been?”

Iruka made a face as if he was trying to recall things, Kakashi waited to see if the boy would be able to remember his latest lessons when Iruka suddenly said. “My sensei had an episode, but I don’t know what that’s supposed to mean.”

“Huh?”

Iruka nodded his head. “He was screaming”

Kakashi’s eyes widened. “What? Why?”

Iruka shrugged. “He didn’t like a note someone left him on the blackboard. The windows were all uncovered and someone wrote on the blackboard, sensei started screaming about it...The other sensei’s took him out of class and we were told to go home. Class was canceled after that.”

Kakashi tried his hardest not to laugh upon hearing about the man’s apparent break down to his little note, now he at least knew why the hokage was so miffed with him.

“I-I see.” Kakashi snorted out. 

Iruka raised an eyebrow before asking. “Are you alright? What’s so funny?”

Kakashi shook his head. “Sorry...Just...Never mind me. So classes have been canceled huh? Well then I suppose you might not have missed much.”

Iruka sighed and nodded. “Unless they found a sub. I’m going to be even father behind because of this.”

Iruka grouched. Kakashi smiled gently behind his mask, though the boy couldn’t see it.

“Don’t worry about it Iruka, we’ll get you caught up. You’ll graduate just like the other students.”

Iruka looked at him. “You don’t know that though.”

Kakashi nodded his head. “You’re right I don’t, but I have every faith that you’ll be able to graduate with the rest of your class. We’ll just have to work a little harder when your released.”

Iruka nodded his head, spirits lifted from the Anbu’s kind reassurances. “Alright.”

“Good. Let's worry about that later ne? You won't be getting out of here for another few days I think.”

Iruka nodded his head before telling the Anbu. “I don’t see why I can't go home now.”

“Iruka, we’ve had this discussion before.”

Iruka shrugged. “So?”

Kakashi sighed. “We’ve had that discussion before...Today.”

The boy blinked before sighing. “Oh...Dam-Darn it.”

Chuckling at the boys attempt to avoid cursing, Kakashi informed Iruka. “You’ll get there Iruka. You took a pretty strong hit to the head kid. No one would bounce back from having their skull fractured.”

“I guess so.”

Kakashi nodded his head. “Take it easy, look at it this way, this might be your last break before I put you through hell so your ready to graduate.”

Iruka smirked at him. “Okay.”

Kakashi smiled back at the boy who couldn’t see his face. “Now, what would you like to do before you conk out on me again?”

Iruka laughed and shook his head. “I’m gonna stay up all night!” He proudly proclaimed.

“No your not.” Kakashi countered reproachfully before adding. “Give it an hour and you’ll be snoring.”

“I don’t snore!”

Kakashi chuckled. “That you know of...So, do you want to see some Anbu tricks or do you want to try and play another card game?”

Iruka made a face before commenting. “You cheat at card games.”

Kakashi waved a hand at him. “I do not. Now which is it?”

Iruka barely had to think about it before he said. “Anbu tricks.”

Nodding his head Kakashi got up and pulled out a senbon from his weapons pouch, before he started what was sure to be something impressive to Iruka, Kakashi said.

“Ne, maybe we keep this between you and me? No need for the hokage to know about me using weapons in the hospital.” Iruka giggled at the Anbu and nodded his head. “Good. Alright so watch this.”

Iruka’s smile beamed as he watched the Anbu begin his latest trick to amuse him. Silently he hoped none of the nurses intruded on their time together. Wolf was always polite to the nurses, but he seemed more reserved when they were around. When it was just him and Iruka, the boy got to see more of the Anbu’s personality and Iruka very much wanted to know more about the boy behind the mask.

 


	10. Going home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having mended enough to be sent home, Iruka is escorted back to his apartment by Kakashi. Once there the two talk for a bit before Kakashi goes to get his lecture by the hokage over with. The anbu learns what the punishments will be for the two boys who harmed Iruka and finds out that soon he'll be going away on a delicate mission to Suna. Meanwhile Iruka does battle with the science experiments growing in his fridge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave me comments letting me know what you thought. I love hearing from you guys, it really makes my day.
> 
> Re-posted 10-7-2018

 

Iruka sighed as he waited for the nurse to finish her last assessment of him, he heard the subtle chuckling of the Anbu in the corner and sent a glare at the teen. The nurse tsked at him and jerked his head back around to finish what she was doing, Iruka rolled his eyes at the woman and did his best to ignore the snort that came from the Anbu.

“Alright you seem to be ready to leave. Do you have any questions?”

Iruka shook his head. The nurse gave him a look before reiterating. “Now if you feel faint, black out or start having any memory issues-”

“Come and see you.” Iruka droned out. 

The woman pursed her lips at him before nodding her head.

“Alright then, your free to go home. your sensei has already been informed that you’re not to return to lessons for another week. Don’t overtire yourself,let yourself adjust to all the sights and sounds of the village before you try to do anything more active.”

Iruka nodded his head. Iruka had gotten better over the last week, his sensitivity to sounds and light had diminished enough that the med nins felt it was safe for him to leave. Iruka was still supposed to be resting, not allowed to attend school or resume training for a while yet. The nurse smiled at Iruka before looking at the masked teen in the corner.

“Are you escorting him home?”

The Anbu nodded his head.

“Hai, I’ll make sure he gets home alright.”

The nurse nodded her head before telling them both. “Well have a good day and don’t hesitate to come back if you have any concerns.”

Iruka nodded his head once more and as soon as the woman was gone from the room did he slump and mutter. “I thought she’d never leave.”

Iruka twisted his head around to look at the chuckling Anbu. “Come on then, let’s break you out of here before they decide to keep you.”

Iruka smiled and jumped down from the bed with only a mild wince from the jerk to his body for his hasty movements. Kakashi shook his head at the impatient boy.

“Give me your hand.”

Iruka looked up at the Anbu and tilted his head in a perplexed manner. “My hand?”

“Mmhmm I’m going to use a transportation jutsu and get us to your place.”

Iruka frowned a moment before commenting.

“It’s not far we can walk.” As if thinking better of it, Iruka questioned. “How do you know where I live?”

Kakashi chuckled at the confused boy before informing him. “Ano it might seem a little strange to the general public to see an Anbu walking a pre-genin about the village and I’m Anbu, I know things.”

Iruka blinked before nodding his head. “Oh...Yeah.”

Snorting Kakashi offered his hand to Iruka, silently requesting the boy take it. . Iruka walked over and put his smaller hand into the gloved one of the Anbu. Kakashi smiled at the boy regardless of him being unable to see his facial expression. 

“Alright, relax and we’ll be there in a minute.”

Iruka nodded his head and watched fascinated as the Anbu performed a hand seal. The pair of them disappeared a moment later.

 

*********************

 

Iruka swayed a bit when they appeared in his apartment, but the Anbu braced him.

“Just take a breath and the dizziness will pass.”

“O-Okay.”

Kakashi patiently waited for the boy to get his bearings before letting Iruka pull away from him. The boy took a deep breath before smiling at him. “I’m home.”

“You are.”

Iruka glanced about his place as if seeing it for the first time, which in retrospect it had been a while since the boy had been home. Kakashi waited patiently for Iruka to decide if he was still needed or not. Kakashi wouldn’t leave the boy if Iruka felt he needed him, though Kakashi suspected that Iruka would be fine on his own now. Kakashi glanced about the sparse living arrangements afforded to the orphan and smiled when he caught sight of a few pictures. No doubt they held the last precious memories Iruka had of his family before his parents had been killed by the demon fox. Likewise there were a few scrolls hanging on the walls, some stretched out as decoration and a few in traditional holders, fully wrapped. Kakashi tilted his head at the sight of them, it was a odd thing for someone so young to hang on their walls.

“Iruka?”

“Hmm?”

The boy replied as he came walking back towards the Anbu’s side from checking on the rest of his apartment.

“What’s with the scrolls?”

Iruka glanced over to the wall before saying. “Oh, those belonged to my parents...My parents said I’d get to learn what’s in them once I was older.”

Kakashi nodded his head, it wasn’t uncommon for families to pass down knowledge or tricks to the newer generation. It saddened Kakashi to know that Iruka wouldn’t be taught by his family like he should have been. Of course that wasn’t to say the boy couldn’t still learn what was inside the scrolls, it just meant that it would be harder as there was probably no one around who would know the techniques.

“Do you want to read them?”

Kakashi glanced down at the boy in shock before he managed to shake his head. “Those belong to your family Iruka, you shouldn’t let just anyone read them. Family lines depend on such secrecy to maintain their traditions.”

Iruka made a face at that before mentioning. “But I’m the last one.”

Kakashi’s throat tightened upon hearing that. Swallowing despite the lack of moisture in his mouth, Kakashi said. “That might be true right now, but when your older you could have children. You would pass the scrolls onto them.”

Iruka thought about it a moment before shrugging his shoulders. “None of it made any sense to me so I don’t think so.”

Chuckling at the boys honesty, Kakashi stated. “So you’ve read them already.”

Iruka smiled up at him. “When I was going through my parents things I wanted to make sure I wasn’t throwing out something important. I knew what my parents had told me about them, but I was curious.”

Kakashi nodded his head. “And?”

“And it’s all boring nonsense.”

Snorting at the boy, Kakashi replied. “I’m sure once your older things might make more sense to you.”

Iruka shrugged as he walked over to the nearby couch. “I’m not sure about that. I don’t plan on getting rid of them though, my dad was really protective of them.”

Kakashi walked over to stand before the boy and nodded his head.

“That’s good, you should keep as much of your parents as you can. They may no longer be here, but what they would have taught you and the memories you made together will never leave you.”

Iruka smiled faintly at the Anbu before stating in an amused fashion. “Unless you get hit in the head.”

Kakashi snorted. “Those were special circumstances Iruka.”

The boy nodded his head.

“Besides you only really lost the one day, that’s not too bad as far as memory loss goes.”

Iruka gave the Anbu a strange look. Kakashi chuckled. “I once knew a guy who took a blow, not so unlike the one you did. He forgot an entire year, didn’t even remember getting a promotion.”

Iruka’s eyes got wide upon hearing that. “Did he remember when his head got better?”

Kakashi shook his head. “Nope. He adjusted pretty well though. So see the one day isn’t so bad now is it?”

Iruka shook his head rather frantically. Kakashi smiled beneath his mask.

“Good. Now is there anything you need help with?”

Iruka tilted his head at the Anbu. “Help?”

Kakashi nodded before waving his hand around the apartment. “You know, to get settled back into your apartment.”

Iruka glanced around the small apartment before shaking his head, it was in need of some tidying up, but nothing so drastic as to need an Anbu’s help. “No...I think I’m okay.”

Kakashi nodded his head. “good. then I suppose I will see you when your ready to return to training. The nurse said another week, so let’s give it until the end of next week and give you two extra days to make sure your up to snuff.” Iruka frowned at the Anbu, prompting Kakashi to ask. “What do you think you need longer?”

Iruka shook his head at the Anbu. “Are you going somewhere?”

Kakashi smiled. “Well if you don’t need my help with anything I should probably check in with the hokage. Besides your safe at home now and your head is getting better. You don’t need me to watch over you like I was in the hospital.”

Iruka nodded his head in a slow manner, he looked away while biting the inside of his cheek. Refusing to ask the Anbu to stay, that would be childish. Seeing a strange look come across the boys face, Kakashi offered something he had never thought he would to another human being. His companionship.

“If you’d like I can stop by later though.”

Iruka turned his head back to face the Anbu in surprise, before he could stop himself Iruka found his head nodding. His voice managed to squeak out a small. “Yes please.”

Chuckling at the boys sweet demeanor Kakashi informed Iruka of his plans. “Alright, I’ll drop by later to check up on you. Take it easy until I get back ne? No training in the house.”

Iruka snorted at him. “I don’t throw weapons in the house Wolf. The landlord wouldn’t like it...Like the nurse didn’t.”

Kakashi chuckled. “Yeah she did seem rather ill impressed with me didn’t she?”

Iruka smiled. “I thought it was pretty cool though.”

Kakashi nodded his head. “Well of course you did, it was cool. I think nurses might just have a lack of coolness to them.”

Iruka giggled at the teen’s explanation to the nurses ire upon finding senbon sticking from the walls of Iruka’s room.

“Alright, well you take it easy for a bit and I’ll drop by later to see you.”

Iruka nodded his head and watched with a small amount of dismay as the man performed a hand seal and disappeared in a puff of smoke. Sighing Iruka glanced about his place before making a disgusted face. “I don’t know if I should look in the fridge or not...Maybe I should have asked for Wolf’s help after all.”

Sighing Iruka got up off of the couch to go fight his own battle against whatever was growing in his fridge since his absence. 

 

*****************

 

Kakashi winced as the hokage finished his latest stream of words implicating what he would do to him if Kakashi pulled another stunt like he had at the academy.

“Now, please explain to me why you thought it was necessary to threaten the man after I had already told you to leave the man alone.”

The slight tinge to the man’s voice that wasn’t normally there told Kakashi that he was walking towards the edge of a cliff and if he wasn’t careful the hokage might very well throw him over.

“Right...I was intending to do as you ordered hokage-sama. I hadn’t approached the man at all, but...When I heard that I had a mission and that the man would for all intents and purposes be...Unsupervised with the very students he had been neglecting. I figured a little note wouldn’t harm anything. it’s not like my note said I’d disembowel him, it only said that I might sit in on a lesson or two.”

The hokages frown had Kakashi looking on nervously as he waited for the elderly man to decide what he thought of the matter. “He had an emotional breakdown in front of his entire class.”

The man drolled out. 

Kakashi nodded his head. “Which with all do respect hokage-sama seems to prove to me that he wasn’t very fit for his job. After all I’m sure some of his students parents have said worse to him than my note simply saying I’d sit in on a lesson.”

“You threatened to kill him and dispose of his body and then followed up such a threat with telling the man that you were watching him. Your note Kakashi indicated that the last threat was indeed true, which I’m sure the man already was well aware of based on the fact that he was blacking out all the windows. Don’t laugh at that!”

Kakashi straightened himself out, biting his tongue to try and stop himself from displeasing the hokage anymore. 

“I’ve had to find a replacement for Iruka’s class as it would seem his previous sensei will be undergoing...Treatment for stress and anxiety.”

Kakashi nodded his head in understanding, doing his best to ignore the glare the man was shooting his way as he had said why the man was not returning to his position.

“Is the new teacher good at their job?”

“Kakashi, if you so much as breathe within a ten foot radius of Iruka’s new sensei I will see you put on messenger duty for a month.”

Kakashi raised his hand, but quickly put it down when the hokage shouted.

“A month! In the swamps between lightning and our village. Do I make myself clear?”

Kakashi nodded his head.

“Good. Now that the business with you is taken care of,  I’m sure you would like to know what my decision concerning the two boys who harmed Iruka is, I have made a decision and already passed down my judgment on the boys.”

Kakashi smiled beneath his mask, waiting to hear what the hokage had decided.

“The boy who Iruka had managed to injure is going through some counseling, to help him understand not only his poor choices in baiting Iruka, but the fact that he chose to leave a colleague behind. He’s to be banned from taking his chunin exam for no less than two years to better acquaint him to doing lower level missions as I implied that should he not put effort into rehabilitating himself that he would be doing D rank missions for the rest of his life.”

Kakashi snickered upon hearing that, the hokage’s lips twitched a bit before he coughed and nodded. “Right, as for the boy who struck Iruka. Not only will he be doing counseling for his part in the attack and the choices he made. He will also be banned from taking his chunin exam until such time that he can prove that he knows what it means to willingly harm another. He will be doing community service on top of his own training that will not exceed D rank missions. There is no time limit on his ban from taking the chunin exam and he is aware that unless he can prove to me that he has changed for the better, he may never rise in rank.”

Kakashi waited for the hokage to finish before he stated.

“Is that really harsh enough? Iruka might have died if the jounin hadn’t found him when they did.” His voice was reserved, but couldn’t completely block out his anger at the boys for their carelessness. 

The hokage nodded his head. “I understand how you feel Kakashi, but as their hokage I have to give them a chance to redeem themselves. Make no mistake, I’ve told them that one toe out of line and they will be returned to civilian status and prevented from ever re-joining the shinobi ranks of our village. I believe that the threat was taken to heart by the boys.”

Kakashi sighed, but nodded his head. There was nothing he could do about it, he wasn’t the hokage and he had to abide by the man’s judgments.

“Now, tell me how has Iruka gotten along. He was released today was he not?”

Kakashi nodded his head. “Yes, I escorted him home and made sure he was settled before coming here. I promised to drop by later and check in with him. He seemed...Hesitant for me to leave, though I don’t know why.”

The hokage smiled at the Anbu. “I see. Well good, I am pleased to know that the boy is mending. I take it you will be returning to training him once he is cleared for such things?”

“Yes, we decided to start training again at the end of next week. That way he has some time to recuperate at home before I put him through the ringer.”

The hokage chuckled at the Anbu’s no nonsense tone of voice. “I see, well do be careful with the boy.”

Kakashi waved the hokage off. “He’ll be fine.”

Smirking the hokage nodded his head. “I’m sure you’ll look after him, now I do have a mission lined up for you in a couple weeks time. I’m afraid you might be gone for up to two weeks.”

Kakashi sighed, but nodded. “Hai, please just tell me it doesn’t involve a swamp or that god forsaken town in the windstorms.”

Chuckling the hokage shook his head. “No no, nothing of the sort.”

“Thank god.”

Snorting at the teenager’s overly dramatic words, the hokage pulled out a file and told the boy.

“You’re going to suna, I need your help to make sure that the negotiations go well and that our negotiators are well protected should things turn...Violent.”

Kakashi’s spine straightened upon hearing that. “You expect trouble?”

Hiruzen shook his head. “No, but it does not harm us any to be prepared. Their hokage is known for his temper and once it is sparked it beats down upon one like the hot desert sun. we must tread carefully around such a volatile man.”

Kakashi nodded his head. “Of course hokage-sama, I’ll do my best.” Kakashi gave a bow before the hokage, Hiruzen waved him off. Silently dismissing him.

The man smiled after the teenager had disappeared in a puff of smoke.

“You always do.”

 

***********************

 

Kakashi appeared in a puff of smoke back into the apartment of the boy he’d been tutoring. Iruka was nowhere in sight though. Frowning the Anbu glanced around before hearing something from the other room, smirking to himself Kakashi walked silently into the kitchen only to blanch at the sight before him. It only took a moment for his brain to compute what he was seeing and for the Anbu to bust out laughing. Iruka startled upon hearing someone else in the apartment with him only to look rather sheepish at what he had been caught doing.

“What in the world are you doing?” The Anbu chuckled out. 

Iruka blushed some more before gesturing towards the cup he had been poking at with a senbon. “I think I created intelligent life while in the hospital by not throwing away my leftovers.”

Kakashi snorted as he slowly crossed the distance between them only to groan at the sight of the black sludge Iruka had been poking at with a senbon.

“Well I suppose you might be able to classify that as a new toxic substance to line your weapons with.”

Iruka smiled up at the Anbu. “You think?”

Snorting Kakashi shook his head. “Throw it away.”

Iruka sighed and nodded, delicately he scooped up the small cup and made his way towards his trash can.

“If you leave it in there this place is going to stink to high heaven.”

Iruka paused a moment before getting a strange look on his face. Nodding to the Anbu Iruka proceeded over to his kitchen window and without a second thought dumped the contents to the street below without looking to see if he might hit someone with his new life form. Kakashi chuckled at the kids decision before remarking.

“Did you hit anyone with that?”

Iruka paled a moment before he ducked his head out the window to check. Shaking his head Kakashi leaned against the boys fridge and waited for the verdict. Iruka pulled himself back inside and said.

“Well...There’s a big mess down there now, but I’m not sure if that’s cause of the goo or from someone avoiding the goo.”

Chuckling Kakashi remarked. “Maybe next time look before dumping your science experiments on people.”

Iruka nodded his head. “Right....Sorry”

“Don’t apologize to me, apologize to the poor sap who just dodged a slime ball raining from the sky.”

Iruka giggled at the Anbu before saying. “It was probably Iboshi...Its okay if he gets slimed.”

Kakashi shook his head at the boy as Iruka tossed the cup away in the trash now that its toxic contents were gone.

“Why’s it okay for Iboshi to get slimed?”

Iruka caulked his head to the side before remarking in a matter of fact tone.

“Cause he’s a jerk.”

“Right. Do you have any edible food in here anymore?”

Iruka blinked at him before thinking a moment. “I have ramen.”

Kakashi sighed at the smiling boy. He should have figured.


	11. Getting down and dirty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iruka gets to learn a new trick while practicing with Kakashi and the Anbu has to war with himself over whether or not sticking with the pre-genin is whats best for Iruka or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew this took longer than I had hoped today. Mostly because I actually got some work done on another piece that had been plagued by writers block for nearly a month so that's a big relief. 
> 
> Thanks for all the comments and keep them coming, they feed my muse.
> 
> Re-posted 10-7-2018

Kakashi wasn’t exactly sure if he should interrupt what was going on or not, on one hand he had the ability and power to put an end to what he was witnessing. On the other hand, it was just down right amusing to him to watch and therefore Kakashi wasn’t entirely sure if he wanted to put an end to it too soon. Sighing Kakashi forced himself to be nice and rose to his feet, crossing the distance he held back his laughter at the poor boy and instead chose to say.

“I think you realize where you messed up, don’t you?”

The miffed look he got had Kakashi holding back his laughter once more. “Well?” He challenged.

Iruka huffed before nodding his head.

“Good, now tell me where you went wrong.”

Iruka sighed before muttering. “I assumed that the tag was meant to destroy the tree and not trap me.”

Kakashi nodded his head. “Right and what could you have done to prevent such an error?”

Iruka thought a moment before stating. “Blown up the tree?”

Snorting Kakashi replied. “An option, but not the best one. You could have tried to disarm the tag instead of trying to subvert its purpose. Trying to force someone else’s tag to do what you want it too rarely ends well. The best thing to do is either to destroy the tag outright, which may or may not set it off or you can try to disarm it.”

Iruka was silent a moment before he asked. “Couldn’t you just avoid it?”

Kakashi smiled. “Or you can avoid it, though that’s not always possible. Sometimes you’re pinned down and have no choice, but to chance things. When that happens the best bet is to try and disarm it or do the replacement jutsu to get yourself away from any harm the trap might do to you.”

Iruka nodded his head before asking. “You’re not going to let me out are you?”

Kakashi smiled beneath his mask, the boy was learning that was for sure. “Nope”

The pre-genin sighed upon hearing the chipper reply from the Anbu. Iruka had grown used to Wolf forcing him to get out of his own messes, it still didn’t make the pre-genin feel any better about his chances of escape though. Nine out of ten times Wolf ended up having to do something to either point him in the right direction or start the process for Iruka to escape. Iruka used what little motion he had in his head to look around him. There was nothing he could feasibly do to get out of the trap he found himself in. The ground had literally sucked him into it up to his neck. Iruka couldn’t move a single finger or toe as he was, looking up to the patiently waiting Anbu Iruka admitted. “I’m stuck”

Kakashi chuckled at the lame response to the trap the boy was in. “Yeah, I know that Iruka.”

“No...I mean...I can’t move anything.”

Kakashi smiled beneath his mask at the boy.

“That’s kinda what the trap is supposed to do Iruka.”

The boy frowned before he huffed out. “Then how are you supposed to get out if you can’t move?”

“That is the question isn’t it?”

Iruka glared up at the amused Anbu, Wolf never took to heart the dirty looks the boy sent his way or the way he yelled at him sometimes in frustration. Instead the Anbu would just sit back silently or sometimes not so silently if he was laughing at Iruka. Slowly the minutes ticked by and Iruka was no closer to figuring out how to get out of the stupid dirt. Looking back up at the Wolf Anbu, the boy asked.

“Am I supposed to chew my way out? This is stupid.”

Kakashi chuckled. “I wouldn’t recommend that option, but whatever you think will work.”

Iruka glared at the man. “Come on, I can’t get out of this.”

“You can.” Came the swift reply from the Anbu. 

No matter how many times Iruka swore up and down he couldn’t do something, Wolf was always right behind saying that he could. Iruka sighed and went back to trying to figure out what he was supposed to do to get out of the trap. Kakashi smiled as he watched Iruka try and work it out, it didn’t take a genius to figure out that Iruka had confidence issues. No doubt his previous sensei had something to do with that, but Kakashi didn’t let the thought of the man get him down. 

After all Iruka had a new sensei now and although the boy had yet to pass judgment on the new sensei, Kakashi already knew the woman was far better than her predecessor. Kakashi may or may not have perched himself outside a tree for the first couple days to observe the class. Kakashi knew that Iruka wasn’t asking questions in class because he feared the same kind of rebuke as his previous sensei had given him. The Anbu could only hope that Iruka would snap out it once he got used to the woman. She seemed adept at her job and the other students appeared to like her well enough. Though Kakashi’s only real concern was on how Iruka felt about it. 

The pre-genin hadn’t talked much about it other than to say that they had indeed gotten a new sensei and that it was a young woman this time instead of a man. Since then Iruka had been quiet about how school was going other than to inform Kakashi what they were studying and to ask him the questions that Kakashi was sure the boy wanted to ask in class. Kakashi didn’t rebuke Iruka for refusing to ask his questions in class, Kakashi had come to enjoy spending his time training the boy. Kakashi knew what it was like to be alone and if the pre-genin decided to cling to him in order to stave off the loneliness being an orphan would bring, who was Kakashi to fault him. Kakashi came out of his daydreaming when he heard Iruka curse, smirking he called out.

“Language.”

Iruka paused in his struggles to sigh and say. “Sorry.”

Nodding his head Wolf let the boy continue without another word being said about it. The Anbu watched on quite amused as Iruka tried to wiggle his way out of the ground, not something that was possible in the least. Still it was amusing. He watched the boy struggle, Kakashi idly wondered if he had ever made the same mistake. Kakashi couldn’t recall doing so, though he knew for a fact he’d made an ass out of himself when first meeting his sensei. Kakashi smirked at the memory of meeting the fourth hokage, it was one of the few good memories he had left. His time with his sensei and his teammates bittersweet since they had died and left him alone. Kakashi blinked rather suddenly when he heard a groan and watched as Iruka thumped his head against the dirt in defeat. Smirking Kakashi took a step closer and squatted down to be near the boys head.

“Giving up?”

Iruka’s normal reply came muffled out from beneath the dirt. “I don’t need your help”

Smiling Kakashi patted the boy on the back of the head. “Alright then. Let me know when you do.”

Standing back up Kakashi looked down at the boy who was currently slumped over himself in the dirt. Iruka made quite the sight that was for sure. After watching the boy lay there for about five minutes, Kakashi took pity on Iruka and mentioned off handily.

“You know everything in our world revolves around chakra and the control one has over it.”

Iruka frowned in the dirt, his head coming up to stare at the Anbu perplexed. Kakashi snorted at the dirt covered face staring at him. Iruka tilted his head a bit before saying.

“Chakra control?”

Kakashi smiled beneath his mask. He knew that Iruka might not like the little hints he gave, but they worked and once he pointed the boy in the right direction nine out of ten times Iruka figured how to solve the problem without any more interference from Kakashi. Sure enough instead of continuing his failed struggles against the hard packed earth, Iruka focused inward, using the skills he’d been practicing with the Anbu to call forth his own chakra. 

It was harder than it looked, even once he managed to pull his chakra forward it became a struggle of wills to get it to do his bidding, let alone maintain his hold on the energy circulating throughout his own body.  Iruka focused with all his might to try and get his chakra to displace the earth around him. Calling upon it to create some kind of buffer between himself and the hard packed earth. It was slow going, but Iruka could finally start to feel a little leeway in the area around his body. No more than an inch all around, but progress all the same. Urging it to make the gap a little bigger and then a little bigger until with a cry of happiness, Iruka managed to jerk his leg forward a bit. The chakra wrapped around it destroying the earth around him, the same happened with his arms. Iruka managed to inch his way through tearing the earth apart around him until at long last his arms broke above the earth and he started pulling himself free from the earthy tomb the Anbu had stuck him in. Iruka lay panting after managing to get himself free of the earth, he was filthy covered in dirt and sweat after so many hours of fighting to get free. 

“You suck.”

Kakashi laughed at the boys breathy retort to his trap. “Mah you got out didn’t you?”

Iruka groaned at him, but didn’t move a muscle as he laid limp on the ground. Shaking his head Kakashi knelt down and nudged the boy with his hand.

“Come on, I’ll take you home and you can get clean.”

“I don’t need clean, I just need to not move for a while.”

Chuckling Kakashi retorted to the boys theory. “If that’s what you choose to do so be it, but fair warning if you think your gross now...Sleep like that and wake up to the results of not taking the extra ten minutes to rid yourself of all that dirt.”

Iruka huffed at the Anbu’s words.

“Come on, give me your hand.”

Iruka shifted himself a bit and looked up at the Anbu, he sighed upon seeing the outstretched hand of his Anbu and finally got the energy to reach up to take it. Wolf’s  hand wrapped around his own and in an instant the two were gone.

 

*************************

 

Kakashi pushed the boy gently along the hallway to his bathroom and gave him a final nudge towards the shower. “Get clean and you’ll feel better.”

Iruka nodded his head before turning around.

“Thanks...Not for trapping me or anything...For the other stuff.”

Kakashi chuckled at the boys explanation. “Of course. I’ll see you tomorrow ne?”

Iruka nodded his head and watched the Anbu disappear from sight.Iruka turned around and sighed at the sight of his shower. It was too much work, shaking his head Iruka slowly made his way to his bedroom and collapsed onto his bed. He was asleep within a few minutes and ignorant of the fact that he was getting dirt all over the place.

 

*************************

 

Iruka groaned as he tore the bedding off of his bed and dragged it towards the washing machine. Wolf had been right of course. Iruka might have relished the sleep, but waking to the realization that he was caked with dried sweat and dirt on top of the fact that said dirt was everywhere was not pleasant. Shoving the load of laundry in he quickly turned the machine on and went to take the shower he should have taken last night. Iruka was resolute in his decision to not tell Wolf about falling asleep instead of showering, he knew already what the teenagers response would be.  Iruka quickly got ready for another day of school, dressing and eating before running out the door. 

 

************************

 

Kakashi glanced towards the wall of windows and smirked as he saw Iruka come darting into the classroom, quickly finding his seat the boy pulled out his supplies and prepared to hear whatever it was the sensei was going to be lecturing about that day. Compared to the other students around him, Iruka did stand out to Kakashi’s eyes Iruka didn’t seem to interact with his peers and was very focused in his attention towards the front of the room meanwhile the other students milled about and talked to one another. 

Sighing Kakashi couldn’t help but see the similarities between himself and Iruka, he’d been the same way in school. Ignoring or just not participating with the other children his age. Kakashi was unsure if his involvement with Iruka was preventing the boy from trying to find friends his own age, but Kakashi was hesitant to withdraw his companionship to the boy for fear of Iruka lashing out because of feeling abandoned. Shaking his head Kakashi watched half heartedly as the class focused upon the sensei’s arrival, the woman was friendly by all accounts. She greeted the class before turning to start writing on the board. The students following along with whatever it was she was saying. It wasn’t long before Kakashi saw half the class raise their hands obviously wanting to give an answer to some unheard question the woman had asked. Iruka wasn’t one of them though. The boy stayed demure in his seat taking notes and following along, but never actively participating. Sighing Kakashi knew he’d have to broach the topic with the boy if Iruka was going to have any hope of having a better life than he had. Iruka shouldn’t be so isolated, from his own experience Kakashi knew that someday Iruka would regret not having made the connections with people sooner rather than later. Giving the boy one last passing glance, Kakashi made the signs and disappeared from the tree he had been hiding in. Kakashi would talk to the boy about his participation in class and his lack of seeking friends his own age soon enough. For know he’d leave Iruka to learn whatever his new sensei deemed worthy of their time.

 


	12. Midnight visitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iruka is awoken by a strange noise in his house when he goes to investigate what it was he gets the shock of his life. the fallout from what happens that night will reverberate through both Kakashi and Iruka's lives in the coming days, weeks, and months.
> 
>  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooh got this bad boy done. this is one hell of a chapter. it's so angsty and oh I feel so bad for both of them. I'm already working on the next chapter to follow up to this one, so be patient. if your lucky and my muse doesn't crap out on me I'll be posting the next chapter in a bit.

It was late at night when Iruka heard a meaty thump from his living room. Sitting up in bed, Iruka rubbed tiredly at his eyes. Another thump had the boy frowning even as he leveraged himself out of bed. Iruka was still wiping at his eyes as he trailed down his hallway to see what the noise was about. The pre-genin froze just in the opening to the larger room at the sight before him. Wolf was sprawled on the floor, the teen groaned as he held a hand to his side where blood was seeping through the teen’s gloved fingers.

“Wolf!”

The Anbu twisted his head towards the boy, but didn’t say anything as he groaned and slumped to the floor. Iruka crashed to his knees beside the Anbu and frantically glanced at the man’s bleeding form. There was so much blood. Looking up to the masked teen’s face Iruka paled when he realized the teen’s eyes were closed beneath his mask.

“Wolf...Wolf..”

Iruka reached out and gently shook the teen, but nothing happened. Shaking his head back and forth as his heart seized at the notion that the boy might be dead. Wolf might be dead. Iruka screamed and ran for the door, it was only because of his time with Wolf that Iruka knew that Anbu were always around, even if you couldn’t see them. Tearing his door open, Iruka screamed into the night.

“Anbu!”

It didn’t take more than a second before there were two masked adults standing there. Panting, tears streaming down his face he pointed into his apartment.

“Help”

The men ran passed him leaving Iruka to follow numbly after them. Iruka paused in the doorway and stood there panting and sobbing as he watched the men analyze his fallen Anbu. One of the men looked up at Iruka, his voice venomous as he asked. “What’d you do?”

Iruka paled at the man’s tone and the implications behind it.The man thought he’d hurt Wolf, but there was no way that Iruka could do that, would do that. Stammering back at the man Iruka tried to defend himself. “I-i didn’t i-”

The man stood and made it two steps towards Iruka before the boys eyes rolled into his head, Iruka collapsed to the floor in a heap. The Anbu growled at the fallen form, before being distracted by his partner.

“Come on, we gotta get him to the hospital. He’s still alive.”

Nodding the man sent one last scathing look at the boy before helping his partner with they’re fallen comrade. The two disappeared in a puff of smoke, leaving Iruka laying in the doorway.

 

****************************

 

The Hokage shook his head as he took in the scene of Iruka’s apartment. There was a large pool of blood on the boys floor, where Kakashi had fallen upon arriving. Glancing towards the hallway where he knew the medical nin was attending to Iruka, the third wondered if he would get any answers from the boy or if he would have to wait for Kakashi to regain consciousness. Sighing Hiruzen walked slowly down the hallway, leaving his Anbu behind him. The medical nin looked up at him and sighed.

“Poor things scared to death.”

The Hokage nodded his head. “Yes I am sure that Jackal’s attempts to get answers were not helpful after what Iruka saw.”

The med nin shook her head. “Hokage-sama, he refused to say anything to me and I had to sedate him when he began to hyperventilate once more. This boy is scared...I don’t know if that’s because of how your Anbu reacted or not, if it’s because of whatever the other Anbu might have done but something has left its mark on this boy.”

The Hokage frowned, he didn’t believe that Kakashi would harm the boy even injured as he was, though he was sure Iruka was terrified on the teens behalf after seeing Kakashi in such a state. Which lead him to the conclusion that only Jackal and his partner could be the source of the boys anxiety. 

Sighing he nodded his head. “Please look after him for me, I need to tend to some things. With any luck I’ll get some answers soon.”

The med nin nodded her head. “Hai Hokage-sama. He’ll be asleep a while yet, best to let his body calm itself before trying to hear his side of things.”

The third nodded before making his way out of the boys room. He at first ignored his Anbu, staring intently at the pool of Kakashi’s blood. There was nothing for it though, what was done was done. Sighing he asked. “Where is Jackal and his partner?”

One of his Anbu stepped forward and with a reserved tone said. “They’re with ibiki, he wanted answers when they reported to him about Wolf.”

Nodding his head, the elderly man glanced once more to the floor.

“Find someone to clean this up... The boy doesn’t need to see this.”

The Anbu nodded his head.

“Good. Keep me appraised of Wolfs condition and make sure no one disturbs the med nin and Iruka. The boy is resting and it would seem that for the moment that is all we can do.”

The Anbu around him bowed and left him to do as he saw fit. The Hokage disappeared in a swirl of leaves entrusting his Anbu to take care of his orders. 

 

**************************

 

Kakashi groaned as he came awake, his body ached and he felt heavy. ‘Drugs’ his mind supplied to him. Gritting his teeth kakashi made to try and figure out where he was as stealthily as he could in case the enemy was nearby.

“None of that wolf. I’ve been waiting on you for hours and I’m long since tired of waiting. Wake your ass up.”

‘Oh...Ibiki.’

Opening his eyes Kakashi glanced around the room a moment before he peered over at the man with his arms crossed over his chest and a perturbed look on his face.

“Ibiki...Wha-”

“I’d love to ask you every little detail about this shit storm, but I’ve been told that you need to rest right now.” The irritation lacing the man’s voice had Kakashi raising a brow at the man, Ibiki wasn’t known for holding back. With or without anyone's permission. “ My only question is why in the hell did you decide to go to that brats house instead of seeking medical attention?”

Kakashi blinked a moment. “B-Brat?”

Sighing ibiki nodded his head. “Iruka. Why did you go to Iruka’s house instead of coming to the hospital?”

The anbu’s eyes widened as he listened to his boss. “I went there?”

“Yes” Ibiki bit out through clenched teeth. “And it’s been a pain in my ass since you did.”

“Ir-”

Ibiki didn’t give the teen a chance to ask about the boy. “Kakashi why did you go there?”

Kakashi shook his head as much as he was able. “I-I don’t know...I don’t even remember going there.”

Nodding his head ibiki sighed under his breath, muttering. “Figured as much.” Looking back at the Anbu laid up in the hospital bed, Ibiki let him off of the hook. “Alright so long as it wasn’t a conscious choice on your part. I never pegged you as the stupid sort, you were confused and went somewhere you felt comfortable. Naturally you went to the worst place possible, but I’ll give the brat props he knew to get you help.”

Kakashi nodded his head. “How? Is Iruka okay?”

Ibiki snorted at him.

“Kid ran out into the street and screamed for Anbu of all things.”

Kakashi smiled upon hearing that, he could remember telling Iruka about his comrades that were always around, but never seen.

“Needless to say your little stunt freaked the boy out to hell and back.”

Kakashi winced upon hearing that, but before he could ask anything more Ibiki cut him off.

“Anyways, kid got the attention of some of our comrades pretty damn fast doing that and they hauled your ass here.”

Kakashi nodded his head before looking down at himself, nothing appeared to be broken, though the ache in his body told him that he was indeed hurt.

As if knowing what the teen was doing, Ibiki answered the question that hadn’t yet been asked. “You somehow managed to get yourself impaled on something, from the wound the med nins think you tore yourself free.”

Kakashi made a face at that earning him a chuckle from Ibiki.

“Yeah figured you’d like that. Either way they repaired the damage and other than needing some rest and time to recover you’ll be right as rain in a few days.”

Kakashi glanced back towards the scarred man. “Ibiki, what happened after I was brought here?”

The man arched a brow at him. “Well you had surgery, I thought I already covered that.”

Kakashi snorted only to wince as the motion sparked a bit of pain. “No...What happened to Iruka? Is he okay?”

Ibiki snorted and shook his head as if he couldn’t believe what he was hearing. “You were bleeding out on his floor, do you think he’s okay?” Kakashi paled at the notion of Iruka seeing him like that. “Still the kid had balls. Got you help and didn’t try to take your mask off of you.”

“I don’t care about that Ibiki...Tell me if he’s okay.”

The interrogations expert got an annoyed expression on his face, ultimately he fessed up. “One of our comrades who came to your aid thought Iruka might have done som-”

“He’s a pre-genin what the hell could he have done to me?” Kakashi stated in a bored tone.

Ibiki smirked. “I know, I didn’t say he was an intelligent Anbu now did I? Trust me I already tore him a new one for how he acted.”

Kakashi frowned. “What’d he do?”

“He demanded to know what Iruka had done to you, course the kid was already in shock from seeing you bleed all over his floor so he didn’t respond. Pissed our friend off and he made to approach the kid...Iruka passed out from the stress.”

Kakashi growled and made to toss the blankets over him aside, intent on getting up to see the boy. Kakashi groaned when not only his wounds, but Ibiki’s hand stopped him from getting up.

“He’s fine Kakashi. The Hokage went to his place with a med nin and had him checked out. He’s a little shell shocked, but he’s not physically hurt.”

Kakashi glared at ibiki. “Has anyone told him that I’m okay?”

Ibiki shrugged. “Not my department kid.”

Kakashi glared all the harder.

“Would you calm down he’s not alone Kakashi. The med nin is under orders to watch over him for a while. The Hokage wanted to make sure he’s okay too. Our biggest issue was making sure you didn’t croak on us, now that your out of danger we can move on.”

Kakashi nodded his head. “When can I leave?”

Ibiki sighed. “I think I liked it better when you were unconscious.”

Kakashi smirked at the irritated man.

“Not today that’s for damn sure. Your looking at a week or more kid. Don’t force it alright? I’ll have them sedate you if you decide to be a little shit.”

Kakashi glared, but settled back against his pillows. “Make sure Iruka knows i’m alright.”

Ibiki sighed before nodding. “Fine, I’ll send a messenger are you happy now?”

“Ecstatic” Came the snide remark from the downed teen. 

Snorting ibiki made his way towards the door. “I’m going to report into the Hokage, take it easy. you can see your brat in a couple days.”

Kakashi sighed and nodded his head, he watched ibiki leave before slumping further into his bed. God what an idiot, why would he go to Iruka’s after being impaled of all things? Kakashi couldn’t imagine how fucked up that had been for the kid to see. He’d have to find a way to make it up to Iruka, for the life of him Kakashi didn’t know how to apologize for nearly dying on the kids floor.

 

******************************

 

The Hokage frowned as he listened to what Ibiki had to say. The man had reported in that Kakashi was on the mend and although concerned for Iruka was no worse for wear after his brush with death.

“How’s the brat?”

Smirking at ibiki for the barest of moments, the Hokage sighed. “The med nin looking after the boy had to sedate him, he was quite distraught. He refused to speak to the med nin that I had tending to him. Its they’re hope that the boy will be better adjusted to the trauma when he has rested a bit.”

Ibiki snorted at the hokage before mentioning. “Sure...You realize that’s a load of shit right?”

The hokage gave a disapproving look at the torture expert.

“It is, you know as well as I do that kid just saw something that most of our Genin and Chunin don’t see. Trauma like that doesn’t just go away with a nap.”

The hokage nodded his head at the man’s retort.

“I know, but one can only hope that the boy will manage to overcome what he saw.”

Ibiki shook his head. “Kakashi wants someone to tell the kid he’s alive.”

The hokage smiled. “I will make sure the message is passed onto him. Now have you talked with Jackal?”

Ibiki snorted. “Was that what I was supposed to do? I just settled for tearing him a new one.”

The hokage chuckled at the man’s explanation. “I see. I take it you disapproved of his methods as much as I did.”

Ibiki shook his head. “Method wasn’t the issue, his lack of brain cells however was. No pre-genin is going to down an Anbu, least of all an Anbu like Kakashi. The kid was already scared shit less and Jackal’s little quest for answers didn’t help him any.”

“No it did not.” The hokage muttered. 

Ibiki nodded his head, agreeing with the Hokage. “I’ve got him on suspension for it, it's the most I can do since he didn’t physically hurt the kid. Though it's almost a shame he didn’t, the kid would have an easier time getting over that then the fact that an Anbu just threatened him and didn’t yet do anything to him.”

The hokage inclined his head. “Yes a looming threat is often times worse than the physical pain an attack would bring.”

Ibiki smirked. “My work seems to prove that little theory.”

The hokage didn’t comment on what Ibiki had said, they both knew that Ibiki wasn’t one for threat. He preferred a more hands on approach to things.

“See to it that the man learns from this mistake, I can’t have our Anbu running around threatening school children.”

Ibiki snorted.“Oh he’s learned his lesson Hokage, no doubt about that.”

Leaving the mans hanging threat alone, the Hokage told the man.

“Then there is little more to be done. All we can do now is wait for Kakashi to recover from his injuries and see if Iruka can indeed bounce back from this trauma.”

Ibiki nodded his head.

“Thank you Ibiki for your help in this matter.”

The man bowed before leaving the Hokage to his thoughts. The third sat there a moment before sighing. Hiruzen wasn’t sure what to do for Iruka, the poor boy had already lost his parents, but if things like this continued he warred with what was better for the child. Separating him from Kakashi now before either of them were damaged too badly or letting fate decide what would happen and pray that he didn’t lose them both.


	13. proof of existence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> iruka wakes the following day only to realize that it wasn't a nightmare and his anbu friend wolf is dead. meanwhile kakashi is forced to stay in the hospital and recover from his injuries, the hokage pays him a visit with some startling news about iruka.
> 
> takes place the day after the last chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh man oh man oh man...this thing is like wow. it got so dark so fast and im so not sorry about it which is even funnier to me. its a great build up and there will be more coming soon. hope you guys enjoy this chapter and stay tuned for more, im sure im going to end up writing another chapter at least today, because for some reason my muse is being nice to me.
> 
> thanks for all your comments, keep them coming.

iruka wasn’t sure how to feel about being excused from classes, to tell the truth he just felt numb. when he’d woken in his bed he’d started screaming for no reason at all. he hadn’t even known why, but when the med nin came running in, iruka’s heart sank. it hadn’t been a nightmare. wolf really was dead. the boy had cried unrelentingly curled up in a ball on his bed no matter what the med nin tried to say or do. he’d shoved at her hands when she’d tried to hold him. he didn’t want her, he didn’t want anyone....no one could replace wolf. eventually he’d cried himself long past hoarse, his exhaustion slowly taking hold of him once more to where he laid on his bed passively, ignoring the woman as she tried to clean him up a bit. he let her do as she pleased, not pushing her away any longer. iruka knew that soon enough she’d leave, after all the village couldn’t spare a med nin to look after a grieving orphan. when the woman had finished washing his face and tucking him back into bed, iruka had turned his back to her. 

staring at his wall blankly, his eyes burned with how much he’d been crying and he ached deep inside to be able to let out his grief, but his body refused to give into his demands. he had nothing left to cry with, so he laid there silently. iruka wasn’t sure how long it was before he eventually fell back to sleep, but when he woke the boy remained still. it took a moment for his brain to kick back into gear, but once it had iruka wished he hadn’t woken at all. the realization that he was once more stuck living in a world without anyone to care for or about him, had the boy staring at the wall long after he should have risen from bed. the med nin returned periodically to check on him, but iruka ignored her. he rose only to go to the bathroom a few times before climbing sluggishly back into his bed. when food and water were brought he ignored it. he wasn’t hungry or thirsty...it took a while for iruka to realize he wasn’t anything.

nothing seemed to phase him at the moment and it was with that startling realization that the boy sighed. this was just like before. when his parents had been killed, this was just how he had been all those years ago. it was like being thrown back in time, the only difference being that he was older now and the person he’d lost wasn’t his parents, but someone who he had come to cherish. his anbu wolf. iruka choked back more tears and swallowed stiffly to prevent himself from crying out, he didn’t want the med nin to come and try and soothe him from this pain. when yet another meal went un-eaten, the med nin sighed and took the tray away. iruka idly felt a bit bad for the woman wasting her time on him, he was sure she had better things to do than console a little boy. patients that could be helped. when he heard someone coming down the hallway yet again, he let out a breathy sigh.  
“iruka sweetie, i need you to get up now.”  
iruka ignored the woman.  
“honey, you can’t stay in bed like this, you need to get up and come into the kitchen. i’ll make you something fresh to eat.”  
still he ignored her. iruka barely reacted when she pulled the blankets off of him or when she took his arm and started to pull him forward, he followed aimlessly. not caring where she lead him too, it wasn’t like she could force him to do anything else and whether or not he was in his bed or in the kitchen. he’d still be in a world where his parents and his anbu had died. when they came to the opening of the living room, iruka paused. the woman’s hand slipped from his wrist when he stopped and she turned to stare at the boy.  
“iruka? are you alright?”  
the boys eyes weren’t on her though, they were on the section of floor where wolf had died. there wasn’t a trace of the anbu’s body ever being there. no blood stained the floor and for some reason that bothered iruka. it was like he had simply been wiped away like the blood. like he hadn’t ever existed and the world was going to go on without him like it always did when someone died. iruka wasn’t sure what happened at first, one minute he had been standing there and the next he was being jostled, his gaze flitted from the unstained floor to the woman shaking his shoulders. 

there was a buzzing in his ears and he couldn’t for the life of him figure out what she was trying to say so frantically. he hadn’t even seen her move to kneel before him and he couldn’t feel her hands on his shoulders though he knew that was where they were. he frowned at her for the barest of moments before his eyes flitted back to the floor. the buzzing wasn’t leaving and he shook his head to try and clear it, his hands coming up to grab onto his ears. desperate to block out the noise that followed him regardless. iruka tore away from the woman and crashed to the floor, his hands leaving his head to scrabble against the floor. his fingers cramping as he tried to pry the very boards up, there had to be proof, wolf existed he knew he did. he was alive, just like his parents and he meant something.

iruka screamed and thrashed when someone tried to pull him away from the floor, his fingers hurting as his nails dug into the floor. he heard nothing, but the buzzing in his head as he pulled against the person fighting with him and tore at the floor at the same time. at long last the buzzing dimmed, at the same time iruka smiled faintly. there. proof. his fingers stroked the blood against the wood, feeling its warmth and fluidity for himself. iruka blinked suddenly feeling drowsy, he still smiled at the blood he was moving around as he slouched forward to the floor and laid still. the med nin was panting after her long struggle to get the boy to stop, when she’d seen the boy harming himself in some attempt to pry the floorboards loose she had done all she could to stop the boy without hurting him, but as soon as she’d seen his blood she’d reacted on instinct. quickly stabbing the nerve cluster on the boys neck to cause his body to shut down, she’d watched teary eyed as the boy slumped to the floor, his fingers bleeding and a faint smile on his face.

**********************

kakashi was woken rather suddenly by the door coming open to his room. so far besides the nurses and doctors he’d been left to his own devices. no one had told him about iruka since ibiki came and talked to him yesterday. his eyes widened when he saw the hokage himself.  
“hokage-sama”  
the elderly man didn’t smile like he normally did.  
“kakashi”  
frowning the teen asked.  
“is everything alright hokage?”  
the man sighed before shaking his head.  
“your doctor tells me you’ve been doing as they asked for a change.”  
kakashi had the decency to look sheepish. the man smiled for the first time since entering the room.  
“yes well, that is not why i’ve come to see you im afraid.”  
kakashi nodded his head and waited to hear what the man had to say.  
“ibiki informed you of what happened correct?”  
“i went to iruka’s instead of coming the hospital.”  
the hokage nodded his head.  
“yes, iruka found you and signaled the anbu who came and brought you here.”  
kakashi nodded.  
“iruka was...distraught to say the least.”  
“cause of the anbu threatening him.”  
the hokage smiled at him gently.  
“im sure that didn’t help things, but no i believe the main source of his anxiety was seeing you so injured. i left a med nin to tend to him while i dealt with things. she reported that the boy was catatonic for the most part. refusing to eat or drink and not speaking no matter what she asked of him.”  
kakashi scowled upon hearing that, kakashi sat up in his bed more and ignored the flare of pain in favor of tossing his blankets aside. he had to go see iruka. the hokage stepped forward and placed his hand on kakashi’s leg.  
“im not finished.”  
kakashi stilled, surprised that the man hadn’t tried to stop him from leaving the bed altogether, but instead asked for him to wait until he was done speaking. settling himself he nodded to the hokage.  
“this morning iruka woke screaming, we believe he might have been having a nightmare...either way once he calmed he refused to speak still and sub-sequentially has refused every meal offered to him. the med nin caring for him, decided it was best for the boy to get out of bed. however although he cooperated with her and allowed her to pull him down the hallway by his wrist, iruka became...distraught once more.”  
kakashi frowned at the hokage, before he could continue kakashi interrupted the man.  
“distraught by what?”  
the hokage sighed.  
“i had someone tend to his living room...to remove your blood.”  
kakashi balked upon hearing that. of course he had bled all over the place, he’d seen his wounds when the nurses came to tend to him. the amount of blood he must have left behind. swallowing kakashi nodded his head.  
“he..reacted to my blood?”  
the hokage shook his head.  
“no the opposite actually. he became distraught because it wasn’t there.”  
kakashi frowned and shook his head.  
“i-i don’t understand.”  
the hokage nodded his head.  
“ the only way i can perhaps make you understand is to use his parents as an example. when they were killed, they were among a portion of our shinobi who were...incinerated by the beast. there were no remains. iruka had nothing to bury in essence his parents ceased to exist. i think that by seeing your blood having been cleaned up, he thought or rather his brain believed that you had ceased to exist.”  
kakashi paled. gods, how foolish could he have been to go to the boys house while he was half dead. swallowing kakashi asked in a pleading tone.  
“hasn’t someone told him im okay?”  
the hokage nodded his head.  
“yes, the med nin passed along such a message, however i don’t believe iruka has been hearing what we’ve been saying to him. the med nin told me that when she tried to get his attention away from the floor by shaking him and calling out to him, he didn’t react. it was as if she wasn’t even there. i fear that as far as iruka is concerned, he has no clue as to what’s happened and with his parents, he may have feared the worst.”  
kakashi shook his head, no longer waiting, he through one of his legs over the bed and was in the process of twisting about despite the pain it brought him, when the hokage stepped in front of him and shook his head.  
“kakashi, lay back down, your in no condition to move just yet and i have more to tell you.”  
shaking his head back and forth kakashi replied.  
“no, im sorry hokage, i have to go see him. i have to tell him.”  
the hokage sighed before saying in a solemn tone.  
“you cant do that.”  
kakashi froze, looking up at the man he stammered.  
“w-why n-not?”  
sighing the hokage shook his head.  
“none of that, iruka is alright...as well as can be expected im sure. you need to lay back and i’ll tell you the rest.”  
kakashi pleaded with the man with his facial expression alone, but the hokage shook his head and motioned for the teen to get himself back situated in his bed. kakashi did as asked, but didn’t say a word to the man as he stared into his lap.  
“kakashi, im not preventing you from seeing iruka because i fear him knowing your identity or any such nonsense. your simply in no condition to be moving about. now, as i said i have more to tell you.”  
kakashi nodded his head though he dreaded what he was about to hear.  
“as i was saying, the med nin was trying to get iruka to realize that everything was alright. he wasn’t listening and tore away from her grasp only to fall to the floor...he began to tear at the floor boards.”  
kakashi jerked his head up a scowl on his face.  
“from what we can guess he was trying to get the boards up in some attempt to see if there was blood between them or below them...some sort of proof that you had been there.”  
kakashi swallowed.  
“did he?”  
the hokage shook his head.  
“he was too distraught to manage it, in his attempts he was beginning to harm himself. he tore his fingers up in his efforts to peel the boards back. the med nin had to intervene before he caused himself anymore harm.”  
kakashi wasn’t sure he could stomach hearing anymore. when the hokage didn’t say anything more, the teen looked at him and asked.  
“is he okay?”  
the hokage sighed.  
“that has yet to be seen, i was hoping that you might be able to help in that respect.”  
Kakashi nodded his head.  
“of course, anything.”  
smiling the man stated.  
“i thought you might say that, one moment.”  
the hokage walked back towards the door and left kakashi alone for only a minute or two. when he returned he held out his hand. in it was kakashi’s anbu mask. frowning he looked to the hokage.  
“sir?”  
“please put this on.”  
nodding his head despite his confusion, kakashi took the mask and fit it in place around his face. the hokage smiled at him before nodding.  
“thank you.”  
without sparing a second glance to the door he called out.  
“alright, he’s covered.”  
kakashi frowned beneath his mask only for his eyes to widen when another anbu came walking in, a small burden in his arms.  
“iruka!”  
the anbu ignored his call of the boys name and instead walked around his bed to stand beside him and with a glance to the hokage for permission, laid the boy beside kakashi.  
“he’s still under from the med nins technique, but he’ll be waking soon i’d wager. i felt that the only way for iruka to try and make some form of recovery was to see for himself that you are indeed alive.”  
kakashi nodded his head, though his gaze was solely on the boy tucked into his side. he’d wrapped an arm around iruka and was stroking the boys back.  
“you are of course to keep your mask on at all times he is here. that rule aside, i would very much appreciate your efforts in calming the boys fears.”  
kakashi glanced up towards the hokage once more and nodded.  
“of course...thank you sir.”  
the third smiled and nodded before motioning with his hand for the other anbu to leave them. once the other man was gone did the hokage speak once more.  
“he can stay here with you, until we see improvement. he can of course come back and visit should your stay here be longer than expected. i would like to see iruka settling back into his home as soon as possible, but first we must make sure that he wont have another episode from being in the same location where he saw you so injured.”  
“i’ll do my best, im-im sure once he see’s im okay he’ll calm down.”  
the hokage didn’t bother to argue with the teen, he had his doubts about how long it might take iruka to get over the trauma he’d endured over the last two days.   
“take care of yourself wolf and iruka of course.”  
kakashi smiled beneath his mask.  
“hai hokage-sama.”  
the man nodded his head and quietly left the pair resting in the bed. kakashi sighed once the door was shut and he was left alone with the sleeping boy. he glanced to iruka’s hands and winced at the sight of the boys fingers wrapped up individually. the hokages words still rang in his head. iruka had done this to himself because of him. taking a shuddering breath, kakashi stroked the boys back and whispered to the sleeping boy.  
“its okay iruka, im right here. im not going anywhere, i promise.”


	14. a troubled mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> iruka wakes up at the hospital only to find himself in bed with an impostor of his anbu. kakashi has to figure out how to convince the boy that he is indeed still alive and then deal with the fallout from his injury traumatizing the pre-genin. 
> 
> takes place the day after the previous chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woo got another one done. the angst is a little toned down in this one...i mean things are getting better(ish). hope you guys enjoy this chapter, it might be the last one tonight, depends on what happens with my schedule. if all else fails im sure i'll be uploading some more chapters tomorrow when i get around to writing some more.
> 
> thanks for all your comments, keep them coming folks. they fuel my muse.

iruka snuggled into the warmth around him, he didn’t remember falling to sleep, but where ever he was it was nice. the boy’s eyes snapped open a moment later for more than one reason. the first was his brain told him that the last thing he’d been doing was tearing at his own floorboards and that the sensation in his hands was a direct result of that. secondly someone was rubbing his back, at first iruka figured it was the stupid med nin trying to console him once more. that thought quickly shifted though when his eyes, though blurry showed he was pressed up against someone wearing a hospital issue shirt. odd, he didn’t know anyone in the hospital and if he was the patient as his hands might lead him to believe it wasn’t common place to put two patients into the same bed.

swallowing the pooling saliva in his mouth, the boy risked it and tilted his head back to see just who was laying next to him. he froze at the sight before him. his brain instantly rebelled at the same time he frantically sat up and tried to bolt away from the man he knew to be dead. the scared scream that came from his throat was cut off halfway as the arm that had been wrapped around him, didn’t let go and instead pulled him against the other.  
“shhhh iruka its alright....shhhh come on its me. iruka i promise its me.”  
the boy shook, harsh racking sobs leaving the boy as he frantically tried to push against the person holding him. he knew about henge’s, they’d learned in class and this was just cruel. who would impersonate a dead anbu? his first thought was the stupid med nin who had been looking after him. was this her attempt to get him to eat? he wasn’t liable to do that what with seeing a dead man. still he struggled only to cry out when firm arms locked around him.  
“iruka calm down...its okay, its me....im not going anywhere iruka im sorry i scared you.”  
sobbing into the man’s hospital gown, iruka slumped against the impostor. he didn’t have the strength to fight anymore. he was just too tired, to stretched thin to deal with this. the harsh racking sobs did nothing to dull the pain in his body as he listened idly to the fake anbu talk to him.  
“ssshhhh its okay. its okay.”  
kakashi wasn’t sure what to do now. iruka wasn’t calming down, the terrible cries leaving the boy were heartbreaking and he was a seasoned anbu. when the boy had first woken up he’d feared the boy would hurt himself by struggling to get out of the bed. not wanting iruka to fall out backwards, he’d pulled the boy to him and struggled to contain the boy. iruka had given in soon enough and was now lying against him limp while crying his heart out against him. sighing kakashi continued to rub the boys back in a soothing gesture while whispering to him.  
“its okay iruka. shhhh im right here. im fine....well i will be.”  
he knew better than to lie to the boy, iruka had enough issues without kakashi adding to them by lieing to the boy. shaking his head, kakashi wasn’t sure what else to try besides just laying there and speaking to the boy until he calmed enough to listen. though if the heart wrenching sounds were anything to go by, he’d be there a while. kakashi’s head bolted towards the door when it came open unexpectedly, he felt iruka jump at the noise and glared at the nurse who with a startled look on her face froze.  
“oh...i-sorry, i didn’t realize you...uh had a visitor...”  
kakashi was about to yell at the woman to leave when iruka suddenly grew silent, looking down at the boy. kakashi was surprised to see that iruka wasn’t staring at him, but rather the nurse.  
“iruka? its just my nurse, she’s going to leave alright?”  
the nurse nodded her head.  
“its alright sweetie, i can come check on him later.”  
iruka blinked at the woman before looking up at the masked figure. sniffling the boy asked.  
“are...are you really....him?”  
smiling beneath his mask, kakashi nodded.  
“yes iruka, its me.”  
the boys cheeks were streaming with tears right as the boy lunged forward and wrapped his arms around kakashi. sobbing into the man’s neck as he held onto him for dear life. the nurse smiled at kakashi and with a nod left the pair alone. with the door shut and alone once more with iruka who apparently now believed him, kakashi rubbed the boys back.  
“its okay...im sorry for scaring you.”  
iruka shook his head against his neck as he cried. sighing kakashi let the boy let it all out. he figured he owed the boy that much after what he’d put him through. it was some ten minutes later that a much quieter iruka lay against him, the boys crying had dwindled and now kakashi couldn’t actually tell if he was still crying or not. not that it mattered, but he liked to know how iruka was feeling. the boy snuggled into him before letting out a sigh against his neck. smirking to himself, he continued to rub the boys back as he apologized again.  
“im sorry, i didn’t mean to scare you like that. i didn’t even realize i’d gone to your apartment and not the hospital.”  
iruka slowly pulled back to look at him as he rubbed at his eyes.  
“y-you didn’t know?”  
kakashi shook his head.  
“i was a little out of it iruka, you did the right thing though. you got me help. you saved me.”  
the boy didn’t smile upon hearing those words like kakashi had expected him too. instead the boy said.  
“he-he thought i’d hurt you.”  
kakashi tilted his head before sighing.  
“the other anbu? yeah i know...don’t worry about him alright? he got chewed out by our boss for being an idiot.”  
iruka blinked at him before asking.  
“b-but i-i didn’t. i-i didn’t hurt you...right?”  
kakashi frowned before shaking his head.  
“of course not iruka, i was already hurt when you found me. he was wrong iruka, he jumped to conclusions about things.”  
iruka nodded his head finally, though it was reserved and left kakashi wondering if the boy truly believed him or not. taking a deep breath, kakashi asked.  
“are you alright?”  
iruka nodded once more, but the motion of it was all wrong. frowning kakashi replied.  
“your not.”  
iruka stared back at him a moment before saying.  
“you died.”  
kakashi sighed and shook his head.  
“no iruka, i never died. i passed out on your floor.”  
iruka bit his lip as silent tears crawled down his cheeks.  
“i-i tried shaking you, b-but you wouldn’t w-wake up.”  
kakashi nodded his head.  
“i know iruka, i know. im so sorry for putting you through that.”  
he raised his hand and wiped the tears from the boys cheek. iruka hiccuped before saying.  
“y-you wont leave....right?”  
“leave? im not going anywhere iruka, im kinda stuck here actually. i have to wait for the med nin’s clear me.”  
iruka frowned before looking at the ninja more carefully. he could see an i.v. in the man other arm, but other than that there was no signs of why he was there. as if knowing what the boy was looking for, kakashi said.  
“i got impaled.”  
iruka paled and kakashi cursed himself for his own idiocy.  
“look...im okay. im okay.”  
he pulled his shirt aside to show the bandages wrapped around him.  
“see, its fine.”  
iruka stared at the bandage for a moment before looking back up at the anbu.  
“your okay”  
kakashi nodded his head.  
“yeah i’ll be fine.”  
kakashi smiled beneath his mask when he suddenly had an armful of pre-genin again. rubbing the boys back he waited to see if iruka was going to cry some more against him, but the boy just laid there.   
“are you okay? i know that must have been scary seeing me like that.”  
“i-i thought you were dead.”  
the boy mumbled against him.  
“i know.”  
it tasted bitter in his mouth to admit that the boy in his arms had gone nearly an entire day thinking he was dead when he’d been laying about doing nothing. it was cruel for iruka to have suffered that way.  
“there was blood”  
kakashi couldn’t help but snort upon hearing that. iruka pulled back to look at him.  
“sorry...im used to it and it sounded funny since i did technically get impaled.”  
iruka just blinked at him which let kakashi know that he was being an ass again. sighing he shook his head.  
“never mind...yeah there was blood. the hokage said that someone cleaned it up though.”  
iruka nodded his head. kakashi reached down and took one of the boys bandaged hands and frowned.  
“why’d you do this?”  
iruka shook his head and tried to take his hand back, but kakashi held firm.  
“iruka. why did you do this?”  
the boy’s lip trembled before he admitted.  
“cause...cause i needed to see it.”  
“my blood?”  
kakashi felt sick saying that, but when he got a nod from the boy he continued.  
“why?”  
“be-because then...then i’d know. know that...that you were real.”  
kakashi sighed.  
“of course im real iruka.”  
the boy shook his head.  
“i-i don’t know that...i-i mean i do...but i don’t.”  
kakashi watched the warring emotions cross the boys face before sighing and reaching up to cup the boys head in his hand.  
“hey, its okay. it doesn’t matter, all that matters is that im going to be okay and your going to be okay. just...promise me something. don’t do this again.”  
he squeezed the boys hand. iruka bit his lip before nodding his head. kakashi didn’t count on the boy holding to that promise if something ever did happen to him or someone else the boy cared for, but the fact that he was willing to try told kakashi that iruka was at least somewhat present in the moment.   
“come here”  
iruka scooted back against the anbu and slotted himself beside him. the two laid there in total silence a while before iruka asked.  
“does it hurt?”  
“hmm?”  
“your side...does it hurt?”  
kakashi smiled.  
“not so much, they’ve got me on some good painkillers so its just an ache.”  
iruka nodded against the teen’s side.  
“does your hands hurt?”  
iruka was silent a moment and kakashi glanced down to the boy to see him staring at his hands.  
“i-i didn’t know it was mine.”  
“what was yours?”  
“the blood...i-i thought it was yours, but it was just from my fingers.”  
kakashi sucked in a sharp breath of air.  
“do they hurt?”  
iruka looked up at him.  
“im okay”  
kakashi frowned.  
“that’s not what i asked.”  
iruka shrugged.  
“im...numb.”  
kakashi sighed and drew the boy closer to himself with his arm. iruka snuggled against him.  
“let me know if they start hurting.”  
he felt iruka nod against him, the anbu could only hope that in a bit iruka might feel better. the sooner the boy became not so disassociated from his own body the better. closing his eyes, kakashi let himself doze with the boy tucked into his side. the boy was calmer now and seemed happy enough to lay beside him, so perhaps the pair of them could get some rest.

*******************

kakashi woke to the sensation of something wiggling against him. frowning he glanced down when his mind registered that the thing had to be iruka. figuring the boy might be having another nightmare he was surprised to see the boy trying to get away from him.  
“iruka?”  
the boy froze and looked up at him.  
“you wont let go”  
blinking kakashi released the boy and watched as iruka rolled over and slid off the bed. frowning he sat up in his bed and watched as the boy ran into the attached bathroom. chuckling the anbu waited patiently for the boy to return. when he did iruka seemed much relieved.  
“feel better?”  
iruka nodded his head before trying to leverage himself up onto the bed. kakashi held out his hand and grabbed the back of the boys shirt to help him up. once back on the bed, iruka folded his legs under him and sat before kakashi.  
“have a good nap?”  
the anbu questioned. iruka smiled at him and nodded.  
“good. i did too.”  
iruka tilted his head to the side before asking.  
“do anbu take naps?”  
chuckling kakashi replied.  
“only when were in the hospital and they let us.”  
iruka nodded his head as if taking what the man had said as the truth. snorting at the look on the boys face, kakashi asked.  
“hows your hands?”  
iruka looked down to his hands before raising one up.  
“they sting...i think.”  
frowning kakashi asked.  
“how badly? do you need something?”  
iruka shrugged his shoulders before placing his hands back down in his lap. kakashi sighed, the boy was obviously still detached about everything. before he could ask another question the door came open, iruka glanced over at the nurse who came in and then looked back at kakashi.  
“can i stay?”  
the urgency in the boys voice caused kakashi’s chest to tighten. kakashi nodded his head before saying.  
“you can stay.”  
iruka smiled at him. the nurse came over and after smiling to the pair asked kakashi.  
“how are you feeling today anbu-san?”  
“fine...a bit achy and sore, but otherwise fine.”  
the woman nodded her head and turned to check on his medications. while she was doing so she casually asked.  
“who’s your friend?”  
kakashi smiled.  
“this is iruka, he saved my life.”  
the nurse glanced towards the boy in surprise. iruka smiled at her, but said nothing to prove or disprove the anbu’s statement.  
“i-i see. well hello iruka. are you going to be watching over him while your here?”  
iruka nodded his head, the first real reaction he’d had to the nurse. she smiled before looking at the boys hands and frowning.  
“are your hands alright sweetie?”  
iruka held them up before casually remarking.  
“i tried to pull up the floor.”  
she blinked at him before looking at the anbu in the bed. kakashi sighed and muttered.  
“its a long story. iruka how do you hands feel?”  
the boy shrugged his shoulders. the nurse pursed her lips before asking.  
“can i see them?”  
iruka nodded and held out a hand for her to see. she smiled at him and began to slowly unwrap the boys fingers. kakashi glared as he saw the boys damaged digits. they were swollen and discolored from the boy forcing them to grasp onto the floorboards. small cuts were scattered across them from the wood digging into him. the nurse shook her head at the sight of the boys hands.  
“well you sure did a number on yourself.”  
“i didn’t feel it”  
she looked up at the boy startled before nodding.  
“adrenaline...it happens. alright sweetie, i want to go grab some ointment to put on these, it’ll help with the soreness and prevent any infection.”  
iruka nodded dumbly before commenting.  
“they aren’t sore.”  
the nurse ignored the boy before giving the anbu on the bed a look. kakashi shook his head and the nurse turned and left. kakashi held out his hands.  
“let me see the other one”  
iruka complied and allowed the anbu to unwrap his hand. it was just as bad as the boys other hand. bruising, cuts and swollen digits. iruka looked up at his anbu and saw the frown on the man’s face through the eye slits of his mask.  
“what’s wrong? does your side hurt?”  
looking up at the boy kakashi sighed.  
“no, im alright iruka...i just don’t like seeing you like this.”  
“like what?”  
smirking to himself, kakashi said.  
“hurt. i don’t like seeing you hurt.”  
iruka tilted his head a moment before nodding. he held up his hands and muttered.  
“they don’t hurt though...not really.”  
“they will...in time.”  
iruka lowered his hands and gave the anbu a strange look. kakashi sighed at the boys confusion.  
“don’t worry about it, the nurse is going to take care of them for you.”  
“okay.”  
iruka shifted on the bed a bit before asking kakashi.  
“how long do you have to stay here?”  
kakashi shrugged.  
“until they decide im well enough to go i suppose...or they leave me long enough for me to sneak out.”  
iruka giggled at that, causing kakashi to smile beneath his mask at the familiar sound.  
“don’t suppose i could enlist your help in planning my escape could i?”  
iruka shifted on his legs a bit, bouncing on them.  
“i’ll help”  
chuckling kakashi nodded.  
“good. not a word to the nurse. we’ll make our great escape when they least expect it.”  
iruka nodded his head with a broad smile on his face.  
“you can come home with me, i have ramen.”  
chuckling kakashi nodded his head.  
“its fool proof then.”  
iruka smiled at his anbu, he’d almost lost the teenager, but somehow wolf had kept his promise. he’d refused to die and came back to him. iruka wasn’t sure any other anbu could have managed such a feat and was very glad that his anbu was better than the rest.


	15. finding normal again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> iruka gets his fingers tended too and kakashi makes sure the boy knows that its alright for him to seek comfort from him. kakashi shows iruka another aspect of being anbu and after introducing iruka to a comrade, the pair talk about what kakashi's hospital stay means to their changing lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whew chapter fifteen already? man i have cranked these suckers out haven't i? its amazing how your brain just lets you write one after the other, i don't have any of this planned by the way. i just write as i go and let the story do what it wants, have to say that i've learned to trust my muse in that respect. so far it hasn't failed me. 
> 
> hope you guys like this chapter and i'll be posting more soon enough im sure. thanks for all the comments and please keep them coming. if you have an idea for a chapter send me a comment, if i use your prompt i'll dedicate the chapter to you. thanks again for all your support.

kakashi watched attentively as the nurse carefully covered iruka’s damaged fingers in a salve. the boy wasn’t reacting to what kakashi expected would normally have a child his age in tears. the looks the nurse kept throwing iruka lead the anbu to believe that he wasn’t far off in his assumption that the boy wasn’t reacting accordingly to what was going on around him. he’d improved, there was no doubt about that, but he still wasn’t the boy kakashi was used to conversing with. he was quieter and seemed confused by things he knew iruka would normally pick up on. their conversation about breaking out of the hospital had at least temporarily helped the boys mood and the pre-genin was smiling more, though the smiles never held out long before the boys face went back to an almost somber look. swallowing to clear his mouth of saliva, kakashi asked the nurse.  
“how are they?”  
she hummed before replying all while continuing to look after the boys hand.  
“there not bad enough to warrant anything more than this, but there is still the chance for infection...i don’t know what floor he was talking about, but wood isn’t the cleanest of things. the salve should help prevent any infection that might have been brewing.”  
kakashi nodded before sighing when iruka chimed in.  
“it was my floor”  
the nurse glanced up at the boy before smiling at him.  
“of course.”  
she spared kakashi a side long glance before returning to the boys hands. iruka didn’t seem none the wiser about the woman’s look of apprehension. as she began to wrap the boys fingers once more, iruka startled them both by asking.  
“ do you think they cleaned the floor again?”  
kakashi looked at the boy with some trepidation, unsure how iruka would react when he told him.  
“yes, im sure the hokage had it tended too.”  
the nurse was listening, but remained silent as kakashi spoke to iruka. the boy nodded his head to the anbu as he continued to stare at his fingers as one by one they were wrapped up. once more hidden from his view by the bandages.   
“now sweetie you need to be-careful not to break the skin back open, its healing, but it wouldn’t take much to keep tearing the seams open.”  
iruka nodded his head at her as he wiggled his hands to see how much flexibility he had in them while they were wrapped up. the boy glanced up to the nurse and said quietly.  
“thank you”  
she smiled at him and nodded her head.  
“your welcome.”  
looking to kakashi the nurse said with a bit of strain.  
“you need to stay in bed anbu-san. your friend can stay of course, but it would be best if you both relaxed and didn’t do much moving about.”  
kakashi nodded his head, he was sure that the hokage and ibiki had warned the staff about him.  
“no problem, im sure iruka and i are going to just relax here together.”  
the boy nodded his head as if to back up the anbu’s words. the nurse smirked at kakashi before sighing.  
“alright. if you need anything just press the call button.”  
kakashi nodded his head and watched as the woman put the few supplies she’d brought with her back in her apron before throwing away the trash. once things were tidied up once more she left them, shutting the door behind her. iruka stared at the door a moment before looking back at his anbu.  
“she gave me funny looks”  
kakashi chuckled. so the boy wasn’t so out of it not to recognize when people were staring huh?  
“yeah, don’t mind that. i get funny looks all the time.”  
“oh....okay”  
iruka settled back onto the bed, sitting back onto his legs which were tucked beneath him. kakashi tilted his head as he watched the boy. iruka had yet to try and scoot closer to him since they’d parted upon the nurses arrival.  
“you can sit next to me iruka. its alright.”  
the boy tilted his head at the anbu before shaking his head.  
“oh? why not?”  
kakashi was confused as to why the affectionate boy was going to refuse a chance for closeness. iruka stared at the masked teen a moment before managing to find his voice once more.  
“i-i might hurt you”  
kakashi smiled beneath his mask and shook his head.  
“im fine iruka, come here.”  
he motioned for the boy to come closer, iruka didn’t at first. the boy holding back from giving into the temptation of seeking comfort from the anbu, but when wolf spoke up again the boy reacted.  
“i’ll come to you if you don’t come to me and the nurse did say i shouldn’t move about.”  
kakashi smiled to himself when iruka slowly crawled over to him, he wrapped an arm around the boy and pulled him in tight against his side.  
“see, im fine.”  
iruka nodded his head silently before looking up at the masked teen as if to see for himself that the man was alright. it took a few minutes, but iruka’s tense form began to relax the longer he was being held against kakashi. bit by bit iruka slouched back against the man’s pillows before he finally snuggled into the anbu’s side by turning on his side. kakashi smiled as he began rubbing the boys back with his hand.  
“better?”  
iruka made a small noise in the affirmative before falling quiet once more. not taking the boys silence personally, kakashi settled himself back against his pillows as well and sighed. the bed wasn’t the most comfortable of things he’d slept on, but it wasn’t the worst either. plus he normally didn’t have another person in bed with him, even one as small as iruka. kakashi was dozing, not quite asleep and not quite awake when he felt iruka shift at his side. he turned his masked face towards the boy and peered down at iruka. the boy was awake and simply staring at his hand which had been tucked in between their bodies when the boy moved around. frowning at the sight, kakashi asked.  
“are you alright?”  
iruka nodded his head, not saying a word.  
“does your hand hurt?”  
iruka shook his head. sighing kakashi tried again to illicit a response from iruka.  
“are you hungry? i can page a nurse to get you something.”  
iruka made a face at that before finally tilting his head back to look up at him.  
“what? not interested in hospital food?”  
the boy shook his head.  
“its gross”  
“mmm it is isn’t it? you want something from outside the hospital?”  
iruka frowned before finally speaking.  
“how, you cant leave yet.”  
smirking beneath his mask, kakashi said.  
“want to see an anbu trick?”  
iruka’s eyes widened at the familiar expression the man often used before showing him something amazing. the boy nodded his head. chuckling kakashi raised his hand from around iruka and said.  
“okay, but you cant tell anyone alright?”  
iruka nodded his head once more. the pre-genin watched in fascination as the anbu reached over and with a small burst of chakra touched his shoulder. iruka frowned when kakashi put his arm back around him.  
“you didn’t do anything”  
kakashi chuckled at the put out look on the boys face.  
“mmm be patient.”  
iruka frowned at the anbu before jumping when he heard a whoosh and then a solid voice asking.  
“thought you were supposed to be behaving?”  
iruka twisted his head about and gasped at the sight of another anbu. kakashi chuckled at the anbu and waved at him.  
“mah i am, im still in bed aren’t i?”  
the man tilted his head and nodded.  
“suppose so. what’d you want?”  
before kakashi could answer the man, iruka twisted about and said in an excited tone.  
“you called him?”  
kakashi chuckled.  
“yeah i did.”  
the anbu behind iruka snorted.  
“really wolf? showing off to a kid?”  
kakashi snorted at the anbu in return.  
“i wasn’t showing off i do need something.”  
the masked man sighed and nodded his head.  
“alright, why’d you summon me here then?”  
iruka glanced back and forth between wolf and the strange anbu, still in shock by the fact that wolf had called the man here somehow by stroking his shoulder.   
“my friend here is hungry and like all of us recognizes that hospital food is really just poison in disguise.”  
the anbu snorted at kakashi.  
“mmhmm and you want me to what exactly? go and get the kid lunch?”  
“yep”  
the anbu stood there silently a moment before he sighed.  
“are you kidding me?”  
“nope”  
kakashi was smiling beneath his mask even though no one could see it, he had a feeling the other anbu knew though by the glare he was getting from the man.  
“wolf i am not running errands for you, least of all something as stupid as getting your...friend, lunch.”  
kakashi ignored the man’s statement, by using his hand to gesture at iruka.  
“look at him, he’s skin and bones. he’s a growing boy and needs proper nourishment.”  
iruka laughed as he was poked at by the anbu, swatting at the man’s hand with his own. the anbu sighed as he watched the pair interact.  
“fine.”  
he gritted out.  
“but im telling him, about this.”  
the word him was emphasized, but kakashi shrugged at the other anbu as if it didn’t effect him. the anbu snorted at kakashi before looking down at iruka his gaze hard. iruka tilted his head at the anbu before him, he knew the man was glaring at him for one reason or another, but at the moment the only thing that popped into his head was a question. so having nothing better to do, the boy asked.  
“how’d wolf call you with his shoulder? that’s not normal.”  
kakashi started laughing at iruka’s question, it was something he would expect of the boy, but it was apparent that his comrade hadn’t a clue on how to react to iruka.   
“how did i-”  
the man sighed and shook his head.  
“don’t worry about it kid, what do you want to eat?”  
without missing a beat iruka replied.  
“ramen”  
kakashi snorted at iruka before looking to his comrade and with mirth said.  
“get something with some form of nutritional value would you, this kid is going to pickle himself with all that salt.”  
the anbu actually chuckled at that before nodding.  
“fine. i’ll figure something out. what about you?”  
kakashi shrugged his shoulders.  
“i can live off of hospital food.”  
the man sighed.  
“wolf im already going out just tell me what you want.”  
smirking to himself, kakashi nodded his head.  
“alright, how about some rib eye steak, mashed potatoes, green beans and-”  
“ramen it is”  
the man disappeared before kakashi could retort, though the anbu chuckled at his comrades ire. iruka turned and looked at him confused.  
“why’d he leave like that?”  
chuckling kakashi replied.  
“cause i was pulling his leg kid. he knew i didn’t actually want any of that, so he just left to go get ramen since it was easier than dealing with me.”  
iruka nodded his head before asking.  
“how come he’s connected to your shoulder?”  
snorting kakashi tried to explain to iruka what had happened when he had summoned the anbu.  
“he’s not connected to my shoulder iruka. all anbu...have a special way of contacting each other. it only takes a little focus and even less chakra to do it. its a way of calling in back up or in this case, harassing a comrade into doing your bidding. we can choose who feels the summons, that way our friends know where we are, or in the case of an emergency any anbu can answer.”  
iruka nodded his head as he listened to wolf explain the man’s sudden appearance via this form of communication the anbu shared.  
“so did you call him specifically?”  
kakashi shook his head.  
“no, all anbu know each other for the most part anyways...i didn’t much care who showed up so i just let whoever was closest answer my call.”  
iruka smiled at him upon hearing his answer.  
“so you know him?”  
kakashi nodded.  
“not well, but yeah i know him.”  
“why didn’t you answer him about what you really wanted to eat?”  
kakashi smirked.  
“cause im not that hungry and i cant take my mask off around you.”  
iruka frowned.  
“i cant eat in front of you iruka. you’d see my face, my real face.”  
iruka’s eyes widened before he nodded his head.  
“oh...yeah, but how are you going to eat if i stay here...are you going to send me home?”  
kakashi shook his head upon hearing the on edge boys trepidation laced question.  
“no, you can stay as long as you like iruka. you don’t have to go home until your ready or im released.”  
the boy nodded his head, but bit his lip a moment.  
“i’ll be fine iruka. i can always eat when your asleep. anbu don’t really sleep like most people.”  
iruka frowned.  
“you stay awake.”  
“sometimes. were light sleepers to begin with and having a wiggling pre-genin in my bed tends to make me wake up throughout the night.”  
iruka blushed a bit.  
“sorry”  
kakashi chuckled and waved his hand at the boy.  
“its fine. i feel better having you here anyways and im still sleeping, just not as much as if i were left completely alone. i’ve gone days without any sleep before so this is nothing to worry about.”  
iruka sighed and nodded his head. he was being a burden to wolf and he didn’t like that, still the teen refused to send him away and that just confused iruka more. any other adult would have told iruka to go home if he was bothering them, but wolf just told him to stay despite the fact that he was preventing him from resting.  
“iruka?”  
looking up at the masked teen, iruka nodded his head to show he was listening.  
“i want you here okay?”  
iruka bit his lip as he nodded his head.  
“good. now come back over here”  
iruka smiled faintly as he crawled over to lay beside wolf once more. the man’s arm coming around to brace him against the teen’s side. iruka was silent a moment before he dared to ask.  
“wolf, what happens when you get out of the hospital?”  
kakashi thought a moment about the question iruka was asking him. finally he sighed and said.  
“i don’t know, i suppose things go back to normal.”  
“what’s normal?”  
chuckling kakashi replied.  
“i don’t know”  
iruka nodded his head before laying it against wolfs side. a moment later the boy muttered.  
“can this be normal?”  
kakashi smiled beneath his mask. as he rubbed the boys back, the anbu said quietly.  
“that’d be a nice normal wouldn’t it?”  
iruka nodded against the teens side, the pre-genin knew that what he was asking wasn’t possible and it seemed to iruka that wolf knew it too. the fact that the teen had replied in kind made the boy smile a bit before whispering.  
“yeah”


	16. hidden scars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> iruka gets his ramen at long last and the ability to ask the anbu some questions about why the masks are needed in the first place. afterwards, iruka gets to spend some one on one time with kakashi before the pair are caught red handed by a nurse when talking about escaping the hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alrighty another chapter done. this one was a bit hard to write, my muse was fighting me in the beginning, but finally towards the end it started to cooperate with me. im not sure if im happy with this chapter, but its where it is. so now that this chapter is out of the way i can start working on some other things for this story and my other ones. i've been trying to post at least one chapter a day here, but sometimes its hard to do so as my muse isn't always on board with writing a chapter, editing and then posting. 
> 
> keep the comments coming people and i'll see what i can whip up next.

it was twenty minutes later that the anbu kakashi had summoned returned. iruka sat up against kakashi when the man suddenly appeared at the foot of the bed totting a bag from the ramen stand. iruka smiled demurely at the anbu.  
“thanks”  
the anbu snorted before holding out the bag, iruka crawled to the foot of the bed and took the offered food. scooting back a ways he sat by kakashi’s knees and pulled out the take out container. iruka glanced back to wolf.  
“are you sure your not hungry? i wont look.”  
iruka twisted back around when the anbu who had gotten the food snorted.  
“what? i wouldn’t”  
the man shook his head before leveling a look with kakashi.  
“don’t even think about it.”  
the teen sighed at his older comrade.  
“i trust iruka not to look, but no iruka im fine right now.”  
looking back at the unimpressed anbu at the foot of his bed, kakashi added.  
“the hokage brought him here, i doubt he’s a threat to the security of our village...unless of course you think he’s a spy”  
the man glowered at kakashi, but was prevented from saying anything in return when kakashi used his knee to nudge iruka.  
“your not a spy are you iruka? you’d tell me if you were right?”  
the boy giggled and shook his head.  
“im not a spy.”  
the boy twisted about and with a straight face asked the anbu.  
“are their really spies in the academy?”  
kakashi was chuckling as his comrade sighed and shook his head.  
“no, there aren’t any spies in the academy. wolf here was being an a-”  
“and thank you for bringing iruka food. thank the nice anbu iruka.”  
kakashi’s eyes glinted at the man and the anbu snorted.  
“thank you anbu-san”  
the man nodded his head.  
“sure...whatever. there any other mundane things you need done?”  
kakashi smirked beneath his mask before stating.  
“tons, but i doubt any of them would require the expertise of an anbu such as yourself.”  
the man shook his head.  
“and food delivery does?”  
“mmhmm, very important. right iruka?”  
the boy smiled as he chewed the bite of food in his mouth, having dug into the container when the two anbu were talking. kakashi chuckled at the boy before looking back at his comrade.  
“anyways, thanks for helping me out.”  
the man nodded his head and was about to leave when iruka suddenly piped up.  
“why do you wear masks?”  
the anbu looked at the boy with a frown.  
“why? so people don’t know who we are.”  
iruka tilted his head at the anbu in front of him.  
“but the hokage knows who you are.”  
kakashi smirked as he watched his comrade begin what he knew was going to be a long uphill battle against the pre-genin. iruka had a knack for going overboard when he finally did ask questions.  
“well yeah, the hokage picked us in the first place.”  
“but why? why would he want you to wear masks when he already knows who you are.”  
“its not for him kid, its for the rest of the village.”  
iruka frowned at the anbu.  
“but we see you...well most don’t, but i have.”  
the anbu sighed.  
“of course you have kid, but seeing us in full gear is a bit different than if you saw our faces. knowing who we are is dangerous.”  
“why?”  
the anbu glanced to kakashi as if silently asking for help, but the teen just remained silent. glaring at the masked teen, the anbu turned his attention back to iruka.  
“because if someone learns our identity they can go after the ones we care about. the masks protect our identities and therefore protect our village and the people we fight for.”  
iruka nodded his head as if he understood what the man was saying.  
“so its not because you have scars?”  
the anbu balked at that.  
“wha- what? no, having scars has nothing to do with us wearing masks.”  
iruka frowned upon hearing that.  
“maika said-”  
“maika is a liar iruka, we went over that remember?”  
kakashi cut in. the boy twisted around and nodded his head to the wolf anbu.  
“yeah...but he said that he had proof.”  
kakashi smiled beneath his mask, his comrade snorted.  
“he show you this proof kid?”  
iruka shook his head.  
“he’s scared of me.”  
the anbu tilted his head at him.  
“you?”  
iruka nodded his head before pointing at wolf.  
“he said he’d end him...wolf says that he’d be doing him a favor cause he’s not gonna be a good ninja. maika’s stayed away ever since.”  
the anbu chuckled and looked up at the teen laying in the bed.  
“that so?”  
kakashi shrugged his shoulders.  
“little brat was beating on kids younger than him, wasn’t so keen to pick a fight with me though.”  
the man snorted.  
“wonder why.”  
looking down to iruka the anbu said.  
“so he’s scared cause he knows you have an anbu at your beck and call, nothing wrong with that kid.”  
iruka frowned back at the man.  
“i cant call him like he did you.”  
the man sighed as he heard kakashi laughing at the boys matter of fact statement.  
“i know that kid, what i meant was that this kid is scared of you because he’s aware that you know an anbu who is more than willing to maim or kill him if he continues to be a little shit.”  
iruka nodded his head.  
“yeah...he’s scared of wolf.”  
“then he has a brain after all.”  
came the fast retort from the anbu. kakashi chuckled.  
“i was surprised too.”  
the man chuckled at kakashi’s statement before telling iruka.  
“look, wolf will eat when he eats, don’t worry about him and his stupid mask. being anbu were used to going a while without food or sleep. he’ll be fine.”  
iruka nodded his head at the man, though he didn’t like the idea of wolf going without either of those two things.  
“good now if were done here i have better things to be doing then babysitting you two.”  
kakashi smirked beneath his mask upon hearing the ire in the man’s voice.  
“were way more entertaining then some patrol.”  
the anbu glared at kakashi.  
“don’t summon me again”  
and just like that the man disappeared before their eyes. iruka chewed on another bite of his ramen as he stared where the anbu had just been standing.  
“how’s your ramen?”  
iruka twisted about and nodded to wolf.  
“good”  
he said once he had swallowed his bite of noodles.  
“good.”  
iruka watched the masked teen as he ate, the pair staring at each other in silence for a time before kakashi finally asked.  
“did you really think all anbu had scars?”  
iruka shrugged.  
“maybe...do you?”  
chuckling kakashi replied.  
“our irritated friend today does not have a facial scar, though like most shinobi he has others across his body.”  
iruka nodded his head before saying in a strange way.  
“you’ve seen him naked?”  
laughing kakashi shook his head.  
“no iruka...god kid, no. anbu tend to see various parts of each other due to missions. if someone gets hurt we do what we can, sometimes we have to remove each others armor and clothing to tend to a wound. its not like were undressing for each other.”  
“oh”  
the boy said while blushing. kakashi chuckled before motioning with his hand.  
“eat your ramen.”  
iruka nodded his head and continued to eat the food that had been delivered by an anbu. kakashi watched the boy eat, at the very least the boy still had an appetite. iruka managed to finish off the bowl of ramen. once done he slid from the bed and took the trash to a nearby trashcan. he ran back to the bed and with a little help from wolf was pulled/climbed back onto the bed to sit beside the anbu. as if his little trip across the room hadn’t stopped their previous conversation, iruka suddenly asked.  
“do you have scars?”  
“hmm? oh sure i do.”  
iruka glanced up to the masked teen. raising his hand he rubbed at the scar across his nose.  
“like mine?”  
kakashi smiled beneath his mask.  
“not very different than that one no.”  
iruka nodded his head as he let his hand fall back to his lap.  
“how’d you get them?”  
kakashi tilted his head.  
“fighting”  
iruka nodded his head.  
“how’d you get yours?”  
iruka looked up at the masked figure before biting his lip a moment. kakashi watched the boy carefully, it was unlike iruka to hold back. normally the boy was pretty open about answering any question kakashi posed of him. his lack of response lead the anbu to believe that perhaps the boys scar was a sore subject.  
“it doesn’t matter iruka, we all have scars and im sorry to say your likely to get more if you become a shinobi.”  
iruka frowned up at the anbu a moment before saying.  
“my uncle gave me it”  
kakashi froze and could do nothing, but blink at the boy for a moment or two before his brain came back online and he was able to ask.  
“what do you mean gave?”  
iruka shrugged his shoulders before saying.  
“its what he did...he gave it to me. my parents didn’t really explain why they were so upset about it. dad had scars and so did mom, but we ended up moving here because of it.”  
kakashi tilted his head.  
“you weren’t born here?”  
iruka shook his head.  
“nope, but i don’t even remember the other village.”  
kakashi frowned as he listened to iruka explain things to him.  
“is your uncle still alive?”  
iruka shrugged. kakashi nodded, things didn’t add up to the anbu. if iruka had family in his original village that were still alive and could possibly care for the boy, why was he still in konoha living on his own? granted if what the boy said was true and his uncle was the cause of his scar, he could see why the boys family chose to leave.  
“did your parents ever say why your uncle gave you that scar?”  
iruka thought a moment before he said.  
“its expected.”  
“expected?”  
the pre-genin nodded his head.  
“mmhmm, my dad said that it was uh...ati..atiqued”  
smirking at the boys failed attempt of the word kakashi suggested.  
“antiquated”   
iruka smiled.  
“yeah that.”  
nodding kakashi waited for the boy to continue.  
“that it was that and he and mom didn’t believe in it and hadn’t wanted me to go through it. my uncle gave me the scar anyways and they were mad.”  
“cause they didn’t give permission for him to do so.”  
iruka shrugged.  
“i guess so.”  
“yeah...alright. and then your parents chose to relocate to konoha and that’s where you were raised.”  
iruka smiled and nodded.  
“yeah.”  
“do you like it here? there’s a chance you might have family in your original village that could care for you.”  
iruka frowned before shaking his head.  
“i don’t want to go back there.”  
kakashi nodded.  
“because your parents didn’t like it there.”  
“yeah...and if i did i couldn’t see you.”  
kakashi smiled beneath his mask, it was surprising to hear the boy choose him over the possibility of being with family. once he got over his initial shock kakashi agreed with the boy.  
“true, it would be rather hard for me to come train you if your in another village.”  
iruka nodded his head.  
“yeah and you still have to show me how to do that thing with the kunai and shuriken.”  
“thing?”  
the anbu chuckled. iruka had a tendency to not use the proper names for things and it left the anbu guessing half the time what the boy really meant. iruka nodded to the masked teen.  
“yeah the thing where you throw one weapon in the shadow of the other so people cant see it.”  
“ah yeah the thing”  
kakashi chuckled. iruka smiled at him, none the wiser that the anbu was amused by his inability to call the technique by its name.  
“i do still need to teach you that don’t i?”  
iruka nodded.  
“you promised.”  
“i did and i keep my promises. might be a while before im up to throwing weapons about, but i’ll heal up and we can start training again.”  
iruka smiled and nodded his head.  
“does your side hurt?”  
kakashi shook his head.  
“nah, the pain killers are doing a good job with blocking the majority of the pain, its just achy. provided i stay in bed i’ll be fine.”  
iruka smiled.  
“so we aren’t escaping the hospital?”  
“we’ll w-”  
“are staying right where you are.”  
kakashi froze before twisting his head about to see a nurse with her hands crossed over her chest.  
“hey, didn’t see you there.”  
she snorted in return.  
“mmhmm i know.”  
the tone of her voice depicted quite clearly that kakashi was caught and that he couldn’t sweet talk his way out of this situation. the anbu sighed before muttering.  
“you have to admit, being cooped up in the hospital sucks.”  
she smirked at him.  
“i would think being impaled would suck more.”  
kakashi winced before saying.  
“good point”  
she smirked and fully entered the room having won the argument with the teen. she glanced at iruka on her way to check the medicine hanging from the iv poll. nodding to herself she glanced to kakashi and said.  
“how’s your pain.”  
“like i was telling my friend here, its nothing.”  
she gave him a look.  
“one to ten”  
“zero?”  
she glared.  
“one and half”  
she nodded her head before looking at the giggling boy who was now being glared at by the anbu. smirking at the sight of the unafraid boy who was being subjected to a glower from an anbu of all people she couldn’t help, but remark.  
“you are a very lucky young man.”  
iruka tilted his head.  
“huh?”  
the nurse smiled before waving her hand towards kakashi.  
“not everyone gets to be in the presence of an anbu, let alone be allowed in their hospital room.”  
kakashi waved at the nurse.  
“iruka’s special.”  
the nurse smiled back at the teen.  
“im sure he is.”  
looking to the younger boy who was glancing between the two, the nurse asked.  
“is there anything i can get you two?”  
iruka shook his head before mentioning.  
“wolf summoned an anbu and he got me ramen.”  
the woman couldn’t contain her laughter as she shook her head and looked at kakashi.  
“you did that? anbu-san the hokage is not going to be amused to hear that your abusing your abilities.”  
“but i wasn’t, iruka was hungry and hospital food is toxic.”  
the nurse glowered at the anbu.  
“it is not. im sure iruka would have managed without you needing to summon a fellow anbu to go and get the boy lunch.”  
“its too late now.”  
the teen replied with a chipper tone. the nurse sighed before telling him.  
“don’t do that again.”  
kakashi nodded his head as if he was agreeing to listen to her. she frowned at him before moving on. looking at iruka she asked.  
“are you staying the night dear?”  
iruka nodded his head.  
“okay, i’ll have someone bring in a cot for you.”  
“no need”  
the nurse looked to kakashi with a perplexed look on her face.  
“he has to sleep somewhere anbu-san.”  
kakashi nodded and patted the bed he was laying on.  
“he’s already slept next to me, no harm in letting him stay there.”  
the nurse looked frustrated, unsure if she should allow what the man was stating to happen again. iruka crawled up the length of the bed and tucked himself beside kakashi when the anbu motioned for him to do so. the nurse sighed when she watched the anbu wrap an arm around the boy.  
“fine, but if this aggravates your wounds he’s being put in a cot of his own.”  
kakashi nodded his head.  
“of course.”  
she huffed before making her way towards the door, she paused for just a moment longer, turning to give kakashi a look.  
“no escaping. you stay put in that bed or i’ll have the hokage send another anbu to watch you sleep.”  
kakashi winced at the threat.  
“hai i’ll be good.”  
giving a firm nod, the woman twisted about and left them to their own devices. kakashi glowered at the door for a second before looking down at iruka when he heard the boy giggle.  
“what’s so funny?”  
“you got in trouble.”  
kakashi snorted.  
“i fail to see the humor in that.”  
iruka tilted his head a bit before saying.  
“i thought adults couldn’t get in trouble.”  
kakashi chuckled.  
“tell that to the hokage for me will you?”  
iruka nodded his head.  
“okay”  
kakashi smirked, knowing iruka like he did kakashi couldn’t put it past the boy to not do just that. settling back into his pillows a bit, kakashi figured it wasn’t his problem if the pre-genin went and told the hokage that kakashi shouldn’t get in trouble since he was an adult. if anything it might put the old man in a good mood. smirking to himself kakashi mumbled.  
“you do that kid.”


	17. quiet reflections

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> iruka wakes before his anbu and the boy is resolute in his attempts to not wake the man. in order to prevent the anbu from waking because of him, the pre-genin takes it upon himself to remain as still as possible. while doing this the boy reflects on some of the things that have been going on and what he will have to do in the future if he wants to make his anbu proud of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cant believe im already on chapter seventeen, i didn't plan for this thing to get so out of hand so fast. granted i've slowed down some now that im writing only a chapter or two a day instead of like four as in the beginning. i hope to keep writing at least a chapter a day, though im sure there will be a few days where i just cant write a chapter. likewise im sure there will be days where i cant seem to stop writing. so stay tuned to find out what happens.
> 
> thanks to all of you who have been writing me comments, its really helpful to hear from you guys. keeps me motivated to write more. so thanks.

iruka did his very best not to move a muscle, he remembered what wolf had said about him sleeping. how any movement could wake him, so he stayed as silent and as still as he could while laying next to the anbu who was sleeping. iruka had been awake for nearly ten minutes and although he wanted to move his head back a bit to be able to see wolf, he knew that if he did that, he’d end up waking the sleeping figure. which was one thing he wasn’t willing to do, wolf needed rest in order to heal and iruka was lucky enough to be allowed to stay as it was. he wasn’t going to make a nuisance of himself by disturbing the man’s rest. so he stayed as still as he possibly could, which iruka was finding was actually kind of hard. 

he’d never really tried not to move and something as small as his breathing now seemed loud and obtrusive with how his chest moved up and down and the very air he was breathing making noise as he inhaled and exhaled. he’d never once thought about such things, but now that he was aware of it he couldn’t fault someone like wolf for being so in tune to the noise. it was rather loud, especially since there was no other sounds coming from the room, but his and wolfs breathing. that was the other thing, wolf’s breathing didn’t sound like his own. he could barely tell the man was doing it at all. it was only because he could see the minute rise of the man’s chest that iruka didn’t fear the man had died in his sleep. there was no sound when he breathed in and out, not even with the mask obscuring his face. something iruka swore should make his breaths louder. yet it did nothing of the sort which just confused the pre-genin as to how wolf was managing to not make a sound while breathing. he figured he could ask the anbu when he woke...naturally of course. iruka didn’t intend to be the cause of wolf waking and he was doing his best to hold himself to that promise. it was increasingly hard not to move an inch, not even to readjust himself on the bed. he couldn’t change his breathing or sigh, nothing different from his regular pattern or he was sure wolf would wake. so he steeled himself for what might turn out to be hours of waiting. he wasn’t sure how long wolf might sleep, but he knew from experience that he tended to sleep more when he was hurt. with the injuries the anbu had sustained, iruka figured wolf had an even better reason for needing to sleep more. 

iruka froze, not that he had been moving before he felt wolf shift, but he froze none the less. biting his lip as he waited to see what would happen. if the anbu would wake or just shift about on the bed to get more comfortable. wolf settled not a minute later, the arm he had wrapped around iruka tightening on the boy just a fraction. it didn’t hurt by any means, it just drew iruka closer to the anbu’s side. iruka smiled at the man’s subconscious action and didn’t resist the man’s pull of his body. letting himself be pulled against the anbu tighter before the anbu sighed and relaxed once more. iruka smiled to himself when he managed to not wake the sleeping anbu.   
iruka knew that it wouldn’t take long for him to grow bored, even if he meant well by not moving. so he took in every detail he could about the person he was snuggled up against. the anbu was wearing the typical clothing afforded to those admitted to the hospital. a plain shirt and sweat pants, nothing fancy, but easy enough to work around no matter what kind of wound you had sustained. the blankets had fallen down a bit and he was able to see just the hem of the anbu’s sweat pants, but his shirt had ridden up a bit in his sleep allowing iruka to see the bare edge of the bandages wrapped around him. 

besides the white bandaging, the pre-genin caught sight of a scar. they’re previous conversation came to mind and iruka smiled, being a shinobi was tough work, but being an anbu was harder. iruka had no doubts that whatever had caused the scar had been a life or death situation. he was proud to know his anbu had come out of the battle with only a scar to show for it, in the grand scheme of things it was a small price to pay when it was you or the enemy. both couldn’t walk away and that meant that wolf had most likely killed his opponent after he’d been injured. staring at the odd shaped scar, iruka wondered what kid of weapon could have made it, or perhaps it was a jutsu? one could never really tell, there were so many different things one could use to attack another. his new sensei had even gone over some rather unique ways to defend oneself if you were alone and without traditional weapons. iruka couldn’t help but note that he probably wouldn’t be graduating with the rest of his class. not after his injury and then wolf’s. he’d been excused of course, but that just meant that he was too far behind to hope to catch up and pass the exam at the end of the year. 

he wondered what would happen when wolf learned of that, would the anbu leave him? it was an awful lot to ask the man to spend another year training him when he got held back. iruka swallowed only to wince at the noise he had made unconsciously, yet wolf didn’t seem to react to it so iruka relaxed a moment later. he knew he’d do what he had too in order to become a shinobi, but having wolf in his life had at least made his goal seem more attainable. without the man’s help iruka wasn’t sure he’d be good enough to pass when next year came around and then what would happen to him? he didn’t know, he knew students couldn’t just hang around and fail the exam over and over again. eventually he’d be kicked out for failing the exam too many times and then he’d be forced to be a civilian, which as odd as it seemed sounded like a worse fate then dying as a shinobi. maybe that was because he had grown up with two shinobi parents? who knew, either way iruka was bound and determined not to let them down, not to mention iruka couldn’t fathom making wolf disappointed in him. 

he had to do better, train more and catch up to his class. it would be hard, near impossible if he wasn’t working near 24/7, but iruka had always been rather good at setting up a structured routine for himself. he’d do the same thing for this, getting up and going for a run before school. attend school before going to meet with wolf, train with the anbu and from there go home and train some more. sure he wouldn’t have any free time anymore, but his fears of letting both the anbu beside him and his deceased parents was too much to bare for the young boy. iruka was jarred from his plans when the arm around him tightened a bit and the anbu’s hand rubbed his back a bit. smirking iruka wondered if wolf was aware of what he was doing.  
“how long you been awake?”  
guess he did. tilting his head back to stare up at the masked face of his anbu iruka said.  
“a while.”  
the teen tilted his head.  
“oh? why were you laying like that?”  
iruka made a face before saying.  
“cause you’d wake up if i moved around.”  
kakashi smiled beneath his mask at the boys kind gesture before telling iruka.  
“iruka its okay for you to get up, i can go back to sleep easily enough. besides that had to be quite boring for you.”  
iruka shrugged before commenting.  
“you barely breath”  
kakashi snorted.  
“i breath”  
iruka shook his head.  
“no you...well you do, but you don’t. i could hear my breathing, but i couldn’t hear yours...i thought your mask would make it louder.”  
“opposite actually, there’s filters and crap in this thing. meant to make me undetectable in case im panting or whatever.”  
iruka tilted his head at the anbu.  
“really? so it makes you quiet.”  
“mmhmm, the whole point is to make me as unseen as possible and one of the best ways to do that is to make sure nothing as simple as breathing alerts my enemies.”  
iruka nodded his head before asking.  
“is it hard to breath because of it?”  
kakashi shook his head.  
“nope, same as always.”  
iruka smiled up at the anbu.  
“what are the filters for?”  
“poison”  
iruka’s eyes got wide.  
“really?”  
chuckling kakashi nodded.  
“mmhmm there are some groups who like to use a powder, they blow it in your face and you can get really sick. the filters stop that from happening. course they can’t do anything for you if you get stabbed with a laced weapon. when that happens you need an antidote.”  
iruka nodded his head at the anbu before asking.  
“have you been poisoned before?”  
kakashi nodded.  
“yeah, surprisingly its not much fun.”  
iruka giggled at the man’s sarcastic reply. kakashi smirked beneath his mask as he watched the boy laugh at his comment.  
“wolf?”  
“hmm?”  
“how’d you get that scar?”  
tilting his head at the boy he asked in a confused voice.  
“what scar?”  
he’d never felt the boy move while sleeping and he knew he would have woken had iruka tried to touch him, so that meant the boy had somehow seen one of his scars without moving or touching him. that didn’t seem plausible to the anbu. iruka pointed and kakashi glanced down to see that his hospital issued shirt had ridden up in his sleep. on one side were the bandages covering his wounds and a ways away from that was a scar, hardly a bad one considering some of his other ones.  
“oh that?”  
iruka nodded his head before asking.  
“did you get hurt fighting other ninja?”  
kakashi chuckled at the boys excited tone. shaking his head he told iruka.  
“sorry kid, have to disappoint you there. i got that from pissing off my summons.”  
iruka frowned.  
“what?”  
kakashi nodded.  
“mmhmm, don’t believe what people tell you kid, they think for themselves and when you piss one off they tend to use those same attributes that can save you, to get even with you.”  
iruka looked once more at the scar.  
“what is it?”  
“its a bite.”  
iruka’s eyes widened before he exclaimed.  
“it bit you!”  
laughing kakashi nodded his head.  
“trust me kid, i’ve had worse and my summons didn’t bite me with the intention of leaving a scar on me, he was just a little pissed off because of something i had done.”  
iruka gave the anbu a wary look.  
“its fine really iruka, most summons don’t react that way...mines just difficult.”  
the boy nodded his head to the anbu before asking.  
“is it hard to get one?”  
“a summons? not the creature itself, obtaining a contract however can be difficult depending on what your trying for. most summons appear with no fuss once you have their contract. if you go and try and summon them without it they tend to be a bit irritated and want proof before offering you one.”  
iruka smiled at the anbu before saying.  
“i want to get a summons some day.”  
kakashi chuckled.  
“most do, im sure you’ll find something that suits you. that’s the important part, finding one that compliments who you are and what you need them to do for you. going for the flashiest summons just cause it looks cool is a good way to end up dead. you gotta mesh with each other for it to work out well.”  
“okay, i’ll make sure to be careful.”  
kakashi nodded his head at iruka.  
“im sure you will. now how about i summon a friend of mine and we see how pissed off i can make them?”  
iruka giggled before stating.  
“he said not to do that again.”  
kakashi snorted.  
“not him, he’s a spoilsport, someone else.”  
iruka smiled and nodded his head.  
“that’s the spirit.”  
iruka watched fascinated as the anbu did the same procedure he’d done the previous afternoon. swiping his hand over his shoulder and using a small burst of chakra to call forth the anbu of his choosing. iruka wondered if wolf’s ‘friend’ would mind being summoned to his hospital room just for his entertainment, but figured at the very least he’d get to meet another anbu and there was certainly nothing wrong with that in iruka’s eyes.


	18. babysitter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> having been released from the hospital and given some time to recuperate, kakashi is being sent on another mission. iruka hasn't take the news well, fearing that the anbu will be hurt again or worse die. to help the both of them, kakashi decides to elist the help of a friend to watch over iruka for him while he's away. 
> 
> this chapter takes place two to three weeks after the previous one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay another chapter and this one i actually like. im sure you'll have some questions about his chapter as i introduce a new character. so for all of you who will want to know, i have no idea who raccoon's identity really is. i might just not go into that, or i might figure something else out. i suppose he could just be an OC, but i tend to shy away from that when possible. oh well if you have an idea for who he could possibly be, let me know. he's going to be in the next few chapters i think and im sure he might come into play later on as well. 
> 
> thanks for all of your support, i love reading your comments so keep them coming.

“you promise you’ll watch over him?”  
the man snorted.  
“i don’t see why im needed at all, but yes i’ll watch out for the kid. thought you weren’t supposed to be back on active duty yet.”  
kakashi sighed and muttered.  
“trust me i didn’t want to be, but well you know my skills have their uses.”  
the man nodded his head when he saw kakashi tap at his left side where the sharingan rested beneath his hitae.  
“sure sure, this ain’t strenuous is it? its not like your back to 100%. i’d almost think your kid could take you right now.”  
kakashi snorted at the jibe.  
“ha ha, no there’s not going to be any fighting. im just watching, a core team will be protecting me as i look in on things.”  
the man nodded his head while musing out loud.  
“then i suppose your as protected as your liable to get while being anbu.”  
kakashi snorted.  
“pretty much. look i told iruka last night about the mission...well not about it, but that i was leaving again. he didn’t take it too well.”  
the man tilted his head.  
“mmhmm what’s your definition of too well?”  
kakashi sighed before muttering.  
“he might have had a panic attack”  
the man groaned.  
“and you want me to watch over this kid? he see’s me and he’s gonna think you croaked.”  
kakashi glared at the man.  
“thanks for that, no i told him a friend was going to stop by and check in on him for me. he knows your not there to deliver bad news.”  
“theoretically you mean. if he panics he’s liable to assume.”  
kakashi shrugged.  
“so calm him down.”  
the glower he got had kakashi smiling.  
“problem?”  
“im not exactly good with kids man, why’d you choose me?”  
“cause i know you”  
the man sighed.  
“and like twenty other anbu, why’d you choose me?”  
kakashi smirked at having been found out.  
“cause i knew you wouldn’t try to intimidate him to comply with you. he’s seen some of our comrades reactions to stress and it didn’t end well. i needed someone who was going to keep their head about them.”  
“great so because im not a dick i get to babysit.”  
kakashi thought a moment before with no remorse stated.  
“pretty much.”  
“serves you right if you come back and he’s traumatized.”  
kakashi snorted.  
“your not going to hurt him.”  
the man sighed and shook his head.  
“im not, but lord knows this isn’t going to be easy.”  
kakashi chuckled.  
“you make it sound like you’d rather be taking on twenty missing nin with no weapons instead of watching over one kid.”  
“i would”  
came the flat response from the anbu. kakashi chuckled at his comrade.  
“look, he’s a good kid alright. he’ll listen to you, provided you explain why your asking him to do things. he’s very curious so if he’s driving you nuts just show him something that pre-genin don’t know exist. tends to keep him occupied for quite a while.”  
the anbu chuckled.  
“is that how you got in trouble in the hospital?”  
kakashi made a sheepish face before stating.  
“possibly, look there were no jutsu involved so it was really an exaggeration of what happened.”  
the man snorted.  
“mmhmm, never mind that no one is supposed to have weapons on them when entering the hospital.”  
kakashi smiled.  
“im special”  
“that’s one way of putting it.”  
kakashi glared at the laughing anbu. sighing he retorted.  
“just watch out for him for me until i get back.”  
the man nodded his head.  
“sure sure, i’ll make sure the kid doesn’t off himself.”  
kakashi sighed.  
“thank you.”  
the anbu tilted his head at kakashi before shaking it.  
“you are whipped aren’t you.”  
“huh?”  
chuckling the anbu waved a hand at him.  
“nothing...nothing, don’t worry about it. how long’s your mission?”  
“a week, but we might encounter a delay coming back with the seasons changing.”  
nodding the anbu told kakashi.  
“don’t worry, i’ll make sure the kid’s taken care of.”  
kakashi nodded his head and watched as the anbu disappeared before him. sighing he glanced out the window in his apartment.  
“god i hope i don’t regret that.”  
shaking his head, he went to go pack his gear. there was nothing more he could do besides return safely from his mission and return to iruka.

*************************

iruka stirred his instant ramen, wolf would be gone by now. he’d only returned home from class a few minutes ago and already he felt the change to his routine by not meeting up with his anbu. sighing he blew on his spoon before taking a bite. he chewed and swallowed before pushing the meal away, it didn’t taste very good. rising from his table the pre-genin made his way towards his room. he was tired and maybe if he took a short nap he’d feel better. it wasn’t the first time wolf had gone on a mission, but it was the first time since his injury. iruka swallowed stiffly as he wondered if wolf would be alright. he wasn’t even fully healed. sure he had been released from the hospital, but he wasn’t healed enough to be off doing more dangerous missions. 

iruka knew that much, of course his anbu had tried to placate him by saying that he’d be fine. it didn’t do much for iruka’s fears of course, he’d managed to have a spectacularly embarrassing breakdown when the man had told him about his impending mission. he’d made a fool of himself and had to be coddled by the anbu telling him over and over again that he’d come back and that he was going to be fine. in the end wolf had said that he’d have a friend stop by and look in on him. iruka wasn’t so sure he wanted that, a strange anbu coming to see him without wolf nearby. he’d agreed only because wolf seemed to want it more than iruka figured he’d seen the anbu show a inclination towards wanting anything before. falling onto his bed with a huff, iruka snuggled into his pillow and blanket, blinking as he stared at the wall in front of him. he knew he needed to go out and train, but his motivation seemed to be gone without his anbu present. sighing iruka mentally promised himself to work all the harder when he woke from his nap. closing his eyes the boy allowed himself to relax into the softness beneath him, drifting to sleep within a few moments.

******************************

he still wasn’t sure why he had agreed to this in the first place. though he figured it was too late now. shaking his head, he easily entered the boys apartment, wolf had told him about the trick with the nearby window and just as he’d said. the window wasn’t locked and easily came open with minimal noise. the boys trap disarmed easily enough. he wasn’t sure why the boy didn’t lock his own window, though being anbu he figured the boy might be smart enough to know that a locked window wouldn’t prevent someone from entering your place if they wanted too. plus the kid had set a trap. smirking to himself, the anbu glanced around the small kitchen he’d walked into and froze at the sight of a cup of instant ramen on the table. approaching it carefully he found it had long since gone cold. sighing he wondered if he’d have to fight to get the kid to eat, not something he was looking forward too in the least. 

heading into the boys living room he tilted his head when he saw a section of floor that wasn’t the same as the rest. his mind idly called forth wolf’s injury and he nodded. the man had told him all about iruka’s episode and this had to be where it had happened. the hokage must have sent someone to replace the flooring in some attempt to limit the boys trauma to the paneling that had been there. though the mismatch floor just seemed to call attention to where the altercation had occurred, though that was just him. leaving it for now, he slowly walked down the hallway to see where the boy had gotten off too. he’d stopped by the training field, the small corner that wolf said the boy frequented. he hadn’t been there and by the looks of the discarded ramen, the boy hadn’t had much energy to do anything. sure enough he stood in the entrance of the boys room to find a small figure laying on the bed. sighing he wondered if he should leave the boy to his own devices for the day or bother waking him. he didn’t much want to deal with a panicky boy on his hands and he was sure that was what would happen if he startled the boy awake. shaking his head he tore himself away from the doorway and made his way back into the living room. with nothing better to do, he found a seat on the boys couch. casting a glance towards the nearby clock the anbu sighed. he’d wait a bit and see if the boy woke on his own, if he didn’t he’d come by tomorrow to check in on him. 

*****************

iruka shifted in his bed, awake once more and unsure what to do with himself. sighing he sat up and glanced towards his window. still plenty of daylight left to go train. as much as he normally liked to do so, it held little satisfaction to him right now. still he had said that he would try to catch up to his classmates and taking a day off wasn’t the way to do that. with a huff he slid from his bed and scooped up his gear, quickly donning everything he would need iruka made his way out of his bedroom. it was as he was walking down the hallway that he felt something, his apartment wasn’t empty. his eyes widening when he discovered that he could tell that, iruka ran down the length of hallway to see who was there. in hindsight that wasn’t the best course of action when having an intruder in one’s house, but iruka wasn’t focused on that. he was focused on hearing if wolf was alright or not. skidding to a halt at the opening to the room iruka blinked a moment. taking in the sight of the anbu before him. the man was reclined on his couch, his feet up on the coffee table apparently relaxing, though his hands were busy sharpening a weapon. the masked figure glanced up at him and called out to the stunned boy.  
“hello iruka.”  
iruka swallowed before nodding.  
“hi...uh.”  
iruka tilted his head as he looked at the anbu’s mask, he knew it had to be an animal, but for the life of him he couldn’t figure out what it was. the anbu chuckled at the boys confusion and decided to be merciful and say.  
“you can call me raccoon.”  
iruka smiled at the anbu a moment before he asked in a timid voice.  
“is-is wolf alright?”  
the anbu snorted before replying.  
“he’s probably bored out of his skull right now, but i’d wager he’s fine.”  
iruka frowned at the anbu only to receive a sigh.  
“he’s fine.”  
iruka nodded his head before saying.  
“your his friend.”  
“something like that...i rather think its my own fault for being a nice guy that lead me here.”  
iruka frowned at the anbu.  
“what?”  
snorting the anbu shook his head.  
“Forget it. have a nice nap?”  
iruka nodded his head before asking.  
“you were watching me sleep?”  
the man chuckled.  
“hell no kid, im not some creeper. i found where you were and left you to sleep. been out here sharpening my weapons.”  
as if to prove his point, the man whipped up a kunai that looked very sharp. iruka smiled at the anbu.  
“i didn’t hear you.”  
“mm not surprising kid, your not an anbu. most jounin wouldn’t hear me come in.”  
“oh...do you enter people’s houses a lot?”  
the anbu chuckled.  
“you make us sound like perverts. no i do not enter people’s houses a lot.”  
iruka smiled before saying.  
“wolf says he does.”  
“and he’s a pervert.”  
iruka frowned.  
“no he isn’t”  
the anbu tilted his head upon hearing the firmness of the boys voice.  
“hmm you think so huh?”  
iruka nodded.  
“he’s not a pervert.”  
chuckling the raccoon masked anbu said.  
“when he gets back, do me a favor kid. ask him what he reads.”  
“huh?”  
“just do it.”  
iruka sighed and nodded.  
“fine.”  
walking closer to the anbu, iruka watched as the man continued to sharpen his weapons on his couch.  
“you ever sharpened a weapon before?”  
iruka looked up to the masked man’s face.   
“no...were not allowed to do that yet.”  
nodding his head, the anbu returned.  
“well i suppose the best way to learn is to try and seeing as im an anbu i don’t think you’ll get in much trouble since your supervised.”  
the man gestured to the spot on the couch beside him.  
“you wanna learn?”  
iruka smiled and nodded, racing over to hop up onto the couch beside the anbu. the man chuckled before handing him a sharpening stone.  
“there, now you hold it like this, keep your fingers out of the way otherwise you’ll sharpen your knife straight into your hand.”  
iruka nodded and quickly adjusted how he was holding the stone to match what the anbu was doing.  
“good. now, keep it like that or you’ll slice your fingers to hell.”  
“okay.”  
smirking beneath his mask, the anbu pulled out a kunai from his pouch.   
“here, try sharpening it. just like this, hold the blade down and with a bit of pressure slide it across the stone.”  
he showed the boy how to do it with his own weapon before watching as the boy stumbled through his own attempt. shaking his head, the anbu reached out and carefully re-positioned the boys hand.  
“there, now try.”  
iruka stuck his tongue out between his lips as he tried to maintain a grasp on the sharpening stone and the weapon without harming himself. raccoon smirked as he watched the boy concentrate so hard on a simple task for most ninja. though he supposed they had all been that way once, when they were young. he nodded his head when the boy managed to do a solid stroke of the weapon down the stone.  
“good, now do that a hundred more times.”  
iruka’s head bolted up to look at him in surprise.  
“what?”  
“a hundred?”  
the anbu nodded.  
“mmhmm and then i’ll give you another one.”  
iruka shook his head.  
“that’ll take forever.”  
the anbu chuckled.  
“gotta start somewhere kid, get sharpening.”  
sighing iruka went back to his work under the man’s sharp eyes. he couldn’t wait to tell kakashi about the kids reaction to his ordering him to sharpen the kunai. granted the kunai would be sharp in about twenty strokes, but he figured making the kid work for it would give him a good idea of how hard it was to be a shinobi. he’d let wolf break it to the kid about being overworked for nothing. he couldn’t wait to hear what the teen would say about that. ‘nice my ass’.


	19. fears of failure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> iruka gets to spend some more time with raccoon and attempts to learn how to hide himself from other shinobi with mixed results. raccoon realizes something about the boy and begins to wonder how iruka is coping. besides that the anbu learns an interesting thing about the boy when he takes him out to train.
> 
> set a day after the last chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whew okay sorry about not posting yesterday, but it was my birthday so i took the day off from writing. that said, this baby was finished late last night, but i didn't want to post it so late so i help off until today. im already halfway through the next chapter so im sure there will be more posted, so keep your eyes peeled for more chapters.
> 
> thanks for all you who wrote in to try and help me figure out who was behind raccoon's mask. i have it figured out now and im sure you'll all enjoy what comes of it. stay tuned to find out.

iruka sighed as he waited for class to let out, it had been a long boring lesson. he felt rather down at the fact that he hadn’t understood what the teacher was talking about today. he knew he should have asked, but by the looks of his classmates, whatever their sensei had been talking about he was the only one confused. so he’d remained quiet and let his sensei finish her lesson without interruption. it seemed that with each passing day, he fell more and more behind. sure he wasn’t learning what they were teaching in class, but some small part of iruka felt that he was learning more important things from the anbu he’d come to know in his life. none of it was technically on the class schedule and was probably something he wasn’t supposed to learn until later, but iruka was glad that he was learning something. 

he didn’t know if what the anbu were teaching him would help him pass his graduation exam or not, but either way iruka wouldn’t trade his time with them for anything. when his teacher finally called an end to class the pre-genin ran for the door just like the other students. relieved that today was over and that he could return home, he wasn’t sure if raccoon would be stopping by again or if the anbu would only come by every few days. he’d liked learning to take care of his weapons, though having to sharpen each blade one hundred times had taken forever. still sitting in near total silence with the anbu had actually been relaxing, just the sounds of them sharpening a weapon on the stones they held. it was a kind of peace iruka hadn’t felt in a while. racing down the street, iruka dived around merchants and shinobi alike. being mindful not to crash into anyone on his way back home. the last thing he wanted was to have to clean up some mess while getting yelled at. 

dashing up the stairs to his apartment, iruka quickly fished out his keys and entered. shutting the door behind him and engaging the lock once more before twisting around. he was alone. shrugging, iruka made his way to the kitchen and threw his bag onto the table like he always did. he had just opened the fridge to try and find something to drink when a calm voice said.  
“that’s not where that goes.”  
iruka jumped and spun around only to glare at the anbu in the corner of the room.  
“what?”  
the man shook his head before pointing towards the discarded bag on the table.  
“that’s not where that goes, you hang it next to the hallway.”  
iruka looked from his bag to the anbu before muttering.  
“so.”  
the anbu snorted.  
“you should put it where it belongs.”  
iruka frowned at the anbu before asking.  
“why’s it matter?”  
“where do you put your kunai?”  
iruka shook his head.  
“uh...my weapons pouch.”  
the anbu nodded his head.  
“and your senbon?”  
“weapons pouch.”  
“and your shuriken?”  
iruka sighed before muttering.  
“weapons pouch, what’s that got to do with hanging my bag up?”  
“if you put all your weapons in your weapons pouch and discard it so recklessly what would happen should you need it at a moments notice only for it to not be where you expect it to be. mere seconds of trying to locate it could mean your life.”  
iruka frowned at the anbu before pointing at his bag.  
“my weapon pouch isn’t in there.”  
the man sighed.  
“not the point im trying to make iruka. the point is, if you leave things where you wouldn’t normally put them, it might have ramifications later on. what happens if you run late tomorrow and have to scramble to find your bag? you’ll be later and get in trouble right?”  
iruka nodded.  
“the same thing can be said with anything you own. placing things back where they belong is key for a shinobi. we need order in order to thrive and survive. think of your bag and everything else you own as a weapons pouch. you’d be defenseless if you place it in the wrong spot. so take the little bit of time it takes to put it where it belongs.”  
iruka nodded his head before crossing the room to scoop up his bag once more. he carried out to the hallway and placed it on the hook on the wall before twisting about. the anbu was leaning in the doorway watching him.  
“good. now, how was class?”  
iruka made a face before walking towards the anbu only to pass him and return to his fridge. the anbu watched as the boy sifted through the contents instead of answering him.  
“i see. did you not understand something?”  
iruka shut the fridge taking a drink of his juice and still refusing to answer the anbu watching him. the man snorted.  
“your going to run out of ways to ignore me soon.”  
iruka swallowed before muttering.  
“im not ignoring you.”  
the man tilted his head.  
“then what are you doing?”  
iruka sighed as he fiddled with the bottle of juice.  
“trying to find something else to distract you from asking about school.”  
the anbu chuckled.  
“might have worked if you hadn’t just admitted to that.”  
iruka shrugged before mentioning.  
“its never worked on wolf, so i didn’t figure it’d work on you either...i just didn’t want to talk about school is all.”  
the anbu nodded his head before questioning the boy.  
“any particular reason?”  
iruka took another drink of juice, earning him a snort from the anbu for avoiding him once more. swallowing the juice iruka asked.  
“would you like something to drink?”  
the anbu chuckled.  
“how’s that gonna work kid?”  
he tapped his mask, iruka shrugged before saying.  
“i could go into the other room.”  
“this another ploy to avoid the subject of school?”  
iruka looked away from the man’s masked face.  
“mmhmm thought so. your bullies aren’t bothering you again are they?”  
iruka shook his head.  
“no, their scared of me...cause of wolf.”  
“they should be. he’s pretty scary.”  
iruka smiled back at the raccoon masked anbu.  
“he’s not though...not really.”  
“he can be when he needs to be kid. so if its not them, what is it? maybe i can help?”  
iruka sighed before shaking his head.  
“i don’t think you can.”  
“try me, im pretty resourceful.”  
iruka glanced at the man before nodding and leaving the kitchen without another word. the anbu followed after the boy and watched as iruka dug through his bag a moment before walking over to thrust a packet of papers at him. tilting his head, he accepted the offered paperwork and idly watched the boy go and fling himself onto the couch. smirking beneath his mask at the boys dramatics, he glanced down to the papers he’d been handed and nodded. typical worksheets for a group of pre-genin getting ready for their final exam. he frowned when he turned the first page to see the teacher’s corrections on iruka’s work. the markings covering the page easily told him that the boy wasn’t doing well on his homework or his in class demonstrations. understanding now what had the boy so against talking about school, he threw the papers onto the coffee table before regarding the boy.  
“your behind. im going to guess because of your own injury that wolf told me about and then his.”  
iruka nodded his head, refusing to look at the anbu as he stared out the window to his side.  
“how many test’s have you failed?”  
iruka thought a moment before muttering.  
“five.”  
“hmm...how many more until the exam?”  
“three.”  
nodding his head the anbu calculated in his head what the boy needed in order to get a good start towards his final exam.  
“how far behind are you?”  
iruka glanced to the man and frowned.  
“i gave you the tests.”  
“i know, but all that shows is that you weren’t doing well, not what you know or don’t know. so im asking, how far behind are you really?”  
iruka looked down at the floor, his eyes falling to the mismatch pieces almost immediately. sighing iruka told the man.  
“im not going to graduate.”  
“you don’t know that. now how far behind are you?”  
iruka shook his head before saying.  
“i was behind...before i met wolf. he’s been helping me, without him i wouldn’t have gotten this far.”  
“you got this far because you worked hard.”  
iruka shook his head before looking at the man.  
“i was trying, but i couldn’t do any of it. none of it made sense to me and then i met wolf and he-he explained things to me. i was able to learn some of the things we’d discussed in class, but i was still behind.”  
“and then you got hurt.”  
the anbu interjected. iruka nodded before pointing out.  
“then wolf did and i freaked out and now...im too far behind.”  
frowning at the depressed boy, the anbu asked.  
“does wolf know how far behind you are?”  
iruka shrugged.  
“i- i don’t know, maybe? we haven’t talked about it.”  
“mmhmm, alright then. how long has it been since you understood what was going on in your class? today for instance, was there any part of the lesson that you understood?”  
iruka shook his head.  
“i see....how long has it been since you understood?”  
iruka sighed before stating.  
“about a week or two after meeting wolf...i didn’t want to be a burden...i enjoyed spending time with him and learning and i was afraid that he’d-”  
“he’d leave if he realized just how much work you really needed to do? hardly, knowing him he’d just torture the hell out of you by overworking you.”  
iruka smirked a bit upon hearing that. raccoon nodded his head.  
“alright, when’s your next exam?”  
“next week.”  
“what’s it on?”  
iruka sighed before muttering.  
“something about camouflage or...i don’t know the thing where you hide in dark places or light places...it didn’t make sense.”  
the boys distraught voice told the anbu all he needed to know about how frustrated iruka really was at being behind.  
“fair enough, i think i understand what your test is going to be about. now what do you know or understand about blending into your scenery?”  
iruka looked at the anbu before saying flatly.  
“wear green and stand next to green things.”  
the man snorted.  
“cute.”  
iruka smiled at him. shaking his head the anbu motioned for the boy to get up, iruka slid from the couch and stood there confused for a moment.  
“come on, im going to show you how to really hide.”  
iruka smiled at the anbu and raced forward to take the man’s hand when he held it out. the pair disappeared a moment later in a swirl of leaves.

**************************

raccoon smirked beneath his mask as he watched iruka attempt to hide from him. the boy didn’t really stand a chance against him, but he let the boy think he had managed to make a suitable hiding place for himself, at least for a minute or two. assured that the boy was as hidden as he was likely to get, he didn’t mince words as he dropped down from the tree. landing a few feet before the boy and stared straight into the foliage.  
“you’d be dead about now.”  
he heard the groan and chuckled as the boy pushed his way through the leaves he’d been ducked behind. batting at them before tearing his way through to stand before the anbu.  
“your going to find me no matter what i do.”  
the boy groused, chuckling raccoon nodded his head.  
“i am.”  
iruka frowned up at the anbu.  
“then what’s the point?”  
“most people who would be searching for you, wont be anbu. if they are, your dead anyways. this is just to help you learn to hide yourself from other shinobi, not ones at my or wolfs level of expertise alright?”  
iruka was silent a moment before he asked.  
“would it work against my sensei?”  
“that hiding place?”  
he gestured towards the bush, iruka nodded.  
“not on your life.”  
iruka huffed. chuckling at the disgruntled boy, raccoon turned and gestured towards a small crevice in a group of rocks a ways off from them.  
“there you could possibly hide out for a while, though most experienced shinobi would throw a weapon in there to check.”  
iruka’s eyes widened.  
“they’d kill me.”  
“mmm if they’re hunting for you, they are already on their way to doing that. its up to you to figure out how to survive. whether or not that involves fighting, hiding, or fleeing is up to you. make a mistake then and you don’t get a second chance.”  
iruka swallowed before nodding his head.  
“ano...could you show me how to do that?”  
“hmm? what?”  
iruka gestured towards the rock.  
“how to hide.”  
“in the rocks? your smaller than i am iruka, by a lot seeing as your still a child. i could not fit in there if i tried. you simply maneuver your body until it fits. trying to hide any all visible parts of yourself to prevent detection.”  
iruka looked to the rocks once more before shaking his head.  
“i think i’d rather run.”  
raccoon tilted his head at the boy, sensing something amiss he asked.  
“your claustrophobic.”  
it wasn’t a question so much as a statement. iruka shrugged his shoulders at the anbu.  
“i don’t know what that means.”  
smirking at the boy, raccoon gestured towards the crevices in the rocks.  
“means you don’t like small cramped places. some people are so against the notion of being near such places that they cannot handle entering small rooms. i take it your fear is only related to the crevices i wished you to enter?”  
iruka shrugged once more refusing to admit or deny the man’s statement. nodding the anbu asked.  
“why?”  
iruka frowned up at the anbu.  
“why are you afraid? is it the closed in spaces? the dark? what frightens you about hiding there?”  
iruka glanced towards the rocks and tried to figure out what had him so hesitant to try hiding there. iruka blinked at the rocky alcove before subconsciously taking a step back from it when his mind flashed an image before his eyes. raccoon lurched forward when he saw the boy was about to turn and flee, grabbing iruka’s arm he stilled the boy.  
“iruka you are fine, im not going to force you to enter there.”  
iruka looked up at him frantically before saying.  
“i-i don’t like it.”  
raccoon nodded his head.  
“i can see that, now try to calm yourself. take a few slow deep breaths. your safe iruka.”  
the boy nodded his head frantically before doing as asked, he attempted to slow his breathing, but any glimpse of the rocks had him jerking in the anbu’s hold. frowning down at the boy he held in place, raccoon placed his body in the direct line of sight of the rocks. preventing iruka from seeing what was apparently a traumatizing sight. iruka blinked when he realized that the rocks were no longer in front of him, a body was. looking up at the anbu iruka sighed. he could feel the man’s gentle, but firm grip on his arm and the man was standing in the way so he couldn’t see the rocks anymore.  
“are you calmer now?”  
iruka nodded his head before lowering it to stare at the ground in shame.  
“sorry”  
raccoon shook his head before asking.  
“it would help to know why you are so fearful of things like this, in the future you might not have a choice as to where to hide. whatever your fear is iruka, you can overcome it.”  
the boy let his head come back up and stared at him a moment before asking quietly.  
“do anbu get scared?”  
chuckling raccoon nodded his head.  
“everyone gets scared iruka, its just a matter of how they react to their fear that determines what kind of person they are. im sure that if you asked him, the hokage himself would admit to being afraid from time to time.”  
iruka frowned.  
“but he’s the hokage.”  
“exactly”  
iruka shook his head at the anbu, not understanding the significance of that statement. sighing raccoon explained.  
“he’s the hokage of an entire village iruka, he’s in charge of what happens to his people. he decides what missions we take and who goes on them, its a heavy burden to know that you are sending people towards an unknown fate. he never knows if he’s sending someone to victory or defeat, if he will have to explain to someone’s loved one that they died fighting for our village by his orders. do you understand?”  
iruka nodded his head, his eyes wide as he thought about what he had just heard. he couldn’t imagine what it must be like to be the hokage, he’d been like all the other kids at his school. thinking that the position was something amazing, powerful, though he guessed that the last was true. the hokage was powerful, but to send others to their deaths. swallowing the spit accumulating in his mouth iruka asked.  
“are you scared?”  
“hmm, i have been. many times in fact, but i’ve grown from each encounter with my fears. i’ve learned how to counteract that fear so as to not allow it to drag me down.”  
iruka nodded his head.  
“i-i never thought someone like the hokage or-or an anbu could be afraid.”  
raccoon chuckled.  
“most children don’t think its possible, but in reality were not all that different from each other. the main difference is our age and experience. we’ve been around longer and seen more, so we don’t have the same fears.”  
iruka smiled up at the anbu before glancing around him to stare at the rocks, raccoon shifted aside to see what the boy would do now that he could clearly see them. iruka swallowed a bit stiffly before looking at raccoon.  
“i still don’t like it.”  
raccoon snorted.  
“didn’t expect our talk to abolish your fears kid, but the real question is do you know why you don’t like it.”  
iruka glanced back towards the rocks once more before slowly nodding. his mind calling forth an image once more that had iruka swiftly turning around as he sucked in a deep breath.  
“i-i want to go home now.”  
raccoon frowned at the boys reaction before he nodded. he wasn’t about to push the child when he was so keyed up, he was sure given some time he could figure out what had triggered such a response from the boy.  
“sure kid, we can sharpen some weapons.”  
iruka glanced at him with wide eyes before he muttered.  
“how many? that takes forever.”  
chuckling raccoon placed his hand on the boys shoulder.  
“as many as we can get done before you crash or your hand goes numb. whichever happens first.”  
iruka sighed at the anbu’s chipper tone of voice.  
“your mean.”  
“mmm i am aren’t i? come on then, we got work to do.”  
iruka sighed, but didn’t resist as the man pulled him a bit closer before initiating the transportation jutsu once more. he had a feeling he’d be sharpening the man’s weapons until he crashed as no matter how long he’d done it previously his hand had yet to go numb. he supposed anything was better than dealing with his failed attempts to hide from the anbu, at least the man hadn’t asked more about why he was afraid of the rocky crevices. iruka wasn’t sure he could put that into words the man would understand, he’d gladly sharpen weapons to avoid such a fate as that.


	20. darkness and stone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> iruka once more attempts to hid from raccoon, though this time the boy has a trick up his sleeve. raccoon is not amused and quickly informs the boy that using such tricks wont be tolerated. when the anbu tries to get the boy to practice once more with facing his fears, iruka reveals some of why he is afraid of stone and darkness. raccoon realizes that there is more to the boys story than he was lead to believe.
> 
> takes place the day after the previous chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another chapter is done! i've got another one already typed up and ready to post, but im going to be mean and make you guys have to check back later. i'll post it in an hour or two, don't want to make you guys think that im some fanatic with writing now do we? lol. i hope you guys enjoy this chapter and it is leading up to some interesting events.
> 
> thanks to all of those who are commenting and leaving kudos. it makes my day.

raccoon shook his head as he watched iruka try once again to hide from him. he had thought that their previous conversation would lead the boy in the right direction as far as hiding places went. he supposed that part of the problem was that he didn’t confront the boy about his fear of crawling into the crevices in the rocks the previous day. sighing he let the boy fiddle around a bit longer before deciding that enough was enough. walking forward he called out to the boy.  
“that wont work.”  
iruka jumped and spun around an sheepish look on his face as he hid his hands behind his back. tilting his head to the side raccoon asked.  
“did you really think that i wouldn’t find you easily like this?”  
iruka snorted.  
“i knew you’d find me...you always do.”  
nodding his head, raccoon motioned the boy to come out of his hiding place, but the boy didn’t move.  
“iruka?”  
the boy smiled before saying.  
“you said that sometimes you had to decide whether or not to hide, or run or fight right?”  
raccoon nodded.  
“yes, sometimes you don’t have the option of one or even two of those, you have to make intelligent decisions if you want to get out alive.”  
iruka smiled.  
“i can’t hide from you.”  
raccoon nodded his head before reiterating to the boy.  
“your not ‘hiding’ from me iruka, your practicing to see if you could hide from others.”  
iruka shrugged before mentioning.  
“i knew i wouldn’t win that way...so i didn’t try. i can’t really fight you either..i mean i could, but you’d just win.”  
raccoon snorted at the boy.  
“mmhmm, so your going to run?”  
he was amused at the boys deduction of his present situation. iruka shook his head.  
“i can’t outrun you either.”  
“so what are you going to do then? those are your only options.”  
iruka shook his head before saying.  
“you never said that someone couldn’t do two or even three of those options at the same time right?”  
the anbu tilted his head.  
“you mean being offensive or defensive just long enough to be able to run.”  
iruka nodded his head before saying.  
“or...pretending to hide so you could get your opponent where you wanted them so you could attack and then run.”  
smirking beneath his mask, raccoon asked.  
“using all three huh? fair enough, how do you suppose your going to manage that then? i know you were faking, you’ve yet to attack and you said you wont run until your sure you have a head start at least. what’s your next move iruka?”  
the boy smiled before pulling his hand from behind his back. a single strand of ninja wire lay in the palm of his hand.  
“this”  
the boy yanked the wire and raccoon could only look on in surprise as a series of strands of wire tinged around the area. the wire wrapped around same area that the boy had been running in when finding his hiding place. glancing around to see what the trap might be, the anbu jerked forward when a wire pulled taught behind him. grunting he spun around to see what was happening only to grit his teeth when he was flung into a series of wires. the strands entombing him in a maze of zig zag wires going every which way. pulling at the wires the anbu twisted about before realizing that he had fallen for the boys trap by turning his back, what was worse though was that this wasn’t a pre-genin level trap or even a genin level trap. this was something he’d seen wolf do before. twisting his head about he gritted through clenched teeth.  
“when did he teach you this?”  
iruka laughed as he ran forward.  
“it worked!”  
sighing raccoon shifted his head to be able to glower down at the boy, iruka smiled at him not at all bothered by the glower he was getting.  
“yes, it worked. though he shouldn’t be teaching you his tricks like this.”  
iruka tilted his head.  
“why not?”  
huffing, raccoon pulled out a kunai from his pouch and sliced through a few strands of wire. loosening the overall hold around him. iruka stood back as he watched the man slowly free himself.  
“because...its not a good idea for pre-genin to be doing anbu tricks.”  
raccoon pulled his arm free of the wires and huffed before twisting to get his other arm free.  
“i could let you out”  
came the timid response. glancing to the boy raccoon snorted.  
“i know how to get out iruka.”  
“well yeah...your just destroying all the wire. wolf said to always go for the key strand so that way-”  
“the key strand is in your hand. do you want to keep your hand?”  
iruka blushed and nodded.  
“then don’t tell me to attack the key strand.”  
iruka huffed before releasing the wire strand. raccoon grimaced as all the wires simultaneously loosened making him fall to his knees on the ground. glaring up at the boy he saw iruka had thrown his arms over his chest.  
“there, your loose.”  
snorting he climbed to his feet and brushed off the few strands still wrapped around him.  
“don’t do that again.”  
iruka gave him a glare at the order. sighing raccoon admitted.  
“it was a clever trick and on anyone other than an anbu you would have succeeded. you could have killed your opponent or even fled. my irritation is not with you iruka, but with wolf.”  
“why, he’s just trying to help me.”  
the anbu nodded.  
“i know, his intentions are good, but pre-genin shouldn’t be learning this kind of thing. this might seem like simple fun or even a game to you, but most shinobi react instantaneously to a threat like this. you could get hurt. do you understand?”  
iruka nodded his head.  
“why’d he teach me it then?”  
raccoon snorted.  
“cause he’s an idiot who lacks social skills like the rest of us anbu.”  
iruka tilted his head in confusion. waving at the boy raccoon muttered.  
“don’t worry about it, i’ll talk to him about showing you this stuff. he can still show off, he just shouldn’t be showing you the mechanics of it.”  
iruka nodded his head.  
“alright.”  
“good, now pick up all this wire and we’ll see if you can actually hide from me.”  
iruka groaned as he glanced around to all the shreds of wire. raccoon smirked beneath his mask. he wasn’t about to let the boy off for having tricked him.  
“get to it.”  
nodding iruka began walking along, untying the wire around the trees and picking up strands as he went. the anbu watching over him leaned against a tree and watched over the boys progress. occasionally calling out to the boy when he missed a piece. he chuckled at every glare he got from the boy. 

*********************

iruka fell over panting, raccoon had been rather merciless after he’d trapped the man. now he was sure that he couldn’t move a muscle even if his life depended on it. a shadow came over him and he blinked owlishly up at the masked man.  
“get up”  
iruka shook his head vaguely surprised that he had the strength to do that. the anbu snorted down at the boy.  
“get up.”  
“m’dead”  
the man chuckled.  
“your not dead. get up.”  
iruka closed his eyes before muttering.  
“see...dead.”  
raccoon shook his head at the boys dramatics. he was amusing that was for sure.  
“come on, we have one more thing to do today and i’ll let you pass out.”  
iruka groaned before stating in a speculative tone.  
“i don’t think your supposed to make me pass out.”  
the man laughed down at him, so that didn’t give iruka much hope.  
“come on, up you get.”  
iruka sighed before slowly rolling over to climb to his feet. he wobbled a bit once he managed to do so, but stabilized himself a moment later. sighing he looked up at the anbu staring down at him.  
“one more thing?”  
the man nodded.  
“i promise.”  
sighing iruka nodded his head and waited to hear what the man wanted him to do. he didn’t flinch when the man put a hand on his shoulder and guided him towards some destination he had in mind. iruka sighed as he walked beside the man, he had no idea where they were headed. it took a few moments before they came to a stop, iruka looked up only to jerk back under the man’s grasp. raccoon glanced down to the boy who had pulled back upon seeing where they were.  
“its alright iruka.”  
the boy glanced up at him nervously.  
“y-you want me to go in there?”  
the anbu tilted his head at the boy.  
“that was the idea, but we’ll take things slow. besides, this isn’t like the rocks from yesterday, i can fit in there with you. you wont be alone.”  
iruka nodded his head before looking back at the small cave. he swallowed before whispering.  
“its dark.”  
the anbu smirked beneath his mask.  
“darkness isn’t something to be afraid of iruka, many times it can mean the difference between life and death for us shinobi. hiding in shadows is a good skill to have.”  
iruka shook his head before muttering.  
“i’d rather wear green.”  
snorting at the boys quip, the anbu pulled the boy along side him and took a step closer to the cave. iruka was stiff under his hand, but didn’t attempt to free himself.  
“what is it that scares you about the dark?”  
iruka shook his head, refusing to answer the anbu. frowning raccoon glanced at the cave.  
“its rather peaceful, quiet. its no different than falling to sleep at night in your room.”  
iruka shook his head.  
“its different.”  
“how? how is this different?”  
iruka bit his lip before looking up at the anbu.  
“there’s stone and darkness and...i don’t like it.”  
“because its made of rock and its dark?”  
iruka shrugged his shoulders. frowning down at the boy, raccoon knelt down to be near the boys height.  
“why does the rock bother you? it is just stone iruka. its cant hurt you anymore than the darkness can.”  
iruka shook his head before whispering.  
“it can”  
“how?”  
iruka bit his lip once more as he glanced over towards the cave.  
“cause you cant get out.”  
raccoon tilted his head at the boys statement.   
“you’ve been trapped in a cave before?”  
iruka shook his head.  
“then why do you say you cant get out? you can clearly see there is an opening.”  
iruka nodded his head as he stared at the caves mouth. his head twisted about to stare at the anbu.  
“that doesn’t mean that you can get out.”  
“you mean if something blocks the entrance? like a landslide?”  
iruka looked down at the ground before muttering.  
“or someone”  
raccoon frowned at the boy.  
“someone”  
iruka nodded his head. glancing back towards the cave, the anbu pondered what the boy could mean about that.  
“someone prevented you from leaving a cave?”  
iruka shook his head at the anbu, raccoon watched the boy carefully to see if he was telling the truth or not. he appeared to be being honest.  
“explain it to me iruka, so i can understand.”  
iruka glanced up at the masked man before his eyes flitted back towards the ground.  
“m’not supposed too.”  
“supposed to what?”  
iruka sighed before muttering.  
“talk about it.”  
“say who?”  
“m-my parents.”  
the anbu’s frown deepened.  
“your parents didn’t want you talking about your fears?”  
iruka shrugged before muttering.  
“about...before.”  
“before”  
iruka nodded his head.  
“what was before iruka?”  
“the village.”  
the anbu tilted his head.  
“our village, wha-”  
iruka shook his head before interrupting the man.  
“my-my old village...the one my parents left.”  
that was news to him, frowning raccoon asked.  
“something happened at your old village.”  
iruka nodded his head, still refusing to look up at the anbu talking to him.  
“and it involved rock and darkness and you being trapped by someone.”  
iruka frowned and for the first time tried to pull back from the man’s gentle grasp on his shoulder. raccoon didn’t allow the boy to escape, pulling him closer and putting his other hand on the boys other shoulder.  
“your alright iruka, im just trying to understand.”  
“but i cant! i cant talk about it!”  
raccoon nodded his head.  
“i know, your parents didn’t want you too. do you understand why they felt this way? why they didn’t want you talking about your old village?”  
iruka’s small struggles paused a moment before he shook his head.  
“no...no i didn’t understand. they-they didn’t want to talk about it, they were mad.”  
“mad at you?”  
iruka shook his head.  
“mad at the man who trapped you.”  
iruka nodded his head, his eyes flitting up to the anbu. raccoon tried to show that he understood, but without facial expressions he had to use his body language and voice to make up for it.  
“its alright iruka. whatever happened your parents were just trying to protect you.”  
“i-i know, that’s why we moved.”  
“to get away from this man?”  
iruka shrugged.  
“i-i think so...there was other stuff, i-i overheard my parents talking and...they weren’t happy about things going on in the village. they were worried.”  
“that’s normal iruka, adults worry about the state their village is in. your parents were shinobi and understood the ramifications change in the village could mean for them and you.”  
iruka nodded his head before he glanced over towards the cave once more. raccoon’s face followed his gaze.  
“you know i wouldn’t trap you.”  
iruka shuddered in his hold a bit.  
“b-but i-i couldn’t get out.”  
“that is not the same as here and now iruka. your in a different place and with a different person. your safe with me, you trust wolf don’t you iruka?”  
iruka glanced back at him and nodded.  
“and wolf trusts me.”  
iruka nodded.  
“so you can trust me.”  
raccoon knew it was a bit underhanded to ploy the boy with that kind of belief system, but at the moment he needed the boy to trust him. iruka was staring at him, not moving a muscle.  
“do you trust me iruka?”  
the boy glanced from him to the cave once more.  
“do-do i have to go in there?”  
“you don’t have to iruka, but i’d like to show you something. to prove that you don’t need to fear the darkness in that cave. at the very least i’d like to have you more comfortable with that, it will take time to get over your fear of being trapped somewhere. for now, we can start small.”  
iruka glanced back at him.  
“small”  
raccoon nodded his head. iruka bit his lip a moment before nodding his head. smiling beneath his mask, raccoon stood up and held out his gloved hand to the boy. iruka reached up tentatively and took it, the anbu began walking closer to the cave at a sedate pace. allowing iruka to follow slowly beside him, he was in no rush to get iruka used to the cave or the darkness within. he wanted to make sure he wasn’t making the boys fears worse, though he had a feeling that the awe of what he was about to show the boy would negate any feelings of trepidation the boy now felt.   
“y-you wont leave?”  
glancing down to the boy, he shook his head.  
“no, i’ll be right beside you iruka. you’ve got nothing to fear, the darkness wont hurt you with me around.”


	21. darkness my old friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> raccoon does his best to help iruka get over his fear of dark spaces. iruka is surprised to find that the darkness isn't so bad and that anbu really do have a great many tricks up their sleeves. the boy also begins to wonder the significance between the anbu's skills and their masks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another chapter and what's this? another one is already done and edited. yeah im on a role, my little way of apologizing for taking the day off for my birthday yesterday. hope you folks are enjoying all the chapters.
> 
> leave some comments or kudos to show your love of this cute fic.

when they came to stop before the mouth of the cave, raccoon glanced down at iruka. the boy’s steps had gotten stiffer and stiffer the closer they got to the cave. he’d begun to gently pull back against the anbu’s hold on him, though he’d never attempted to outright flee. he seemed to be calming the longer they remained stationary though. glancing into the darkness, the anbu wondered if this would work.   
“are you ready?”  
iruka looked up at the anbu and shook his head. the man smirked beneath his mask and told the boy.  
“im right here, were going in together.”  
iruka swallowed nervously as he glanced to the cave once more. his eyes flitting about the space, taking in the structure of stone that seemed to be filled with nothing but darkness. it was the gentle tug of his hand that had iruka jerking back to awareness. looking up at raccoon the boy stammered.  
“i-i don’t think i can.”  
“you can. just take a breath and walk with me.”  
iruka shook his head, his breaths increasing as he thought about entering the cave. he blinked when raccoon was suddenly kneeling before him.  
“iruka, your safe. nothing is going to happen to you with me here. the worst you have to look forward to is walking into a spiders web.”  
iruka blinked at him before muttering.  
“i don’t like those either.”  
the anbu chuckled.  
“well i don’t know of anyone who likes running into them. now close your eyes and take a deep breath.”  
iruka nodded his head and did as asked, closing his eyes before taking a large breath before slowly letting it out.  
“good, now do that again.”  
iruka did as asked never noticing the man stand back up. when he had finished exhaling the pre-genin felt the gentle tug of the man’s hand in his own. pulling him forward. iruka stumbled along, his eyes snapping open and the closer they got to the darkness the more iruka began to panic. his breaths increasing once more as his chest heaved in fast repetitive motions trying to bring in enough oxygen to his starved lungs. iruka yelped when he suddenly couldn’t see anything.  
“wha-”  
“its just me iruka. now calm down. your fine.”  
iruka swallowed as he tried to twist about only to find that the anbu had been telling the truth. the man’s gloved hand was over his eyes.  
“i-i cant see, i-i don’t like this.”  
the man snorted.  
“my hand’s over your eyes iruka, just calm down a bit and i’ll remove it.”  
“where are we?”  
“that doesn’t matter, were not going forward or backwards iruka. were just standing here. just focus on your breathing for a moment.”  
the boy nodded against the man’s hand, swallowing once more iruka tried to regulate his breathing. it was easier somehow, knowing that he wasn’t being forced to continue walking into the cave. sure he couldn’t see anything, but he felt the man’s hand over his eyes and at least with that bit of physical touch he knew he wasn’t alone.  
“better?”  
iruka nodded his head a bit.  
“a-are we really going to go further?”  
raccoon smirked beneath his mask.  
“im going to take my hand off of your eyes okay?”  
“o-okay.”  
iruka blinked quite a few times to try and clear the darkness before his eyes only to realize that he was in the dark. he glanced about scared as to how this had happened, he hadn’t moved. he hadn’t moved and yet he was in the cave.  
“its alright iruka.”  
“raccoon! where are you?”  
iruka jumped a bit when he felt a hand land on his shoulder.  
“right here, your fine.”  
“were- were in the cave.”  
“mmm seems like it.”  
iruka swallowed as he glanced around the darkness. he couldn’t see a thing, there was no sign of the anbu being right beside him even though he could feel the man’s hand on his shoulder.  
“i-is it always so dark?”  
he heard the man chuckle.  
“caves tend to be rather dark iruka, but its nothing to fear.”  
iruka shook his head.  
“i cant see the entrance.”  
“mmhmm, don’t worry about that iruka, were not far from it.”  
“o-okay.”  
the anbu watched the boy as he stood stalk still, his head the only part of him that moved from time to time. the boy searching for some shred of light in the darkness.  
“your doing well iruka, its not so bad here is it?”  
iruka bit his lip before stating.  
“its so dark...and quiet.”  
“yes the darkness tends to be that way. its nothing to be scared of though, see when things are this silent you can be more in tune with your surroundings. something as small as a twig snapping would tell you where your opponent was. breathing is easier to pick up as many people’s breathing increases when in an absent environment. if you can learn to calm yourself in the darkness you can use it to your advantage.”  
iruka nodded his head as he glanced around into nothing. no matter how he shifted about there wasn’t a glimmer of light to be seen. swallowing nervously iruka called out to the anbu.  
“c-can you see anything? i-i mean is there...a jutsu?”  
the man chuckled.  
“mmm im sure there is, but no im not using a jutsu to see in the dark iruka. my eyes are in tune with it. i’ve spent a long time in the darkness and its easier for me to pick up the subtle differences in it. i know exactly where you are even if i was to let go of your shoulder.”  
“don’t!”  
the man sighed and replied.  
“im not going to let go of you iruka, im right here.”  
iruka panted a bit as he nodded his head. his fear going down now that the man had said he wouldn’t let go of him. iruka had no way of knowing which way was out and if raccoon abandoned him, the boy feared he’d be trapped in the darkness. blinking for what felt like the hundredth time in some vain attempt to clear his vision, iruka sighed when all he saw was darkness.   
“its alright iruka.”  
“i cant see anything.”  
“do you need too?”  
iruka frowned before twisting his head towards the sound of the man’s voice.  
“yeah...i mean i want to be able to see.”  
“mmm most people do, but sometimes you have to rely on your other senses to get you out of a situation. for instance if there’s heavy smoke or even a jutsu to cover the battle field. how would you know where to go and where to avoid? chakra doesn’t tell us who were encountering, you could just as easily stumble upon an enemy as an ally.”  
iruka frowned before asking.  
“how do you tell?”  
“you don’t, not with your eyes at least. you listen to the sounds around you. after you’ve been working with someone long enough you learn how they move, what sounds they make. that is how you would locate a friend instead of a foe. likewise our chakra signatures do fluctuate depending on our situation. if one is scared, their chakra will give off little bursts of energy. its a good way to be found when you most likely need to hide. managing your fear will control your chakra and therefore allow you hide better.”  
iruka swallowed before asking.  
“you could find me now cause of my chakra?”  
“cause your scared yes.”  
iruka frowned as he glanced down at his feet.  
“how do you not be scared anymore?”  
“you find out why your scared of something, you face it head on. sometimes it takes small steps over a period of time to get you used to the fear, used to your bodies reactions to it. there is no fault in that iruka. some adjust to their fears easier than others.”  
iruka sighed before asking.  
“but what if i don’t ever get over it?”  
“then it will be a crutch you will have to deal with for the rest of your life. it may very well end up being the thing that decides your fate in the long run. there is nothing wrong with being afraid iruka, its simply how you choose to react to that fear that matters.”  
the pre-genin nodded his head, despite the fact that he couldn’t see the movement or feared that the anbu wasn’t really able to see him either. iruka took a deep breath before asking.  
“how long are we going to stay here?”  
“how long can you last?”  
iruka frowned a moment before saying.  
“i- i don’t know...i’ve never done this before.”  
the anbu chuckled.  
“well lets see how long you can manage then. there’s nothing here that is going to harm you and im right here even if there was something lurking nearby.”  
iruka nodded his head a moment later he couldn’t help but say.  
“its really quiet.”  
the anbu chuckled.  
“yes it is. does this bother you?”  
iruka shook his head before speaking.  
“no...its not so different than my apartment. its real quiet there.”  
“cause your alone?”  
“mmhmm, though wolf tends to show up at random times...he gets bored.”  
iruka smiled when heard the other anbu snort.  
“im sure he does. you’ve gotten used to having anbu breaking into your apartment.”  
iruka giggled.  
“its not like locks or traps would work.”  
“true, though he’d respect your boundaries if you set some.”  
iruka shrugged.  
“i like it when he comes by...it gets lonely being there by myself.”  
“im sure wolf feels the same way.”  
“huh?”  
he heard raccoon snort at him before the anbu revealed.  
“he’s alone as well. no family to speak of anymore.”  
“oh...i didn’t know.”  
“mm he probably didn’t wish to make you sad, most people pity him for it.”  
iruka frowned.  
“why? is it the same reason they look at me cause im an orphan?”  
the man chuckled.  
“something like that. it doesn’t matter, you two found each other for whatever reason and you seem to be sticking to each other.”  
“i was tied up in a tree.”  
the boy admitted with a blush to his cheeks that he fervently hoped wasn’t visible.  
“excuse me?”  
iruka sighed.  
“i was tied up in a tree and he found me.”  
“who did that? your bullies.”  
iruka scuffed his foot on the ground before muttering.  
“i tripped into my own wire and...got tangled.”  
instead of the tell tale laughter he was assuming he’d hear, the man simply asked.  
“and did he show you how not to do that to yourself again?”  
iruka smiled.  
“yeah.”  
raccoon smirked to himself upon seeing the happy expression on the boys face. it would seem that all the boy really needed to get over his fear was to be distracted.  
“iruka, are you still scared?”  
“hmm? oh cause were in the dark?”  
“yes”  
iruka glanced around a bit, he still couldn’t see anything and that did bother him, but for some reason he wasn’t as scared as he had been.  
“i-im okay...i still don’t like it.”  
“but your not panicking either.”  
iruka shook his head.  
“no...i guess not.”  
“good. are you ready to leave then?”  
iruka nodded his head.  
“yeah...yeah im ready to leave. which way is outs-”  
iruka yelped when all of the sudden it was like the lights had been turned on. his hands went to cover his eyes only for him to stop when his eyes began to adjust. it hadn’t been a flash of blinding light as he had thought, it was simply that he wasn’t in darkness anymore. he was outside. glancing around despite his blurry vision the boy gasped when he saw the cave a few feet off. looking over he was even more surprised to see that the anbu hadn’t been within three feet of him.  
“wha-”  
“a jutsu. we were never in the cave iruka.”  
the boy nodded his head before looking at the anbu in a funny way.  
“but-i felt your hand.”  
the man chuckled and shook his head.  
“im afraid not. i couldn’t release the seal, so i just created a hand out of the shadows to calm you.”  
iruka scowled at the man.  
“huh? how do you make hands out of shadows.”  
chuckling the man made a series of hand seals before the man’s own shadow lurched forward and became a hand. iruka yelped and fell over in shock as the shadowy image grasped his ankle. iruka stared at it with wide eyes, he could feel it touching him. looking up at the anbu in shock he whispered.  
“how?”  
the man tilted his head before stating.  
“its something of a tradition in my clan to use shadows. we can manipulate them in a variety of ways, like how i used them today to create a sphere around us to mimic the inside of the cave.”  
iruka nodded his head and watched as the shadow receded back to its normal form when the man released the seals. iruka got to his feet and walked over to the man, peering down at the shadow that had just touched him. raccoon chuckled before mentioning.  
“its just my shadow iruka, it can’t do anything without my chakra.”  
iruka glanced up at him before saying.  
“that’s why your not scared of the dark.”  
“probably. its hard to be scared of something you can control.”  
iruka nodded his head.  
“do you feel better now about the darkness?”  
iruka glanced once more down at the man’s shadow.  
“i- i think so.”  
he looked towards where the cave was.  
“we never went in.”  
“mmhmm, i figured it was a bit too soon for that. we can lead up to that,once your fully comfortable standing in the darkness i can wield we can start thinking about entering the cave.”  
iruka looked back over the anbu a small smile on his face.  
“what else can you do with it?”  
raccoon chuckled at the boys reaction to his abilities.  
“quite a few things. i might even show you a few things, provided you work hard.”  
iruka nodded his head at the anbu.  
“i will.”  
“good. now lets pack it in for today. we’ve done enough and you still have homework to get too.”  
iruka made a face at that earning a chuckle from the anbu who patted the boys shoulder.  
“come on, i’ll sharpen my kunai while you work on it. you can ask me whatever you like.”  
iruka nodded his head as they walked back towards where they had started from to pick up iruka’s supplies.  
“raccoon?”  
“hmm?”  
“did you get that mask cause you can use shadows?”  
the man glanced down at iruka.  
“what do you mean?”  
“well raccoon’s are nocturnal right? they only go out in the darkness and you can control darkness.”  
raccoon tilted his head at the boy as he thought a moment, the boys reasoning’s weren’t a wrong assumption.  
“perhaps.”  
iruka smiled as he walked beside the anbu. he wondered if he could figure out why wolf had been given his mask. it had to be something cool just like raccoon’s ability to wield shadows. he couldn’t wait to try and figure it out upon the man’s return.


	22. playground tussle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> iruka encounters a classmate who doesn't like him holding the class back as he see's it. the fallout from their altercation leaves iruka feeling like all his hard work has been for nothing. raccoon is left trying to pick up the pieces and figure out what he's able to do for the boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another chapter cause im awesome. i've been on a roll today for some reason. oh well i figure you guys wont mind another chapter right? thought so. things get a little angsty in this one, so fair warning. that said, raccoon is still a bit of a bad ass. hope you like it.
> 
> thanks for all the comments and kudos, keep them coming. they fuel my muse.

iruka grunted as he fell to the ground, he glared up at the boy who was sneering down at him.  
“stop”  
“stop”  
the boy mimed in a baby voice. iruka glared at the boy who was mocking him.  
“your such a baby, you cant even do anything right in class. you keep holding the rest of us back, why don’t you just drop out already? no one expects a loser like you to graduate ya know. i mean your an orphan.”  
iruka’s temper flared as he got to his feet, charging at the boy iruka winced as he was kicked back down to the ground, letting out an oomph as he landed in the dirt once more.  
“see, you cant even counter anything i do? your nothing compared to the rest of us. hiding behind some lie about an anbu, its stupid. i don’t know why anyone would believe you, all you do is tell lies. ever since your parents died that’s all your good for.”  
iruka glared at the boy as he wrapped an arm around his sore stomach.  
“what? you don’t have anything to say?”  
iruka glared at the boy.  
“he’s not a lie and there’s two of them.”  
the boy scoffed at him.  
“really? so now you have two anbu? who do you think your fooling?”  
“its true! i don’t care if you believe me or not, your just a bully.”  
iruka rolled back to his feet and began dusting himself off.  
“a bully? what because im stronger than you and you cant keep up in class? that’s your own fault. if you studied and actually learned something you might not be a wimp.”  
iruka huffed as he turned to walk away, he was yanked back by his arm by the boy as he shouted.  
“im not done talking to you!”  
iruka lashed out, punching the boy in the face and sending him sprawling to the ground. iruka blinked when he saw the boy cradle his cheek in shock. he obviously hadn’t counted on iruka striking him back.  
“you little shit!”  
iruka’s eyes widened as the boy lunged for him, knowing he couldn’t win a fight against the more experienced boy iruka took into account what raccoon had been teaching him. hide, fight or flee. he chose flee. racing around a nearby tree, iruka dashed for the school, if he could get inside the instructors wouldn’t allow the boy to continue his assault. iruka’s hand had just grasped the doorway when he was tackled from behind, the two boys skidded on the floor before they began tussling with one another. trying to get the upper hand, or in iruka’s case, trying to get away. it was therefore a shock for iruka when he heard a crack right before pain blossomed up his arm. screaming iruka was cradling his arm as the other boy jerked back in shock, his eyes wide as he glanced down at the boy who he’d injured. it didn’t take more than a minute before two teachers were in the hall demanding to know what had happened. the boy who had hurt iruka shook his head before pointing at iruka.  
“he hit me.”  
iruka was crying as he cradled his arm, the other teacher was knelt down beside him trying to get a look at his arm, but iruka kept screaming and pulling away as he attempted to keep his injured arm from being touched. the teacher shook his head as he wrestled with iruka to get his arm.  
“let me see, i need to see it to help you iruka.”  
the boy sobbed as his injured arm was wrenched away from his chest. the teacher frowned before glancing back towards the contrite boy standing against the wall.  
“and his arm just broke when he hit you?”  
the boy shook his head.  
“no you helped it along didn’t you?”  
the boy scowled at the teacher before shouting.  
“he’s a loser he keeps holding the rest of us back!”  
iruka was sobbing against the man cradling him, the teacher glared at the boy shouting at him before glancing to his comrade. the woman nodded her head.  
“come along, we’ll be talking with your parents about this.”  
“but he hit me!”  
“now!”  
she yanked the boy by his shoulder dragging the arguing boy along and ignoring his attempt to blame iruka. sighing the teacher glanced down at iruka as the boy hiccuped against him.  
“its alright iruka, we’ll get this taken care of.”  
the boy shook his head.  
“i cant fall behind...i cant.”  
sighing the man rubbed the boys back as he got them to their feet once more.   
“lets go get your arm taken care of and we’ll talk about your grades.”  
iruka hiccuped as he followed along side the man, his broken arm braced against his body.   
‘i’ll never graduate, not like this.’

***********************

iruka didn’t bother talking to any of the adults who asked what had happened, it didn’t matter as far as he was concerned. his arm was broken and in a cast. he couldn’t do half of the normal activities they did at school and he was already so far behind before this had happened. he didn’t care if the other boy got in trouble or not, he had gotten what he wanted. iruka wasn’t going to graduate, he wouldn’t be holding the rest of his class back any longer. when the doctor who had been attending to him and the teacher who brought him in returned from talking outside he finally found his voice enough to say.  
“i’m dropping out”  
the two men stared at him a moment before the teacher seemed to realize what the boy was saying.  
“iruka, that’s not necessary. we’ll get this sorted and the other boy will be punished.”  
iruka shook his head, refusing to look up at the two adults.  
“can i go?”  
the man frowned at the pre-genin before glancing towards the boys doctor. the man sighed before stepping forward.  
“your bones been set and put in a cast, you’ll need to come back in a few weeks to get another scan to see if we can remove the cast or not.”  
iruka nodded his head.  
“so were done.”  
“yes, were done for now. you can go home if you’d like.”  
iruka nodded his head and jumped down from the examination table, he walked past the doctor without saying another word only to be stopped by the teacher who had accompanied him.  
“iruka, this isn’t going to prevent you from graduating. please reconsider what your thinking, it would be a waste to have you quit now.”  
iruka paused and let the man talk before he glanced up at him with teary eyes.  
“i can’t graduate...i’m too far behind, i don’t even know what their talking about in class anymore. he was right, i don’t belong there. i couldn’t even defend myself against him, i’d just die if you let me graduate as i am now.”  
iruka looked down to the floor before saying.  
“im sorry sensei...i cant....i cant do this.”  
iruka ran out the door, ignoring the calls from the man to wait. he avoided all the people in the halls, dodging around them just like he did in the marketplace. in and out of people’s spaces he weaved until finally he made it outside where he ran all the harder. he wanted to go home, he wanted to lock out the world and just stop everything. sobbing as he ran, tears streaming down his cheeks the pre-genin ran as fast as he could. running up the stairs to his apartment, he weaved around his neighbor who called out to him upon seeing him in such a state. he ignored the woman and quickly unlocked his place and dived inside. 

slamming the door and locking it once more. sobbing iruka fell to the floor his eyes latching onto the sight of the cast wrapped around his arm. he glared at it, this ultimate sign of his weakness, that he wasn’t good enough. that he wouldn’t be able to make wolf proud of him. screaming iruka slammed his hand down onto the floor with as much force as he could. his world tilted a bit when the shock wave of the blow ran up his broken arm, he gasped in shock before slumping over. staring idly at the cast as his arm throbbed at the abuse he’d just reigned down on it, there was a crack going down the cast from the blow he’d delivered to it. sobbing iruka let himself cry himself hoarse while laying on the floor, staring at his broken arm as if he could will it to be better. it didn’t work and before he knew it the exhausted boy fell asleep on the hardwood floor, tears trailing down his face leaving small pools beneath him as he quieted into an exhausted slumber.

***********************

raccoon tilted his head upon arriving at the boys apartment. he was confused for all of a second before his eyes latched onto the sight of a new cast on the boys arm. sighing he walked closer and saw that the boy had obviously had some kind of break down upon being treated for a broken arm. ordinarily something benign, but with his current status at school it wasn’t hard for raccoon to figure out why the boy was so upset. kneeling down he reached out and petted the boys head.  
“iruka, can you wake up for me?”  
the boy didn’t respond at first, but the longer he stroked the boys hair and called out to him the more he reacted. the boys face scrunched up before he slowly blinked his eyes open. at first the boy ignored him, just staring ahead at the cast on his arm. sighing raccoon asked.  
“what happened?”  
iruka shook his head before mumbling.  
“i dropped out”  
“of a tree?”  
iruka shook his head once more.  
“of the academy”  
raccoon’s hand froze on the boys head. frowning down at the immobile boy who was still staring at his broken arm, the anbu asked.  
“can you explain what happened?”  
the boy shrugged a bit before saying in a weary way.  
“you can go...i’ll- tell wolf when he gets back.”  
frowning at the boy, raccoon shook his head.  
“not good enough.”  
iruka sighed before asking.  
“what else do you want me to do?”  
“get up”  
iruka refused to answer that plea, instead he laid on his floor staring at his arm. the boy grimaced as he was suddenly hauled to his feet by the anbu picking him up under his armpits. he looked at the masked face with a rather morose appearance to himself.  
“i said you can go”  
“and i said get up.”  
iruka looked away from the anbu, refusing to stare into the man’s dark eyes.  
“this isn’t like you iruka. what happened?”  
iruka shrugged before asking.  
“do you think i should go get a new cast? i could tape it?”  
the anbu glanced down to the boys arm when he saw iruka lift it, analyzing the split down it with his spare hand the boy stroked the crevice. sighing the anbu asked.  
“what happened after you got the cast to cause that?”  
iruka glanced up for the first time to meet his eyes.  
“i broke it.”  
“okay...how?”  
iruka glanced down to the floor where he’d been laying. sure enough there was a dent and cracks in a floorboard.  
“ah, i see. to answer your question, yes you need a new cast and they should probably x-ray it again to make sure you didn’t make the fracture worse.”  
“okay”  
iruka turned away from the anbu and headed the few feet towards his door. frustrated by the boys lack of response, the anbu rushed forward and grabbed the boys shoulder, preventing him from leaving.   
“iruka talk to me”  
the boy glanced towards him and said.  
“you said i needed a new cast.”  
sighing raccoon shook his head.  
“i know that iruka, i meant about what happened.”  
“i broke it by punching my floor.”  
growing irritated by the boys repeated attempts to avoid the subject, he said.  
“i can just go find out from your doctor.”  
iruka shrugged.  
“okay, gaoma sensei was there too.”  
raccoon blinked in shock as the boy told him who to talk too before twisting back around to leave once more. scowling he slammed his hand against the door just as the boy opened it, making the door slam closed again.  
“iruka, go sit down on the couch.”  
the boy sighed as he stared up at the man’s hand on the door he was trying to open.  
“now iruka.”  
the boy huffed before tearing away from the door, raccoon re-locked the door before heading towards the boys couch where iruka had thankfully done as asked. iruka was staring out the window though instead of facing him. shaking his head, the anbu asked.  
“did you break your arm? was it an accident?”  
“no”  
nodding his head as he was relieved to at least be getting somewhere with the boy, the anbu asked.  
“who broke it?”  
“doesn’t matter.”  
“it matters”  
iruka shook his head as his only rebuttal against the anbu’s claims. frowning at the depressed boy’s form, raccoon sat down on the boys coffee table so as to be right across from him.  
“was the person responsible caught?”  
iruka shrugged.  
“they know who did it.”  
“so they were punished.”  
iruka shrugged.  
“he was blaming me...i didn’t stick around to find out what happened.”  
nodding his head raccoon asked.  
“was it one of the bullies wolf dealt with before?”  
iruka shook his head.  
“someone new then?”  
“not new...just smarter.”  
the anbu tilted his head upon hearing that.  
“smarter? what do you mean by that?”  
iruka sighed before asking.  
“what’s it matter? the teachers will deal with it.”  
“it matters because you aren’t the type of person to just up and quite.”  
iruka twisted about to glare at the anbu.  
“what do you know! you don’t know me!”  
the anbu blinked at the boys sudden attack. he sighed before motioning at the boy.  
“my point, you don’t act like this. your respectful, mischievous most days, but respectful. you don’t anger and release it onto people undeserving of your ire which means that this really bothers you. so pretending that it doesn’t is really more of a disservice to yourself than anyone else.”  
iruka glared hotly at the anbu before twisting away to glower out the window. raccoon waited a moment to see if the boy would calm, but it appeared that iruka was intent on ignoring him.  
“i’ll go speak to your teacher.”  
standing up he was surprised when iruka called out.  
“fine. do whatever you want. it wont change anything.”  
frowning at the boy, the anbu tempered his irritation at the boy by saying.  
“go back and get your arm tended too. i’ll see you later.”  
before the boy could offer some kind of retort the anbu disappeared. iruka sighed when he heard the man disappear. glancing around to his now empty apartment, iruka let his gaze fall back to his arm. the cast was split and the seam was only a few inches from being all the way through. he needed to get it replaced, but he found he didn’t have the energy to care. twisting away from the sight of his useless arm, iruka looked out his window and let silent tears stroll down his cheeks once more.

*************************

raccoon was cautious as he entered the academy building. he didn’t want to have to deal with any lingering students, adults he could handle, but gobsmacked pre-genin wasn’t something on his list of things to deal with today. granted dealing with iruka after the boy had broken his arm hadn’t been on his list either. sighing he quickly located the proper classroom and entered, the man jerked in his chair and looked at him in shock.  
“anbu-san...uh-”  
raccoon held up his hand.  
“you accompanied iruka to the hospital correct?”  
the man nodded before frowning.  
“is he alright? he left in a hurry and wouldn’t hear me out, i thought the boy might need some time to think things through.”  
the anbu nodded.  
“he’s at home, my questions relate to what happened. he refuses to answer my questions.”  
the man blinked at him before coughing.  
“uh...ano im sorry, but im confused as to how iruka is your...uh responsibility.”  
smirking beneath his mask, raccoon stated.  
“he is, until his usual guardian gets back.”  
the man blinked before nodding his head, it was clear he wasn’t getting more than that as an answer from the anbu.  
“right...well me and hetackomi-sensei heard screaming and came running only to find iruka cradling his arm and another boy leaning against the wall in shock. i don’t believe he intended to harm iruka like he did, but the fact is he did.”  
nodding the anbu asked.  
“do you know what started the brawl?”  
the man sighed.  
“the other boy...believed that iruka was holding him and his other classmates back because iruka was doing poorly in class. from what i understand iruka tried to defend himself before deciding to ignore the other boy. his classmate chased after him and iruka ended up punching him. the other boy took offense to iruka defending himself and chased iruka inside where they fell to the floor. the resulting tussle ended when iruka’s arm was broken.”  
the anbu nodded his head after listening to what the man had to say.  
“and the other student?”  
“hmm? what about him?”  
the anbu tilted his head.  
“i take it iruka’s attempts to dissuade him from harassing him did nothing to the boy.”  
the teacher shook his head.  
“he had a bruise on his cheek, but nothing of merit.”  
nodding raccoon asked.  
“and he was punished?”  
the teacher nodded his head.  
“yes, his parents were called and told of the situation. he’s not allowed to participate with weapons training here on the grounds until he can prove that he understands what teamwork is. his parents stated that they will be taking things into their own hands at home as well.”  
nodding his head, raccoon figured that the boy had gotten what he deserved, though he was sure iruka wouldn’t see it that way.  
“thank you.”  
the man nodded his head.  
“is- is iruka alright?”  
the masked man sighed before stating.  
“he is taking things...poorly at the moment.”  
the man sighed before asking.  
“ you are going to try and get him to reconsider dropping out of the academy right?”  
the anbu tilted his head.  
“you believe i should?”  
the man flushed a bit upon registering that his comment could have been construed as an order.  
“ah...sorry, but iruka is a bright boy. my colleague says that although he’s behind he is very intelligent. i would hate to see someone with promise give up because...well frankly because their classmate is a little shit.”  
raccoon chuckled at the man’s statement.  
“as would i.”  
the man smiled and nodded.  
“then please send iruka our regards, we will be very happy to see him in class again.”  
raccoon nodded his head and without any warning disappeared before the man in a swirl of leaves. the teacher smirked to himself before shaking his head.  
“so the kid does know anbu, huh who would have thought.”


	23. meeting new friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> raccoon returns only to find that iruka hasn't gone back to the hospital to get his arm checked out. deciding that enough is enough, the anbu forces the boy back to the hospital and makes sure that iruka gets the treatment he needs to make his arm better. afterwords, the anbu has a surprise for the pre-genin and seems to improve the boys mood.
> 
> takes place a couple hours after the last chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> god, okay this is the last chapter for today...whew, so much writing. so much. hope this makes up for my day off lol. 
> 
> let me know in the comments what you think, i'll be posting more tomorrow im sure.

iruka stared out the window, watching the people walking down below on the street. people were mingling about, buying wares from different merchants and talking with friends. the boy couldn’t help but glare as he watched the smiling people mill about. he’d managed to stop crying a bit ago, he’d wiped furiously at his face in some attempt to wipe out any trace of his weakness. he could only hope that his face wasn’t as red as it felt it was. he didn’t want to make a spectacle of himself, not that he figured he’d be around people the rest of the day. raccoon had been gone a while now and iruka wasn’t sure if he should be grateful for the peace and quiet or feel down for not only yelling at the man, but also because it appeared that the man wasn’t coming back.  
‘got what i wanted...i told him to go’  
iruka sniffled and wiped at his face. he had no one to blame, but himself. sighing the boy past a wary glance back down to his arm, it wasn’t hurting as bad as before, but the dull ever present throbbing was beginning to get to him. shaking his head, iruka slid from his couch and made his way to the kitchen. he was hungry and at the very least that was something he could fix. it was easy enough to make the microwave ramen, he took it with him back to his couch and slowly ate from the cup of ramen. 

watching the people once more down below on the street as he ate, iruka snorted when he saw some man try to woo a nearby woman. by the woman’s reactions, the guy didn’t stand a chance. shaking his head as he chewed, iruka wondered if they were shinobi or just civilians. he figured it didn’t matter, but iruka had taken notice of how kunoichi tended to have one of two reactions to men asking them out. one they were nice in their dismissal or two they were brutal to the point where iruka almost believed the men would have preferred bloodshed to hearing the end of the woman’s retort. iruka snickered to himself as he chewed and swallowed a bite of ramen when the man below refused to give up only to have an obviously irritated jounin step up behind the woman and wrap his arm around her.   
‘yep, she’s taken.’  
the other man backtracked so fast iruka was surprised there wasn’t fire left behind. chuckling iruka finished his ramen and set the cup aside to peer out his window once more. he had always wondered how his parents had met, it was one story that they had never told him. he supposed he’d never find out too, it wasn’t like he had anyone else he could ask. not without returning to that village. iruka shuddered a bit before shaking his head. he had enough to worry about without thinking about the past. sighing as he sat back into his couch, iruka tucked his feet up beside him and tried to relax. 

he’d made his decision and he’d stick by it. there wasn’t any point in fighting to try and graduate, scrapping by wouldn’t make him a shinobi. it’d just make him an easy target. iruka jumped in his seat when a sudden pop alerted him to the appearance of the anbu. iruka looked over at raccoon before glancing away to stare outside. he didn’t know why the man had returned, but he really didn’t want to talk about anything.  
“i talked with your...well the teacher who intervened.”  
iruka didn’t react to hearing that, he’d known already that the man had planned to go and talk with the man.  
“he told me what happened and that the other boy has been punished for what he did.”  
iruka continued to stare out his window, refusing to say anything about what the anbu had discovered.  
“the teachers would like you to return to the academy.”  
iruka frowned as he stared out the window.  
“you can’t ignore this iruka. we need to talk about this.”  
iruka gritted his teeth before shaking his head.  
“yes we do. besides just that, why haven’t you gone and gotten a new cast?”  
iruka snorted.  
“its still broken what’s it matter?”  
sighing raccoon crossed the room an sat on the boys coffee table after pushing away the discarded ramen cup.  
“do you want it to heal crooked?”  
iruka shrugged.  
“wont really matter much will it?”  
“it’ll matter. whether or not you decide to return to the academy, having crooked bones is painful and will prevent you from doing ordinary tasks.”  
iruka frowned at the anbu before looking away.  
“whatever”  
snorting at the boys lax response, raccoon said.  
“do you think wolf would let you get away with not tending to it?”  
iruka frowned before looking back at raccoon as he shook his head.  
“then what makes you think i’m going to allow it?”  
iruka gave the anbu a funny look before saying in a somewhat hesitant tone.  
“you cant make me.”  
raccoon smiled beneath his mask.  
“challenge accepted.”  
iruka’s eyes widened when the man lunged forward and threw iruka over his shoulder like he didn’t way anything at all. iruka gasped before shouting out.  
“hey! put me down!”  
raccoon shook his head as he prepared to do the hand seals to take them back to the hospital.  
“you want to be a brat, i’ll treat you like one. now hold still.”  
iruka glared at the man’s back before balling up his fist and hitting the man. the anbu snorted.  
“even if you use the one with the cast that’s going to get you nowhere.”  
iruka slumped against the man upon hearing that and a moment later the scenery changed around him.

****************

raccoon smirked beneath his mask as he walked down the hallway of the hospital with the pre-genin laying over his shoulder like a sack of flour. the looks he was getting were priceless and the fact that iruka had stopped fighting and made it seem like he’d taken out a kid was just hysterical to the silent anbu. coming to the desk he tempered his amusement out of his voice and said.  
“he needs a doctor, he broke his cast.”  
the woman glanced up at him startled to see an anbu, then her gaze went to his shoulder.  
“oh my...is he-”  
“he’s fine, just playing possum.”  
the woman smirked up at him and nodded.  
“alright then, if you could anbu-san, door four is open a doctor will be in shortly.”  
“thank you”  
turning and walking away raccoon never saw the amused look the nurse gave iruka, nor the glare the boy shot at her. upon entering the room the anbu asked.  
“i put you down you going to behave?”  
iruka was silent a moment before he asked.  
“is there even the slightest chance i could escape from you?”  
“no”  
the boy huffed before muttering.  
“put me down.”  
nodding his head, the anbu leaned over and righted the boy off of his shoulder. iruka stumbled when he was first put on his feet, but quickly righted himself. standing before the anbu, the pre-genin glared at the man. raccoon snorted at the look he was being given.  
“kid i stared down missing nin three times your size. you are not scary.”  
iruka huffed and twisted away from him. shaking his head raccoon stated in a matter of fact tone.  
“you might as well hop up on the bed, the doctor is going to need to take a look at you.”  
iruka shot another glare over his shoulder before silently doing as suggested. the anbu nodded his head in approval before silently taking his place against a nearby wall to wait along side the boy. they were only left alone for ten minutes before a med nin came inside and smiled at them.  
“well i must say, you’ve caused quite the ruckus you two. its not everyday we see an anbu bringing in a child.”  
raccoon chuckled before motioning towards iruka.  
“he’s an escaped convict.”  
the doctor snorted at the man’s humor.  
“mmhmm, so what brings you in today?”  
iruka glared at raccoon before jerking his arm out to show the man his broken cast.  
“ah yes that would do it. how did this happen?”  
iruka didn’t bother to mince words with the man, instead choosing to be as blunt as possible in his irritated state.  
“i slammed my hand into my floor and broke the cast.”  
the man blinked at the boy before glancing to the anbu, raccoon nodded his head before supplying.  
“he’s having a bad day.”  
the doctor nodded his head before returning his attention back towards iruka.  
“well lets see what we can do about that.”  
the man walked calmly over to a series of drawers and pulled out a small cutting tool.  
“im afraid that cast has to go, i’ll examine your arm to make sure the bones haven’t fallen out of alignment and then i can wrap a new cast around you.”  
iruka didn’t bother to respond to the man’s explanation, he knew what was going to happen. so he sat there and offered his arm up to the man when asked. the cutting tool made a lot of noise and the vibrations made iruka clench his jaw. it hurt his arm, he was lucky in the fact that the split down his cast was almost complete so it only took a few minutes to finish it and peel the rest of the cast away from his arm. his arm was swollen and bruised from the abuse it had taken that day, iruka looked away from the sight of it. the doctor and raccoon made no comment on the boys refusal to look at his own arm. the doctor gently felt along the boys arm, using his chakra to sense the bone and how it was aligned. his chakra helping to dull the boys pain while he checked the broken bone within. nodding his head the doctor said.  
“it shifted a bit im afraid, im going to need to adjust it.”  
glancing towards the anbu the doctor said.  
“if you would be so inclined, he could probably use some support. this is going to feel rather unpleasant.”  
nodding raccoon stepped forward and put his hand on the boys shoulder to hold him steady. iruka looked up at him, but didn’t say a word as the doctor got ready to adjust his broken bone.  
“deep breaths”  
the anbu said, iruka nodded his head and squeezed his eyes shut when he felt the doctor touching him once more.  
“okay iruka, on the count of three im going to jerk your arm a bit.”  
iruka nodded his head briskly, waiting to hear the man count. with his eyes closed he never saw the meaningful look the doctor shot the anbu, nor the anbu’s returned gaze as he nodded back.  
“one....two”  
iruka screamed when his arm was yanked suddenly.  
“there all done.”  
the doctor said as he finished bracing the boys arm back in place. iruka sobbed a bit as he calmed from the sudden jerk on his broken arm. the pain that had lanced up his arm was fading now that the man was done. looking towards raccoon the boy couldn’t help but say.  
“he lied.”  
chuckling raccoon nodded.  
“the best doctors do that.”  
iruka frowned at him, but raccoon shook his head.  
“almost done.”  
iruka glanced over to see that raccoon had been telling the truth, the doctor was nearly done wrapping his arm in more cast material. sniffling iruka wiped at his face with his good hand and watched as the man finished his work. with the cast once more in place the doctor looked up at the teary eyed boy.  
“no more hitting with this arm alright? you need to let it heal.”  
iruka nodded his head demurely at the man. the doctor glanced towards the anbu and warned.  
“i don’t know how long your watching over him, but he needs to give his arm time to heal properly.”  
“he will, i’ll make sure that he doesn’t go off hitting any more floors.”  
the doctor gave him an odd look before nodding his head.  
“well then, your free to go home.”  
iruka nodded his head to the man before jerking forward a bit, he turned and glared at the anbu who had just nudged him. sighing iruka muttered.  
“thank you”  
the doctor smirked at the contrite boy.  
“your welcome. have a good day.”  
“thanks doc.”  
the man left them alone in the room and iruka turned his attention back to the anbu who had just nudged him to make him thank the doctor. raccoon smirked beneath his mask at the look the boy was giving him.  
“ready to go?”  
iruka snorted before nodding his head. a second later the boy was letting out a shocked yelp as he was once more thrown over the man’s shoulder. iruka blinked before he laughed, unable to stop himself from finding his position funny.  
“i didn’t do anything, put me down.”  
smirking to himself, the anbu replied.  
“i wouldn’t be a very good anbu if i let an escaped convict on the loose now would i?”  
iruka snorted.  
“im not an escaped convict...what’s a convict?”  
chuckling raccoon replied.  
“don’t worry about it, you certainly aren’t one.”  
“oh...okay, put me down.”  
“nope”  
iruka sighed as he laid against the man’s shoulder, unable to do anything about his current situation.  
“fine...take me home.”  
smirking the anbu made the appropriate seals and the pair disappeared a moment later.

*************************

iruka blinked in surprise when he realized that he was most certainly not in his apartment. leveraging himself up by placing his hands on the anbu’s back he glanced around in curiosity.  
“where are we?”  
smirking beneath his mask, the anbu replied.  
“a friends.”  
iruka glanced around before he jerked back trying to avoid the sudden onslaught of tongues trying to get at him. iruka laughed as he pushed at the dogs trying to get at him.  
“No down...down...ewww stop, hahahaha stop.”  
smirking the anbu blatantly ignored the group of dogs running around his legs and attacking iruka as the boy was slung on his shoulder, hanging down his back. the woman standing across from him had her hands over her chest and a smirk on her face.  
“so this is why you wanted to see the new pups?”  
“guilty.”  
she shook her head before motioning him to come forward.  
“alright you lot, let the poor boy breath.”  
the woman whistled, calling the excitable puppies towards her and giving raccoon a chance to put the boy back on his feet. iruka was gasping as he wiped at his face, he looked up at the anbu a smile on his face.  
“where are we?”  
snorting raccoon replied.  
“a friends.”  
iruka gave the anbu a weird look before the man pointed, looking over iruka smiled at the horde of puppies grouped around a woman who was smirking at him.  
“hello”  
iruka blushed a bit and nodded.  
“hello...you have a lot of dogs.”  
she laughed at the boys statement.  
“do i?”  
iruka nodded his head before glancing back at raccoon in confusion as to why the lady seemed so amused. the anbu shook his head at him. sighing he turned back around and asked.  
“are they all really yours?”  
“mmm yeah they are...this is just the newest litter though, i’ve got more out back.”  
iruka’s eyes widened before he stammered.  
“m-more? how do you keep so many dogs?”  
she chuckled at the boy.  
“its easy when the whole clan is involved. its our thing, what were known for.”  
iruka nodded his head before giggling as a puppy deserted the pack and came to lick at his hand. he petted its head before looking up at the woman once more.  
“it must be a lot of work to have so many.”  
“hmm it is, but its worth it. so would you like to play with the puppies while i talk to raccoon for a while?”  
iruka glanced back to the anbu as if asking permission, the man nodded his head. iruka twisted back around and nodded.  
“yes please.”  
she smiled.  
“alright, but you better be careful, their a wild bunch. have at em boys.”  
iruka laughed as the puppies came bounding towards him, knocking him from his feet as they clamored all over him seeking attention. the pre-genin was laughing and fighting with the puppies, wiggling about with them as he tried to untangle himself only to laugh a moment later when he was swamped by another. raccoon smirked beneath his mask as he walked over to his friend and sat down on her porch besides the woman.  
“thanks”  
she nodded her head.  
“so...wolf has you babysitting. thought children were too troublesome for you lot?”  
he snorted before gesturing towards the boy being swarmed by puppies.  
“i may not have the practice you do, but i’ve managed. he needed something to cheer him up after today.”  
“oh?”  
the anbu sighed and glanced towards the leader of the inuzuka clan.  
“it was a bad day.”  
she gave him a piercing look before saying.  
“spill”  
the anbu smirked to himself at the woman’s bark like command. he knew coming to see her would be a good thing, not just for iruka, but for him as well. she had more experience with kids then he did and he trusted her input when it came to what he should do to help the boy. glancing over to check on iruka once more, raccoon sighed as he watched the boy play with the pack of puppies and said.  
“iruka’s unique...i see why wolf is so enamored with him.”  
“really? you agree with wolf on something?”  
he snorted.  
“shut up.”  
she laughed at his embarrassment, obviously taking enjoyment from taunting him.  
“go on then, tell me about iruka and why you brought the boy to see me?”  
raccoon nodded his head and took a deep breath, he was glad that the puppies could keep the boy entertained while he filled tsume in on what had been going on while watching over iruka for kakashi.


	24. playtime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> raccoon gets to have a serious talk with tsume about iruka while the boy gets to play with the puppies. tsume gives iruka some advice about returning to school.
> 
> set directly after the last chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay here it is, iruka and the puppies. so cute. hope you guys enjoy this and yes some of you have been guessing raccoon's identity. it will be revealed when kakashi gets back for those of you who still don't know who he is. so hang tight, i think we've got a few more chapters with just iruka and raccoon before kakashi gets back. we'll see. 
> 
> thanks for all your support. keep sending in comments, they feed my muse.

raccoon hadn’t dawdled when he explained all that had been going on leading up to his taking over for wolf in his absence. tsume had scowled at him as she listened, occasionally they glanced to check on iruka, but the boy was enamored with the puppies and oblivious to what the adults were discussing.  
“i see, when is wolf due back?”  
“not for at least another three days, maybe more depending on how things go.”  
she grunted upon hearing that.  
“wonderful.”  
“mmhmm, im at a loss as to what to do.”  
“that’s cause your a man and clueless.”  
he glared at her, but the woman was hard as nails and ignored it in favor of saying.  
“he’s a stubborn boy, but not for bad reasons raccoon. he’s been through a lot at a young age. he has doubts and insecurities just like the rest of us. you’ve done what you can, none of this is on you and wolf wont begrudge you if you cant convince the boy to return to the academy.”  
raccoon frowned.  
“that sounds like an excuse for me to give up on him.”  
she smirked and looked at the masked man.  
“that bothers you?”  
“yes”  
came the haughty reply.  
“good, then your not as useless as i thought.”  
he scoffed at her.  
“thanks.”  
she smirked at him before mentioning.  
“but what i said has merit you know. wolf wont hold this against you if the boy refuses. that said, i think there’s still some things to be done in the boys favor.”  
“like what?”  
the man asked perplexed, he truly was at a loss as to how to get iruka to attend school once more.  
“stop pestering him”  
raccoon blinked at the woman a moment before he snorted.  
“that’s your grand advice? tell him its okay and let him leave school?”  
she nodded her head.  
“oh, that’s part of it, the bigger part is hang around him. don’t give him a moments respite from your presence and remind him...daily that if he chooses to become a civilian he’ll wonder what might have been. not to mention that he’ll be stuck doing something like tending to the fields or some such nonsense.”  
he snorted at her.  
“that’s low. the fields are-”  
“but he doesn’t know that raccoon. he knows very little of our world and how it works. his parents were shinobi, he knows that lifestyle. he thinks that he has no hope of achieving what they did and so he wants to spare himself the pain of failure. make it seem like failure is far worse than at least trying and he’s liable to get off his ass and try.”  
shaking his head the anbu muttered.  
“you like this with your daughter?”  
“every single fucking day.”  
“i feel sorry for her.”  
tsume smirked toothily at him.  
“i don’t care.”  
he snorted.  
“yeah i know that much. alright so i bug the shit out of the kid. if that doesn’t work?”  
she shrugged.  
“great, you’ve been a lot of help.”  
tsume laughed at his dour mood.  
“he’s a child raccoon, it cant all be fixed in a day. sometimes it takes weeks or months to get them to yield. from what you’ve told me, he’s a smart boy...im sure he’ll figure it out.”  
raccoon sighed as he glanced over to the boy who was wrestling with one of the puppies.  
“i hope so...he’s got promise in him. i’d hate to see it wasted.”  
“or for wolf to be on your ass.”  
he twisted about and glared at the smirking woman.  
“sometimes for the briefest of moments i forget what your like and then you go and talk.”  
she laughed at him and smacked him on the back.  
“same to you.”  
snorting raccoon twisted his head back around and smirked beneath his mask as he watched iruka get trampled by three puppies.  
“think wolf would kill me if we got him a dog?”  
tsume laughed.  
“he’d kill the both of us.”  
“hmm...still it might be a calculated risk.”  
“where the calculation is 100%.  
raccoon chuckled before gesturing towards iruka.  
“he’s happy.”  
“he’s a child in a swarm of puppies, you’d be hard pressed to find a child that wouldn’t be happy.”  
he nodded his head to her.  
“besides he can always come by and play with them.”  
“i think he’d like that.”  
tsume smirked at the masked man, she’d never seen him so involved with anothers well being. sure he loved his wife, but out in the open he was never this forthcoming. it was interesting to see the change that one small boy had brought her friend. she’d have to suggest to the man’s wife that it might be time to have a kid of their own if this was how it effected the man.  
“how is wolf around him?”  
she was curious to know how the antisocial youth was around the boy.   
“he’s like a mother bear, scared a group of kids shit less when they were picking on iruka. threatened the kids teacher, twice and ended up inducing some kind of breakdown. iruka got a new teacher a week later.”  
tsume laughed upon hearing that, sure kakashi liked to cause trouble from time to time, but this...this was something else.  
“amazing, does he just have a way with antisocial men?”  
raccoon glared at her.  
“didn’t see you greeting him like you normally would.”  
she snorted.  
“he’s a boy not some hoodlum trying to tease my dogs.”  
“those hoodlums were genin here for a mission.”  
she gave him a look before muttering.  
“not for long they weren’t.”  
raccoon chuckled at her.  
“true...don’t think there’s a person out there that wants to take on your kuromaru.”  
“and for good reason.”  
raccoon inclined his head in agreement to the woman’s statement.  
“so what are you going to do?”  
raccoon sighed before saying.  
“i suppose i’ll do the best i can with him, try and get him to change his mind...your way of course. the boy loves to learn though, so im sure the frustration of being denied answers is more in line to getting him to return to school.”  
“well there you go then, make him curious and tell him that he cant find the answers until he’s a chunin or some shit.”  
he chuckled at her.  
“chunin?”  
she shrugged.  
“eh it’ll keep him motivated.”  
“and when he finds out that its a lie?”  
“your anbu, deal with it.”  
shaking his head raccoon glanced back towards iruka to see the boy trying his best to shove a mound of puppies off of him.  
“you should let him see kuromaru, i think he’d get a kick out of him.”  
tsume tilted her head at him.  
“you don’t think he’d be afraid?”  
raccoon shrugged before muttering.  
“we’ve been dealing with his fears and something tells me after wrestling with that group of puppies he’d be interested to see what they’ll grow into.”  
nodding her head, tsume got to her feet and walked the few feet into her house to get her companion. raccoon rose from his place on the porch and watched iruka a while longer. waiting for tsume to return with the large dog that was sure to surprise iruka.

************************

iruka wasn’t sure why raccoon had brought him here, but he wasn’t going to argue that it wasn’t fun. the puppies were very excited to see him and loved to climb all over him, licking every square inch of him as they went. iruka laughed as he once again got licked up the side of his face, he pushed gently at the puppies snout and got the tongue away from him.  
“down...down...gah, no”  
he laughed as he was bowled over once more by an excited puppy, this one coming upon him just as he’d gotten the other one settled. iruka rolled around on the ground with the dogs, letting them climb all over him and chew on his arms and legs, growling as they got his shirt in their mouths and pulled on him. iruka just laughed and playfully nudged the puppies aside when they got too cumbersome. he’d had to remove his cast over a dozen times from a puppies mouth as the inquisitive dogs tried to chew on it. it was covered in slobber and had little marks in it from their sharp puppy teeth.

iruka barely had a moment to glance over to see the owner of the puppies talking with raccoon. he had no idea what they were talking about, but at the moment he didn’t much care. no sooner had he returned his attention to the puppies than did he find himself under attack once more. iruka fell back into the grass a smile on his face as he tried to get the many paws stepping on him off of him while simultaneously trying to get from under the puppies ability to find his face while walking all over him. it was only a few minutes later that while he was struggling with the pile of puppies they froze upon a loud bark resounded. iruka jumped, sitting up as the puppies scrambled off of him and went running towards the porch. a large dog was standing beside the woman, the puppies were now nipping and rubbing against the large dog that was blatantly ignoring them. smirking iruka was surprised when raccoon called out to him.  
“come meet their dad.”  
iruka’s eyes widened before he got to his feet and slowly approached the porch. raccoon put his hand on his shoulder and steered him closer. another bark and the puppies whined before retreating to a corner of the porch to curl around each other. iruka watched in awe as they listened so easily to a single bark.  
“how’d he do that?”  
tsume smirked.  
“their dogs, they listen to their alpha. besides, he’s their father.”  
iruka nodded as his head twisted back around to take in the large dog standing calmly beside the woman.  
“he’s big”  
tsume laughed as she patted her companions head.  
“he is huh?”  
iruka nodded his head as he stared at the dog that was looking impassively back at him.  
“do you know what the inuzuka clan is iruka?”  
the boy frowned before looking up at the woman.  
“you have dogs”  
she laughed along side raccoon who was shaking his head.  
“well that is part of it, but no. were known because we work with our companions in our day to day life. they go with us everywhere, they fight beside us.”  
iruka looked down from the woman to the dog that was taller than him.  
“like a summons?”  
she smirked, so kakashi had been talking to the boy about things.  
“no, a bit different. we use a style of combat that allows us to work interchangeably with our companions. kuromaru here is not my dog iruka, he’s my partner.”  
iruka nodded his head as he stared at the larger animal. glancing back up to the woman he asked.  
“do they always get so big?”  
she laughed at the boys inquisitive tone.  
“they do. some more than others. kuromaru here is about average.”  
she patted the canine’s back as she spoke. iruka glanced over towards the puppies he’d been playing with.  
“they’ll get that big?”  
“puppies grow fast iruka, it wont be long before they’re kuromaru’s size.”  
“wow”  
tsume smirked at the boy before looking at raccoon. the anbu tilted his head at her in question. the glare he got in return said he was being dumb once more in her eyes. sighing the anbu asked.  
“what?”  
iruka glanced from the anbu to the woman to see her frowning.  
“honestly, men are so clueless.”  
iruka giggled at her statement. she glanced down at him and gave him a toothy grin.  
“your not going to grow up and be like them are you?”  
iruka snickered before saying.  
“im a boy though”  
“hmmm suppose so, though there’s always room for improvement. not all men are clueless or useless.”  
raccoon glared at the woman who was ignoring him. iruka just smiled at the woman who was speaking her mind.  
“so iruka, raccoon tells me you have been hanging out with him since wolf is away.”  
iruka nodded his head before asking the woman.  
“do you know wolf?”  
she laughed at him.  
“everyone knows wolf.”  
“oh...really? my teach-”  
“everyone who’s in the know iruka.”  
the boy frowned at her before looking at raccoon for some kind of assistance. snorting raccoon said.  
“she just meant the upper leveled shinobi iruka. she’s a jounin so she’s had run in’s with us.”  
iruka nodded his head before twisting around to stare at the woman once more.  
“that’s why my sensei doesn’t believe me.”  
she nodded her head.  
“more than likely, though raccoon says you got a new one. this one as bad as the last?”  
iruka shook his head.  
“she’s nice”  
tsume gave a firm nod.  
“good. maybe that one will make it through the rest of the year.”  
raccoon snorted at the woman’s joke. they shared a look that clearly said that if iruka said one thing disparaging the teacher that wolf would be back terrorizing the classroom, hokage’s warning or not. raccoon looked down when iruka suddenly asked.  
“why’d you bring me here?”  
“did you not like the puppies?”  
iruka shook his head.  
“they were great...they chewed on my cast.”  
he held up his arm and sure enough the cast was riddled with little divots from the puppies sharp teeth. raccoon snorted at the sight of it.  
“you shouldn’t let them do that.”  
iruka laughed.  
“they outnumbered me.”  
tsume laughed.  
“boys got a point there.”  
raccoon huffed at her before telling iruka.  
“still, we don’t need to be going back for a third cast in one day. lets try and see this one make it through tomorrow ne?”  
iruka giggled and nodded.  
“good.”  
tsume smirked as she watched the pair interact with one another. it was quite the sight to see.  
“so iruka, raccoon tells me your quitting the academy.”  
iruka looked back to the woman and nodded his head a little dully.   
“don’t seem so happy about that decision.”  
iruka sighed before muttering.  
“i-i cant graduate.”  
“says who?”  
iruka frowned before showing off his cast once more. the woman scoffed at him.  
“a broken arm’s going to keep you from becoming a shinobi? pft that’s a lame excuse.”  
iruka’s eyes widened upon hearing the woman speak to him like that.  
“b-but-”  
she never let him try to talk, instead interjecting.  
“my hana took her first chunin exam with a dislocated knee, broken collar bone and three of her five fingers broken on one hand.”  
iruka gasped upon hearing that.  
“she did?”  
“she did.”  
iruka frowned before asking.  
“did she pass?”  
“no.”  
iruka shook his head.  
“then why’d she do it?”  
“cause she wanted to be a chunin and wasn’t willing to let a little set back stop her.”  
“but...didn’t it hurt...fighting like that?”  
tsume nodded her head.  
“oh im sure it did. she was a mess by the end of the day, but even bruised and battered. utterly defeated and not receiving the rank promotion, she was happy.”  
iruka shook his head.  
“how could she be happy?”  
“cause she did her best and had nothing to regret by trying for it and failing. she knew where she needed to improve herself before the next exam.”  
iruka sighed as he glanced down to his arm.  
“its only as broken as you make it.”  
he looked back up to the woman before saying.  
“its broken, the doctor said so.”  
the woman laughed at the boys clear cut response. raccoon chuckled as well, patting the boys shoulder.  
“that’s not what she meant iruka.”  
“oh...okay.”  
shaking her head tsume gave the boy a wry grin.  
“don’t let something as temporary as a broken arm prevent you from doing what you want. you want to be a shinobi, be a shinobi. part of being a shinobi is fighting iruka, sometimes that fight isn’t always on the battlefield.”  
iruka nodded his head, but didn’t reply to the woman. sensing that the boy had , had enough tsume smirked at him before saying.  
“now, do you want to say goodbye to the puppies before raccoon takes you home?”  
iruka smiled and nodded. tsume motioned for him to go into the corner where the puppies were laying together. iruka ran over and was quickly greeted by the excited animals. smirking at the sight, tsume glanced down and patted kuromaru’s head.  
“go watch em for me, i gotta talk with raccoon.”  
the dog nodded its head and walked over to make sure the boy was kept occupied.

********************

“thought you said to leave him alone?”  
she snorted at him.  
“no, i told you to leave him alone. im a stranger so i can bitch at him till the sun goes down.”  
raccoon chuckled at her.  
“fair enough.”  
she smirked at him.  
“you never told me that hana was injured when she took her first exam.”  
“she didn’t want anyone to know. she was afraid they’d refuse her entry into the exam.”  
raccoon nodded his head.  
“smart girl.”  
tsume grinned toothily.  
“she’s my daughter of course she’s smart.”  
rolling his eyes at the woman, raccoon looked over to see iruka tussling once more with the puppies.  
“so you going to do what i suggested?”  
“hmm? i suppose. i’d hate to see him throw all the hard work he’s done away just because his classmate was...as the teacher put it a little shithead.”  
tsume laughed before asking.  
“his sensei really say that?”  
raccoon shook his head.  
“his sensei wasn’t involved, though im sure she knows about the incident by now.”  
tsume smirked at raccoon.  
“well either way, if the teachers are aware there’s little chance of something happening again.”  
raccoon sighed and nodded.  
“one could only hope.”  
“spend some time with him, let him relax and think things through. he’ll come around. if that fails, show him neat shit until he wants to learn it himself.”  
raccoon chuckled at her.  
“suppose bribery is one way.”  
“works for me all the time.”  
“your a horrible influence.”  
tsume nudged him.  
“my daughter got to lead her first team a week ago so you can bite me, im an awesome influence.”  
raccoon smirked beneath his mask.  
“tell hana congratulations for me.”  
“i will, she’s still beaming about it of course.”  
“nothing wrong with that.”  
tsume shook her head.  
“so long as she doesn’t get cocky, no there isn’t.”  
raccoon snorted.  
“with a mom like you? you’ll bring her back down to earth, hard.”  
tsume smirked.  
“i will and i wont feel a lick of remorse for doing it.”  
raccoon shook his head at the woman before shouting out at iruka.  
“come on iruka, time to go. you can play with the puppies another time.”  
iruka untangled himself from the horde of puppies with a little help from kuromaru who barked at them to get them off of the boy. iruka ran back to raccoon a broad smile on his face. he looked to tsume and said.  
“thanks for letting me play with them.”  
“better you than me kid, takes a lot of energy to keep up with them.”  
iruka beamed at her before going to stand beside raccoon at the anbu’s beckoning. the man placed a hand on his shoulder and nodded to tsume.  
“see you later.”  
she smirked and nodded.  
“mmhmm, see you.”  
with a pop and displacement of smoke the pair disappeared before her eyes. shaking her head she glanced over towards the exhausted puppies and smirked.  
“wonder if i can hire some genin to run you lot ragged for me. iruka seemed to do a good job of it. course the boy looked pretty beat by the end too. what’dya think kuromaru?”  
the dog barked at her and tsume nodded.  
“yeah, not bad. come on then.”  
the large canine followed after her into the house, leaving the puppies to nap out on the porch. 

******************

raccoon smirked as he pulled the blanket over iruka, the boy had passed out shortly after returning to his apartment. he hadn’t even made it to his bed. which was why the anbu was presently draping a blanket over the boy on the couch. shaking his head the anbu muttered.  
“going to be a long couple days iruka. just you and me, i’ll have you back in that school before wolf sets foot in the village.”  
the boy slept on, oblivious to his anbu guardians promise.


	25. new challenges

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> iruka wakes only to find that raccoon never left his apartment after returning him home. the two talk about what the boy is going to do now and the anbu comes up with an idea to keep the boy occupied at least momentarily until he can convince the boy to return to school. 
> 
> takes place the day after the last chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter twenty-five. can't believe this thing has grown so fast already. didn't expect it to get this big so soon, i didn't even think i'd be posting that often, but i've become rather addicted to writing this story and its fun to post it as i go. i've never done that before and it offers up a unique challenge of making my muse work for me in order to keep churning out chapters for you guys.
> 
> thanks for all of those who are writing in the comments. your support means a lot to me.

when iruka woke the next morning, he was confused. for one thing he had somehow fallen to sleep on the couch in his apartment instead of his bed, thinking back though he realized how tired he’d been after playing with the inuzuka’s dogs. smirking he glanced around and registered the other oddity that caught his attention seemingly right away. that oddity-raccoon. the man was sitting in his chair next to the couch. the man appeared to be asleep which was even weirder to the pre-genin in that he didn’t know why the man was in his apartment. why hadn’t he just gone to his own home for the night? 

staring at the man a moment iruka sighed, he wasn’t sure if he should get up or not. if he did there was a good chance he’d wake the man and although he hadn’t exactly said it was okay for the man sleep over, it felt rude to wake him. glancing out the window showed that it was still early, he’d normally be getting ready to leave for school. iruka looked down at his arm, the cast was glaringly obvious and stuck out like a beacon. the small pick marks in the plasters surface made him smile though, the puppies teeth managing to damage the once pristine surface. he still didn’t understand why raccoon had taken him to see the dogs, but he’d enjoyed it so it wasn’t like he was going to tell the man otherwise.

iruka glanced over to the sleeping anbu and frowned. raccoon was a strange man, one minute he was lecturing iruka and the next he was carting him off to play with puppies. shaking his head iruka looked outside the window just a ways away from the couch he was seated on. people were already up and about, starting their days like it was any other day. of course it was a normal day to them, for iruka it was the first day that he wasn’t going to be going to school. he’d dropped out after all and now he had to try and figure out what he was going to do with himself. he wondered if raccoon planned to check in on him now that he wasn’t attending the academy or if he’d be on his own until wolf got back. he didn’t relish having to tell the anbu that he’d dropped out, who knew how wolf would react to that news. not good is what his gut told him. iruka watched the people outside for what felt like hours, the merchants setting out their wares for the morning, the early bird shoppers haggling for the best prices and the other children racing down the streets on their way to the academy.   
“still not going?”  
iruka twisted about to see that raccoon had apparently woken up and had been quietly watching him, he was no longer slouched in the chair he’d been sleeping in.  
“i already told you, i dropped out.”  
the anbu shrugged.  
“just checking.”  
iruka nodded his head before looking back towards the window once more. he heard the anbu move around behind him, but didn’t bother looking to see what the man was doing. the pre-genin figured the man was getting whatever gear he might have discarded before falling to sleep. once he had it, iruka was sure the man would leave. he was therefor quite surprised when the anbu asked.  
“so what are we doing for breakfast then?”  
iruka twisted about a frown on his face.  
“what?”  
“breakfast, the first meal of the day...one eats it so as to not be hungry.”  
iruka glared at the man.  
“i know what it is.”  
“then why’d you ask?”  
iruka huffed at the man.  
“why are you asking about it? aren’t you leaving?”  
the man shook his head at the boy.  
“wasn’t planning on it, i normally go do a few short errands while your in school, but seeing as your not...i guess i’ll be sticking around.”  
iruka scowled at the anbu who was staring back at him unperturbed by what he was saying.  
“you cant just stay here all day.”  
“why not? wolf wanted me to look out for you, so that’s what im doing.”  
iruka shook his head before motioning towards his apartment.  
“nothings going to happen to me here and you have other stuff to do. your an anbu, you have...orders or whatever.”  
smirking beneath his mask, raccoon replied.  
“my orders were to watch over you until wolf returns, he’s not due back for at least another two days....possibly longer depending on if they get held up. your stuck with me kid.”  
iruka shook his head.  
“no”  
“yes actually...so what are we going to do for breakfast?”  
iruka glared at the masked man.  
“you cant eat”  
raccoon tilted his head to the side in confusion.  
“i cant?”  
iruka smirked and shook his head.  
“you cant take your mask off around me, its against the rules.”  
raccoon smirked to himself, the kid was smart.  
“true...though there’s nothing in the rules that says i cant take it off provided the people im with are blindfolded.”  
iruka blinked at the man before frowning.  
“your not blindfolding me.”  
“are you sure about that? you didn’t think i could force you back to the hospital and look how that turned out.”  
iruka huffed and turned away from the man, intent to ignore him. raccoon shook his head at the boys antics, he was a stubborn one.  
“so i normally have oatmeal. what do you usually have? do you have oatmeal here?”  
when he got no response the anbu shrugged and headed for the boys kitchen to see what he could find for them. he was sure that once he got some food in the boy that iruka’s mood might improve.

***************************

the man walked towards the kitchen, waiting to see if iruka would try to stop him from snooping around or even talk back to him. the boy didn’t budge from his place on the couch though, shaking his head, raccoon began going through the boys cabinets. there was an alarming amount of instant ramen which had raccoon wondering how the boy wasn’t made of salt by now. he found some granola bars, a few scattered pieces of dried fruit and something that could no longer be identified as food. sighing the anbu couldn’t help but wonder if this was how all individuals were when left to their own devices. he was sure wolf’s own apartment was much the same, minus the ramen though. he supposed he had to give the boy props for that, he at least had some form of nourishment where wolf probably had nothing. 

he found some tea in another cupboard and pulled that down, at the very least they could have something nice to drink. inwardly he made a note of needing to take the boy shopping, someone had to teach the boy how to get proper food for himself. that could wait though, he settled the kettle on the boys stove and waited for the water to boil. he poured two cups after steeping the tea leaves in the hot water. nodding at the aromatic scent of the tea, he carried the two cups into the living room only to find iruka sitting forlornly at one end of the couch staring out the window. shaking his head he walked over and sat down a few feet from the boy. setting the cups of tea on the coffee table, the small noise gathered iruka’s attention. iruka glanced towards the steaming cups and then to the anbu.   
“you going to blindfold me now?”  
the slight bitterness to the boys tone of voice had raccoon sighing.  
“its really the only way for us to drink tea together.”  
iruka snorted before twisting away from the anbu to stare out the window once more.  
“im not thirsty.”  
“that’s a lie, but i’ll leave it alone for the moment. you do realize that you cannot live off of instant ramen.”  
iruka shrugged his shoulders.  
“its not healthy.”  
“im fine”  
“again, not the point. your still growing, you need fruit and vegetables, protein from meat...you cant get all that from those glorified salt licks.”  
iruka shrugged once more.  
“do you know how to cook?”  
iruka frowned a moment before muttering.  
“no”  
nodding his head as he stared at the back of the boys head, raccoon said.  
“i might know of someone who could teach you.”  
iruka shifted to stare back at him.  
“why?”  
“cause its an important skill to have.”  
iruka frowned before shaking his head.  
“no...why are you doing this? why...stay here?”  
“ah you mean overnight? your not he only one who was tired you know.”  
iruka snorted at him.  
“that’s a lie.”  
raccoon smirked beneath his mask.  
“is it?”  
iruka snorted once more before twisting away, sighing raccoon nodded his head.  
“alright, so it is. i wanted to make sure you were alright.”  
iruka glanced back at him.  
“what do you mean? the puppies didn’t hurt me.”  
raccoon chuckled.  
“i doubt they would even if they could iruka, they were more interested in slobbering all over you.”  
the boy smirked at that and nodded.  
“yeah...they liked to lick me.”  
“they did, i didn’t stay because i was tired. i stayed because you had a hard day and i was concerned for you.”  
the pre-genin stared at him a moment before nodding his head.  
“im fine.”  
“so you say, but i don’t really believe that. i don’t wish to argue though so i’ll leave that be for now at least. now how would you like to learn to cook? nothing fancy of course, just simple easy to prepare things that would at least offer some nutritional value to you.”  
iruka shrugged his shoulders before saying.  
“my mom cooked....my dad wasn’t allowed in the kitchen.”  
raccoon chuckled.  
“most men are rather helpless when it comes to the kitchen, were fortunate though that konoha has a good abundance of people willing to cook and teach those who wish to learn. i know quite a few shinobi who are able to cook amazing meals for themselves and their friends.”  
iruka nodded his head before asking.  
“can you cook?”  
the anbu tilted his head before asking.  
“why?”  
“couldn’t you teach me?”  
chuckling the anbu admitted.  
“we want to keep your apartment in one piece, the things i know how to prepare are a little advanced for you to be learning. however, a friend of mine is very good at cooking and i don’t think she’d mind terribly if we dropped by and had her help you learn some things.”  
iruka bit his lip a moment before asking.  
“can wolf cook?”  
the anbu snorted at the boy.  
“no”  
iruka smiled.  
“why not?”  
raccoon sighed.  
“cause he’s hopeless...look wolf is great in a lot of ways iruka, taking care of himself isn’t one of those things he’s mastered just yet.”  
“oh...is he okay?”  
“he’s fine, there’s quite a few of us who look out for him.”  
the boy smiled at him upon hearing that.  
“why doesn’t your friend teach wolf to cook?”  
raccoon chuckled.  
“she tried.”  
iruka tilted his head.  
“it didn’t work?”  
raccoon sighed before mentioning.  
“there was...issues. she was greatly amused by him, but no he didn’t learn to cook. i think a part of him didn’t wish to learn as he’s normally a quick study.”  
“what’d he do? did he do the thing with the senbon again?”  
raccoon tilted his head.  
“thing with the senbon?”  
iruka nodded his head before saying.  
“he did it at the hospital and he got yelled at.”  
snorting raccoon shook his head.  
“don’t know what he did there, but it wouldn’t surprise me if it was similar to what he did to my friend.”  
iruka smiled at him.  
“i thought it was cool.”  
sighing the anbu reiterated his point.  
“iruka i think it would be a good idea if you learned to cook and seeing as your not in school at the moment, now is a good a time as any.”  
the boy sighed before nodding his head.  
“i-i guess so...are you going to be there?”  
“hmm? oh well i’ll be around, she’ll probably kick me from the kitchen...she doesn’t care much for my mask.”  
iruka gave him a weird look to which the anbu chuckled.  
“iruka, some people know anbu better than others. do you understand what i mean?”  
the boy frowned a moment before asking timidly.  
“she’s seen your face?”  
“she has.”  
“but that’s against the rules.”  
he chuckled at the pouting boy before shaking his head.  
“its complicated iruka, don’t worry about it though. the hokage is well aware of who knows about the anbu and who doesn’t. so long as you don’t go asking her questions about me we wont have a problem.”  
iruka made a puzzled face for a moment before asking.  
“did the lady with the dogs know you?”  
chuckling he told the boy.  
“her name is tsume and yes she knows me.”  
iruka nodded his head.  
“how come they get to know you?”  
smirking beneath his mask at the boys apparent jealousy, the anbu explained.  
“they are both upper level jounin who have come across anbu on numerous occasions. its not so odd for certain people in the village to be allowed access to our identities so long as they swear to keep it to themselves.”  
without missing a beat iruka said.  
“i wouldn’t tell.”  
chuckling raccoon nodded.  
“im sure you wouldn’t, but your a bit young to be dealing with the knowledge of an anbu’s identity. maybe when your older you’ll get to learn who we are.”  
iruka pouted for a moment until the anbu said.  
“so would you like to learn to cook then?”  
iruka bit his lip as he thought it through, he had nothing better to do of course. plus he’d get to meet someone new, someone who knew anbu like he did...well a bit better than he did. smiling the boy nodded his head.  
“yeah, i wanna learn.”  
“good. then why don’t you drink your tea and i’ll go speak with her about teaching you something. perhaps you can amaze me with something for dinner.”  
iruka snorted at him before asking.  
“are you staying again?”  
“until wolf gets back or you return to school, you can’t be allowed to live completely unattended.”  
iruka sighed, but nodded his head.  
“good, i’ll return shortly. don’t let your tea get cold.”  
the anbu rose from his seat and quickly made the proper hand seals to disappear. iruka watched the man go before looking down at the steaming cup of tea.  
“im going to learn to cook.”  
he frowned at the liquid in the tea cup as he picked it up. taking a careful sip of it, iruka made a face at the bitter taste. putting the cup down he swallowed only to gag a bit.  
“maybe raccoon should stick around to learn too.”


	26. in deep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> raccoon takes iruka to meet with his friend to learn to cook. iruka gets to see the two interact and finds the fact that the anbu is getting lectured amusing. once he's left alone with the nice woman, he begins to learn how to cook. raccoon returns home late that night and faces punishment for being foolish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay sorry about not posting anything yesterday...it was a bad day. therapy has a way of making you feel like shit, im feeling a bit better today and so im going to try and bust out some chapters before i have to work on other stuff. 
> 
> thank you for all your lovely comments and kudos, please keep them coming. 
> 
> on another note, im leaving on tuesday for vacation and wont be back until late friday. so that means there wont be anything posted for four to five days depending on how im feeling once we get back. that said, im planning on trying to get some chapters up so you guys have something to tide you over with, though how much depends on what im needed to do before we go on the trip.

iruka wasn’t exactly sure what to think about what he was witnessing. on the one hand, raccoon was there with him so he wasn’t wary of the strange woman and on the other hand, he was different. tilting his head to the side as he watched the masked man talk to the woman, iruka began to wonder just how well they knew each other. based off of the lecture the anbu was getting from the woman, he figured quite well. though that didn’t answer why someone as strong as an anbu would tolerate being yelled at by someone smaller than them.

the woman had a frown marring her pretty face, her hands folded over her chest as she told the anbu in no uncertain terms that she wasn’t happy about something he’d done. the anbu was sighing, but nodding his head as he took what the woman had to dish out. iruka smirked as he watched the contrite anbu wait for a chance to apologize for whatever it is that he’d done. so far the woman hadn’t let him get a word in edge wise and that was amusing to the boy. iruka giggled as he watched the anbu bow his head in some form of apology, both adults attention immediately went to him and iruka bit his lip in nervousness. the woman smirked before waving a hand towards him.  
“see even he gets it”  
raccoon sighed before muttering.  
“he just thinks its funny to see me getting yelled at.”  
the woman gave him a stony look before huffing.  
“well at least he’s smart enough then to realize when someone’s in deep.”  
the anbu nodded his head.  
“hai...my apologies.”  
the woman snorted.  
“Keep your apologies. now tell me what all im supposed to be teaching the boy?”  
the anbu finally straightened himself out of his contrite pose and shrugged to the woman.  
“whatever you think he can manage.”  
she glared at him. the anbu coughed behind his mask before motioning for iruka to come forward. iruka smiled and trotted over towards the anbu, standing beside him and staring up at the pretty woman.   
“hi”  
she smirked down at him.  
“hello, so...raccoon tells me that you want to learn to cook.”  
iruka glanced towards the anbu and saw the man flinch a bit when the woman said his name in what could only be described as vitriol. the man was still very much in trouble it seemed. turning back towards the woman, iruka shrugged.  
“he said i had to”  
the woman sighed before giving the anbu a glare. that seemed to motivate the man to speak up.  
“he needs to learn, he’s on his own and he was living off of instant ramen.”  
the woman cast a wayward glance down to iruka before looking back at the anbu.  
“fine, i understand your concern about that. i’ll find some things that are easy to make. you on the other hand are getting out of my hair.”  
the anbu nodded his head.  
“sure sure. i’ll come by later to check on you two.”  
she gave him a miffed look before motioning with a hand for the man to go away. she twisted around and headed into the kitchen a few feet off. sighing raccoon knelt down beside iruka and told the boy.  
“behave for her ne? im already in deep.”  
iruka smiled before asking.  
“what’d you do?”  
the man snorted and iruka could have sworn he heard the man mutter something along the lines of ‘i married her’. iruka tilted his head at the man and the anbu shook his head.  
“never mind. look just be good alright, she’ll teach you how to cook some things and we can try your skills out later.”  
iruka nodded his head.  
“sure. where are you going?”  
“away”  
was all the anbu said as he stood up and with a glance into the kitchen where the woman was watching them gave a wave of his hand.   
“i’ll see you later.”  
“not if you don’t hurry up and leave.”  
sighing the anbu nodded his head. he knew when to pick his battles and right now was not a time to fight with her. he figured if he was lucky iruka might soften her up for him. she did love kids. smirking to himself he glanced down to iruka before disappearing in a flash of smoke.   
“see ya kid.”  
“bye.”

*************************

“so, raccoon stayed over at your place?”  
iruka glanced up to the woman as they washed their hands in the sink.  
“yeah...he slept on the chair...it didn’t look very comfortable for him. he’s big.”  
the woman smirked.  
“im sure it wasn’t.”  
for some reason iruka got the impression that she wasn’t all that bothered by that.  
“i told him he shouldn’t have stayed, i was fine.”  
the woman glanced down at him and smiled.  
“yeah well, even when he’s being stupid on one front, he’s being kind in another.”  
“what’s that mean?”  
she smirked down at him and shook her head.  
“don’t worry about it. all right, now what are we going to make?”  
iruka dried his hands off on a towel, doing his best to make sure no moisture got down his cast.   
“i don’t know. what’s easy to make? i like instant ramen, raccoon says i cant eat it for every meal though.”  
the woman laughed at him.  
“well yeah, that’s not really healthy iruka. i suppose we can start with something simple like how to prepare vegetables.”  
iruka made a face earning him another laugh from the woman.  
“you don’t like vegetables?”  
iruka shrugged before commenting.  
“my mom used to make these green things...they were gross.”  
“green things?”  
the woman said with a lot of amusement in her voice. iruka nodded his head before continuing.  
“they were little balls of green and they were gross.”  
“little balls....oh you mean brussel sprouts?”  
iruka shrugged his shoulders at her. smirking she walked over to the nearby fridge and sorted through the available vegetables she had. she twisted around a moment later to show the boy a brussel sprout, iruka made a face and nodded his head.  
“yeah those.”  
the woman laughed before putting the green vegetable back in the fridge.  
“right so no brussel sprouts. anything else you don’t like?”  
iruka thought a moment before saying.  
“i don’t really like tomatoes...but i like ketchup.”  
the woman smirked.  
“mmhmm, you do know that ketchup is made from tomatoes right?”  
iruka nodded his head.  
“its the only good kind.”  
she shook her head at him.  
“probably because its nothing but sugar.”  
iruka shrugged his shoulders at the woman and watched as she began to pull litany of food items from the fridge and cupboards. the boy’s eyes widened as the pile grew and grew before the woman dusted off her hands and gave a firm nod.  
“what are we making? we cant really cook with all that.”  
she laughed at the boy and waved him off.  
“no silly, this is all the ingredients for multiple dishes. were going to do a little of everything so you can build your experience as a cook.”  
iruka sighed before muttering.  
“ramen’s easier.”  
“ramen’s a salt lick.”  
iruka smirked back at the woman.  
“wolf said i was pickling myself.”  
she laughed at the boys candor.  
“hmm i bet he did. not that what he eats is much better.”  
“raccoon said you tried to teach wolf and it didn’t work.”  
she snorted.  
“mmhmm, that wasn’t cause he couldn’t learn, it was because he was being a little shit. wolf likes to play around from time to time and when raccoon and the others tried to get him to learn to cook, he decided to fight fire with fire. he destroyed nearly all the ingredients with very little effort by playing with them. despite what most shinobi would tell you, you shouldn’t prepare food with your weapons.”  
iruka laughed.  
“he did that?”  
“he tried. i stopped him eventually, but i was kinda in shock at watching him dice lettuce up with a kunai.”  
iruka giggled at the woman’s story.  
“after that we just made a truce where he stayed over there and i cooked.”  
she motioned towards the wall.  
“it ended much better that way. i sent some food home with him and left it at that.”  
iruka smiled at her.  
“can we do that?”  
“hmm? dice lettuce with kunai, no.”  
iruka shook his head.  
“no, where you just send some food home with me and raccoon wont know.”  
she snorted.  
“he’ll know iruka. besides unlike wolf, your not a lost cause. now come here and i’ll show you how peel an onion.”  
iruka sighed, but dutifully walked over to the woman and climbed onto a stool she’d positioned to make them more at the same height.  
“okay so your going to cry.”  
iruka gave the woman a weird look. she smirked.  
“onion’s do that to people.”  
iruka nodded his head slowly before looking down at the spherical vegetable. sighing he followed along to her instructions and watched as she prepared her own. the woman was right of course, in only a few moments they both had tears going down their cheeks as their eyes welled up from the onions.   
“i don’t like onions.”  
the boy said while sniffling, she smirked at him.  
“too late. now dice that up carefully with this knife.”  
iruka sighed, but took the small knife and began slowly dicing the onion up after she had shown him what dicing meant on her own onion.  
“what are we making?”  
the woman smirked at him, a glint in her eye when she said.  
“a special dish that raccoon just loves.”  
iruka tilted his head at her before nodding his head. turning back to his work he was ignorant of the smile on the woman’s face as she walked to get the next ingredient.

************************

raccoon sighed he should have figured she’d fine a passive aggressive way to get even with him. it wasn’t like he hadn’t wanted to let her know what was going on, he’d just forgot and then he’d fallen to sleep. course that was a pitiful excuse to be telling one’s wife, but still she made it sound like he was purposefully avoiding her. he stared at the dish that was cooling on the counter top. he hated the vegetable casserole, she only made it when he did something bad enough to warrant the use of the dreaded recipe. he twisted around when he felt her presence. he’d returned iruka to his apartment a few hours ago and had made sure the boy was settled before returning home. his dawdling seemed to have been noticed if the look on her face was anything to go by.  
“hello...iruka’s all settled an-”  
“husband”  
he swallowed and nodded, she never called him that. it was more a death threat than anything, though he was technically her husband. he watched her saunter over to him, wrapped her arms around him, but keeping some space between them.  
“iruka told me all about your visit to tsume and how you two crashed the moment you got back to iruka’s place.”  
the man nodded his head as he stared into his wife’s eyes, he was unsure where she was headed with this.  
“he’s a good boy, smart and funny.”  
“he is.”  
“he also told me that you threatened to stay at his place until wolf returns.”  
he winced, right...not the best thing for her to learn while he was already in trouble.  
“it was tsume’s idea. to pester him night and day until he goes back to school.”  
she gave him an unimpressed look.  
“and?”  
“and i decided to come home.”  
she snorted.  
“because you knew you were in trouble.”  
he shrugged, there was no point in lying to her.  
“mmhmm...are you going to be staying over at his place the rest of the time kakashi’s gone?”  
he tilted his head.  
“does that make you mad?”  
she smirked.  
“answer me.”  
he sighed before muttering.  
“he’s alone and i doubt he even knows what to do with himself without his lessons going on. i was hoping to convince him to return to school before kakashi gets back.”  
she nodded her head at him.  
“then i suppose you should be with the boy until you manage to convince him.”  
he gave his wife a wary look.  
“and?”  
she smirked.  
“and what?”  
“and what are the consequences of me doing that?”  
she snorted at him, bring her hand around to pat him on the chest.  
“nothing, like you said. he’s alone and in need of someone to look out for him. he did surprisingly well today, though we had some issues when it came to eggs.”  
the man smirked.  
“ah, did our kitchen floor get some protein?”  
she snorted.  
“you get to pick some eggs up tomorrow.”  
he chuckled.  
“wow that is bad.”  
she shrugged a bit.  
“he’s learning though, i told him that we’d make something a bit more complicated tomorrow.”  
“is that wise?”  
she gave him a look.  
“im not about to set him loose on the stove, honestly. im planning on showing him how to prepare chicken. the last thing that boy needs is to be giving himself food poisoning.”  
the man chuckled at the woman’s dour tone.  
“true, i doubt he’d be wanting to cook for himself if that happened.”  
she shook her head before leaning up to kiss him chastely on the lips, pulling back she said.  
“eat and come to bed, if i only get you for tonight, i’d prefer we actually sleep beside each other instead of you falling to sleep in your chair.”  
he chuckled at her before glancing towards the vegetable casserole. she followed his gaze with a smirk.  
“problem husband?”  
he winced at the title once more. sighing he shook his head.  
“nope, looks good.”  
she laughed at his fake cheeriness.   
“mmhmm, don’t dawdle this time.”  
she spun away from him and headed for their bedroom. the man glanced towards the dish once more before shrugging. he’d gone without food for a few days, one meal wasn’t going to kill him. though the thought of ingesting the casserole just might. smirking to himself he followed after his wife. hopefully the chicken tomorrow would be edible.


	27. troublesome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> iruka is learning to cook, but realizes something quite startling when he glances towards his new teacher. raccoon returns to find that iruka had a breakdown while learning to cook, the boys mind calling forth times he spent with his parents. raccoon has a serious talk with his wife about the boy and they do their best to take care of him.
> 
> takes place the following day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so i only posted one chapter yesterday and that wasn't because i didn't have more to post, so much as im trying to build a little safety nest so i can post a lot tomorrow. so this might be the only chapter you get today depending on how much writing i get done. just know that tomorrow your going to get a few chapters all at once to tide you guys over until i return later in the week as i'll be on vacation. 
> 
> thanks for all of your support, keep writing comments, i love to hear from you guys.

iruka smiled up at his cooking teacher, at first he’d been nervous about learning to cook. then he’d just wondered if this was raccoon’s way of keeping him occupied so he wouldn’t have to watch him. of course the anbu kept throwing in brief comments about returning to school, but iruka ignored those for the most part. he wanted to return to school, he missed learning all the neat things about the shinobi life. it just wasn’t feasible to him for him to graduate though, his arm was in a cast and he couldn’t participate in the class exercises like that. not to mention how far behind he was, raccoon seemed to shrug off every time he said no. so at least that wasn’t affecting his relationship with the anbu, the woman standing beside him was fun as well.

it hadn’t taken long before iruka had noticed a few things, namely that the woman seemed to despise calling the man by his mask’s name. the anbu always looked so contrite when in her presence and she was forced to use it. it was amusing, plus there was the fact that iruka could have sworn that he heard the anbu begin to call the woman ‘wife’ on numerous occasions, but the man always abruptly stopped before finishing what he was going to say. he’d learned that the woman’s name was himiko and that she had been a jounin, but was no longer in active duty. he’d yet to figure out why that was though. she didn’t appear to be injured so he was confused as to why she would retire.  
“are you done?”  
jarred from his thoughts, iruka nodded and handed the peeled potato over to himiko. she smiled at him and nodded at his work.  
“good job, see your getting better at that.”  
iruka smiled at her as he watched her cut up the peeled potato into slices and put it into the pot. she had said that they were making some kind of stew, though she had gotten a funny look on her face when she’d said that. not unlike the expression she’d held the previous day when they made the vegetable casserole. iruka wasn’t sure what that meant, but figured it was an adult thing.  
“okay, now we cut up the carrots.”  
iruka nodded his head and slowly started slicing the carrots into small pieces beside her. he was smiling and it took him a moment to realize that. frowning for a moment he glanced up to himiko only to have the woman glance down at him and smile. iruka froze, the knife in his hand clattering to the floor. himiko frowned down at the floor before looking up at him.  
“iruka?”  
the boy swallowed a moment before blinking, he glanced down at the fallen knife and muttered.  
“sorry.”  
“its alright, here.”  
iruka didn’t look up to take the offered knife, he continued to stare at the floor. himiko frowned at the boys sudden change in behavior. placing the knives aside she turned her focus onto the boy.  
“iruka are you alright?”  
iruka nodded his head, but refused to look up at her. sighing, she reached out and put a hand on the boys shoulder. he startled, his head jerking upright to stare at her with wide eyes. himiko gasped when she saw the tears going down the boys face.  
“iruka? what’s wrong? did you cut yourself.”  
she reached for his hands, but iruka stumbled backwards and shook his head.  
“no-no...im fine.”  
she frowned at him and shook her head.  
“then why are you crying?”  
iruka shook his head, his hand coming up to wipe furiously at his face. himiko watched the boy a moment longer before asking once more.  
“iruka what’s wrong?”  
the boy’s hand fell down, useless as he continued to cry silently.   
“i-i forgot”  
himiko shook her head.  
“forgot what iruka?”  
the boy hiccuped before looking at her with a solemn expression on his face.  
“what its like...y-your like her...and i-i forgot. ho-how could i? how could i forget that?”  
himiko shook her head at the boy as she slowly approached him.  
“iruka what did you forget?”  
the boy hiccuped as he stared at the woman.  
“w-what-what its like...t-to have a mm-om.”  
himiko froze in shock upon hearing the boys words. she supposed that it was rather jarring for the boy to suddenly have people in his life once more that cared for him like his parents once had. swallowing she smiled a tad nervously at the boy.  
“you didn’t forget iruka, its just been a while since you’ve had...connections to people like that.”  
iruka shook his head.  
“i forgot! i forgot what she was like!”  
himiko dove forward, wrapping her arms around the boy as she crashed to her knee’s in front of him. bringing him to her body as she shushed him.  
“shhh iruka its alright.”  
the boy sobbed into her, his hands coming up to grasp at her shirt. holding onto her as if afraid that she’d leave. rubbing the boys back, she cradled the boy to herself and whispered to him over and over again.  
“its alright, its alright iruka. you didn’t forget her.”  
the boys sobs against her had himiko closing her eyes as she heard and felt the boys pain. she wasn’t sure how long she held onto the boy like that, the floor biting into her knees. it didn’t really matter of course, she wasn’t about to let the boy go. unsure what she should do for him, himiko questioned if she should call for her husband or not. iruka technically knew him better, but something told her that the boy needed a woman this time.   
“come on, lets go sit down together hmm?”  
iruka sniffled against her as she pulled back a bit to get a look at him. the boys face was red from his crying, iruka still had a hold of her shirt, but in a looser grasp. she smiled at him before standing, grasping the boys hand she pulled him along into the other room. the boy didn’t resist and let her lead him around. sitting on the couch she pulled iruka up with her and made the boy lay down with his head in her lap. carding her fingers through his hair she whispered.  
“its alright iruka. you didn’t do anything wrong.”  
the boy hiccuped before saying.  
“but i forgot.”  
“you didn’t forget iruka, you simply had to grow up. you had to take care of yourself since your parents weren’t able to anymore. im sure once you’ve calmed down a bit you’ll realize that you haven’t forgotten them or how they were, you were just startled because i acted similar to what you remember of your mother.”  
the boy nodded against her leg, but didn’t say anything to her about it. sighing himiko carded her fingers through the boys hair until she felt him calm, the boy drifting off to sleep on her lap. shaking her head she muttered.  
“now i feel horrible for making him eat that damn casserole. you really do need someone.”

****************************

raccoon was surprised when he appeared in the kitchen to see it not only a mess, but absent of the people who had made the mess. frowning he glanced about before sensing the chakra signature of his wife and iruka in the other room. odd, himiko wasn’t known for making a mess of things and leaving them. sighing he walked into the other room, mentally preparing himself for anything. he gaped at the sight before him and inwardly chastised himself for thinking he could have prepared himself for this. himiko was seated on the couch, iruka curled up on the length of the couch and laying across her lap. the woman was carding her fingers through the boys hair and was staring at him impassively.  
“we had some issues today.”  
he nodded his head, unsure how to react to that.  
“what happened?”  
she sighed as she glanced down to iruka.  
“i reminded him of his mother.”  
raccoon winced upon hearing that.  
“i- i see.”  
she looked up to her husband and said.  
“he was afraid that he was forgetting them, his parents.”  
the anbu nodded his head as he came further into the room. sitting down in his chair a few feet away from them he stared at the sleeping form of iruka.  
“i take it that was what prompted this?”  
himiko nodded her head.  
“yes, he gave me a hell of a fright though. dropped his knife, i thought he’d cut himself and then he told me.”  
she shook her head.  
“i know the hokage has done his best to look after the children affected, but i cant help but think there is more that could be done.”  
raccoon nodded his head.  
“its a tough decision, let the children old enough take care of themselves or place them in orphanages with the others...so far neither seems to be working out well, at least not in its entirety.”  
himiko glanced up to her husband.  
“what?”  
he sighed and muttered.  
“couple weeks ago the med nins paid a visit to the orphanages, most passed with flying colors at least that’s what im told...two of them though...well i think i’ve seen prisoner of war camps look better.”  
himiko gasped upon hearing that.  
“needless to say, the hokage is not happy. those responsible are going to be hung out to dry and the children were relocated, but it puts a strain on the other orphanages to take them in...its a mess. letting the older children care for themselves with occasional check-ups relieves some of the stress from the overtaxed system. iruka didn’t want to be in an orphanage. he refused outright, a lot of the older kids did. you can’t blame them for that.”  
himiko shook her head.  
“no, i suppose the thought of being cramped together with other children 24/7 wouldn’t be very appealing to an only child.”  
she smirked down at the boy.  
“still, you would think that the village would step forward and see the children adopted.”  
raccoon stared at his wife a moment, taking in the way she was staring down at iruka and her comments thus far. he smirked beneath his mask before asking.  
“do you want to adopt iruka?”  
she looked up at him in shock.  
“wh-what?”  
“do you want to adopt iruka?”  
she blinked at the masked face of her husband before looking down at the boy. she smiled at the sight of him before sighing.  
“he wouldn’t want us too.”  
raccoon tilted his head.  
“why you do say that?”  
she looked up at him with a wry grin on her face.  
“he’s so independent, so stubborn...i think he’d chafe at the idea of having a family again. that we might replace his parents, he seemed very distressed to realize that i reminded him of his mother.”  
nodding his head raccoon glanced down at the boy.  
“still if you want too, we can ask him his thoughts.”  
himiko smirked at her husband.  
“i want children”  
he looked up from the boy to stare at her, he knew that of course. they’d both talked about it.  
“but i want to make sure that were ready for such things.”  
“you don’t think we are?”  
she snorted.  
“your still anbu, i don’t want to take you away from that before your ready to give it up. i wont have our child fearing you wont return from some suicide mission either. which means we are not ready.”  
he sighed.  
“all missions-”  
“carry risks, i know. however you cant say that the missions you and wolf take aren’t higher up on the risky side of things. how many anbu have died this year?”  
he balked at the question before sighing and nodding his head.  
“hai, i see your point.”  
“good.”  
she glanced back down to iruka, a faint smile coming to her face once more.  
“i’d love to care for him, but he’s not going to let us...i suppose the best we can do is take care of him from afar. for all the stupid things he’s done, wolf really is a genius.”  
raccoon chuckled.  
“how’d you go from insulting him to complimenting him in the same breath?”  
“im talented.”  
raccoon snorted.  
“what did you mean though?”  
himiko smiled at her husband.  
“would we ever have met iruka if that stupid boy hadn’t come across him first?”  
raccoon nodded his head.  
“no, we wouldn’t.”  
“exactly, so for once that boy’s own stupidity paid off.”  
raccoon chuckled at himiko’s blatant disrespect of the teen.  
“was it stupid of him to meet iruka though?”  
she snorted.  
“it was stupid of him to intervene so many times, to not keep his distance as anbu are supposed too. you know as well as i do that he shouldn’t have started training the boy on his off time, let alone start giving death threats to those causing the boy trouble.”  
raccoon chuckled.  
“true, but you also have to admit that wolf’s been more...conscious of his decisions. he hasn’t been taking those suicide missions now that he has iruka to think about.”  
himiko smirked.  
“like a mother bear.”  
raccoon chuckled before snorting.  
“more like a wolf protecting its pup.”  
himiko smirked at her husband before looking down at iruka as she continued to stroke the boys head.  
“i want one...someday.”  
raccoon tilted his head at his wife.  
“someday...when im not being a stupid anbu right?”  
she smirked without taking her eyes off of iruka and muttered.  
“yeah. when i can actually calculate the risk of you coming home at night, then we’ll talk about having one.”  
he smirked beneath his mask.  
“you realize that our kids going to be troublesome.”  
himiko looked up at him.  
“only because of you.”  
he snorted.  
“cause your a saint.”  
she smiled at him.  
“im amazing, our kids going to be awesome.”  
raccoon chuckled as he listened to his wife.  
“awesome huh?”  
“mmhmm, granted im not letting you take over all of our kids training. im going to show them how to be an awesome tactician.”  
raccoon nodded his head.  
“i wouldn’t expect anything less of you.”  
“good. i might just keep you around a while longer then.”  
he snorted at her.  
“ha ha”  
himiko smirked at him before asking.  
“are you going to take him home then? i need to clean the kitchen.”  
raccoon looked down at iruka and shook his head.  
“let him sleep, i’ll help you in the kitchen and then take him home.”  
himiko smiled.  
“yeah, i’ll keep you.”  
raccoon shook his head as he got up and headed into the kitchen. himiko slid out from under iruka and made the boy comfortable before following after the masked man. they both sighed when they saw the state of their kitchen.  
“so...ramen?”  
“shut up and start cleaning.”  
raccoon sighed and followed after the woman as she began discarding the ruined food that had been sitting out too long. it was a quiet affair as they cleaned, disposing of ingredients and piling dishes into the sink to be washed.  
“so what are we going to eat?”  
“well after you drop off iruka, your going to pick something up because like hell am i going to cook after today.”  
raccoon smirked at her, walking over he wrapped his arms around her and said.  
“im okay with that.”  
she snorted.  
“good cause it was either that or you could eat leftover casserole.”  
she felt her husband’s shudder and smirked up at the expressionless mask staring down at her.  
“your evil.”  
“mmm yes i am, now go take care of iruka and bring us something to eat. make sure he has something as well, he’s bound to be hungry by now.”  
nodding the man pulled away from his wife and headed into the living room to retrieve the boy. himiko glanced around to the kitchen and smirked, she could totally picture having a few kids running around the place.


	28. tactician

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> iruka spends some more time with raccoon and himiko. learning to cook and learning some surprising things about his cooking teacher. the pair then retire to another room where the woman does her best to help raccoon in his attempts to keep iruka interested in being a shinobi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another chapter yay. so this one is pretty cute if i do say so myself. so today im going to be posting a multitude of chapters, mostly in my vain attempt to keep you guys happy until i return later this week. im going to be on vacation until friday, but i doubt i'll do any writing on friday so the earliest you can expect to see anything again would probably be saturday. so you've been warned. that said, i've got quite a few chapters to upload over the course of the day to keep you guys entertained. enjoy!
> 
> thanks again to all the people leaving kudos and comments. it makes my day to read what you guys have to say about the story thus far.

iruka had been rather embarrassed the following day as raccoon took him back to see himiko for another lesson in cooking. he wasn’t sure what to say to the woman, it had been awkward enough to be around raccoon. the man had woken him up after he’d fallen to sleep on himiko and taken him home. he’d tried to talk to the anbu about it, but the man had just chuckled at him and said to not worry about it. the anbu had proceeded to get him dinner before returning to spend the rest of the night at his place. the pair hadn’t talked much as every time iruka thought he’d found his courage, it left him again. in the end he went to bed without ever speaking about his little breakdown at himiko’s. now he had no choice, they’d just arrived at himiko’s house and the woman was smiling gently at him.  
“hello iruka, how are you today?”  
the boy glanced up to raccoon, silently asking for some kind of help. the masked figure glanced down at him and stared impassively. iruka sighed before looking back to himiko and nodding his head.  
“i-im okay...sorry”  
“sorry? what for?”  
iruka bit his lip before muttering.  
“for yesterday.”  
the woman smiled at him before shaking her head.  
“you’ve got nothing to be sorry for iruka. its fine. now how about we get started with today’s lesson?”  
iruka nodded his head, greatly relieved to know that the woman wasn’t going to make a big deal about what happened the previous day.  
“and you mr. anbu are going to go far far away and leave us be.”  
iruka giggled as himiko shooed raccoon away. the man sighed and nodded his head.  
“hai, i’ll see you two later then.”  
the man disappeared leaving iruka once more alone with himiko. she winked at him before walking over towards the sink to wash up. iruka followed and made sure his hands were clean, minus his cast of course. once they were prepared to start their lesson for the day, did iruka find himself at one of the counters cutting celery into small chunks. he was more relaxed than yesterday, now aware of why he was happy being there seemingly doing a boring task. it wasn’t that he was cutting celery at all, it was that he was doing something familiar with someone who reminded him of his mother. from time to time he’d glance to himiko and she’d smile at him. it wasn’t until he was done with the celery and was working on some carrots that he found the courage to ask.  
“you were a jounin?”  
himiko hummed before adding.  
“yes, for quite a while too.”  
iruka nodded his head before asking.  
“why’d you leave?”  
she glanced down at iruka and the boy blushed before stammering.  
“a-ano sorry...its not-”  
she smirked at him before shaking her head.  
“its quite alright iruka, the truth is i didn’t so much leave as had to retire. i would have loved to stay an active shinobi for our village, but a while back i took a mission and it didn’t go well. my teammates got me home, but there was extensive damage to my spine.”  
she paused a moment to smile at the boy who was staring up at her in awe.  
“the med nins were able to heal me quite well i might add, i was able to learn to walk again...but they cautioned that something as simple as a blow to the right area of my spine and i could be crippled for life. out in the field that could mean death. one doesn’t have the liberty to just avoid certain blows, things happen. so i talked it over with my husband and we decided it was best for me to retire.”  
iruka nodded his head at the woman.  
“that-that must have been hard.”  
“it was. at first i didn’t know what to do with myself, i’d always been a shinobi and suddenly i wasn’t. i was lost. it took a few months for me to find some kind of rhythm again. i help out where i can now, mostly in training shinobi battle tactics.”  
“battle tactics?”  
she smirked down at the boy.  
“have you ever played shoji?”  
iruka shook his head.  
“its a game, but one that takes skill and concentration. calculating your opponents moves, not unlike tactics one would use when on the battlefield. i teach the younger generations how to think so as to overcome obstacles that ordinarily might have cost them their lives.”  
iruka nodded his head eagerly before crying out.  
“that’s cool!”  
she smirked at him.  
“it is. i find it just about as rewarding as my mission days. at least doing this i can know that some of those shinobi who might have died have a better chance because i’ve shared my knowledge.”  
iruka smiled before asking.  
“can you teach me?”  
she looked at the boy surprised for a moment before asking.  
“battle tactics or shoji? you don’t have much use for battle tactics seeing as your not attending school anymore.”  
iruka nodded his head a bit demurely, which caused himiko to inwardly smirk to herself. her husband wasn’t the only one who could prod the boy in the right direction.  
“oh...right.”  
“if you want to learn the game though, i suppose i could teach you the basics of it. how about we finish this and while its cooking we can go play?”  
iruka’s smile returned as he nodded.  
“yes please.”  
laughing at the boys polite tone, she motioned for the boy to continue his work and returned to her own task. she’d have to tell her husband about this, he was sure to get a kick out of it. 

**************************

raccoon appeared back at the house, prepared to be told to leave again if his wife and iruka weren’t done cooking. she had a tendency to want him out of the way, which to her meant out of the house entirely. he smirked when he smelled the fresh pie, that was new. he wondered if iruka had played a part in that or if it was himiko’s doing, walking through the kitchen he was surprised to find that the two weren’t there. sighing at the thought of the boy having another melt down, he went into the living room only to see that they weren’t there either. frowning he closed his eyes and focused on nearby chakra signatures. sure enough they were down the hall. nodding he made his way slowly towards one of the back rooms. sliding the door open he smirked beneath his mask. they had the outside door open, letting in the fresh air and sunlight as the pair of them were seated around a shoji board.   
“that looks like a strange way to learn cooking.”  
himiko sent him an amused look.  
“he was curious.”  
she glanced back just as iruka made his next move. she grinned at the boy before showing him his mistake. iruka groaned as the woman took some of his pieces. raccoon chuckled as he walked over and knelt down, taking in the sight of the board.  
“i know how you feel.”  
himiko sent a glare to her husband, but the masked man made a point of not glancing her way until he was sure she wasn’t irritated at him any longer for his comment.  
“how many games have you played?”  
“hundreds”  
came the dour reply from the boy, both adults chuckled at the boys dramatics.  
“not hundreds iruka, five.”  
the boy shook his head before poking at one of the few pieces he’d managed to capture before looking to himiko’s growing pile of his own captured pieces.  
mine are crying in defeat.”  
she smirked.  
“you’ll learn, it takes time to get better in a game like this. raccoon here is one of the few who can give me a good match.”  
the man nodded his head.  
“mmhmm, she’s rather ruthless when it comes to the game, it mimics her ability on the battlefield.”  
iruka smiled at the man.  
“she said that earlier.”  
nodding his head the anbu twisted to look at his wife and asked out of the blue.  
“pie?”  
she smirked.  
“i figured you’d suffered enough.”  
he snorted.  
“can i record that?”  
she rolled her eyes at him before muttering.  
“don’t push your luck.”  
he nodded his head and the pair of them glanced back towards iruka who was staring at them oddly.  
“what’s wrong?”  
iruka thought a moment before saying.  
“you kinda act like my parents did...when they were teasing each other.”  
himiko and raccoon glanced to each other, the woman unable to hide her smirk, while her husband hid his only because of his mask. himiko glanced back to iruka and smiled.  
“ a lot of adults tease each other.”  
iruka nodded his head at her before commenting.  
“yeah, but you do it in that...lovey dovey way.”  
raccoon snorted at the boys choice of words, only to chuckle when he saw his wife’s reaction to the boys words. she was blushing, something she rarely did.   
“ well either way...you should keep practicing your shoji game.”  
she stammered out, iruka tilted his head before nodding at her.  
“okay.”  
raccoon chuckled as he watched the boy study the board for his next move. he glanced to his wife and muttered lowly.  
“nice save”  
she glared at him, but he just shook his head in mirth. raccoon sat by and watched the pair play for the next little bit. iruka didn’t stand a chance of course, but the boy got excited each time he managed to steal a piece from her. in turn himiko smiled and taught him a valuable lesson in getting cocky by stealing four or five of his own. iruka was always amazed by her skill and would stare gobsmacked at her ability to do so. raccoon just lazed about, watching the pair and occasionally giving ‘helpful’ tips towards each of the players. iruka always smiled and did as instructed, himiko glared at him and ignored his criticism much to his enjoyment. it wasn’t until he’d pestered her for a good half an hour that himiko finally said with glee.  
“iruka do you want some pie?”  
the boy grinned and nodded.  
“yes please.”  
“come on raccoon you can help?  
the way his name and the word help was said told him enough. sighing he rose up and made to follow after her, but paused long enough to whisper to the boy.  
“the one on the left, go for the one on the left.”  
“RACCOON!”  
chuckling he quickly caught up with his irritated wife, hearing iruka’s giggles as he left the boy to undermine his wife’s strategy in their game.

**********************

raccoon made sure to keep his voice down as he said.  
“that was low”  
she glared at him in return.  
“and your pestering isn’t?”  
“but pie”  
himiko snorted at him.  
“you can have some later, or hell, take some into our room and eat it there.”  
he shrugged at her before mentioning off handily.  
“i gave iruka the solution to your strategy.”  
himiko’s glare turned icy.  
“your an ass.”  
he smirked beneath his mask before adding.  
“but i didn’t tell him that you know seven different ways to still win.”  
she smirked back at him before shaking her head as she went about grabbing two plates and some silverware.   
“so strategy lessons?”  
she glanced up at him and winked. he nodded his head.  
“i see. well that’s one way to keep him interested.”  
after putting two slices of pie, one on each plate, himiko snatched the two dishes up and started making her way back to where iruka had been left. they found the boy staring at the board, his head tilted to the side in confusion by what he was seeing. smirking himiko called out to the boy.  
“see something?”  
iruka’s head jerked up to stare at her a moment before he shook his head.  
“no...its just...tiles.”  
she smirked as she came to kneel opposite of him, handing out a plate of pie to the boy. iruka took it and thanked the woman before glancing towards raccoon. the boy was quiet a moment before he commented.  
“those masks must really suck to wear.”  
the man chuckled at the boys statement.  
“why do you say that?”  
the boy shrugged before commenting.  
“wolf couldn’t have ramen because he had to wear his and you cant have pie with us cause of it.”  
raccoon chuckled at the boys assessment of his restrictions, himiko smirked at raccoon before muttering.  
“trust me it gets in the way more than you know.”  
iruka tilted his head a bit as he chewed his bite of pie. swallowing iruka asked.  
“what do you mean?”  
himikio blanched a bit upon realizing that the boy had heard her.  
“uh well, it can be a bit...awkward to have conversations with someone while their wearing a mask.”  
iruka frowned before shrugging his shoulders.  
“i do it all the time with them.”  
himiko smiled at the boy.  
“true, but its a bit different when you know who’s beneath the mask.”  
iruka looked at her a moment before turning his attention on raccoon, the anbu was silently staring back at the boy, waiting for him to pass judgment on what himiko had said. sure enough iruka finally piped up.  
“that would suck too.”  
the two adults smirked at iruka, watching on as the boy went back to eating his pie and thinking about his next move. himiko shared a look with her masked husband before nodding at iruka once the boy had made his next move. she reached out and picked up her next piece, moving it forward she smiled at iruka and set it down.  
“checkmate.”  
iruka blinked around his bite of pie before frowning. he swallowed before muttering.  
“not again.”  
the adults laughed at the boy who studied the board as if trying to figure out how she had done it. in the end iruka just slumped back against his heels and chewed on another bite of pie. the boy looked up to himiko and asked.  
“can you teach me to make pie?”  
she blinked in surprise at the boys request, so far iruka had just gone along with whatever she wanted to teach him. never asking much about why or how they were making things. smirking she replied.  
“when you can get ten points in a game against me, i’ll teach you how to make pie.”  
iruka’s eyes lit up before he cleared the board and started to replace the pieces so they could play again. himiko glanced towards her husband and winked. he shook his head in return.  
‘ she’s playing the field and he doesn’t even know he’s being lead along towards her end goal . i’d feel sorry for him if this wasn’t for the best.’  
smirking raccoon watched as iruka stuck his tongue in between his lips as he tried to think of his first move. when the boy made it finally he glanced up to himiko to see what she’d do. the woman reached out and moved her own piece before smiling at the boy.  
‘yeah, its on.’  
raccoon chuckled to himself and ignored the look iruka sent him at his laughter. iruka went back to the game soon enough and the anbu patiently waited to see how far his wife could push the boy before he called it quits.


	29. discoveries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kakashi returns! having returned from his latest mission, he goes in search of iruka only to find the boy isn't where he should be. after a tense search, the anbu makes his way to himiko's and learns what iruka has been up too. meanwhile iruka is playing at tsume's while the woman and raccoon talk to one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another chapter for you lovely people. this one is really awesome, cause not only does kakashi return, but we get to see his and iruka's reactions to being separated for a while. oooh cant wait to see how much you guys like this. more to come in a few hours, got another two or three chapters to post today, maybe more if i write some more. keep checking back to make sure you don't miss anything.

kakashi stretched his arms over his head, glad to be back inside the village. they’d just arrived and he’d waved off the rest of the team to report into the hokage for him. he knew it was a little low to make them report in, but he wanted to go see how iruka had fared while he was gone. it took little time for him to reach the boys apartment, sliding in through the window, the anbu was mildly surprised to find a mismatch assortment of blankets strung out across the couch as if someone had been sleeping there. shaking his head he walked down the hallway to the boys room, but the boy wasn’t there either. he glanced at a nearby clock and sighed. of course, he’d be at the training field about now. smirking beneath his mask he made the hand seals and disappeared in a flash of smoke.

********************

kakashi frowned when he saw that iruka wasn’t in the training field like he assumed the boy would be. there also wasn’t any tell tale signs of anyone practicing in the area recently. not liking the way things were looking, kakashi contemplated summoning raccoon to ask where the boy was, but held off as he decided that it wasn’t impossible for the boy to have been held up at school. nodding to himself, the anbu disappeared in another flash of smoke. 

**************

walking down the hallway of the barren school, kakashi was scowling beneath his mask. something wasn’t right here. iruka wasn’t anywhere that he was used to finding the boy and slowly dread was beginning to climb up his gut. swallowing down the saliva pooling in his mouth, kakashi opened the door to iruka’s classroom and frowned. a woman jolted upon seeing him.  
“ah...anbu-san?”  
kakashi sighed before asking.  
“gomen, i was looking for iruka.”  
she blinked at him a moment before frowning.  
“uh pardon anbu-san but why would you be looking here?”  
kakashi tilted his head before muttering dryly.  
“cause he’s a student here.”  
the woman shook her head.  
“no...he’s not.”  
kakashi frowned at the woman and stalked further into the room.  
“what do you mean he’s not?”  
the chunin seemed flustered by his approach, but managed to get her wits about her enough to say.  
“he- he hasn’t been in class for a week now anbu-san, he dropped out.”  
kakashi froze upon hearing that.  
“dropped out”  
the chunin nodded her head.  
“hai, he got into a fight with a classmate and...well iruka took it rather hard i think. we tried to get him to reconsider, but he refused.”  
kakashi nodded his head dully before managing to ask.  
“do you know where he’d be, he wasn’t at home or the training fields...i don’t know where else to look.”  
she smiled gently at him before saying in a slightly confused tone.  
“b-but your anbu...cant you find him?”  
kakashi blinked a moment before realizing how stupid he’d just sounded before the woman. of course he could find the boy, he was anbu. he nodded his head before sighing.  
“right...sorry.”  
she smirked at him before saying.  
“i’ve seen him around town anbu-san, he seems to be doing well all things considered. lets see....mmm yesterday i saw him buying groceries with himiko-chan, does that help?”  
kakashi froze before smirking beneath his mask.   
“thank you”  
before the woman could reply the anbu was gone. she blinked a moment before sighing.  
“that boy and his anbu”

********************

kakashi didn’t bother knocking on the door, he just stormed into the house. he dodged the kunai thrown at his head.  
“nice throw”  
he commented while coming further into the house, himiko snorted at him.  
“what are you doing here? and why did you barge in?”  
kakashi waved at her before asking.  
“where’s iruka?”  
she smirked at him in a knowing way. he sighed after realizing how he sounded. he was going to catch so much shit from her and her stupid husband.  
“sorry...i uh just got back and he wasn’t home and he wasn’t at the training fields where we practice together...i went to his school and-”  
himiko winced before interjecting.  
“and found out he dropped out. yeah we’ve been working on that, no such luck yet. maybe you can turn him around.”  
kakashi nodded.  
“what happened?”  
himiko motioned kakashi to take a seat, the anbu did as asked having known the woman long enough to realize that she wasn’t really asking.  
“he got into a fight or rather he tried to avoid a fight and didn’t manage to do so.”  
kakashi frowned. himiko sighed.  
“a boy in his class decided it was his task in life to tell iruka that he was stupid and holding the rest of them back. when iruka tried to ignore the little shit, the boy grabbed him. iruka reacted instinctively and hit the boy. iruka fled, knowing he wasn’t a match for the other boy and tried to make it back into the school so as to have a teacher present. he didn’t quite make it.”  
kakashi’s fists tightened as he listened to the woman talk. someone had hurt iruka again. he swore he was going to beat the ever loving shit out of the little cretin’s.   
“wolf...chill. he’s alright, they ended up tumbling to the floor and well one thing led to another and the boy broke iruka’s arm. he’s okay, its been tended too and its in a cast. unfortunately iruka took that rather poorly and decided that he was done.”  
she shrugged at him before muttering.  
“no one’s been able to change his mind as of yet, though we’ve been keeping him plenty busy.”  
she smirked. kakashi snorted.  
“what have you been doing to the poor kid? how’d he meet you?”  
she rolled her eyes at him.  
“i do have a husband ya know, funny thing that. my husband suddenly gets babysitting duty while a certain anbu goes off on a mission and no one seems to think i need to be aware of these things.”  
kakashi winced at the woman’s harsh tone.  
“right...sorry.”  
she snorted at him before mentioning.  
“iruka’s a sweet kid though, after i chewed my husband out for not telling me about all this, he brought him over so i could teach the boy to cook.”  
kakashi snickered earning him a death glare from himiko.  
“shut it.”  
he nodded his head and did his best to remain quiet. though by the glare he was getting he was sure himiko knew he was smiling beneath his mask.  
“anyways, i’ve been teaching him to cook and play shoji.”  
the wicked grin on her face had kakashi shaking his head.  
“really? battle tactics....he hasn’t even graduated yet.”  
“and he’s never going too if someone doesn’t keep him interested. were doing all we can to reinforce that he doesn’t really want to give up, he’s just discouraged right now.”  
kakashi sighed.  
“well i suppose i owe you guys for the rest of eternity now.”  
she smirked at him.  
“possibility or you could settle your debt with me by getting me some of that gin from wave.”  
kakashi snorted.  
“you want me to transport alcohol from wave for you?”  
she looked at him flatly.  
“right, gin...wave. got it. next time i’m there.”  
she smiled and nodded her head having won her way.  
“and raccoon? what’s he want?”  
she waved at him.  
“that’s up to him, you’ll have to ask, right now he’s with iruka.”  
kakashi smiled upon hearing that, glad to know that iruka wasn’t on his won.  
“where are they?”  
himiko smirked at the masked teen.  
“tsume’s”  
kakashi blinked at her a moment before crying out.  
“WHAT!”

***********************

iruka laughed as he ran along side the puppies, tsume was happy to have him exercise them by running all along the property and iruka was happy to play with the dogs. raccoon and tsume were on the porch talking, keeping an eye on iruka as the boy ran around with a horde of energetic puppies.  
“well he’ll be dead tired.”  
tsume smirked.  
“your welcome.”  
raccoon snorted.  
“its not exactly hard to tire him out ya know.”  
she gave him a look, the anbu sighed before muttering.  
“shut up. himiko’s been teaching him to play shoji and that seems to exhaust him.”  
“mentally maybe, but not physically. those pups wont leave him alone until he’s passed out in the grass. different kind of exhausted.”  
the anbu nodded his head as they watched iruka tumble with some of the puppies to the ground. shaking his head raccoon muttered.  
“hope he doesn’t break that cast. himiko will have my hide if that happens.”  
tsume laughed.  
“she’s grown attached to the boy?”  
raccoon nodded before mentioning.  
“i asked if she wanted to adopt him”  
tsume’s head jerked around to stare at him in shock, raccoon was too busy watching iruka to notice.  
“what?”  
the anbu nodded his head.  
“she said she’d love too, but that iruka wouldn’t go for it. he had a bit of a breakdown when he realized that himiko reminds him of his mom. i let it go cause it bothered her, but i don’t think it will be much longer before were having one of our own.”  
tsume nodded her head silently, still in shock as to what she had just heard.  
“why not now?”  
raccoon snorted before glancing towards his friend.  
“she put stipulations up.”  
tsume grinned toothily at him.  
“mmhmm what are those?”  
he snorted.  
“i have to give up the mask.”  
tsume raised a brow before making a noncommittal noise in her throat.  
“not unreasonable when one is thinking of starting a family.”  
raccoon nodded his head.  
“i know....still i feel i’ve got more to do yet.”  
“then wait, himiko’s not going to force you to give up being an anbu for the sake of having a kid.”  
“i know, she said as much. i still feel...bad for putting her in such a position though.”  
tsume snorted at him and waved him off.  
“she’s a strong woman, look at what she’s been through already. by the time you two have a kid she’ll be strong as a bear to take it on.”  
raccoon chuckled at her.  
“a bear?”  
tsume grinned.  
“your woman ain’t no timid wallflower.”  
“oh i know that.”  
the man chuckled. tsume nodded her head before shaking it and pointing out to iruka. the boy was struggling to lift one of the puppies off of his stomach as it sprawled across him.  
“that pup has to out weigh him, they’ve gotten so big already.”  
“good exercise.”  
raccoon nodded his head.  
“think he’ll figure out how to move it?”  
“doubtful.”  
the pair smirked to each other as they watched the boy struggle to push the puppy off of him, the boy was panting as he used all his strength to try and free himself from the dog.   
“you know you could just send kuromaru out to stop that.”  
“i could”  
she reasoned before adding.  
“but i don’t want too.”  
raccoon chuckled at the woman before muttering.  
“god i feel sorry for your daughter.”  
tsume smirked.  
“sometimes i do too.”  
raccoon let out a loud bark of laughter at the woman’s brash honesty.  
“seriously?”  
tsume shrugged.  
“but i have to be tough on her, you know how it is. someday she might be clan leader. the same goes for any child you and himiko have. its a heavy burden.”  
raccoon sighed and nodded.  
“true. well if she turns out to be anything like you, she’ll be fine.”  
tsume grinned at him.  
“damn right she will.”  
shaking his head the anbu muttered.  
“i have to say i’d prefer a boy.”  
“you would”  
came the sharp retort. raccoon chuckled at the woman.  
“not for the reason your thinking. i just don’t think my clan would do so well if i end up emasculating all of my future daughters suitors.”  
tsuma bark of laughter had iruka twisting to see what was going on, but the boy quickly went back to his struggle. tsume smirked at the anbu.  
“the trick isn’t to do that yourself, the trick is to teach them to do that for themselves.”  
the anbu tilted his head to the side before nodding.  
“hmm good point.”  
“you get to play the nice father while never warning them about the fact that your daughter can drag their ass through the mud. far better than just threatening them. trust me. its loads of fun.”  
he snorted.  
“hana’s done this?”  
tsume shook her head.  
“not really, most of the boys know me and are terrified of asking her out at this point, not that she’d be nervous or anything. she’s a lot like me in that respect. if their not worthy of her time she’d not going to waste it on them.”  
raccoon shook his head.  
“you inuzuka’s your something else.”  
tsume nodded her head.  
“and don’t you forget it.”  
“wouldn’t dream of it.”  
a loud screech had them both twisting to look at where iruka was only to snort in unison. the boy was being dragged by one of the puppies.  
“well then, that’s a new challenge for him.”  
tsume snorted.  
“mmmhmm. at least its not his arm.”  
raccoon nodded his head, that was true. the puppy was dragging iruka by his ankle, not biting so much as grasping the boy and pulling him along.  
“i cant help but point out again that you could stop this.”  
tsume gave him a passing glance before muttering.  
“so could you.”  
the pair fell silent a moment before raccoon said.  
“so...”  
“leave him, he’s fine”  
raccoon chuckled at the woman’s retort. he supposed it wouldn’t hurt to leave iruka to the puppies for a while longer. it wasn’t like they had anywhere to be at a specific time or anything. once the boy was tired he’d take him back home and make sure he bathed and ate before having dinner with his wife. a compromise they’d made since he began watching iruka. after dinner he’d return to iruka’s and crash on the boys couch in case he needed him. so far the boy hadn’t, but raccoon didn’t mind being there just in case. he supposed he could call it practice for when he had a child of his own. he smirked as he watched iruka be attacked by the puppies once more, the boys cheerful laughter bringing a smile to his face beneath his mask.


	30. an allies warning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> iruka gets to reunite with wolf at long last. the boys week with raccoon is discussed and wolf does his best to understand what is going through iruka's head. not to mention he give raccoon shit for letting iruka get into such a mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter 30! can you believe that? i cant. this chapter is really cute simply because of iruka's reaction to wolf being back. i hope you all enjoy it.
> 
> let me know what you think, send me some kudos or if your really brave, write me a comment. i love hearing from you guys.

both tsume and raccoon tensed when there was a sudden pop signaling the arrival of another person. most people didn’t just appear like that in clan territory unless they were friends, that said most didn’t appear without giving some kind of warning. when the smoke cleared however, tsume was grinning like a loon and raccoon sighed. wolf twisted around when he heard laughter and smirked beneath his mask as he watched iruka wrestle with a puppy, though he wouldn’t particularly consider the inuzuka’s dogs puppies with how large the beasts got.  
“he’s fine, when’d you get back?”  
“two hours ago.”  
came the quick reply, the masked teen never taking his eyes off of the boy. raccoon shared a look with tsume before the woman barked out.  
“what took you so long then?”  
that got his attention. kakashi glowered at the woman before remarking.  
“i had to find him and he wasn’t where he’d usually be.”  
he glanced towards raccoon before stating.  
“he dropped out of school and has a broken arm.”  
raccoon shrugged.  
“we had a bad week.”  
kakashi snorted.  
“you suck at watching kids.”  
tsume laughed at the teen’s remark. raccoon rolled his eyes, not taking the teen’s criticism to heart.  
“how’d you hear about that?”  
“his sensei at the academy filled me in on the dropping out part, she also implied that your wife had been seen with iruka so i headed to your place.”  
raccoon nodded his head before adding.  
“and himiko filled you in. right. well welcome back, he’s been a handful.”  
kakashi snorted.  
“mmhmm, cooking lessons, shoji...”  
he glanced towards tsume.  
“inuzuka’s.”  
she grinned at him in return, kakashi ignored it as he returned his attention to raccoon.  
“you couldn’t just have a normal peaceful week could you?”  
the man shrugged before remarking.  
“he’s your kid.”  
kakashi blinked in shock upon hearing those words.  
“w-what?”  
raccoon chuckled at the bewildered teen’s response.  
“what you didn’t think people would notice? come on, word travels fast wolf. that kid’s been seen with not one, but two anbu now. that’s not normal by any means. we’ve been training him to boot. if that doesn’t say he’s been adopted by you i don’t know what does.”  
tsume grinned at the stunned teen before adding.  
“i’m sure he’d let you.”  
kakashi glowered at her before shaking his head.  
“knock it off. it’s not like that, i just-”  
“WOLF!”  
kakashi spun around and smiled beneath his mask as iruka came barreling into him. the pair fell to the ground as kakashi wrapped his arms around the boy. iruka laughed as he hugged the anbu who had been gone for a week.  
“your back”  
chuckling at the boys enthusiasm, kakashi nodded his head.  
“ i am. were you good for raccoon?”  
iruka pulled back and nodded at him.  
“i met tsume and himiko and the puppies.”  
the boy motioned to the dogs that had come bounding up after iruka abandoned them. a whistle from tsume had the puppies whining and sauntering off to their beds. kakashi smirked and shot tsume a grateful look before turning his attention back to iruka. the boys arm was wrapped in a cast, sighing he gently lifted it up. iruka sighed before muttering.  
“i got in a fight...again.”  
kakashi smirked.  
“that’s not what i heard.”  
iruka tilted his head at the teen as he pulled his arm back.  
“what’d you hear?”  
“i heard that you chose to flee instead of taking on an opponent that you knew was above your skill level. that your opponent didn’t have honor and chose to attack while your back was turned and you got injured because of it.”  
iruka blinked at him before saying.  
“he was just a classmate.”  
“still, he shouldn’t have attacked you like that.”  
iruka looked down at the ground between them.  
“yeah...but he did.”  
“mmhmm and he got punished for it, which means there’s no reason for you not to be in school.”  
iruka’s head jerked up and he shook his head.  
“i cant”  
the boy cried out desperately, kakashi tilted his head to the side before asking.  
“why?”  
iruka held up his arm, showing the cast once more. kakashi snorted.  
“please, i went on this mission with my gut still taped together. your fine.”  
iruka’s eyes widened upon hearing that before glancing towards tsume and raccoon as the other two were chuckling. kakashi smirked beneath his mask before ruffling the kids hair with his hand.  
“forget about that for now, how have you been?”  
iruka smiled before saying.  
“im learning shoji...im not good at it.”  
kakashi laughed at the boys honesty.  
“it takes time.”  
“you play?”  
“hmm a lot of anbu play, its a good way to learn battle maneuvers and how to move around your opponent. think a few moves ahead of them. have you won yet?”  
iruka made a face and shook his head before he cried out triumphantly.  
“but i got eleven points!”  
kakashi nodded his head, not understanding how that was an accomplishment at all. he heard raccoon chuckling and glanced over to the man. the other anbu replied.  
“iruka why don’t you explain what you earned for getting those points.”  
iruka nodded his head before telling kakashi.  
“i learned to make pie.”  
kakashi chuckled.  
“really now? himiko was holding out on you until you could get enough points huh?”  
iruka nodded his head.  
“it took forever”  
the boy lamented to his anbu, kakashi chuckled.  
“im sure it did, she’s a tough opponent. you did well if you were able to achieve that goal so soon.”  
iruka beamed at him, proud to hear that the anbu was proud of him.  
“why don’t we head back to himiko’s place and we can talk some more.”  
kakashi glanced to raccoon in a confused manner before going along with the man. nodding his head, he helped iruka climb to his feet as they both clambered to stand once more. dusting themselves off, kakashi nodded to tsume.  
“tsume”  
“wolf”  
“thanks for letting him play with the monsters you keep”  
iruka tilted his head when heard that.  
“monsters?”  
tsume snorted.  
“he means the puppies.”  
iruka smiled before shaking his head at the anbu.  
“their awesome wolf. look they chewed on my cast.”  
he held up the marked up plaster, little dings and chips taken out of the surface. kakashi snorted at the sight of it.  
“mmhmm awesome.”  
tsume smirked at the dour looking teen.  
“we’ll see you later iruka, you can come by whenever you’d like to play with them.”  
“thank you”  
she nodded before heading inside and leaving it to the anbu to figure out where to go from here. kakashi stared at raccoon a moment before sighing.  
“so himiko’s place?”  
he had caught onto the man’s terminology and the fact that iruka had yet to say anything about the anbu and himiko being husband and wife. the masked man nodded his head.  
“hai, she should be expecting us.”  
kakashi snorted.  
“yeah, sure. come on iruka.”  
the boy smiled at him and wrapped his arms around the taller boys waist. kakashi smirked down at him before making the hand seals and blatantly ignoring the look raccoon was giving him.

************************

himiko smirked when the two anbu and iruka returned. iruka smiled at her before pulling on wolf’s arm.  
“he’s back!”  
she chuckled at the boys enthusiasm.  
“is he?”  
iruka laughed and nodded his head. himiko looked at the teen and said.  
“well its about time, how dare you keep this boy waiting.”  
kakashi snorted at her.  
“your hilarious.”  
she smirked before letting raccoon come to wrap an arm around her waist. iruka tilted his head at them before frowning.  
“wha-your...-”  
himiko smirked down at the confused boy before saying.  
“were married iruka.”  
iruka blinked before gaping at them.  
“what!”  
the pair chuckled at the boy, iruka frowned before saying in a petulant tone.  
“you lied.”  
they shook their heads.  
“you never came out and asked us if we were married or together. you insinuated that we acted like a married couple.”  
iruka pouted before looking up at wolf.  
“that’s lieing right?”  
kakashi smirked beneath his mask before glancing towards the pair.  
“somewhat...you can forgive them this once since they took good care of you for me.”  
iruka sighed before muttering.  
“i can take care of myself.”  
raccoon shook his head before mentioning.  
“you were living off of instant ramen.”  
iruka shrugged.  
“its good.”  
wolf snorted along side the other two.  
“its not food.”  
“it is”  
came the petulant response. himiko shook her head at them before interjecting.  
“regardless of what it is, iruka doesn’t have to rely on it anymore. do you iruka?”  
the boy smiled and shook his head, tilting his head back to stare up at the anbu he was hugging iruka said.  
“i can make things.”  
kakashi chuckled.  
“things?”  
iruka nodded his head before saying.  
“not ramen things...that’s important.”  
kakashi nodded his head.  
“very important.”  
looking towards himiko kakashi said.  
“he said you taught him to make pie, i hope that wasn’t all you taught him.”  
she snorted.  
“like your one to talk, no i taught him how to make stew and chicken, simple things, but healthy none the less.”  
the anbu nodded his head before turning his attention towards raccoon.  
“did you teach him anything?”  
before the anbu could answer iruka piped in.  
“he taught me to sharpen weapons...its takes forever.”  
kakashi raised a brow at the boy, sharpening weapons really didn’t take all that long. hearing a chuckle from raccoon he glowered at the man.  
“what’d you do?”  
the man shook his head before saying.  
“he learned to sharpen weapons, safely and effectively. besides that i showed him a few tricks and yelled at him for doing one of yours on me.”  
kakashi smirked beneath his mask before looking down at iruka.  
“you caught an anbu?”  
iruka giggled and nodded his head.  
“yeah, he hated it.”  
kakashi laughed before telling the obviously pissed off raccoon.  
“sounds like you deserved it, i mean a pre-genin capturing an anbu...tsk who are they letting in these days.”  
raccoon snorted at him.  
“say that on the training field.”  
kakashi chuckled and waved a hand at the man to placate him.  
“so you had a good week, minus the dropping out and the broken arm.”  
iruka nodded his head.  
“good, im glad to hear that.”  
“iruka”  
the boy twisted about to stare at himiko.  
“why don’t you help me in the kitchen a while, we’ll see if we cant whip something up to show your new cooking skills off to wolf and let the boys catch up.”  
iruka nodded his head before looking up at wolf.  
“okay?”  
“go on, me and raccoon are just going to catch up.”  
leaning down he whispered in the boys ear.  
“convince her to make her peach cobbler.”  
iruka giggled and nodded before running off to join a smirking himiko. once the two were gone raccoon folded his arms over his chest.  
“what’d you just tell him?”  
kakashi waved the man to follow him outside. sighing the anbu did as asked, once the door to the house was closed, kakashi said.  
“asked him to convince your wife to make peach cobbler.”  
raccoon snorted.  
“evil mastermind.”  
kakashi chuckled.  
“your welcome.”  
shaking his head the man asked.  
“so how was your mission.”  
kakashi waved a hand at him.  
“boring, lots of sitting around staring at dumb ass criminals about to get busted with nothing to do.”  
raccoon shook his head.  
“no injuries though?”  
kakashi shook his head.  
“i think one of my teammates got a nasty splinter...does that count?”  
the man snorted.  
“no.”  
kakashi shrugged.  
“alright, then no. no injuries.”  
shaking his head the anbu sat down on the porch steps, kakashi came forward and joined him. for a moment they sat in silence beside one another.  
“himiko told me what happened.”  
the man grunted in reply.  
“you were there right?”  
“afterwards, yes. he had to get his cast replaced, he broke it by slamming his hand into the floor in his apartment. he was pretty upset by the whole thing.”  
kakashi sighed.  
“his bones healing well though and i think with a little more work we can get him to go back to school. though his fear of not graduating is a reality now. there’s no way he can catch up to them.”  
kakashi nodded his head, he had been afraid to hear that.  
“found out some interesting things about the boy.”  
“oh?”  
“he’s scared of stone and darkness...less so the darkness now.”  
the man chuckled to himself. kakashi glowered at the man.  
“what’d you do?”  
he shrugged.  
“showed him that there’s nothing to really fear in the dark once you get used to it, that its just like anything else. he was rather fascinated by my shadow for some reason.”  
kakashi snorted.  
“shadow my ass.”  
the anbu twisted his head about to stare at kakashi.  
“still. something happened to that boy.”  
kakashi nodded his head.  
“i know, he’s mentioned things before that...it doesn’t sit well with me. his scar for one.”  
“oh?”  
“his uncle gave it to him, some sort of ritual from his village. his parents were against it, but his uncle did it anyways without their permission. iruka said that’s why they moved.”  
raccoon made a noncommittal sound in his throat before mentioning.  
“iruka said he was trapped in stone and darkness by someone, that’s why he’s scared of hiding in rocky places or caves as i was trying to demonstrate one day. he fears being trapped again.”  
kakashi frowned.  
“stone and darkness.”  
raccoon nodded his head.  
“that’s what he said, he said he wasn’t allowed to talk about it either, his parents forbid it.”  
kakashi’s head jerked up upon hearing that.  
“why would they-”  
“don’t know, but my guess is that something bad happened and they wanted to get as far away from it as possible.”  
kakashi sighed before nodding his head.  
“suppose your right there.”  
“course im right, what else would drive someone to leave their village and other family behind other than a threat to their kid.”  
“thanks”  
the anbu tilted his head.  
“thanks? for what?”  
kakashi snorted.  
“for watching out for iruka.”  
raccoon chuckled at him.  
“he’s a good kid and himiko has enjoyed having him around.”  
kakashi smiled beneath his mask.  
“still, thank you shikaku...i couldn’t just leave him on his own.”  
the man nodded his head.  
“can’t blame you there kid, the boy seems to find trouble where ever he goes.”  
kakashi snorted.  
“yeah, i’ve noticed.”  
the pair shared a knowing look with each other before shikaku warned kakashi.  
“just a heads up, that kids stubborn as nails and convincing him to go back to the academy is going to be a pain in your ass. might even be an A ranked mission.”  
kakashi snorted dryly at the man’s sense of humor.  
“thanks.”  
raccoon shrugged his shoulders at him.  
“you have one thing going for you though.”  
kakashi tilted his head.  
“oh? what’s that?”  
“that kid will do anything to make you proud of him, if i were a lesser man i’d tell you to blackmail the kid into returning to school, but im not. im sure you’ll find your own way to get him to return.”  
kakashi snorted at him.  
“i think your exaggerating a bit.”  
the man shook his head.  
“iruka adores you, might be misplaced, but he does. your more likely the first person to give a damn since his parents died. so do yourself and all of us a favor.”  
“hmm?”  
“don’t fuck this up.”  
kakashi sighed as he stared at the man who was giving him a serious look.  
“i wont fail him.”  
shikaku nodded his head and thumped him on the back.  
“good, cause im not saving you from my wife if you do.”  
kakashi winced at the inherit threat in what the man said.  
“right....thanks.”  
shikaku smirked to himself beneath his mask. kakashi would do just fine by iruka if today was any indication of how the two were together. he was sure that his wife wouldn’t need to threaten or possibly maim the teenager for screwing this up and if she did, well he supposed he’d have to help her. not that he had to tell kakashi that, he smirked to himself.


	31. disaster zone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> raccoon and wolf find out that they should have thought twice about leaving himiko and iruka alone in the kitchen while they were talking. the aftermath has all of them battling it out against the remnants of what was apparently an accident, though no one quite believes iruka's side of things. iruka and kakashi get to have a chat together about their time apart and the anbu begins to plot on how to get iruka back in school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> things are about to get good folks. now that kakashi is back we can start to move the plot forward a bit. more chapters are going to be posted within a few minutes i'd wager. enjoy.
> 
> let me know what you think by sending me a comment, they feed my muse.

kakashi laughed when he and shikaku re-entered the house to see iruka come into the doorway, covered in flour.  
“what happened to you?”  
iruka smiled at him before saying.  
“she did it”  
he pointed into the kitchen where a disembodied voice called out.  
“he’s lieing to you.”  
iruka giggled before running forward to wrap his arms around kakashi once more. the anbu smirked beneath his mask as he stared down at the boy who was getting flour on him.  
“your a mess.”  
iruka shook his head sending a cloud of flour into the air before whispering.  
“the floor is.”  
kakashi chuckled before looking to shikaku, the man sighed upon overhearing the boy.  
“wonderful.”  
the anbu headed into the kitchen to see the damage, leaving kakashi to deal with the flour covered boy.  
“raccoon tells me that you liked his shadow.”  
iruka tilted his head before a beaming smile split his face.  
“it was everywhere.”  
chuckling the anbu shook his head.  
“i doubt that iruka, it has limits just like all jutsu.”  
the boy shook his head before pulling back to cup his hands together.  
“we were in it...a bubble.”  
kakashi tilted his head as he stared at the boys cupped hands.  
“a bubble of shadow.”  
iruka nodded his head.  
“he wanted me to get used to the dark.”  
“mmm, did it work?”  
iruka thought a moment before shrugging.  
“a little.”  
“good, its a start at least. come on lets go see what you did.”  
the boy shook his head as he took the teen’s hand and followed beside him.  
“she did it, i swear.”  
chuckling at the boy, kakashi stood in the entry way to the kitchen and glanced around in awe. there was flour everywhere.   
“oh my god what did you do”  
kakashi laughed as he glanced down to iruka, the boy was smiling that mischievous smile that all children had.  
“i didn’t do it.”  
kakashi shook his head.  
“yeah you did, you look guilty.”  
iruka frowned a moment before asking.  
“are you sure?”  
snorting he pulled the boy further into the room. himiko was doing her best to wipe down the counters, but she was having a hard time not laughing as it just seemed to spread. shikaku was just looking around in shock at the state of his house.  
“we left you alone for like ten minutes.”  
his wife laughed as she tried to contain the flour once more. iruka smiled at the anbu before saying.  
“the bag exploded.”  
both wolf and raccoon looked at the boy. iruka nodded his head as if to back what he’d just said.  
“your kidding”  
kakashi said hopeful. iruka shook his head at that.  
“nuh uh, it did explode. right himiko?”  
the woman chuckled before nodding her head.  
“it really kinda did...sorta. look go grab the broom love.”  
the man sighed, but did as asked. walking down a narrow row of cabinets to find their broom. iruka smiled up at kakashi and said.  
“see, i didn’t do it.”  
kakashi snorted.  
“no, you said it exploded, not that you didn’t do it. she only backed up half of that.”  
himiko smirked at iruka when the boy glanced her way asking for her help silently, instead of commenting on that she suggested.   
“why don’t you show wolf what’s in the fridge.”  
iruka beamed and nodded his head, pulling his anbu along towards the fridge he pulled the door open and showed the container of stew.  
“we made it...earlier before you got home.”  
kakashi nodded his head as he peered into the container. it looked good.  
“iruka was a great help and raccoon already taste tested it so your safe from food poisoning or so he said while getting into it.”  
kakashi chuckled at that, he couldn’t blame the man for wanting to get into it. iruka beamed up at the anbu before saying.  
“and we made the peach thingy.”  
himiko laughed at the boy.  
“peach cobbler iruka.”  
“yeah that. it smells really good...how long until its done?”  
himiko smiled and glanced towards her oven.  
“twenty minutes and then you can have some.”  
iruka smiled at her before looking back towards wolf.  
“you can take some home since you have to wear the stupid mask.”  
kakashi chuckled at the boy.  
“i will.”  
he glanced towards himiko and saw the woman shaking her head.  
“we had a talk about masks while you were away.”  
“ah...i see.”  
glancing back down to iruka, kakashi asked.  
“and the verdict?”  
“their stupid.”  
kakashi chuckled and nodded his head.  
“good to know. lets help them clean this mess up and then you and me can go to your place and let them actually have their house back.”  
iruka laughed and nodded his head. running over to himiko to take the offered towel to start swiping flour into a waste bin. kakashi glanced about the room and off handily mentioned.  
“a wind jutsu-”  
“finish that sentence and iruka here is going to need therapy for seeing what i’ll do to you.”  
kakashi closed his mouth with an audible click. himiko nodded her head and returned to cleaning. iruka giggled at his anbu before returning to his own part of the kitchen. sighing, kakashi began to help by wiping down the cupboards, shikaku had returned and was taking care of the floor. they all turned to look at iruka when the boy asked.  
“who’s cleaning that?”  
they followed his finger to the ceiling and groaned. shikaku sighed before muttering.  
“he’s not allowed to use flour ever again.”  
iruka frowned before realizing that the man’s comment was directed towards him.  
“hey! i didn’t do it!”  
the anbu shook his head and returned to cleaning, iruka huffed at being ignored. himiko smiled at the boy who was glaring at her husband. kakashi shook his own head and told iruka to get back to work. the boy did as asked, but shot raccoon another dirty look for being blamed for the mess. 

********************

kakashi dusted off his pants and shirt to the best of his ability. it was really a lost cause at that point, they were all covered in flour, he was actually grateful for his mask at his point as iruka and himiko had flour all over their hair and faces. smirking at the sight, he beckoned iruka over to him and dusted the boys hair. a cloud of white went into the air making iruka giggle.  
“yeah, you need a bath.”  
iruka smiled up at him.  
“yeah, but not before cobbler.”  
chuckling at the boys priorities he nodded his head.  
“of course not.”  
turning to himiko he nodded to the woman before politely asking.  
“would it be alright if we took ours to go?”  
she smiled and shook her head.  
“of course not. just give me a minute to put it all together for you two.”  
“thanks”  
kakashi looked back towards iruka only to find the boy had wandered over to shikaku and was talking with the man. coming to stand behind iruka he heard the boy thanking his friend. the other anbu shook his head.  
“you worked hard, it wasn’t anything to do with me. i just made sure you didn’t lose a finger or two.”  
iruka giggled at that before looking over his shoulder to wolf.  
“he’s teasing, i never even came close.”  
kakashi chuckled when he saw his friend hold up his fingers and space them a part a bit to show the boys real risk behind iruka’s head. nodding his head he told iruka.  
“im sure you’ve only gotten better since i was away. how about we collect our treat and we can go chat at your apartment a while.”  
iruka beamed at him and nodded, racing off to see if himiko was done with said treat. kakashi shook his head.  
“thanks again.”  
shikaku waved at him.  
“just remember what i said.”  
kakashi snorted.  
“its not what you’ll do, its what your wife will do.”  
“exactly.”  
shaking his head he twisted about when himiko and iruka came over. the woman smiled and handed him a sack laden with food.  
“what is this?”  
“please, you act surprised. you’ve been gone for a week eating nothing but ration bars. have some real food.”  
kakashi smiled beneath his mask.  
“thank you.”  
she nodded to him before looking down at iruka.  
“if you want more lessons, your more than welcome to come by.”  
iruka tilted his head before asking.  
“how? raccoon always brought me. i don’t know where here is.”  
the adults chuckled at the boy.  
“with as often as you see wolf, i don’t think it will be a problem. if you want to come over and one of them isn’t bothering you just go to the nara clan compound.”  
“nara”  
the boy whispered. himiko nodded her head.  
“yes, ask for me and someone will bring you here.”  
“okay.”  
she smiled at the boy before looking at kakashi.  
“don’t make yourselves sick on cobbler.”  
kakashi wrapped a hand around iruka’s shoulders before saying.  
“no promises”  
right before disappearing with the boy. himiko sighed at the teen’s actions. she smiled when her husband wrapped his arms around her, his chin coming to rest on her shoulder. she twisted her head to the side and smiled.  
“thank god you got rid of that damned thing.”  
shikaku laughed, he’d known she would want to see his face again and had ditched his mask the moment kakashi was gone.  
“come on, lets grab some cobbler and go sit on the porch together. i can catch you up on what happened at tsume’s. it was hilarious.”  
himiko smirked at her husband and said.  
“deal.”

*******************************

kakashi helped iruka put his portion of the meal himiko had given them away before joining the boy in his living room. iruka was still filthy, but didn’t wish to go and take a bath. too intent on spending time with his anbu after having to spend a week apart from each other.  
“was your mission cool?”  
chuckling at the boys enthusiasm kakashi replied.  
“actually it was boring. there wasn’t a lot going on and i just had to sit there watching people.”  
iruka made a face at that before asking.  
“couldn’t they have sent genin to do that?”  
the anbu snorted.  
“i asked, the answer is apparently no.”  
iruka giggled.  
“you asked the hokage that?”  
kakashi shrugged.  
“never know unless you try right? he found it amusing...or at least i think that was his amused face, could be wrong.”  
the anbu shrugged before changing the subject.  
“what about you? learning shoji and how to cook. that’s pretty adventurous.”  
iruka snorted.  
“not really. i think raccoon just wasn’t sure what to do with me. i told him to leave, he wouldn’t though.”  
kakashi nodded his head.  
“that’s because he’s my friend and he knew that i wanted someone to look out for you, after what happened i don’t blame him for sticking around like he did.”  
iruka shrugged before mentioning.  
“he slept on my couch.”  
kakashi chuckled.  
“im sure his wife loved that.”  
iruka pouted before telling the anbu.  
“they didn’t tell me they were married.”  
“i got that much, don’t worry about it iruka. a lot of people are married and don’t go around shouting it to the heavens.”  
“if you say so”  
kakashi nodded his head before asking the boy.  
“so did you have fun with himiko?”  
iruka smiled at him.  
“she used to be a jounin.”  
“she was, yes. she’s retired now.”  
the boy nodded his head before saying.  
“she hurt her back.”  
“mmm yeah i suppose you can put it that way.”  
iruka tilted his head.  
“what do you mean?”  
“well she didn’t hurt her back iruka, someone else hurt her.”  
“oh...yeah.”  
nodding kakashi waved off the boys concern.  
“she got better and she’s quite happy with what she’s doing now.”  
“yeah, she’s a good cook.”  
kakashi sighed.  
“i know, i cant wait to have some of that stew, after a week of ration bars, sawdust looks appealing.”  
iruka giggled at the teenagers quip.  
“isn’t that was ration bars taste like?”  
kakashi tilted his head.  
“how do you know that?”  
“one of the sensei’s at school said that they do.”  
the anbu nodded his head.  
“to some i guess they do, to me their just dry bark like structures that somehow manage to keep me alive through some process of magical nutrition that i cant locate in those things.”  
iruka blinked at him before giggling. kakashi smirked beneath his mask at the boy’s response to his dramatics.  
“so what do you plan to do now?”  
iruka tilted his head.  
“now?”  
kakashi nodded his head.  
“yeah, what are you going to do now? your not enrolled in school which means you’ll need to figure out what to do now.”  
iruka made a face before shaking his head.  
“i don’t know what to do.”  
“understandable, but you should think about it. its important.”  
“o-okay.”  
smirking to himself beneath his mask, kakashi added.  
“once you figure out what you want to do we can see what you need to do to achieve it..”  
iruka frowned at the anbu.  
“what would you do?”  
the boy seemingly ignored his previous statement in wanting to have some tangible piece of advice. kakashi waved iruka off as he said.  
“mah i was always going to be a shinobi, its in my blood. never had to think about anything else.”  
iruka frowned as he thought about what the anbu had just said.  
“but like i said, you can think things through a bit before deciding, its a big decision after all. you should go take a shower and clean up, eat some cobbler. not too much mind you, i’ll come by tomorrow and we can talk some more.”  
iruka nodded his head and watched the anbu prepare to leave, swallowing tightly iruka called out.  
“wolf”  
“hmm?”  
“im glad your home safe.”  
kakashi smiled beneath his mask.  
“me too kid, i’ll see you tomorrow ne?”  
iruka smiled and nodded his head. he watched passively as wolf made the hand seals and disappeared right before his eyes. once he was alone once more he sighed. he didn’t know what he wanted to do with himself now that he wasn’t training to be a shinobi. what was there? shaking his head, the boy slowly made his way towards his bathroom, perhaps the hot water would help him think about his problem. if wolf said he needed to find something, he’d find something. even though his heart told him nothing would be as amazing as being a shinobi, following in his parents footsteps. sighing the boy shook his head and turned on the hot water. he let it drown away his doubts about himself and his situation.


	32. decisions to be made

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kakashi enacts his plan to see iruka return to school. then proceeds to exhaust the boy with some training, all with the promise that he'll see iruka graduate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another chapter is up! cause im awesome and you guys are going to be bereft of me for the next few days. sorry not sorry, vacation sounds amazing to me at this point, so yeah enjoy this chapter and let me know what you think of everything. 
> 
> thanks for all the comments and kudos. keep them coming folks and i'll keep writing chapters like my fingers are on fire lol.

iruka yawned as he walked slowly down the hallway, it was strange not having to get up early to attend school. granted it wasn’t like he’d slept in till noon, but having an extra hour of sleep was different. he paused suddenly when he caught sight of wolf sitting on his chair, the man looked up from his book and said.  
“ohayo”  
iruka nodded his head at the anbu before asking.  
“how long have you been here?”  
the anbu shrugged as he tucked his book away into his vest beneath his armor.  
“a while. you slept in.”  
iruka frowned a moment before saying.  
“not really...i don’t have school.”  
“true. so what’s on the agenda today? are you going to think about what you want to do now?”  
iruka thought a moment before shaking his head and continuing into the kitchen without another word being said to the anbu. iruka set about making tea for himself, knowing that the anbu couldn’t partake with him, he jumped and spun around when wolf suddenly spoke from behind him. the man having apparently followed him into the kitchen without him being aware.  
“eat something and we can try and figure out what you should do.”  
iruka sighed and nodded his head at the anbu.  
“hai.”  
kakashi smirked beneath his mask, it was clear to see that iruka didn’t want to deal with this right now. which was precisely why he was forcing the boy to face reality. if iruka truly didn’t wish to continue training, he’d let the boy become a civilian. though he doubted the boy would make that decision in the end, it was all a matter of perspective. he was sure he could get the boy on the right track again, it just might take a little work to do so. he watched as iruka put together a simple breakfast for himself, carrying the small tray into the other room where kakashi joined him. deciding to give the boy a brief respite before treading into difficult subjects, kakashi asked.  
“so did you enjoy the inuzuka’s dogs?”  
iruka seemed to brighten a bit upon hearing the benign question.  
“yeah, they got so big so fast.”  
kakashi chuckled.  
“they do, they have to in order to take on full grown shinobi with their partners.”  
iruka nodded his head in understanding before exclaiming.  
“kuromaru is huge.”  
kakashi chuckled and nodded his head.  
“yeah he is, he’s a good dog though.”  
iruka smiled at the masked teen as he chewed his bite of food. iruka wasn’t sure what was going to happen today, but perhaps it wouldn’t be so bad, wolf was acting more like himself at the moment at least. smiling the boy finished his meal before putting away his dishes, returning to the anbu’s side iruka gazed up at him.  
“what are we doing?”  
“hmm that depends on you.”  
iruka tilted his head.  
“what do you mean?”  
“well, if your still intent on dropping out then there’s no reason for us to train...which means the only real task we have is to figure out what your going to do since you wont be a shinobi.”  
iruka sighed as he listened to the anbu, he didn’t want to deal with this. looking at the floor he shrugged his shoulders. kakashi gave the boy a solemn look, though iruka never saw it.  
“iruka i know this is tough, but you cant just stay here in your apartment. you have to find something to do with yourself and if that’s not becoming a shinobi, fine, but you still need to do something with yourself.”  
iruka shrugged again, getting a sigh from the anbu towering over him.  
“iruka do you still want to be a shinobi?”  
the boy finally raised his head up to look at the masked teen.  
“i cant”  
kakashi shook his head.  
“that’s not what i asked. do you want too?”  
iruka bit his lip before nodding his head. kakashi was relieved to hear that, now all he had to do was convince the boy to keep trying.  
“alright then. come with me.”  
he held out his hand to the boy, iruka glanced to it before looking back up at him.  
“where are we going?”  
kakashi shook his head.  
“take my hand iruka, were going to figure this out.”  
iruka nodded slowly at the man before reaching out to take wolf’s gloved hand. an instant later the anbu made the hand seals and they disappeared from iruka’s apartment.

***********************

iruka glanced around for a moment to try and figure out where they were before he looked up at wolf with a scowl. the anbu tilted his head at him before remarking with amusement.  
“problem?”  
iruka huffed before stating back at the anbu.  
“why are we here?”  
“mmm seemed like the logical place to be if one wants to become a shinobi, why do you know somewhere better?”  
iruka glowered at the anbu before twisting his head away in a huff. kakashi smirked to himself beneath his mask, at least the boy hadn’t started yelling or downright refusing to enter the building. at least not yet that is.  
“so, have you changed your mind about becoming a shinobi?”  
iruka shook his head without turning to face the anbu he was mad at. kakashi chuckled at the boys pouting.  
“well then, i suggest we go inside and find out what you need to do to become one.”  
iruka huffed as he turned back around and said.  
“i already told you i cant.”  
“cause of your arm, yes i heard. now are you done? can we go in now?”  
iruka frowned at the anbu before sighing. seeing the boy give up, kakashi took the boys hand once more and pulled him along. the boy didn’t fight against him, though he let out sighs here and there to show how he felt. kakashi ignored the boy’s lamenting of his fate and got them inside. it didn’t take long for an anbu leading a pre-genin by the hand to be noticed. though it took a bit longer before anyone dared approach them, finally a woman came forward and asked.  
“anbu-san, can i help you?”  
he nodded his head before pulling iruka in front of him.  
“he wants to return to school.”  
iruka snorted at the anbu.  
“i cant.”  
the woman glanced from the anbu to the boy and then back to the anbu and let out a smile when she saw the man cuff the boy up side the head before nodding to her.  
“he does.”  
“i see. can i ask why you left school in the first place?”  
iruka sighed before raising his arm, the woman glanced at the cast before looking at the anbu in confusion.  
“i think he thinks his arm is going to fall off or something...couldn’t tell you.”  
the woman smirked before kneeling down in front of iruka.  
“sweetie, your arm will heal and it wont hold you back from your lessons for long.”  
iruka refused to look at the woman as he twisted his head away, the chunin glanced up at kakashi in concern. sighing he replied.  
“he dropped out because his classmate broke his arm for falling behind.”  
the woman’s eyes widened upon hearing that before nodding.  
“i see...how far behind were you?”  
iruka shrugged before remarking sourly.  
“im not going to graduate.”  
the woman didn’t miss a beat as she responded kindly.  
“not this year no, but there’s nothing holding you back from graduating next year.”  
iruka frowned a moment before looking back at her. she smiled and nodded her head.  
“you’d be placed in a different class and given the opportunity to catch up. you’d graduate along side a new class, im sure you could make some new friends.”  
iruka made a face before remarking.  
“i don’t have friends....except him.”  
he looked up at wolf, the teen nodded his masked face to reassure the boy that they were indeed friends. the woman smiled upon seeing that.  
“well im sure you could make some more in your new class.”  
iruka looked back down at her and bit his lip.  
“w-what if i fail again?”  
she smiled gently at him before stating.  
“sweetie you didn’t fail, you fell behind. there’s nothing wrong with that we all learn at our own paces. im sure you’ll pass your final exam with flying colors next year. provided you want to return that is.”  
she gave the anbu a look, silently asking him to stay out of it. kakashi nodded his head and waited to see what iruka would do. the boy was chewing on his lip as he thought about it. finally the boy glanced back up to wolf and asked.  
“will you help?”  
the anbu smiled beneath his mask before nodding.  
“of course, im sure we can even rope raccoon into helping you out too.”  
iruka smiled before looking down at the woman before him and nodding.  
“okay...i-i want to come back to school.”  
she smiled and nodded as she stood. she gave the anbu a small smile before telling them both.  
“we’ll just fill out a few forms to transfer you to a new class and you can start when the new classes start up.”  
iruka nodded his head, following along side wolf as they followed the woman to fill out the paperwork. the woman set iruka up to fill out the few pieces she needed from him before coming to stand a ways off near kakashi.  
“is he your sibling?”  
“no. just a friend. he’s an orphan from the kyubbi attack.”  
the woman made a saddened face upon hearing that.  
“i see. well thank you anbu-san, im sure the boy will do well with someone like you watching out for him.”  
kakashi nodded his head.  
“hope so, im already getting death threats if i screw this kid up.”  
the woman blinked at him in shock before she giggled.  
“ah...well then. best we make sure he succeeds.”  
kakashi tilted his head.  
“yeah i’d appreciate that.”  
she smirked and walked back over to iruka to check on his progress. the boy smiled up at her before finishing the paperwork and handing it over to her. she nodded when she saw that it was complete.  
“alright well final exams are next week and the new term starts the week after. so you have two weeks to get ready for school.”  
“okay.”  
the boy bolted out of his chair and ran to kakashi, taking the anbu’s hand he tugged on the man as he said.  
“we have to go train.”  
kakashi chuckled at the boy before looking at he smiling woman.  
“well i suppose were off to a good start.”  
she nodded to him before collecting the paperwork and leaving them be. kakashi glanced back down to the eager child and said.  
“if we go and train a while, you have to tell raccoon and himiko that your returning to school alright?”  
iruka nodded his head.  
“alright then, lets go see if i can tie you to a tree again.”  
iruka laughed and shook his head.  
“nooooo, no ninja wire.”  
kakashi chuckled as he transported them to the training fields, he was sure that he could work the boy over good in the next two weeks and see him be the top of his class. that would show raccoon, that was for sure. smirking to himself kakashi relished the chance to make iruka into a fine shinobi, he’d see the boy go far in his shinobi career or die trying.

*************************

kakashi did his best not to laugh at iruka as the boy struggled to get himself out of the trap he’d fallen for. it would be in poor taste to mock the boy he’d just convinced to not give up. still it was very amusing. the glare the boy kept sending his way told the anbu what iruka thought of it though, so kakashi did his best to keep his amusement to a minimum...at least outwardly. iruka huffed and slumped, letting the wire hold him in place.  
“giving up?”  
iruka sent a weak glare at the anbu before muttering.  
“i don’t think this will be on the tests next year.”  
chuckling kakashi walked over and shook his head.  
“nope, it wont.”  
iruka tilted his head a bit to look up at the man and asked.  
“then why are we doing this?”  
“for when it does matter, just cause its not on any test you might take at the academy doesn’t mean that this might not happen sometime in the future. the more you know before your taking missions the better. now try and get yourself loose.”  
iruka sighed before trying once more to get his arm untangled enough to work his fingers to his weapons pouch, his cast was wrapped tightly into the wire, the little divots from the puppies teeth being caught by the wire and holding it still.  
“my cast is in the way.”  
“mmhmm it is.”  
iruka sent a dry look at the anbu who was just staring at him impassively.  
“what am i supposed to do, i cant get it loose.”  
kakashi shrugged.  
“you’ll figure it out...or we’ll stay the night out here...one or the other.”  
iruka’s eyes widened before he yelled.  
“what! we cant just stay out here all night.”  
kakashi tilted his head before asking.  
“why not?”  
“c-cause that’s...that’s mean.”  
kakashi snorted at the boys reasoning.  
“try again.”  
iruka sighed.  
“cause the training fields closes?”  
“is that a question or a statement of fact?”  
iruka thought a moment before sighing and asking.  
“would either of them work?”  
“no”  
“then it doesn’t matter.”  
iruka groaned. kakashi chuckled at the boy as he slumped once more into the wires.  
“true, i just wanted to see if you were confident in your answer or not.”  
iruka shook his head a bit.  
“no... we can stay out here all night then?”  
“mmhmm, normally someone would come and shoo you home, but since your with me...bunk down iruka, gonna be a long night if you cant figure out how to get loose.”  
iruka sighed before muttering.  
“that’s mean.”  
“it is, but if you do somehow manage to get yourself loose...i might be willing to reward you for your efforts today.”  
iruka raised a brow.  
“huh?”  
“a reward, or i suppose incentive. something to keep you from giving up, should you manage to get loose i’ll figure something out to make it worth your while. besides just advancing your skills that is.”  
iruka thought a moment before asking.  
“anything?”  
kakashi snorted.  
“within reason and yes, i will do my best to make it a good reward.”  
iruka smiled before nodding, wincing as he did because the wire bit into his head. kakashi chuckled at the boy before waving at him.  
“well get to it then.”  
iruka smiled and began to struggle again, trying to untangle his arms, even though the cast wouldn’t budge and his other one was nearly tied behind his back. still the pre-genin continued the struggle, determined to win whatever type of ‘reward’ he could from his anbu.


	33. an outing with an anbu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kakashi delivers as promised, giving iruka a reward for his hard work at training. he takes iruka outside of the village on an outing with a particular place in mind. along the way the two talk a bit about iruka's journey to konoha and kakashi gets an idea on the next reward he could do for iruka. once they arrive at their destination kakashi teaches the mischievous boy a lesson he wont soon forget and gets to enjoy the shocked faces of the guards on the way back into town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another chapter, whew so many posts today and i just might have more mwahahahahaha. im a writing machine. i've typed like 20,000 words today. seriously i need help.
> 
> hope you guys enjoy the chapter, let me know what you think.

“so what are we doing?”  
kakashi smirked beneath his mask, the boy was impatient to learn what he had planned for them and it delighted kakashi to ignore the boys questioning. true to form, iruka sighed and gave up after a few more failed attempts to prod an answer out of him. they were walking slowly in the woods, iruka kept glancing around no doubt unsure of where they were. it was most likely the farthest the boy had ever been outside the village and ordinarily he wouldn’t have been allowed out this far. being with kakashi though, the rules could bend a little, no one figured any harm could come to the boy if he was with an anbu, let alone an anbu like kakashi. 

the guards had stared at them oddly for a moment before nodding their heads at kakashi and waving back to iruka in a stupor as the boy waved at them while trotting after the anbu leading him around. kakashi smirked to himself, he was sure that the hokage would be calling him later to ask what the hell he had been up to taking a pre-genin outside the safety of the village. it would be worth the glower he’d get from the old man, he was sure the reaction iruka would give him would counter any punishment the hokage could leverage against him. hearing the boy sigh once more beside him kakashi asked.  
“is this the farthest you’ve been from the village?”  
iruka tilted his head up to the anbu and nodded.  
“yeah...i mean we moved and all, but i don’t really remember much of that.”  
kakashi nodded his head.  
“understandable. you probably slept through the travel if your parents carried you.”  
iruka nodded.  
“i remember my dad giving me a piggy back ride...it seemed like days.”  
kakashi chuckled.  
“well im sure it was, there aren’t many villages near konoha, its the heart of fire after all.”  
iruka nodded his head.  
“yeah...we had to cross a big bridge, i remember that. it was pretty.”  
kakashi tilted his head upon hearing that.  
“a bridge?”  
iruka nodded before motioning with his hands as he explained.  
“it had these big points going up into the sky and at each corner there were big statues of people. shinobi from the village i think...it was pretty cool.”  
kakashi nodded his head before mumbling.  
“yeah...cool.”  
he frowned to himself as he thought about what the boy had just told him. there were very few places that had large bridges like iruka was depicting, let alone ones so ornately decorated. swallowing stiffly kakashi asked.  
“iruka, can you remember if the bridge was over water or a big ravine?”  
iruka thought a moment before he said.  
“it was a big hole in the ground...it went on forever.”  
“a ravine...yeah those can stretch for miles and be very deep into the earth.”  
iruka smiled at him before saying.  
“i didn’t like it, it looked scary so i closed my eyes when my parents and me walked over it.”  
kakashi nodded to the boy, raccoon’s previous assessment of the boys fear of stone and darkness no doubt played a part in the boys unwillingness to look over the bridge. still, by what iruka had told him kakashi believed he knew what bridge iruka was talking about. he’d need to talk to the hokage to try and find out the rest of the boys story. shaking his head kakashi told himself that he could ask questions later, he didn’t wish to upset iruka by poking into the boys past right now. that hadn’t been his intention on bringing the boy out into the woods with him. he pulled the boy along for a while before taking them off the path, iruka frowned before asking.  
“aren’t we supposed to stay on the path?”  
he chuckled at the boys hesitation.  
“relax, i know these woods like the back of my hand. besides the only people the paths are intended for are merchants, civilians and those who don’t travel a lot. your fine with me iruka, we wont get lost.”  
iruka nodded his head to the anbu and continued to trot along beside him. he trusted wolf of course, but it was slightly unnerving to know that they were leaving the relative safety of the path.  
“why did we leave the village?”  
kakashi smirked to himself beneath his mask before glancing down at the inquisitive and impatient boy.  
“its a surprise.”  
iruka smiled at him before saying.  
“i thought i was supposed to pick my reward.”  
kakashi waved a hand at him.  
“trust me this is far better than eating ramen.”  
iruka pouted before muttering.  
“you don’t know that’s what i would have asked for.”  
kakashi snorted at the boy.  
“mmmhmm”  
iruka glared up at the anbu who obviously didn’t believe him.  
“i might have asked for something cool, you don’t know.”  
kakashi smirked before looking down at iruka.  
“alright then, what’s cool to you?”  
iruka bit his lip as they walked, thinking a moment before giving his answer. finally the boy shrugged before saying.  
“i could have asked for you to show me your katanna. all anbu have one right?”  
kakashi snorted.  
“yeah...no.”  
iruka frowned.  
“why not?”  
snorting once more kakashi replied.  
“one, im not about to let you near that thing when your still having trouble with kunai and shuriken. two, the hokage would have my ass if i did. and three, that isn’t cool.”  
iruka pouted a moment before muttering.  
“it is too.”  
kakashi chuckled before saying.  
“trust me, its not. besides were it not for the fact that anbu weapons are a little...off limits to others, i’d show you that without you having to use your reward.”  
iruka smiled upon hearing that.  
“really?”  
kakashi nodded.  
“but i cant, so there’s that. besides, you’ve got a fully trained anbu and you want to look at a sword?”  
iruka tilted his head.  
“what do you mean?”  
kakashi shrugged before mentioning.  
“seems like a waste of a reward to me. i mean if i had an anbu who would do just about anything i wanted i’d find something a lot more interesting for them to do besides show off a weapon.”  
iruka frowned at the man’s implications before asking.  
“like what?”  
kakashi smirked beneath his mask before waving his hand in the air.  
“i don’t know, like...threaten someone, destroy something.”  
iruka giggled before shaking his head.  
“you cant do that.”  
kakashi snorted.  
“sure i can, its my job...the hokage tells me too all the time.”  
iruka laughed at the anbu’s quick reply.  
“b-but he’s the hokage, im not.”  
kakashi shrugged.  
“still have an anbu doing your bidding....seems the same thing to me.”  
iruka smiled up at wolf before asking.  
“how long will you do my bidding?”  
kakashi chuckled at the boy and shook his head.  
“nice try, im not giving you a time restraint. besides since you couldn’t figure something out, i chose for you. hence why were out here.”  
iruka pouted before muttering.  
“but its my reward.”  
kakashi nodded.  
“and it will be, once we get there.”  
the boy tilted his head at the anbu as they continued walking through the woods.  
“where are we going again?”  
“not happening kid, keep walking.”  
iruka giggled at being foiled once more, instead of continuing to pester the anbu needlessly, iruka took the sights around them. the tree’s were so tall that they seemed to go on forever, their large canopy’s blocking out the bright blue sky that barely peeked through the foliage in less dense area’s of the trees. iruka smiled at the sight of it before looking down at their own level once more. the foliage around them was just as dense, they had to walk around large bushes and step over vines to avoid being tripped up. logs were strewn about from fallen tree’s and large boulders were dotted around the landscape. it was a nice place all in all, iruka figured that where ever wolf was taking him was bound to be similar to the area they were walking in now. 

************************

kakashi knew that iruka was getting tired and rather impatient when their little walk turned into nearly two hours of trekking through the woods. he was contemplating carrying the boy the rest of the way when iruka stopped suddenly at his side. kakashi stilled and glanced back at the boy frowning beneath his mask as iruka stared off into the woods. there was no one there that he could sense. walking back towards the boy he glanced towards where iruka was staring and smirked. there was deer not far off from where they were standing. it was watching them as it nibbled on some leaves. kakashi put his hand on iruka’s shoulder and knelt down to whisper to the boy.  
“if you don’t move or make a lot of noise we wont scare her.”  
iruka nodded the barest amount to show that he had heard the anbu. kakashi smirked at the boys reaction, his eyes flitting towards the deer once more. it had resumed eating and lifted its head from time to time to make sure they were where they had been before its brief lapse in watching them.   
“have you see deer before?”  
iruka nodded his head a bit before whispering.  
“dead ones”  
kakashi snorted upon hearing that and winced when the deer’s head jerked up at the sudden noise. it didn’t flee, it just stared at them a moment warily before returning to its meal. sighing in relief for not having scared the skittish creature off, kakashi replied to iruka.  
“its a bit different when their alive iruka.”  
the boy nodded.  
“its pretty”  
“it is, come we should leave it to its meal.”  
iruka took a bit of prodding from the anbu, but the boy finally let kakashi pull him away from the sight of the deer. smirking to himself kakashi pulled the boy along and wondered how shikaku would feel about letting iruka feed the nara’s deer. he was sure iruka would get a kick out of it. maybe he’d ask the man and save it for iruka’s next reward.

************************

iruka was sweaty and tired by the time wolf stopped walking. sighing in relief he glanced up to the anbu to ask where they were, only to yelp when he was suddenly picked up in the anbu’s arms right before the man leaped up into the tree’s. iruka wrapped his arms around the teen’s neck and held on tight as he was carried up as the anbu jumped from limb to limb. when the vertigo of being moved so fast ended, iruka pulled his head back from the man’s neck and glanced about. they were on a rocky bluff that the tree had grown along side. wolf had used the tree as a ladder instead of racing up the cliff face. iruka’s head twisted about as he took in the expanse of forest all around them and the giant waterfall before them.  
“woah”  
kakashi chuckled as he leaned down and put the boy back on his feet. iruka glanced around to the large pool of water being fed by the waterfall. it was beautiful, serene and ultimately hard to get at unless you were a shinobi that is. iruka spun around a bright smile on his face.  
“this is awesome!”  
chuckling kakashi nodded his head.  
“mmhmm i figured you say that. come on, you can swim in the pool. its not cold at all.”  
iruka followed after the anbu and easily slipped off his sandals to put his feet in the water. his eyes widened when the man was right, it was warm.  
“there’s a natural hot spring at the top of the waterfall, its fed from a geyser underground.”  
iruka smiled up at him as he splashed his feet in the warm water.  
“you can swim or whatever else you feel like doing. we’ve got a while yet before we would need to head back.”  
iruka looked up at the anbu before tilting his head.  
“your not swimming?”  
kakashi smirked before saying.  
“not with a mask im not...it’d be quite a chore to deal with it, plus my armor would weigh me down.”  
iruka nodded his head before asking with a smile.  
“can you walk on it?”  
kakashi tilted his head.  
“the water?”  
iruka nodded. chuckling at the boy’s apparent enthusiasm, kakashi walked out onto the waters surface as if he’d never left the safety of land. iruka watched the man do it effortlessly and smiled.  
“that’s amazing.”  
kakashi smirked at the boy.  
“you’ll learn how to do this soon enough.”  
iruka nodded his head as he took off his shirt and pants, leaving him in just his boxers. he splashed into the water and laughed when he saw that it did nothing to displace the anbu who was calmly standing on the top of the water still.  
“can anything make you fall in?”  
kakashi tilted his head at the mischievous boy and snorted.  
“nothing you can do.”  
iruka pouted a moment before asking.  
“but raccoon could”  
kakashi nodded his head.  
“yes, he could. there are ways of displacing the waters surface to make it harder for one to grasp for a lack of a better term. still the chances of me falling all the way in are slim, i’d just right myself and stand back up before sinking too far.”  
iruka nodded his head as he treaded the waters surface. he smirked all of the sudden before dipping his head under to take a bit of water in his mouth. coming to the surface he spit it at the anbu who took a single step back to avoid it. iruka laughed at the anbu.  
“are you scared of getting wet?”  
snorting kakashi replied.  
“no, however if your so intent on getting into a water fight with me i should warn you that i know about fifty different water jutsu’s.”  
iruka gasped before sputtering as he came back to the surface after kicking his feet more. kakashi chuckled at the boy’s lack of awareness.  
“so are you sure you want to fight me?”  
iruka smiled and spit some more water at him, kakashi shook his head at the playful boy.  
“alright then.”  
iruka laughed before his eyes widened when he watched the man do a series of seals too fast for him to see. he gasped before sucking a breath of air suddenly before the wave of water crashed into him.

******************

kakashi nodded to the guards like there was nothing amiss, they stared at him gobsmacked by the sight of an anbu carrying a boy on his back who was drenched from head to toe in water and apparently asleep. kakashi smirked to himself before telling them.  
“he learned about water jutsu’s today.”  
the men blinked before glancing at each other, they turned back to kakashi and nodded their heads. not a word being said as the anbu continued through the gate with the sleeping boy on his back leaving a trail of water behind them.


	34. stubborness is a virtue?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> although iruka has agreed to go back to school, he's not so gung ho on some of the requirements of attending the academy. of course raccoon and wolf aren't about to let the boy get away without doing what needs to be done so its up to them to get the boy to do what's necessary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay i think this is it...i've still technically have more chapters ready to post, but i figure if i leave those for when i first get back it will give me a day or two to get back into the swing of things. so with that in mind, i will see you guys in about five days. hope the chapters tide you over until then.
> 
> let me know what you think, your comments keep this fic alive as they feed my muse and keep me writing with such fervor. thanks for all of your support and see you in a bit.

iruka gritted his teeth as he struggled in vain. he couldn’t move, not an inch, not even a finger was responding. sighing he looked straight ahead towards the man holding him hostage. the anbu tilted his head at him.  
“give up?”  
iruka snorted, one of the few things he could do. the anbu chuckled at him before commenting.  
“i’ve got all day kid and i can keep you like that for the majority of it before stringing you up by your ankles.”  
“he will too. he’s mean that way.”  
shikaku snorted before sending a glare at kakashi as the other anbu lounged in a tree, not even observing the events unfolding before him. instead the anbu was reading from his book and leaving it to shikaku to drive their point home.  
“anyways, you going to give in now?”  
iruka huffed at him before saying.  
“no”  
sighing the shadow user shook his head.  
“alright, but if you keep testing me kid, i’ll just put you in embarrassing poses for me and wolf’s enjoyment.”  
wolf chuckled before commenting once more.  
“he will.”  
shikaku nodded his masked head to the boy to back up wolf’s claim. iruka glared at the anbu in reply. sighing shikaku made himself as comfortable as he could while leaning against a tree and maintaining his hold on the boys shadow. he glanced up towards wolf when the teen spoke up once more.  
“so twenty say’s he falls asleep like that before giving in.”  
snorting at the boy, shikaku replied.  
“he’s not going to fall asleep with me holding him captive wolf.”  
“i did”  
“your a moron.”  
wolf raised his head from his book, not staring at shikaku, but rather the area in front of him as he thought the man’s statement over. finally he shrugged before returning his attention to his book.  
“most say genius, but whatever.”  
chuckling shikaku replied.  
“mmhmm, think that’s just a delusion on their part.”  
“that includes the hokage.”  
kakashi quipped. shikaku sighed upon hearing that.  
“fine fine...your smart...ish.”  
kakashi smirked beneath his mask before glancing from his book down to iruka who was still in the same spot he’d been for the last hour or so. the boy was stubborn, he’d give him that.  
“you ready to pack it in yet kid?”  
iruka couldn’t twist to glare at him, but the look on the boys face told him all he needed to know. nodding to himself, kakashi turned his attention back to his book before calling out.  
“you realize were going to win right?”  
“no your not.”  
came the petulant response from the frozen figure. shikaku sighed at the boys response.  
“honestly iruka, he’s right. we could just manhandle you the entire way. you know that, were only doing it this way so you at least have some say in how this goes down. so just give it up kid and lets go get this over with.”  
iruka glared at him once more. the anbu shook his head before calling out to wolf.  
“he’s your kid man.”  
kakashi snorted.  
“mmhmm, he wasn’t this rebellious before i left him with you.”  
shikaku snorted.  
“bullshit he wasn’t.”  
kakashi chuckled at the man’s dour reply, they both knew that iruka had a fire in him that once ignited wouldn’t be put out easily. the boy didn’t like to give in and insisted in going down swinging most days. of course, that normally wasn’t a problem with the two anbu who had been helping the boy prepare for the new school year. today however, things had gotten a bit out of hand. hence why iruka was locked up by shikaku holding onto the boys shadow until iruka gave in to reason.  
the trio remained in near absolute silence for quite a while, the only sounds being their breathing and the occasional turn of kakashi’s book pages as the teen read. the anbu waited another hour before daring to bring up the subject once more.  
“so you tired yet?”  
iruka snorted at the anbu. nodding his head kakashi returned to his book without another word being said. shikaku sighed before muttering.  
“my wifes gonna kill me...and you.”  
kakashi snorted.  
“no she’s not.”  
“i’ll remind you of that when this is over with.”  
kakashi chuckled before waving a hand at the other anbu.  
“she may not like our...techniques, but she’ll understand.”  
shikaku snorted.  
“is that what i should say when she decides to skin me alive?”  
kakashi laughed at the man’s quick reply.  
“mah, she needs you still, you’ll be fine.”  
shikaku tilted his head a bit before snorting.  
“what because she wants a kid? yeah she doesn’t really need me all that much for that wolf. not enough to not skin me alive that is.”  
kakashi made a face behind his mask before muttering.  
“too much information. look, she’s your wife and i sincerely doubt she wants to have someone else’s kid. not after putting up with you for this long anyways.”  
shikaku was silent a moment before he stated.  
“i’m not sure if i should take that as a compliment or not.”  
kakashi waved a hand at him once more.  
“whatever works for you.”  
snorting shikaku turned his attention back to iruka and smirked beneath his mask. the boy looked bored to death and even his death glare wasn’t what it had been. seems like riding out the boys stubbornness might work after all. both shikaku and kakashi twisted their heads at the sound of a familiar pop, when the smoke cleared an anbu stood there. the man tilted his head to stare at the frozen form of iruka before looking at shikaku in surprise.  
“alright...i don’t think i want to know...wolf the hokage wants to see you.”  
kakashi nodded his head and hopped down from his perch on the tree branch. landing effortlessly he nodded to his comrade before gesturing his hand towards shikaku.  
“give him a hand ne?”  
the man nodded his head, but was unable to ask what shikaku needed his help for before kakashi disappeared in a flash of smoke. sighing the anbu looked at the shadow user and asked.  
“what do you need help with?”  
shikaku snorted before jerking his head towards iruka. the anbu followed the motion towards the boy who was glaring at the anbu and sighed.  
“seriously?”  
“seriously.”  
shaking his head, the anbu stepped closer to the boy and asked.  
“what’d you do?”  
iruka glared at the newcomer who was just at the edge of his vision.  
“make him let me go!”  
the anbu snorted.  
“yeah so not happening kid.”  
twisting about the anbu walked over towards shikaku and asked.  
“so what’d he do?”  
shikaku smirked beneath his mask before telling the man.  
“its not so much what he did, its what he wont do.”  
the anbu tilted his head before nodding.  
“alright...what wont he do?”  
shikaku chuckled before muttering.  
“where should i start?”

*************************

kakashi bowed to the elderly man before saying.  
“you wished to see me hokage-sama.”  
the man hummed around his pipe as he signed something before setting the paper aside and removing his pipe from his mouth. he let out a stream of smoke before speaking to the anbu before him.  
“yes, it was my understanding that you were going to make sure iruka was prepared for the coming school year. has something changed?”  
kakashi shook his head.  
“no hokage-sama.”  
the man nodded his head before asking.  
“so can you explain why the boy has missed the last two appointments set for him for the medical examination?”  
kakashi sighed before muttering.  
“cause he’s a smart little shit.”  
the hokage gave his anbu a wry smirk before asking.  
“did iruka trick you?”  
kakashi snorted before adding in a somewhat forlorn tone.  
“and shikaku, himiko, tsume...should i continue?”  
the hokage chuckled at the teen’s put out tone.  
“i see...and how exactly did he manage to trick all of you about something so benign as his entrance medical appointment?”  
kakashi snorted.  
“he played us.”  
“oh?”  
kakashi nodded his head before with a sigh said.  
“he told himiko and shikaku that i was taking him the other day, he told me that they were taking him the following day and just to cover his tracks he told tsume that he’d already gotten it done.”  
the hokage smirked around his pipe.  
“i see.”  
“for the life of me i cant figure out why he’s being so stubborn.”  
the hokage chuckled at kakashi before reminding him.  
“it wasn’t so long ago that i had a similar conversation with your sensei about you.”  
kakashi sheepishly ducked his head.  
“at least that was never about stupid things like a doctors appointment.”  
the hokage snorted at him before reminding him yet again.  
“no, it was far better to hear from him that you were refusing to listen to him and work with your teammates. something far more critical than a simple series of shots.”  
kakashi bowed his head.  
“hai.”  
“then you understand that although iruka’s stubbornness is amusing, it is still inherently dangerous yes?”  
kakashi nodded his head.  
“yeah, he needs the appointment. i know. and for the record i learned my lesson.”  
the hokage took a pull on his pipe as he nodded his head.  
“i know you have kakashi, you’ve become a fine shinobi and i know that your teammates and your sensei would be proud of how far you’ve come.”  
kakashi nodded a little slower than normal, he still had a hard time hearing things like that. it seemed in poor taste to be forgiven after the fact that he’d failed them all.   
“now, what are you doing to see that iruka attends this appointment?”  
kakashi snorted before admitting.  
“well right now he’s trapped by his own shadow until he complies.”  
the hokage raised a brow.  
“excuse me?”  
kakashi nodded his head.  
“yeah, ,shikaku grabbed the little brat by his shadow when he made to flee us. so now their having a stand off. we’ve already told him that we can forcibly get him to that appointment, but he still wont budge.”  
the hokage chuckled at the teen’s explanation, shaking his head the man asked.  
“have you perhaps taken the time to ask iruka why he’s so against the appointment?”  
kakashi was about to reply instantly only to pause as he realized that he didn’t remember any of them doing that. sighing kakashi muttered.  
“hai, i’ll go do that.”  
the hokage chuckled at the embarrassed anbu before him. he waved the boy off before saying.  
“im sure the boy has his reasons.”  
kakashi nodded his head before stating.  
“it better be a good one.”  
the hokage smiled at him before telling the anbu.  
“go and take care of this, we can meet another time to discuss your concerns about iruka’s past.”  
kakashi smiled beneath his mask.  
“you’ll tell me about it then?”  
the hokage hummed before stating.  
“if you are so intent to remain in the boys life, i believe it would be beneficial for you to understand where he is coming from, but as i said that will have to wait. go and see to iruka’s appointment and we can discuss these matters later.”  
“hai hokage-sama.”  
kakashi bowed one last time before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

*************************

kakashi reappeared in the field where he had left shikaku with iruka. he snorted when he saw that iruka was now seated on the ground, but no less captured by his shadow. shikaku was seated as well a ways off from the boy and chatting amicably with their comrade. the two anbu glanced at him before asking.  
“what’d the hokage want?”  
kakashi shot iruka a look before stating.  
“to chew me out for not getting iruka to his appointment.”  
iruka huffed at him, obviously feeling no remorse for that. shaking his head, kakashi walked over to his friends and sat down.  
“any progress?”  
the two men snorted. kakashi nodded his head before telling shikaku.  
“drag his butt over here would you?”  
the shadow user tilted his head at him before nodding. iruka squawked as he was suddenly standing up against his will and walking over to the anbu. he glared at them all before once more being seated in the grass.  
“don’t do that!”  
shikaku snorted at the ill tempered boy before asking kakashi.  
“what do you want me to do now? i don’t think this jutsu has the ability to knock sense into people.”  
kakashi and the other anbu chuckled.  
“no it doesn’t otherwise he would have given in hours ago.”  
the newcomer snorted before muttering.  
“i would have just dragged him kicking and screaming.”  
kakashi smirked beneath his mask before motioning towards iruka.  
“be my guest.”  
the man was startled upon hearing that and glanced towards the scowling boy. shaking his head he asked.  
“why haven’t you though? its not like he can put up much of a fight?”  
kakashi sighed before admitting.  
“cause i didn’t want him to completely despise me for doing that.”  
the anbu tilted his head before stating.  
“so you’d rather get chewed out by the hokage then have a little kid mad at you.”  
kakashi blinked before muttering.  
“shut up”  
he knew how crazy that sounded and by the looks the two anbu were giving him, they knew as well. not that shikaku could say much since he’d also backed kakashi up in the not forcing iruka front. ignoring the two men, he turned his attention towards the boy who was glaring at them.  
“iruka, the hokage pointed something out to me and i was hoping that you might answer something for me.”  
the boy glared at him before barking out.  
“what?”  
ignoring the boys petulant tone, kakashi asked.  
“why don’t you want to go and see the doctor?”  
iruka frowned a moment at the anbu before he said.  
“because”  
the anbu groaned collectively at the boys response. shikaku was the first to dare to ask.  
“because why?”  
iruka would have shrugged at that point in another attempt to avoid the question, but he didn’t have the ability to do so. instead the boy settled for looking at the ground with his eyes. the anbu waited to see if the boy would answer shikaku, but when he didn’t show signs of doing so kakashi spoke up once more.  
“you have to go iruka, otherwise you can’t attend the academy. you’ve done this before-”  
“it-it was different then”  
the boy stammered out. kakashi tilted his head at the boy’s response.  
“what do you mean it was different?”  
iruka swallowed before muttering quietly.  
“i-i wasn’t alone then.”  
shikaku frowned at the boy.  
“alone?”  
iruka looked up briefly to the anbu before returning his gaze to the ground.  
“m-my parents were there.”  
kakashi and shikaku sighed, the new anbu tilted his head before saying.  
“im sure they were, its pretty normal for parents to attend that kind of thing with their kids. its something new and scary, but i really don’t think that either raccoon or wolf are going to make you go alone.”  
both anbu shook their heads at the boy.  
“i was going to take you iruka, i wasn’t going to leave you alone.”  
iruka’s eyes latched onto the wolf masked teen.  
“y-you promise.”  
kakashi smiled beneath his mask.  
“i promise. now will you go to your appointment?”  
iruka swallowed nervously before saying.  
“o-okay. i’ll go.”  
kakashi sighed in relief, shikaku smiled upon hearing the boys response and canceled his jutsu at long last. iruka fell over in shock from being released so suddenly and giggled in the grass as he sat up once more.  
“that was weird.”  
the anbu snorted at him, kakashi got to his feet and leaned down to haul iruka to his feet.  
“come on, lets get you to the doctors before the hokage sends someone else after me.”  
iruka glanced up at wolf and smiled at the anbu.  
“i’ll protect you from the hokage.”  
kakashi and the other anbu chuckled.  
“smart ass, come on.”  
he held out his hand to the boy and iruka took it easily enough, still smiling up at the masked teen. kakashi shook his head before glancing towards his comrades.  
“wish me luck.”  
the pair disappeared a moment later leaving shikaku and the other anbu alone. shikaku glanced over to the other man and said.  
“is it bad that i don’t feel sorry for him?”  
the man snorted.  
“not in the least, after the shit he gave all of us...this is karma.”  
shikaku grinned beneath his mask, he’d have to tell his wife about this and kakashi of course. he couldn’t wait to see the teen’s reaction to that.


	35. examination day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> iruka goes for his medical exam, wolf at his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so its been a long week for me...i didn't go on vacation. i've been kinda taking it easy and took the days off from posting because of what happened. namely the day we were supposed to leave my mom had a vagal response to a knee shot and passed out at the clinic, full on out like a light and non-responsive shit. we got to go to the emergency room, her by ambulance me by car ahead of said ambulance. three hours later we got to take her home and that's kinda how our week went. the medical stuff we deal with is hard, but things like that are just terrifying...she's a kidney transplant patient so you never know if somethings going wrong with the transplant or what not, its not easy to deal with. so i took the days off as if i had been on vacation. luckily i saved up some chapters i'd written before this all happened so you get a chapter, i know its late at night, but i just wanted to post something. 
> 
> enjoy the chapter and sorry for ranting at you all about my shitty week. i hope to return to normal postings tomorrow, but we'll see. thanks for all your lovely comments and support for this fic. it makes my day to hear from you guys about it.

iruka fiddled with his cast as they waited for the doctor to come into the room. the amusement he had felt upon seeing people’s reactions to wolf escorting him had waned now that he was in the room itself.  
“it’ll be fine, you passed the last one right?”  
iruka nodded his head at the anbu.  
“yeah...but i don’t like shots.”  
kakashi snorted.  
“most people don’t. you’ll be fine, im not going anywhere.”  
iruka nodded to himself more than wolf. kakashi smiled beneath his mask, he was proud that iruka hadn’t put up any more fight after they’d talked to one another. he could tell the boy was uncomfortable by being here, but he also hadn’t tried to make some kind of excuse to leave. so there was that. he jerked his head around when a doctor knocked on the door before entering, he was staring at his chart as he asked.  
“umino iruka?”  
he looked up only to startle at the sight of wolf. iruka nodded his head and muttered.  
“that’s me.”  
the doctor’s head whipped around to the boy on the examination table before flitting back towards the anbu. kakashi smirked beneath his mask before daring to have a little fun with the doctor and possibly uplift iruka’s mood.  
“he’s a prisoner of the maximum security ward. im here for your safety.”  
iruka glanced to wolf before laughing, the doctor gave the anbu a put out look before nodding his head.  
“i see”  
he grumbled as he walked closer to iruka.  
“so your a criminal huh?”  
iruka giggled and nodded his head.  
“mmhmm i caught an anbu the other day.”  
the doctor gave the boy a strange look before shaking his head at the boys fantasies. he ignored the anbu’s own chuckles as he glanced towards the anbu who was present.  
“i can take it from here sir.”  
kakashi shook his head before telling the man.  
“i stay, though he’s no criminal mastermind, i promised to keep an eye on him.”  
the doctor smirked before nodding his head.  
“well then, far be it from me to argue with that.”  
twisting back around the doctor asked.  
“alright iruka, your paperwork says your here for your entrance exam for the academy. is that correct?”  
iruka nodded his head.  
“yeah...i got held back.”  
the man smiled good naturedly at the boy before scribbling something down.   
“alright, if you’ll hop down we’ll get your weight and height.”  
iruka did as asked and walked over to the scale. he stood still as the man glanced down to read what the machine said. the man hummed before motioning iruka over towards the height chart.  
“there we go, head up.”  
iruka stood still as the man positioned him, he scribbled down the findings before motioning iruka to go back to the exam table.  
“alright hop on up and we’ll get started.”  
iruka sighed as he climbed back up onto the exam table, he glanced to the silent form of wolf and asked.  
“do you have to do this?”  
the doctor and kakashi chuckled. deciding to make the boy feel a bit better, kakashi said.  
“mines far worse.”  
the doctor snorted at the anbu before gaining the boys attention once more.  
“alright, im going to feel along your bodies main chakra points and make sure everything’s in order. if something feels...off or hurts let me know.”  
iruka nodded his head and let the man lean him to lay horizontal across the table. iruka closed his eyes when he felt the man move near him, only to have his eyes open when he felt a hand land on his shoulder. he looked straight up and smiled upon seeing wolf staring down at him.  
“relax.”  
iruka nodded to the anbu. he stared at the teen’s ornate mask, getting lost in the beautiful design that symbolized how lethal, how strong the man was. iruka blinked and tilted his head down when the doctor called out.  
“there we are, alright im going to do a simple reflex test on you, just relax and try not to tense up. iruka nodded his head before laying back once more.   
“your doing fine iruka.”  
he jerked a bit when his leg jolted.  
“that felt weird.”  
kakashi chuckled.  
“normally does, you only need to really worry if it doesn’t do that.”  
iruka smirked at the anbu’s retort.  
“or if it falls off.”  
iruka giggled before saying.  
“it wont fall off.”  
kakashi shrugged.  
“you never know.”  
iruka smiled up at the anbu before glancing down at the doctor when he moved his hand around, testing his joints a bit.  
“well things seem to be in order, how much longer until your cast comes off?”  
iruka glanced down to his broken arm before shrugging.  
“a while.”  
the doctor gave the boy a patient look, but wolf cut in.  
“he’s had the cast for two weeks.”  
the doctor nodded his head.  
“good, another four to go before we do another scan then.”  
iruka sighed before muttering.  
“i’ll still have it when school starts.”  
kakashi patted the boys back before saying.  
“not so bad, your already going to be ahead of the other students who are just starting out. let em think they’ve got an edge over you and then blow them out of the water.”  
iruka giggled at the man’s statement before saying.  
“i don’t know any water jutsu’s like you.”  
kakashi chuckled.  
“true, but that’s not what i meant.”  
iruka smiled at him before saying.  
“at least its my other arm, i can still write and throw kunai.”  
“there ya go. besides the first couple weeks is all theory work.”  
the doctor smirked as he watched the anbu give his patient a pep talk. something he cant recall ever seeing before. shaking his head he coughed into his hand to gain their attention.  
“were almost done gentlemen and then you will be free to go.”  
they both nodded, the doctor smiled at them before stating.  
“i have a few inoculations that you need to get done, after that i’ll go over any things you might need to do to maintain a healthy form and then you can go.”  
iruka sighed and nodded.  
“okay...but do i have to get shots?”  
the doctor chuckled.  
“im afraid so.”  
iruka huffed, but nodded his head and watched warily as the man turned to collect the needed tools. he twisted his head when wolf patted his shoulder.  
“its really not so bad, a single shot is far easier than getting the dozen or so you’d get by not being vaccinated right?”  
iruka nodded his head.  
“alright, which arm would you prefer?”  
iruka sighed and held up his broken one.  
“its already useless.”  
the doctor and wolf chuckled at the boys resigned tone of voice.  
“its not useless iruka, its healing.”  
iruka shrugged at wolf before wincing as the doctor wiped his arm down with an alcohol swab.  
“alright, on the count of three-”  
“do you mean three?”  
the doctor blinked at the boy before looking to the anbu who was chuckling.  
“his last doctor had to set his arm and...tricked him.”  
“ah well yes...this time i do mean three.”  
iruka nodded his head before twisting his away from the sight of his arm about to be poked. kakashi shook his head at the boy, but ruffled the boys hair to try and calm him down.  
“deep breaths.”  
iruka nodded his head.  
“alright, one...two....three....poke.”  
iruka winced as the needle pierced his arm before muttering.  
“ow”  
kakashi smiled beneath his mask as he watched the doctor pull the needle out and wipe the boys arm.  
“all done, just two more.”  
iruka glanced at his arm and made to rub it, only to have wolf take his hand.  
“no touching till he’s done. you could contaminate it.”  
iruka sighed, but let the anbu hold onto his hand as the doctor prepared the second syringe.  
“alright. ready?”  
iruka nodded his head and twisted to look at wolf.  
“this sucks.”  
the anbu nodded his head back at him.  
“deep breath.”  
iruka sucked in a deep breath and slowly let it out as he heard the doctor count down before he winced. the sting of the needle entering and then the burning of the liquid it delivered bringing tears to the boys eyes.  
“ow...oww oww.”  
“shh your fine iruka. i know it doesn’t feel good.”  
kakashi stroked the boys head as he watched the doctor pull the needle out.  
“that was the tetanus shot.”  
kakashi nodded his head, it was necessary working with metal like all shinobi did, but it did tend to sting quite a bit. he rubbed iruka’s back with one hand while stroking the boys hair.  
“almost over. one more.”  
iruka sniffled and nodded his head. the doctor smiled as he prepped the last syringe.  
“alright iruka, just one more.”  
iruka nodded his head and waited. he heard the doctor count down and looked up at wolf before wincing as the sting of the needle punctured his arm. he sniffled and let out a small whine before the doctor called out.  
“all done.”  
iruka made to wrap his free hand around his arm, but wolf held him back while the doctor wiped the boys arm down and put a small amount of gauze around the inoculation sites.  
“that should stay on for an hour or two.”  
kakashi nodded his head before letting iruka’s hand go so the boy could cradle his arm now that it was safely protected by the clean gauze. the doctor scribbled some more things down on his papers before turning his attention to the boy who was much calmer now that the inoculations were done.  
“your doing well iruka, a little underweight, but your chart says that’s normal for you.”  
iruka nodded his head, not really caring what the man was saying. the doctor smiled before looking towards the anbu who had accompanied the boy.  
“he should drink plenty of fluids today and he might feel sleepy from the last one.”  
“let me guess, the poison starter pack?”  
the doctor snorted at the anbu’s nickname for the inoculation.  
“something like that, he’ll feel better by morning im sure.”  
kakashi nodded his head, he knew the shot was important, it was the beginning of getting shinobi immune to the more common poison’s out there, but it did tend to land one on their ass. sighing he glanced towards iruka and saw the boy wiping his face clean, he had calmed considerably since the doctor had finished.  
“thanks doc, i’ll take him home and make sure he drinks and takes it easy.”  
the man nodded his head.  
“good luck at the academy iruka.”  
the boy nodded once more to the man, not really paying any attention as the doctor turned and left. once the door was shut and he was once more alone with wolf did the boy mumble.   
“i don’t want to do that again.”  
kakashi smiled beneath his mask, he knew it was bad of him not to warn the boy about the future inoculations he’d need as he grew, but he figured that battle was better left for the future.  
“come on, lets get you home. you can drink some water and crash for a bit.”  
iruka shook his head.  
“im not sleepy.”  
kakashi chuckled.  
“give it a half an hour and you’ll be down for the count.”  
iruka nodded dumbly at the anbu before sliding off of the examination table. he looked up at the anbu before asking.  
“are you going to stay with me?”  
kakashi tilted his head at the boy.  
“do you want me too?”  
iruka nodded his head before interjecting.  
“o-only till i fall asleep...you don’t have to stay...afterwards.”  
kakashi smirked beneath his mask and nodded to the boy. taking his hand he performed the seals and transported them to iruka’s apartment.

**********************

kakashi got iruka settled in bed, two bottles of water near him and made him drink some water and take two tylenol before leaving the boy alone at last. iruka was curled up beneath his blankets and staring at him with drowsy eyes. smirking kakashi ran his hand through the boys hair as he sat beside the boy on the edge of his bed.  
“go to sleep, i’ll see you in the morning alright?”  
iruka nodded slowly at him. it took a while longer for the boys eyes to close, a few minutes later kakashi detected the boys breathing had fallen into his normal sleeping rhythm. nodding to himself he stood up and after ensuring that the boy was tucked in appropriately, made his way towards the door. he smirked as he glanced over his shoulder at the sleeping boy, he never would have thought that he’d be taking care of a pre-genin. shaking his head he muttered to himself as he walked down the boys hallway.  
“your laughing it up aren’t you sensei?”  
he smirked to himself before making the appropriate hand seals to transport himself to his own apartment. he needed to find a way to make today up to the boy, he had an idea and with a little luck he figured he could persuade the needed parties to do his bidding. after all it wasn’t like many could resist iruka, he wasn’t the only one who found the boy endearing.


	36. breaking all the rules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> iruka gets a little reward from kakashi for finally going to his medical exam. with the help from shikaku and himiko he manages to show the boy a unique side of konoha's forests.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so first off, sorry for the ranting yesterday...yeah i try not to do that. thanks for your support though and now i realize how ironic it was to post a chapter about medical shit while ranting about said medical shit...that kinda cracked me up. so here is the next chapter and its got plenty of cuteness for all of you. enjoy.

when kakashi arrived at iruka’s apartment the following morning he wasn’t surprised to see the boy wasn’t out of bed yet. he headed down the hallway and stopped just inside the door. he tilted his head before smirking to himself.  
“what are you doing?”  
iruka jumped before pouting at the sight of the anbu leaning against his door frame.  
“it itches.”  
kakashi chuckled as he walked further into the boys room and sat on the boys bed.  
“your arm?”  
he glanced down at the boy who was using a spoon to try and scratch his arm by wiggling it down the interior of his cast. iruka nodded his head.  
“its so annoying.”  
kakashi chuckled.  
“seems like it, be careful though you don’t want to hurt your arm or worse, get a spoon stuck in there.”  
iruka looked up at him with a smile.  
“i wouldn’t get it stuck.”  
kakashi shrugged before commenting.  
“i’ve seen some strange things.”  
iruka snorted.  
“liar.”  
kakashi chuckled at the boys put out look.  
“its true, i’ve seen some amazing things...some rather peculiar. getting a spoon stuck down your cast seems plausible to me.”  
iruka tilted his head at him before asking.  
“why are you here this early?”  
kakashi smirked, so the boy had noticed.  
“i have a surprise for you.”  
iruka blinked at the anbu before flatly asking.  
“the you have to go back to the doctor kind of surprise?”  
kakashi laughed and shook his head.  
“no no, i wouldn’t do that.”  
iruka gave him a look.  
“okay i would, but that’s not what’s happening today. you did really well yesterday so i figured you could use something to cheer you back up and reward you for not trying to bail out the window.”  
iruka blinked before saying flatly.  
“there wasn’t a window to bail out of.”  
kakashi snorted.  
“good point, regardless...you need to get dressed so we can go.”  
iruka nodded his head before asking.  
“is this another five mile hike? the waterfall was amazing...but it was a long way there.”  
kakashi smirked.  
“no, were staying close to the village today.”  
iruka nodded his head.  
“okay, i’ll be out in a minute.”  
kakashi smirked and got up, pausing he leaned over and pulled the spoon out of the boys cast and waved it at him.  
“i’ll put this in your sink.”  
iruka smiled at him and watched the anbu leave his room with the spoon. shaking his head, iruka got up and quickly threw on some clothes, securing his normal gear to himself he ran down the hallway and said.  
“im ready”  
“good. alright, take my hand.”  
iruka did so without much prompting, having gotten used to the mode of transportation the anbu favored. not a minute later the pair were disappearing from iruka’s apartment in a puff of smoke.

************************************

iruka smiled and waved at raccoon and himiko as he ran from wolf’s side. himiko smiled down at him while raccoon ruffled his hair before going to talk with wolf.  
“are you excited for your surprise?”  
iruka nodded his head.  
“you know what it is?”  
she laughed.  
“well i would hope so, me and raccoon helped to put together. in a manner of speaking. come on you can help me get the most important part.”  
iruka beamed and followed her into a nearby shed. kakashi smirked as he watched iruka race off beside himiko.  
“so your sure this is going to be something he likes? most do-”  
“trust me, he’s going to like this.”  
shikaku shrugged his shoulders before asking.  
“any sickness from the cocktail o death?”  
kakashi chuckled at the man’s nickname for the poison inoculation.  
“so far he’s been fine.”  
“still plenty of time for him to puke his guts up on you. some just take longer than others to react to it, good luck with that by the way.”  
kakashi snorted.  
“thanks.”  
the man shrugged before mentioning.  
“stuff is nasty as hell wolf. i was sicker than a dog for four days straight once it hit.”  
kakashi nodded his head.  
“knocked me down for two, but that’s only cause i’d already had half a dose from before...”  
“forgot about that, did you learn your lesson? no more touching plants that you cant recognize.”  
kakashi snorted.  
“ass, i didn’t know it was poison.”  
“and you learned right quick that it was didn’t you.”  
kakashi sighed and nodded.  
“though i’d like to think i took it rather well.”  
shikaku snorted.  
“you showed up on his doorstep coughing up blood and said that you thought something might be wrong.”  
kakashi smiled beneath his mask.  
“his face was kinda priceless.”  
shikaku hit kakashi upside the head.  
“idiot. he thought you were dying.”  
kakashi shrugged.  
“kinda felt that way actually.”  
shaking his head the man muttered.  
“well at least all iruka will have to deal with is the heaving, i don’t think that kid would take throwing up blood well.”  
kakashi shook his head.  
“no, i don’t think he would and i wouldn’t want him to go through that.”  
shikaku smirked to himself beneath his mask. iruka might not know it yet, but he owned kakashi. he’d never seen the teen so...devoted to another person. it had taken a lot of grief for him to change, but it seemed that having the boy in his life was the precursor to something far better. they both chuckled as they saw iruka struggling to pull a large sack, the boys feet sliding against the grass as he tugged on the heavy bag. himiko had one strung over her shoulder and was watching the boy with amused eyes, she glanced up to them and shook her head.  
“he has it all under control.”  
the anbu snorted at her before walking over. kakashi easily leaned down and hefted the bag over his shoulder. iruka was huffing and puffing from trying to drag the bag by himself.   
“nice try kid.”  
shikaku ruffled the boys hair before taking the bag from his wife. she smiled at him before holding out her hand to iruka. the boy took it and let the woman lead him along. the anbu trailing behind them.  
“where are we going and what are the bags for?”  
she smiled down at him.  
“shh you’ll ruin the surprise.”  
iruka bounced on his feet in excitement as he followed beside the woman. as they began to enter a forested area iruka looked around, it was suddenly so quiet, himiko smiled down at the boy before telling him.  
“make sure you stay quiet now.”  
iruka tilted his head at her before nodding his head, he glanced back to wolf and raccoon and saw that they were still right behind them. turning back around iruka asked in a bare whisper.  
“what’s that?”  
himiko smiled as they approached the gate,  
“its to keep them safely inside the clan’s area of the woods.”  
“oh...what’s in there?”  
she smiled and undid the seal on the gate before ushering the boy inside. iruka stepped inside and glanced around, there wasn’t anything there. himiko put her hands on the boys shoulders as she came to stand behind him.  
“okay, raccoon is going to call them and you and me and wolf are going to stay quiet and still for a moment. i’ll tell you when you can approach alright?”  
iruka glanced up at her and nodded.  
“okay.”  
raccoon walked around them and effortlessly tore the top of the bag and dumped its contents along the ground in a long line. once the grain was all poured out he tossed the bag aside and glanced back to iruka.  
“close your eyes.”  
iruka did as asked, himiko nodded to her husband and had her hand up prepared to block iruka’s view in case he peeked. the boy didn’t which relieved them all greatly as raccoon raised his mask to put his fingers in his mouth before letting out a loud whistle. he re-situated his mask and nodded to his wife.  
“alright iruka you can look now.”  
the boy opened his eyes before glancing around. it was the same as ever he looked to raccoon before asking.  
“why’d you whistle?”  
he smirked beneath his mask and told the boy.  
“to call them, they wont answer to himiko so i had to do it.”  
iruka nodded before supplying.  
“you had to lift your mask.”  
“i did.”  
iruka smiled at the man before asking.  
“what are they?”  
shikaku chuckled at the boy before shaking his head.  
“you’ll see soon enough, now stay quiet and you can hear them come to us.”  
iruka frowned, but did as told. sure enough there was a weird thumping sound off in the distance. slowly it got louder and louder, more defined with each passing moment. until iruka’s ears picked up the sounds of hooves, looking up to himiko he started to ask what was happening, but the woman put a finger to her mouth. iruka swallowed, but nodded. twisting his head back around he waited to see what was coming. it sounded like a hundred horses stampeding through the forest. it took a few more minutes of the cacophony of hooves before he began to see movement at the far end of the forest. tawny shapes came into view bit by bit before they became actual moving creatures with shapes that iruka began to put together as they drew closer. iruka’s eyes widened when he realized what he was seeing, it wasn’t horses that were running towards them. it was deer. iruka’s face split into a wide smile as the animals began to slow upon reaching them the snorting creatures paid them no mind as they dove into the grain spilled among the ground. shikaku smirked at the sight of his families deer before turning to see iruka’s reaction. the boys mouth was open a bit as he stared wide eyed at the large herd before him.  
“you like them?”  
iruka glanced towards the anbu and nodded.  
“they’re amazing.”  
shikaku chuckled before saying.  
“they are pretty special, they aren’t like the deer you find in the woods.”  
iruka tilted his head at that.  
“they aren’t?”  
the anbu shook his head as he reached out and stroked the line of a doe’s neck, she ignored his touches as she ate.  
“no, these deer have chakra lacing their bodies. it coalesces in their antlers and when they shed their antlers can be used for medicinal purposes.”  
iruka made a shocked sound upon hearing that. himiko gently nudged the boy forward, iruka froze and looked to her.  
“its alright, they’re quite tame iruka. they know us.”  
iruka swallowed nervously before allowing the woman to pull him forward towards the large creatures. wolf followed, he swung the bag of feed over his shoulder and plopped it down before iruka. kneeling down he used a kunai to cut the top open before telling iruka.  
“you can feed them.”  
iruka blinked at the anbu in shock before looking to raccoon. the man nodded.  
“put some feed in your hand and lay it flat. they wont bite you.”  
iruka smiled and did just that, diving his hand into the open bag he scooped up a handful of grain before stepping forward with his hand laid flat. the deer didn’t even seem to care that he was a person, more interested in the grain in his hand than him. iruka giggled as he felt the creatures lips nibbling against him gently.  
“it tickles.”  
the adults smirked at the boy as they watched him feed the deer. iruka would come back to the bag for more before returning to the herd. kakashi dipped his own hand into the feed before standing and coming to stand beside iruka. holding out his hand he let the animals take the offered food as he asked.  
“good surprise?”  
iruka glanced up to him with a large smile on his face.  
“this is amazing. i didn’t know there were deer inside the village.”  
kakashi chuckled and nodded.  
“the nara clan has been looking after a herd like this for generations. the deer respond to them a lot like tsume’s dogs do to her and the other inuzuka’s.”  
iruka nodded his head as he glanced back to the doe nibbling on his hand.  
“how come we don’t learn about this in school?”  
kakashi smirked beneath his mask, but let shikaku address that particular question.  
“the secrets of a particular clan remain inside that clan, its to protect not only the clan’s secrets, but also the village on a whole.”  
iruka glanced towards the man.  
“so no one knows you have deer?”  
the man chuckled as he petted a nearby deer, shaking his head he explained.  
“a lot of villagers know we have deer and many even know that they have properties that are beneficial to the village. they don’t know that the deer respond to us like the inuzuka’s dogs, just like the village doesn’t understand how the inuzuka’s control their dogs. its no different than the hyuuga’s or uchiha’s eyes. something that is particular to a clan that is known, but never really talked about.”  
iruka frowned before muttering.  
“that’s stupid.”  
the adults chuckled at the boys put out tone of voice.  
“did you have any classmates that were a part of the large clans?”  
iruka thought about it a moment before saying.  
“there was a girl from the hyuuga clan.”  
“that’s it?”  
iruka shrugged before mentioning.  
“i didn’t really pay attention to who was in class with me, we weren’t friends.”  
shikaku nodded his head.  
“perhaps this year you could try to get to know some of the other students.”  
iruka made a face before holding up his broken arm.  
“already did, no thanks.”  
the group sighed at the boys flat statement.   
“iruka that was one classmate and a poor one at that, he shouldn’t hold you back from making friends.”  
kakashi tried to beseech the boy to give the other students a chance at the very least. iruka gave him an appraising look before sighing.  
“i guess.”  
nodding his head, kakashi rubbed the boys shoulder before asking.  
“surely you want to get to know some of them, what happens when you graduate? you’ll have teammates from your class to get along with and work along side each other.”  
iruka bit his lip as he thought that through.  
“yeah...i will.”  
looking up at the anbu iruka nodded before telling the man flatly.  
“i’ll give them a chance, but if someone breaks my arm again im using my next reward like you suggested.”  
shikaku and himiko were stunned when kakashi threw his head back and laughed at the boys cryptic statement. iruka tilted his head at the laughing anbu.  
“why are you laughing? you said it was a better use of one.”  
kakashi shook his head at the boy.  
“fair enough iruka, if someone breaks your arm again i’ll figure something out.”  
iruka gave the anbu a wary look before saying.  
“is it against the rules to have you string them up by their ankles?”  
kakashi snorted.  
“trust me kid, were breaking all the rules.”  
iruka smiled at him before twisting back around to feed the deer once more.  
“im okay with that.”  
kakashi sighed before giving shikaku and himiko a look that seemed to say ‘give me patience.’ the pair shook their heads at him before returning to the days activity. they’d leave it up to him to figure out what to do with iruka.


	37. making friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> iruka is going to the opening ceremony for his new class. a chance to mingle with his new classmates before school starts and get to know his new sensei a bit. kakashi helps the kid pick out what to wear and wishes him luck. the anbu is surprised to find himself summoned to the hokage's office later that night only to find out that iruka had a reaction to his shot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another day another chapter. this one is pretty cute and you cant help but feel sorry for iruka because the poor kid gets his hopes up so much. plus kakashi is kinda clueless, but he's trying alright lol. enjoy and let me know what you guys think.

“are you sure about this?”  
kakashi smirked beneath his mask.  
“im sure. have i steered you wrong before?”  
iruka thought a moment before muttering.  
“you’ve tied me to a tree like a billion times.”  
kakashi snorted.  
“a billion really?”  
iruka nodded his head. shaking his head the anbu replied.  
“that aside i’ve never done anything to lead you astray, besides this will be good for you.”  
“how?”  
kakashi blinked.  
“how what?”  
“how will this be good for me?”  
kakashi winced beneath his mask, he hated it when iruka caught onto things.  
“so are you going to wear the formal wear or the usual opening attire for the academy?”  
iruka stared at him a moment before he muttered.  
“you changed the subject.”  
‘why yes i did and curse you for noticing.’  
“hmm? i did?”  
iruka frowned at him and nodded.  
“you did. so how will this be good for me?”  
kakashi sighed and finally came clean.  
“i don’t know...cause it will get you to socialize with other kids your age.”  
iruka tilted his head before asking.  
“did you have to do this?”  
“no”  
“why not?”  
kakashi sighed.  
“i was a little...ahead of my class.”  
“ahead?”  
‘yeah like by a few years...’  
“don’t worry about me, im not normal. so which is it?”  
he pointed to the two garments before iruka sighed.  
“wolf?”  
“hmm?”  
“do i have to wear one of those?”  
kakashi tilted his head, he couldn’t blame the boy for not wanting to be all dolled up for something like this. it was tradition, but the anbu couldn’t force the boy to even go. shrugging the anbu replied.  
“do you have something else you’d rather wear?”  
iruka smiled and nodded, he ran to his closet and dug through it. kakashi smirked beneath his mask as he watched the boy rummage through his own closet.   
“here it is”  
iruka twisted around, what the boy was holding up definitely wasn’t something one would wear to this particular function. smirking to himself kakashi shrugged.  
“you want to wear that, wear it.”  
iruka beamed at him. the boy ran to the bathroom to change seeing as the anbu was sitting on the edge of his bed. kakashi sighed and idly wondered if he could be blamed for the boy breaking tradition.   
‘probably’   
he smirked to himself and looked up when iruka came running back out. he was smiling as he wore the bright green kimono. the swirling patterns of leaves stitched along it made it stand out even more. kakashi smiled beneath his mask, he was definitely going to hear about this.  
“looks good”  
iruka smiled at him before asking.  
“are you going?”  
kakashi shook his head.  
“nah, most kids would freak at the sight of me and most kids parents would be concerned at best. so best i go and do something else. you can tell me all about it.”  
iruka nodded his head at the anbu.  
“okay. i’ll see you tomorrow then?”  
kakashi rose from the bed and nodded to the pre-genin.  
“i’ll see you tomorrow. don’t be late.”  
iruka smiled at him.  
“i wont.”  
kakashi made the hand seals and disappeared leaving iruka to head off to the academies opening ceremony. iruka spun around and looked at himself in the mirror, giving himself a nod he made his way towards the front of his apartment. he was going to make a great impression on his new sensei.

*******************

kakashi frowned when he felt his anbu tattoo flare. sighing he tucked his book away and vanished in a puff of smoke. he reappeared before the hokage and blinked at the sight before him. iruka was presently asleep on the hokage’s couch, a chunin standing next to the boy.  
“hokage-sama?”  
the man smiled around his pipe before nodding to him.  
“wolf good, i was hoping you wouldn’t be too indisposed to help us out.”  
he frowned beneath his mask, the hokage knew damn well he’d come regardless of being busy or not. glancing towards the chunin he blinked upon noticing something. the man’s vest, shirt, and pants were damp.  
“what happened?”  
the man sighed and waited for the hokage to nod before he said.  
“iruka got sick at the event.”  
kakashi walked over the second he heard the words. the cloying scent of sickness making him wince. he glanced towards the chunin before sighing.  
“he threw up on you.”  
the man sighed and nodded.  
“he threw up a lot anbu-san...the hokage told me that he had his boosters the other day?”  
kakashi wanted to hit himself on the forehead for forgetting that.  
“right...damn. i thought he wasn’t going to have a reaction.”  
the chunin gave a mirthless chuckle.  
“he had a reaction alright...”  
kakashi scowled at the man, the chunin’s adam’s apple bobbed as he swallowed nervously. tearing his gaze away from the man he glanced down to iruka. he was flushed and perspiring a bit. kneeling down he reached out a gloved hand to brush the boys hair away.  
“is he okay?”  
“i-i uh think so. he seemed to feel a bit better once he got it out of his system.”  
kakashi nodded his head as he watched the boy sleep.  
“i called you wolf in the hope that you might take iruka home and watch over him for me.”  
kakashi twisted his head at the hokage and bowed his head.  
“of course hokage-sama.”  
standing back up the anbu regarded the chunin a moment before asking with a resigned tone of voice.  
“did he even talk to any of the kids his age?”  
the chunin bit his lip before shaking his head. sighing kakashi twisted about to pick iruka up when the chunin suddenly said.  
“but if the comments from some of the other boys was anything to go by he might not need to worry much about being outcast for his sickness...they seemed to find it cool.”  
kakashi smirked beneath his mask.  
“they would.”  
the chunin chuckled as he nodded.  
“mmhmm, i think iruka wont have a problem finding some friends in his class once he’s better that is.”  
kakashi smiled and after picking up the downed boy nodded to the chunin.  
“thank you.”  
the man waved him off.  
“just try and let him know that despite the girls being repulsed by it, the boys were quite energized by the fact that he could throw up that much...i believe the akimichi boy was stunned by the fact that iruka’s so small.”  
kakashi chuckled.  
“he’s full of surprises, though i doubt he’ll find this one all that endearing.”  
the chunin smirked.  
“he’ll do fine, im sure we’ll see great things from him...though i do hope none will be this personal in the future.”  
the man groused a bit as he motioned to his clothing. kakashi snorted.  
“i’ll get him home and make sure he stays in bed until it passes.”  
the chunin nodded before turning and bowing to the hokage. with a wave the hokage sent the man on his way. alone once more, kakashi approached the man’s desk iruka held in his arms.  
“i really didn’t think he was going to react.”  
the hokage smiled.  
“yes well im sure now we know better as far as the boys tolerance is concerned.”  
kakashi snorted.  
“if your referring to his ability to not get sick until day three and then release an alarming amount of vomit onto his teacher, im now very aware of what to expect in the future.”  
the hokage smiled.  
“take him home.”  
nodding kakashi adjusted his hold on iruka before forming the seals to take them to iruka’s apartment.

*********************

kakashi smiled as he settled iruka into his bed. gently pulling the boys kimono off and tossing it towards the boys hamper. he was sure that iruka might never want to see that again after tonight. he went and retrieved a few items from the kitchen and bathroom before reconvening in the boys bedroom. sitting on the edge of the bed the teenager draped a cool cloth over the boys heated forehead. iruka moaned a bit before falling still once more. nodding, kakashi next wiped the boys chest and stomach down, he’d managed to get himself covered in bile during his little escapade in vomiting up his weight in bile. how he managed that he wasn’t sure, but based on how the chunin looked, he was sure that the akimichi kid had a reason to be impressed. snorting he shook his head at the sight of the resting boy.  
“you had to make an impression didn’t you? i hope that chunin’s right about your classmates.”  
he didn’t want to think about the prospect of iruka being shunned by his peers again. he couldn’t. sighing kakashi did his best to wipe the boy down and dry him off before covering him with a blanket. assured that the boy was as comfortable as he was liable to get for now. kakashi moved off of the bed to throw the used washcloth in the hamper. sighing the anbu glanced towards iruka before heading down the hallway. once he was in the boys living room did he use a spark of chakra to summon shikaku. he knew the man would come and figured he wouldn’t catch any shit for summoning him once the older man saw where he’d been summoned too. sure enough a second later the man appeared. he frowned behind his mask for all of a minute before asking.  
“what’s up?”  
kakashi sighed before muttering.  
“he’s become acquainted with the cocktail o death.”  
shikaku paused a moment before snorting.  
“how bad?”  
“bad”  
the anbu nodded his head.  
“okay...were you here when it started or-”  
kakashi shook his head before stating.  
“the hokage summoned me, iruka went to the academies open night for his class. his first chance to meet some of the kids he’ll be with for the next year.”  
shikaku muttered under his breath.  
“i don’t like where this is going.”  
kakashi ignored him and continued.  
“needless to say when i arrived at the hokage’s office there was a chunin instructor who had been thoroughly puked on.”  
shikaku shook his head.  
“damn...that’s...damn.”  
kakashi nodded his head.  
“iruka was passed out on the hokage’s couch, he got sick in front of the entire group of people in attendance.”  
shikaku sighed as he reached up as if to rub his head only to realize he was wearing his mask. grunting in frustration, he let his hand fall back to his side.  
“so...we hold him back till next year?”  
kakashi snorted.  
“no, he needs to go now. from what the chunin told me, some of the boys in attendance thought iruka’s performance was amazing.”  
shikaku laughed.  
“your kidding.”  
kakashi shook his head.  
“apparently the akimichi boy didn’t see how it was possible for iruka to vomit that much seeing as he’s so scrawny.”  
shikaku was nearly bent over as he laughed.  
“oh god...i-cant...i cant...your kidding me right?”  
kakashi smirked beneath his mask.  
“i brought iruka home and he’s been sleeping ever since.”  
shikaku nodded as he straightened himself out.  
“sure sure...okay, so he managed to introduce himself to his entire class by vomiting all over his new teacher and himself.”  
“pretty much.”  
the anbu sighed.  
“i don’t think there’s much we can do about that...i mean unless we try and convince someone from the ino clan to wipe their memories.”  
kakashi glared at the man.  
“theorizing how to contain this isn’t why i called you.”  
the shadow user tilted his head.  
“oh?”  
nodding kakashi waved his hand towards the boys bedroom.  
“i was hoping that you and himiko might help me look after him while he’s sick...i-im not the best at things like that...wounds i can handle...colds and...this not so much.”  
shikaku smirked beneath his mask.  
“and you think we have a lot of practice?”  
kakashi sighed and shook his head. seeing that the boy in front of him was at a loss, shikaku muttered.  
“fine, i’ll go tell her what’s going on. she can make some soup for him. in the meantime get him clean and tucked into bed.”  
“already done.”  
kakashi said in a proud voice. shikaku smirked beneath his mask.  
“ okay, good. now you get to sit beside him until he wakes up and try to get him to drink some water. oh and get a bucket handy.”  
“huh?”  
shikaku grinned to himself.  
“for the vomit wolf.”  
“he’s done.”  
shikaku shook his head.  
“no, he’s just out of stuff to throw up, trust me, he’ll be heaving when he wakes up. so get one and put it by the bed. unless of course you want to look like that chunin from earlier.”  
kakashi grimaced and took a hasty step back. shikaku nodded his head.  
“that’s what i thought. i’ll be back in a bit. watch over him until we get here.”  
kakashi sighed and nodded, watching as the man disappeared leaving him once more alone with a sick child.  
“where am i supposed to find a bucket?”


	38. in sickness and in health

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> iruka wakes up and realizes that he threw up on his teacher in front of his new class, kakashi consoles the sick boy and waits eagerly for shikaku and himiko to arrive to help him take care of the boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you to all the new reviewers, it was nice to know that some people have been lurking in the shadows enjoying the fic. sorry for the late post, but i was playing a video game and lost track of time lol. im sure you wont mind since you get a chapter, albeit a late one. enjoy.
> 
> keep the comments and kudos coming folks, they feed my muse.

kakashi was eternally grateful when iruka proved shikaku wrong. as soon as the kid woke up, all he did was stare at him in a confused fashion before asking in a equally confused tone of voice.  
“did i throw up on my teacher?”  
kakashi sighed and nodded, he knew he couldn’t lie to the kid. iruka closed his eyes as if he was tired only to mutter.  
“damn”  
“hey language”  
kakashi called out reproachfully, iruka tilted his head to the side to stare at him as he opened his eyes once more.  
“thought shinobi could curse”  
“they can, your not a shinobi yet. so lay off the language. you don’t want to know what himiko or tsume would do if they heard you say that.”  
iruka made a face before stating.  
“couldn’t be worse than throwing up on my sensei in front of the entire class or having my mouth taste like death.”  
kakashi chuckled.  
“you don’t know what death tastes like, come on, lets get you up and you can brush your teeth. that will take care of at least one of your problems.”  
iruka nodded slowly and let the anbu help him slide out of bed. iruka put a hand over his mouth and kakashi froze.  
“you going to be sick?”  
the teen couldn’t help but ask in a very uncomfortable tone. iruka shook his head, but didn’t remove his hand. nodding kakashi slowly pulled the boy along to the bathroom. iruka took a few deep breaths before letting his hand fall once more.  
“sorry”  
“you’ve got nothing to apologize for, a lot of people react to the shot like that.”  
iruka turned his head to stare up at the anbu.  
“a lot of people throw up on their sensei?”  
kakashi chuckled and shook his head.  
“no, no most don’t do that, but a lot of people do throw up.”  
iruka nodded as he liberally coated his toothbrush in toothpaste. the anbu standing a few feet away watching over him as he meticulously scrubbed his mouth clean. spitting into the sink iruka grabbed the nearby glass and filled it with water to rinse his mouth out. once he was as decontaminated as possible did the pre-genin sigh and mutter.  
“i don’t feel good.”  
“didn’t expect you too, but if you don’t think your going to throw up how about we get you back to bed.”  
iruka nodded and let the anbu lead him back to his bedroom. climbing into his bed, iruka turned on his side as wolf tucked the blankets around him.  
“did you get sick?”  
“hmm? oh when i had the shot? uh...mine was a bit...different, but i suppose the easy answer is yes. yes i did get sick.”  
iruka frowned a moment before asking.  
“how was it different.”  
kakashi scratched the back of his head before muttering.  
“long story short i ended up puking blood all over my sensei after getting into some lethal plants and so i got like a triple dose of that stuff which just made me worse for a time...it wasn’t a good week.”  
iruka’s eyes widened upon hearing the teen’s story.  
“im not going to puke up blood am i?”  
kakashi chuckled and shook his head.  
“not unless you’ve been playing around with dangerous plant life while my back was turned.”  
iruka shook his head.  
“then you’ll be fine. you’ll be sick a few days, but it’ll pass and then you’ll be back to normal.”  
iruka seemed to relax some upon hearing that.  
“what do i do about school?”  
“what about it?”  
iruka gave the anbu a stern look like he was stupid.  
“i threw up on my sensei wolf.”  
the anbu shrugged.  
“trust me, im sure that man’s been through plenty worse than a kid puking on him.”  
iruka winced at that.  
“relax, he wasn’t upset iruka. he was actually kind of amused which really calls into question his current mental stability...but who am i to judge.”  
iruka smiled a bit upon hearing that before he muttered.  
“the other kids-”  
“the other kids were apparently amazed that someone so small could vomit that much. congrats you made an akimichi kid feel awkward.”  
iruka blinked at him before sighing.  
“the girls screamed.”  
kakashi chuckled.  
“girls tend to do that, they’ll grow up in a few years and things like that wont faze them. look at tsume and himiko, do you honestly think something like you puking in front of them would have them screaming?”  
iruka shook his head.  
“well there you have it.”  
the pre-genin sighed as he snuggled into his blankets. blinking up at the anbu leaning against his wall across from him.  
“are you staying?”  
“someone has to make sure you don’t throw up all over the place. besides i promised your teacher and the hokage to watch out for you. get some rest iruka, you’ll feel better in a bit.”  
the boy nodded and closed his eyes, few minutes passed before iruka mumbled.  
“i didn’t know i could throw up that much either.”  
kakashi chuckled at the boys statement.  
“go to sleep”  
iruka smiled as he drifted back to sleep. kakashi shook his head at the audacity of the boys statement.

******************

kakashi’s head came up and tilted before he nodded to himself. glancing towards the still asleep iruka, the anbu twisted about and headed through the doorway and down the hallway to the living room where the other people who had just arrived were.   
“ohayo”  
himiko smiled at him.  
“how is he?”  
“sick as a dog...but he hasn’t thrown up again.”  
she smirked at him before glaring at her husband as he asked in a far too amused tone of voice.  
“did you find a bucket?”  
kakashi snorted at him.  
“no”  
the man shook his head.  
“so what were you going to-”  
kakashi sighed before muttering.  
“a pot”  
the anbu tilted his head before nodding.  
“spose that’d work.”  
himiko sighed at them before pushing past kakashi to go check on iruka. once the woman was gone did shikaku ask.  
“he wake up again?”  
“yeah, he was out of it at first and then he was pretty much just complaining about the fact that he threw up an alarming amount onto his teacher in front of his new class.”  
shikaku shook his head.  
“poor kid.”  
kakashi shrugged.  
“other than the girls, his teacher said the boys were just impressed with the sheer amount he produced.”  
shikaku snorted.  
“kids.”  
kakashi nodded his head before twisting around as himiko appeared once more.  
“he’s still asleep, he’s running a fever though.”  
kakashi sighed.  
“so he’s not getting better?”  
she gave him a put out look.  
“it takes time wolf. he’s not going to miraculously get better over night.”  
the anbu shrugged his shoulders to her. himiko glared at him before stating in a clipped tone.  
“go make tea.”  
“tea?”  
she nodded.  
“when he wakes up he should drink something, we don’t want him getting dehydrated on top of the rest of this.”  
kakashi sighed and dutifully headed into the kitchen. shikaku smirked beneath his mask before telling his wife.  
“he’s utterly clueless.”  
she smirked at him before patting his chest plate.  
“be nice.”  
he snorted.  
“are you kidding me, he’s acting like the kid is dying.”  
she gave him a firm look that had the shadow user sighing.  
“fine fine...your no fun.”  
she smirked at him before heading into the kitchen to see what was taking kakashi so long. shikaku wandered over to the boys couch and fell backwards into it. sighing he stretched his hands behind his head as a pillow and relaxed. a minute later saw kakashi coming out and slumping into the nearby chair.  
“what you couldn’t make tea?”  
kakashi glowered at him before muttering.  
“i wasn’t doing it right...how hard is it to make tea?”  
shikaku snorted.  
“depends on how you were trying to make it.”  
kakashi glared at him.  
“boil water, put tea leaves in, steep, pour.”  
shikaku smirked beneath his mask.  
“ah see that’s where you went wrong.”  
kakashi sat up straighter.  
“what? what’d i do?”  
smirking to himself, shikaku leaned forward as if he was about to tell him some secret he didn’t want his wife hearing.  
“you were doing it yourself.”  
kakashi blinked before scowling.  
“she to-”  
shikaku nodded his head.  
“mmhmm exactly.”  
kakashi shook his head.  
“that makes no sense.”  
shikaku laughed before waving a hand at him.  
“welcome to my world.”  
“what world is that husband?”  
kakashi snickered as he saw the man freeze.  
“ah i was just telling wolf all about married life, what he’s missing out by devoting his time to work and all that.”  
himiko set the tray of tea down before leveling a glare on her husband.  
“don’t bullshit me.”  
shikaku sighed and lowered his head.  
“hai, sorry.”  
she glared at him before looking over to kakashi.  
“and you, what were you thinking?”  
kakashi swallowed, no longer amused as the wrath of the woman was now geared towards him.  
“ano...what?”  
she snorted.  
“you don’t mix two different kinds of tea leaves together if they don’t compliment each other. that concoction you made would have had the poor boy throwing up again with how bitter it would have been.”  
kakashi glanced towards shikaku for some kind of help, but the anbu was just staring at him. looking back to himiko, kakashi swallowed before saying.  
“uh..my bad?”  
she snorted at him before handing him a cup of tea. kakashi took it before looking up at the woman in confusion.  
“go ahead, i’ll go sit with iruka so you two can drink some tea.”  
kakashi smiled and nodded. himiko handed a cup to her husband before taking the tray with her down the hallway. kakashi and shikaku waited until she was inside the room with iruka before removing their masks.  
“so...married life huh?”  
“shut it.”  
kakashi smirked around the first sip of tea.

****************************

himiko smiled as she gently bathed the feverish boys forehead with a damp cloth. iruka snuggled up against her beneath his blankets.   
“your such a sweet boy”  
making sure the boy was covered with his blankets and not wet from the cloth, but suitably cooled by it. she picked up her tea cup and took a drink as she watched the boy sleep. it was hard to imagine that the boy had been on his own since the kyuubi attack. it made her heart ache to know the boy had to have taken care of himself at some point during those years since his parents were killed. no child should have to grow up that fast in her opinion, had she known about the boy she would have taken him in right then and there. she sighed, of course that wouldn’t have been possible, she had still been recovering from her own injuries and shikaku had been busier than ever in trying to secure the village since that fateful night. they wouldn’t have had time to take care of a grieving little boy.

it was the realization of that, that hurt most of all. that they would have chosen the easier route instead of taking the boy in at that time simply because they didn’t know him like they did now. shaking her head she consoled herself somewhat in the fact that they were in the boys life now. she was sure that both her and her husband would be around the boy until their last breath now that they’d met the charismatic boy. a wry grin came to her face when she thought about kakashi stumbling across the boy and then continuing to get involved with him. she had his stubbornness to thank for being included in the boys life now. she set her tea aside a moment later when iruka moved under the covers and made a small noise of discontent. rubbing the boys back she whispered.  
“shh your alright iruka, just relax.”  
the boys brow furrowed before his eyes squinted open to look up at her.  
“hi-”  
“hello iruka, we came by to see how you were doing, i hope you don’t mind.”  
he smiled up at her and shook his head.  
“where’s everyone else?”  
she smiled down at him before saying.  
“they’re out in the living room having some tea, do you want wolf?”  
iruka thought a moment before shaking his head.  
“let him have tea, he never gets to have any cause of his stupid mask.”  
she chuckled at him and nodded.  
“very true. how do you feel?”  
he made a face that had her chuckling once more.  
“mmhmm i figured as much. i brought some homemade soup over for you for when your feeling up to eating again. right now we just need to make sure your drinking enough.”  
iruka sighed and nodded his head.  
“yeah...i threw up.”  
“so i heard, but you haven’t gotten sick again?”  
iruka shook his head.  
“when i stood up i almost did...i don’t feel as bad laying down.”  
“that’s normal, moving around tends to make people nauseous. you can just stay in bed for the next few days alright?”  
iruka nodded his head before asking.  
“are you and raccoon going to stay?”  
she smiled down at him.  
“would you like us too?”  
iruka bit his lip before mumbling.  
“i-i don’t want to be a bother...wolf’s already staying with me, even though he’s probably busy as it is.”  
himiko shook her head at him.  
“its no trouble iruka and the hokage gave wolf the time to take care of you. don’t worry about any of that alright?”  
the boy nodded once more before asking in a curious tone.  
“could the deer make me better?”  
she laughed and shook her head.  
“im sorry iruka, it doesn’t work like that. your not really sick sweetie, your just reacting to the shot they gave you at the hospital.”  
iruka sighed before frowning a moment.  
“i told him shot’s were bad.”  
she smirked.  
“who? wolf?”  
iruka nodded.  
“well im sure he agree’s with you there.”  
“he’s not the one throwing up”  
the boy groused. himiko chuckled at the put out boy.  
“i’ll make sure he knows how unfair that is.”  
iruka’s lips twitched a bit into a smile.  
“okay.”  
chuckling himiko gently brushed the boys hair out of his face.  
“go back to sleep okay? i’ll be right back, im going to go check on those two anbu. never can leave them alone for long. they get into trouble.”  
iruka smiled at her before nodding, snuggling down into his blankets the boy closed his eyes as himiko got up and headed down the hallway.

*********************

shikaku and kakashi replaced their masks long before himiko left iruka’s bedroom, having finished their tea earlier. she smiled at them as she leaned against the doorway.  
“iruka finds it wholly unfair that he was subjected to that shot and is the one vomiting when you rallied for him to get one.”  
kakashi snorted.  
“he needed it.”  
she shrugged before turning her attention towards her husband.  
“he was also quite put out when he heard that our deer cant fix him.”  
shikaku chuckled at his wife.  
“is he now?”  
she smirked.  
“mmhmm, he went onto say that shots were bad.”  
the anbu snorted at her. himiko smiled at them before telling her husband.  
“oh and by the way, were staying here until he gets better.”  
she glanced towards kakashi before nodding at him.  
“so are you.”  
with that she twisted back around and walked back down the hallway. shikaku sighed before muttering.  
“you i understand...me im a little at a loss for...why do i have to stay?”  
kakashi had just started to shrug when himiko yelled down the hallway.  
“because i said so!”  
kakashi snickered at shikaku who was shaking his head.  
“ah the bliss of marriage.”  
“don’t make me hurt you kid.”  
kakashi chuckled at him before pouting when shikaku countered.  
“just for that, if he pukes, your on bucket duty.”  
“are you sure your deer wouldn’t cure this?  
shikaku snorted.  
“i wish.”


	39. inheritance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> iruka's sickness continues and kakashi finds out just how horrible he is at taking care of someone. the pair get to talk about chakra affinities and the topic slowly changes to iruka's past village. some startling revelations are told and kakashi is left wondering just who iruka is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so for those of you with squeamish tendencies there is language used to describe iruka's sickness, but i really don't categorize it as being detailed or graphic whatsoever. this chapter is very important to the overall plot of the story so i would recommend that you just hold tight and bare with the few lines of eew if that bothers you. nothing is really described past the words heave and whatnot so i think you guys will be fine. 
> 
> other than that we get some more background on iruka's past and kakashi begins to realize just how much iruka means to him and what lengths he'll go to see the boy protected from any who would want to harm him.

much to kakashi’s dismay iruka didn’t get better over night. the poor kid continued to run a nasty fever and had started throwing up again, though he had nothing to actually throw up. still seeing the boy heave in what had to be a painful jerking of his internal muscles, the anbu wasn’t sure what to do to be of any help. he’d already hauled the boy into the bathroom so he could at least not make a mess if he did manage to throw anything up, not that he was. now kakashi found himself standing in the middle of the kids bathroom glancing around as if seeking some kind of hidden orders as to what to do. himiko and shikaku had gone home with the promise to return in a few hours, wanting to let iruka and him settle in since the boy had been doing well. it seemed that fate wanted to kick him in the balls because it was very apparent to him that they were not fine now. swallowing nervously kakashi asked the sweaty moaning boy.  
“iruka do you need something?”  
the boy shook his head minutely against his arm as he rested against the toilet seat. biting his lip beneath his mask, kakashi hovered around the boy, unsure what to do. he winced when the boy heaved again, the sound making the anbu wonder if the boy was going to crack a rib with the strength of the contractions. when iruka had settled once more against his arm in an exhausted puddle of himself, the anbu stepped forward.  
“are you still running a fever?”  
iruka nodded his head before peeling his eyes open to stare at the anbu.  
“wolf?”  
“yeah iruka?”  
the boy licked his lips to moisten them from the heat that seemed to making them chapped.  
“you suck at this.”  
kakashi stared up straight upon hearing that. sighing he nodded his head.  
“ah...yeah...sorry, i don’t usually get sick and i’ve never really taken care of-do you want me to get himiko?”  
iruka shook his head against his arm.  
“sit”  
“you want me to sit?”  
iruka nodded his head. figuring it was the least he could do, kakashi folded himself with his legs crossed over each other.  
“okay...so were sitting.”  
iruka gave a weak smile.  
“now you talk”  
“talk? about what?”  
iruka shrugged weakly before mumbling.  
“m-my mom always talked...to distract me.”  
“ah...okay. sure i can do that....uh...”  
iruka smiled at the perplexed anbu, this was the first time he’d seen the teenager uncomfortable and it was admittedly funny to the pre-genin. iruka sat there smiling at the anbu who was trying to find something that was a worthy topic for a sick pre-genin. kakashi finally sighed before muttering.  
“this is harder than it looks you know.”  
“what is?”  
the boy questioned in a bare mumble,kakashi waved at iruka.  
“me?”  
kakashi snorted.  
“not you so much as small human beings in general.”  
“im not small”  
came the petulant response from the sick boy. kakashi shook his head.  
“your underweight and smaller than your peers, nothing’s wrong with that iruka, it just means your going to be built for speed rather than brute strength.”  
“really?”  
kakashi nodded his head.  
“im the same way...granted i can lay a mean hit on someone if i need too, my best features are my speed and my ability to do many different kinds of jutsu’s.”  
“how come you know so many?”  
kakashi smiled beneath his mask. at least the conversation was steering towards topics he was comfortable with.  
“can’t tell you that kid, but what i can tell you is once you find your specialty, train like no tomorrow. that skill whatever it may be, could save your life. some shinobi scoff at their specialty when its not something cool like being able to trap someone in shadows.”  
iruka smiled.  
“raccoon likes that.”  
“he does, but those outside a clan have to find their own footing. they don’t have techniques passed down through their families to fall back on. you have to create a shinobi all out of yourself. its a hard thing to do, but if you manage it...you could become great.”  
iruka sighed against his arm.  
“how do you find out your specialty?”  
“practice. once your done with the academy and have a jounin sensei, you’ll be tested for your nature affinity, once you have that down you can broaden what you know. just don’t fight against it alright?”  
“fight against it?”  
kakashi nodded his head to the boy before explaining.  
“some shinobi believe that they can do better with a different affinity, so they force themselves to master another, when their bodies are in tune with a different nature from the start...its like throwing kunai with your non-dominant hand. you can get it to work, but it’ll never be as good as using the right one.”  
iruka nodded his head before asking in a curious tone of voice.  
“what’s yours?”  
kakashi tilted his head at the boy before asking.  
“you want to know my nature affinity?”  
iruka nodded before asking quietly.  
“am i allowed to know?”  
kakashi chuckled.  
“i assure you there are a great many people in this village with the same nature affinity iruka. it’d be impossible for you to find out who i am just by that.”  
iruka smiled.  
“so i can know.”  
kakashi nodded his head.  
“you can know and the answer to your question is lightning.”  
“really?”  
the boys astonishment had kakashi chuckling.  
“yes really...tell me do you remember what your parents were best at? what kind of jutsu’s they might have used the most?”  
iruka was silent a moment before he opened his mouth as if to respond, a second later the boy was heaving once again over the toilet. kakashi winced in sympathy as the boy’s body contorted during the contractions of his muscles. sighing kakashi waited for the boy to calm once more and inwardly prayed that the boys body might get the hint and stop with the heaving, iruka had nothing left to heave. when the pre-genin had collapsed back against his arm and was panting a bit, sweat beading down his face did kakashi dare to ask.  
“do you want some water?”  
iruka made a face and kakashi nodded.  
“maybe later then...catch your breath.”  
iruka didn’t bother to respond for a good five minutes as he did just that. breathing in and out at a steady pace and doing his best to ignore the rolling of his stomach or the sweat streaking down his body. swallowing a bit iruka hoarsely said.  
“d-dad was fire”  
“fire techniques huh?”  
iruka nodded subtly.  
“m-mom said it was why he was so stern all the time.”  
kakashi chuckled at the boys reasoning.  
“that’s one theory...what about your mother?”  
iruka nodded his head before rasping.  
“water”  
“you want water?”  
kakashi made to get up when the boy shook his head.  
“no...she was water”  
“ah...right. sorry, so water and fire huh? chances are you’ll be good at one or possibly both. its not far fetched for kids to take after their parents.”  
“do they always?”  
kakashi tilted his head at iruka in confusion. the boy wet his lips once more before saying.  
“do kids always take after their parents?”  
“hmm...well i suppose they don’t have too, but there is a certain probability towards children taking after their parents. chakra isn’t all that different from anything else you might have inherited from them.”  
iruka smiled at the anbu as he rested against his arm, he wondered what his affinity would be towards. he’d always heard that he was like his mother, but he figured that it wouldn’t be so bad to be good at fire either. kakashi smirked beneath his mask as he watched the boy lose himself to his own thoughts. he knew that iruka had to be thinking about which affinity might be better. giving the boy a moment longer to his thoughts, the anbu couldn’t help but wonder what iruka would think if he found about his ability to do all of the nature transformations. he smirked to himself before focusing once more on the boy sitting a ways away from him.  
“how do you feel?”  
iruka stuck out his tongue. kakashi chuckled.  
“right, stupid question...how about this, do you think your done heaving?”  
iruka shook his head. nodding his own kakashi leaned back against the wall before saying conversationally.  
“as far as places to crash go, this isn’t the worst.”  
“a bathroom with a sick kid isn’t bad?”  
kakashi scoffed before mentioning.  
“doesn’t even make the top ten.”  
iruka smiled at the anbu.  
“what was the worst?”  
kakashi thought a moment before shaking his head.  
“too graphic for you...the one i will tell you about involved hiding out in a derelict barn for a week solid. the animals might have been long gone, but their manure was not.”  
iruka pulled a face at that, kakashi nodded.  
“yeah, i was sure i had lost all sense of smell after that...never got used to it which was probably why it was so bad.”  
“was that in the top ten?”  
kakashi smirked underneath his mask.  
“mmm..comes in just shy of it i’d say.”  
“how come i cant know about the other ones?”  
“kid you’ve been heaving for like two hours now, granted nothings come up, but still. i really don’t think telling you about certain things will help settle your stomach.”  
iruka shrugged his shoulders before off handily remarking.  
“i’ve seen dead people before and i didn’t puke.”  
kakashi froze upon hearing that.  
“w-what...when did you see a dead person?”  
iruka bit his lip as if he was suddenly afraid of answering that. shaking his head kakashi tempered his voice.  
“was it here, in the village?”  
iruka was silent a moment before he softly said.  
“well...yeah, but i- i was actually thinking about my previous village...the bodies i saw here were just from...that night.”  
“that night”  
kakashi said with a frown. iruka nodded his head.  
“the fox”  
kakashi’s chest tightened upon hearing that. before he let out the breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding. at the same time what iruka had said struck him.  
“wait...how would you have seen anything? you would have been in the caverns with the other children.”  
iruka shook his head before looking down at the floor.  
“i...escaped.”  
“escaped?”  
iruka shrugged.  
“i got out, ran from the person in charge...i wanted to see my parents.”  
kakashi sighed.  
“you went on the battlefield?”  
his voice tight as he prayed iruka would say otherwise. the boy’s subtle nod had kakashi’s hands tightening into the cloth of his pants.  
“and you saw the people who’d died.”  
iruka bit his lip a moment before shaking his head.  
“no..not really, not at first...i was too busy looking for my parents to...to realize that they...they were dead.”  
kakashi nodded his head.  
“someone got you off the battlefield.”  
iruka sighed before muttering.  
“my dad flagged someone down and he threw me over his shoulder.”  
kakashi frowned.  
“wait...you found your father on the battlefield?”  
iruka nodded his head.  
“my mom too...she was hurt, her back...she wouldn’t let me see though. then dad was throwing me over the other guys shoulder and...and they carried me away from them.”  
the boys voice drifted softer with each word before iruka finished talking. kakashi sat there in stunned silence a moment. somehow a pre-genin had managed to evade capture by an actual shinobi of their village, get out onto the battle field and locate his parents all before being removed from the battle.  
“are you mad?”  
kakashi blinked before sighing when his mind registered the boys question. he shook his head.  
“no, im not mad iruka, it’d be pointless either way. it happened years ago...im not happy to hear how reckless you were, but i understand why you did what you did.”  
iruka nodded his head.  
“it wasn’t until he was carrying me back that i saw them...the dead people.”  
kakashi winced upon hearing the boys gentle words.  
“you shouldn’t have had to seen that, you should have stayed in the caverns where it was safe.”  
iruka sighed upon hearing the anbu’s tight words.  
“it was the last time i saw them.”  
kakashi sighed.  
“i know...a lot of people lost...loved ones that night iruka. a lot of people had to say goodbye without ever saying it in person.”  
the boy nodded his head against his arm before muttering.  
“so see...your list wont scare me.”  
kakashi smirked beneath his mask at the drastic change of topic.  
“i suppose it wouldn’t...though i find myself curious as to what you meant before, you said that you had been thinking about your previous village not the kyuubi attack. what did you mean?”  
iruka blinked at the anbu a moment before he asked.  
“oh you mean the dead people from the other village.”  
kakashi winced at the boys carefree tone, he nodded his head.  
“yeah...the dead people. when did you come across anyone who had died there?”  
iruka shrugged his shoulders a bit before replying in a deceptively calm voice.  
“whenever they killed someone”  
kakashi frowned.  
“whenever who killed someone?”  
“the people...the one’s that..mmm how did dad say it....i cant remember.”  
nodding his head kakashi tried to lead the boy towards the direction he wanted.  
“were they police for your village?”  
iruka shook his head.  
“no we didn’t really have that...not like here.”  
“why not?”  
“cause no one did stupid stuff to get in trouble...you didn’t want to anger him.”  
kakashi watched the boy carefully as he asked.  
“anger who iruka?”  
“the elder.”  
“your villages...hokage.”  
iruka thought a moment before he shrugged and proceeded to ask in a disturbingly nonchalant tone of voice..  
“i’m not sure if he was a hokage or not, do hokage’s decapitate people?”  
kakashi had a hard time not choking upon hearing the boys response.  
“he-he decapitated people...you saw this?”  
iruka shook his head.  
“my parents always kept me inside when he did that...but i saw the blood and sometimes he’d...uh tie them up to warn others.”  
kakashi couldn’t believe what he was hearing, sure the shinobi lifestyle was bloody and gruesome, but leaders didn’t go around decapitating people and putting their bodies on show. swallowing against his suddenly dry mouth, kakashi asked.  
“iruka, why did your parents really leave the village? was it because of your scar like you said or was it because of the violence.”  
iruka frowned at him before stating.  
“my dad didn’t want me to get the scar.”  
“its... a right of passage?”  
iruka shook his head.  
“no...its different...but uncle gave it to me anyways and mom was scared so they packed us up and we ran. they were scared that someone would come after us, to get me back.”  
“to get you back for what?”  
iruka blinked at the anbu lazily before saying in a benign tone.  
“so i could take the elders place...dad was supposed too, but he made the elder mad by saying no to me getting my scar. uncle did it to save us, cause the elder got angry.”  
kakashi nodded his head on autopilot as he listened to the boy talk about his previous village.  
“he scarred you to save your father.”  
“mmhmm, cause the elder was going to hurt him...or make me hurt him, mom refused to talk about it. she just said that we weren’t like them and that’s why we had to run. because if they got me back, i’d never see them again. they said not to talk about it anymore...so i haven’t.”  
iruka looked down at the floor.  
“but their gone anyways...maybe we should have stayed there, then they might be alive.”  
kakashi shook his head and clambered forward to grasp the boys shoulders.  
“no iruka... they may have died protecting this village, but they brought you here for a reason. they did that because they loved you and didn’t want to see you turn out like those people in your old village. they didn’t leave you by choice, but they did everything in their power to give you a better life than the one you would have had in your old village. from what you’ve told me...they might not have been allowed to live for angering this elder.”  
iruka stared up at the masked teen a moment before saying.  
“do you think they looked for us?”  
“the village?”  
iruka nodded his head.  
“im not sure, but it doesn’t matter. your a citizen of konoha now and soon you’ll be a genin. you don’t have to go anywhere you don’t want too.”  
iruka smiled faintly at his anbu as he nodded his head. coming forward he wrapped his arms around wolf’s torso in a gentle hug. the teen’s own arms wrapped around him far tighter than iruka had ever felt the teen hold him before.  
“that’s good, i like you way more than i ever did uncle. he was mean. after your mean to me i normally get ramen.”  
kakashi snorted upon hearing that, somehow he didn’t think that iruka understood the drastic differences between himself and the boys ‘uncle’. one thing was for sure, he wasn’t about to let anyone take the boy back to that village, family or not. iruka was staying in konoha and he’d be damned if he let some sadistic uncle or elder get his hands on the gentle boy.


	40. a very important talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kakashi talks with himiko and shikaku about what he heard from iruka. kakashi goes to the hokage to finally talk to the man about iruka's past. the news he receives doesn't sit well with him, but the anbu isn't about to let a little bad news stop him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter 40 oh my god i cant believe this story is already so long. i never intended it to be this long, im still not even sure where this is all going either lol. guess we'll just have to wait and see what happens then.
> 
> thanks to all of you who are keeping up with the story. every kudo, comment, bookmark and what have you means a lot to me. so thanks for showing your support. 
> 
> there's a note at the end of this chapter to help clarify some things in case this is a bit confusing for you. i tried to make it as clear cut as i could. so...yeah read the note if your confused.

kakashi didn’t look up right away when he felt the others presence in the room. instead he stared down at the boy laying next to him. he was seated on the edge of iruka’s bed, it had taken hours for the boy to calm enough for the anbu to drag the tired boy back to bed. he’d kept a watchful eye on the boy as his temperature fluctuated throughout the night. kakashi had spent a good portion of that time bathing the boys fevered skin with a damp washcloth in an attempt to help keep the boy somewhat comfortable. somehow iruka was able to fall asleep, though fitful, the boy hadn’t woken since they had stopped talking in the bathroom all those hours ago. sighing kakashi tucked the blanket up around the boy once more before rising from the bed and with a jerk of his head sent the others heading back down the hallway. not for the first time he was thankful for their understanding of when to be quiet. once the group arrived in the boys living room did kakashi cut off any questions that might have come.

“he heaved a lot last night, he had nothing in him though so it was mostly just painful contractions. his stomach is bound to be sore.”  
the other two nodded their heads.  
“we talked about somethings while he was resting...about his old village.”  
the two shinobi frowned at him. shikaku being the one to ask.  
“you got him to talk about it? had to practically pull teeth to get stuff out of him before.”  
kakashi snorted.  
“i think the fever might have helped with that. i doubt he’ll remember what all he said to me.”  
shikaku shook his head at him before asking.  
“alright, so spill.”  
kakashi sighed as he let himself fall into one of the boys chairs.  
“i need to speak with the hokage.”  
himiko and shikaku shared worried glances to each other, kakashi waved a hand at them.  
“iruka’s not the issue...his old village might be.”  
“why?”  
kakashi glanced over to himiko who was frowning at him.  
“because they want iruka and if they find out where his parents brought him, namely here. i wouldn’t put it past them to try and take him.”  
himiko shook her head.  
“he’s just a boy.”  
kakashi made a noncommittal sound in his throat.  
“on average how many anbu does the sarutobi family have around them?”  
the sudden question from the teen had himiko and shikaku sputtering.  
“what?”  
“how many?”  
himiko shook her head before looking to her husband. he tilted his masked face before sighing.  
“depends on if they’re leaving the clan house i’d wager. if they leave then they’d have two per clan member...why do you ask?”  
kakashi nodded his head.  
“they’re just people, yet we protect them fiercely because of their direct ties to our hokage.”  
shikaku frowned beneath his mask, before his head jerked to the right to his wife when she exclaimed.  
“iruka’s someone to them...related to someone important.”  
kakashi nodded his head.  
“not just someone either...from what he explained he’s the next in line as elder of his village.”  
himiko shook her head.  
“then why-”  
kakashi didn’t let her finish her question before stating.  
“their elder has a history of decapitating those that displease him.”  
himiko jerked back upon hearing that.  
“iruka’s parents displeased the elder, the elder wanted iruka to take his place and iruka’s parents refused. iruka said his uncle gave him his scar to protect them. i can only guess that it was in an effort to fool the elder into believing that iruka’s parents had reconsidered.”  
“by scarring him?”  
himiko snarled out. kakashi nodded his head.  
“right of passage...or something to that effect. anyways, his uncle scarred him and iruka’s parents fled soon after when they realized just how backed into a corner they really were. they brought him here to a better life where he wasn’t someone’s pawn...he told me how his old village worked, a little at least. as he put it he’s seen dead people before.”  
himiko shook her head.  
“what do you mean by that?”  
kakashi snorted.  
“his elder liked to decapitate those that displeased him and string up their corpses as reminders to the rest of the village. apparently it was as normal to them as it is for us to go and buy fruit down at the market.”  
“fuck”  
shikaku cursed under his breath. kakashi nodded his head as he turned to look at the anbu.  
“which is why i need to talk to the hokage. no one’s come looking for iruka yet, but his parents are dead and having ties to the hierarchy of his village means trouble if they find him here.”  
“we cant just abandon him.”  
himiko said in a hushed tone. kakashi shook his head.  
“that’s not what i was saying, i simply meant that we need to know for sure what would happen, if his old village is strong enough to claim a feud or a war with konoha. i have no intentions of letting iruka go back to those people. iruka’s parents wanted him away from there, they wanted a normal life for him as a shinobi. the least we can do is honor that.”  
himiko and shikaku nodded their heads.  
“can you two watch him why i go talk with the hokage?”  
they nodded.  
“his fever’s been pretty sporadic lately, he’s been sleeping a lot though so he should probably wake up. he needs to eat and drink.”  
himiko gave a weak smile to the teen.  
“we can take care of him, you go see the hokage. find out what you can about all of this.”  
kakashi rose from the chair and nodded to them.  
“i’ll be back as soon as i can.”  
with a puff of smoke the teenage anbu was gone, leaving himiko and shikaku in the boys living room.  
“maybe we’ll get lucky and he can claim sanctuary or..something.”  
the dry glare his wife sent him had the anbu sighing.  
“fine fine...glare at me for hoping a war wont break out.”  
she huffed at him and turned to head back down the hallway.  
“it’ll be a short damn war if it comes to it.”  
shikaku chuckled at his wife as he followed after her.  
“why you think wolf might pull out all the stops for the kid?”  
she glanced over her shoulder and smirked.  
“that boy has wolf, a child progeny in his own right with the skills given to him by that damned eye. then there’s you another anbu and leader of a clan of shadow users, plus he’s got tsume and all the inuzuka’s. if someone comes here wanting to stir up shit, they are not going to be prepared for what will be waiting for them. that boy is ours.”  
shikaku smirked beneath his mask as he followed her into the boys room. iruka was still sound asleep, though he’d managed to kick the blankets off. himiko was fixing them when shikaku called out.  
“your right...it’ll be one hell of a short war.”  
himiko smirked at him.

**************************************

kakashi remained absolutely silent while the hokage finished addressing the jounin before him. once the man had been sent on his way and the door was shut kakashi approached. he came to stand before the man’s desk and patiently waited for the hokage to address him. the man was writing at the moment, no doubt in response to what the jounin was prattling on about before kakashi had arrived. when the man set his pen aside at long last and looked up at him did kakashi bow. the hokage smiled at the teenager before calling out to him.

“you can rise. what brings you here so suddenly? is iruka better already?”  
kakashi shook his head.  
“sicker than a dog...but that’s not why im here.”  
“oh?”  
the hokage said amused. kakashi nodded his head before taking a deep breath and asking.  
“what will happen if iruka’s old village tries to take him back?”  
the hokage’s smile fell away and kakashi was beginning to wonder if he had gone about this all wrong.  
“he told you”  
“he told me a bit...nothing as to who they are or where they are, just that he was supposed to take the elders place and his parents fled to konoha to prevent that.”  
the hokage hummed to himself as he sat back in his chair.  
“i see. it is true, iruka is next in line for his families ruling of their village. his parents didn’t agree with such things of course. his mother wasn’t from his fathers village, they met abroad. from what i know, she is the reason that iruka’s father changed at all. he was fully involved with his people’s practices, but upon meeting her and seeing how her own village worked...well he had a change of heart.”  
kakashi nodded his head, waiting to hear what else the man had to say.  
“when they were married, she had no choice but to return to his village because he was the heir. when his father refused to change the ways of the village, they feared punishment. iruka seemed to be the cause of them avoiding such things. the elder was pleased to have a grandson and bided his time until his son would take his place. he seemed assured that his son would reconsider now that he had a son to raise.“  
“but iruka’s father refused.”  
the hokage nodded his head.  
“he did, his brother fearing for his siblings life took it upon himself to try and trick their father. although he was angered by his son’s refusal to take his place, the elder still had iruka. iruka’s parent’s refusal to allow iruka to take part in their practices was what was going to seal their fate. iruka’s uncle took the boy one evening and scarred him as in their traditions. it bought iruka’s parents some time in the very least. the elder was appeased by seeing his grandson appropriately marked.”  
kakashi shook his head as he listened to everything.  
“and then they ran”  
“and then they ran....iruka’s parents wanted him to have nothing to do with his old village. they didn’t wish to see their son grow up to be a merciless killer like so many from their village become. so they made their decision and took the chance knowing full well that should they be caught they would be executed and iruka taken back to the village.”  
kakashi’s hands clenched into fists.  
“and iruka?”  
the hokage had a tight smile before saying.  
“iruka’s fate would have been to be raised in an environment where love and affection is deemed a weakness. we are fortunate in that iruka’s parents made it all the way here and the boy will have a good life like his parents wished.”  
kakashi nodded his head.  
“and if they come for him?”  
the hokage smiled at the teen.  
“i assure you that there is no one besides me that know of iruka’s true lineage. his parents are dead and i am sure that they told no one. iruka was instructed not to speak of his old village and for the most part he has been successful in following those orders...minus you of course.”  
kakashi chuckled a bit.  
“he was tight lipped hokage...his fever got a bit high though and i think that helped loosen his tongue.”  
the hokage snorted at him before shaking his head.  
“that boy told you because you asked, not because his fever is addling his brain kakashi. iruka has formed quite the attachment with you.”  
kakashi was once again thankful for the fact that his mask covered the fact that he was blushing.  
“ah...yeah.”  
the hokage smirked before adding.  
“but as to your first question, should someone arrive and know of iruka’s heritage...we would be put in a precarious position.”  
“why?”  
kakashi asked a frown marring his face.  
“because, although we granted his parents sanctuary with the knowledge that they could never go back to their old village. iruka is another matter. he is the heir-”  
“he has an uncle.”  
the hokage sighed.  
“who is most likely dead if the elder found out about his deceit in marking iruka.”  
kakashi’s throat tightened.  
“so...if someone comes looking for him what happens?”  
“if iruka is of age, he can renounce his status as their heir and remain here. if he is still underage however...he will have to go with them.”  
kakashi shook his head.  
“no!”  
“kakashi”  
the teen shook his head.  
“you cant just let someone take him like that, he doesn’t want to go there.”  
the hokage sighed as he tried to settle the emotional teen in front of him.  
“kakashi please, listen.”  
the teen glared at the floor as he waited to hear what the man had to say.  
“it is only if he is underage that we have no power to aid him. they have a right to take back their heir, to them he was stolen. kidnapped by traitors. of course we see the other side of things, but they do not see things as we do. if we tried to keep iruka here when they are aware of him and want him returned...a war-”  
kakashi looked up at the hokage a frown on his face.  
“his village would start a war? how...how powerful are they?”  
the hokage shook his head.  
“iruka’s village is not so powerful that we would not triumph over them kakashi...it is what they represent that would ultimately make the war wage on for years.”  
“what do you mean?”  
the hokage sighed before telling him.  
“iruka’s grandfather...the elder. is the daimyo of his country. he has an entire nation at his beck and call kakashi.”  
kakashi’s eyes widened upon hearing that. iruka’s grandfather wasn’t a hokage. he was the person in charge of the entire country that the hokage ruled over.  
“if the daimyo called his nation to arms, we would be in a disastrous war that would cost many lives and the potential downfall of our nation.”  
kakashi bowed his head.  
“greater good.”  
the hokage winced upon hearing that.  
“unfortunately yes. although it pains me greatly to say this, iruka is one boy and i have an entire village to consider and look after. if it came down to it, giving iruka back to his country to stop a war...would be the choice i would have to make.”  
kakashi nodded his head as he refused to look at the hokage. the elderly man frowned as he watched the stiff bodied anbu before him.  
“kakashi, no one, not even a single person has come looking for the boy. there is still a great chance that no one will ever come looking for him and should he come of age, he can denounce them and live here freely.”  
kakashi looked up at the hokage.  
“if someone does arrive...i cannot promise that i wont try to stop them.”  
the hokage sighed upon hearing that.  
“kakashi, you couldn’t interfere. if you managed to kill the person looking you would just bring more attention to us, if you simply stopped them, more would come and news would reach the daimyo of where his grandson is. should the unspeakable happen, you will not stand in their way.”  
kakashi gritted his teeth.  
“is that an order hokage-sama?”  
the man held the teen’s gaze unflinchingly.  
“yes”  
kakashi bowed to the man.  
“as you wish.”  
shaking his head the hokage muttered.  
“go and tend to the boy, reassure him that he will always have a place here. no matter if he has to leave only to return once he’s older or if he gets to grow up here as his parents intended. konoha will always be a home for him.”  
kakashi straightened himself out and nodded to the man.  
“hai, i’ll let him know.”  
“good. take good care of the boy.”  
kakashi smirked beneath his mask before throwing out.  
“we will”  
the hokage tilted his head at the teen.  
“we?”  
kakashi chuckled.  
“you didn’t really think that iruka only has one anbu did you sir?”  
kakashi bowed before the hokage who was sitting there stunned.  
“good day hokage-sama”  
and just like that kakashi was gone in a puff of smoke. the hokage blinked before huffing.  
“honestly, im going to have order the whole village soon not to start war for that boy at this rate.”  
shaking his head, his lips twitched before forming a smile.  
“umino iruka, you are something else. collecting anbu like they were pets.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so clarrification time...i'll try to make sure this reads clearly in future chapters in case anyone else is having a hard time wrapping their heads around it.
> 
> the elder of iruka's previous village is the daimyo of the country, a hokage is below a daimyo and does the actual running of the villages in the country. the daimyo just has a lot of power over the hokage and thus over the villages. 
> 
> iruka's father was the elder's son, iruka is his grandson and after his son(iruka's father) refused to take his place, the elder sought to have iruka take it.
> 
> iruka's parents refused to allow their son to take a traditional right of passage/ leadership ceremony where he takes a scar showing his power or what have you. they didn't want iruka to take the elder's place in the village. iruka's uncle fearing that his father (the elder) would kill the entire family, scarred iruka in the hopes of redeeming his brother and iruka in the elders eyes.
> 
> the umino's fled right after iruka was scarred by his uncle. if someone was to send news to the elder of iruka's whereabouts a war could break out as iruka was 'kidnapped' by traitors( iruka's parents).


	41. someone to you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kakashi returns from his visit with the hokage and informs shikaku and himiko about what he's learned. the teen has a short visit with iruka when the boy wakes up in his fevered state. the encounter just increases kakashi's resolve towards the boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for not posting for a few days, my muse flew out the window. like literally there was no writing to be had in sight. i forced myself to start writing today and luckily it seems my muse was willing to cooperate. i don't know how often chapters are going to be now seeing as my steam for uploading everyday as waned. its hard to constantly write a new chapter for something and post it all the same day over and over again. i was getting burnt out, so im considering only posting once or twice a week. we'll see, some days i write like the wind and other days i don't write for a week straight. so bear with me and know that i will NEVER abandon a story, it just might be a while before another chapter.
> 
> thank you for all of those writing in with kind words, it does make my day and helps to spark me to write more. see you guys soon when i post the next chapter.

kakashi slumped into the chair, not saying a word. although it had been a little fun to taunt the hokage in the end about all the people iruka knew, the anbu understood that in the end it wouldn’t be enough.  
“you don’t look very happy...what’d you find out?”  
kakashi lifted his head to glance over to shikaku who was walking down the hallway from iruka’s room.  
“how’s iruka?”  
the man snorted.  
“passed out in his blankets. now what’d you find out?”  
kakashi sighed before motioning the anbu to take a seat.  
“ah this kind of talk never goes well.”  
kakashi glared at his friend who was mocking him. once the man had taken a seat did kakashi begin to explain what all he’d learned while visiting the hokage. deciding not to sugar coat things he blurted out.  
“iruka’s the heir to a nation.”  
shikaku blinked at him before he burst out laughing. kakashi glared and waited rather impatiently as the anbu shook his head and laughed to his hearts content. the only thing that prevented kakashi from shouting at the bastard to shut up was the fact that iruka was sleeping. as if summoned by her husbands laughter himiko appeared down the hallway.  
“what is going on?”  
kakashi sighed before motioning at shikaku.  
“he should have been given the hyena mask.”  
she smirked ruefully at him as her husband continued to chuckle to himself.  
“still whatever you said had to be good to get that kind of a response from him.”  
kakashi shook his head and was about to tell her what he’d already tried to tell shikaku, when the anbu beat him too it.  
“he-he said that iruka, that scrawny little kid in there is the....the heir to a nation.”  
himiko blinked for a moment in some rendition of shock, but to her husband’s surprise she didn’t start laughing along side him.  
“himiko?”  
the woman twisted her head to stare at kakashi, ignoring her husband.  
“is that true?”  
kakashi nodded his head. shikaku’s head jerked around to stare at kakashi.  
“wait you were serious?”  
kakashi glared at his fellow anbu.  
“yes i was serious!”  
shikaku fell back in his seat dumbfounded by what he was hearing now that it was no longer a joke.   
“shit”  
kakashi nodded his head before looking towards himiko who had remained silent the entire time.  
“you okay?”  
she jolted a bit when he directed the conversation towards her, she nodded her head stiffly before saying.  
“why’s he here then? surely his-”  
kakashi didn’t let her finish her train of thought, instead choosing to cut to the chase.  
“cause what iruka said was true, his grandfather is the elder...the daimyo of a nation and happens to find amusement in dismembering those that piss him off. iruka’s parents ran so he wouldn’t be a part of that.”  
himiko nodded her head as she stared at the masked teenager.  
“but-but if someone finds him...wont they try-”  
kakashi nodded his head.  
“the hokage said that until iruka comes of age he has to go with them if they come for him. once he’s an adult he can say no and dissolve his ties to them.”  
himiko shook her head before pleading with the teenager.  
“that-that can’t be right...he’s just a boy, his parents wanted him to stay here. he should be allowed to stay here.”  
shikaku stood and went to her side, wrapping an arm around her.  
“we know...but if what he said is right, iruka being here could start a war if he’s found and we try to keep him.”  
shikaku sent a wary glance towards kakashi only to receive a stilted nod. sighing the anbu embraced his wife.  
“no one’s found him yet and if we can keep it that way until he’s older than he wont have to go anywhere.”  
himiko shook her head as she pulled back from her husband.  
“his scar...once he’s out on missions, someone will notice!”  
shikaku sighed, what his wife was saying was a possibility. not for the first time the anbu wanted to curse the boys uncle for doing that to him. it would make it far to easy for him to be recognized. twisting to stare at kakashi the anbu asked.  
“did the hokage have anything to say about all of this besides his stance on a war?”  
kakashi shook his head.  
“that he doesn’t like it anymore than we do, but his hands are tied. he said no ones come looking for iruka...yet.”  
“where is his country located? how close to us?”  
kakashi blinked at shikaku a moment before the older anbu gruffly said.  
“you didn’t ask did you?”  
kakashi shrugged his shoulders.  
“had bigger things to worry about then the exact location of his old village or the country it resides in.”  
the man snorted at the teen.  
“more important than knowing how close a potential threat to iruka is?”  
kakashi glared at shikaku before stating rather bluntly.  
“there isn’t a threat.”  
the man smirked beneath his mask at the cold tone of voice the teen was using. yeah he could totally count on him to follow the hokages order to stand down if someone came for iruka. shaking his head he looked towards his wife, she had wrapped her arms around herself in a makeshift hug and was standing off a ways.  
“himiko?”  
she shook her head before muttering.  
“im going to go check on iruka...keep your voices down.”  
with that the woman twisted around and walked down the hallway to return to the boys bedside. shikaku sighed as he watched her go.  
“so what do we do?”  
twisting about to stare back at kakashi the older anbu shrugged.  
“i suppose we have a few options.”  
kakashi nodded his head, waiting to hear what the man had to say. shikaku replied in kind, his voice lax as he said.  
“one, we leave everything as it is and just wait it out until he’s old enough to say screw you to his old village.”  
kakashi snorted, which was promptly ignored by shikaku as he continued his train of thought.  
“two, we tell iruka to not become a shinobi so he stays in the village and reduces the amount of exposure to strangers and thus the potential for his old village to find him.”  
kakashi shook his head immediately. again shikaku ignored him and persisted.  
“three, we find out where his country is located, his village. so we know just how close the threat likely is and the chances of someone coming here and recognizing the boy and act accordingly.”  
kakashi sighed as he let his head fall into the palm of his hand on the arm of the chair.  
“or four, you disobey the hokage’s direct orders and go postal on anyone who comes here or crosses paths with iruka who might have a connection to his old village. possibly starting a war and getting yourself labeled as a missing nin in the process all for the slim chance that it might stop iruka from being taken from konoha.”  
kakashi nodded his head to signal he was listening.  
“so which will it be?”  
kakashi was silent a moment as if he was thinking about the possibilities of each outcome. finally the teen sat up and with no compunction in his voice said.  
“so...obviously iruka is going to become a shinobi. it’d be cruel to tell him he couldn’t now just because his relatives are psychos. which leaves us with the other options.”  
shikaku nodded his head, in agreement thus far with the teen’s assessment of their options.   
“ i say we leave things as they are right now, find out what we can covertly about his old village and its location and then should something happen, i’ll deal with it in the usual care and consideration i do all things i’m given to annihilate with extreme prejudice.”  
shikaku groaned and shook his head at the teen. he could tell that kakashi was smiling beneath his mask and that just aggravated him more than the half ass-ed plan he’d just been told.  
“no”  
kakashi tilted his head to the side.  
“no? what do you mean no?”  
shikaku shook his head as he walked closer to the teen.  
“i mean no! you cant do that...you’ll start a war and then we’ll still lose iruka.”  
“only if someone comes here.”  
shikaku glared at the teen. kakashi sighed before muttering.  
“fine then, what’s your big idea?”  
“one and three. we leave things as they are, but find out what we can so were prepared for the possibility of someone coming to look for iruka. should someone come we inform the hokage and wait.”  
kakashi wasn’t silent a second before muttering sourly.  
“your plan sucks.”  
shikaku glared at the petulant teen.  
“and starting a war doesn’t?”  
kakashi shrugged his shoulders.  
“it’d be a small war if i kill anyone who comes here, no knowledge would get back to the village.”  
shikaku snorted.  
“your smarter than this, every village tracks their people wolf. couriers, missions, if you suddenly take someone out while they happen to be on a mission here the village would find out. sure the hokage might be able to play off one maybe even two people dying, but if it happened again and again...a war would break out just from the killings of their people...if they found out the reason for the killings being iruka.”  
the man sighed and shook his head.  
“we cant do that. so we go with what i said and hope for the best.”  
“when has that ever worked out?”  
the teen asked the older man with some reservation in his voice. shikaku sighed before responding in a subdued tone.  
“almost never.”  
kakashi nodded his head.  
“exactly.”  
shikaku shook his head.  
“look our hands are tied just as much as the hokage’s are wolf. we cant just kill people to try and prevent someone from sending word to the kids grandfather. so we do what we can in the meantime and as soon as iruka’s of age we have him denounce his ties and its done.”  
kakashi didn’t look away once as he stared into the man’s mask.  
“and if he’s still a minor when they come?”  
the anbu sighed, his shoulders falling as he registered the teen’s argument.  
“then we have to let the hokage decided what happens. if-if iruka has to go with them, then he has to go.”  
kakashi glared at the anbu.  
“you’d give him over? just like that?”  
shikaku shook his head.  
“lord knows i’d rather use the entire force of my clan to wipe out any threat to this village and those inside it, iruka included. that boy doesn’t belong with people like them, but no matter our good intentions, starting a war isn’t the way to go about things...i wouldn’t hand the boy over wolf, but i wouldn’t start a war either.”  
kakashi frowned.  
“that doesn’t make sense.”  
the man smirked beneath his mask.  
“i’ve been playing a lot of shoji with my wife.”  
kakashi snorted.  
“and? what’s that got to do with this?”  
“everything actually...but forget about it for now. lets just do what we can. what we can do is take care of iruka until he’s better, get him started at the academy again. find out as many details about his old village as possible and its location. we do those things and we’ll be in a better position than we were two days ago.”  
kakashi sighed, but nodded his head.  
“fine...but something tells me that maybe you should go ask the hokage about that.”  
shikaku tilted his head.  
“oh? why?”  
kakashi mumbled something. shikaku snorted.  
“speak up, its not like your actually repentant for anything you’ve done.”  
kakashi smirked beneath his mask as he straightened himself out in the chair and said.  
“i may have taunted the hokage with the knowledge that iruka has quite a few friends in powerful positions.”  
shikaku blinked at the teen before he shook his head.  
“did you just threaten the hokage?”  
“no”  
“no? cause that sounds like a threat.”  
kakashi shrugged.  
“more like useful information.”  
“useful how?”  
kakashi smiled to himself beneath his mask.  
“so he’s well prepared should something happen, he wont have a stroke then when half the village revolts.”  
shikaku sighed and shook his head at the teen.  
“unbelievable...”  
“what’s unbelievable?”  
the pair twisted to stare down the hallway when himiko came walking down it.  
“nothing.”  
the two men chimed in at the exact same time. himiko raised a brow before snorting at them.  
“yeah, that doesn’t say your guilty at all...whatever you did i don’t want to know about it.”  
she glanced towards kakashi and said with a small smile.  
“iruka’s awake and would like to talk to you...fair warning he’s out of it.”  
kakashi chuckled and nodded his head. standing he nodded to the pair before heading down the hallway. once he was gone did himiko ask.  
“so?”  
shikaku sighed.  
“you don’t want to know, you just said you didn’t and i’d be remiss as your husband if i-”  
“oh this must be good. spill.”

***************************

kakashi smiled beneath his mask as he sat on the edge of the boys bed. iruka was awake just like himiko had said, but likewise he was clearly not all there. his cheeks were rosy and his eyes were a little glassy.  
“hey, how you feeling?”  
iruka blinked at him a few times before he said.  
“sick.”  
kakashi chuckled at the boys quip.  
“mmhmm seems like it matches the exterior im seeing.”  
iruka frowned a bit obviously confused by what the anbu was saying.  
“don’t worry about it. you need something?”  
iruka shook his head quietly. kakashi and iruka stared at each other for a few minutes before the anbu asked.  
“himiko said you wanted to talk to me? that usually involves talking.”  
iruka smiled at the anbu.  
“i like the sound of your voice.”  
kakashi startled upon hearing that.  
“what?”  
iruka nodded his head.  
“i like the sound of your voice...does it sound different with your mask off?”  
kakashi blinked a few times before his brain registered the actual question.  
“uh..no....no i sound the same.”  
“good.”  
kakashi shook his head at the kid.  
“okay, so what was that about?”  
“hmm?”  
“why do you like my voice?”  
iruka shrugged his shoulders a bit before commenting.  
“its nice.”  
“nice?...i think your fever’s gone up if this is how our conversation is going to go.”  
iruka snorted at him.  
“nuh uh. im fine.”  
“sure you are kid.”  
kakashi replied with mirth in his voice. iruka pouted a moment before remarking.  
“its-different...the way you talk to me.”  
“oh? how do i talk to you?”  
iruka smiled at the masked teen beside him.  
“you- you talk to me like im someone.”  
kakashi snorted.  
“so does himiko and raccoon and tsume and-”  
iruka shook his head at the anbu before saying.  
“someone to you.”  
kakashi froze before a faint smile came to his face beneath his mask. he nodded his head to the sick boy.  
“i think i understand what you mean.”  
iruka smiled at him before yawning. kakashi chuckled.  
“and its time for you to crash again.”  
iruka pouted upon hearing that.  
“i don’t want to sleep. that’s all i’ve been doing.”  
kakashi shook his head.  
“your still running a fever kid, rest is what you need. we can talk to your hearts content when your better alright?”  
iruka sighed, but nodded his head all the same.  
“alright.”  
“good. go to sleep, we’ll be right down the hall if you need something. just shout and someone will come okay?”  
iruka nodded his head as he snuggled into his blankets and closed his eyes. kakashi watched him a moment longer before getting up and heading towards the hallway. a smile hidden beneath his mask at the thought of what the boy had said.  
‘someone to you.’  
kakashi shook his head, the boy did mean something to him and that was part of the problem. an anbu considering an all out war for one kid wasn’t heard of, not for the sane anyways. then again, no one had said he was sane. smirking to himself kakashi headed back to the living room to find out what they were going to do while iruka was resting.


	42. age means nothing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> iruka is finally on the mend from his inoculation and kakashi is in charge of overseeing the boy while he finishes his recovery. the pair get a chance to talk now that iruka is at least more coherent and a chance to break the rules a bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so sorry about not posting in a while, life kinda took a hold of me and beat me over the head with responsibilities and whatnot. that said, i'm hoping to return to a normal posting schedule and i'm actually in the process of possibly getting a beta reader...we will see how that goes. in the meantime here is another chapter to tide you guys over and hopefully i will have more written and posted soon. 
> 
> thanks again to all the lovely commenters and those leaving kudo's you really do keep me invigorated to write more for you. so keep up the good work and write me a note or two. see you next time.

kakashi gazed out the window, watching the people mingling below on the city streets. he snorted when he saw a teenager swindle one of the street cart vendors and made a note of the teen’s appearance to make sure that he was given the “talk”. he smirked to himself when he mentally went through who was in charge of giving hoodlums a stern talking too, it surely wasn’t someone the kid would find sociable. a small shifting movement caught his attention from the corner of his eye and he twisted about to see iruka snuggling into his blankets. the boy had been sleeping for quite a while now, but still seemed to be content. it had been a rough two days with the boy, his fever refusing to relent. himiko had actually asked if it might be better to take the boy to the med nin’s, but kakashi and shikaku had said no. iruka would be fine, he just needed some rest and what better place to rest than at home. true to their word, two nights blurred together in a feverish haze for the boy before finally his fever broke. they were all relieved when the boy had finally sweated out the fever and had begun to calm. he was still feeling rather poorly, but at least he didn’t look like death anymore. he’d managed to start eating better and had bathed the sweat away the following morning. now all that remained of his encounter with the poison inoculation was some aches and pains. 

iruka was still sleeping a bit more than usual, but that was to be expected with what all his body had been through, kakashi was unsure how to broach the subject of iruka’s old village. hell, the anbu wasn’t even sure if he should bring up the subject. the teen knew that chances were that iruka didn’t remember their previous conversation in the bathroom, let alone his little confession about liking his voice. the anbu smirked as he recalled the boys sincere declaration to the anbu late one evening two nights ago. kakashi was sure that iruka would be embarrassed and turn a lovely shade of red should he choose to remind the boy. shaking his head kakashi figured it would be rather mean to tease the boy for something he did while he was so sick. a small noise had the anbu tilting his head to the side as iruka stretched a bit with a wince.  
“still sore?”  
iruka nodded his head without even bothering to look at the anbu that he knew was somewhere in his room. if wolf wasn’t present than himiko or raccoon were. he hadn’t been left alone for even a minute while he had been sick and now that he was getting better the guard detail had diminished to just wolf. cantering his head back iruka smiled up at the teen who was perched a ways away on the window seal in his bedroom.   
“your watching people again?”  
“its what i do.”  
iruka giggled at the anbu before asking.  
“they’re more interesting then me right now huh? being sick sucks.”  
kakashi chuckled at the boy’s comment.  
“you do lay about like a dead fish most of the day.”  
iruka pulled a face that had the anbu chuckling beneath his mask.  
“im not a dead fish.”  
“no you are not, i said you lay about like one.”  
iruka pouted at the anbu before asking.  
“what’s the village doing?”  
“being a village.”  
iruka snorted at the anbu’s sarcastic reply.  
“the baker down the street lost half a cart full of fresh bread.”  
iruka winced.  
“what happened?”  
“his mule fell and jerked the cart.”  
iruka nodded his head before muttering.  
“that thing’s ancient.”  
kakashi tilted his head to the boy.  
“hmm? the cart or the mule?”  
iruka smiled.  
“both.”  
he quipped. kakashi chuckled back at him.   
“he makes good bread though.”  
“oh?”  
iruka nodded his head at the anbu as he sat up further in his bed. rubbing at his eyes as he did so.  
“mmhmm, he makes these crusty bread roll things and they’re really good.”  
“huh...i’ll have to go try one then.”  
iruka smiled at him.  
“where do you go for bread?”  
kakashi smirked beneath his mask, he knew iruka didn’t mean anything by asking him questions, but he also couldn’t divulge too much information about himself. if he told the boy about where he went shopping in the village that could imply that he lived in the area, giving out that information wasn’t exactly a good idea.  
“across town.”  
iruka snorted at him. kakashi chuckled before shaking his head.  
“sorry kid, cant tell you where i shop, wouldn’t want you getting any ideas about tracking me down.”  
iruka rolled his eyes at the masked teen.  
“how would i do that? i cant even walk up tree’s.”  
kakashi shrugged to the boy before commenting idly.  
“how am i to know if your capable of some amazing tracking jutsu i’ve never seen before?”  
iruka blinked at the masked teen before smirking.  
“tracking jutsu? do those exist?”  
kakashi chuckled at the boys apparent decision to overlook his initial joke and instead choosing to focus on some new skill he might be able to learn.  
“not that i know of, most people use their summons for things like that.”  
iruka huffed.  
“jutsu sounds cooler.”  
kakashi smirked beneath his mask at the boys pout.  
“im sure it does, but sometimes simpler is better. plus using a summons doesn’t take as much chakra as a sustained tracking jutsu would.”  
iruka smirked at him.  
“how do you know though? you just said you didn’t know of one existing.”  
kakashi snorted at the boy.  
“smart ass, if one did exist it would be complicated and take a lot of chakra. take my word for it alright? i know chakra and plenty of jutsu’s.”  
iruka shrugged his shoulders at the anbu.  
“fine...am i allowed out of bed?”  
kakashi snickered to himself, but quickly tempered his amusement when the boy glared at him. it wasn’t entirely his fault that he wasn’t used to caring for another person. how was he supposed to know that it was alright for the boy to get out of bed and stretch his legs a bit? luckily himiko and shikaku had stopped by yesterday and reprimanded him for nearly tying the poor boy to his bed.   
“sure. how do you feel?”  
iruka shrugged as he threw off his blankets and slid from his bed.  
“not great”  
kakashi nodded his head to the boy. he didn’t doubt that, iruka was still rather pallor in complexion, but was at least looking better than before. he waited patiently for the boy to get to his feet before sliding himself out of the window.   
“hungry?”  
iruka made a face that had the anbu chuckling.  
“still you have to eat something. you wont get better without some energy.”  
iruka shrugged at him before slowly making his way out into the hall and down to the living room. kakashi followed silently behind him, waiting for iruka to tell him what they were doing. the boy walked to the window in his living room and peered outside.  
“it feels like forever since i’ve been outside.”  
kakashi looked out the window as he stood behind the boy.   
“mmhmm its only been a few days though.”  
iruka nodded without saying a word.  
“do you want to go outside?”  
iruka cantered his head back to look up at the anbu before remarking.  
“didn’t himiko say she would flay you alive if you let me out of the apartment until i was better?”  
kakashi snickered a bit before commenting.  
“heard that did you?”  
iruka beamed up at him.  
“mmhmm, can she?”  
“can she what? flay me? no...not alive anyways, she’d have to kill me first.”  
iruka smiled at him before looking back down to stare out the window once more.  
“i’d like to go outside.”  
kakashi nodded his head before gently placing his hand on the boys shoulder. a moment later the pair were gone from the apartment.

*************************

“i’m still in my pajamas”  
“hmm and?”  
iruka snorted at the anbu before looking around to see where they were. he smiled before twisting around and shouting.  
“the training fields”  
kakashi chuckled.  
“its outside isn’t it?”  
iruka nodded his head.  
“why’d you bring me here though? are we going-”  
“were not training until you wont keel over on me.”  
iruka scowled at the teen before him.  
“im not going to keel over.”  
the snort he got in reply had the boy sighing.  
“fine...no training.”  
kakashi nodded his head before walking the short distance to a nearby tree and sitting at the base of its trunk. he waved a gloved hand at iruka.  
“well go on then, commune with nature.”  
iruka smiled at him before twisting about and began to walk around the green space. inhaling deeply the fresh air and feeling the light breeze on his face. iruka sighed as he relaxed in the calming atmosphere of the small corner of the training fields. kakashi watched on as iruka slowly walked around their small corner of the secluded training field. he wasn’t as rambunctious as he normally was, but the anbu attributed that to the boy still recovering from his reaction to the inoculation. still he smiled beneath his mask as he watched the boy trail is hand across a nearby tree, feeling the bark beneath his finger tips.  
“its nice out...its going to get cold soon though.”  
kakashi hummed before adding.  
“do you not like snow?”  
iruka shrugged his shoulders before twisting around and saying.  
“i don’t like being trapped inside the apartment if we get a lot of it. though it is fun to run around in.”  
kakashi chuckled.  
“not so much when your fighting in it.”  
iruka smiled at him.  
“does it make it harder?”  
kakashi shrugged at him.  
“different surface to walk, run and fight on that’s for sure. it can make things more difficult if your not able to adapt.”  
iruka nodded his head.  
“but you can”  
kakashi smirked to himself beneath his mask, the boy didn’t even question his abilities to adapt to the weather conditions. he just assumed that he could, not that he was wrong.  
“i can.”  
“does it make climbing tree’s harder?”  
“walking up them? sometimes, depends on if there is ice or if its just the cold changing the brittleness of the wood.”  
iruka walked over towards the seated anbu and sat cross legged before him.  
“when do i get to learn to do that?”  
kakashi smiled beneath his mask.  
“most learn it from their sensei after becoming genin.”  
“most...so some learn it earlier?”  
the boys tone gave the anbu the implication that the boy wanted to learn the neat trick as soon as possible.  
“some”  
was all kakashi stated, not giving into the hopeful look the boy was giving him and instead choosing to state.  
“it takes a lot of work, its the first real skill that takes chakra control. you have to master that before you can start to attempt harder jutsu’s.”  
iruka tilted his head to him.  
“so if you don’t learn how to walk up tree’s you cant do jutsu’s?”  
the anbu shook his head.  
“its just harder.”  
“and i have to find out my nature affinity thing right?”  
kakashi chuckled at the boys choice of words.  
“yeah that too. though you most likely will take after your parents in that.”  
“which one though?”  
kakashi smirked to himself.  
“one or possibly both, its not unheard of for people to have multiple affinities to different nature types iruka, like me for instance. of course you’ll have one that is stronger than the rest.”  
iruka smiled at him before saying.  
“is it hard to learn jutsu’s?”  
kakashi bit his lip beneath his mask, that wasn’t an easy question since he wasn’t a normal person in that regard.   
“umm...well yes it can be.”  
iruka tilted his head at him perplexed by the teen’s answer.  
“look...i’m not the best person to ask about that, jutsu’s have always come easy to me. so its hard for me to...know how you might react to learning jutsu’s. everyone’s different of course, some people learn faster than others.”  
“your smart.”  
the boy said plainly. kakashi chuckled at the boy who was staring back at him in a way that said he’d already known that.  
“yeah...i’m smart.”  
“that’s why your anbu...so young right? cause-cause your not an adult right?”  
kakashi smiled.  
“not really no.”  
iruka nodded his head.  
“h-how...mmm. can i know how old you are?”  
kakashi shook his head.  
“sorry kid, no can do.”  
iruka huffed.  
“you cant call me a kid if your not an adult either.”  
kakashi chuckled at the put out pre-genin in front of him.  
“i can actually and i just did. im sure i’ll call you that a lot in the future too.”  
iruka glared at him.  
“i’m an anbu iruka, age doesn’t really matter in that. its...hard for me to see myself as anything but that. i see myself as an anbu and nothing more, being an adult, teen, or child doesn’t play into my identity any.”  
iruka huffed.  
“fine...but im not a kid.”  
kakashi smirked beneath his mask.  
“sure thing kid.”  
iruka groaned at him gaining himself a few chuckles from the masked teen.  
“that’s mean.”  
“mmhmm, i’m cruel that way. come on, we should get you back home. best not to tempt fate, if himiko hears about our field trip i might get an earful.”  
iruka beamed at the anbu before taunting.  
“she said she’s flay you alive while making raccoon hold you still in his shadow.”  
kakashi coughed a bit before correcting the boy.  
“technically he’d be using my shadow to hold me still, but that doesn’t matter. come on lets go.”  
iruka climbed to his feet and let the anbu place his hand once more on his shoulder before transporting them back to the boys apartment.

**************************

kakashi blinked a moment before sighing when he heard laughter from beside him. he glared down at iruka before lightly shoving the boy forward.  
“go get back in bed...i’ll be there in a minute.”  
iruka giggled before nodding and waving towards the other two people in his apartment. himiko smiled at him before returning her death glare onto kakashi. shikaku shook his head at them before nodding to iruka. the boy trailed off down the hallway leaving his anbu to deal with the adults. once the boy was back in his room did himiko square her shoulders and with a firm voice say.  
“really? you had one job, keep him in bed as much as possible and resting. and you did what? take him for a stroll around the neighborhood?”  
kakashi sighed before muttering.  
“training field actually.”  
shikaku snickered behind his irate wife as she barked out.  
“if you took that boy training so help you wolf!”  
the teen shook his head and raised his hands in a placating way.  
“no no...just a walk- just a walk i swear.”  
shikaku smiled beneath his mask and left his wife to deal with what was sure to be a rather repentant teen by the way kakashi was backing away from his wife. strolling down the hallway he went to pay iruka a visit while his wife ripped kakashi a new one.   
‘ he’s a dead man, better him than me.’  
smiling to himself shikaku entered the boy’s room and waved. he could ride out kakashi’s interrogation and subsequent punishment with the boy, in the safety of the bedroom.


	43. An important task

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi gets sent on an errand as punishment for taking a still sick Iruka outside. Shikaku gets to have fun at anthers expense and in the end Iruka gets to see Wolf in a new light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter time! another chapter for you lovely people. So as promised I'm doing my best to stick to a weekly schedule now. One chapter a week, unless something happens of course. Most likely the chapters will be posted on Mondays from now on. Of course knowing me, I might post bonus chapters from time to time...Depends on what's going on in my life.
> 
> Thanks for all of you're support and I hope you all enjoy the chapter. Leave a kudos or comment to let me know what you thought.
> 
> Special thanks to Kailthia for helping me beta this bad boy. She's been helping me edit some of my previous works, so hopefully soon the rest of this piece and the others will be updated into an easier to read format.

Iruka waved to Raccoon from his bed. The ANBU chuckled when the boy’s eyes went wide upon hearing the sudden shouting from his wife down the hall, ripping into Kakashi.

“Don’t worry about him, he’s survived worse than the wrath of my wife.”

Iruka gave him a speculative look, one that showed that he wasn’t quite sure if that was entirely true or not. Raccoon ignored the boy’s apparent distrust on whether or not his ANBU guardian would live, and proceeded further into the room.

“So you’re feeling better?”

Iruka shrugged his shoulders as he stared at the doorway, idly listening to the shouting from the down the hall.

“He’s fine. She’ll blow off some steam and just threaten him a bit.”

Iruka gave the masked man a wary look.

“Does she do that to you?”

The Anbu was silent a moment before he coughed and nodded his head. Iruka’s grin had the ANBU muttering under his breath.

“Watch it kid, she can just as easily turn on you, ya know.”

Iruka shook his head before commenting.

“I didn’t do anything bad.”

The ANBU snorted.

“Yet.”

Iruka played with the edge of his blanket a moment before looking up at Raccoon. 

“I want to walk up trees.”

The ANBU leaning against his wall snorted at him.

“And?”

Iruka frowned at Raccoon before muttering sourly.

“Wolf said I wouldn’t get to learn it until I get my Jounin sensei.”

Raccoon nodded his head to back up his comrade’s claim. Iruka sighed. 

“What’s the matter? You in a rush to go running through the treetops?”

Iruka giggled at the man’s statement before shaking his head.

“I just think its cool. I want to know what it feels like.”

“Ah. Yeah, it’s unique...Been so long since something simple like that had any wow factor for me....You’ll be learning it soon enough. We’ll get you through the academy this year and then you can go off running through the trees.”

Iruka smiled at the ANBU who hadn’t once doubted his ability to learn the skill, instead choosing to tell him to be patient. He was finding that the adults he was now surrounded by were far more willing to indulge his fantasies than any he’d come across before. Not since he’d lost his parents had he had this kind of support.

“I want to graduate this year.”

“You will,” came the immediate response.

“Trust me, if Wolf has anything to say about it, you’ll be the top of your class.”

Iruka made a face upon hearing that, earning himself a chuckle. 

“What’s wrong with that? Wouldn’t it be good to be the top of your class?”

Iruka scrunched up his face before shaking his head back and forth.

“No...I don’t want to be like them.”

“Them?” The Anbu asked curiously.

Iruka nodded his head before explaining.

“The other kids...Well the kids in my previous class that were top of the class...They were mean.”

Raccoon nodded his head _.  _ Nothing else was said about it as both of them twisted to stare at the doorway when Himiko came in muttering under her breath. Raccoon smirked beneath his mask before calling out to his wife.

“Problem,dear?”

The glare she leveled onto the ANBU had him coughing into his hand and muttering a quiet apology. Himiko held his gaze a moment longer before giving a stiff nod when she was assured that he had learned his lesson. Once done with her husband she turned her attention back towards Iruka.

“Sweetie, I know that you're eager to get out of the apartment, but you have to rest. No more adventures outside until you’re better, alright?”

Iruka sighed, but nodded his head all the same.

“Okay...Did you send Wolf home?”

Himiko smirked gently at the boy before shaking her head.

“No, I made him go and be of some use to us.”

Iruka caulked his head to the side a bit in confusion. He wasn’t sure what she meant by that. Wolf had a lot of uses as far as he was concerned. Himiko ignored the child’s confusion as she turned her attention back to her husband.

“And you’ll be having a talk with him. Lord knows he’ll have been reciting some formula or something else in his head while I was tearing into him. Stupid kid was just nodding along to save his hide.”

Raccoon chuckled at the ire in his wife’s voice.

“Sure...Though I wouldn’t hold my breath on him actually listening.”

Himiko waved a hand at him to say it wasn’t her problem, but that he still had to do it. Sighing the ANBU nodded his head, having learned long ago that it was better to just do as the woman said instead of arguing with her.

Seeing that the adults were no longer distracted by whatever it was they were trying to teach Wolf, Iruka asked.

“So where is he?”

Both the adults had a hard time restraining their mirth upon hearing the boy’s question. Iruka had grown quite attached to the teen over the last few months.

“He’ll be back soon Iruka.”

The shaggy haired boy sighed as he fell backwards into his pillows at receiving another useless answer from the adults. Himiko cast an amused look to her husband before telling him.

“Why don’t you go wait for Wolf...On the roof.”

Raccoon tilted his head a bit before muttering.

“I don’t want to know.”

A moment later the man was gone. Himiko smirked to herself before answering the question that was sure to be coming.

“I sent him away because he’s a man and they tend to get into things.”

Iruka scrunched up his face at her apparent psychic abilities. Himiko laughed at the boy before crossing the room to sit on the edge of his bed.

“I knew you were going to ask why I had sent him away.”

Iruka leveled a disbelieving look on her, but didn’t comment on what she’d  just said. Himiko smiled gently to Iruka before reaching out to feel the boys forehead. Iruka smiled back at her.

“I haven’t had a fever.”

“Good.”

Himiko let her hand fall back down to her lap once she had confirmed what the boy was saying to be the truth. he wasn’t running a temperature today and for that she was relieved.

“So, why’d you have Wolf take you to the training fields of all places?”

Iruka giggled and shook his head.

“I didn’t. I told him that I wanted to go outside. He’s the one who took us there.”

Himiko rolled her eyes. “He’s not the most inventive when it comes to things is he?”

Iruka smiled at her. “I liked it.”

“You would.” she chuckled back at him.

 

**********************************

 

Raccoon was in the process of sharpening a kunai when he felt the presence behind him.

“You lost?”

He heard the tale tell snort before the man walked around to be in his line of sight.

“How would I be lost? I live here.”

Raccoon looked up from his kunai for the first time since the man arrived and leveled a look at him.

“Cause you're not where you're supposed to be.”

The man sighed before waving a hand at him.

“I think I can decide where I’m supposed to be thank you very much.”

Raccoon snorted back at the man before returning his attention to his kunai sharpening. The other man was silent for all of a minute before he grew irritated at being ignored.

“Well?”

“Well what?”

The man groaned at Raccoon’s false ignorance to his presence.

“Come on, tell me what’s up with him. I heard all sorts of shit and frankly I’m hoping that I’m right when I said that the others had flipped their lids.”

Raccoon chuckled as he glanced up from his kunai.

“Did you tell them that?”

The man snorted.

“Stop avoiding my question and tell me what’s going on.”

Raccoon shrugged his shoulders before asking once more.

“Did you really tell the others that they had gone postal for thinking Wolf was going soft?”

The man’s eyes clinched a bit as he analyzed Raccoon in an attempt to find the answer to his question. He got nothing though, not only did Raccoon’s mask hide any real depiction of emotion, but Raccoon was just staring back at him impassively.

“Fine! Yes, yes I told them they were crazy for thinking that....That Wolf of all people could be going soft.”

Raccoon chuckled before muttering in an amused fashion.

“Hope you didn’t place a bet on that.”

The man blinked at him before shaking his head.

“No....No way.”

Raccoon chuckled and nodded his head.

“Though I wouldn’t say soft so much as....adapting to having a kid in his life.”

“W-What?”

Flipping his kunai around, he used it to point at the floor of the roof they were on.

“My wife is in one of the apartments down below with the kid that Wolf has been secretly training. He had me babysit while he was gone and well...The kids unique, that’s for damn sure. He’s grown on us.”

The man shook his head slowly in disbelief to what he was hearing.

“Are-Are you shitting me? He...He’s really involved with a kid?”

“Mmmhmm, seems to care a great deal for him too. Nearly made the kids sensei have a mental breakdown when he heard that he was being ignored in school. Tossed the kids bullies to the wayside with death threats and has been trying to get the kid caught up in his studies so he can graduate.”

Raccoon chuckled at the dumbfounded look on the man’s face.

“Problem? You didn’t bet a lot did you?”

The man frowned a moment before shaking his head.

“W-What? No-No I didn’t bet or anything, I just didn’t think it was possible...I thought that everyone was-Well you know.”

The man waved his hand around in the air instead of finishing his sentence, they both knew what he meant. Raccoon shrugged his shoulders before stating.

“He wasn’t always so cold ya know.”

The man nodded his head.

“Y-Yeah, but things c-”

“Changed.”

The man stiffened before twisting around and muttering.

“Shit!”

Raccoon laughed as he tucked his kunai away and waved at Wolf.

“Get what she sent you for?”

The teen nodded his head, but his focus was solely on the man who was now visibly sweating. Chuckling as he got to his feet, Raccoon walked across the roof and patted the man on the shoulder. Feeling him jump under his fingertips.

“Relax, at least he’s less likely to hurt you now that he’s going soft right?” Raccoon laughed as he walked over to join Wolf a few feet away.

The man shook his head before shouting out.

“That’s not funny!”

Wolf snorted at them before remarking.

“A little...What do you want?”

The man’s gaze focused on the masked teen before he remarked.

“I-I just couldn’t believe-”

“Rumors? Had to find out for yourself huh?”

The man sighed before muttering.

“You always do this...”

Wolf smirked beneath his mask before coyly asking.

“Do what?”

The glare he was getting had him wondering if the man would speak his mind or just keep his thoughts to himself. Ultimately he was right, the man didn’t say anything more about it.

“Look, I’m glad you're...Adjusting or whatever this is.”

He waved his hand around the roof.

“Just do me a favor man, no more death threats. As amusing as it is to you, it’s a pain in the ass for those of us who have to deal with mental trauma cases. The paperwork alone is a headache.”

Wolf tilted his head a bit before asking.

“You treating his teacher?”

The man snorted.

“A colleague of mine is, that’s how I heard about this.”

He gestured once more to the roof around them. Wolf nodded his head before commenting.

“If people don’t screw with him, I won’t screw with them.”

It was such a simple statement, but the man slouched upon hearing it.

“Wonderful...I’ll be sure to tell my supervisor that we’ll be expecting new patients soon.”

Raccoon was laughing at the sidelines, being ignored by both parties as they went back and forth. The man finally sighed and shook his head.

“Just try to keep the casualties to a minimum alright?”

Wolf nodded his head.

“Good.”

Twisting to look at the laughing form of Raccoon, he remarked sourly.

“You're an asshole ya know that?”

Raccoon shrugged his shoulders before commenting.

“You're the one who didn’t notice him.”

The glower he got in return had the ANBU laughing again. It was Wolf’s quite  _ he’s right _ that had the man shaking his head and moving on.

“Fine, forget it. Just stay out of trouble.”

The man was still shaking his head even as he turned and jumped off the side of the building. The two ANBU were silent a moment before Kakashi remarked.

“So...Does that mean I should find someone to fuck with just to screw with him?”

Shikaku snorted at the teen before patting him on the shoulder.

“Nah, too much work. Besides Iruka still needs you hanging around here. Kid’s liable to brain himself on something if he’s not being watched.”

Kakashi glowered at his friend for his comment about Iruka.

“Come on, I’m sure Iruka would like to see you. He was asking about you ya know.”

Kakashi was grateful that his mask his the blush he was sporting upon hearing that.

“I wasn’t gone long.”

Shikaku shrugged before disappearing once more into the apartment. Kakashi sighed upon being left alone on the top of the roof of Iruka’s apartment building. He took a deep breath before smiling to himself. Iruka had been asking for him, shaking his head at the audacity of the feelings that brought him Kakashi made the hand signs and disappeared back into Iruka’s apartment.

 

***************************

 

“I sent you for soup, did you go to wave for it?”

Kakashi rolled his eyes at Himiko before handing her the package he’d brought back with him. She gave him a miffed look before going to prepare the food for Iruka. Raccoon followed after his wife into the kitchen and once he was assured that they were alone did Kakashi ask the sick boy.

“How do you feel?”

Iruka smiled back at the masked ANBU.

“I’m okay.”

“Himiko said that...I shouldn’t have taken you outside just yet, you could have gotten really sick.”

Iruka giggled at the chastised teen before stating.

“I’m fine.”

Kakashi sighed in relief before remarking.

“You might want to pass that knowledge onto her.”

Iruka just grinned at the masked teen who had just asked him to get him out of trouble.

“Where’d you go?”

“Went to get you soup.”

Iruka blinked perplexed by what he had just heard.

“She sent you for soup?”

The ANBU nodded his head. Iruka laughed at the notion of his guardian going out in full ANBU attire to retrieve soup for him.

“What’s so funny?”

Iruka shook his head as he continued to laugh. Kakashi put his hands on his hips in a huff while he waited for Iruka to gain control over himself. It took far longer than the ANBU would have liked, but eventually the boy’s laughter died down. Once Iruka had managed to catch his breath, did Kakashi ask.

“Care to share with the rest of the class?”

Iruka giggled at the teen’s question before nodding his head.

“You went to get soup.”

“And?” Kakashi failed to see the humor in that.

“While dressed as an ANBU. Did you scare the merchants?” The boy giggled out.

Kakashi snorted at the amused kid before telling him.

“I henge’d into another form. They didn’t know I was ANBU.”

Iruka blinked at Wolf before he realized what that meant.

“You went to all that trouble for soup?”

Kakashi swallowed a bit nervously before shaking his head.

“It wasn’t any trouble Iruka, besides you're sick.”

Iruka smiled at his ANBU, he doubted that the teen understood how significant that action was to him. No one had brought him soup when he was sick in years. Not since his parents had been alive.

“Thank you Wolf.”

The ANBU nodded his head to the boy, unsure why he swore he’d heard something akin to reverence in the boy’s tone of voice.


	44. Take aim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iruka is back to training, preparing for the coming school year under the watchful eye of his ANBU counterparts. After being given the afternoon off when the ANBU are needed, Iruka is caught unaware by some of his new classmates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woot still got this posted under the wire. Made my deadline so go me. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter as I'm pushing the story along bit by bit, let me know what you think of the new additions.
> 
> Comments and kudos fuel my muse, Thanks to all those supporting me and this story.

Iruka tilted his head to the side, trying his best to understand what he was witnessing. It didn’t help.

“Are you sure?”

The boy didn’t bother to look back at the ANBU when he heard the man snort at him for his doubting nature.

“I’m sure.”

Iruka twisted about to stare up at the ANBU and with little hesitation said.

“I don’t think this will work.”

Said ANBU shook his head before motioning for the boy to go ahead anyways. Iruka sighed, knowing well by now that he wasn’t getting out of this until he humored the man. Turning around he stared once more at the task before him.

He’d only been well enough to resume training for a couple days now, the residual effects of the inoculation having kept him in bed far longer than any of them would have liked. Especially Iruka, he’d hated lounging around his apartment being sick. Granted he wasn’t alone during his period of convalescence, but he felt kinda bad for keeping the adults hostage while he was so sick. None of them seemed to mind though, they kept saying that it wasn’t a big deal. It felt like a big deal to him though.

Now that he was well enough to continue training, Iruka was doing his best to make sure that come next week he’d be prepared. Next week was the beginning of the new school year and Iruka wanted to make sure he put his good foot forward...Or at least that was what Himiko kept saying. Iruka was pretty sure that the ship had sailed on that one after he’d puked on his new sensei. For some reason Wolf and Raccoon always laughed when he brought that up, Iruka wasn’t sure why though.

“You going to try or not?”

Sighing Iruka nodded his head and pulled out a kunai from his weapons pouch. Taking a deep breath to calm any nerves he might have, he launched the weapon towards his target. The metallic ting of the metal weapon being stopped by the hand guard his target was wearing had Iruka snorting. He knew that would happen, they all knew that would happen.

“See.” He pouted out as he gestured towards the other ANBU standing across from him.

The ANBU both rolled their eyes at the petulant boy before Wolf replied.

“Aim more to the left.”

Iruka shook his head at the ANBU he was presently using as target practice. “I won't hit you.”

“Not the point.” Raccoon said from behind him.

Iruka nodded his head before reaching into his weapons pouch once more to find another kunai. Once he was armed did the boy take aim at the ANBU. Wolf nodded to him and Iruka took that as a sign to launch the weapon whenever he felt ready. Truth be told, he didn’t think he’d ever feel ready. It seemed strange to be launching weapons at someone he liked, though he supposed there wasn’t anything to fear. It wasn’t like he could actually hit Wolf, so far the ANBU had effortlessly dodged any attempts he’d made. Palming the weapon in his hand, Iruka took a breath before throwing it at his target once more. Again it was effortlessly directed away from the man because of the ANBU’s hand guard. Iruka snorted before remarking.

“See.”

“That was the right not the left.” Came the amused reply from Wolf.

Iruka frowned at the ANBU before rolling his own eyes.

“It doesn’t matter.”

“It matters if you can’t figure out right from left.”

Iruka shot a glare over his shoulder to Raccoon, the ANBU ignored the glare he was receiving.

“Try again and this time, aim for the left.”

Iruka rolled his eyes at the ANBU before twisting back around. He hastily pulled out another weapon and with a glare towards his target, launched the weapon. Again he didn’t come close to actually hitting the ANBU who deflected the weapon, though at least this time he’d aimed the correct direction.

“Good.” Wolf said with a nod.

Iruka rolled his eyes at the ANBU before commenting. “You still just dodged it.”

Wolf and Raccoon chuckled at the boy’s put out tone of voice.

“True, but we weren’t making you fling weapons at me for the sake of you attempting to hit me.” The ANBU replied with a tilt of amusement to his voice.

Iruka frowned at his ANBU before asking in a reserved tone. “Then what was the point?”

“To see how far your aim is off.”

Iruka glanced over his shoulder to frown at Raccoon.

“Couldn’t I have just tried hitting a normal target?”

The ANBU shrugged his shoulders at him in response before asking.

“Could you?”

Iruka shook his head back at him. “That doesn’t make sense. Of course I could.”

“Ah, but then you wouldn’t learn the lesson of the day.”

Iruka spun around to stare at Wolf as the ANBU approached him.

“What lesson?”

The ANBU paused right before him and with great pleasure said.

“Aiming your weapons isn’t always about hitting your target. Sometimes it’s about allocating your supplies.”

“Huh?”

Chuckling Wolf shook his head before gesturing towards the surrounding area. “Where are your weapons?”

Iruka glanced about and frowned, he couldn’t see any. Looking back up to the ANBU the boy shook his head.

“I don’t know.”

Then ANBU nodded his head.

“Exactly. When faced with an opponent that can dodge your head on attacks, its worthless to keep wasting weapons. However, if you’re going to make gutsy shots at someone, you should make sure you’re aware of where you’re weapons are going. You might need them later.”

Iruka frowned up at the ANBU who was lecturing him.

“And?” The boy asked speculatively.

Wolf and Raccoon chuckled at the way the boy asked his question. The level of distrust was obviously there.

“And, now you get to go hunt down all your weapons since you didn’t take this seriously enough to not waste them.”

Iruka’s mouth fell open in shock before he shouted out at them, his finger pointing at them.

“You made me do that!”

The ANBU laughed at the boy's exclamation. Neither of them denying the true purpose of continuously making the boy lob weapons at Wolf. Iruka glared at the two figures before throwing his arms over his chest.

“What if I refuse?” The boy said in a haughty tone.

The ANBU snorted at him before Raccoon muttered. “Go ahead, we got all day and I can make you sit here with us until you comply.”

The ANBU motioned towards his own shadow to remind the boy of his skill set. Iruka groaned at the threat the man was issuing to him.

“You suck.” He grumbled out sourly.

The men shrugged at the boy before Wolf motioned for the boy to get started. Iruka grumbled as he stalked off into the nearby woods to try and hunt down all his weapons. As he walked away from them he shouted.

“I don’t even know how many there are!”

The ANBU chuckled before Wolf called back.

“You're looking for twelve. Good luck.”

More grumbling followed as the boy stalked through the brush looking for the missing weapons. Raccoon watched the boy a moment before snorting at his friend.

“That’s pretty low even for you.”

Wolf tilted his head to the side. “Hmm?”

“Don’t play dumb. He only threw eleven at you.”

Wolf grinned beneath his mask and nodded his head.

“Yeah, but I bet he won't ever do that again now will he?”

Raccoon thought about it a moment before shrugging his shoulders.

“True. I doubt he’d be eager to go on a wild goose chase for weapons that don’t exist again all because he didn’t have the presence of mind to count his weapons before hand.”

Wolf chuckled before mentioning. “Besides, technically speaking this wasn’t my idea.”

“Oh?”

Wolf nodded his head. “It was your wife's.”

The ANBU shook his head as he gazed out into the brush watching the poor boy scrounge for his lost weapons.

“Figures.”

 

**************************************

 

Iruka swung his legs back and forth as he stared down past his swinging appendages to watch the stream go by. He’d been released from his ‘torture’ by the two ANBU when they were summoned by the hokage. Iruka was silently grateful for that, but on the other hand he was frustrated. He’d only managed to find eleven kunai.

 

Shrugging his shoulders the boy smiled as he watched the small minnows dash about just below the waters surface. Now that he had some time to himself, he wasn’t sure what to do. He didn’t know when or if the two ANBU would be returning that afternoon. They might be sent on a sudden mission, Iruka’s gut clenched at the thought of the two men being sent away so suddenly. Himiko had talked to him about that possibly happening, he was supposed to go see her if he didn’t see Wolf for more than a day or two. If the ANBU hadn’t said he’d be gone that is.

 

Still it was rather boring to be on his own now that he was used to the ANBU’s presence. It wasn’t like he had friends his own age to play with, not that he really played with the ANBU. Still, when he was with them he wasn’t alone and that meant the world to him.

“Hey it is him.”

Iruka’s head jerked upright and twisted about. He frowned at the approaching boys, he didn’t much trust his age group. The strange boys came running up only to smile as they came to a halt before him. One of them hitting the other on the shoulder.

“Told you so.”

The other one rolled his eyes before smirking at Iruka.

“Hey.”

Iruka remained silent, watching the small group of boys. His brain telling him that he was outnumbered and that he should be wary. One of the boys tilted his head before asking.

“You alright?”

Iruka glanced at him before looking around to the others.

“Maybe he doesn’t talk.” Came the speculation from one of the rowdier boys.

His friend rolled his eyes before muttering. “Idiot, he talked at the opening night....Well before he got sick that is.”

Iruka’s heart sped up, these were his classmates.

“Right...Ano, so we haven’t seen you around.”

“He was sick duh.”

Iruka smirked as he watched the boys go back and forth with they’re bickering. Never once coming back to the fact that they’d been trying to talk to him. For some reason, it amused him greatly and before he knew it, Iruka was giggling. The arguing group paused in their bickering to stare at the smaller boy.

“Oh...Uh, yeah I guess we got off track.”

“Idiot” Was muttered from the boy’s friend.

The two glared at each other before a third boy rolled his eyes and took charge.

“Ignore them, they argue all the time. We just came over cause we hadn’t seen you around...Of course that’s cause you’ve been sick right?”

For the first time since the boys arrived, Iruka responded. He nodded his head to the one taking charge. The boy smiled back at him before asking. “ So...Your better now right?”

One half of the arguing pair butted in “ Yeah you’re not going to puke on us right?”

His friends rolled their eyes at their friend, the boys partner in crime shoving him a bit.

“Shut up, he’s obviously not sick if he’s running around outside.”

“What do you know?” Was the comeback that was issued by the slighted boy.

Iruka smiled as he watched the pair go back and forth once more. The boy who had initially taken charge from the pair sighed, shaking his head before directing his attention back to Iruka.

“Right...So as I was saying. We came over to see if you were the one who puked on sensei.”

Iruka grimaced at the reminder, but nodded his head anyways. The boys faces split into identical beaming looks of jubilation. Iruka tilted his head at the sight of they’re apparent reverence towards his sickness.

“So...You busy?”

Iruka blinked in confusion a moment before dully shaking his head from side to side.

“Cool. You want to come with us? We’re going to go practice-”

One of the noisier boys cut in once more. “Yeah, we’re going to throw kunai at stumps in the woods. You wanna come?”

The boy he’d interrupted glared at the noisy boy before sighing and looking towards Iruka to hear his answer. Iruka was silent a moment as he tried to wrap his head around the fact that he’d just been invited to go train with the boys. Blinking a few times, Iruka finally got his brain to work once more and nodded his head.

“Cool. Come on.”

Iruka got himself to his feet and made to follow after the boys, only to stop when they suddenly turned around. Iruka’s heart rate increased once more as he feared some kind of trick. Yet all the boys did was smile and introduce themselves.

“Right, I’m Kotetsu.”

“My names Izumo.” His friend butted in, earning him a glare from the other boy.

Iruka smirked as the two sent glares at each other, before the third rolled his eyes and muttered.

“Idiots...I’m Mizuki. What’s your name?”

Iruka smiled at the trio before finally speaking up. “Iruka.”

The group smirked to each other a moment before Izumo shouted.

“Come on, I wanna go throw kunai at shit.”

Iruka blinked at the energetic boy before smiling when his friend muttered. “You’re going to lose a hand one of these days.”

The pair went back to bickering with one another as they started to walk off together. The third boy Mizuki hung back and smirked at him.

“So...Iruka, you any good at throwing weapons?”

Iruka swallowed nervously before shaking his head.

“N-Not really. I’ve been practicing...But I’m still not hitting most of my targets.”

Mizuki shrugged his shoulders as they walked together, the other boys just a few feet ahead of them.

“No problem. Izumo sucks too, the two of you can practice together. I doubt it will help him, but maybe you can get better.”

Iruka blinked upon hearing the boy say that about his friend. It seemed rather mean to him to talk about one's friend that way. He was jarred from his thoughts when the two boys ahead of them called out.

“Hurry up you two.”

Mizuki sighed before muttering. “He’s so loud.”

Iruka nodded his head idly as he continued to walk beside the boy. A little out of his element, Iruka wasn’t sure how to react to what was going on around him. One thing was for sure, Wolf wasn’t going to believe him when he told him about this. Smirking to himself, Iruka followed the boys to the training fields. Maybe if he was lucky he wouldn’t make a complete fool of himself while they trained together. It would be kind of nice to get along with some of his classmates this year.


	45. First day of school

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iruka is excited to tell Wolf all about his first day of school, on his way to meet with the ANBU he's stopped by Raccoon for running in the marketplace. He shares some good news with the two ANBU and while off practicing, Kakashi and Shikaku get to mull over what they've just learned about the boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another week another chapter. I really debated about doing a time skip now that Iruka had started to make friends, but I'm holding that off for a chapter or two. Wont be long though and he'll be graduating from the academy, I have a lot of things planned for this story already and I'm eager to share it all with you...Have to be patient though and not spoil anything. 
> 
> Thanks for your continued support for this piece. Let me know what you think about the chapter by sending me a comment.

 

Iruka ran through the streets, dodging around the many people going about their days. Laughing as he jumped over a man’s cart instead of going around it, the man waved an angry fist at him which was ignored. Iruka kicked off of a small wall and twisted about to redirect himself down a neighboring street where he picked up the pace, eager to get to his destination. He bobbed in and out of the stalls and market folk, weaving between people and never slowing down. The angry voices of the merchants and their customers fell on deaf ears as Iruka laughed on his way. 

Turning left to cut through an alleyway the boy let out a startled yelp as he crashed into the looming figure that jumped down before him. Rubbing the back of his head Iruka gazed up at the masked figure and sighed.

“What’d I say about terrorizing the market folk?”

“Not too.” Iruka mumbled.

The ANBU nodded his head before holding out his hand to help Iruka off of the ground. Iruka took the man’s hand and let him lift him back to his feet.

“So why are you in such a hurry today? Meeting Wolf?”

Iruka smiled and nodded. “Yeah! Today-”

“Was the first day of classes, I’m aware Iruka. Why don’t I walk you to wherever you’re meeting him, at least that way I might be able to ensure the marketplaces safety.”

Iruka pulled a face at Raccoon before muttering.

“I didn’t hit anyone.”

“Yet.” Came the succinct reply from the ANBU.

Iruka sighed and nodded his head, allowing the ANBU to walk him through the back alley.

“Won’t people see you?”

The ANBU chuckled beside him before in a series of hand signs and a puff of smoke later a different person stood beside him. Iruka smiled up at the “elderly” man.

“Neat.”

Raccoon shook his new visages face before motioning Iruka to start walking. As they exited the alleyway, not a soul paid attention to them. Iruka kept glancing around, waiting to see if anyone would notice Raccoon masquerading as an old man.

“You’re drawing more attention to us by looking than if we just walked normally you know.”

Iruka glanced up at the old man and tilted his head.

“Who are you?”

The ANBU snorted. “I’m not mimicking anyone in particular Iruka, I just threw together some known traits and created this figure.”

“Oh...You can do that?”

Raccoon chuckled as he nodded his head to the boy. “Yeah you can do that.” He said with no lack of amusement in his voice.

Iruka nodded his head to the ANBU before turning his attention back to their surroundings. They had only walked a few feet before Iruka asked.

“So...How do you know if someone is who they say they are? I..I mean if everyone can do that...Wouldn’t enemies be able to walk right in?”

Shikaku smiled down at Iruka, proud to see the boy's mind working through the obvious plight of a henge jutsu.

“You would think so, but no it's not so easy. For one everyone entering or leaving the village has to have proper identification. You wouldn’t be able to just create a form and walk in-”

“Like you’re doing now.” Iruka cut in.

Shikaku nodded his head before continuing. “Right, besides needing to have documentation with them. Strangers are watched more closely than our villagers Iruka. If someone arrives that we have no previous record of visiting the village, we make sure they’re monitored for the duration of their stay.”

Iruka nodded his head along as he stared up at the old man’s face, he blushed a bit when the ANBU pulled him aside to avoid him crashing into someone since his attention was on the ANBU.

“Sorry.” He muttered.

The ANBU waved a hand at him before placing it on Iruka’s shoulder and pulling him along.

“You need to pay more attention to your surroundings.”

Iruka snorted. “Yeah I know.”

The boys tone of voice had Shikaku raising a brow in curiosity, it was obvious that something had happened to reinforce that lesson and to his knowledge it hadn’t come from him or Kakashi.

“Did Wolf do something?”

Iruka smirked up at him before shaking his head.

“No...Well...Not about that.”

Chuckling Shikaku nodded his head, he was sure that Kakashi had done a great many things to annoy Iruka.

“Who did something and what did they do?”

Iruka’s blush returned much to the silent enjoyment of the ANBU walking next to the boy.

“My sensei at school...He got all of us.”

“Ahhh group lesson huh?”

Iruka nodded his head before his brow furrowed up and he twisted to stare up at Raccoon before asking.

“Are teachers allowed to stick us to the ceiling and leave us there until school lets out?”

Shikaku paused mid step to look down at the curious boy. With a frown on his face Shikaku asked.

“Did he do that to you?”

Iruka shook his head. “No, he just used it as an example of what he can do if we don’t pay attention...He said something about gluing our eyelids open too...Wouldn’t that be hard to do?”

Chuckling Shikaku shook his head at the boys question and continued to pull him along. Doing his best to ignore the boys repeated questioning about how it was possible to glue one's eyes open and how you would get the glue out when the punishment was over. 

As they came into the training field they garnered a few looks, it wasn’t everyday that an elderly man walked a hyper pre-genin into the fields. Iruka was still talking a mile a minute, asking a variety of questions that related to the “threats” his sensei had made when one of Iruka’s classmates acted out. 

Shikaku was barely holding it together as they walked through the field after a particularly amazing question from Iruka caused a group of jounin to nearly stab themselves from dropping their weapons in shock. Pulling the boy further into the training field, he smiled to those around and nodded as if his “grandson” was being a normal excitable boy. 

As soon as they rounded the group of trees that blocked the small alcove that Kakashi had been meeting the boy at, The ANBU shoved Iruka towards the waiting teen. Iruka stumbled a bit at the shove before being caught by Kakashi who was glaring at the elderly man before him.

“Wha-”

“Its Raccoon.”

Kakashi looked down at Iruka and smirked. “Ah.”

Looking back up to his friend, Kakashi watched the man drop his henge while he was still laughing.

“What’s so funny?”

Shikaku snorted before gesturing towards Iruka. “It's all on him, go on tell him what your sensei said.”

Iruka smiled at Raccoon before twisting in Wolf's arms to say.

“He said he’s going to stick us to the ceiling....Well he said that to Tanaka....But he was glaring at the rest of us too, so I think it still applies.”

Kakashi looked over to Shikaku as if asking if what he was hearing was real, the other man just shook his head.

“I stopped him from crashing into half the merchants and brought him here. The entire way he was going off about what his new sensei had threatened to do to the class if they didn’t settle down.”

Kakashi snorted before looking down at Iruka.

“You didn’t cause your sensei any trouble did you?”

Iruka shook his head. “Nope.”

“Good. Keep it that way.”

Iruka gave the ANBU a beaming smile before excitably grabbing for his bag on his back, he struggled with it in his overabundance of energy and ended up needing assistance from the amused ANBU. Once he had his bag in tow, Iruka dug through it and pulled out something. Holding the small paper weapon up Iruka boasted.

“Izumo showed me how to make paper shuriken.”

Kakashi and Shikaku came forward to look at the paper weapon the boy was holding proudly.

“That’s not bad...What are you going to do with this new found skill?”

Iruka smiled at Raccoon before stating. “Don’t worry, I’m not going to throw them at sensei, Izumo already got detention.”

The ANBU snorted upon hearing that.

“Make sure you don’t.” Wolf said with a combination of sternness and amusement all at the same time.

“I won't. Kotetsu and Mizuki told him not too, but he doesn’t listen much.”

Shikaku shared a look with Kakashi before asking Iruka.

“Iruka...Did you make some friends today?”

Iruka twisted to look at the masked man and shook his head. The ANBU sighed what little hope that had blossomed upon hearing that the boy might have made friends in his new class being squashed. Iruka smiled at the ANBU, glancing between the pair before he frowned and asked.

“What’s wrong?”

Kakashi shook his head before telling the boy. “We were hoping that you might have made some friends with your classmates. It's still early though, plenty of time to meet some of the other students.”

Iruka tilted his head at Wolf before he snorted at the ANBU and with a little irritation in his voice said.

“I met them when you had to go see the hokage together, I don’t need to meet them again. We ate lunch together today.”

Both men glanced to each other in surprise, this was the first they were hearing about this.

“Iruka that was two days ago.”

Iruka nodded his head to Wolf. “I know.”

Shaking his head Kakashi asked. “Why didn’t you say anything when I saw you later that night?”

Iruka thought about it a moment before shrugging his shoulders. Raccoon snorted at the boys lax answer.

“You’ve been talking to them in class though?”

Iruka nodded his head. “Well when we’re allowed to talk...Izumo doesn’t shut up though...Kotetsu said that he’s always been like that.”

The ANBU smirked beneath their masks as they listened to the boy tell them about his new friends.

“So Izumo and Kotetsu are in your class and you get along?”

Iruka nodded his head before adding. “Oh and Mizuki, but he doesn’t talk much...Well at least not loudly. He mutters a lot when people irritate him, Izumo irritates him a lot.”

Kakashi smirked at Iruka’s explanation of the inner workings of his new found friendships. As if suddenly reminded of something, Iruka began to dig through his bag once more. Kakashi smirked before asking.

“More weapons?”

Raccoon chuckled at the teens sass, the pair waiting to see what the boy had to show them now. Iruka stuck his tongue out between his lips as he focused intensely on digging through his bag. The two ANBU shook their heads at the boys lack of organization, bits of paper were falling out of the boys bag, pencils and more paper shuriken following. The ground was soon littered with a variety of items, but none of them were apparently what the boy was looking for. Snorting Shikaku muttered under his breath for only Kakashi to hear.

“I’ve seen dumpsters that were cleaner than his bag.”

Kakashi nodded silently as he continued to watch the boy fight with the many partitions of his bag. It took a few more minutes before Iruka made a happy sound and pulled out a very crinkled piece of paper that looked like it might have been a contender for a spit ball. Iruka held out the shriveled up paper wad to Wolf and smiled. 

Kakashi sighed as he took the piece of paper, inwardly glad he was wearing gloves at the moment. He hated to think what all had gotten on the parchment, but by the looks of it he’d guess half of the kids lunch. unfolding the paper carefully he took a look at what was written. Wolf’s head tilted up from the piece of paper to look at Iruka who was smiling at him.

“This is yours?”

Iruka nodded his head. “Yeah, sensei said that I got one of the highest marks for the quiz. I get to help do the demonstration tomorrow. Do you think he’d let me tie up one of my classmates?”

Kakashi chuckled and shook his head to the boys question while simultaneously handing over the piece of paper for Shikaku to read.

“No, no tying up your classmates...At least not without your sensei’s approval alright?”

Iruka beamed up at him and nodded his head before turning to listen as Raccoon addressed him now that he was finished reading the piece of paper.

“That’s great kid, just maybe next time don’t let your important documents become mince meat at the bottom of your bag.”

“He’s right, you need to take better care of your homework and whatever else you're given at school.”

Iruka rolled his eyes as he took the paper back, shoving it into the bag with enough force to make the ANBU sigh as they were ignored. Shaking his head Kakashi decided it was best to move forward rather than try and beat a dead horse, sometimes Iruka was just as stubborn as a mule.

“Alright, why don’t you go start your drills and when you're done we’ll practice what you’ll be doing tomorrow okay?”

Iruka nodded his head and made to run off, only to skid to a halt. He turned back around and smiled.

“Thanks for walking me here Raccoon.”

The ANBU snorted and waved a hand at the boy. “Go practice and no more running in the marketplace.”

Iruka twisted about and ran off to begin his training drills. Kakashi watched him run off a ways before stating.

“He’s chosen to ignore that request. If he didn’t agree with you, it went in one ear and out the other.”

Shikaku sighed upon hearing the mirth in the teens voice.

“I know, but I have to try don’t I?”

Kakashi snorted. “Said the same thing when he argued against learning how to properly wrap his own limbs...it was a mess.”

Shikaku chuckled. “You’ll have to tell me about that sometime.”

Kakashi sent a glare at the older man who was obviously unaffected by it. Shaking his head Shikaku muttered under his breath.

“Kid went and made some friends when our backs were turned.”

Kakashi smiled beneath his mask as he watched one of Iruka’s kunai go wide. “He did.”

Raising his voice Kakashi called out to the boy. “I heard that, watch your language and go find that.”

Shikaku chuckled as they watched Iruka storm off into the bushes.

“Imagine what he’ll be like when he’s your age.”

Kakashi didn’t bother to look away from Iruka’s form as he replied.

“He’ll be running laps around you and giving you gray hair.”

Shikaku snorted at the teens quip before remarking.

“What’s he got left to do to you then? Already got the-”

“You can leave anytime now.”

Shaking his head the man went quiet a smile hidden beneath his mask. Iruka came running back into the field and started throwing his weapons once more, ignoring their presence as he was solely focused on his task.

“He’s going to be a handful when he’s your age.”

Both of the ANBU sighed when they heard Iruka curse again when a weapon went off course, the boy being cognizant enough to twist about to see if they’d heard his slip up. A single finger pointing where the weapon went sent the boy scurrying off.

“He’s a handful now.”

“Touche.”


	46. To tell the truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iruka spends the day training with his new friends, unaware that he's being watched by a certain someone. Kakashi takes it upon himself to see who these new friends of Iruka are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can't believe that we've almost caught up to the hit count for "Truth" what a rush. Won't be long before we overtake that count and surpass it as this story isn't slowing down anytime soon. I'm updating a day early because I'm going on vacation starting tomorrow and therefor wouldn't be around to post like normal and instead of depriving you of your weekly chapter I wrote it up and posted it today to keep you my adoring public happy. I'm a nice person like that lol. Hope you guys enjoy the chapter, it was so much fun to write.

Kakashi smirked beneath his mask, he was presently sitting down on a tree branch doing some reconnaissance. His target was unaware of his presence, not something unheard of for the teenage ANBU. Almost all of his targets never saw him coming, he liked it that way. This was a bit different though, it wasn’t a normal target he was observing on a mission. 

Technically speaking he didn’t have a mission today and was messing around as Shikaku would say. Kakashi didn’t see it that way, he saw it as using his skills for the betterment of the village. He was going to stick with that just in case the hokage got wind of what he was doing on his off time.

He shook his head when he saw his target yet again trounced to the ground by a taller figure, the rest of the people in attendance to the secret meeting looked on from the sidelines. Shaking his head as he watched the smaller form sigh at being downed once more before looking up at his opponent imploringly, the ANBU wondered if he could get away with showing the kid a few pressure points. Of course he wasn’t technically allowed to show Iruka anything higher than what Genin would be learning, but that ship had sailed weeks ago. He didn’t see any harm in showing the boy how to best an opponent with more strength or even possibly skill as the case before him would dictate. 

Luckily the taller figure didn’t taunt the smaller boy, instead he held out his hand and helped Iruka to his feet. The two boys were smiling at each other and that was the reason Kakashi felt it safe enough to remain hidden in the tree’s. He could tell that Iruka wasn’t being harmed by the training and even if he was, it wasn’t like his previous bouts with boys his own age. The boy who had thrown him almost effortlessly to the ground was named Kotetsu from what he’d overheard. 

At the sidelines of the training session stood two other boys, a rowdy boy who was constantly shouting out encouragement to his friends and a silent boy who was glaring at the rowdy one. Kakashi found it amusing to watch the boys interactions with each other, he could already see how the children before him might become shinobi in their own right. Kotetsu to his credit ignored Izumo’s shouting, especially when he was shouting encouragement towards Iruka clobbering him. 

Iruka kept laughing though when he heard the random shouts directed his way, which ended up being some of the reason he kept being thrown to the ground. Kakashi had to stop himself from laughing when Iruka tried a gutsy move at kicking at Kotetsu’s ankles, the other boy saw it coming though and jumped over the boys legs only to punch Iruka in the head. 

Kakashi winced as he saw the blow land and Iruka fall to the ground, his mind immediately calling to mind the time the boy had nearly died from a head blow. Yet Iruka seemed to take the blow well, he shook his head a few times before accepting Kotetsu’s help up off of the ground. 

The ANBU let out a sigh of relief to seeing the boy get back to his feet relatively unharmed, but not a second later he was scowling down at one of the sidelined figures upon hearing the boy shout.

“That was a stupid move. There’s no way you could have landed that.”

Both Iruka and Kotetsu turned to stare at the other boy a moment, Iruka looked chastised by the other boys remark. Before Iruka could try to explain himself or even try to offer some kind of rebuttal, Kotetsu snorted at the other boy.

“Lay off him would you Mizuki, it’s not like you’ve managed to land that a lot either.”

Kakashi smirked his eyes crinkling up in delight as he watched the sidelined boy huff at being called out on his own failures. Iruka smiled demurely at Kotetsu before offering up a quiet.

“It’s okay...I still have a lot to learn.”

Kotetsu shrugged his shoulders at his friend before remarking.

“We all do, come on you can watch me take on Izumo.”

Said boy cried out in glee as he ran onto the training field. Kotetsu rolled his eyes at his friend before giving Iruka an exasperated look. Iruka chuckled as he traded places with Izumo, as he walked towards where Mizuki was standing he called out playfully.

“Go get him Izumo.”

Izumo yelled out in obvious joy at the encouragement while Kotetsu sighed and muttered.

“Don’t encourage him, he’s bad enough as he is.”

Iruka laughed as he came to stand beside Mizuki, the other boy rolled his eyes at the group before raising his hand.

“And begin.”

The two boys dashed towards each other, intent on trading blows and getting one or the other to the ground. Iruka smiled as he watched on from the sidelines as the two friends tried to punch and kick each other.

“He’s just as bad.”

Iruka tilted his head to the side to glance at Mizuki in confusion to the boys remark. Mizuki barely caught his eye a moment before straightening out and staring back at the two boys fighting one another.

“Kotetsu.”

Iruka frowned as he glanced back towards his warring friends.

“What do you mean?”

“He’s just as bad at doing that move. I’ve at least landed it a few times, he doesn’t even try the more complex moves.”

Iruka nodded his head slowly as he watched Kotetsu and Izumo struggle with each other in some mish-mash attempt at a choke hold on each other. It really only resembled a hug rather than a choke hold and it brought a smile to Iruka’s face.

“He shouldn’t talk about my skills when his own are obviously lacking. He only got one up on you because Izumo was being loud and distracting you.”

Iruka twisted his head to the side to stare at Mizuki in surprise, he hadn’t figured that Izumo’s shouting might have cost him the match. Sure he was distracting, but Iruka knew from the get go that Kotetsu was better at hand to hand than himself.

“Are you sure? I didn’t really find it all that distracting.”

Mizuki snorted and shook his head.

“Of course he did, had be shut his mouth you would have been able to counter Kotetsu’s attempts to hit you. I’ve told him a thousand times that he’s too damn noisy, but he never listens and Kotetsu just humors him. I haven’t the foggiest why though.”

Iruka was frowning at his friends comments, unsure what he should do about the boy’s claims of Izumo costing him the match. Sighing he twisted back around just in time to see Kotetsu slam Izumo over his back onto the ground in a meaty thump. He winced when he heard his friend groan from the dust cloud he’d created with his body. Kotetsu was smirking down at his friend as he said.

“And that’s why you don’t try to bite me.”

Iruka laughed upon hearing the put out statement from the boy.

“He bit you?!”

Kotetsu glanced towards the two standing figures and shook his head.

“Tried, he does it all the time...I think he has some kind of thing about it.”

The boy waved his hand in the air as if to try and explain what his words couldn’t convey. Mizuki snorted before butting in.

“Its called a fetish, he likes biting people. Pretty unusual since he’s not an Inuzuka, thought only dogs bit.”

Izumo shouted out in condemnation to being compared to a dog, while Kotetsu rolled his eyes and blatantly ignored Mizuki’s claims. Iruka however broke into the conversation surprising them.

“Inuzuka’s don’t bite.”

Mizuki twisted his head about to stare at Iruka in confusion. “What?”

Iruka nodded his head before explaining. “They’re dogs might if ordered too, but they don’t bite people otherwise. They’re very nice, well behaved and the amount of training they do is amazing. I kinda feel sorry for the puppies, but I guess that’s what they’re there for.”

Izumo cried out in some semblance of victory as he pointed a finger at Mizuki. “Ha suck it, I’m not a dog.”

Mizuki scowled at Izumo a moment before remarking. “You're still a dog if you bite people like one.”

Turning his attention back towards Iruka the silver haired boy asked skeptically. “How do you know so much about Inuzuka’s? You're not from a clan.”

Iruka blinked at his friend a moment before casually replying. “Cause I play with their dogs all the time...Tsume tells me stuff.”

The trio of boys made shocked sounds in their throats causing Iruka to glance around to each of them in turn, confused by their reaction.

“What?”

“Wait wait wait...You’ve met Tsume Inuzuka? The clan leader of the Inuzuka clan and you played with their dogs?”

Izumo shouted as he ran over to his friend, Iruka nodded his head slowly confused by all the fuss.

“No way!” Izumo shouted in exuberance, twisting about he shouted to Kotetsu. “You hear him? He met her and played with her dogs.”

Kotetsu sighed as he approached his rowdy friend and gave Iruka a skeptical look. Iruka blinked back at his friends, waiting to see what would happen next. He didn’t have to wait long as no sooner than had they created a semi circle around him than did Mizuki ask.

“How’d you meet her?” There was an edge to the boys voice.

Iruka swallowed nervously before saying in a quiet voice.

“A friend.”

“A friend? That’s it? That’s all you're going to say?” Mizuki snorted out in a humorless way.

Iruka sighed at the boy’s apparent disbelief to this claim, the truth was he’d talked with both Wolf and Raccoon previously about what he was allowed to say to his friends. He didn’t much care for the secrecy, but he understood why. It was no different than the two men having to wear masks around him, he’d abide by their rules as he didn’t want to lose the two men for being reckless. 

The two ANBU had told him that there was certain things he shouldn’t talk about in regards to the public or any friends he might make at school. Admitting he knew ANBU wasn’t one of those so after taking a deep breath Iruka gathered his courage and let the bomb drop.

“I-I have an ANBU....Well two ANBU, but the one is always around.”

The group of boys blinked at him a moment and Iruka was beginning to wonder if they had heard what he’d just said when the group unanimously broke off into fits of laughter. Glaring at his friends, Iruka threw his hands over his chest and huffed as he waited for them to stop laughing at him.

 

*****************

 

Kakashi shook his head at the poor boy, he knew that Iruka meant well by informing his friends about him. The fact was though that many adults would never come across an ANBU, so it made little sense for a boy Iruka’s age to claim to know one, let alone two. He was surprised that it had taken this long for the subject of ANBU to be brought up in the group, Iruka had been hanging out with the boys for a few weeks now. 

He’d expected the pre-genin to bring it up sooner, but he supposed the secrecy talk they’d had might have had some impact on Iruka’s decision to hold off until now. Now however the cat was out of the bag, he could only hope that Iruka’s new friends wouldn’t abandon him for his claims. He knew that Iruka was stubborn and would defend him and Shikaku from any taunting the boys might bring towards Iruka or themselves. 

Yet it seemed that Iruka was doing better on the patience side of things, mostly because Himiko had been playing Shoji with him and teaching him the hard way. That had to be why the boy hadn’t yet exploded in anger to his friends disbelieving his story. Kakashi made a mental note to inform the woman of Iruka’s progress, she was sure to find it reassuring after the last game they’d played together where Iruka threw the pieces across the room.

 

***************

 

Iruka glared at his laughing friends, but didn’t say a word about the mocking he was receiving. He was accustomed to people not believing him about the ANBU in his life, but he wasn’t going to lie about it either. They had wanted to know about Tsume and the Inuzuka’s so he’d told them what he knew. It wasn’t his fault that they didn’t know about ANBU. 

It took far longer than Iruka thought was strictly necessary for the group to calm down, even Mizuki was having a hard time containing himself. The trio came up from air, tears streaming down their faces as Izumo and Kotetsu clutched onto each other for balance. Mizuki smirked at Iruka before saying in a snide tone.

“ANBU sure...What’s next your going to say you know how to walk up trees?”

Iruka glared at his friend before retorting just as snidely.

“No, He wont show me how to do that cause the Hokage yelled at him. I have to wait until I graduate and get a Jounin sensei like everyone else.”

Mizuki blinked at Iruka in surprise to the backlash from his taunt, Iruka wasn’t the kind to fight back from what he’d noticed over the last few weeks. The sudden outburst was shocking to say the least, even Izumo and Kotetsu were gaping at the boys retort.

“W-Wait...So you're not fucking with us?”

Iruka looked over to Kotetsu and shook his head. “No. I really do know two ANBU and I have met Tsume and played with her dogs.”

Kotetsu and Izumo looked to each other in surprise as if asking if the other had just heard what they had. Mizuki however was glaring at Iruka.

“Lying is rather pointless, it’s not like you can keep this charade up. Sooner or later someone will call your bluff in a way that you can’t defend it. So why don’t you just come clean and tell us how you really know that stuff about the Inzuka’s.”

Iruka glared right back at Mizuki, not at all hesitant as he claimed sincerely.

“I already told you.”

Mizuki rolled his eyes as he mimicked Iruka in a whiny voice.

“I already told you...Really? You think we’ll believe that? Well....Izumo might, but me and Kotetsu have more brains than that.”

Izumo cried out in anger at being called stupid, while Kotetsu glared at Mizuki. The pair were used to the boys barbs, but that didn’t mean they liked them. In return Iruka sighed and muttered.

“I don’t care if you believe me or not, I know he’s real. They both are. I was just trying to explain why Izumo trying to bite Kotetsu isn’t like the Inuzuka’s cause they don’t bite people. Their dogs don’t either, unless ordered to by their partners. Raccoon said it wasn’t any different from the Abarame asking their bugs for help.”

Izumo made a bleck face causing Iruka to smile.

“What?”

“Bugs.” The boy said with a grimace.

Kotetsu snorted at his friend before telling Iruka.

“He has a thing about bugs...Wont even shake an Abarame’s hand because he’s afraid of their Kikkai.”

Iruka chuckled at the tight face Izumo was making.

“Yet you’ll bite people and don’t think that’s gross?”

Kotetsu laughed as Izumo pouted at the barb, Mizuki watched them go back and forth a moment before he interrupted their bantering.

“Hello?! Have we forgotten the fact that Iruka is lying about knowing an ANBU?”

The boys turned to stare at Mizuki, no doubt to offer up some kind of reply only for Izumo and Kotetsu’s mouths to fall open in shock. Mizuki frowned at the two boys.

“What’s wrong with you two now? Why are you gaping like a fish?”

“It’s two actually.”

Mizuki twisted around startled by the sudden addition to their group. His eyes widened and his mouth fell open at the sight of a taller boy in full ANBU garb tilting his head to stare down at him.

“W-What?”

“Its two, Iruka knows two ANBU myself included of course.”

“Wolf!”

Iruka ran forward and embraced the teens side, the ANBU glanced down to the boy before looking back up to the stunned pre-genin gaping at them.

“Problem?”

The boys shook their heads frantically upon hearing the one word question directed at them. Smirking beneath his mask, Kakashi decided to have a bit more fun at the boys expense.

“So these are your friends Iruka?”

Iruka pulled back from his ANBU and nodded his head.

“Yeah, We’ve been training.”

Kakashi chuckled a moment before adding. “I know.”

“You know?”

Kakashi tilted his head towards Mizuki and nodded.

“H-How did you know?”

With no hesitation or reservation in his voice, Kakashi replied to the skeptical boy. “I’ve been watching you.”

“From where? Were you in the tree’s again?”

Iruka laughed as he asked the ANBU, unaware of the horror coming across the boy’s faces beside him. Kakashi nodded his head before jerking his thumb behind him to the cropping of trees. All of the boys glanced towards the tree’s before looking back at the ANBU. He’d been there the whole time and they hadn’t known it.

“Did you get yelled at again by the Hokage?”

Iruka said with a fair amount of amusement in his voice. Kakashi snorted and ruffled the boys hair.

“Ha ha, no I happen to have the day off and decided to come see what you were up too.”

Turning his attention from Iruka for a moment, Kakashi looked towards Kotetsu and told the boy flat out.

“You leave your left flank unguarded, but your footwork is good.”

Kotetsu blinked dumbly a moment before nodding his head.

“T-Thanks.”

Kakashi smirked beneath his mask before looking towards the other two boys.

“I also wouldn’t suggest biting your opponent, it’s a good way to get your teeth knocked out.”

Izumo paled a bit upon hearing that and nodded his head to the ANBU.

“R-Right...No more biting.”

Kakashi chuckled. “Good idea kid, it’s not fun to have someone bashing your head against something.”

Izumo glanced towards his friend, a flash of fear on his face. Kotetsu was too preoccupied staring at the ANBU in front of him to notice. Finally Kakashi turned his attention towards Mizuki, from what he had overheard he wasn’t impressed by the boy. He reminded him too much of how he used to be.

“You need to learn teamwork.”

Mizuki raised a brow at the ANBU before asking.

“What do you mean? I can work with a team.”

Kakashi shook his head before waving his hand around to the boys before him.

“You may work with a team, but you need to be a team.”

Mizuki scowled at the ANBU, sighing Kakashi muttered.

“Stop being a little shit. You all have skills that need improvement, that’s nothing to rag on each other about. Although loud, Izumo is at least encouraging his friends.”

Izumo blushed a bit upon being called out for his loud cheering. Mizuki was still scowling at the ANBU when Iruka distracted them all.

“Can we go get ramen? I wanted to show you my homework...I’m sure you know a better way to do it anyhow.”

Kakashi chuckled as he gazed down at Iruka. “Doesn’t mean I can teach you it.”

Iruka shrugged his shoulders before stating. “I’ll still get extra credit if I know what the hell I’m talking about.”

“Language.”

Iruka sighed before nodding his head at being chastised by the ANBU once more. Looking back up to Wolf Iruka smiled.

“So can we?”

Chuckling Kakashi nodded his head, Iruka came to stand beside him and he wrapped his arm around the boy before addressing the boy’s friends.

“Sorry boys you’ll have to train some other time. My days off are limited, good work though.”

With that he transported himself and Iruka away from the training fields and the boys still standing dumbstruck. Izumo blinked a moment when the smoke had cleared and looked over to Mizuki a wry smile coming across his face.

“Wow...You just got slammed by an ANBU for being a dick AND Iruka proved he was right. That had to hurt.”

Kotetsu snorted under his breath, doing his best to hide his chuckles from the glaring Mizuki.

 


	47. Field Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iruka spends the afternoon with his favorite ANBU and tells them about his day at school as well as his upcoming field trip. While on the field trip Iruka and his friends are put in harms way when nature itself decides to throw them a curve ball.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter!!! So we've almost surpassed the hit count for "Truth" which is amazing to me, so props to all of you guys who are keeping this story awesome. Have to warn you that this chapter ends in a cliffhanger cause I'm an evil bitch. So you've been warned and I'll see you next week? mwahahahahahahaha. 
> 
> Keep those Kudos and comments coming people, it just gets me to write more. On that note I already have the next three chapters ready to post, but you only get one a week...Hence me being an evil bitch. Mwahahahahaha.

Iruka ran through the training field, being mindful enough to avoid the area’s where people normally practiced. The last thing he needed was to be hit by some Jounin’s kunai or shuriken in his haste to reach his secret spot. Ducking around some trees he dashed into the small corner of the training field and sighed in relief as he bent over panting, his hands resting on his knees as he fought to catch his breath.

“What’s gotten into you?”

Iruka canted his head back and with a breathless voice said.

“I-I w-was in a hurry.”

The two ANBU snorted at the boy’s explanation.

“You’re always in a hurry Iruka.” Raccoon said with amusement before adding on. “You didn’t crash into anyone in the market did you?”

Iruka shook his head at the ANBU as he straightened himself out after having caught his breath.

“What are you doing here? I thought you had a mission or something.”

Raccoon chuckled at the perplexed look on the boys face. “Or something. I can handle my affairs, it doesn’t matter why I’m here a-”

“He finished his mission early and is scared to go home cause Himiko is mad at him.”

Kakashi chimed in effortlessly. Iruka’s eyes widened as he watched Raccoon turn a death glare onto Wolf for outing his reason for crashing their afternoon get togethers.

“Oh...Did you do something wrong?”

Wolf snickered a bit before stepping sideways to dodge a punch that was aimed at him. Iruka laughed as he watched the teen effortlessly avoid what would have been a nasty blow. Raccoon glared after the teen before turning his attention back towards Iruka.

“Anyways I thought I’d come see how you were doing.”

Iruka smiled at the ANBU before nodding his head. “I’m good.”

“Good. This miscreant hasn’t been teaching you things that you’re not old enough to know yet has he?”

Iruka tilted his head a bit. “Is there an age requirement for everything cool?”

Wolf chuckled as Raccoon sighed and shook his head.

“Not what I meant.” Raccoon shot Wolf a look.

Kakashi shrugged his shoulders before claiming innocence.

“I haven’t the foggiest what you're implying. We’ve been hanging out together like normal haven’t we Iruka?”

The pre-genin nodded his head with a smile. Raccoon snorted in reply before gesturing towards the boy.

“He is not a reliable witness, he doesn’t know what you’re allowed and not allowed to show off. Let alone teach him.”

Kakashi shrugged his shoulders before adding. “Well if he doesn’t know then there’s no real way for me to get into trouble now is there?”

Raccoon sighed at the smug teen before him. The two ANBU turned when they heard rustling only to find Iruka digging through his backpack.

“Got something interesting?”

Iruka made a noncommittal noise in his throat as he continued to search through the crumpled up bits of paper. The two ANBU looked on in amusement as Iruka fought with the mess inside the bag.

“I believe we already told you to keep that tidy.” Raccoon jibed the boy.

Iruka glanced up from his bag to give the ANBU a put out look.

“It was organized...Izumo needed a pencil and kinda destroyed it though.”

Raccoon and Wolf chuckled at the boys explanation to why his bag was a mess once again.

“A pencil huh?”

Iruka nodded his head as he fought with the mess inside his bag, finally making a happy noise when he found what he had been looking for. Discarding the bag on the ground Iruka brought the paper he had pulled from the mess over to the two men. Holding it out to them proudly despite the fact that the paper looked like it had gone five rounds with an inuzuka’s dog and lost. Sighing Kakashi took the offered piece of paper and gently maneuvered it into some semblance of a flat formation. Once that was achieved he tilted his head and read the paper to see what had Iruka so happy. A moment later the ANBU chuckled and handed the piece of paper over to his counterpart.

“A field trip huh?”

Iruka nodded his head eagerly. “We get to learn about stuff in the woods and play hide and seek with our teacher.”

Kakashi chuckled at Iruka, no doubt the “hide and seek” was really a training exercise in disguise.

“Sounds fun.” Raccoon added as he handed the piece of paper back to Iruka. Iruka folded the piece of paper carefully before looking back up to the ANBU.

“We have to leave really early because we’re not allowed to be out late.”

The ANBU nodded.

“Of course not, safety is important. You might still be on our territory, but wandering outside the gates isn’t the safest of things to do.”

Iruka frowned at that. “But wouldn’t there be other ANBU out there.”

He gestured towards the surrounding area as if it were the wilds outside the village gates. Raccoon shook his head at Iruka.

“Not the point kid, there are sure to be some ANBU on patrol, but their location isn’t guaranteed to coincide with where your field trip is.”

“Huh?”

Chuckling Kakashi ruffled Iruka’s hair before explaining. “They won't be in the immediate area and can’t be responsible for your class all day. If something happened, your sensei would know how to signal for help, but the point of this field trip is to show how vast a forest can be.”

Iruka pursed his lips a bit before asking. “How big is it?”

The ANBU glanced to each other before looking back towards Iruka. Simultaneously the pair said.

“Big.”

Iruka giggled at the men’s voices being in sync. The ANBU sighed at Iruka’s ability to be sidetracked by something so benign as their voices.

“Alright that’s enough of that, besides your upcoming field trip what happened in class today?”

Iruka smiled at Wolf a moment before stating.

“Izumo glued sensei’s desk shut.”

The two ANBU sighed.

“Mmhmm and how did your sensei take that?”

Iruka’s smile fell off his face, a moment later the boy muttered.

“We did a lot of cleaning today.”

The two ANBU chuckled at the boys downtrodden expression.

“Mmhmm and did Izumo learn his lesson?”

Iruka blinked at the two of them before shaking his head.

“You sure?”

“Yeah...He also might have done something to the windows during recess...He got detention.”

“Oh? What did he do to the windows?”

Iruka blinked at the ANBU. “I’m not supposed to say.”

Shikaku and Kakashi glanced to each other, intrigued upon hearing what Iruka had just said. Turning back to face the boy Shikaku nodded his head.

“You can tell us Iruka, did someone get hurt?”

Iruka shook his head. “No...Izumo wouldn’t want to hurt people. He-He just kinda made a picture.”

“A picture?” Kakashi asked skeptically.

Iruka nodded his head to the ANBU.

“What kind of picture?”

Iruka blushed a bit as he looked down at the ground. Kakashi was smirking beneath his mask at the boy’s apparent embarrassment at his friends prank.

“Iruka.” The boy nodded his head to show he was listening to them.

“What did the picture portray?”

Refusing to look up at the ANBU questioning him, the boy muttered something under his breath.

“Say that again and try to use a volume that people can actually hear.”

Iruka sighed, sending a furtive glance up at the ANBU before looking back to the ground as he spoke up.

“He...glued leaves to the window.”

“Mmhmm.”

Iruka took a breath before muttering.

“Sensei said it wasn’t appropriate even though we’d been talking about anatomy and stuff like that....”

The ANBU shot each other amused looks, having an inclination to know where this might be going.

“Anatomy huh? And what kind of inspiration did that lesson lead Izumo to glue leaves to the window?”

Iruka sighed. “He made the leaves look like a...a woman’s chest.”

Raising a brow beneath his mask Shikaku had a hard time holding back his own laughter, but ended up shooting a disapproving glare towards Kakashi when the teen didn’t bother to hide his own amusement. Laughing outright Kakashi shook his masked face.

“Wait..Wait he glued a mural of breasts out of leaves to your class window without your teacher being aware?”

Iruka glanced up a blush covering his face as a smile broke out on his face as well. Iruka nodded his head.

“Yeah...Sensei was really mad.”

Kakashi snorted upon hearing that. “More than likely he’s mad cause the kid got away with it without him knowing.”

Iruka smiled at his friend before turning his attention towards Raccoon when the older man spoke up.

“So he got detention for his little artistry?”

Iruka nodded his head once more. “Yeah, sensei was furious...Another teacher came in to see what all the shouting was about and that just made things worse.”

“Oh? How so?”

Iruka’s smile grew wider. “Cause the other teacher started laughing and asking how that had happened, she went and got the other sensei’s and...Well Izumo was in a lot of trouble, though one of the sensei’s said his picture was pretty good.”

Kakashi snickered at the boys explanation while Shikaku shook his head, obviously trying in vain to hide his own amusement at the situation that had played out that day.

“Good picture huh?”

Iruka giggled before saying. “She said it was good for someone who’d never seen a pair. Izumo wouldn’t have gotten caught if he hadn’t reacted to that, but he took offense and stood up and shouted back that he had too seen boobs before.”

Shikaku shook his head in disbelief at the boys stupidity while Kakashi was laughing and holding his gut. Shooting the teen a reproachful look, he muttered.

“Act your age for once.”

I-I think I am...Gods that’s hilarious kid.”

Shikaku rolled his eyes at Kakashi’s retort and blatantly ignored Iruka beaming up at the teenage ANBU.

“How long is his detention?”

Iruka blinked at Raccoon a minute before shaking his head.

“It doesn’t end.”

The two ANBU stilled as they heard that.

“What do you mean it doesn’t end?”

Iruka smiled at them before saying. “Sensei said that until Izumo can get 100% on a test that he has detention every afternoon. So it’s not likely to end until he graduates, also he’s not allowed to use glue anymore...He has to ask for someone else’s help if he needs something glued.”

Shikaku chuckled at the revenge the boys sensei had gotten. Kakashi shook his head before asking.

“You didn’t help with this picture did you?”

Iruka’s blush returned full force and he shook his head exaggeratedly.

“No. He did it all on his own. Kotetsu wasn’t even involved, though he didn’t seem shocked to find out who did it.”

Kakashi snorted. “He’s known the kid for a while now Iruka, I’m sure this is old news to him.”

“Just don’t take part in his little plans alright.”

Iruka nodded his head to them. “I wouldn’t be able to keep that kind of secret, I can do pranks, but something like that is embarrassing.”

The ANBU chuckled at the boy’s statement.

“Just wait until you're older, wont be so embarrassing then.” Shikaku said with mirth in his voice. Kakashi rolled his eyes at the older ANBU before redirecting the blushing pre-genin.

“So what did you want to practice today?”

Iruka beamed up at him before rattling off a series of things he wanted to learn/see the ANBU do much to the amusement of said ANBU.

 

********************

 

“This sucks.” Izumo bemoaned as he trudged along side his friends through the woods. Kotetsu ignored his friend, though he did roll his eyes. Mizuki snorted at the boys complaints.

“This is part of our training, you won’t be a very good shinobi if you can’t figure out how to navigate through the woods.”

Izumo shot a glare towards the silver haired boy. The two exchanged death glares for a few paces before Iruka butted in.

“It seems kinda weird that we’re allowed to go wandering without sensei.”

Kotetsu snorted. “It’s not weird, we have a map and if we don’t make it to the checkpoint he’ll come find us.”

Iruka nodded his head as he walked beside his friend. “Still, we’re all alone. I thought we’d be with sensei.”

Mizuki rolled his eyes before snapping at Iruka. “Oh come off it, can’t you do anything without sensei? He’s not going to be there to hold your hand the entire way you know. We’ve got to learn some things the hard way.”

Iruka lowered his head and nodded to the snappish boy, Kotetsu sighed and easily fended off Izumo getting into another argument with Mizuki for being a dick by saying.

“we’re almost there.”

“We are?” Izumo cried in surprise.

Kotetsu nodded his head as he held up the map. “Yeah just a little further and we should come through a line of trees, the makeshift camp should be there. Sensei said he’d be waiting there for all the groups.”

Mizuki snorted. “Of course he’s going to be there, it’s not like they can leave us out here.”

Kotetsu shot a glare towards the boy before putting the map back into his pocket. “Come on, just a little further.”

Mizuki rolled his eyes as Kotetsu continued to cajole Izumo into following along and not getting sidetracked by something interesting in the woods. Iruka was sticking close to Kotetsu who was the holder of the map and doing his best to not start another argument with Mizuki. The aforementioned boy seemed to be in an even fouler mood than usual for some reason and had been snapping at all of them since they left the village that morning. The group trudged forward for what seemed like hours, but was really only forty five minutes when a loud crack had them all standing at alert.

“What was that?!”

The other boys shook their heads to Izumo’s question, the small group standing still and listening for any other sounds in the forest around them.

“Maybe it was just a limb falling from a tree.” The group looked over towards Iruka before nodding along with his idea. Getting themselves reorientated they continued on their way and made it a grand total of ten steps before a louder crack had them stilling once more.

“What was that!” Izumo shouted out in his nervousness.

Kotetsu put a hand to his friends mouth and shook his head as they listened for anymore sounds. Nothing came from the depths of the forest and it was as they were about to continue walking that a third loud crack came from somewhere just out of their view. The boys stared at each other nervously, unsure what then noise was and where it was coming from.

“That one was closer.”

Mizuki told them seriously. The others nodded their heads, they had heard it too and had feared that their brains were playing tricks on them.

“C-Come on, the sooner we get to the base camp the better.”

The group nodded to each other and made to head in the proper direction when out of the blue the lone crack became a cacophony of splintering cracks, pops, and rumbling sounds. The boys glanced to each other in fear as the loud noise grew louder with each passing second and worse yet it grew closer and closer to them.

“RUN!”

Kotetsu shouted, thrusting Izumo forward the boys took off into the woods, desperately trying to get some distance between them and whatever was making the horrible noise coming from behind them. They had run about one hundred feet when Mizuki cried out to the group.

“It’s a landslide, grab onto something!”

The boys frantically glanced over their shoulders and with wide eyes saw the truth of the boy’s statement. They scrambled to find something with purchase to anchor themselves with. Wrapping small arms and tinier hands around branches and tree trunks as the deluge crashed down the small slope before their eyes and rushed straight for them. Iruka took a deep breath as he watched the muddy debris come for them and shut his eyes.

‘ _ Wolf. I need Wolf _ .’


	48. Finding Breath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fate of the boys is decided after a turbulent landslide rained down on them while they were on their field trip. ANBU are dispatched to ascertain the situation and what is found turns out to be more precious than the ANBU know at first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOOT WOOT another chapter is up! We get to find out what has happened to poor Iruka. It was really hard for me not to post early after giving you the cliffhanger last week, but I held back. Just a side note, I'll be participating in NaNoWriMo this year which will take up all of my November. However I have planned accordingly and this shouldn't effect my posting schedule at all as I've written ahead. The next four chapters are already done so you shouldn't see any change in your weekly chapter. 
> 
> THANK YOU to all of those who have helped contribute to this stories success. We officially surpassed "Truth"'s Hit count which is a great achievement for me. So I wanted to take the time to thank you all for your continued support and I hope you like this weeks chapter.

The muddy water filled with debris had torn the boys free from their perches as if they hadn’t been holding on for their very lives at all. Their screams echoing in the forest as they were separated from one another, thoughts of helping their friends becoming distant memories as they fought for their own lives. Treading the turbulent water and doing all they could to stay somewhat afloat. None of them had control over the waters turbulence, its rocking motion throwing them against debris and around trees and boulders as it saw fit. One after the other the boys were picked off by the landslide, carried away from their friends despite their terrified cries for one another.

All too soon Iruka found himself alone, desperately trying to keep his head above water as he was repeatedly slammed into things or pulled beneath the muddy waves. Gasping, coughing, choking on the sludge that filled his mouth and throat, Iruka hacked to clear his lungs as he screamed between labored breaths.

For one reason or another his mind couldn’t piece itself together enough to call out for anyone in particular, anything in particular. Iruka just screamed and screamed, mostly inconceivable garbles of words with the occasional spattering of a cry for help.

Despite being thrown about and fighting to stay above the water's surface, Iruka found that he was freezing. No matter his current state of events, his body knew that the sludgy waters he was in were below average temperature and that it was beginning to affect him. His shivers grew violent in their sporadic jerks of his limbs, his teeth chattering as his skin paled and lips turned blue. Pins and needles began to climb up his limbs bit by bit until a burning sensation took over before blissful nothing. 

Iruka’s head swam as he tried futility to get this limbs to coordinate themselves, to fight against the sludge’s current, but with each passing minute his body rebelled all the more. His limbs becoming less responsive as the cold ate at him resulting in Iruka spending more time below the water's surface than above. Each precious breath he managed to take becoming more labored than the last as his vision began to grey at the edges. His mind telling him to give up, to let go and relax. Yet Iruka cried out despite that, whimpering s no louder than that of a wounded animal about to die leaving his throat. It was sincerely doubtful that anyone would be able to hear the pitiful noises he was making, but Iruka couldn’t help but make them. 

He knew that there was someone he wanted, but he couldn’t recall who or why that was. Closing his eyes as another wave of muddy water swept him below, Iruka sighed out some bubbles. His body beginning to relax into the icy sludge around him as he no longer fought to reach the surface to take another needed breath of air.

 

*************

 

Iruka felt nothing and then he felt everything. A harsh pounding on his chest, one blow after the other beating down on him. Sparks of pain radiating from the harsh blows that didn’t seem to want to end. A burning pain radiating throughout his body, it felt like his very bones were on fire. Yet he didn’t move to try and avoid the pain, he lay complacent as the blows rained down on him never once giving into the murky voice that was warbling in his ear. Like a bubble had popped the murky voice cleared in an instant as the blows continued to rain down on him.

“Come on kid breath.”

The pounding continued and then warmth covered his lips, a forceful blow being shoved down his throat that seemed to be stuck halfway between his mouth and lungs with nowhere to go. Another blow rained onto his chest and then more forceful blows filtered through his lips until at long last Iruka breathed. A harsh hacking cough as muddy water surged up his throat.

The ANBU sighed in relief as he wrenched the boy to his side and struck the boy's back as he heaved up the brown water.

“That’s it, get it all out.”

Hacking coughs intermittently replaced with raspy inhales before more coughing took over, trails of water dripping down the boys lips with each motion.

“Just take it easy kid, you’re gonna be okay.”

The ANBU frowned beneath his mask when the boy began to curl around himself, trying to conform his body into the fetal position.

“Hey now, none of that, stretch yourself out...You gotta breath kid.”

Forcefully the ANBU pulled the boy to lay flat once more on his side, Iruka struggled minutely, his uncoordinated limbs flopping uselessly against the stronger hold of the ANBU. Rubbing the boy's back the ANBU sighed as the small figure began to settle, the hacking coughs lessening and more raspy breaths taking over as the boy fought to bring in enough oxygen for his strained body. 

The boy wasn’t shivering though, a bad sign for sure giving the boys body temperature. Not that he was any better, diving into a landslide full of murky ice cold water tended to rob one of their own body heat. Shivering a bit the ANBU circulated his own chakra around to heat his body up, the boy on the other hand was in need of a more conventional warming method.

“Alright up you get.”

Pulling on the boys lax form, the ANBU pulled the small figure to lay against his chest. Wrapping his arms around the icy boy the ANBU shared his body heat as he rubbed the child’s back. The figure was limp against him, the raspy breaths the only signal to the ANBU that the boy was at least somewhat responsive to his attempts to save him.

“You’re doing good kid, just gotta get you warm.”

Iruka’s mind was murky, much like the water he had just been hacking up. His throat was raw and burning like the rest of his body and yet in a different manner. The icy burning of his body was somehow far surpassing the pain of his raw throat, the warm body cradling him didn’t seem to make a dent in the relentless cold surrounding him. He hung limp against the figure cradling him for the longest time before after another strangled breath did he find his voice to quiver out.

“W-W-olll-f.”

The person holding him stilled a moment before the rubbing hands continued their job as the person carefully asked.

“What was that kid?”

Iruka coughed a few times to clear even more water that dribbled down his chin, after taking a few strained breaths Iruka replied.

“W-Wolf.”

The man holding him sighed, still rubbing Iruka’s back the ANBU asked.

“Your name Iruka by any chance?”

Iruka didn’t have much strength left, but he was able to nod against the man’s chest plate.

“Wonderful.” The ANBU groused, like many of his fellow ANBU he had heard about Kakashi taking a liking to a kid named Iruka. It was just his luck that he managed to pull the same kid from a landslide while the boy was on a field trip with his class.

“Kid he is gonna duct tape you to a tree after he hears about this shit.”

The ANBU raised a brow in confusion and mirth when the boy cradled against his chest muttered out a soft.

“Lang-guage.”

“Huh?”

Iruka didn’t respond to his question, so he let it drop for the time being. He was sure the boy was just confused after his ordeal.

“Alright Iruka, I need to know who all was with you okay? My team is already looking for other people, but it’ll help if we know how many we should be looking for.”

The boy didn’t respond at first, it took a little jostling on the ANBU’s part to rouse the boy enough for Iruka to tiredly say.

“My friends.”

“That’s right, how many kids were with you?”

“Three.”

“Good, alright Iruka we’re gonna head back now and see if we can't find either my teammates or your friends okay?”

The subtle nod was all he got, but the ANBU would take what he could get. At least for the moment the boy was reactive to his environment. Struggling through the mud they’d collapsed on, the ANBU got to his feet once more and sighed. All around them was devastation, the slide was widespread and the only perceivable way out of the area would be by going through the treetops. Smirking to himself the ANBU muttered.

“Okay Iruka, we’re going to take a jaunt through the woods.”

Jumping up into the nearby tree, he leveled himself on the branch and made sure that he had a firm grip on the boy who was limp against him. Glancing around he took in his surroundings, seeking any sign of another child or one of his teammates. There was nothing, sighing the ANBU made to jump forward, but was waylaid by Iruka moving against him in a tired fashion at the same time he whimpered.

“W-Wolf.”

Sighing the ANBU replied. “I know kid, I’ll make sure you get to see him as soon as we’re out of this god forsaken landslide okay.”

Iruka trembled against the man’s chest, his limbs weakly struggling to orientate themselves for purchase on the man’s armor. Shaking his head the ANBU tightened his hold on Iruka and launched himself forward.

“Just hang on kid, I’ll get you to Wolf.”

The boys lack of shivering bothered the ANBU, but there was nothing he could do to change that. He had no supplies to use to warm the boys temperature and using his own chakra would just deplete him of the much needed energy it would take to get the kid help in the first place. So he settled for rubbing the boy's back as he leapt through the trees, trying to offer up some kind of warmth through friction.

“W-Wolf.”

Gritting his teeth beneath his mask the ANBU nodded his head.

“I know kid, I Know.”

 

************************

 

Settling down on a branch the ANBU sighed, he’d caught no sight of any other children and he’d yet to hear back from his teammates. Looking down to the boy still cradled to his chest the man muttered.

“You look like hell warmed over kid.”

True to form Iruka was pale, his lips an eerie blue from the cold he’d endured. His limps were listless as they were unable to coordinate themselves from the cold wrapped around the boys form. Besides that the boy was covered in mud and muck from the landslide, one almost couldn’t tell there was a small boy under the sludge he was carrying. Iruka appeared to be asleep, his eyes closed and his body limp. Frowning beneath his mask, the ANBU jostled the boy.

“Iruka, come on kid wake up.”

At first nothing seemed to work to rouse the catatonic boy, but after repeated attempts he got a response. A small groan left the boys throat as he lay limp in the man’s arms before slowly his eyes peeled open into slits. Iruka wasn’t focusing on what was going on around him so much as staring at the mask in front of him. He was confused and his whole body hurt in a variety of ways.

“Hey kid, you still with me?”

Iruka coughed a raspy barely there cough before licking his chapped lips and tiredly said.

“ANBU.”

Smirking the masked man nodded his head.

“Got it in one kid, I’m getting you outta here okay?”

Iruka blinked owlishly up at the masked figure a few times before rasping out.

“W-W-”

Smirking beneath his mask the ANBU cut the boy off.

“You want Wolf, I know. Don’t worry about him kid, he’s not the one who’s hypothermic at the moment.”

Iruka frowned at the masked man, not comprehending what the man was saying. Blinking a few times the boy asked.

“W-Who?”

Tilting his head a bit the ANBU asked back.

“Who? Oh you mean me? Yeah kid I’m pretty sure you got the memo about secrecy.”

Iruka gave a weary smile to the ANBU carrying him as he closed his eyes once more. Smirking the ANBU continued on his way, making sure that the boy wasn’t jostled more than he had to be.

“You can call me Hawk.”

Iruka smiled against the man’s chest plate before letting himself sink back into the darkness that had been beckoning him for the last few minutes. The ANBU tensed upon feeling the boy go lax in his hold before sighing in relief upon finding the boy's chakra signature, he double checked the boy's pulse before hastening his pace.

“Come on Iruka, stay with me kid...Wolf’ll kill me if I let anything happen to you.”

Sighing when he got no response Hawk sped up, darting around the trees as he tried to locate his teammates and any other missing children.


	49. Returned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iruka has been found, now its all a matter of getting him back to the village. Kakashi is there at the gates waiting for the boys return when Iruka's rescuer appears with the drenched boy in tow. Iruka's friends are still missing though, so the ANBU are dispatched to search the debris fields in hopes of returning the other boy safely to their own families. Only time will tell whether or not they are found in time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go another chapter and some resolution to the landslide. Though there is still plenty more ahead for Iruka and his friends. This should tide you over till next week. HAPPY HALLOWEEN everybody. Figured this is a good treat right? Granted I was going to post anyways, but ya know.

Hawk gritted his teeth when he unceremoniously crashed harder than intended on a tree branch, the mud clinging to his sandals making it a bit harder to focus his chakra correctly. Glaring down at the offending muck covering the majority of his body, the ANBU sighed and readjusted his cargo. Iruka hadn’t stirred in the last little bit and that was beginning to worry the ANBU. 

The boy was damn near frozen, but wasn’t shivering a sure sign that he was hypothermic from his time spent in the murky waters. His breathing and chakra signature were stable though and that was a small mercy for him. Glancing around Hawk focused, trying to find any familiar chakra signatures around him. His team couldn’t be far off and he could really use some help about now, he didn’t know if he should abandon the search for the other children or take Iruka straight to the hospital. 

His gut was telling him that Iruka needed help and at the very least he was able to help Iruka, any other missing children might very well already be dead. Swallowing stiffly he glanced around one last time before making off in the direction of their village. He wasn’t going to break his promise to the kid, if Iruka wanted to see Kakashi then by damn he’d get the kid Kakashi.

Hawk had only made it a few miles before he came to a screeching stop, a smile coming to his face only hidden by his mask.

“About damn time.”

Twisting about he nodded to his captain as the taller figure came through the trees.

“You found someone?”

He nodded his head before moving closer to show his burden.

“Iruka...Wolf’s kid.”

His captain tilted his head before shaking it.

“Of all the people to find...Your teammates have already rounded up the remaining children and their sensei.”

Hawk shook his head before jerking Iruka’s form a bit, getting no response in return.

“Kid said he was with three of his friends when the landslide hit.”

His captain frowned as he turned his head back towards the area affected by the landslide.

“Hmm...I’ll check it out, we might very well be too late if you didn’t come across the others.”

Hawk sighed and nodded his head, the very same thought had come to him.

“Iruka is hypothermic as far as I can tell, he hasn’t been responsive the last bit. You’re better at this stuff than me, You take him and I’ll go search for the other kids.”

His captain turned back to face him, silent and still as he regarded his subordinates idea.

“Sir?”

Sighing the ANBU captain shook his head before commenting.

“You believe that I will be of better help to the boy than yourself?”

Hawk shrugged his shoulders. “I don’t know of any way to get his temperature up without sacrificing my own chakra supply.”

His captain was silent a moment before nodding and coming forward once more, Hawk extended his arms and the boy lying within them. His captain didn’t take the boy though, he just reached out and gently touched the boys neck and face. Sighing Hawk waited as patiently as he could for his captain to make some kind of determination as to what they were going to do. Finally the man nodded his head and looked back up at him.

“He’s stable for the moment, your body heat has been helping to equalize his own.”

Hawk frowned beneath his mask. “He’s freezing.”

“He is.” Came the succinct reply.

Sighing Hawk dared to ask. “And you don’t think we should be doing something about that?”

“You already are. Raising his temperature too fast will only harm the boy, he is indeed still freezing and will continue to be that way for a few hours by my calculations. The important thing is that he isn’t in shock. He should be fine barring any other complications.”

Hawk stood there dumbfounded by what he was hearing. His captain turned away from him once more, effectively ending the conversation. Done talking about the boy in his subordinates arms he returned his focus to the surrounding woods and the still missing children.

“We will go in search of the still missing children. Alive or not we will need to see them home.”

“Yes sir...And Iruka?”

His captain twisted his head over his shoulder and with a glimmer of mirth in his eyes said. “Take him home of course, I doubt the boy can find his way as he is presently.”

Hawk sighed upon being chastised by his captain. The man twisted back around and leaped forward to the next branch. Shaking his head, Hawk took off in his own direction, intent on getting Iruka to safety now that he had spoken to his captain.

 

***************

Hawk wasn’t sure what he expected upon returning to the village with Iruka in his arms, but finding a waiting ANBU wasn’t on his list. Wolf stood anxiously just inside the gates of the village, more than likely having been forbidden from leaving by the hokage. Snickering to himself as he came through the trees Hawk nodded to the teen.

“Hey.”

“Shit. Is he okay?”

Hawk chuckled as he walked to the gates, Kakashi having never crossed the gate line. Stopping just outside it he canted his head to the side.

“Did the hokage actually forbid you from taking a single step outside the village?”

“If you don’t get your ass in here I will make you think you’re a sheep for the next twenty four hours.”

Sighing at the evil intent in the teens eyes, Hawk stepped over the invisible boundary and smirked at the worried teen.

“He’s probably going to be okay, I say probably because he might wish for death once he regains sensation in his limbs.”

Kakashi gave him a deep scowl before reaching out only to hiss at the icy cold skin of the boy.

“Yeah, He was in the thick of it. Fished him out of the water, hence the way we look like mud monsters. Come on let’s get your kid to the docs so they can warm him up.”

Kakashi nodded his head, reaching out as if to take Iruka. Hawk shook his head before explaining why he wasn’t giving the boy over to him.

“I’m already drenched and so is he, no point in you having to change when you’ll want to stay with him right?”

Kakashi’s glower lessened some when he wasn’t being denied for the man’s own amusement. Nodding his head Kakashi twisted about and took off towards the hospital, Hawk right on his heels.

“You said fished...”

“Mmhmm I did.”

Kakashi sent a glare towards the amused ANBU. Chuckling Hawk replied.

“Look, he’s okay, he’s breathing and although hypothermic at the moment I don’t even think he broke anything which is sheer dumb luck at this point.”

Kakashi took a deep breath before saying.

“He wasn’t breathing.”

“Hmm?”

“You said he’s breathing which means he wasn’t before.”

Hawk sent the teen a look before giving him a nod to confirm the teen’s fears. “I got him breathing again, had a nice chat with the kid, but he was wiped and passed out on me.”

Kakashi relaxed some upon hearing that Iruka had woken up after being resuscitated.

“He’s a lucky kid.”

Kakashi snorted before muttering. “Something like that, I’m beginning to think he has the worst luck of all with all the shit that happens to him.”

Hawk chuckled upon hearing that. “Hey now it’s not so bad, at least he wasn’t buried under all that debris. I found him pretty easy all things considered.”

“Stop talking.” Kakashi gritted out.

Hawk chuckled and shook his head. “Fine you big baby, how about this. From the moment he woke up he was asking for you. Recognized me as ANBU straight away and called out your name repeatedly just in case I was too stupid to know who you were.”

Kakashi smirked beneath his own mask, inwardly proud to know that Iruka wanted him above all others.

“You're blushing aren’t you?”

Sighing Kakashi leveled a glare at the older ANBU who was chuckling at him.

“I can still change my mind about the sheep thing.”

Hawk snorted before remarking casually. “If the hokage forbid you from crossing the border of the gates, I really think he’d frown upon you making people think they were barn animals because they irritated you.”

“You more than irritate me.” Kakashi quipped back.

Hawk smirked beneath his mask as he hiked Iruka higher in his grasp, the boy didn’t make a sound as he was adjusted. Kakashi however tensed upon seeing the boy jostled so carelessly. Hawk shook his head at his fellow ANBU.

“You gotta relax man, I haven’t dropped him yet and I’m not about to start now.”

The glare had the ANBU chuckling.

“Your an ass.”

Hawk laughed a moment before blinking. “Huh on that note... can you answer something? Your kid did something weird when I was talking to him.”

“Weird how?”

Hawk was inwardly amused by the fact that Kakashi didn’t try to rebuttal against Iruka being “his” kid.

“When I said something he muttered out the word “language”, you know what that’s about?”

Kakashi laughed outright, startling the ANBU running alongside him.

“W-What’s so funny?”

Shaking his head Kakashi replied. “It’s what I say to him when he curses.”

Hawk gave him a look. “Seriously? He was calling me out for cursing?”

Kakashi laughed at the disbelief he heard in the man’s tone of voice.

“Seriously he was.”

Shaking his head Hawk muttered.

“You're a bad influence.”

“Probably.” He admitted with no remorse.

Smirking at his fellow ANBU Hawk replied. “Keep it up, we need more kids with the gall to say things like that.”

Kakashi smirked before admitting. “He was like that before I got to him, that’s all Iruka.”

Looking down at the small form he was carrying, Hawk replied.

“Sounds like my kind of kid.”

Kakashi chuckled as they came upon the hospital.

“Go find your own, this one’s mine.”

  
  


*********

 

After safely seeing Iruka to the hospital with Kakashi, Hawk knew he had to return to the woods. The rest of his team were still out searching for the remaining boys and drenched all the way through or not it was his duty to go with them. It took Hawk a good hour to find his captain in the woods all while still scouring the debris sight for any signs of the missing boys with no luck. Coming upon his captain, Hawk sidled up beside him and muttered.

“Kid’s safe at the hospital, Kakashi is probably terrorizing the villagers as we speak.”

His captain was silent for a moment before he turned his head to regard him. “He is that attached to the boy?”

Hawk snickered beneath his mask and nodded his head.

“He was having kittens when I got to the gate. The hokage forbid him from leaving the village, he threatened to make me think I was a sheep.”

His captain sighed as he turned back to look at the debris field.

“Sometimes I wonder if one so young should have been gifted with such power they don’t know how to control.”

Hawk stared at his captain a moment before saying.

“To his credit, he didn’t make me think I’m a sheep. Show’s some restraint right?”

“That was not what I was refering too.”

Hawk smirked to himself upon hearing his captains miffed tone.

“I know, but you have to admit that he’s done well all things considered.”

“He has.” The man nodded in agreement.

“Besides the kid seems to be good for him.”

The masked ANBU captain twisted his head to the side once more to see if he was being sincere. When he didn’t flinch or look away the man let it go and waved his hand out towards the debris field.

“Where did you find him?”

Hawk pointed out past some fallen trees. “About half a mile that way. He wasn’t responsive at first, I provided CPR and got him back. There’s some large pools of water from the slide there.”

His captain made a noncommittal sound in his throat, obviously not liking what he was hearing.

“The kids are too young to climb trees and that’s the only safety they would have found from this.” Hawk muttered.

His captain shook his head in disagreement to that statement. “If they were able to hold onto something or climb onto rocks, they would have stood a chance.”

Hawk snorted. “And what are the chances of that happening?”

His captain leveled a hard gaze at him before rebuking him. “You should not be eager to prove me wrong when it’s the life’s of innocent children at stake.”

Hawk lowered his gaze. “Sorry.”

“Come we have a large area to search, your teammates are on their way.”

Hawk sighed before following after his captain. The pair searched the greater part of a mile with nothing to show for it before another ANBU dropped down from the trees, the woman gave Hawk a curious look. No doubt amused to see him covered almost head to toe in muck, instead of commenting on it she turned her attention to their captain and said.

“The school children and their sensei were safely accounted for and have been returned to the gates. Our comrade is making sure that everyone is safely returned to their parents.”

“Good.”

“Why are you still out here? Thought you were playing knight in shining armor with some kid?”

A look from their captain had Hawk speaking up.

“His names Iruka and he was with three of his friends. I found him in the debris field,the kid nearly drowned to death before I resuscitated him.”

His teammate looked appalled to hear such a fate for the boy before something clicked and she snickered.

“Wolf’s Iruka?”

Hawk nodded his head and jerked back when his teammate got in his space to peer through his masks eye slits.

“You get the scoop on that? Is he really playing papa bear to the kid?”

Hawk scowled at his teammate, but before he could rebuke her for her inability to access personal boundaries their sensei did.

“The boy is alive Meerkat, something for which we should all be grateful for. The rest is unimportant to our mission.”

The sternness of his tone had the woman raising her hands in surrender. “Hey just saying he had a perfect opportunity to try and do some sleuthing as far as the kid is concerned. Seems like a waste to let it slip through your fingers.”

Her gaze raked up and down him before her amused voice said. “Then again looks like a good majority of the woods has slipped through you at one point or another.”

Hawk snorted at her. “Cause you’d look like a spring chicken after diving into the debris thrown about by a landslide. I seem to recall an incident on a certain mission where you looked like a drowned rat.”

She shot him a glare in return, but before the two of them could argue, their captain interrupted.

“Meerkat go east and search for the missing children.”

“Hai sir.” She shot one last glare at Hawk before taking off into the trees. Hawk snorted after her before jerking to attention when his captain muttered.

“You two fight like cats and dogs.”

Hawk smirked before muttering. “Technically sir, Hawks eat Meerkats.”

His captain twisted his head to stare at him for a moment before chuckling. “True, but I’d advise you not to try and replicate that scenario in real life. I have a feeling she’d put up more of a fight than her namesake.”

Hawk chuckled and nodded his head. “You're probably right sir, she fights dirty.”

His captain shook his head before leading him forward once more in the search for the missing boys.

“You say such things only because she uses any advantage to win.”

“No I say such things because she kicks men in the balls.”

His captain snorted before mentioning. “That is an advantage is it not?”

“It’s not, it’s just mean.”

His captain shot him a put out look before focusing once more on where they were traveling. The silence that filled the void wasn’t stifling like it normally was, Hawk attributed that to the fact that he felt some measure of accomplishment. Even if they couldn’t find the remaining boys, he’d managed to save Iruka. It was a horrible prospect, but Hawk was glad to have been able to return at least one of the boys to where he belonged. From what he’d seen Iruka belonged with Kakashi, so he’d done his job. They’d managed to travel the width of the landslide with no sign of the missing children, downhearted at little proof of the missing children’s survival the ANBU stopped at the edge of the debris field.

“Did you find out what caused it?”

The ANBU captain was silent a moment as they stared out at the expanse of destruction. “Normal wear on the soil due to the passing storms.”

Hawk nodded his head upon hearing that, it was a relief to hear that it hadn’t been a result of a jutsu or some other nefarious intent by someone. Just as he was about to open his mouth to ask another question they both hissed, their shoulders flaring in the tell tale signal of a comrade.

“I think she found something.” Hawk muttered sourly.

His captain nodded his head before stating. “ Go search to the north, I’ll see to Meerkat and anything she might have found.”

“You’re sure?”

His captain turned his masked face and nodded his head.

“We need to cover as much ground as possible before nightfall. The missing children have a smaller percentage of survival once night falls. Once we’ve done all we can perhaps you can see if the boy remembers anything, it might help us to locate his missing friends come daylight.”

Hawk snorted. “So you're throwing me to the wolves, literally.”

His captain chuckled at his joke. “Go.”

Sighing Hawk headed in the direction his captain had deemed as his section of the woods. He wasn’t looking forward to the prospect of trying to ask Iruka any questions. Not with a territorial Kakashi at his bedside. Hopefully they’d find the boys before it came to such things. As much as they warred with each other, He was hoping that Meerkat’s signal meant she had found something or someone. Leaving it to his captain and teammate to hash out her discovery, whatever it might be. He continued the search of the missing children in his own sector of the woods. All the while his mind kept going back to Meerkat’s summoning, he hoped that it was a sign that she had found one of the missing boys alive. The prospect of having to return a dead child to its family wasn’t something he thought he could take. He could kill missing nins for days, but giving a family the bad news would be far more painful than being stitched back together at the hospital. The prospect of three children dying made him shudder and so he shook his head and continued searching.


	50. Harsh realities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iruka has been returned safely to the village, but the effects of the landslide have yet to be seen. Iruka isn't the only one effected either, as the ANBU around him soon find out. The future ahead of the group lies uncertain as they wait for news that could shape Iruka's future for better or worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER 50 booyah. I can't believe we've made it this far. I really can't. Yet I'm so proud to see this fic do this well and its all thanks to all of you. Your support and praise, critique and laughter have kept me going. I plan to continue this story and let it take me wherever it may. Lets see if we cant break 100 chapters.
> 
> So due to a particular few supporters of this work who keep nagging (lovingly) nagging, I have set up a Ko-fi account so those of you who wish to support my writing can do so. How it works is you follow the link that I will provide( down below) and donate or as they put it "Buy me a coffee". The money will go straight to my paypal account where I can choose what to put it towards. Right now the top of my list is a new laptop as mine is on its last legs, but that is not on any of you guys. Any support is appreciated, but it is NOT required. I will continue to post this story and more regardless of if you guys support me monetarily. Your comments really do mean the world to me, so don't feel like you have to donate towards my goals. 
> 
> That said, I am also in the works of setting up a patreon account where you guys would be able to support me on a regular basis and get some pretty awesome rewards if I do say so myself. This includes sneak peeks, Abilities to help me write, Voice chats with me, Commission works and the list will be sure to grow. That isn't being debuted today because I wanted to make sure that I don't violate their terms and conditions by having some adult content in my writing. So until I hear back from them, that won't be live. I'll let you know when it is. I already have two works that will be posted on that site for my patrons that are exclusive to that site. So make sure you guys check it out when it goes live.
> 
> Finally here is the link to my Ko-fi account. ko-fi.com/sarcasmismyweapon   
> pretty easy to find huh? lol.

Iruka normally woke up in stages, that blissful sleeping sensation slowly falling away into awareness. That was not how he woke up this time. The welcome warmth of the darkness he had been surrounded in suddenly dropped out beneath him and he was forcefully slammed into an awareness that he didn’t want. A biting cold that seemed to surround his very core, it was both cold and hot, the biting sting of the ice surrounding him licking at his skin like flames. Yet no matter how he tried to shy away from the pain, to get away from the fire burning him. It followed. 

 

Iruka whined as he tried to shift lax limbs away from the burning cold, yet nothing his brain tried to communicate to his body seemed to be heard. He could barely move his arms let alone the rest of him and the parts that he could move sparked intense jolts of pain that had him whining. In essence he hurt, but not in just one area of his body and not in just one specific type of pain. No it was as if his body had decided to rebel and light his every nerve on fire while simultaneously freezing him from the inside out. 

Iruka clenched his eyes shut, not that they particularly wanted to open at the moment. Tears were beading up at the corners of his eyes as he struggled to cry out in pain. He whimpered once more as the fire licked at his skin and his very bones felt like shattering from the cold enveloping them.

“Shhh Iruka you’re okay sweetie.”

Iruka was confused at first as to who was talking to him, but the confusion went away the moment that warmth surrounded him. He didn’t much care who was talking to him so long as they continued to provide him that amazing warmth. His whimpers died off as he snuggled into the pleasant heat that was now surrounding him and drifted back off to sleep.

 

*******************

 

Shikaku had to keep a firm hand on Kakashi’s shoulder as the doctors had forbidden the teen from interfering with Iruka as he was being settled into his room. He’d been called by a comrade of theirs who had been rather shocked to see such a fierce display from the normally aloof teen. Hawk had quickly rambled off what had happened to Iruka before making a hasty retreat, not that Shikaku blamed the kid. Kakashi could be scary when he had a reason to be and right now the prime reason was because he was being denied access to Iruka. Sighing he pulled the teen back once more as he tried to go forward despite the nurse watching them as instructed by the boys doctor.

“Would you at least attempt to pretend following orders? He’s going to be okay.”

Kakashi shot him a glare before retorting. “Then why are we being prevented from seeing him for so long? He’s been back there for thirty minutes.”

Sighing Shikaku muttered under his breath about asking the hokage for a raise if he had to deal with this shit on a daily basis. Looking into the frustrated eyes of the teen before him he did his best to explain.

“Because they need to make sure that Iruka is okay. You heard what Hawk said Wolf. He had to resuscitate Iruka, he could have swallowed god knows what. You don’t want the kid getting pneumonia do you?”

Kakashi’s anger seemed to temper a bit as he shook his head.

“Right then, they’re just getting the kid settled before letting us in. I’m sure that the kid ain’t even awake yet.”

“He’s not.” Came the firm voice from in front of them, the two ANBU turned to see a man smirking at them.

“ANBU-san. I believe you wanted to see my patient?”

Kakashi nodded his head, eager to get into the boys room. The doctor smiled at him before holding up his clipboard.

“Well if you’ll give me a minute I’ll make sure that you two aren’t interrupted. Iruka did ingest a fair amount of water...Or what counts as water I should say. He is at risk for respiratory issues, but we put him on a broad spectrum antibiotic just to be safe.”

The man glanced back down to his clipboard a moment before continuing.

“ His lungs are a little congested not to anyone’s surprise. We’ve got him on oxygen to help things out and we’ve wrapped him in some electric blankets to help raise his temperature. Right now that’s our worst enemy, getting his temperature back up to normal. So far it doesn’t appear like he’s got frostbite, but his core body temperature did plummet because of his time in the water.”

Looking back up to the two masked shinobi the doctor smiled at them before saying.

“All things considered he’s a very lucky boy and I believe I can say with certainty that he’ll make a full recovery.”

“Thank you.” Shikaku nodded to the doctor while simultaneously holding onto Kakashi as the teen tried to speed things up by going around the doctor.

“Mind your manners.” He grit out.

The doctor chuckled at them before waving them forward.

“Come on then, I’m sure Iruka would like some company once he wakes up. He’s bound to be confused and quite sore as his body comes back up to temperature.”

Kakashi shrugged himself out of Shikaku’s grasp and sent the older shinobi a glare as he followed after the doctor. Huffing Shikaku trailed after the pair all while muttering about this not being in his job description. The doctor paused them outside the boys room and with a final warning let them in.

“He’s still sleeping at the moment and like I said he’s bound to be confused. Please don’t mess with any of the equipment or the heated blankets. He’s going to say he’s cold, but we can’t overtax his body by raising his temperature too fast.”

Kakashi nodded his head and once the man had stepped out of the way darted into the room. Shikaku shook his head at the teens antics before remarking to the doctor as he strode past him into the room.

“He’s a new parent.”

The doctor blinked a few times before sighing and heading off to his next patient.

 

************************

 

Kakashi sighed in relief upon seeing Iruka surrounded in blankets, the oxygen mask was gently fogging up with each of the boys breaths. The heart monitor’s steady beep echoed in the room as the ANBU came to stand beside the boy's bedside.

“You sure know how to give me a heart attack kid.”

Shikaku snorted as he shut the door behind himself.

“If only our enemies knew how easy it was to give you a heart attack, all those assassination plots would be scrapped.”

Kakashi shot him a glare before looking back down to Iruka. The boy was practically a mummy, covered from head to toe by something or other. Shikaku shook his head as he took in the sight of the boy.

“Well I guess Himiko can make some stew for him, he’ll need something warm and nutritious to eat after this little debacle.”

Kakashi nodded his head.

“I-I’m just glad Hawk was around.”

“Hmm.”

“He would have drowned.” The teen admitted out loud, his voice cracking at the mere thought of Iruka dying in such a fashion. Shikaku sighed and shook his head.

“Doesn’t matter, he was there and he got the kid out.”

Kakashi nodded his head as he reached forward and stroked the boy’s head, his skin was still icy to touch. Frowning at the sensation, he pulled his hand back and muttered.

“Was Iruka the only one hurt? I- I didn’t ask.”

Smirking to himself beneath his mask, Shikaku could hear the self degradation for not being aware of any of the other children.

“As far as I know, no ones died. The majority of the kids ran like hell when they heard the noise. Their sensei was quite upset though, Hawk’s squad rounded them all up.”

Kakashi nodded his head in relief before he frowned. “How did Iruka get separated from the rest of them?” The edge to his voice left little to the imagination. He wanted to know if Iruka’s sensei was responsible for the boy being put in harm's way.

Shikaku snorted. “They were on a navigation test, all the kids were in groups and given a map to find the base camp. He wasn’t anymore alone than any of the other kids.”

Kakashi looked up from the pale boy and with a frown asked. “Who was with Iruka? Hawk only found him.”

Shikaku’s mirth died instantly upon registering that. “Shit.”

Kakashi closed his eyes a moment as he muttered. “His friends.”

“Stay with him, I’ll go see what they know.”

Kakashi nodded his head and didn’t bother to watch the man disappear, his focus solely on Iruka. He didn’t want to be the one to have to tell the boy that his friends had died. He didn’t want Iruka to feel that kind of pain. Reaching out he stroked the boy’s pale skin once more and waited for either the boy to wake up or Shikaku to return with the dreaded news about the boy’s friends.

 

***************

 

Iruka squirmed in his bed, A sole whimper leaving his parched throat as he tried to fight the heaviness around him. He wanted the pressure off of his sore chest, granted the rest of him hurt too. However that pain was the fiery coldness that seemed to both radiate from within as it licked at his skin from the outside. This heaviness however just felt like someone was pushing down on his chest. Whimpering again Iruka tried to get his uncooperative limbs to do what he wanted, shove futilely at the blankets. Yet they refused to do so, the most he got was his arms lifting up off the bed a few scant inches before falling back down. His hands making a shooing motion against the covers needlessly as the motion wasn’t strong enough to actually move the covers. Making a disgruntled noise in his parched throat, the boy tried to just shift his whole body away from the mass crushing his chest. It didn’t work as no sooner had he managed to move a single shoulder than did a warm hand land on it and push it gently back into the bedding.

“Hey kid take it easy.”

Iruka scrunched up his brow upon hearing the calm voice, the hand on his shoulder was rubbing the cold flesh and he couldn’t decide whether or not that helped the pain or make it worse. Groaning Iruka tried desperately to peel his eyes open to get a glimpse of whoever was with him, it wasn’t needed though as a moment later the same voice said.

“You sure do know how to make us ANBU look like idiots. The sad part is that none of us care so long as you're alright.”

Iruka’s brow continued to stay scrunched up for a moment longer before the nameless entity sighed.

“Scared me half to death kid, the hokage had to order me not to step a foot outside the gates.”

A small twitch to his lips was the only expression he could manage as Iruka tiredly whispered. “Wolf.”

“Iruka? Hey kid, you going to open your eyes for me?”

Iruka’s barely slanted lips were able to form a more complete smile as he continued to lay docily in his bed.

“Come on now, you can't get me all excited and then go back to sleep. I’ve been waiting for hours kid.”

Iruka smiled as he managed to twist his head to the side the barest of amounts. “Wolf.”

“That’s right. I’m right here.”

It took Iruka a while to build up enough energy to try and open his eyes and when he finally managed it they were just bare slits. He could still see the blurry figure before him and by the voice he knew it was his ANBU. Swallowing against the scratchiness in his throat the boy winced.

“I’m cold.”

Kakashi winced upon hearing the boy’s declaration. “I know you are Iruka, they’re raising your body temperature slowly. You just gotta stick it out a bit longer.”

Iruka didn’t have a retort for that besides closing his eyes a moment and then opening them again. After taking a few breaths and managing to swallow again despite the knives digging into his throat, Iruka said.

“M-My chest hurts.”

“Your chest? You took in a lot of water kid, your lungs are a little waterlogged.”

Iruka whined and tried to shake his head in the negative only for it to flop uselessly against his pillow.

“O-Okay what do you mean then?”

“Hurts.”

Frowning down at the boy, Kakashi glanced at Iruka’s covered body. He was torn between uncovering the boy to try and find the source of the boy’s pain and leaving him as he was to help keep his temperature up. Reaching out he carefully pulled one side of the electric blankets back, doing his best to ignore the boys shudders as he was obviously colder without them in place. With the blankets pushed aside he was able to lift up the boys hospital shirt, his hands tightening into fists at the mass of bruises along the boys sternum. Swallowing stiffly he put the boys shirt back down and replaced the heated blankets before looking into the boys tired eyes.

“You’re fine Iruka. It’ll feel better in a little bit.”

The boy whined a little as he tried to adjust himself, but Kakashi easily placated him by adjusting the blankets higher around him.

“There ya go. Why don’t you try and get some rest, you look awfully tired.”

Iruka blinked sluggishly at his ANBU a moment before asking.

“Stay?”

Kakashi smirked beneath his mask. “The hokage himself would have to order me away and even that might not work.”

Iruka smiled up at him from beneath his oxygen mask before closing his eyes as he sighed in obvious relief. Kakashi watched the boy drift back off to sleep for a while before taking a careful step back, his hands were shaking a bit. He clenched them into fists as his mind brought forth the image of the boys battered chest, the lengths that Hawk had to go to revive the boy. Kakashi was thankful that the adjoining bathroom was so close and that Iruka was already out of it, as he quickly darted into the bathroom and lost his lunch. The thought of the boy nearly dying too much for the ANBU to bare now that he’d become so attached to the boy. Wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, he quickly rinsed the sour taste of sickness out of it before walking back to stand beside Iruka. His mask once more in place, no one the wiser to his reaction to the boys near death experience.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just in case you guys didn't see it above here is the link to my Ko-fi account:
> 
> ko-fi.com/sarcasmismyweapon 
> 
> Thanks for all your support and I will see you guys next week with another chapter.


	51. No news is good news except when its not

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi remains at the hospital, looking over Iruka as the boy recovers from his ordeal the landslide left behind. Shikaku goes in search of news about the boy's missing friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still can't believe that we're past the 50 chapter mark, I never expected this fic to go on so long. Yet here we are, funny thing is I was already doing the math wondering how long it would be before we hit chapter 100 and then figuring out plot points...I'm screwed this fic is going to go on and on and on. So I really have to thank all you for your support in this work, its astounding that so many of you want to come back every week to read a new chapter. So thank you. I hope that I continue to produce content that you all enjoy.

Kakashi wasn’t sure how long he stood there, just watching over the boy before someone came in. All he knew was that the moment the door came open he was at attention, he knew in his head that no one was coming to harm Iruka. It didn’t seem to matter and with a blush to his covered face he hid the kunai he’d pulled from his weapon pouch, sometimes having instincts was more trouble than it was worth. He nodded to the nurse who looked a bit flustered to see an ANBU of all things, she shakily nodded back before looking over to Iruka. Her gaze flitted back to Kakashi before she approached the bed and began to look after the boy. She smiled down at the small figure on the bed as she took the boy's temperature readings and oxygen levels. Nodding at what she was seeing she reached over to the controls on the heated blankets and moved the dial.

“Is he okay?”

The nurses head jerked up to the masked figure before she smiled.

“He’s doing well, I just adjusted the temperature on his blankets. It's safe to increase the temperature a bit and I’m sure he’d appreciate it.”

Kakashi chuckled a bit despite his normal aloofness, his gaze falling towards the small boy. “He said he was cold.”

“Mmm he will be for a while yet, takes quite a while for a person body temperature to rise back to normal and even once it does he’s liable to feel chilled.”

Kakashi nodded to her, having nothing to say about that. There was little he could do in this instance besides watch over the boy, not that Iruka was doing much.

“Has he been coughing?”

Kakashi stared back at the nurse and shook his head, she seemed pleased to hear that.

“What happens if he does?”

She smirked back at him. “Nothing, we just like to be aware of it. With how much water he took in, pneumonia is a concern. A little coughing is fine, but if it continues or grows into a hacking type cough then we would have to take action.”

Kakashi nodded his head as he let his gaze fall back to the boy. “No-no coughing.”

“Good. I’m sure he’ll do just fine, he’s a strong boy.”

“He is.” Kakashi stated tonelessly.

“If you need anything-”

“No thank you.”

The nurse nodded her head, not at all bothered by being interrupted by the masked figure. Adjusting Iruka’s blankets one last time she bowed to the ANBU before leaving the room. Kakashi sighed once he was alone with Iruka once more. Reaching out he smirked beneath his mask when his fingers felt the heat from the blankets covering the boy. She had definitely increased the temperature.

“We’ll get you warmed up and Himiko can spoil you with her cooking.”

 

****************

 

Shikaku sighed as he stood impatiently waiting for Hawk’s captain to show, They were still making passes through the forest. Apparently two of the boys were still missing. Another had been found a few miles east of the landslide, huddled against a tree. He seemed none the worse for his ordeal, a few bumps and bruises and rather cold from the water. He’d make a full recovering without needing to see a doctor. The missing boys however were a cause for concern as the sun was beginning to set and no one liked the idea of the boys being left out in the forest overnight. Shikaku turned his head when another landed beside him only to see that it was Hawk.

“Hey.”

Shikaku nodded in greeting before turning his attention back towards the ever expanding forest. “No news?”

Hawk shook his head. “Not so far, my teammates have been scouring the place for hours. No sign of the missing boys though.”

Sighing Shikaku wasn’t looking forward to telling Iruka or Kakashi that, he was sure they’d be happy to hear that one of the boys friends had been found. The fact that the other two were still missing however, wasn’t going to sit well with any of them.

“Do you want to do a pass?”

Shikaku glanced towards Hawk before shrugging his shoulders. “Do you think it would matter? Like you said you’re team's been through the place.”

Hawk shrugged before mentioning. “Iruka wasn’t exactly where you would think a kid would get washed up.”

Shikaku frowned beneath his mask before stating. “I thought you pulled him from the water?”

“I did.”

Snorting he replied. “Then he didn’t wash up anywhere.”

Rolling his eyes Hawk replied. “He was in a pool okay, you know where water pools because the ground divots?”

Shikaku sent a glare towards the younger ANBU, it seemed that all the younger ANBU had a mouth on them these days.

“I see.”

Hawk nodded his head. “Wouldn’t hurt for us to look. Sun’s setting and those boys won't stand a chance overnight, not if they’re wet or injured.”

Sighing Shikaku nodded his head, he was well aware that the chances of finding the boys alive after night had set was minimal.

“Come on, I got nothing to do and my captain is still out there. Nothing else we can find him so you can have a chat.”

Shikaku smirked beneath his mask at the eager ANBU standing beside him. “You don’t like being bored do you?”

“I don’t like feeling useless.”

“Ah, well then. Let's go be useful.”

Hawk smirked as he took off back into the forest, Shikaku right at his heels.

 

************

 

Kakashi smirked beneath his mask when Iruka snuggled down into the heated blankets. The smaller figure seemed to be liking the added heat and had yet to stir from his rest. The boy was still clammy to the touch though and the chill was repulsive to Kakashi, Iruka wasn’t meant to feel cold like that. Not like a corpse. Swallowing stiffly once more, he fought to keep his thoughts away from such things. Iruka was very clearly alive, he could hear the boys heartbeat from the monitor and feel his chakra signature. Letting out a deep breath the teen reached out and adjusted the boys blankets a bit, pulling them higher to help insulate Iruka more. Pulling his hand back he was surprised to see weary eyes blinking at him.

“Hey, how do you feel?”

Iruka swallowed with a wince before his raspy voice said. “I’m cold...My throat hurts...My chest hurts.”

The boy sighed before adding. “Field trips suck.”

Kakashi laughed at the boy's statement, reaching out he brushed the boy's hair out of his face. “That so huh?”

Iruka barely acknowledged that with a small nod.

“Well I don’t think you have to worry about going on another one for a while.”

Iruka made a face before asking in a tired voice. “Can’t you just write a waiver or something so I don’t have to go?”

Kakashi chuckled at the boys hopeless expression. “We’ll talk about that later.”

Iruka sighed at the topic being cast aside, but was too tired to argue with the teen. “Wolf?”

“Hmm?”

“What happened?”

Kakashi sighed upon hearing the boys scared tone.  He would have given him a reassuring smile if he could have, but his mask impeded such things. He reached over the railing of the bed and placed his hand on the boys head.

“A landslide, the recent storms made the soil loose and it was just a matter of time before everything collapsed.”

Iruka stared back at him a moment before saying. “It was loud and cold...I-I couldn’t stay above the water.”

Kakashi’s free hand tightened into a fist upon hearing the boy's declaration of being powerless against the water.

“I know, but you did really good Iruka and a friend of mine found you.”

Iruka blinked a moment before saying. “The other ANBU.”

His voice filled with mirth Kakashi said. “Yeah the other ANBU.”

Iruka was silent a moment before he said. “He knew my name.”

Kakashi chuckled. “Did he?”

Iruka nodded his head sluggishly. “How’d he know my name?”

“Believe it or not I do talk about you, my comrade knew your name because I’ve told people about you. Raccoon has as well.”

Iruka smiled up at the masked teen. “Does this mean I know more ANBU.”

Kakashi chuckled. “More like they know you.”

Iruka smiled before giving a small yawn, his eyes drooping a bit as he fought against the fatigue trying to claim him.

“Get some rest Iruka, I won't go anywhere.”

“Not even if the hokage asks you too?”

Snorting Kakashi replied. “I’m pretty sure he knows that’s a useless task at this point. He’ll understand, no get some rest.”

Iruka blinked a few times, his eyes drifting closed and fighting to stay open longer before they finally remained shut. Kakashi continued to stroke the boy's head, lulling him to sleep with the familiar touch. Assured that Iruka was once more resting, Kakashi sighed and glanced out the window. The sun was nearly set and Shikaku hadn’t returned with any news about the boy's friends. That didn’t sit well with him, it meant the worst might very well have happened. Looking back towards the sleeping face of Iruka, Kakashi couldn’t help but pray that the boys friends would be found alive. Iruka was too young to be going through the heartache of losing someone again.

 

******************

 

“Which boy did they find?”

Hawk glanced towards Raccoon a moment before replying. “Does it matter?”

Snorting Shikaku explained. “they’re Iruka’s friends, Kakashi is preparing for giving him bad news if that’s what we find. It’ll help to know the kid that made it.”

Hawk nodded his head before responding. “Mizuki.”

Hawks head jerked back a bit when he heard Raccoon snort. “Uh something wrong? Thought you wanted the kids to live.”

“I do, I just don’t particularly like that one.”

Chuckling Hawk dared to ask. “And that means what exactly?”

“That he’s a little shit and Kakashi has already called him on it once.”

“Damn...How bad is that kid?”

“He doesn’t understand the concept of teamwork.”

Hawk nodded his head, they all knew how much that meant to Kakashi.

“Not a team player huh?”

“More like he’s god's gift to mankind. He’s constantly putting the other kids down under the guise of being their friends.”

Hawk snorted. “Nice kid.”

“Not really.” Shikaku muttered.

“So I guess that’s why you were a bit bummed that the little shit is the one we found alive for sure.”

“It's not that I want the kid to be hurt, I just would have felt better about this whole thing if one of Iruka’s friends who are supportive was the one found.”

“Mmhmm gotcha. You don’t think the kid might learn something from this?”

Raccoon came to a halt on a tree branch and sighed. “Maybe, I hope so. He’s got promise in him if he can just stop being a little bastard he’d go far.”

Hawk chuckled as he balanced beside him. “Isn’t what you said about Kakashi?”

Raccoon chuckled and shook his head. “No that’s what Ibiki said about him. I said to hit him upside the head a few times to make him knock that shit off.”

Hawk snorted. “Yeah there’s a real big difference between those two statements.”

Raccoon shrugged his shoulders before launching himself off of the tree branch to continue the search for the missing boys. Hawk smirked beneath his mask before taking off after his superior.

“You know, there are better ways to get your point across besides hitting. Learned that in school.”

“You're hilarious.”

Hawk chuckled at the drawl tone Raccoon used. “Just saying, besides I thought Kakashi had kinda leveled out over the last year or so and since finding that kid even more so.”

Raccoon chuckled. “Yeah Iruka’s been good for him.”

“Never thought I’d see the day where that know it all would actually show affection towards another person again.”

“Can’t blame him with what he’s been through.”

Hawk shrugged his shoulders despite Raccoon being unable to see it. “Hey we’ve all been through shit, granted his was shittier.”

Raccoon snorted at his word choice.

“I was just glad I got the kid breathing again, especially after he told me who he was.”

“How long was he down?”

“Not long from what I could tell, but he didn’t want to take that first breath. Once I got him too it was just him coughing up a fountain full of water.”

Raccoon sighed upon hearing that. “Yeah the kid's doctor said he inhaled a lot of water, they’re monitoring him for pneumonia.”

“He’s young, he’ll bounce back.”

“He will, doesn’t mean that Kakashi won't be in a foul mood until the kid is better though. Pity the poor bastard who tries to separate them right now.”

Hawk chuckled. “He’s that bad?”

“Worse.”

Hawk shook his head in mirth, it was odd to hear such things about the normally aloof Hatake Kakashi. Before he could open his mouth to ask anything more the pair of them came to a sudden halt. Neither said a word at first before Shikaku smirked beneath his mask and jerked his thumb towards Hawk.

“I think you lost one.”

The man that fell onto the tree branch opposite of them didn’t bother to reply at first as his gaze analyzed them. After he seemed assured of who they were did he speak up.

“I did not lose him, I sent him back to the village with the boy.”

“Which I did.” Hawk interrupted.

Neither Shikaku or the other ANBU deigned to reply about that. Instead Shikaku replied.

“There’s still two missing kids and the sun isn’t going to be with us for long. You see anything?”

The ANBU in front of him shook his head. “They are too far out from my vision to work. Meerkat has already cleared the east most portion of the slide and the boys came from opposing ends of the debris field. There doesn’t appear to be any rhyme or reason to where they ended up. However if the remaining two were washed down the flow as logic would dictate I would assume that the remaining two have a higher probability of being in that direction.”

Shikaku nodded his head. “Sounds good to me.”

The ANBU nodded his head and turned to head in the stated direction when Shikaku piped up.

“So heard you were getting married.”

The ANBU froze for but a second before giving a nod. “I was unaware that people knew of my betrothment.”

“Wow I doubt she likes being called that.” Hawk joked.

Raccoon snorted before smirking beneath his mask when Hawk lowered his gaze when his captain sent a glare his way. Looking back towards Raccoon the ANBU captain asked.

“Is there something you wanted out of this exchange?”

Shikaku smirked. “Word of advice, being married is a whole different war zone to what we’re used too. I don’t know whether or not she’s from your clan, but you might want to lose the highborn repertoire. I doubt she’d feel comfortable being talked about in such a cold manner.”

The ANBU tilted his head a minute amount before nodding his head.

“And you? You speak with your wife in such a carefree manner.”

Shikaku chuckled. “Are you kidding me? She throws shit when she wants me to listen. We curse like wave nins half the time and couldn’t be happier with each other. Its give and take, you gotta learn the balance.”

The ANBU seemed perplexed by the notion of Raccoon’s wife throwing things at him constituting a “good” relationship.

“She is from my clan.”

“Well there ya go, she’ll be used to the highborn shit. Still might want to treat her like...You love her.”

“I do not. It is an arranged marriage as many are in my clan.”

Sighing Raccoon asked. “Do you despise her?”

“No.”

“Well then you can start out small and figure stuff out, never understood the arranged marriage bit.”

The ANBU sighed before mentioning. “Its tradition.”

Shikaku snorted. “Yeah and all traditions need to be honored.” His sass left little to the imagination on his true feelings.

The ANBU was silent a moment before he replied. “Some traditions...Would not be mourned if lost to the passage of time.”

Shikaku smirked beneath his mask. “So I gotta ask, Your brother set this up?”

The ANBU was silent a moment before he shook his head.

“The elders of the clan.”

“Ah...Sounds...Stifling.”

The ANBU captain tilted his head before turning back towards the direction they were supposed to be heading.

“I believe I would have preferred my brothers choice.”

Shikaku smirked beneath his mask. For all their fighting with one another, the two did love each other. The respect they had for one another might be strained at times, but they were still brothers in the end.

“Come on, we got kids to find...You two can bitch about being married later.”

Hawk rallied off as he overtook his captain and headed towards their destination. Shikaku leaped forward to balance on the branch the ANBU captain was standing on.

“Kids huh?”

The ANBU captain chuckled before shaking his head. Both men took off after Hawk and continued the search for the missing children.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And because I have to slap this in here at some point, if you want to help support my work or just tip me for being awesome. Here is the link to my Ko-fi account.
> 
> ko-fi.com/sarcasmismyweapon


	52. Lost boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shikaku has returned to the debris field in search of Iruka's missing friends, once there he joins up with Hawk and the rookies captain to continue the search. Will they find the missing boys before sunset or will the operation become a retrieval for the missing boys bodies come morning?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woot Not only is this story still going strong, but we have officially hit 5000 hits on this story. I'm amazed, truly amazed and I can't thank you all enough for this. So as a little sneak peak, I'll let some of you know what a few already did by writing into me.
> 
> A sequel to "Truth" is going to happen! I won't get to start working on it until after Christmas so Don't count on seeing it until around spring time, but it's going to happen!
> 
> Also I'm in the works on writing a second piece featuring Raidou/Genma about Genma's time becoming an ANBU and some of his...Naked issues that you all are curious about. I've already got two chapters written so If your lucky I might be able to finish it over Christmas time and be posting at the beginning of the new year...We'll see.
> 
> Oh and for those of you curious on how NaNoWriMo has been going for me. I won. The challenge is to write 50,000 words in 30 days. ( the month of November.) I completed this challenge in just 18 days! I'm now shooting for 70,000 words and we'll see how close I get or if I surpass that.

It was Hawk who called their little party to a halt by holding up his fist. The more experienced men came to land on either side of him without saying a word to ask why he may have stopped them so suddenly. Without a word passing between their lips, they watched as Hawk pointed towards something. Glancing that way they sighed. There was a jacket sticking out of the muddy waters, snagged on a log. Jumping down the ninja did their best to stay out of the freezing water left behind by the landslide. Anchoring themselves to rocks and logs alike. Shikaku knelt down and retrieved the torn jacket easily enough, holding up the water logged piece of clothing. It was torn in places and had been saturated clean through with water, but the worrisome sight was the patch of red which could only be one thing.

“Great...so kid lost his jacket after getting injured.”

“He might not have lost it, it might have simply slipped off of him in the turbulent waters.”

Hawk glanced back towards his captain and shrugged. “Does it really matter how it happened? He’s still missing and now we know he’s injured.”

Shikaku sighed as he threw the bloody cloth back to the ground, it was useless to them so there was no reason to carry the waterlogged clothing while continuing the search for its owner.

“It doesn’t matter, but I would prefer to think that the boy took it off and discarded it rather than the alternative.”

Hawk tilted his head. “Which is?”

“That the water ripped the boy’s jacket off of him after he was already injured, most likely by debris in the water flow. If he discarded it then we have a chance of finding the boy alive as that would insinuate that he had the presence of mind to try and get warm. If the water was the culprit...”

“Then the kid had nothing to do with it.” Hawk muttered.

His captain and Raccoon nodded their heads to his conclusion.

“Great...So we search the area and hope that the kid was able to pull himself out of the water.”

The ANBU nodded and with a glance to one another, Shikaku jerked his head towards the left. The ANBU captain didn’t reply at first before finally intoning.

“Did you wish to go off on your own?”

“More ground will be covered that way and we’re running out of daylight.”

There was a stony silence between the two a moment. Hawk watched the pair go back and forth, unsure why they were suddenly deciding to split up. It wasn’t like they’d argued with each other since joining each up other.

“Very well, but stay within-”

“I will.” Came the gentle reply from Raccoon before the ANBU jumped up into a neighboring tree and headed off in another direction. Hawk sighed before muttering.

“You going to explain that?”

His captain glanced around the area as if he hadn’t heard him at all.

“Yeah didn’t think so...Which direction do you want me to head?”

That seemed to be a tolerable question because his captain turned and suggested.

“Follow one of the water trails, Raccoon is right to think that the waters may very well have dictated what happened to these boys. If we don’t find them upstream.”

“Then their downstream. Gotcha. Meet back here in what an hour?”

His captain mulled it over a moment before nodding. Hawk took off without another word being said.

 

*********************

 

Shikaku knelt down on the tree branch he was balanced on, searching the small area he was in for any sign of life, for any sign of one of the missing boys. He wasn’t stupid, he knew that once the sun fell the chances of finding the boys alive come morning would dwindle to negligible odds. Both boys had to be wet, one was injured for sure. When the sun went down the temperature would drop and if the boys hadn’t found some kind of shelter they were sure to freeze. Shaking his head at the prospects of the search and rescue mission turning to body recovery, he launched himself off of the tree branch and continued on his way. He didn’t want to have to tell Kakashi that the boys were still in the woods come night fall and he really didn’t want to have to be there when they explained it to Iruka.

 

Shikaku didn’t know how long or how far he’d traveled, his path taking him down the length of one of the strands of the debris flow. The snaking paths of the waterways created by the slide, spreading off in different directions. The possibilities of where the boys may have been taken nearly endless it seemed. In a flash his head arched to the right, movement catching his eye. Freezing on the tree branch he was standing on he couldn’t help but sigh in relief when he caught sight of a rather pathetic looking boy walking through the woods. He was drenched from head to toe, but alive.

“Thank god.”

Jumping down from the tree Shikaku saw the moment the boy registered his presence as he took stumbling steps back only to pause and stare at him critically.

“Hey, it’s okay. I’m ANBU from the village we’ve been loo-”

“D-Did I-Ir-Irruka se-send y-you?” The boys teeth chattered as he asked his question.

Arching his brown under his mask, Shikaku chuckled. So the boy thought that Iruka had the power to dispatch ANBU now?

“Iruka told us you were still missing. What’s your name?”

The boy shivered violently again before pointing off over his shoulder.

“W-We ha-have to go.”

“Go?”

The boy jerked his head up and down in some semblance of a nod.

“Alright, where do we need to go?”

“Ko h-he nee-eds h-help.”

Shikaku’s heart sped up upon registering the boy’s words. Were the two missing boys together?.

“Your friend, you two found each other?”

The boy jerked his head again as he stood there shivering. Taking a step forward, Shikaku frowned when the boy took a hasty step backwards away from him.

“Hey, I’m not going to hurt you okay? We’re going to go find your friend and get you boys back to the village.”

The boy blinked a few times before stuttering.

“P-Pro-omise?”

Chuckling Shikaku nodded his head.

“Yeah I promise kid, I’m not going to hurt you. I’m one of many out here searching for you boys. I’m a friend of Wolfs...Of Iruka’s.”

The boys eyes seemed to light up a bit when he mentioned that and the boy gave a weak smile before stating.

“I-I’m re-re-ally we-t-t.”

Chuckling Shikaku nodded his head. “Yeah I’d say you are. Why don’t you show me where your friend is and we get you boys back home.”

The boy nodded once more in his jerky way before turning and meandering off into the woods. Shikaku kept a few feet between them as it seemed to him that the boy was rather skittish. Not that he could blame the boy, with what he’d just survived it made sense to be a little jumpy. The boy kept glancing over to him periodically before straightening his gaze towards their nameless destination. Smirking beneath his mask Shikaku wondered if the boy was always so obvious with his curiosity or if it was just a result of the trauma he’d just faced.

“I didn’t ask, but besides being wet are you hurt?”

The boy’s head twisted sharply to look at him before the boy seemed to think hard on that. Finally the boy spoke up.

“Y-Yeah, bu-t-t it-s-s f-fine.”

Shaking his head Shikaku paused in his walking to halt the boys own progress by stepping in front of him.

“Show me.”

The boy blinked up at him a moment before tentatively reaching down at his shirt to pull up the drenched cloth, the boy pulled it up just above his belly button to show a gash running around the side of him. Sighing at the sight, it appeared that he’d found the owner of the jacket.

“Alright, does it hurt right now?”

The boy shook his head. “It’s fine.”

Shikaku snorted. “No that’s called shock. Come on we need to find your friend and get the both of you to the hospital. In a little while that’s going to hurt quite a bit.”

The boy nodded his head, but didn’t put his shirt back down as he stood there standing in front of the ANBU. Sighing Shikaku muttered.

“You can put your shirt down now kid, finish showing me where your friend is at.”

The boy did as instructed, letting the wet cloth splat against his skin once more before walking around the ANBU to continue on his way. Shaking his head at the boy’s actions, Shikaku trailed after the boy. It took nearly fifteen minutes for them to arrive at the small outcropping of rocks that the missing boys had claimed as their refuge. As soon as they were in sight the other missing boy cried out to them.

“Izumo! Holy shit is that an ANBU?”

Chuckling Shikaku nodded his head. “Yes I’m ANBU.”

Approaching the boy who was sitting up against a boulder Shikaku frowned beneath his mask. The boys let leg was swollen and discolored.

“Yeah I had that face too. Its broken.”

Snorting at the boys crass opinion of his leg, Shikaku knelt down and reached out only to have the other boy ‘Izumo” shove at his hand.

“D-Don’t! Y-You’ll hu-rrt hi-mm.”

Sighing Shikaku shook his head before explaining.

“I wanted to make sure that his lower leg still has a pulse. I don’t intend to harm him.”

The boys whose leg was broken seemed to pale a bit before asking.

“Wh-What happens if it doesn’t?”

Sighing Shikaku shook his head at the scared boy. “Don’t worry about that, now can I touch it?”

He shot a look at the boys friend. The injured boy licked his chapped lips before saying. “It’s okay Izumo, let him help me.”

Izumo looked torn about that, but took a step back and joined his friend on the ground sitting shoulder to shoulder with each other. Seeing that the boys were at least somewhat settled, Shikaku reached out and gently laid his hand on the boys clammy skin. Closing his eyes he waited to see what he would feel beneath his fingertips. Opening his eyes a moment later he nodded to the worried boys.

“He’s going to be fine.”

“Y-You're sure?”

Shikaku nodded his head to the injured boy. Both of them seemed to relax upon hearing that.

“Now how about we get you boys back to the village?”

Both of the boys smiled at him before their eyes went wide and the injured boy shouted.

“Holy shit! There’s more of you!”

Twisting his head about Shikaku snorted when he saw Hawk walking towards them.

“Yes there are and watch your language.”

The boy blinked in confusion for the rebuke before his attention went back to the other ANBU. It was Izumo who asked.

“D-Do y-yo-ou bb-bot-th kn-know Ir-ruka?

His teeth chattering away as he talked. Hawk snorted at the boys question as he took in the boy’s appearance.

“Yeah he’s a regular at our shindigs. You boys ready to go home?”

Shikaku sighed at his fellow ANBU’s response. Hawk shot him an amused look before turning his attention back towards the boys.

“I’m ready to go home and I think Izumo could use a blanket.”

The ANBU smirked at the boys calm reply, the fact that he hadn’t once mentioned being in pain with his leg spoke of the fact that his brain was tuning out of the injury to its own body.

“Alright then, each of us is going to carry one of you back to the village okay?”

Shikaku stood and shot Hawk a look that clearly said that they wouldn’t be detouring to inform his captain of the change in plans. Hawk sighed and shrugged his shoulders. It wasn’t like he could pull rank here. Turning his attention back towards the boys, Shikaku nodded and said.

“Izumo can you go with Hawk there?”

The boy glanced towards the ANBU before nodding in a jerky manner. Hawk was busy instructing the boy on how they were going to piggyback the whole way home. Shikaku tuned him out as he knelt down to be at the injured boys side.

“What’s your name?”

“Kotetsu.”

“Alright Kotetsu, I’m going to carry you back to the village. I don’t know how much pain you're in right now, but that could change as I carry you. I need you to be strong for me and not fight me okay?”

Kotetsu nodded his head before asking.

“Are you going to give me a piggy back ride too?”

Chuckling Shikaku shook his head. “No your leg is broken, holding it in a bent position while the bone is cracked would do you more harm than good. I’m going to carry you against my chest.”

Kotetsu nodded his head and didn’t argue as the ANBU got into position, with a little maneuvering Shikaku picked the injured boy up. With a nod to his comrade the two set out, their cargo safely in tow.

“My captain isn’t going to be happy about this.”

Shikaku snorted.

“He’s not going to have an issue with us taking the boys as priority over informing him of our movements. Besides I outrank you.”

Hawk sighed. “ Trust me I know, that was what was keeping me from saying something in the first place. Plus I’m hoping that that little fact will save me from his wrath as well.”

Shikaku rolled his eyes. “Sure.” He muttered.

Hawk smirked beneath his mask and did his best to ignore the cold wetness seeping into his own clothing from the drenched boy he was carrying on his back. When this was all over he was going to need a long hot shower. He winced when the boy on his back sneezed against his neck. A long long hot shower. Shikaku sent an amused look over to his comrade, he could tell the younger man wasn’t having a good time with being systematically soaked and used as a tissue. Still if the man couldn’t hack things like this he wouldn’t be able to handle some of the other things they had to deal with. Plus it was pure gold, he was sure this would get the kids captain to forgive him. After all it wasn’t everyday that you got to be told that your subordinate was being used as living tissue by a pre-genin who was getting him soaked through as well. Yeah Hizashi would forgive him for leaving him in the woods for an hour or two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for those of you wishing to support this works or the others that I will inevitably post here, here's the link to my Ko-fi account where you can leave a tip.
> 
> ko-fi.com/sarcasmismyweapon


	53. A Discussion of the past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Iruka sleeps Kakashi gets a surprise visitor to the boys room and the pair reminisce about a shared past. Meanwhile Shikaku gets to know the boy he carried back to Konoha a bit better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another week another chapter. I really enjoyed writing this because getting to work with other characters every now and then is refreshing. Not to mention I just find it amusing to write some of the kids shinanegans. Hope you all enjoy this chapter and I hope everyone had a good turkey day. I know I did, lots of food was had lol. 
> 
> Also a continued thanks to all those supporting this work and writing into me on a weekly basis, I really do look forward to finding messaged in my inbox about the story. So thank you. I was hoping to have a small one shot up to commemorate the reaching of 5000 hits, but my bazaar season and NaNo have taken hold. So it might be a little longer before I can write you all another one shot.

 

Kakashi smiled beneath his mask as he watched Iruka shift on the bed once more. The boy had been sleeping fitfully the last few hours, his face pinching up whenever he moved. It didn’t take a genius to figure out that the boys limbs were beginning to unthaw and that he was feeling the horrible sensation of his body slowly transitioning back to a normal body temperature. Kakashi had been counting the minutes until the next nurse came around, silently hoping that they might be able to adjust the boys blankets once more. The sooner that Iruka wasn’t a living popsicle the better as far as the teenage ANBU was concerned. 

Glancing once more to the clock Kakashi sighed, it had been nearly three hours since Shikaku left and still no word had come to him about Iruka’s missing friends. He knew it was just a matter of time before Iruka was well enough to want to know what had happened to them. Kakashi was grateful that the boy hadn’t asked yet, but knew that his luck wouldn’t hold out for long. 

He was jerked out of his thoughts when the door came open, though it wasn’t a nurse who entered. Kakashi bowed deeply to the hokage, but was ignored as the man walked to stand beside Iruka’s bedside. Tilting his head back to look up at the hokage while still bowed, Kakashi smirked and straightened out when it was obvious that he would continue to be ignored. The man was staring down at the still figure lying on the bed.

“He’s doing well sir.”

The hokage nodded his head almost as if he was just going through the motions. Kakashi frowned upon seeing that and his gut clenched up when he realized that the hokage would be the first notified of any deaths in the village.

“Sir...The missing boys-”

“Meerkat returned a young boy an hour ago. He’s being tended too, but the remaining boys are still missing.”

Kakashi swallowed tightly. “Who?”

He knew that the hokage would understand what he was asking and to his credit the hokage did.

“The boy who was located is named Mizuki.”

Kakashi sighed and nodded his head, he might not like the brat, but he was grateful all the same that they wouldn’t be burying the boy.

“No word then on the search for the other two?”

The hokage’s gaze finally shifted to him and the man’s features tightened a bit.

“No, Owl’s team is looking of course, but there is a large expanse of woods to be covered and very little daylight left in which to search.”

Kakashi nodded before quipping. “Thought he was supposed to be able to see-”

Kakashi smirked beneath his mask when the hokage sent him a stern look, cutting him off from finishing his remark. The hokage turned his attention back towards Iruka after making sure that Kakashi was appropriately chastised for his childish remark.

“The other boy Mizuki was able to swim to the edges of the landslide when he got caught on a rock, apparently that was how he was able to get himself out rather unscathed. A few bumps and bruises for sure, but the boy is in far better state than our friend here.”

Kakashi snorted gaining the hokages attention. “Is it within my power to put him on house arrest until he’s twenty?”

The hokage smirked. “I’m sure it won’t come to such things.”

Kakashi shook his head. “Kid is going to drive me to an early grave with all the shit he gets into.”

The hokages smile broadened. “I’m sure he does not mean to cause you such grief, but then again no child usually does. I’ve heard many the woe’s of a shinobi tending for a...troublesome child.”

Rolling his eyes Kakashi muttered. “That was a low blow even for your hokage-sama.”

The man nodded his head. “It was, it was. Nevertheless you were not an easy child to wrangle were you?”

Kakashi sighed and shook his head. “No, I heard him talking to the clouds a lot...not nice things passed his lips about me a few times.”

The hokage chuckled before adding. “And yet he only gave you praise when in my presence.”

Kakashi looked down at the floor upon hearing that. “Are you sure you heard correctly?”

The hokage snorted before correcting the young ANBU. “Oh I’m very sure I heard correctly. He might have had times of doubt, all instructors do. However, he never once doubted your ability to protect the village, to become a great shinobi. As he put it you already were, it was just breaking down some of that regime you had built up into yourself that he had to struggle with.”

Kakashi smirked beneath his mask. “Friends.”

The hokage nodded silently a small smile on his face before he twisted his attention back towards Iruka.

“I dare say he’d be ecstatic to see this revelation.”

Kakashi chuckled. “Yeah...and he’d be telling me ten different ways on how not to kill the kid before he’s twelve.”

The hokage chuckled. “He would have given you the same advice I’m going to give you now.”

The hokage turned his attention back towards Kakashi and stared the teenager in the eyes.

“What happens, happens. You cannot control everything, least of all the world around us. Iruka and others are going to get hurt from time to time, that is the instability of our short lifetimes. How you react to those situations however, determines what kind of person you are.”

Kakashi frowned upon hearing the man’s words.

“I-I don’t understand hokage-sama.”

The man waved a hand towards Iruka before explaining.

“You are now facing the same fear that Iruka no doubt faced when you arrived in his apartment bleeding to death from a wound you had sustained on a mission not so long ago.”

Kakashi’s chest tightened remembering the aftermath of that particular incident.

“How you choose to overcome such things is what’s going to contribute towards who you become in the future. I’m proud of you Wolf, just as he would be. You’ve done so well with Iruka, far better than even I might have hoped.”

Kakashi swallowed the growing saliva in his mouth and nodded his head at the praise.

“Be Careful on how you react to such things though. Iruka is sure to have fears...about his ordeal, he may not voice them to you. It is however up to you to figure out how best to help him overcome such things. Raccoon stated that the boy has a fear of enclosed dark places as it is, it would be quite damaging for his shinobi career should he also have a fear of water.”

Kakashi stood up straighter when it clicked. The hokage wanted him to make sure that Iruka didn’t shy away from what had happened.

“I understand sir, I’ll make sure that Iruka knows that such things won’t-err....That in the future he’ll know how to overcome such obstacles.”

The hokage smiled at him. “Good.”

Both of them twisted to the side when another ANBU appeared in the small room in a puff of smoke. The woman bowed, obviously the messenger to the hokage for the ANBU corps.

“Sir, the other children have been located.”

The hokage nodded his head. “And?”

The woman straightened herself out and gave into the temptation to glance around the room, upon seeing Wolf and a boy in the bed she turned her attention back to the waiting hokage.

“They are being escorted here as we speak, the guards at the gate signalled that they were all accounted for.”

“Are they alive?” Kakashi burst in.

The woman glanced at him and nodded. “Yes the two boys are alive, though they have both sustained injuries. None look to be life threatening though.”

Kakashi smiled beneath his mask upon hearing that, Iruka’s friends were going to be alright. It was a great relief to hear that, he wouldn’t have to be the one to tell Iruka that his friends had died. The hokage said something that Kakashi missed entirely while inwardly rejoicing at the news. When he came back to the present it was to hear the hokage say.

“Good, please signal the remaining ANBU to return to their stations and relieve Owl’s team for the evening. I’m sure they could use some much needed rest.”

The woman nodded her head and with a bow disappeared once more. The hokage smiled to him before looking down at Iruka who was sleeping still.

“It would seem that the boy won’t face such heartache just yet.”

Kakashi swallowed stiffly at the man’s words. 

“I’m glad.”The hokage added. 

Looking back up to Kakashi the third hokage advised. “I would suggest that you explain to Iruka what all happened, let him know his friends are safe and being tended too.”

“Of course hokage-sama...Thank you.”

Kakashi bowed before the man before straightening himself out, the third didn’t comment on his gratitude, instead choosing to give one last glance to Iruka before leaving the room altogether. Kakashi sighed in relief as he let his eyes fall back onto the sleeping form of Iruka. Taking a step closer to the boys bed, Kakashi took the child’s still frozen hand into his own. Making sure that he kept their hands beneath a warming blanket as he did so.

“Everything’s going to be okay Iruka.”

 

******************

 

Shikaku smirked as he watched the boy he had carried all the way to the hospital argue with the nurse. Apparently the boy didn’t seem to think that it was strictly necessary to inform his parents of the day’s events. Broken leg or not.

“Can’t we just say I fell out of a tree or something?”

Shikaku chuckled and shook his head at the boys gall. The nurse pursed her lips before shaking her head.

“No we cannot. Your parents need to know what happened to you.”

Kotetsu sighed as he looked down at his broken leg.

“Besides that, after we get x-rays there’s a chance you might need surgery. I would think that they have a right to know about that.”

She huffed. Kotetsu winced a bit at hearing her ire before shooting the ANBU a look. Shikaku shook his head at the boy as the nurse stomped off to order the boys x-ray.

“What? You don’t know my dad okay....He’s going to flip.”

“I would think that any parent would given the circumstances.”

Kotetsu snorted before muttering. “Yeah, but he’s not a shinobi...He doesn’t get this.”

The boy waved his hand through the air before adding.“He’s going to want me to quit.”

“Ah...and your mother?”

Kotetsu’s face tightened a bit before he looked down at his broken leg. “She..she’d want me to continue. She’d understand.”

Shikaku frowned beneath his mask. Having a hunch, the ANBU asked. “What rank was she?”

Kotetsu’s head twisted about in shock before he sighed.

“Jounin.”

Shikaku nodded his head. “I see and your father didn’t take her death well then.”

Kotetsu shook his head. “I mean he knew...He knew what it meant to be a shinobi, but I think he thought that it couldn’t happen to us ya know? That there was no way that she wasn’t just going to not come home.”

“But she did.”

Kotetsu nodded. “She did...Dad freaked out afterwards...When I said that I wanted to continue at the academy even after her death.”

The boy shook his head before staring up at the ANBU.

“But it’s what I want, mom understood she was proud that I wanted to be a shinobi and she always told me that I could do whatever I wanted. She didn’t care if I wanted to be a civilian or not, she-she supported me.”

Shikaku sighed as he stepped forward and sat on the edge of the boys bed.

“I’m sure your father supports you Kotetsu, he’s just scared of losing you like he lost his wife.”

Kotetsu nodded, but it was obvious that he didn’t agree with the statement entirely. Looking up at the ANBU the boy surprised Shikaku by asking.

“Did mizuki die?”

“Wha? No...Iruka sustained some injuries much like you and Izumo did, but Mizuki escaped with only bumps and bruises.”

“Damn.”

Shikaku scowled beneath his mask. “You wanted him to die?”

Kotetsu looked up suddenly before shaking his head. “What? Oh no-no of course not, it’s just that I was hoping for one good thing to happen after all this... I had a bet with Izumo about Mizuki getting more screwed up than us. I was trying to keep him distracted because he was freaking out a bit.”

Shikaku chuckled. “A bet huh?”

Kotetsu smiled and shrugged his shoulders. “Whatever works right?”

Shikaku inclined his head to that. “So you lost the bet I take it?”

Kotetsu sighed and nodded. “Maybe I’ll be lucky and he’ll have been too shocky to remember it.”

The ANBU laughed causing Kotetsu to sigh. “Yeah didn’t think so.”

Shaking his head Shikaku dared to ask. “What did you bet?”

The boy smirked up at the masked figure before stating. “That if Mizuki was as screwed up as us or worse off that Izumo had to tell kaila that he liked her. I really wanted to see that.”

Shikaku chuckled. “And now that you’ve lost?”

Kotetsu huffed and admitted. “Cause I lost, I have to show him how do this one chokehold...the idiot wants to try it on mizuki, but it’s not going to work.”

Kotetsu shook his head as if he could already see that battle going down and not in his friends favor.

“Ah, you don’t think he can get Mizuki in the chokehold?”

Kotetsu shook his head. “No, Mizuki doesn’t let people get in close. He’s a distance fighter. Izumo is more one on one up in your face type fighting...There’s no way he can make it work if he can’t get close enough to use it.”

Shikaku smirked beneath his mask, he liked this kid. He was intelligent and thought things through.

“Maybe you can help him find a way to get in close enough to use it.”

Kotetsu smirked at the ANBU. “Aren’t you supposed to be telling me not to fight my friends or ya know conspire against them.”

Shikaku chuckled and shook his head. “If it teaches one of them a lesson that might save their life later. Go for it.”

Kotetsu gave a beaming smile to the ANBU. “I’m telling Izumo we got ANBU permission to pound Mizuki.”

Snorting Shikaku shook his head. “Not what I said kid.”

“Close enough.” The boy countered happily.

Shaking his head at the audacity of the boy, Shikaku suggested.

“If you're going to try and one up your friend, I would suggest you work on teamwork. It seems to be something that Mizuki doesn’t understand, so if you work together he won’t stand a chance.”

Kotetsu blinked at the ANBU in front of him a moment before he stated.

“Did you just tell me how to beat Mizuki? How do you know about Mizuki sucking at teamwork?”

“Yes and I know about that because a friend of mine told me.”

“A friend.” The boy smirked. “You mean Iruka.”

Snorting Shikaku shook his head. “No, not Iruka.”

“But you know him.” The boy countered.

Sighing the ANBU nodded his head. “Yes I know Iruka.”

Kotetsu smirked at the ANBU who was giving him a put out look through his mask. “And your other friend?”

“Stop fishing kid.”

Kotetsu laughed at the ANBU’s order.

“Come on, it’s not everyday that I get to talk to an ANBU...Oh.”

Shikaku tilted his head at the boys abrupt end. “What?”

Kotetsu smirked at him. “You know Iruka’s ANBU.”

Snorting Shikaku nodded his head. “Yeah I know Iruka’s ANBU.”

“And he told you about Mizuki being a brat cause he came and crashed our training session.”

Shikaku chuckled, he couldn’t wait to tell Kakashi about that. “Yeah.”

Kotetsu smirked. “Cool. Is...Is Iruka okay?”

“He’s going to be fine. Wolf is with him.”

Kotetsu seemed to relax upon hearing that. “Good...He doesn’t have anyone so...Good.”

Shikaku smirked to himself, the kid had no idea how wrong he was. Iruka had Kakashi, Him, Himiko, Tsume and he sincerely doubted how long it would just be them. The kid had a knack for growing on people.

“He’s being well taken care of.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always I have to post the link to my Ko-fi account in case someone out there wants to help support my works. It's not obligatory and it wont effect the posting schedule of this fic or any of my other works. It's just a tip jar, so if you like what I do and would like to say thanks for all the content I create. Take a look. 
> 
>  
> 
> ko-fi.com/sarcasmismyweapon


	54. Finding warmth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iruka wakes up in the hospital to find that Wolf is with him and he is less than pleased to learn that he has to wake up and eat when all he'd rather do is sleep in the warm blankets around him. Needless to say his ANBU won't hear of it, he has a duty to take care of the boy and he takes that responsibility very seriously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 54 is almost kinda a filler...I mean it's good, but it's what I needed to be able to branch the story off. So if this feels a little...lax don't worry it was just for this chapter. The next chapters are what is going to take the story in a new direction and it is because of that, that I am posing a VERY important question to you my readers. Please keep in mind I'm just asking for your input and I can't guarantee that I will side with the majority I just wanted to get a feel for how people think things should go.
> 
> Here's the question:  
> Should I try and stick with as many canon events as possible? OR should I let the story take me where ever it wants me too?
> 
> Please note that I consider the whole canon option to be a bit restrictive towards this story, but I felt I needed to offer it because there are some events that I have planned that would shy away from that option. Which is why I'm interested to know what you guys think would be best for the story. If I keep some canon event's, but let the story evolve as it has been then things are going to be more free flowing and it will allow me to wrap up some of the hidden little gems that some of you have asked about. 
> 
> What I mean by this is that If I keep it mostly canon, then Iruka's entire backstory with his previous village would probably be glossed over and never become a thing. Where as if I break away from canon and let my story do what it want's there will be more about his backstory and a whole lot more! I don't want to give spoiler's or anything, but IF I choose to stick with how things are going now and break away from strictly canon events there are some events that I would most likely use to drive the story forward. I have Mizuki's timeline to figure out in correlation to Iruka and the rest of the gang and I've even toyed with the idea of having Kotetsu be adopted by Shikaku and Himiko because he's just too damn cute. This wouldn't prevent Shikamaru from being born if I write that far ahead, but it'd be fun to play with.
> 
> So my dear reader's what do you think? Do you want to have a more AU story or should I try to drive this back towards Cannon?
> 
> Thanks for all your comment/Kudos/Subscriptions. It means a lot to me. Looking forward to hearing from you guys about the story.

Iruka struggled to wake up, he was shivering and all he wanted to do was burrow deeper into the warm blankets around him. Yet someone was trying to get his attention for some reason and as much as he loathed the idea of actually waking up, it had to be important for them to bother him like they were. Insistent hands were gently prodding at him, but the small nudges felt more akin to him being jerked about as it sent electric jolts of pain up his nerves. Moaning despite his scratchy throat the boy peeled his eyes open just a hair, he blinked a few times to clear the small slit of vision he had. He knew that face...Mask.

“Wolf” He muttered tiredly.

The ANBU nodded his masked head before whispering down at him.

“Time to wake up kid, we gotta get some warm food in you.”

Iruka must have made a face at the mention of food because the ANBU started chuckling, though Iruka couldn’t really tell if he was making a face. He was just so tired. Tired and cold.

“M’m cold.”

“I know, we’re bringing your body temperature back to normal, it’ll be a while before you feel warm again.”

Iruka sighed breathlessly before turning his head to the side and burrowing it once more into his pillow.

“Come on Iruka, just a little food. It’ll help warm you up.”

“Hos’ptl food sucks.” The boy complained wearily.

He heard the teen snort and twisted his head just a bit to see what the ANBU was doing. Wolf had his arms crossed over his chest and was staring down at him.

“What?”

“I know it sucks, but they’re liable to throw me out if I try to sneak anything in for you right now. I promise once they release you I’ll get you ramen.”

Iruka’s lips twitched up into a small semblance of a smile. “You hate me eating ramen.” The boy reminded the ANBU.

Kakashi rolled his eyes. “You're telling me kid. Come on just try to eat something for me.”

Iruka blinked at him a moment before sighing. The boy struggled to sit up and was thankful that his ANBU seemed to notice and came to his aid. Pillows were propped up behind him and the blankets were adjusted around him to try and keep his shivering body as warm as possible. Iruka looked up from his lap when the teen brought over a tray and set it down. Nothing on the tray looked the least bit appetizing and Iruka wasn’t sure if that was just because it was hospital food or if it was because he just didn’t have the energy to spare to try and eat it.

“Iruka.”

He tilted his head back to stare up at the taller form.

“Come on.” The ANBU cajoled the boy.

Iruka sighed and let his gaze flit back down to the tray in his lap. With a quivering hand the boy reached out for the nearby silverware, the spoon was barely stable in his thin grasp of it. Iruka couldn’t seem to get his hand to clench tightly enough to stabilize the spoon though and with a grimace he watched as it clattered down onto the tray. His hand felt like it was burning as it released the spoon. Iruka glanced up to his ANBU.

“It hurts.”

Kakashi nodded his head and reached out to wrap one of his gloved hands around the boys fingers to try and warm them up. Iruka winced at the gentle touch before muttering.

“Are they broken?”

Kakashi snorted. “No just a little frozen at the moment. Once you warm back up they’ll be good as new.”

Iruka nodded his head before asking. “Did I break anything?”

“No”

Iruka nodded his head slowly all the while continuing to stare at his encapsulated hand that was being held by his ANBU.

“Is that a good thing?”

Kakashi scoffed at the boys strange question. “What do mean is that a good thing? Of course it is.”

Iruka shrugged his shoulders a bit before stating. “This hurts worse than that.” He peered up at the masked teen.

“I thought my arm was bad.”

Kakashi snorted. “Hate to break it to you Iruka, but there are plenty of things that hurt worse than a broken arm.”

Iruka blinked up at the ANBU before asking. “Like what?”

Kakashi was a little surprised that Iruka would want to discuss something as depressing as painful injuries one could incur, but figured there was no harm in telling him.

“Hmm let's see, well poison isn’t much fun. That’s mostly because of the body's reaction to the foreign substance though. The whole heaving up your guts thing, hallucinations, things like that.”

Iruka tilted his head to the side. “Hallucinations?”

Kakashi smirked beneath his mask. “Yeah its where you see things that aren’t really there.”

“I thought that was called Genjitsu.” Iruka frowned at the ANBU in confusion.

Kakashi laughed. “it’s Something like that, the only difference being that it’s not a jutsu. Most of the time hallucinations are caused by high fevers.”

Iruka nodded his head as he listened with rapt attention to what his ANBU had to say about the subject. Iruka looked back down to his fingers when the teen released his hand.

“Try now.”

Iruka nodded his head and dutifully reached out for the spoon with his shaking arm. He picked up the utensil once more and gave a wry smirk when it only shook a bit, but didn’t fall from his grasp once more.

“There ya go, now try and eat something.”

Iruka glanced down at the tray and sighed. It definitely wasn’t ramen. Dipping his spoon into the steaming broth, Iruka brought it back up to his mouth and winced at the drastic change in temperature. It felt like it was boiling his tongue, he forced himself to swallow before giving a watery cough.

“It’s too hot.” He shook his head.

Kakashi frowned down at the bowl, he knew it wasn’t too hot. More than likely it was just Iruka’s body being so cold that made the warm soup feel like it was.

“It’s not Iruka, your body is just a little confused with temperatures right now. Try to take a smaller sip of it.”

Iruka didn’t look like he really wanted to do what was asked of him, but after holding the ANBU’s gaze a moment sighed and did as he was told. Dipping the spoon once more into the soup he brought up the small amount and tentatively took a bite. He winced once more as the hot liquid slid down his throat. He shook his head as he put the spoon into the bowl of soup.

“It’s too hot.” The boy complained once more.

Kakashi sighed, he wasn’t sure what to do about that. The nurse had been adamant that Iruka needed to try and get some food into his system, especially since they were trying to raise his core body temperature. Yet he couldn’t blame the boy for not wanting to endure what had to be a painful experience when just eating something as benign as soup.

“Alright how about you try something else. I know your throat is bound to be sore, but every little bit helps.”

Iruka snorted a bit at that, he was well aware of how his body felt. He reached out and tore off a small corner of the roll on the plate and nibbled on it with a great deal of dissatisfaction on his face. He didn’t want to do this, he wanted to be warm. He was tired and his whole body ached with pins and needles that when he shifted seemed to burn and cut him all at the same time. Iruka looked up imploringly to his ANBU. The masked teen shook his head at him, trying to stay firm despite the pleading looks the boy was giving him. Iruka sighed and returned to nibbling on his roll. He stopped not two bites later.

“Iruka.” The ANBU sighed.

The boy glanced up to the masked teen, the roll forgotten in his hand.

“What happened?”

Kakashi blinked at the boy in surprise, a sense of dread beginning to climb up his spine.

“Iruka you know what happened. There was a landslide remember.”

Iruka blinked at him a moment which did nothing for the growing feeling of unease sparking inside the ANBU. Finally the boy shook his head.

“No, I know that.”

Kakashi let out the breath he hadn’t realized he had been holding. His fear that the boy might have suffered some kind of head wound that had been missed disappearing as the boy reassured him of what he knew.

“I-I meant my friends.” The boy said in a wary tone.

Kakashi smiled beneath his mask and leaned on the guard rails on the side of the boys bed.

“They were found a few hours ago. From what I’ve heard everyone is going to be fine.”

The smile that broke out on the boys face made Kakashi’s heart beat faster.

“Really?”

“Really, Mizuki was found first. Raccoon even went out to help search for the other two as it was getting rather late. He helped bring them back with Hawk.”

Iruka tilted his head. “Hawk.”

“Mmm Yeah that’s who found you.”

Iruka smirked. “Oh...I think I got him all wet.” the boy muttered with a frown.

Kakashi laughed. “You did, but that’s okay. He was just glad to have found you.”

Iruka smirked back at his ANBU. “And he helped Raccoon find Kotetsu and Izumo?”

“He did.”

Iruka smirked to himself before asking Wolf. “Does that mean he’s going to come around too?”

Kakashi snorted. “You’re just collecting us aren’t you? We’re some kind of trophy to you?”

Iruka laughed and shook his head. “I’m not. I just like seeing you all.” The boy giggled.

Kakashi shook his head as if to say he didn’t believe him. “I’m sure you might come across him here or there now that he’s met you. Other than that, no you won't be hanging out with him.”

Iruka had a quaint little smirk on his face that prompted Kakashi to ask. “What’s the smirk about?”

Iruka shook his head, only to see his ANBU roll his eyes at him from beneath his mask.

“Yeah try again kid.”

Iruka’s smile turned into a few giggles before Iruka managed to squeak out. “Mizuki’s going to throw a fit.”

Kakashi arched a brow upon hearing that. “Oh?”

Iruka nodded his head as he discarded his roll to lean back into his pillows a little more.

“He still doesn’t believe that I know you well, he’s going to freak when he hears about all of this.”

Kakashi snorted. “Well I’m sure Kotetsu and Izumo can put him straight, they had their own encounters with ANBU because of this. Not to mention he was rescued by one as well.”

Iruka smiled. “You don’t think Izumo tried to steal their masks do you?”

Kakashi chuckled. “Even if he did, the kid wouldn’t have succeeded. Why did he say something about wanting to do that?”

Iruka smirked. “He asked why I hadn’t tried to get yours.”

“Ah.” Kakashi replied before he frowned beneath his mask and added. “Why haven’t you?”

Iruka smiled at the confused ANBU. “Because I know you.”

“You know me?” Kakashi repeated in confusion.

Iruka nodded his head to the ANBU. “You wear it for safety, it wouldn’t be very nice for me to try and take it.”

Kakashi snorted. “I don’t wear it for safety Iruka.”

The boy shook his head. “Raccoon told me.”

Kakashi tilted his head. “Told you what?”

“About how you wear the masks to keep people safe.”

Kakashi blinked at the boy who was obviously very serious about his claim.

“He said that you wear them so that the people you care about don’t get hurt.”

‘Ah so that’s what me meant’. Kakashi mused to himself. “Well that much is true, but the real reason we wear them is because it helps the hokage to keep some things private.”

Iruka nodded his head in understanding. “I like your mask.”

Kakashi chuckled. “You do huh?”

“I do.”

Kakashi shook his head at the boys claim, he didn’t see how anyone could like an ANBU’s mask. Then again Iruka wasn’t always what one would consider a normal child. So maybe it made sense that he didn’t act the same way that the rest of the village would.

“I’m partial to it myself.”

Iruka blinked at him. “Huh?”

Snorting he replied. “It means that I like it too.”

“Oh.”

Kakashi smiled beneath his mask before looking down to the boys tray of discarded food. He sighed at the sight of uneaten broth and the half shredded roll that didn’t seem to have been eat more than a mouse would. His gaze flitted back up to the boy in question when Iruka muttered.

“I hate being cold.”

Kakashi chuckled and reached out to ruffle the boys hair. “I know what you mean kid, it’s no fun.”

Iruka’s shivering was a near constant movement that he didn’t seem to be able to control at the moment. Kakashi took the tray of forgotten food and placed it near the window seal to be collected later. He’d battle it out with the nurse later, at least he’d attempted to get the kid to eat like he’d initially promised. Not his fault if it failed. He then twisted about and pulled the boys blankets up higher around him.

“We’ll see if we can’t get you to eat when you’re a little warmer ne?”

Iruka nodded his head as he snuggled back down into the blankets.“Wolf?”

“Hmm?”

“Would it be okay if you went and saw my friends?”

Kakashi tilted his head a bit surprised by the question. “You want me to go check on them for you?”

Iruka gave a subtle nod of his head. Kakashi smirked beneath his mask.

“I think I can do that. Provided that you rest while I’m gone.”

“I will.” Came the sincere tone from the boy.

Kakashi nodded and after assuring himself that the boy was properly tucked in headed for the door.

“Wolf?”

“Hmm?” Kakashi replied as he twisted about to see what the boy wanted before he left.

“Would it be okay if you told Mizuki that he owes Izumo an apology.”

Kakashi smirked to himself. “Oh? What does he owe Izumo an apology for?”

“He wasn’t very nice on the field trip.”

Kakashi snorted, that wasn’t hard for him to believe. “I’ll see what I can do kid.”

Iruka smiled at his ANBU. “Thank you.”

“No problem Iruka, now get some rest. When I come back we’ll see if we can’t get some tea in you.”

Iruka made a face again earning him a chuckle from the masked teen.

“Get some rest, I’ll be back in a little while.”

“Okay.”

Kakashi smirked to himself as he left the boys room, he glanced up and down the hallway before picking a direction to head in. He’d find a nurse and locate the other boys rooms. From there he’d make sure to pay Mizuki a special visit, with any luck the little shit might have learned something from the dangerous encounter they all had just survived and if not... Well Kakashi had no problem making the boy aware of how precious his friends really were.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still have a Ko-fi account, still completely optional and will not effect my posting schedule. It's just a way to support what I do. If you can/want too hit up the link below and give me a tip.
> 
> ko-fi.com/sarcasmismyweapon


	55. Visitors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi pays Iruka's a visit in the hospital and gets the chance to poke some fun at one of his comrades while doing it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're all the way to chapter 55 already, which frankly seems crazy to me. Seems like only yesterday I was putting up the first chapter of this fic not knowing where it was going to go and yet here I am. I wanted to take this time to thank those of you who wrote into me and gave your opinion on how the story is going thus far. It was a big help and it made it a bit easier for me to just follow what I've had in mind for a while, but was just too timid to do. 
> 
> So with that out of the way, the story will continue. I've made the executive decision that this story is going to continue until Iruka is at the chunin exams stage of his ninja training. I am prepared to continue the story after that, but feel that making this story go extremely long (both in chapters and word count) would be just more cumbersome than adding onto the series as a whole. So with that in mind, this story isn't ending anytime soon that I can see. Still have lots to write in before we get to that point so no worries there. Once this fic is "done" I might take a short break to work on a few other things before starting up the sequel, just to give my brain a break and all that. So thanks again to all of you who gave their opinions and I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.
> 
> And as always please feel free to send me a comment or two and let me know what you think of the chapter. I love hearing from you guys.

Kakashi slowly opened the door to the room he’d been directed towards via a nearby nurse. Coming just inside the room he tilted his head as he took in the sight of Iruka’s friend throwing paper shuriken at the wall.

“Where’d you get the paper?”

The boy startled as he looked over, his eyes going wide as he took in the sight of an ANBU standing in the doorway to his hospital room. Kakashi chuckled as he came further into the room, he glanced over to the growing pile of ‘weapons’ laying docily at the foot of the nearby wall. Looking back at the stunned boy he replied.

“Your almost out of weapons.”

The boy blinked at him before slowly looking down to the small table on his bed, the ANBU was right of course. He only had three more shuriken.

“What was your plan then?”

The boy shrugged as he picked up another weapon. “I’m not allowed out of bed.” He muttered.

“Does make retrieving one’s weapons harder doesn’t it?”

The wary boy glanced his way before nodding, the paper shuriken in his hand being flung at the wall almost robotically. Kakashi smirked behind his mask.

“Iruka wanted me to check on you.”

That seemed to garner a more positive response, the boys whole body shifted some towards him. “He’s okay?”

“He will be.” Kakashi intoned as gently as he could.

“That’s good...Him and Mizuki got separated from us.”

“I know.”

The boy nodded his head before looking back down at his diminishing weapon supply. From the looks of it the boy was in deep thought, not bothered by the boys apparent unwillingness to speak opening to him. Kakashi asked once more.

“So who gave you the paper?”

The boy didn’t bother to look up from his table of diminishing weapons as he replied quietly.

“The nurse...She got mad when she caught me out of bed.”

Kakashi snorted. “Yeah they tend to frown on that kid.”

The boy sighed as he fiddled with one of his last shuriken. “It’s boring here and they wont let me see Ko.”

“Ko?”

The boy nodded as he raised his head to stare back at the ANBU impassively. “Kotetsu...He’s down the hall, but they won’t let me go see him.”

Kakashi smirked to himself. “I’m heading that way myself, I could deliver a message if you’d like.”

The boy twisted his head to the side as he looked at the masked ANBU a moment before ignoring the man’s question by asking his own.

“Why are you always with Iruka?”

“Because he needs me I suppose...Or vice versa, it gets hard to tell sometimes.”

The boy blinked at him with a furrowed brow. “Your not related.”

“No.”

“So...Why stick around for some kid?”

Kakashi sighed as he took another step forward, he saw the boy tense on the bed a bit and ignored it. He was used to people becoming nervous around him, both when he wore the ANBU gear and otherwise. leaning against the foot of the boys hospital bed he replied.

“Iruka isn’t some kid to me. He’s a friend.”

“But your ANBU.” The boy pointed out quizzically. 

“I am.”

Shaking his head the boy muttered. “I thought you weren’t supposed to talk to people.”

Kakashi snorted. “Why? Because we’re a secret group of elite ninja?”

The boy smirked and nodded his head.

“Yeah the hokage doesn’t care much what we do kid so long as we don’t break the rules.”

“What rules?” The boy asked curiosity lacing his voice.

Kakashi smirked to himself as he got the boy to open up a bit more. “No one sees our faces, knows our names.”

“That’s cool.”

“You’d think so, but it can get kinda tiresome after a while.”

“But Iruka doesn’t know who you are...Cause of the rules right?” It was said in a half statement question, the boy was obviously phishing for information.

“He doesn’t know my identity no, but he does know me.”

That seemed to confuse the boy, but Kakashi didn’t bother to try and explain himself. Instead choosing to redirect the boy.

“So you're bedridden.”

The boy sighed. “Yeah...I got hurt.” The pre-genin lifted his hospital shirt to show a large swathe of bandaging wrapped around his middle. Kakashi frowned at the sight of it.

“How bad?”

The boy shrugged. “It didn’t look pretty, but I couldn’t really feel it.”

“Shock.”

The boy shrugged once more. “I guess so, they gave me shots.”

Kakashi chuckled at the downtrodden look that came across the boys face.

“To make sure you wouldn’t get sick from whatever entered the wound. It’s normal.”

“I hate shots.”

Kakashi chuckled. “Also normal.”

The boy smirked back at him as he lowered his shirt. “I’m not allowed out of bed cause they think I’ll tear the stitches...My parents aren’t here yet either and they won’t take me go see Ko.”

Kakashi nodded his head. “ The hospital has some of the strictest rules kid, it doesn’t change no matter how old you are. I can however go and deliver a message, Iruka wanted me to check in on all of you and since I’m already heading that way...It wouldn’t be a problem to tell your friend something.”

“Okay.” The boy nodded, his brow furrowed a moment later as he thought hard about what kind of message he wanted to send via the ANBU. Kakashi shook his head as he observed the boy deep in thought. When they hit the three minute mark Kakashi interjected.

“Why don’t you just have me tell him that you're okay.”

The boy shook his head. “Nah he’d know that.”

“Oh?”

The boy smirked. “Ko can be pretty...persistent, he wouldn’t have left the nurses alone until they gave in and told him I was okay.”

Kakashi chuckled at the boys quick response, a part of him wondered if he should be worried about Iruka spending time with such stubborn boys. Then again Iruka was stubborn all on his own and Kakashi sincerely doubted that spending more time with his little band of friends would worsen that any.

“Alright then how about I tell him your running low on weapons and to send backup.”

The boy laughed, his face pinching a bit as his hand went to his side. Kakashi frowned, but was prevented from apologizing when the boy said in an amused voice.

“Ko doesn’t like my shuriken. Iruka does though...Here.”

The boy held out the last two shuriken he had created from the small supply of paper he’d been given by the nurse. Kakashi tilted his head as he accepted the offering.

“Give them to Iruka, that way he’ll know I’m okay.”

“I already told him that you were.”

The boy shook his head. “Yeah, but if I’m making paper shuriken I really must be right?”

“Touche.” Kakashi gazed down at the two paper shuriken a moment before carefully tucking them between his chest plate and his vest. Looking back up to the kid who was smiling at him, Kakashi couldn’t help but be glad that the boy had survived.

“I’ll give these to Iruka, but you still have to tell me what you want me to tell your other friend.”

The boy hummed as he went back to thinking hard about what kind of message he’d like to send. Kakashi snorted at the boys apparent struggle to send a simple message. Before he could comment or worse give suggestions, the boy looked up to him and smirked.

“Tell him that I almost escaped, but the nurse got me at the last second.”

Kakashi chuckled. “Really?”

The boy nodded. “Our sensei is always getting me that way, I don’t know how he does it either.” The boy frowned.

“Probably because he’s an experienced shinobi and your a pre-genin flinging paper shuriken at the blackboard.” Kakashi supplied evenly.

The boy looked at him a moment before shaking his head. “No that can’t be it, I think he’s cheating somehow....Or he has spies.”

Kakashi shook his head, this kid was something else. “I’ll deliver your message.”

“Thanks.”

Kakashi nodded as he pushed off from the side of the boys bed, his eye fell to the pile of paper shuriken on the floor, smirking to himself he walked over and knelt down. They were all on top of each except a few stray ones, the boy’s aim or trajectory was pretty good for that to have happened. Even with paper weapons, the theory was all there. Standing back up Kakashi walked over to the frowning boy and dumped the pile of paper weapons next to him. With his hands free he dug into his weapon’s pouch and brought out a kunai and some chakra wire. He snipped a line of wire off and cut it into even chunks. With that done he gave the wire to the boy who was still looking at him oddly. Kakashi picked up one of the paper shuriken after tucking away his kunai and put a small hole in it before picking up a strand of the chakra wire and feeding it through the hole. He tied a quick knot before throwing the paper weapon, his hand holding the end of the wire, the weapon hit the wall and fell to the ground. Kakashi pulled on the chakra wire and brought the weapon back to himself, demonstrating for the boy what he could now do.

“A ninja shouldn’t be without his weapons.”

The boy laughed as he took the newly remastered shuriken from the ANBU. He smirked as he flipped it over, the small hole hadn’t damaged its ability to fly and with the wire he could just pull them back to himself. Looking back to the ANBU the boy said earnestly.

“I can see why Iruka likes you so much.”

Kakashi laughed. “Stay out of trouble kid.”

“It’s Izumo and I will.”

Nodding his head Kakashi made his way to the door and with one last glance to the now occupied youth, left the boy to his new game.

 

**********************

 

Kakashi nodded to one of the passing nurses before ducking into the room of the next boy he needed to see. He blinked a moment behind his mask in surprise before a wide grin split his face.

“Well well this is a surprise.”

The boy on the bed looked up a bit startled by the new person, but it was the other ANBU’s reaction that Kakashi had been aiming at. Shikaku sighed as he twisted his head around.

“Don’t be an ass.”

The boy on the bed looked between them, confused as to why the two were glaring at each other. Despite not wanting to get involved with a squabble involving ANBU, Kotetsu asked.

“Is Iruka doing okay?”

Kakashi glanced away from the glaring form of the shadow user and nodded his head. “He’s resting at the moment, he wanted me to come see to all of you.” Kakashi shot another amused look with his eyes as he added. “But it would seem I’m not needed here.”

“Sit down.” Shikaku growled.

Kakashi laughed as he came further into the room and leaned against the end of the bed. He chuckled once more before looking at the confused kid.

“Izumo wished for me to tell you that he tried to escape, but that the nurse caught him at the last moment.”

Kotetsu laughed. “Yeah right.”

Kakashi shrugged his shoulders. “Kid seemed pretty adept at causing mischief, the nurses broke down and gave him some paper. He was throwing shuriken at the wall when I came in.” Kakashi shot a look at Shikaku before asking. “How come I get in trouble for doing the same thing.”

Shikaku snorted. “Because you use real shuriken.”

Kakashi shrugged his shoulders, he didn’t see what the big deal was. Shaking his head Shikaku turned his attention back to the boy he’d been sitting with for the last hour. Kotetsu was smiling as he watched the pair of ANBU.

“So his parents aren’t here yet?”

Kakashi shook his head. “No, but he seemed happy enough. I rigged his weapons to return so he didn’t run out.”

Kotetsu smiled at the masked figure. “Oh he’ll love that, though you realize he’ll use those against the nurses right?”

Kakashi and Shikaku chuckled at the boys hesitant tone. The ANBU shrugged. “Not my problem, if they can’t wrangle a pre-genin with paper weapons they need to choose a different field.”

Kotetsu smirked. “You’ve never seen how wild he can get.”

Kakashi waved a gloved hand at the kid. “Pft, they’ll be fine.” Twisting his attention back to his comrade the ANBU asked. “So...How long you been hiding out here?”

Shikaku snorted. “I’m not hiding out, I was staying with Kotetsu until his father gets here.”

“He’s going to help explain things.”

Kakashi glanced back to the kid. “Explain things?”

Kotetsu nodded, but it was Shikaku’s sigh that garnered his attention. The shadow user sent a glance the kids way before informing his friend.

“His father’s a civilian.”

“AH.”

Kotetsu glance between the two of them before asking. “Seriously? That’s all you had to say and he gets it?”

The two ANBU laughed at the put out boys tone of voice.

“Sorry kid, we’ve seen it all.”

Kotetsu sent a scowl at the teen before remarking. “You can't be much older than us...Unless you're just really short.”

Shikaku snickered in amusement as Kakashi sent a glare his way.

“It doesn’t matter how old I am kid, I’m ANBU.”

Kotetsu sighed. “ Doesn’t seem fair that you can call us kids when your not much older.”

“Deal with it.” Kakashi replied in a matter of fact tone.

Shikaku on the other hand was having a hard time containing his mirth at the present situation. The fleeting glares he was getting from Kakashi did nothing to dampen his mood. Rolling his eyes Kakashi directed his attention back to Kotetsu.

“Age doesn’t matter and I call you a kid because you are one in literally all sense of the word. You’re not even a genin yet so your tiny compared to what I know, plus your younger than me.”

Kotetsu sighed. “Yeah I guess so.”

Kakashi nodded his head pleased that he’d gotten his point across.

“Just wait until Iruka is as tall as you, you’ll have a hard time calling him kid then.”

Kakashi snorted at the mirthful form of his comrade. “Iruka is small for his age and I’ll have grown as well.”

“True, but we don’t really know how tall his parents were now do we?”

Kakashi sighed. “It’ll be a while before I have to worry about that.”

Shikaku smirked beneath his mask, it was just too much fun to rib the teen especially when it was about Iruka.

“So...You’re just going to stay with Iruka?”

“Hmm? I don’t plan on going anywhere no.”

Kotetsu frowned a moment before he asked. “Is that...Allowed?”

Shikaku snorted as he gestured towards Kakashi. “Trust me Kotetsu the only one who can reign him in sometimes is the hokage and that has a fifty fifty chance of working or not.”

Kakashi glared at his friend, but Shikaku ignored him as he continued.

“He’s not going anywhere, not that Iruka wants him to.”

“I don’t see you walking off into the sunset either.” Kakashi quipped.

Shikaku nodded his head. “True, I doubt Iruka has anything to fear about us going anywhere.”

“But you’re ANBU.”

The two masked figures stared at the child a moment as if they couldn’t see what the problem was. Sighing Kotetsu muttered. “You can really just stay? I thought you couldn’t be seen by people.”

“We’re not invisible kid.” Kakashi pointed out. “We’re allowed to know people, they just can’t know who we are.”

“Seems unfair.”

“Oh it is, but its the rules and if there’s one thing an ANBU knows it’s to follow that rule.”

Shikaku nodded his head to backup the teen. Kotetsu hummed before looking over to the Raccoon masked ANBU.

“So I might see you two again?”

Kakashi snorted. “If you hang around Iruka it’s a given.”

Kotetsu smiled. “Cool.”

He liked the idea of being able to see the ANBU, plus he’d enjoyed talking to Raccoon. It was nice to know that he wouldn’t just be ignored if he did see the man again. He could only hope that the ANBU could talk some sense into his own father when the man arrived. Though there was little doubt in Kotetsu’s mind that his father although respectful wouldn’t be backing down once he heard what had happened. Only time would tell on whether or not the ANBU sitting beside his bed was stubborn enough to out maneuver his own father. Kotetsu was secretly praying the ANBU won.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still have a Ko-fi account for those who care and would like to contribute to my continued efforts to write more awesomeness. Like always it's not a required thing, I'm going to finish this beast one way or another. It's just nice to know people want to support my work. So if you do and would like to give me a little tip just hit up my Ko-fi.
> 
> ko-fi.com/sarcasmismyweapon


	56. A father's fury

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi pays Mizuki a visit and tries to set the boy straight, if not for Iruka's benefit than for his own. He fears of what could happen should the boy continue down this path. Kotetsu gets to spend some more time with the mysterious ANBU and when his father arrives he begins to wonder if he's about to witness his father killing an ANBU or the other way around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another week another chapter folks. Okay so many of you helped me out with the whole what should I do as far as staying Canon and whatnot so I wanted to say another Thanks for that. With that done I wanted to tell you that with the holidays coming...Like next week I'll be posting early so you don't miss a chapter even though Christmas falls on a Monday. I'm awesome like that. So expect the next chapter of Life Lessons on either Saturday or Sunday depending on my schedule. 
> 
> Also I wanted to let all of you know that I managed to scrape together enough money to get a new laptop which is what I am presently typing on. It's gorgeous and I love it! So the cool thing is that this laptop is literally just for my writing, hopefully that way it'll last far longer if I used it for other stuff. Now that it's all set up I've been working hard on some WIP's I've had lying around as well as some new content which I hope to debut around January/February depending on how fast I can finish the pieces, edit, and then figure out a posting schedule for them. So I hope that's a nice little present for you.

Kakashi stayed in Kotetsu’s room for a while longer, not because he needed to, but because he was enjoying the ability to torment Shikaku simply by remaining in the room. Eventually the shadow user threatened to feed his summons prime meat to make them turn against him. So with a begrudging sigh he’d waved at Kotetsu and said one last goodbye to Shikaku before leaving the pair to wait for the boys fathers arrival. He hummed to himself as he walked down the hallway, well aware of where he was heading and who was next on his list to see. Mizuki. He wasn’t exactly sure what he was going to do, granted the kid had been through a traumatic experience. Any normal person would take pity on the poor kid and coddle him a bit, that wasn’t Kakashi though. Plus Kakashi didn’t much care for the little shit and if Iruka thought that Mizuki owed Izumo an apology than the little shit had to have done something bad enough to warrant Iruka speaking up about it. So he slowly made his way down the hallway and when he came to the intended door glanced around, there wasn’t a nurse in sight. Smirking beneath his mask, Kakashi silently entered the boys room and shut the door behind him. He made it two steps into the room before catching sight of the boy. Like the other children who had been caught in the landslide, Mizuki was in bed. Though compared to his friends he appeared no worse for wear. A few bruises were visible, but nothing else screamed that he’d just survived a landslide.

“Your lucky.”

The boy who had been staring out the window jerked around to stare at him in shock before he schooled his features.

“What are you doing here?”

Snorting at the venom in the kids voice Kakashi leaned against the nearby wall and crossed his arms over his chest.

“What’s it look like I’m doing here, I came to talk to you.”

“About?”

“The landslide, you managed to get out rather unscathed all things considered.”

Mizuki nodded his head. “So?”

“So you should be grateful for that, not to mention all of your friends were found and are going to be okay. Not many would come out so unscathed.”

Mizuki stared silently back at him so Kakashi just waited, he was sure that the boy would speak up eventually. Ten minutes of just staring at each other did the trick and Mizuki finally asked.

“What are you here for?”

“Iruka wanted me to check in on everyone, make sure they were alright. He also wanted me to tell you that you owe Izumo an apology for being mean while on the field trip.”

Mizuki rolled his eyes. “Seriously? He sent his...ANBU to lecture me about being nice?”

Kakashi shrugged. “Apparently so.”

Mizuki snorted. “Izumo was being stupid, I’m not going to apologize just because that idiot was making wild statements about shit he doesn’t know about.”

“Language.”

Mizuki blinked at him before frowning. “What?”

“Language, don’t curse in my presence kid.”

Mizuki looked confused by that demand so Kakashi replied. “Your too young to be cursing like a wave nin, not to mention that I don’t tolerate it from Iruka so you sure as hell ain’t going to get away with it either.”

“You just cursed.” The boy pointed out with a finger.

“And I’m older and actually hold a rank where you do not.”

Mizuki frowned. “I’m about to graduate the academy.” He stated in a matter of fact tone.

“In a few months yeah, then you’ll be a genin. Not exactly the most feared rank out there kid. When you make chunin then we’ll talk.”

Mizuki scowled. “I don’t need your permission to curse, I’m not Iruka. I can do things on my own.”

Kakashi laughed. “Seriously? You need to assure your ego that you can do things on your own by putting down a friend? Iruka does everything for himself. He cooks and cleans his own place, takes his own training in hand and doesn’t back down from a challenge. Even ones that he knows he doesn’t have a hope of completing. He’s the least likely to give in, so maybe reevaluate what you know about him before throwing him under the bus kid.”

“I’m not a kid.” Mizuki growled out with a glare.

“The fact that you have to argue about that says otherwise.” Kakashi said with mirth in his voice.

Mizuki scowled back at the ANBU. “If he’s so self sufficient why does he have you doing his dirty work?”

Snorting at the kids lame attempt to bad mouth him or Iruka, Kakashi stated. “He’s currently bed ridden due to hypothermia. He nearly drowned and had to be resuscitated. He ingested a lot of water so he’s on oxygen until his lungs clear up. He asked me to check in on all of you because he was worried, which obviously shows how compassionate he is in comparison to you. Have you even asked about your friends since being rescued?”

Mizuki twisted his head away from him. Nodding to himself Kakashi muttered.

“You should think long and hard about how you want to do this kid. You can do it on your own and be alone for the majority of your short life or you can stick with your friends and have a longer happier one.”

Mizuki twisted his head back around and glared at the ANBU.

“You don’t know shit about me.”

Kakashi snorted. “I know enough and I told you to watch your language.”

Mizuki scowled back at him. “Or what?”

Kakashi smirked. “Oh you don’t want to challenge an ANBU kid, I can be very creative. Not to mention I hold rank to pretty much everyone in this entire hospital and they’ll let me do whatever the hell I want. So think carefully about whether or not you want to be a little shit to me.”

Mizuki seemed to stall when the ANBU growled out his own threat, looking away the boy muttered.

“Go away.”

“Hmph you think you can order me around kid? Well go ahead and try, but I’ll warn you the hokage has a hard time doing that and he’s the hokage. You don’t hold much hope of managing something the leader of our village can’t do.”

Mizuki didn’t reply and that was far more amusing than it should have been for Kakashi. The little shit thought he ruled the roost did he? Well two could play that game. He settled against the wall and waited. It wouldn’t be long before the boy showed his true colors or Kakashi got banned from the hospital. One or the other.

 

***************************

 

Kotetsu tilted his head before pointing to one of the shown objects.

“That one.”

Shikaku smirked and shook his head as he twirled the weapon and clanged it against the guard rail of the boys hospital bed, it gave a series of sparks at the blow and made Kotetsu groan.

“Seriously?”

Chuckling Shikaku nodded his head and did the same with the other weapon to show that it didn’t give off any sparks.

“Always know which of your weapons is sharp, dull knives just cause pain and are harder to use.”

Kotetsu nodded his head before saying. “Again?”

Nodding his head Shikaku rifled through his weapons pouch for another weapon to continue the ‘game’ they’d started playing after Kakashi had left. It was keeping the kid amused and at least somewhat happy, helping to keep the kids mind off of his fathers impending arrival. Setting out the four weapons he’d chosen, Shikaku waited for the boy to choose a weapon. Kotetsu looked at the weapons carefully, trying to figure out which one was the dull one. It was harder than he had initially thought. Finally he felt he had the right one and pointed at one of the kunai, The ANBU didn’t say a word as he took the selected weapon and  clanged it against the bed rail only for it to not produce sparks. Kotetsu cheered at having finally won a round only for his arms to fall back to the covers when an irate voice called. 

“What is the meaning of this!”

Shikaku twisted his masked face to see the man standing in the doorway, eyes wide and mouth pinched tight.

“Dad.” Kotetsu said softly.

“Your...Your brandishing weapons in his hospital room?”

Kotetsu shook his head at his father trying to gain his attention. “Dad no its-”

“Kotetsu stay out of this!” 

Kotetsu lowered his head and waited to see what would happen now that his father had arrived and appeared to be about to have a coronary. Not the least bit intimidated by the angry man, Shikaku attempted to calm him.

“Sir, I was keeping your son company until you arrived. Kotetsu was hoping that we could talk. He believes you’d have some...Reservations about allowing him to continue his training.”

If it was at all possible the man’s face grew even tighter as it pinched up into a deep scowl.

“Damn right I do! Look at him, look at what this...This obsession has done this time Kotetsu.” The man waved an angry hand towards his son who was propped up on the bed, his broken leg on top of some pillows. Kotetsu kept his head looking down into his lap as he tried to explain.

“Dad this didn’t happen because of training, it was an accident.”

He looked up in hope that his father would understand.

“It’s always an accident!.” 

Kotetsu lowered his head once more, it was obvious that he wouldn’t be getting through to his father right now. He’d learned over the years to wait his father's fury out. He’d have a better chance of getting his father to reconsider once things had calmed down. Or at least that's what he was hoping for.

“Sir.”

Kotetsu’s fathers glanced back to the ANBU and with a firm shake of his head said. “Thank you for looking out for my son, but I think it best if you leave now.”

“I can’t do that.”

The ANBU’s flat tone had Kotetsu’s head jerking upright as he heard the ANBU say no to his father. It didn’t look like his father appreciated that either because his hands tightened into fists.

“And why is that?”

“Because I’m a sworn protector of this village and all its inhabitants and at this given moment your scaring your son. I wouldn’t be doing my duty if I left a minor, even your own son in your care while he was afraid of some kind of...Altercation.” Shikaku said as diplomatically as he could while never taking his eyes off of the man in question. Kotetsu’s father glanced to his son and sure enough Kotetsu was looking anywhere but at him. Frowning the man turned his scowl back onto the nameless ANBU in front of him.

“I’m trying to explain to him the dangers of this...Obsession of his, I told him nothing good would come of this and now look at him.” He waved his hand towards his son while glaring at the ANBU. Shikaku sighed beneath his mask, it was obvious the man was upset about all that had happened, but taking it out on his injured son wasn’t going to get him his way either.

“Be that as it may, I think he’s been through enough today. I’m sure that the two of you can discuss his choices about his future being a shinobi once he’s been released from the hospital.”

“Dad.”

Both men turned to look at Kotetsu who for the first time since the two men started arguing over him spoke up.

“I’m continuing at the academy.”

The way the boy said it wasn’t a demand or a question, simply a statement of fact. It was timid, but showed that the boy was trying to speak up for himself. Shikaku smirked beneath his mask, inwardly proud of the boy for speaking up for himself in face of someone who obviously had power over the boy. The same could not be said for Kotetsu’s father however, the man shook his head resolutely.

“Absolutely not.”

“Dad.”

“NO! I said enough Kotetsu, I’ve had enough! No more injuries or...Accidents.” He snarled. “I’m not going to sit by and watch you throw your life away...To go off and get killed in some stupid pursuit of following in your mother's-”

“STOP!”

Kotetsu’s father jerked back at his son’s sudden shout.

“Just stop dad. This wasn’t some training accident, it was literally mother nature throwing me down a fucking hill over and over again until my leg broke.”

“Language.”

Kotetsu and his father looked over to the ANBU, Kotetsu smiled at the masked figure while his father looked on in confusion at the weird interruption.

“Right. Sorry.” 

Shikaku nodded his head, but didn’t interrupt again as the boy turned his attention back to his father.

“I wasn’t the only one there dad, it was a field trip and the hillside collapsed from the rain...My friends got hurt too-”

“That’s my point!” The man ranted.

“NO!” Kotetsu countered. “No its not. You always jump to conclusions about how I get hurt, you never stop to ask me if it was something stupid like Izumo’s pranks or simply falling off a fence post while balancing on it. You always assume that it had to do with weapons and jutsu. It doesn’t. It never has, we’re not even allowed to do that stuff yet.”

Kotetsu’s father swallowed a bit stiffly, apparently unsure of what to say to his son who was panting from having ranted out at him in his haste to speak his feelings.

“Breathe kid.”

Kotetsu nodded his head and listened to Raccoon, taking a few deep breaths to calm his laboring chest. He stared at his father, waiting to see what the man would say. Shikaku likewise was waiting to see just what the kids father would do now that he’d been called out on his behavior.

“I-Is everyone alright?”

Kotetsu seemed surprised by the sudden change of topic, but nodded his head.  “They will be, I’m the only one who broke something, but Izumo got a nasty gash on his side and Iruka...Well he nearly drowned.” Kotetsu shot a look to the ANBU.

Shikaku nodded his head.

“It’s true, the boys were lucky. Although your son took the worst of the physical wounds, Iruka ingested a fair amount of water. My comrade was able to revive him however and he’s recovering, Izumo’s wound was cleaned and stitched and he’s being well looked after. The boys were brave sir, they stuck together. Your son even kept his friend from going into shock.”

Kotetsu’s father looked to his son in surprise. “You did that?”

Kotetsu nodded his head. “Izumo wasn’t feeling any pain and I knew it was bad from what sensei had told us at school. So I distracted him and kept him talking.”

His father was silent a moment before he sighed, his whole body seemingly deflating in on itself like a worn out balloon out of air.

“Alright...We’ll talk about all of this later.” He glanced towards the ANBU and nodded his head. “Thank you for looking after my son. I’ll make sure that we...Talk about this once he’s feeling better and I’m not liable to have a heart attack. He’ll be up and running amok with his friends in no time no doubt.”

Shikaku chuckled. “Good, Iruka will want his accomplices with him once he’s released no doubt.”

Kotetsu smiled at the ANBU. “Thanks Raccoon.”

Shikaku nodded his head and having seen that things were getting back to a more docile conversation, took his leave. Letting Kotetsu hash things out with his father now that the man was listening to his son.


	57. Learning a lesson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi visits with Mizuki some more and the pair get a surprise visitor, much to Kakashi's amusement and Mizuki's bane. Shikaku catches Iruka and Izumo getting into mischief together and contemplates whether or not he really wants kids.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So as promised here is this weeks chapter. Two days early because well Christmas is on Monday and I'm going to be doing family things duh. So I hope you guys enjoy the chapter and have a Merry Christmas or whatever other festivities you might celebrate. My posting schedule will resume to normal next week, so the next chapter will be up on the following Monday. 
> 
> Oh and I wanted to share with you all something that I'm doing, aside from my writing. I have a blog on Tumblr which I've never really used, but I've decided to start a project and would love if you guys would come say hi and check out what I'll be doing. For the entirety of 2018 I'll be participating in a different 30 day challenge for each of the twelve months in 2018. Some are writing, some are drawing, some are well...I won't spoil it. If you want to try and do the challenges with me I would love it! Otherwise you can check out my blog and see what I come up with. The challenges start January 1st, there are more details on my blog and I'll figure out a posting schedule and post that once I've figured out what my 2018 schedule will be. My blog on Tumblr is sarcasmismyweapon-pewpew. You can search for me there or I'll provide a link the 1st of the year when I actually start the challenge.
> 
> Thanks once again for all your guys support. I love getting comments from you guys, it's like the highlight of my week. So don't be shy, ask me questions, give me ideas for stories and whatnot. I'll totally write you back.

Kakashi glanced over towards the door when it came open rather suddenly, only to smirk beneath his mask when he saw who it was. A sidelong glance to the figure on the bed showed that Mizuki was waiting for the hidden figure to come around the doorway.

“Surprised to see you here.” Kakashi admitted.

The figure snorted. “Kotetsu’s having a heart to heart with his father at the moment. Figured I’d give them some space now that his dad’s listening to him.” Shikaku walked further into the room, revealing himself to Mizuki in the process. The ANBU glanced over to the other child before turning his attention to Kakashi.

“So you just hanging with this one?” He jerked his thumb towards the kid.

“Nah, waiting.”

The tone in which he said those words had Shikaku smirking to himself. Kakashi was up to something and never one to miss out on the fun he nodded his head and asked.

“Mind if I wait too?”

“Sure. More the merrier.” Kakashi crowed out chipperly before patting the wall beside him as if to invite the other ANBU to lean against it with him.

Mizuki glanced back and forth between the two ANBU in confusion, unsure what this was about. His frown deepened however when both of the ANBU took up places leaning against his wall.

“What are you doing?”

“Waiting.” The ANBU said in unison.

Mizuki scowled at the first ANBU who’d been annoying him for the last few hours. “Get out.”

Kakashi snorted before elbowing Shikaku. “He thinks he’s the hokage or something. Been trying to order me around.”

Shikaku chuckled. “That so?” He turned his attention to Mizuki. “Hate to break it to you kid, but that ain’t going to work on us.”

Mizuki glared all the harder at them. “I’ll call the nurse.” He threatened.

Shikaku snorted. “And?”

Mizuki blinked at the masked man, unsure how to combat the man’s simple retort at first before he swallowed and said in a very unconvincing tone of voice. “They’ll make you leave.”

Shikaka glanced towards Kakashi before muttering. “We sure he didn’t hit his head?”

Kakashi shrugged. “Don’t know, Meerkat was the one to find him.”

Shikaku sighed. “Never can trust that woman.”

Kakashi nodded along before looking back to the kid they’d been ignoring. “You hit your head?”

Mizuki glared. “No.”

Kakashi shrugged and turned back to Shikaku. “Guess that rules that out.”

“Huh....Guess so.” Shikaku replied as he glanced towards the kid sitting furiously on his hospital bed. “Then again, brain damage can settle in after the fact. Mayb-”

“GET OUT!”

Both ANBU stared at the enraged boy a moment before they simultaneously snorted at him.

“Listen kid, shouting at us is only going to achieve one of a few possible bleak outcomes for you.” Shikaku lectured. “One we’ll ignore you outright.”

“Two” Kakashi interjected. “We’ll tie you up.”

Shikaku nodded before taking over. “Three we’ll find and new inventive ways to piss you off all the while never crossing that invisible line that would actually see any retribution coming to ourselves.”

Kakashi snorted. “Or four, We’ll just camp out here despite your bitching to spite you.”

Shikaku nodded his head to back up his fellow ANBU. Mizuki just stared at them, his eyes going from one ANBU to the other as they spoke before finally settling on Kakashi.

“I’m not apologizing.”

“So he does have a brain, good to know. I was getting kinda worried about that.” Kakashi joked.

Shikaku rolled his eyes at the teen. “Apologize for what?”

“He was being a little shit on the field trip and apparently was taking some of his frustration out on Izumo.”

Shikaku raised a brow beneath his mask. “Iruka told you.”

Kakashi nodded his head. “He suggested that I tell Mizuki here that he owes his friend an apology. However, Mizuki here doesn’t seem to think that he does.”

Shikaku snorted. “ Why don’t you think you owe your friend an apology if you were being a little shit?”

“I wasn’t. He was being stupid.” The boy countered.

Shikaku stared blankly at the boy a moment before stating. “And? If you were mean to him you should apologize.”

Mizuki turned his head away from the two ANBU apparently done with the present conversation. Kakashi nodded his head as if to tell Shikaku that this was what he’d been dealing with for the last little bit. Shaking his own head Shikaku tried to reason with the pre-genin.

“How would you feel if you hadn’t of apologized for being mean to your friend and then he had died?”

Mizuki twisted his head back around a frown on his face. “He’s fine.”

“But what if he wasn’t?” Kakashi interjected. “What if something happened and he died? Wouldn’t you feel bad for being mean to him the last time you saw him?”

Mizuki glared at Kakashi before looking towards the other ANBU. “He’s fine.” The boy said in an almost timid tone.

Shikaku nodded his head. “He got a nasty gash in his side and needed stitches, but yes he’s fine.”

Mizuki looked down into his lap as he toyed with one of the blankets. “He was being stupid.”

“He’s a kid.” Kakashi muttered. “Your all stupid.”

Shikaku chuckled when Mizuki leveled another glare at his friend.

“I’m not a-”

“We already had that argument kid and you lost the first time, don’t think you’ve aged enough in the last half hour to combat me yet.” Kakashi intoned.

Shikaku was having a hard time holding back his laughter as Kakashi put the brat in his place once more. Finally Mizuki just glared down at his blankets.

“If he’s fine there’s no point to bring it up.”

“You just don’t want to admit you were wrong.” Kakashi snorted.

Mizuki’s shoulders hunched a bit before he muttered. “So.”

“So refusing to admit your own failures now will only cause problems for yourself in the future. If you can’t admit to what you’ve done wrong now you’ll never be able to lead your own team.” 

Kakashi nodded along with his friends statements. “Part of being the team captain is taking the others as your own responsibility. If they screw up, you screw up. Your a team and if you can’t work in a team your of no use to the village as a shinobi.”

Mizuki scowled down at his blankets, his hands clenching in them. Kakashi nudged Shikaku and the older man nodded his head.

“Think about it kid, you still have plenty of time to change. Though I’d suggest you apologize to Izumo, its a good first step.”

The ANBU made to leave, but was stopped when Kakashi called out. “Hey can you check in on Iruka for me? Kid was supposed to be sleeping when I left, but well...”

Shikaku chuckled. “You sound like you don’t trust the kid.” 

“To stay put and behave? No. No I don’t.”

Laughing Shikaku nodded his head. “No problem I’ll check in on him before I go apologize to Owl.”

“Oh? What do you need to do that for?”

Shikaku shook his head. “ I had to ditch him out in the woods to get the boys back here.” 

Kakashi laughed. “He’s sure to have loved that.”

Shikaku glared at the amused teen. “Not likely which is why I’m going to apologize.”

Kakashi nodded his head. “Sure sure, Take something with you as a peace offering. He’s had a long day and the hokage let him and his team off guard duty tonight.”

Shikaku tilted his head. “Good to know.” He nodded before taking his leave of them. Letting Kakashi take over getting through to the boy who was silently ruminating on the bed.

 

*******************

 

Shikaku nodded to the nurse as he passed her, most of the hospital staff were resolutely polite to them. Knowing that when the shit hit the fan that the ANBU could be called in to subdue an unruly patient. It’s happened far more often than any would like, but that was part of the dangers of having highly trained ninja in your village. Someone hallucinating because of a fever while knowing ninja techniques wasn’t the easiest thing to treat. So the hospital staff was always courteous to them when they did catch a glimpse of the ANBU wandering the halls. Coming to Iruka’s room Shikaku opened the door quietly just in case the boy was sleeping like Kakashi had said he was supposed to be. He walked inside, letting the door shut behind him with a soft push and sighed at the sight before him. Iruka was thankfully still in bed, but he also wasn’t alone. Both of the boys looked rather sheepish at having been caught.

“Really you two?”

Iruka gave a small smile back to him before gesturing towards his friend. “He was lonely.”

Shikaku snorted. “Wolf was just with him not even an hour ago.”

“An hours a long time.” The boy quietly said.

Shikaku smirked beneath his mask before shaking his head. He walked forward coming to a stop beside the bed and regarding the two figures who were seated opposite of one another. Iruka still swathed in blankets while Izumo sat at the foot of his bed. Both boys had some paper shuriken and there were an assortment of them scattered around them.

“Weapons practice?”

Iruka giggled fogging up his oxygen mask in the process before he nodded his head as he threw one of the paper shuriken at the ANBU only to have it bounce off the man’s chest plate. Shikaku glanced down as he watched the harmless weapon fall to the floor before looking back up to Iruka who was smiling.

“Cute. Your supposed to be sleeping.”

Iruka shook his head. “He said resting.”

“Don’t be a smartass, you knew what he meant.” Shikaku stated in a firmer voice.

Iruka ducked his head as he nodded to appease the irritated ANBU. Izumo glance between them before stating.

“It’s my fault...I woke him up.”

Shikaku sighed as he glanced to the boy who looked quite contrite to be admitting that to an ANBU.

“You should still be in bed as well.”

Izumo nodded his head. “I know, but it’s so boring...Even with Wolf’s help.” The boy smiled as he showed one of the tethered weapons the other ANBU had helped make. Shikaku smirked beneath his mask at the sight of the makeshift weapon. Kakashi sure did have a way with kids, though he supposed that wasn’t so hard to believe given how young the other ANBU was. Maybe this was his way of getting some of his own childhood back, by instigating rebellion from children like Iruka and Izumo. He’d have to ask the hokage his thoughts on the matter later, for now he had two children to wrangle.

“Come on then, I’ll escort you back to your room and then.” He gave Iruka a pointed look. “I’ll make sure you’re sleeping.”

Iruka sighed as he pulled up his blankets a bit more. “Raccoon-”

“Don’t Raccoon me, you know the rules. Your both injured which means that you both stay in your assigned hospital rooms.” He shot a look towards Izumo before stating. “And your parents are going to worry if they show up and find you missing.”

Izumo snorted back at him causing the ANBU’s eyes to widen. “What?”

Izumo smirked before stating in a pleased tone. “I left a note.”

Shikaku groaned. “Seriously? You left your parents a note saying you’d ditched your room and snuck over here?”

Izumo nodded his head while Iruka giggled at his friends antics. Shaking his head Shikaku wondered just how the kids parents dealt with him if that was his idea of being “helpful”. 

“Come on, I’ll get you back your room and you will stay there.” He leveled a serious look to the kid, which was easier than one would think despite only having his eyes to do so.

Izumo sighed and nodded before turning to Iruka and saying. “Sorry, guess I have to go now.”

Iruka smiled. “That’s okay, I’ll see you once we get out.”

Izumo nodded his head before looking back at the intimidating ANBU to ask. “Can we go see Ko before you take me back to my room?”

Sighing Shikaku shook his head. “Sorry kid, but your friend is currently hashing things out with his father. Best to give them some space.”

Izumo and Iruka both winced at the mention of Kotetsu’s father.

“He’s fine, I waited around to make sure the man was done yelling and Kotetsu stuck up for himself. Your friend’s fine.”

Both boys glanced to each other before Izumo scooted towards the edge of the bed. Shikaku made to help the boy only to sigh when the careless youth hopped down on his own. A wince crossing his features as his wound was pulled on at the jarring movement.

“Come on kid.” Shikaku sighed, ushering the boy forward before shooting Iruka a look.

“Stay put and go to sleep.”

Iruka ducked his head and nodded to the miffed ANBU.

 

*************

 

They’d only managed it a few feet down the hall before Izumo asked.

“How long have you been ANBU?”

Snorting Shikaku replied. “None of your business kid.”

Izumo frowned before shaking off the brisque reply to ask. “Do you get to go do cool missions and stuff.”

“Currently I’m escorting a wayward kid back to his hospital room so you tell me.”

Izumo thought a moment before stating. “Sounds boring.”

Shikaku snorted. “It is.” He gestured for the boy to enter his room and gave the nurse who was scowling at the boy from the nurses station a nod. She gave a sharp one back and the ANBU followed the boy inside. Shikaku shook his head when he saw that Izumo had climbed back up into his own bed without help, no doubt pulling at his wound once more.

“Your going to end up tearing those stitches out kid.”

Izumo glanced down to his stomach before shrugging. “I’m fine.”

“Sure you are.” Shikaku retorted mildly. 

“So are you really going to go back and check on Iruka.”

“I said I would.”

“Yeah, but you could probably get away with it...He doesn’t like it when people are disappointed in him so he’s probably already asleep.”

Chuckling Shikaku asked. “How do you know about that?”

“Hmm? Him not liking people being disappointed in him?” The ANBU nodded. “He told us.”

“Ah, when did he do that?”

“A short while after we met the first time, I think it was before he actually told you guys about us though...He was really nervous about that for some reason.”

“Nervous about telling us he had friends?”

Izumo shrugged. “I think he was afraid you wouldn’t like us.”

Shikaku snorted. The only one they didn’t particularly like was Mizuki, but that didn’t mean they were going to forbid Iruka from seeing the other boy.

“We don’t really have an opinion about it Izumo, Your his friends. So long as he is happy we’re cool with it.”

Izumo smirked. “Well he likes us.”

Chuckling Shikaku nodded. “So I’ve heard.” The ANBU turned to leave and head back to tend to Iruka before he paused at the doorway and shot the boy a look over his shoulder. “Stay here until your parents get here. If I have to track you down again I’ll tie you to that bed.” He threatened. Izumo didn’t exactly react as one thought a child would. Instead of being wide eyed and frightened the boy smiled.

“Cool.”

Sighing Shikaku shook his head head as he left the boys room and after catching the nurses gaze muttered. “Don’t be surprised if that one tries to escape again.”

The woman pursed her lips as she glanced towards the boys door, but Shikaku left the boy in her care as he headed back towards Iruka’s room. He could only put up with so much and right now he was just about at his limit. Children were a pain in the ass. He wondered if it was too late to convince Himiko to hold off on having kids just so he wouldn’t have to deal with this at home as well as at work. Knowing his wife, the odds weren’t good.


	58. Bend till you break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi returns to Iruka's room after finishing his talk with Mizuki and has a discussion with Shikaku about the boy and his friends. Kakashi stays with Iruka overnight while the boy rests in his hospital room and talks with the boy in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY NEW YEAR!!! Can't believe it's already 2018, but hey this works out well right? New chapter for the new year. I find it amusing anyways. So here we are on the 58th chapter of Life Lessons already, I can't wait to see what the new year has in store for this story. In the meantime I wanted to share with you all something else I've got going on.   
> So as many of you know I participated in NaNoWriMo last year (2017)lol. I'm still currently writing my debut novel, but since I enjoyed the challenge of doing something in 30 days I decided to do 12 months of 30 day challenges for all of 2018. Because ya know I'm crazy or something. So below is a link to my blog on Tumblr and if you want you can come see what I'm up to for the challenges I'll be doing. I'd love it if people joined in, the first month is a color challenge, the details will be up on my blog. Hope to see you there.  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sarcasmismyweapon-pewpew
> 
> In other story related news, I'm currently in the process of doing my first Collab piece which I hope you all will enjoy when it is finished and posted. My co-author is kakarulover_63. You should go and check out their works! I wont be giving anything away about what story we're working on because I'm mean and like to torture you folks, but be assured that you're going to love it. So be on the look out for when it's posted.   
> I'm also almost ready to post some new works, in a variety of fandoms. I've been busy over the winter holidays lol. So I hope you all will enjoy the result of that hard work like you do this one. 
> 
> HAPPY NEW YEARS and thank you for your continued support of this work and the others I have posted. It means a lot to me to hear from you guys and know how much your enjoying the story. Many more chapters are in the works for this story and things are beginning to heat up mwahahahahahaha.

Kakashi waited Mizuki out for quite a while before figuring that he’d dawdled enough and needed to return to Iruka. It was already apparent to the ANBU that he wasn’t going to get the boy to see things his way by forcing him. Not today at least. So with a final remark to the boy about having friends when the world itself was against you, the ANBU left the boy to think about what he’d been told. As he walked back towards Iruka’s hospital room, he came across two nurses talking about Izumo and his latest escape attempt. Kakashi couldn’t help but chuckle to himself as he left the poor woman to wrangle the boy until his parents arrived. That one was sure to cause trouble in the future and a part of Kakashi couldn't wait to see it. Not bothering to knock when he reached Iruka’s room, the ANBU walked in quietly and smirked when he found Shikaku leaning against the wall with a glower being sent towards the sleeping form of Iruka.

“I’m hoping that your just thinking really hard about some paperwork you forgot and not glaring at him because he did something stupid while I was away. Also he is asleep so it’s kinda a waste to glare like that at him.”

Shikaku snorted at him and didn’t bother to reply to his assumption for a time before he gave a sigh and shook his head.

“Not so much, he didn’t get out of bed. Though I’m sure it wouldn’t have been long before he did.”

Kakashi raised a brow to his friend and shot a concerned look towards his charge. Iruka was normally pretty good about listening to their requests or orders if it was serious enough. The fact that the boy would even consider leaving his bed when he was obviously in need of medical care was beyond him.

“What’d he do?”

“He didn’t do anything.” Shikaku muttered. “Izumo snuck in here and woke him up. The two of them were playing with paper weapons when I got here.”

Chuckling as now the nurses comments made more sense Kakashi reached in between his armor and vest to pull out the shuriken that Izumo had wanted Iruka to have. Shikaku glared at him upon seeing the paper weapons.

“Burn those.” He growled.

Chuckling Kakashi shook his head. “They aren’t dangerous, what’s the harm in him having them?”

Shikaku rolled his eyes. “I just returned Izumo to his room where the boy had left a detailed note as to where he had run off too for his parents because he was bored.” He gestured towards Iruka. “And that one wasn’t the least bit repentant for being caught playing with his escapee friend when they should both be resting.”

Kakashi nodded his head and made small ‘mmhmm’ noises as he listened to the older man rant about the boys little adventure. When Shikaku caught onto being pacified by an insincere person he glared.

“You’re an ass.”

“Guilty.” Kakashi quipped. “But I take it he didn’t put  up much of a fight when you said Izumo had to return to his own room?”

Shikaku shook his head “No, though he did backtalk me a bit as far as what you had asked him to do.”

“Do?”

“You told him to rest and he apparently thought he could get around the implied order to sleep by stating that he was still in bed and therefore “Resting”.”

Kakashi chuckled, Iruka was a smart kid and sometimes he just caught onto things. Learning to twist words to one's advantage wasn’t necessarily a bad skill to have, but he could see how the conversation would have irked the older ANBU. Iruka had come close to losing his life and getting a bit of rest shouldn’t have been something the boy should find himself arguing about.

“I’ll talk to him about it.” He promised his comrade.

“Don’t bother, I already did. He didn’t put up a fight about going back to sleep, which is a good thing.” He muttered.

Kakashi snorted. “Like you’d do anything.”

Shikaku sighed. “I threatened to go get Himiko...Or Tsume.”

Kakashi shook his head. “That’s cruel.”

The older ANBU smirked beneath his mask. “I know.” He snickered to himself before telling Kakashi. “And yet he didn’t put up a lick of fight after hearing that.”

“Kid’s got self preservation instincts.” 

Shikaku made a noncommittal noise in reply.

Kakashi walked further into the room and took in the boys appearance. He was still swathed in mounds of blankets, one of which was heated. He was still pale and his skin looked almost translucent in some places which had obviously taken in more of the cold than the rest of him. There were a few spatterings of bruises from the boys tumble through the landslide, but for the most part Iruka seemed to be getting by such a horrible ordeal rather unscathed. Minus the near drowning of course. Turning his head to regard his comrade Kakashi didn’t beat around the bush as he said.

“Mizuki didn’t bend.”

Shikaku shrugged his shoulders, neither showing his disdain or happiness to hear such a thing before he commented.

“If he doesn’t learn, he’ll break. Nothing we can do about it.”

Kakashi nodded his head as he glanced back to the sleeping form of the pre-genin.

“Still I wouldn’t want Iruka to feel responsible for not helping him.”

Shikaku made a derisive noise before stating. “He’s asked on numerous occasions for our help, hell he’s even gone so far as to talk to the boy in person. If Mizuki doesn’t take that to heart there is nothing we or Iruka could do to change the outcome. Whatever that might be, Kotetsu told me that Mizuki is a good student.”

“Being a good student doesn’t mean you’ll live.”

“True.”

“The kid’s gonna wind up getting himself killed...Or worse someone else.” The biting tone to Kakashi’s voice had Shikaku glancing towards Iruka.

“You fear that Iruka might take a hit because of him?”

“Don’t you?” The teen shot back. “It’s not like Mizuki screams of someone who would die for his teammate, let alone his friend.” Shaking his head Kakashi muttered. “Sometimes I wonder how the academy could pass kids so...Distant from reality.”

“Your here.” Shikaku replied.

Kakashi shot him a glare. “I am and I probably shouldn’t be. If I had learned those lessons sooner-”

Knowing where that tangent was going Shikaku quickly cut the teen off.

“What’s done is done, there’s nothing we can do to change the past kid. You learned your lesson and yeah it was in the worst way possible, but you learned it. You can't prevent others from going down the same path if they don’t want to listen.”

Kakashi sighed and nodded his head. He knew that there wasn’t much more he could do for Iruka’s friend. He’d already tried to make the boy see reason, but so far it had gotten him nowhere. Time would tell whether Mizuki took their words to heart or not. Deciding that there was nothing more to be said on the topic for now Kakashi turned to his friend and asked.

“So you going to go rat out the kid to your wife?”

Shikaku laughed. “You think I should?”

Kakashi shrugged. “To be fair it’s not like Iruka set off the landslide, he was just stuck in it. Still I doubt Himiko will let that stop her from threatening the kid with making her worry.”

Shikaku shook his head. “I know what you mean, last time I came home with an injury I got the riot act all while she was making my favorite meals. Makes one heads spin with the constant back and forth.”

Kakashi chuckled. “Wait until you have kids.”

Shikaku glared at the amused teen.

“Same to you.” He muttered before glancing towards Iruka. “Then again-”

“Shut up.” Kakashi growled.

Chuckling despite the evil look he was receiving Shikaku informed Kakashi.

“You realize that although people are teasing you about this, they don’t really think your gonna adopt him. Your still a bit young to be taking on that responsibility.”

Kakashi shook his head. “Iruka doesn’t need me in that form, he just needs someone to be there for him from time to time.”

Shikaku smirked beneath his mask and was thankful that the emotion was lost on the boy due to his mask.

“True, but it’s not like it’s a bad thing that you two are close now.”

Kakashi mulled it over for a couple minutes before finally deciding.

“I-I like having him in my life.”

It was the first and what Shikaku thought would be the last time that Kakashi might admit such a thing. Even to a friend such as himself. Iruka meant more to the teen than he was going to let on with the general public or even his fellow ANBU. 

“I’m sure Iruka feels the same way.”

Kakashi chuckled. “Yeah. Kid seems to think that he can collect us ANBU for his own enjoyment.  He asked if he was going to get to see Hawk again.”

Shikaku shook his head. “Then again, maybe some distance might be a good thing.”

Kakashi chuckled. “So long as we don’t draw attention to ourselves it shouldn’t be a problem.”

Shikaku glanced up to his friend a frown marring his face.

“Well let’s face it, the kids neighbors might freak out if they catch onto the fact that ANBU are coming and going at all hours of the day and night.”

Shikaku snorted. “Yeah what will the neighbor’s think. That’s entirely the problem with Iruka collecting ANBU.” He replied dryly.

Kakashi shrugged his shoulders as if he couldn’t see a problem beside the possible issue with disturbing the kids neighbors. Shaking his head Shikaku said.

“Your hopeless.”

“So I’ve heard, But we can talk about the good ole days another time. Do you want to head out now that I’m here? It wouldn’t be a problem, I’m sure that Iruka is just going to sleep the rest of the time.”

Shikaku leveled a look at the teen. “And you?”

Kakashi blinked. “Me?”

Sighing Shikaku asked. “Are you going to stay the entire time?”

Kakashi glanced over towards the sleeping figure of the child in the bed. He’d promised Iruka that he’d be there and even if he hadn’t, he still would’ve stayed. So it wasn’t exactly a hardship for him to reply to his comrade.

“I promised.”

Shikaku knew better than to comment on something like that, instead the older man pushed himself away from the wall and came to stand beside Kakashi. Patting the teen on the shoulder he instructed the younger ANBU.

“You need anything just let me know, I’m going to make sure that Himiko knows what’s up and get some rest.”

Kakashi nodded his head, not bothering to speak as there hadn’t been an actual question laced into the man’s instructions. A final pat from the man’s larger hand on his shoulder was given before Shikaku stepped back and initiated his own transportation jutsu. Kakashi smirked beneath his mask as he let out a sigh, he was alone once more with Iruka and he felt relief at that. It was probably stupid, but he enjoyed having some one on one time with the kid. Especially since it seemed that Iruka was collecting ANBU like the Inuzuka’s collected dogs. Snorting at his own joke, he walked around to the other side of the bed and climbed into the window seal. Effortlessly balancing himself into the nook it created. He sent one last glance towards the boy before twisting about to settle into a short nap. Closing his eyes he let his senses take over for him as his mind quieted. He knew that he’d wake the moment Iruka did, the boy would make some kind of noise that would jolt him into awareness. So with little fear of the boy being unsupervised, Kakashi fell into his trance like state.

 

***********************

 

Iruka shifted in his bed, scrunching up his face a bit as he turned onto his side. Pulling idly at his blanket to make it come further up and cover his shoulders. He sighed when he managed to do just that, the warmth of the blanket seeping into his chilled form. He remained laying like that for a few minutes before his mind seemed to catch up with what was going on. He was in the hospital. There had been a landslide. He and his friends were lucky to be alive. Opening his eyes Iruka blinked away the haze that clouded his groggy vision and smirked when he saw the figure of his ANBU curled up in the window. It didn’t look very comfortable, but knowing Wolf like he did. Iruka figured the teen would just shrug it off or state some weird fact about ANBU having to contort themselves into odd positions all the time. It never make Iruka feel better when he heard such things, but he understood on some level. Being ANBU was tough, one of the hardest jobs there was in the village. Aside from the hokage of course. So Iruka did his best not to make any noise, he knew how techy the ANBU were. How they could wake at a moment’s notice because of a change around them. So Iruka just laid there on his side watching the sleeping form, he was enjoying his little reconnaissance mission. Or what amounted to one as he stared and took in the form of his ANBU. He was in full gear like he always was, his arms crossed over his lap as he had one leg pulled up towards his chest. His foot wedged into the window seal to keep his balance while the other leg hung down towards the floor. It looked anything, but comfortable. Twisting his head the scant amount he felt safe without making noise, Iruka took in the fact that there was a perfectly good chair in the corner of the room. Frowning at the sight of that the pre-genin turned his attention back to his ANBU and inwardly wondered why Wolf hadn’t just slept in the chair like Iruka had seen many people do in the past. Letting out a surprisingly big yawn, Iruka reached up a  shaky hand to rub at his eyes a bit. When his hand fell back down into the mass of blankets wrapped around him did the pre-genin take in with a start the fact that his ANBU wasn’t as asleep as he had initially assumed. A small smile came to his face as he called out.

“Wolf”

The teenage ANBU twisted around with little stiffness despite the position he’d managed to cram his lithe frame into.

“Iruka. Heard you had a visitor.”

The boy blinked before replying. “Raccoon came by.”

Snorting Kakashi shook his head. “What about the one Raccoon apprehended?”

Iruka colored a bit before he nodded his head. “Izumo.”

“Yeah Izumo.” He replied dryly. “You should’ve been resting and don’t even try to say that since you were still in bed you were technically resting because Raccoon already told me about your little argument.”

Iruka sighed and nodded his head. He had been caught red handed yet again and not for the first time Iruka wondered just how it was that he kept getting himself into these situations.

“So?”

Iruka looked back to his ANBU and shrugged. “He was bored.”

“And you didn’t tell him to return to his room so you could rest?”

Iruka thought about it a moment, trying to remember if he had even contemplated something like that. Finally he shook his head and admitted.

“I was glad to see him.” His voice was timid as he feared some kind of backlash from the ANBU.

Wolf chuckled though and shook his head as he finally hopped down from the window seal to walk over towards Iruka’s bed.

“I get that, but you need to rest kid.”

“I know.”

“So no more hiding fugitives alright?”

Iruka giggled at that before stating. “Izumo’s not a fugitive.”

“He was as far as the nurses were concerned.”

Iruka laughed at the put out tone his ANBU used.

“You can take him...He’s only got paper weapons.” He replied cheekily.

“HA ha, not the point.”

Iruka bowed his head a bit into his pillow to show he understood.

“Good. Now what would you like to eat?”

Iruka smirked up at his ANBU and with no hesitation said.

“Ramen.”

Kakashi sighed, he should have known better than to ask that question. He really should have.

 


	59. The muffin squad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi stays overnight with Iruka as the boy continues to improve after his ordeal in the landslide. Shikaku spends the day with Iruka and has to deal with some very intriguing questions the boy has come up with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay another chapter and this one is one of my favorites just because it's so darn cute. There's plenty more to come though, the chapter I wrote yesterday was AMAZING. So I can't wait until you guys get to read it. Hope you enjoy this chapter and please feel free to write into me and let me know what you thought. I love hearing from you guys. Thanks again for all your support for this work and the others that will be sure to follow.

THE MUFFIN SQUAD

 

Kakashi stayed with Iruka overnight, the boy had thankfully begun to warm back up and around two in the morning even pushed some of the blankets off of himself in his sleep. Kakashi had of course made sure the boy wasn’t running a fever before allowing the boy to sleep without the heavy blankets. The first nurse visit of the morning saw a young man smiling down at Iruka before turning his attention onto Kakashi.

“His temperatures back up.”

Ignoring the obvious statement the ANBU chose to inform the nurse.

“He kicked them off early in the morning.”

The nurse nodded his head as he stripped the blankets from the boys bed and folded them neatly before splaying them over the single chair in the room.

“He doesn’t need them anymore.” The man spoke as he fiddled with the boys I.V. “But if he gets cold again they’re right there.” 

Kakashi hummed to show he head heard the man, meanwhile his gaze never left what the nurse was doing. He frowned when he saw the man pull out a pre-made syringe and prepare to give it to the boy via his I.V.

“What is that?”

The man jumped a bit before spitting the cap out of his mouth onto the floor so he could talk.

“Antibiotics, second dose for his lungs.”

Kakashi tilted his head. “How many does he need?”

The nurse shook his head as he finished sliding the syringe into the port and depressing the plunger. “Depends on his doctor, I think they wanted to wait and see how he does after this. With any luck we can take him off the mask today and put him on a cannula. Make him more comfortable that way at least.” He peered up towards the masked ANBU before stating. “Night nurse said you got him to eat...It was you I’m assuming.”

Kakashi snorted. “It was me and yes I got him to eat, though it wasn’t much.” It had concerned him to see the boy eat so little, but he’d contented himself with the knowledge that once the boy was released he’d be getting plenty of home cooked meals provided by Himiko.

“That’s pretty normal, so long as he kept the food down we don’t have a problem.”

Kakashi shook his head. “No problem then.”

“Good.” The man smiled back at him as he cleaned up the small amount of supplies he’d brought with him. Tossing the used syringe in the sharps container and picking up the discarded cap to throw in the trash. “If he can manage lunch and dinner alright and his breathing stays good he might even get to be released.”

Kakashi’s eyes widened. “So soon.”

The man nodded. “I know its surprising, but he’s not critically injured and his temperature was the worst of it. Once that’s resolved and we’ve made sure he isn’t suffering from the onset of pneumonia he gets to go home.” The nurse sent the boy a small smile. “I’m sure he’ll be happy to get out of here.”

Kakashi wordlessly nodded his head, his own thoughts aligning more with the fact that he’d have to find a way to keep the boy contained once he was released. Knowing Iruka the boy wouldn’t slow down unless forced, even despite the landslide nearly killing him.

“If you need anything just page us.” The nurse gave a wave as he headed out the boys door, shutting it behind him. 

Sighing Kakashi looked to the still far too pale face of Iruka, the boy couldn’t just be released like that. It was obvious that he was still feeling the effects of his time in the water. He didn’t like the fact that Iruka was going to be sent home to take care of himself when he was so obviously in need of care. Granted he wouldn’t be alone, Kakashi and the others weren’t about to let the boy out of their sight for a while. Not that, that was the point though. The point was that Iruka and the other boys shouldn’t be written off so soon because they didn’t have what the hospital considered life threatening injuries anymore. A frown etched across his mask covered face, Kakashi leaned back against the window seal and waited for the boy to wake up. He’d have to make arrangements to ensure that Iruka wasn’t alone after he was released.

 

*******************

 

Iruka poked at the muffin with his fork a frown on his face.

“It’s not going to attack you.” Came the dry voice of the ANBU watching the boy.

Iruka hummed before crinkling up his nose, the cannula which he had been given tickling him. He reached up to move it away only to hear a certain someone clear their throat. Sighing Iruka let his hand fall back down to his side, the cannula still in place. He frowned at the muffin with all the concentration one would have for their nemesis and poked it once more with the fork.

“Iruka.” 

The pre-genin looked up over the muffin on the tray splayed across his lap and blinked at the ANBU.

“What?” He replied innocently.

“Eat it, stop playing with your food.”

Iruka frowned a moment before stating. “Wolf says hospital food is really just poison.”

The man sighed. “And Wolf is being facetious when he says that.”

Iruka blinked at the masked man. Shikaku sighed. “Just eat the muffin.”

Iruka sighed as he stared back down at the offending food object. “I bet Izumo’s not eating his muffin.”

Shikaku had to restrain the laugh that wanted to spill from his lips, he knew for a fact that Izumo wouldn’t be so cooperative as to do as the nurses asked. He’d heard that the boys parents had arrived late the previous afternoon and had been naturally relieved to find their son relatively intact.

“I’m not talking with Izumo, I’m talking with you.”

Iruka shot the ANBU a look before asking for what had to be the hundredth time. “Where did Wolf go?”

Shikaku sighed, he really hated having to play messenger. Least of all when Kakashi didn’t give him answers to his questions. “He’ll be back soon.” It was the same answer he’d been giving the kid for the last hour. Kakashi had summoned him two hours ago and asked if he could supervise Iruka, the boy had been asleep at the time and so hadn’t been aware that his normal ANBU guardian was leaving him. Once he’d woken, Iruka had been what Shikaku would almost call despondent once he discovered that Wolf was gone. Shikaku glowered at the boy when he saw the kid poke at his muffin once more with his fork instead of actually taking the time to eat a part of it.

“Why’d he leave?”

And that was the other most common question Iruka had been asking since he woke.

“ANBU business kid.” A total lie as far as Shikaku was aware, but Iruka didn’t know that.

The boy’s face scrunched up a bit before he returned his attention to the muffin.

“Himiko is making you soup.”

The boys lips twitched as if he was fighting not to smile.

“The only condition is that you have to eat it all.”

Iruka looked up with a perplexed look on his face. “I always eat it all.”

Shikaku chuckled. “Well you aren’t eating now.” He gestured towards the boys muffin as evidence.

Iruka huffed as he stabbed the muffin with his fork with more force than before. “That’s not the same thing...I like Himiko’s cooking.”

Shikaku smiled beneath his mask, he was sure that his wife would be happy to hear that. “We all do kid, part of the reason I married her.”

Iruka looked up. “Really?”

The ANBU snorted. “No and don’t go telling her I said that.”

Iruka smiled. “Cause she’d get mad.”

“Very mad.” The ANBU replied.

Iruka giggled at the ANBU’s reply, he’d seen for himself how fierce the woman could be when angered and it wasn’t something he ever wanted directed at himself.

“I won’t tell.”

“Good.” Shikaku nodded. “I’d really prefer to not be kicked out of my own bedroom.”

Iruka frowned. “How would that happen?”

Shikaku chuckled. “You’ll understand when your older.”

Iruka rolled his eyes, he hated it when the adults gave him a response like that. Slouching into his pillows when the room fell quiet once more, Iruka poked at his muffin before timidly asking.

“Did-Did Wolf talk to Mizuki?”

“We both did actually.”

That got the the boys attention and he looked up with wide eyes. “Did he apologize?”

Shikaku sighed, he hated to burst the kids bubble, but he supposed the truth was better than a lie.

“He refused.”

Iruka lowered his gaze back down to the muffin. “Oh.” He muttered softly.

“It’s not your fault you know. Mizuki is-is a complicated boy. I’m sure he’ll come around eventually.”

Iruka shrugged his shoulders at the ANBU’s comment. Shikaku observed the boy for a time, just taking in the subtle motions he went through each time he lifted his fork and stabbed at the muffin. It was almost like a self soothing thing for the boy, though he was making quite the mess on his tray. The muffin was crumbling because of the repeated assaults on it by the boys fork.

“I think you’ve managed to kill it Iruka.”

The boy smirked a little as he set his fork down on the tray before looking up at him. “You can’t kill a muffin Raccoon.”

“Are you sure?” He playfully shot back.

Iruka blinked at him a moment before frowning only to stare down at the muffin he’d been ‘killing’ for the last hour. Shikaku bit the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing or otherwise revealing his amusement to the boy. Iruka surprised him though when instead of commenting on the ‘dead’ muffin, the boy asked.

“Did the other ANBU get in trouble?”

Shikaku snorted “What are you talking about kid?”

Iruka sighed before stating. “He took off his mask.”

Shikaku’s heart sped up, beating against his rib cage. “He did?”

Iruka nodded his head. “Yeah, he took it off...But Wolf says that’s against the rules so he’s in trouble right?” The pre-genin looked up at him concern etched across his face.

“Iruka did you see the ANBU’s face?”

Iruka frowned and shook his head. “No.”

Although he sighed in relief one moment in the next Shikaku was asking the boy. “Then how do you know the ANBU removed his mask?”

“Because he breathed for me...You can’t breath for someone with a mask in the way.” The boy said in a matter of fact tone.

Shikaku sighed. “You mean Hawk.”

Iruka smiled a bit. “He carried me home...After he breathed for me, but that means he took off his mask and that’s against the rules...I don’t want him to get in trouble.”

Shikaku chuckled. “He’s not in trouble Iruka. You didn’t see his face and he only took his mask off long enough to give you CPR.”

Iruka nodded his head slowly as if he was still processing it all. “Okay...If your sure.”

“I’m sure.” The man said with mirth in his voice.

Iruka gave a nod before smiling back at him. “I’m glad, I’d feel bad if he got in trouble. He saved me.”

“He did indeed.”

“And he knew my name.”

Shikaku chuckled. “Yeah I know.”

“Wolf said its cause he talks about me...You both do.” The boy added as an afterthought.

Shikaku hummed, not bothering to respond to the boys statement.

“Why do you talk about me to the other ANBU?”

“Because your an oddity kid.”

Iruka stared at him blankly, blinking from time to time. “What’s that mean?”

“Means your something new and shiny.”

Iruka laughed. “I am not.”

Shikaku smirked beneath his mask. “Wolf said your collecting us ANBU.”

Iruka shook his head a smile stretched across his face. The boy made an oops face when his cannula came free and quickly raised his hands up to fix it while shooting an embarrassed look to the ANBU. Shikaku didn’t comment on the boys battle with his supply of oxygen. It was more a precaution than anything, the nurse had already said that the boy was breathing well without it. They just wanted him to have the enriched oxygen for the remainder of his stay to give him a bit of a boost before he was released.

“I’m not.” The boy finally said as he tucked the tubing behind his ears.

“Seems to me that you are...Me, Wolf, Hawk. Won’t be long before you have an entire squad.”

Iruka seemed to bounce in his bed a bit. “You have squads?”

Chuckling at the boys exuberance Shikaku nodded. “Yes we have squads Iruka.”

“Are you and Wolf on the same squad?”

He snorted before he could stop himself. “No, we aren’t on the same squad.”

“Why not?”

Shikaku sighed, he had forgotten that the kid could ask a million questions once a topic was interesting to him.

“Because we have different squads.”

Iruka frowned before stating. “That’s not an answer.”

“It’s the only one your liable to get out of me so I’d take what I could get if I were you.”

Iruka sighed. “Fine.” He groused. “So if your not on the same squad how did you meet each other?”

Shikaku chuckled. “You’ll have to ask Wolf that one kid. It’s quite the story.”

Iruka smiled. “Do you think he’ll tell me?”

“I think so, he’s got a soft spot for you.”

Iruka continued to smile at the ANBU, Shikaku wasn’t sure if the boy understood what he meant when he said Kakashi had a soft spot for him, but either way it was still amusing.

“Did he tell you how he met me?” 

“Of course.”

Iruka blushed a bit. “I tripped.”

“So I heard.” The ANBU replied amused. “Not all that hard to reason though, you weren’t being allowed to ask the questions you needed answered.”

Iruka nodded his head. “Then sensei left.”

Shikaku snorted, he knew all about Iruka’s sensei taking a leave of absence because of Kakashi. It had been all the ANBU could talk about for quite a while, not only because it was amusing. It was the fact that the great Hatake Kakashi had actually taken the time to threaten and harass a chunin academy teacher to the breaking point all for a kid. Sometimes you just couldn’t make things up.

“Hey Raccoon?”

“Yeah Iruka?”

“How many ANBU would I need to collect to have a squad?”

Shikaku couldn’t contain his laughter that time.

 


	60. Houseguest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iruka is finally released from the hospital, but instead of returning home the boy is surprised to find that the adults have been working behind his back. What's worse is that it appears as if he won't even be able to have Wolf at his side while he's being kept 'hostage' against his will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER 60!!! Can't believe we're already this far into the story and man is the plot going to start rolling right along. Just wanted to say thank you again to all of you who come back week after week to read this thing, it means a lot to me to know you guys enjoy it. Thanks also to those of you who have been writing into me, love reading your comments and getting to write back to you.
> 
> So keep up the awesomeness that is you and let me know what you think. Also I've officially started my color challenge for the month of January so if your interested in seeing what artwork my sick mind can come up with come take a look at my Tumblr.
> 
> https://sarcasmismyweapon-pewpew.tumblr.com/

Kakashi watched as Iruka slid from the hospital bed, free of the tangle of tubes and wires for the first time since he’d been admitted. The boy smiled to the nurse before glancing his way, he gave the boy a nod and it sent him on his way. Iruka grabbed the clothing that Kakashi had brought with him that morning and went into the bathroom to change. He was being released and no matter how much he thought it was too soon for the boy to be on his own, Kakashi had no say in such things. All he could do was watch over the boy and make sure he didn’t overdo it now that he was free of the hospital.  The nurse finished pulling the linens off of the bed and gave a wary look his way before leaving him to tend to the boy, Kakashi rolled his eyes. Sometimes he wondered about people, a normal person would at least get the balls to ask if he was alright watching over the kid. Granted most of Iruka’s nurses had caught onto the fact that the boy was something special to have ANBU around, though they didn’t know why. This idiot however kept shooting glances towards Iruka like he expected Kakashi to suddenly jump the boy and slice his throat open. He was glaring at the doorway that the man had escaped through when he was jarred from his thoughts by the bathroom door swinging open to bang on the wall as Iruka ran out with a broad smile now that he was once more in his regular attire.

“Thanks for the clothes.”

Kakashi smirked beneath his mask. “No problem. You ready to go?”

Iruka nodded his head eagerly and ran over to him. Standing just before him and waiting for the ANBU to put his arm around him before doing the transportation jutsu that he’d become used too. Kakashi didn’t disappoint the kid and a moment later he wrapped an arm around the boys shoulders and instigated the transportation jutsu, taking them away from the hospital just like the boy wanted.

 

******************

 

Iruka blinked when the small cloud of smoke cleared from around him, he glanced about with a frown before looking up at Wolf.

“Why are we here?”

Kakashi smirked and didn’t answer. He didn’t have to, a moment later the happy voice of Himiko rang out.

“Ah there you are.”

Iruka turned and gave a smile to the woman. “Hi.” He said meekly, shooting Wolf a confused look once more as the woman walked towards them.

“You’re late.” She remarked to Wolf.

The teen snorted at her before taking a calculated step back just as she reached to swat at him. Iruka giggled at the pair before daring to interrupt.

“Ano...Why are we here?” He smiled at Himiko. “I thought I was going home.”

She smiled sweetly to him before coming forward to wrap her arm around his shoulders in a half hug all the while staring at Wolf. “You didn’t tell him?” She said disapprovingly.

Kakashi shrugged. “I didn’t want to play twenty questions.”

Iruka glared at the ANBU, he knew that was something directed at him. Wolf ignored his glaring though in favor of adding. “Besides I figured you’d have plenty of time to work this all out.”

Himiko sighed at the teen, twisting away from Iruka she knelt down and with a smile said. “We we’re worried...I know you just got released and all, but you worried us sick.”

“Sorry.” He said bashful at the woman’s sincere tone.

Himiko shook her head. “It’s not your fault Iruka, you didn’t cause the landslide. My point was that we were worried about you and because of that we didn’t think it would be a great idea for you to stay alone in your apartment just yet.”

Iruka frowned at her before looking towards Wolf. “You check in on me all the time.”

Kakashi nodded his head. “I do, but I’m not going to be around for a week or so and I wanted to make sure someone was keeping tabs on you.”

Iruka was torn between whining about how that wasn’t fair and being concerned about his ANBU going off on some dangerous mission. He settled for looking back at Himiko with a torn expression. The woman smiled and pulled him close, pressing him against her in a tight hug.

“It’s fine Iruka. Just for a little bit alright? Then you can go home and wait for Wolf to come back from his mission.”

Iruka nodded against her shoulder, unsure if he even had the ability to argue against her. His mind was simply too focused on the fact that Wolf was leaving. When Himiko drew him back a ways he glanced towards the teen.

“Your going away.” It sounded far too much like a whine to his own ears, but he couldn’t help it.

Kakashi took a sharp breath at the crestfallen look on the boys face. Shaking his head he did his best to offer some kind of reassurance to Iruka.

“I have a mission, once it’s done I’ll be back and in the meantime you’ll get to harass Himiko and Raccoon.”

Himiko shot him a glare, but the teenage ANBU ignored her in favor of focusing on Iruka. The boy was still staring at him in an odd light. Like he couldn’t quite believe what he was hearing.

“I won’t be gone long Iruka.”

Himiko gently squeezed the boy's shoulders to orientate his focus to her. “He won’t and you’ll get to hang out with us a bit. Feed the deer some more.”

Iruka gave a small nod before glancing back towards his ANBU. “How long do I have to stay? I’m not sick.” He glanced back towards Himiko. “I’m not.”

She smiled. “I know that sweetie. We want to keep it that way and we figured some nice home cooked meals would do you some good.”

Iruka sighed. “B-But Raccoon will have to wear his mask all the time and you hate that.”

Himiko chuckled. “I really do, but I think we can both deal with it for a few days if it means you’ll be taken care of.”

Iruka nodded his head before offering. “I could just blindfold myself.”

Himiko chuckled while Kakashi snorted. “You’re not blindfolding yourself for days simply so Raccoon doesn’t have to wear his mask.” Wolf muttered.

Iruka sighed. “Okay...But I wouldn’t mind.” He said with conviction to Himiko.

The woman smirked. “Duly noted. Now why don’t you come inside and we can see about some lunch.” 

Iruka gave her a smile before looking over towards Wolf. “Can you stay?”

Kakashi smirked to himself as he gave a nod. “For a little while.”

That seemed to brighten the pre-genin’s mood and he readily followed after Himiko who glanced over her shoulder to give Kakashi a look that had the teen glaring at her. She laughed and easily lied when Iruka asked what was funny. She wasn’t about to spoil the joke.

 

******************

 

Kakashi smiled beneath his mask as he watched Iruka polish off two bowls of soup that Himiko had made in preparation for his arrival. It was good to see the boy eating heartily again and it helped temper the guilt he had for having to leave the boy so soon after his brush with death. Shikaku wasn’t around just yet, but the teen figured the older man would be coming home soon. He’d had some clan shin dig to settle, it always made him laugh when he thought of Shikaku having to play leader for his clan. The man didn’t exactly scream someone who wanted to have to play median between bitching farmers or whoever it was that was needing his supreme council. He chuckled only to shake his head when Iruka looked up from his bowl of soup. Iruka easily went back to eating, but Himiko raised a brow at him. The teen took great pleasure in stating.

“I just get a chuckle out of the fact that your husband is currently bored out of his skull.”

She snorted. “I’m sure you do.”

“Why’s he bored?” Iruka asked around a spoonful of soup.

Himiko glanced towards the boy before shooting kakashi a glare. “No reason Iruka, Wolf just finds humor in all the wrong places.”

The teen rolled his eyes at the woman. Iruka glanced between the two ‘adults’ before finishing off the last dredges of his soup. “Thank you.” He said as he let the spoon fall into the bowl. “It was very good.”

Himiko smiled. “I’m glad you liked it.”

She rose from the table and took the boys used bowl and walked over to the kitchen sink to wash it by hand. Iruka watched her as she went about the simple task and smirked to himself. It reminded him of his mother. Turning his head around he smiled at Wolf and asked. 

“So where’s your mission?”

Kakashi shook his head. “Yeah I ain’t telling you that kid.”

Iruka pouted. “Is it out of fire country?”

Himiko glanced up from the dishes she was cleaning to smirk at Kakashi, the teen was struggling to find a way to deny the boy. She could tell.

Sighing Kakashi nodded. “Yes it’s out of fire country and no you can’t ask any more questions about it.”

Iruka bit his lip a moment before asking anyways. “Are you going to use cool jutsus?”

Kakashi hung his head as he shook it, sometimes the kid really didn’t know when to call it quits. 

“Iruka, no more questions.”

The boy ignored him of course, his curiosity getting the better of him. “Are you going in a squad?”

Kakashi’s head jerked up and he frowned. “What?”

“Are you going in a squad?” The boy repeated with a smile.

“Who told you about squads?”

Iruka shrugged his shoulders as if he couldn’t figure out what the big deal was. “Raccoon said that you have squads...He wouldn’t tell me how many though he was laughing too hard.”

“Laughing?” Himiko spoke as she came back over to put her hands on the back of the boys chair. “What about?”

“About me collecting ANBU.”

Kakashi snorted as his mind connected the dots. “No squad and I’m not telling you about those either.”

Iruka pouted back at him before arching his head back to look up at Himiko.

“Do you know about ANBU squads?”

Himiko laughed. “Nope.”

Iruka sighed as he slouched back into his chair. Himiko looked over to Kakashi and winked. The teen rolled his eyes at the woman before redirecting the pouting boy.

“I’m going to have to leave soon.” He said in a somewhat somber tone. “Is there anything you want from your place?”

Iruka seemed startled to hear that the ANBU would be leaving so soon, but eventually latched onto what he was being asked. “Oh...Uh no thanks. I’ll be fine.”

“Raccoon and I can make sure he has everything he needs Wolf.” Himiko guaranteed the nervous teen. “He’ll be fine.”

“I know.” He said a bit shortly, he didn’t like being teased about worrying for the kid.

Himiko rolled her own eyes before tapping Iruka’s head to get the boys attention. Iruka craned his head back to stare up at her and got a smile from the retired kunoichi. “Go say goodbye to Wolf and then you and I can place some Shogi.”

Iruka beamed up at her and easily slid from his chair to run around the table to wrap his arms around the ANBU’s waist. Kakashi settled his gloved hands around the boys shoulders, relishing the small contact he had with the boy.

“Be good for Raccoon and Himiko.”

“I will, but I don’t need a babysitter. I’m not a baby.” The pre-genin resolutely argued back as he clung to the ANBU.

Kakashi chuckled. “You’re not a baby.” He admitted. “But you are our favorite pre-genin.”

Iruka laughed as he pulled back a ways. “I’m your only pre-genin.”

Kakashi shrugged. “Seems like a high bar to surmount then.”

Iruka laughed and shook his head. “I can’t be better than myself Wolf.”

“Sure you can. You get better at weapons training don’t you?”

Iruka blinked at him a moment before nodding. “Well...Yeah.”

“So doesn’t it stand to reason that you’re then in fact better than the previous version of yourself who wasn’t as good?”

Iruka sighed before looking over his shoulder to Himiko. “He’s doing the adult thing again. It gives me a headache.”

Himiko laughed not only because of what the boy was saying, but because Kakashi was giving the boy a reproachful look. Iruka twisted back around to smile up at his ANBU.

“You’ll be careful right?”

“Always.”

“And you’ll be back home soon.”

“I will.”

Iruka gave the teen one last hug before stepping back. “Okay.”

Kakashi gave the boy a nod before looking over towards Himiko. “Keep him outta trouble for me would you?”

She laughed. “Your leaving him with me and my overgrown child of a husband. I make no promises.”

Kakashi snorted. “Thanks, that makes me feel worlds better.”

“No problem.” She retorted with a smile.

Shaking his head Kakashi sent the boy one last look before disappearing in a puff of smoke, leaving Iruka in Himiko and Shikaku’s care until he returned or the boy managed to convince them to let him return to his apartment. His bet was on Himiko managing to keep the boy the entire time he was gone of course, the woman was a crafty one.

 

****************

 

“Awww no.” Iruka whined.

Himiko laughed as she began to reset the pieces. Iruka was glaring down at the board.

“What’s going on in here?” 

Iruka didn’t bother to look up, already knowing who it was. “She’s cheating.”

Himiko rolled her eyes at the pouting boy before informing her husband. “Iruka here wanted to play for keeps.”

Iruka sent the woman a peeved look, earning a laugh from the ANBU as he came to stand behind his wife. “And what were we betting?”

“His freedom.”

Shikaku stood there a moment before giving a sigh. “Do I want to know?”

Himiko glanced up from what she was doing and with a smile said. “Iruka doesn’t think he needs to crash with us for a while, so I said that if he could beat me I’d let him return home.”

Shikaku snorted and looked over towards the pouting pre-genin. “I could’ve told you that was a losing bet before you began kid.”

Iruka sighed as he fell backwards with a thump, earning smiles from both of the adults. He waved his arm up into the air. “It’s not fair....She cheats.”

“I am not cheating Iruka.”

The boy let his arm fall back down to his side before giving another heavy sigh. “She tricked me.”

“There, that I’ll agree too.”

Shikaku shook his head at the pair of them, he knew that it was for the best for Iruka to stay with them for a while. Too bad for the kid that he was so outmatched when it came to his wife, he couldn’t find it in him to feel sorry for the kid though. He had it coming when he thought he could beat her when his highest score thus far against her had been fifteen. 

“So what was the scorecard?” He had to know.

“I stopped at 75 vs 9.” Himiko said as she finished placing the pieces back in place for another game. Iruka groaned. “That makes it sound like I wasn’t even trying.”

Himiko glanced up towards her husband and winked. The ANBU sighed, it would appear that they were going to have a house guest for a while longer.

 


	61. Breakfast for all

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iruka spends the first day with Himiko and Shikaku and decides to surprise the couple willing to put up with him while Wolf is away by being helpful. Shikaku can't fathom how he got himself into this position, but he'll be damned if he let's Wolf or Himiko get the better of him all through the kid. So he does what any good ANBU would do, he tries to hide things from his wife and prays she wont find out all while swearing that Kakashi wont hear of any of this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay another chapter and I have to say this is one of my favorites just because it's so darn cute. Seriously there should be a warning for the amount of cuteness I'm about to expose you guys too. Enjoy!

 

It was strange to have a houseguest, let alone a child. Shikaku had to wear his mask around his own home which was something he never figured he’d have to do. Himiko found it all rather amusing while simultaneously threatening him with the notion that it was only because Iruka was around that she was allowing the mask to be in their house. Shikaku knew she hated his place in ANBU, but wouldn’t ask him to retire until he believed it was time. It still put a strain on them though, luckily Iruka seemed to be the type of child who brightened anyone’s day. They’d given the boy strict instructions about how to get their attention once they retired to their bedroom for the night. The only time when Shikaku removed his mask for fear of the boy seeing his face. So far they’d had no issues, Iruka hadn’t bothered them once they retired for the night and the boy appeared to be sleeping well enough in their spare bedroom. Still it was odd to have to put on his mask every morning before leaving his own bedroom. That might have been why it was even more shocking to find Iruka, tongue sticking out between his lips while he stirred a bowl of goo in his kitchen.

“What are you doing?” The ANBU couldn’t help, but asking in a perplexed tone.

Iruka startled, his head jerking up and a large glob of the mixture from the bowl flinging onto the floor where the pre-genin glanced down. “Oops.” Looking back up to the ANBU Iruka smiled sheepishly.

Sighing Shikaku walked around the counter and peered down at the numerous splotches of what had to be some kind of batter. Looking to the boy who was staring at him in a wary way the ANBU muttered.

“She teach you how to make pancakes?” He had to know if this was the boys own doing or if it was truly his wifes own fault for the current state of their kitchen. Iruka shook his head before with a batter covered hand pointed to a book on the counter. Shikaku paid it little mind as he was now aware that Iruka had taken it upon himself to try and make pancakes by himself. Sighing the ANBU shook his head.

“You know Himiko doesn’t want you using the stove like that without her present. I have to agree with her there seeing the state of the floor.” He glanced back down with a hidden smirk beneath his mask.

“Sorry.” It was a timid response from the boy and it garnered the ANBU’s attention.

Shikaku shook his head. “It’s nothing that can’t be fixed Iruka. How about we clean this up and I’ll show you how to make them without making a mess or burning your fingers.”

Iruka stared at him a moment before stating. “I thought you couldn’t cook.”

Shikaku snorted. “It’s pancakes Iruka, not seal work. I think I can manage.”

Iruka nodded with a faint smile and blinked in surprise when the ANBU held out his hands. Looking at the bare hands before him Iruka turned his head up to peer into the man’s masked eyes.

“Give me the bowl kid, I’ll put it in the sink and we can start fresh. Go grab the mop for me.”

Iruka smiled and handed the gooey bowl to the ANBU who was grateful his mask hid his wince from the boy as the batter slopped over his hands. Iruka ran off to fetch the mop as instructed and Shikaku sighed as he placed the messy bowl into the sink before rinsing his hands off. How the boy had managed to make such a mess of things he wasn’t sure, but he was going to make sure that it didn’t happen again and that Himiko didn’t hear of this. She’d have a field day, luckily for him she was still sleeping. He could only hope that his luck would hold out until he’d cleaned the rest of the mess Iruka had made while trying to make breakfast.

“You know you could have come and gotten one of us if you were hungry.” He wiped down the countertop with a rag while speaking to the boy.

Iruka glanced towards the man a moment before returning to his present task of mopping up the floor. He pushed the goop on the floor around silently for a while before stating.

“I wanted to surprise you.”

Shikaku glanced down from the countertops he was cleaning to the boy’s head as Iruka wasn’t presently staring up at him. Smirking beneath his mask he replied.

“Trust me, you surprised me kid. I didn’t even think you’d be out of bed yet let alone trying to make pancakes. It was a nice thought, but your execution was a little off.”

Iruka snorted. “At least I didn’t get any on the ceiling.”

Shikaku chuckled. “True, your making progress.”

Iruka tucked the mop into his arm before asking the ANBU. “Himiko won’t be mad will she?”

Chuckling Shikaku shook his head. “Nah, she’ll be flattered that you wanted to surprise us. The only thing she might not have liked is the idea that you could’ve hurt yourself.”

Iruka scoffed back at the masked man before stating simply. “I know how to make ramen.”

“Cup of ramen.” The ANBU cut in before adding. “That’s a bit different than using a stove Iruka.”

The boy frowned as he resumed mopping up the rest of the batter. “Not really. They’re both hot.”

Chuckling at the boys refusal to be proven wrong, the ANBU let it go for now and with a grimace pulled the half slimed recipe book towards himself. Shaking his head at all the remaining smears of the batter the boy had mistakenly gotten on the page, the ANBU quickly read it before giving a nod.

“Alright. Go get me some eggs Iruka.”

The boy beamed up at him before running over to the fridge to retrieve the necessary items. Shikaku smirked, at least the boy was eager.

 

****************

 

Himiko raised an eyebrow at the sight she came upon. At first saying nothing though she was well aware that her presence was felt by her husband. The man was choosing to ignore her though and it wasn’t a mystery why. The man and the boy at his side were equally dirty, but instead of the dirt and leaves she was used to seeing on the pair there was flour and egg. The batter clinging to them wasn’t all that elusive either. Smirking as she walked further into the room she stated.

“The mighty ANBU taken down by pancakes.”

“Himiko.” Iruka cried as he ran around the counter only to stop before her as he thought better of it. He was covered in the debris from his earlier battles to make pancakes. She smirked down at the boy.

“And his accomplice too.” She added with a smile. Looking back towards her husband she raised a brow.

“What brought this on?”

Shikaku snorted before pointing towards his accomplice. Nodding her head Himiko turned to pay attention to the boy who was beaming up at her. “We made pancakes.” The boy ignored the snort from behind him, though Himiko did not. Giving her husband an indulgent look she asked.

“And where are said pancakes?”

“Don’t.” The man said simply only for him to groan when Iruka went dashing towards the fridge. Himiko couldn’t contain her laughter when the boy came back with a plate laden with pancakes. Way too many for just three people.

“Wow you’ve been busy I see.” She chuckled before glancing back towards her husband with a silent question in her eyes. The man huffed, throwing his dirty arms over his chest in a mock pout before he admitted to her.

“He refused to stop until they tasted right.” The perplexing tone of voice told her that he wasn’t sure what was wrong with the many other pancakes they’d undoubtably made. Laughing at her put out husband she looked back towards Iruka and asked. “Did you eat any?”

Iruka shook his head. “No, I just made sure they tasted right.”

Himiko laughed. “Isn’t that done by eating them?”

Iruka frowned a moment before shaking his head, a small puff of flour leaving his hair. Himiko bit her lip to keep from losing it at the sight the boy made.

“I only ate a corner of the first one before saying if they tasted right or not.”

“And how many times did you have to do that before they were right?”

Iruka was about to answer when he was suddenly cut off by the ANBU on the other side of the counters. “Way too many. I doubt we’ll have to worry about feeding him the rest of the day.” 

Iruka rolled his eyes at the man before looking back towards the man’s wife. “It was a lot, but that’s okay you can eat them. They taste really good.”

Himiko smiled down at the boy. “I’ll make sure I do...Now why don’t you go get in the shower and clean up a bit?”

Iruka nodded his head, sending another puff of flour about the air as he turned and placed the plate of pancakes onto the counter before dashing off to do just that. Himiko waited until she was sure Iruka was gone to turn to her husband with a smirk.

“Not a word.” The man grumbled. 

“I think it’s cute.”

“That was four and I asked for none.” He muttered sourly as he turned to try and scrape some of the dried batter off of himself into the sink. Laughter had him glaring down at his hands before arms wrapped around his chest to hug him. He sighed as he felt his wife lean against him.

“He’s a menace when he’s stubborn.”

His wife’s gentle laughter filtered through his back.

“He’s a child, they’re all like that.”

Shaking his head Shikaku muttered. “I’m not sure I’ll ever be ready for one of our own if that is the case. Can’t we adopt one that is past that phase?”

Himiko pulled back and for a moment Shikaku feared he’d upset her only to wince when she smacked his shoulder playfully. “You haven’t grown out of that phase yet so I’m going to say no.” She laughed. “Besides I thought you weren’t ready to be a dad just yet?”

He sighed as he twisted about, pulling her back to him. “I’m not sure I’ll ever be ready Himiko, but it is what it is. If there’s one thing I’ve learned about children it’s that they keep you on your toes.”

Himiko smiled. “Then it should be easy for you.” She stated calmly before giving him an adoring look. “Your ANBU after all, surely a child couldn’t down you when missing nin’s cant.”

He glared at her, but the look was lost on her and he knew it. They both knew it, which was probably why she was stifling her giggles by laying her head on his chest. “Your a mess.” She stammered out between laughs.

“Thanks. I’m aware.”

Himiko pulled back from him a wry smirk on her face. “Go take a shower, I’ll finish cleaning this all up and make us some actual food.” She glanced towards the plate of pancakes. “There’s more in the fridge aren’t there.”

“A lot more.” The man admitted. 

Nodding her head Himiko suggested. “Well I suppose we can feed some to the deer.”

Shikaku snorted. “I’m sure they’d love that.”

“Iruka would too.” She added.

Shikaku shook his head. “Fine. He can feed some pancakes to the deer, but not many. The last thing I need is them getting sick because he decides they like them better than their feed.”

Himiko chuckled. “I’m sure he’ll be happy to know that he’s going to make new friends with them.”

Rolling his eyes at his wife the ANBU headed out of the kitchen to go and seek out his own shower, with any luck he could be rid of the dredges of batter clinging to his form. He was going to have to think up something to get even with Kakashi for this. Lord knew that Iruka would tell the teen about their little adventure into making pancakes and it was only fair that he have something on stand by for when the teen opened his mouth.  If he was really lucky maybe he could get something good out of Iruka about the teen, that was always the best motivator after all. Embarrassment was worth more than gold sometimes. Chuckling to himself as he walked into his bedroom, the ANBU shut his door before taking off his mask. He grimaced at the sight of the pancake batter smeared onto it. Ibiki would have a heart attack if he saw it, a wry grin came to his face before he shook himself from the pleasant thoughts. He’d clean it after his own shower, he couldn’t trust his wife to keep Iruka out of trouble for that long. More than likely she’d find something amusing for the pair of them and totally insurffering to him. Sometimes he wondered if it would be worse to have a house full of children or have a houseful of children with his wife, he loved Himiko, but she had a way about her that tended to put the fear of god into anyone who crossed her. Giving her time with someone like Iruka couldn’t be good for himself, let alone their house. He quickly disrobed and jumped into the shower, the hot water felt heavenly and the man slumped against the tile. He supposed a few extra minutes wouldn’t hurt.

 

**********************

 

Iruka giggled as the deer nibbled at his fingers trying to get every last niblet of pancake from him. He looked over his shoulder to Himiko who winked at him. The pre-genin easily got another pancake from the small pouch he’d put the treats in and held it up for the next deer to start eating. They were definitely fans of the pancakes and Iruka couldn’t wait to tell Wolf all about that. He was sure that the ANBU wouldn’t know that deer liked pancakes as much as they apparently did.

“We should make more tomorrow.” 

Himiko’s laughter confused the boy, but he shrugged and continued feeding the deer. He was sure that he could manage to make the pancakes on his own tomorrow. He wouldn’t need Raccoon or Himiko’s help. Giving a smile to the deer pulling at the treat in his hand Iruka wondered how many pancakes a deer could eat. Raccoon had a lot of deer, he better make extra tomorrow morning.

 


	62. A dirt filled determination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iruka has decided that the best way to get himself sent home is to be a little shit, too bad he forgot who he's dealing with. When he makes an intriguing discovery while searching for a missing weapon the boy shows just how stubborn he truly is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay another chapter. This was fun to write, but I'm super excited for the upcoming chapters as the plot has thickened mwhahahaahahhaa. So enjoy the cute fluffiness while you can, you hath been warned. 
> 
> Also wanted to thank all of you who have continuously supported this work, it means a lot to me to come back every week to wonderful readers like you guys. I love reading your comments so keep them coming and I'll keep putting out chapter after chapter after chapter. Don't worry I do have an ending planned, it's just a ways off right now. So the good news is that you guys will get plenty more chapters before this is through. Enjoy!

For the next couple days Iruka pushed all the buttons he could, he knew it was a bit mean to pester Himiko and Raccoon. He just couldn’t help it though, he wanted to go home and if there was one thing a kid Iruka’s age knew it was how to irritate adults. He still hadn’t won a game against Himiko though and no matter what else he did to pester them she refused to allow him to leave until he managed that. Raccoon wasn’t on board though, after waking up to find his kitchen in as much of a disaster as the day previous and a trail of batter leading out back he’d left for the afternoon. Himiko had said he had ANBU business, but Iruka was pretty sure the man needed time to get over the fact that not only had he managed to make pancakes by himself, but that he’d started feeding the deer pancakes as well. When the ANBU returned later that day he’d sat the Iruka down and explained that although the deer most likely loved the pancakes it wasn’t exactly in their diet and he shouldn’t feed them anymore pancakes and to please ask for help next time. Iruka had laughed and nodded along, leaving little to the imagination that the kid was going to just do what he wanted. Himiko was a good sport about it, she was under the assumption that this was good training for her husband for when they had children. Needless to say Shikaku was not amused. After the pancake debacle Iruka spent the majority of this time flinging weapons at tree’s, helping Himiko make food, losing at shoji, and finding new ways to irritate Raccoon. He was determined to be released into his own home, but for some reason Raccoon wasn’t giving in.

 

Iruka flung the kunai and smirked when it hit the tree which had become his target for the day. The pick marks up and down it’s trunk showed of the abuse it had already endured because of the pre-genin. Lifting up another kunai Iruka launched it towards the tree only for it to go sailing past it.

“Damn it.”

Iruka scowled as he went to go and search for the weapon. Wolf had ingrained in him through way too many torturous session’s never to lose his weapons. So he trudged past the tree, pulling out the two kunai that had managed to land a hit on it and continued further into the woods to search for the missing kunai. They weren’t his, Himiko had given him a small weapons pouch so he could practice and in the process give her and Raccoon a break from his energy. Scowling through the underbrush he looked for the glint of metal, but found nothing. Sighing he continued forward, pushing bushes this way and that in an attempt to see where the weapon might have landed. Still the weapon eluded him, just as he was about to give up and find a way to apologize for losing one of Himiko’s weapons he came to a halt. A small ravene split part of the woods, it wasn’t overly deep. Just enough to make it large enough for someone not to be able to jump over without the aid of chakra and deep enough for an adult to have trouble scaling it without skill. Iruka sighed when he saw the weapon laying at the bottom of the muddy pit.

“Wonderful...They’re gonna kill me.” He groused as he stared down at the weapon. He couldn’t very well turn back and explain that he’d managed to overshoot the tree and get the weapon in the bottom of a muddy pit. He was going to be a genin soon and that meant he had to handle things on his own. With a nod to himself, Iruka took a deep breath and inched closer to the edge of the small ravene. Pebbles skittered down the side of the steep embankment, but Iruka ignored the subtle warnings of the cliffside in favor of trying to find an easy way down. One step too many and he got the easiest way. Grimacing as he tumbled down the embankment Iruka let out a Oomph as he crashed to the ground below. Spitting out the dirt that he’d managed to get in his mouth, the boy leveraged himself up and looked around. He was indeed in the ravine now. Smirking to himself on his less than subtle entrance, he shrugged and twisted about to see where the weapon might have gotten too. He found it just a few feet away and tucked it back into the weapons pouch at his side. Looking up Iruka blinked.

“That’s not good.”

Tilting his head this way and that the pre-genin knew that climbing back up the embankment wasn’t going to be an easy feet. Sighing he walked forward and began what he knew was going to be a dirty job. His fingers clung to weeds and dirt as he tried to scale the side of the embankment only to slip a few feet up and slide back down on his knees in the mud. Grimacing at the tacky cold mud clinging to him now, Iruka stood back up and swatted at the accumulating dirt on himself before looking back up. The tracks from where he’d managed to climb showed how far he’d gotten before the muddy hillside had collapsed and forced him back down into the pit. Not far. 

Sighing Iruka glanced around the pit to see if there was a better area to try climbing, the one side had more rocks, but they looked sharp. Iruka ruled that out because sliding back down that on his knees was not something he wanted to do. The other side was just as muddy as the one he’d failed to scale before and the last side had an overhang, the grass and dirt from the above landscape leaving a shelf over part of the hole he was in. There was no climbing that. Looking between the two muddy sides of the hole Iruka shrugged and made his way over to the one he hadn’t yet failed to climb. 

Giving himself an encouraging nod the pre-genin ran the last few feet and jumped before scrabbling to hold onto the weeds and dig his fingers into the moist dirt. He managed to get farther than he had previously, but in the end he still slid back down into the pit. Sitting on his knee’s he stared up at the muddy hillside that refused to allow him to leave.

“Well at least I got the Kunai.” He looked around him once more to double check that there wasn’t an easier path. There wasn’t. Sighing he sat back on his heels and mulled over his options. He could continue to try climbing the hillside and fail. Or he could wait for Himiko and Raccoon to come looking for him. He winced at the thought of the ANBU finding him stuck in a hole just a few days after he’d been released from the hospital. Shaking his head Iruka got to his feet and took a deep breath.

“I can do this.”

Running towards the hill, Iruka jumped.

 

**************************

 

Himiko smirked as she moved the piece forward only for her husband to snort.

“You can’t go easy on me can you?”

“You’ll never learn if I do that.” She smiled back at him.

Rolling his eyes Shikaku couldn’t help, but point out. “I’m ANBU I have enough challenges in my life.”

Himiko laughed. “And who’s fault is that?”

“The hokage’s.”

Himiko shook her head fighting against the urge to laugh. It was as she waited for her husband to move his next piece that she registered that the small noises of weapons hitting a tree had gone silent. Sighing she stood and waved off her husbands look.

“Play your piece I’m just going to check on Iruka and make sure he’s not trying to feed the deer again.” She laughed as she walked away.

“He’s going to make them sick if he does.” The ANBU muttered.

“He means well.”

“People always do, but I don’t want my herd becoming obese because a pre-genin fed them pancakes for a week.”

His wife’s laughter radiated down the hall, shaking his head Shikaku moved his piece one way before retracting it and moving it another. Nodding to himself he gazed at the board trying to figure out what his wife might do next. It was hard to figure out her motives half the time and this was no different. He hadn’t a clue as to what piece she might choose to move or where. His head came up to ask her the probability of him winning when he heard her return only for her to cut him off.

“He’s gone.”

Shikaku sighed. “I’m gonna kill him.” Rising from his kneeling position he stalked forward and followed after his wife towards the backyard.

“He’s not with the deer, I already checked. The gates locked still.”

Shikaku nodded his head.

“There’s marks on the tree he was using as target practice, but no weapons.”

That stilled the ANBU just as they reached the back porch. “Ah.”

Himiko twisted around a frown on her face. “What?”

“He probably missed the tree and went to look for the weapon. Wolf kinda imbued it into that kids skull never to lose his weapons.”

Himiko put her hands on her hips with a very irritated look in place. Shikaku shrugged.

“It worked.”

“And now he’s out there searching for a weapon.” She waved her hand towards the expanse of forest that made up their backyard.

“He’ll be fine, there’s nothing out there that’s dangerous. C’mon we can round up the kid and then you can torture him with another rousing game of Shoji.”

She snorted. “You just want him to take your place.”

“Pretty much.” The ANBU admitted with a teasing note to his voice.

Himiko elbowed him. “Why did I marry you?”

“Because you love me?”

“No...That can’t be it.” She shook her head as she walked ahead of him.

Scowling after his wife the ANBU shook his head and muttered. “Sometimes I forget how taciturn you can be.”

She laughed without turning around. “Right back at you babe.”

Snorting at the endearment the ANBU caught up with Himiko and the pair walked side by side, looking for any hints of where the boy might have gone. He couldn’t have gone far, the tree he’d been using for practice was already ten feet behind them. Still there was no sign of the boy and a small amount of concern was beginning to wrap its way around his spine. It was only another three feet before the pair stopped, their gazes flitting downwards at the small ravine that split a part of the woods into a deep mud filled hole. Both of them sighed.

“Are you alright?”

Iruka twisted about and smiled up at them giving a wave with a mud covered arm. “Hey.”

Himiko sighed. “Iruka are you alright?”

The boy nodded his head before pulling out a muddy kunai from his equally muddy weapons pouch. “I found it.”

Himiko smirked at the boys apparent enthusiasm for having found the missing weapon. “That’s good honey, but you also managed to get stuck in a hole didn’t you?”

Iruka glanced around himself before looking back up at the adults. “I’m good.”

Shikaku snorted. “Then by all means climb out.” He egged the boy.

Himiko shot him an irritated look before smiling down at Iruka. “It’s okay sweetie, my adoring husband here will help you.” She elbowed him hard earning a grunt from the man as her elbow connected with his ribs. Sighing Shikaku was about to do just that when Iruka shook his head.

“I can do it.”

Sighing the ANBU shook his head. “Kid you really can’t, not if those tread marks are anything to go by.”

Iruka glanced towards the deep furrows in the mud he’d managed to carve out while trying to escape the mud pit.

“I can do it.” He said with a frown.

Smirking beneath his mask at the stubborn boys refusal for help he nodded his head. “Alright then.” Ignoring his glowering wife, he sat down on the edge of the embankment and waved a hand. “Knock yourself out kid.”

Iruka beamed up at him before turning to continue his attempts to escape. Himiko smacked her husband upside the head.

“Don’t you dare leave him in there and you better get him clean.”

She stalked off back towards the house and smiled to herself when she heard her husband call back. “Yes dear.” Followed shortly by. “ Kid you better figure this out, your getting me in trouble here.”

Iruka voice shot back. “How? Your not doing anything?” The series of huffs and puffs from the boy as he struggled to climb while talking made her shake her head. She’d leave them to sort it all out and in the meantime she’d make something warm because she had no doubt that Iruka would be in need of some food after his many attempts to climb the embankment.

 

****************

 

Shikaku watched as Iruka continued to slide down the hillside over and over again, it was clear the boy was getting tired after all of his attempts. He was practically bathed in mud by now and although amusing his wifes threat still rang in his head.

“Alright I think that’s enough for one day. I can always throw you back down there for you to try again tomorrow.”

Iruka glanced up from where he was sitting in the mud. “You’d throw me back down here?”

Chuckling the ANBU shook his head. “Not what I meant kid.” The ANBU got to his feet and prepared to jump the small distance into the hole to retrieve the boy when Iruka shouted back at him.

“NO, I can do it.”

Sighing the ANBU shook his head. “I really don’t think you can at this point kid, your exhausted and in serious need of a bath.”

Iruka glared back at the ANBU. “So.”

“So, Himiko is going to string me up by my ears if I leave you like this. You can practice your climbing skills another time alright?”

Iruka shook his head. “No...If-If this happened out on a mission I don’t get a do over there right?”

Shikaku inwardly cursed when the boy said that. “Right.” He muttered.

“So...I shouldn’t get out until I get myself out.”

Looking towards the sky Shikaku muttered. “Kid I applaud your dedication and all that, but you really don’t understand the position your putting me in with Himiko.”

“What position?”

Sighing the ANBU replied. “Not the good kind, now would you let me help you?”

“No.”

Shikaku slumped against a nearby tree and muttered to himself. “I’m going to get banned from my own bed tonight...Or the next week depending on if we even come home tonight.” He stared down into the hole at the pre-genin struggling to climb up the muddy hillside. Shaking his head a wry grin came to his face as he watched the determined boy refuse to give in or accept a handout in the face of the challenge before him.

‘Kakashi you’re gonna be proud of this kid when you get back.’

 


	63. Getting down and dirty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just as promised Shikaku has thrown Iruka back into the mud pit, however the ANBU wasn't anticipating what would result because of that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh you people are so lucky that I love you, because right now I'm hacking up my lungs and running a fever and yet I have posted for your enjoyment. I didn't get a new chapter written this week, but hey once again your lucky that I wrote ahead. So I hope you all enjoy this chapter and I apologize now if I'm late in responding to your comments, Imma gonna go hack up my lungs now.

 

 

Shikaku sighed as he carried an absolutely beat Iruka back towards his house, the poor kid hadn’t managed to escape the hole. Instead he’d continued to try climbing and otherwise attempting to get leverage enough to escape only to exhaust himself to the point where Shikaku had to step in. Once he’d gotten the mud ridden child out of the hole, he hadn’t been surprised for the kid to fall over. His body had long since gone past his limits and the kid was out like a light not a few minutes later as Shikaku had tried in vain to get the kid moving. So here he was walking back towards his house well aware of how he must look while carrying Iruka. Himiko was going to skin him alive. 

 

Idly he wondered if this meant that Iruka would be too tired to cause a ruckus tomorrow, though he sincerely doubted it. The kid seemed to have a knack for recharging himself and going off on another one of his adventures. Coming to the door that lead to inside Shikaku paused and looked down at himself. Iruka had slumped against him when he’d jumped down into the hole. At the time he’d only gotten the bottom of his feet muddy, but as soon as the kid touched him it was game over. Now he was just barely less covered in muck than the boy he was carrying. 

 

Sighing at the prospect of parading mud around his own house, the ANBU stared forlornly at the door a moment before walking away. They had a wash rack just around the corner and although the water was sure to be frigid it at the very least would clean them. So juggling the pre-genin in his arms he walked around to where the tap was and gently settled Iruka down on the ground. He jostled the boy a bit, but Iruka barely made a sound and refused to even try to move from his prying fingers.

“Kid you are not winning points with me.” Shaking his head the ANBU glanced up towards the tap.

He had a couple choices really, he could risk getting mud all around the house just to avoid the frigid water. He could wash just himself off since it appeared he’d be carrying Iruka inside anyways, or he could wash the both of them. Despite the fact that it could be considered mean, he really liked the last idea. The kid had been pushing boundaries since he arrived, not that Shikaku faulted him for that. He had no doubt that his “acting out” was simply because Kakashi wasn’t around and he wasn’t yet allowed back home. Still he wasn’t about to take anymore guff from the kid, so with little remorse he reached out and turned the spicket. 

 

The ice cold water that came spraying out of the spout made his body tense, but the indignant squawk he got from the pre-genin at his feet was worth it. Smirking beneath his mask he called out.

“Morning sunshine.”

Iruka sputtered as he crab walked backwards away from the cold spray of water, shaking his head as he went. Flipping his hair out of his eyes the boy glared up at the ANBU.

“Why’d you do that?”

Shikaku snorted. “Because your filthy, I’m filthy and Himiko would kill us both and feed our remains to the deer before letting us get away with tracking so much filth into the house.”

Iruka was still glaring at the ANBU as he sat on the ground in a mix of muck and water before he finally said.

“The deer wouldn’t eat us.”

Shikaku smirked to himself. “So sure?”

Iruka huffed. “They’re herbavores.”

Shikaku laughed. “I think you mean herbivores kid and yeah they are, but you think Himiko couldn’t convince them to give us a taste?”

That stalled the boy a moment before he shook his head.

“Smart kid, now get over here so we can wash up and get inside.”

“It’s cold.”

“I know.” Came the bland reply from the ANBU as he continued to stare after the boy, prepared for if the boy tried to make a break for it.

“I just got out of the hospital because I was in cold water.”

Shikaku chuckled. “No you just got out of the hospital because you were in a landslide, the fact that the water was cold has nothing to do with the fact that you nearly drowned. Now get over here, we can warm you up once we get inside. Your in no danger of hypothermia.”

Iruka sighed, but dutifully got to his feet grimacing as the sludge which had begun to dry on him crackled, the parts where the water had hit him revitalizing parts of the sludge to where it slopped off of him. 

“Gross.”

Shikaku laughed. “Your telling me kid. Come on sooner your clean the sooner you can go inside.”

Nodding his head Iruka walked over to the ANBU all the while giving the spout which was spraying ice cold water a wide berth. The ANBU in question rolled his eyes before grabbing the boy by the shoulder and forcing him under the spray. You would think he was skinning a cat by the noises Iruka made as he scrambled against his hold, it didn’t work of course. Shikaku simply held onto the boy while he clawed at him in a vain attempt to get loose. Shaking his head the masked man got the worst of the sludge and caked on dirt off of the boy before releasing him. 

 

Iruka stumbled away shivering as he leaned against the side of the house. Ignoring the horrified look on the boys face, Shikaku rinsed himself down with only a precursory shudder. Once he was clean enough to gain admittance to his own house did he shut off the spigot and motion for Iruka to follow after him. The boy was shivering, but he’d fix that soon enough. Coming to the door once more Shikaku froze, Iruka stopping just beside him before muttering.

“She looks mad.”

“Yeah...She does doesn’t she.”

Himiko glared at her husband before looking down at Iruka who was dripping wet and shivering.

“What did you do to him?”

Sighing Shikaku was about to try and plead his case when Iruka spoke up.

“He washed me off in really cold water so we wouldn’t get mud all over the house cause he thought you’d be mad...You look mad anyways.” He said with a confused tilt to his voice.

Himiko closed her eyes a moment before reaching up to pinch the bridge of her nose in frustration.

“I am mad Iruka, not at you.” She tacked on carefully. Letting her arm drop back down as she opened her eyes she sent a glare towards her husband. “Go get him a towel.” Her tone was clipped and promised untold pain should he try to escape her now. Shikaku sighed, but nodded his head as he walked past the irate woman. Iruka watched the adults a moment before questioning.

“Why are you mad?”

Himiko smiled gently towards him. “You could get sick again because my idiot of a husband decided that getting mud in the house was worse than washing you with cold water.”

“So your mad that he tried to not make you mad?”

She laughed and shook her head. “Oh honey, it’s not so simple.”

“Seems like it to me.” Shikaku muttered as he walked past his glaring wife to wrap a towel around the boy. Iruka smiled up at him as he snuggled into the large cloth.

“I couldn’t get out of the hole.” He managed to say while wrapped head to toe in the warm cloth. Himiko smiled back at him.

“That’s alright, you're still learning.”

Iruka shook his head. “It was too muddy and I couldn’t get a good grip.”

She nodded placatingly as if she understood his grief, Iruka glanced back towards Raccoon before asking.

“So are you really going to throw me back into the hole tomorrow?”

Shikaku looked up towards the sky at the boys poor choice in both timing and words.

“I’m sorry what did he just say?”

“Raccoon said he’d throw me back into the hole tomorrow.”

Himiko’s glare was lost on her husband as he continued to look anywhere, but at her. His hand which had been resting on the boys shoulder tightened just a bit as he grumbled out.

“Thanks for that kid.”

Iruka tilted his head back to stare up at the ANBU a slight frown on his face before he replied.

“You’re welcome.”

Himiko snorted at the boys reply before motioning for Iruka to come to her. The boy didn’t immediately go to her, he stared back Raccoon first before pulling away. The ANBU let him go easily enough and once he was within range did Himiko wrap her arms around him, pulling him in close to her warm body. Iruka smiled against her as he soaked up her warmth, it was times like these that he was really grateful for having been stumbled upon by Wolf. He’d missed having people to hold him.

“Himiko.”

“Hmm?”

“Can Raccoon throw me back in the hole tomorrow, but maybe we don’t clean up from the spout...It’s cold.”

Himiko glanced down at the top of the boys head in confusion. “You want him to throw you back in the hole?” The disbelief was plain to hear.

Iruka pulled back just far enough to smile up at her. “I want to learn how to get out on my own.”

Himiko shot a look behind the boy to see her husband just shaking his head. Smirking she looked back down to the boys eager face. “Sure he can.” By the noise her husband made she was sure that this was punishment enough for being so careless with using the cold water on the kid. “You two can go and practice all day if you need.” She shot a smile towards the ANBU silently begging him to argue.

If there was one thing that the man had learned after being married to Himiko for so long it was how to pick his battles. He bowed out gracefully this time by simply saying.

“Himiko can just leave us some clean clothes on the porch and we’ll clean our feet before going in to get properly washed up.”

Himiko smiled at her husband. “Sure.”

Shikaku smiled beneath his mask, he knew this wasn’t the end of their tiff about the boy. But at least he’d managed to save face in front of the kid and he wouldn’t have to worry about Iruka reporting anything too embarrassing back to Kakashi.

“Why don’t we get you warmed up and into some clean cloths then.”

Iruka nodded to Himiko before following her inside, Shikaku glanced back towards the forest where they’d been previously battling a mud pit and sighed. Tomorrow was going to be interesting, he wondered if he could get away with throwing in a log or something for the kid to use as a tool. He really didn’t want to spend the whole day watching the kid become a mud monster again, no matter how amusing it was.

 

***********************

 

“I once threw mud at my dad.”

Shikaku straightened his posture instantly upon hearing the boy say something in relation to his family. Iruka didn’t talk about them often and with what they’d learned thus far it was important to listen into whatever the boy was willing to give up.

“You did?”

Iruka was still in the mud pit, but wasn’t actively trying to escape. He was taking a break and just sitting in a small pool of mud. 

“Yeah.” Iruka nodded as he weighed a small pool of mud in his hand. “I just picked up some mud and threw it at his head.”

“Why?”

Iruka shrugged. “Cause he made me mad...I can’t even remember what he did to make me mad at him, but I threw the mud.” Iruka smirked.

“How’d that go for you?” Shikaku asked with mirth in his voice.

“Not well.” Iruka shook his head a frown on his face as he let the mud slip through his fingers. Looking up to see the ANBU peering down at him the boy smirked. “He grounded me.”

Shikaku snorted, a simple punishment really.

“Then a week later he threw me in a pig trough.”

Shikaku laughed. “What?”

Iruka nodded. “He didn’t believe in letting people know when they were really going to be punished. So he’d do the ‘your grounded’ thing and then I’d have to worry about what else he was going to do...The pigs were kinda nice though.”

Shikaku  shook his head. “I think that was because you were covered in their food kid.”

Iruka smiled up at him. “Still dad didn’t know what to make of it when he saw me actually laughing at my punishment...And I think mom yelled at him.”

That prompted a snort from the ANBU. Kunoichi weren’t people to be messed with and kami have mercy if you messed with a kunoichi’s child. He was sure that Iruka’s father had been more than sorry to return their kid home after throwing him into a pig trough.

“What about your mom?” He prompted.

“Hmm?”

“How would she punish you?”

Iruka sighed. “She didn’t push me into pig troughs.” The boy stated as if that was a piece of information the ANBU needed. “She...She held me.”

Shikaku tilted his head intrigued. “She held you as a punishment?”

Iruka smirked. “She’d just hold me and tell me that I didn’t need to be bad for them to love me. That it was okay and that she wasn’t mad.” 

Iruka looked down into his lap as if something he had said bothered him. Shikaku frowned as he watched the boy seemingly close himself off once more.

“They loved you kid.”

Iruka nodded his head. “I know.” It was a bare whisper, but Shikaku heard it regardless. “I wish they were still here.”

“I know kid.”

Iruka was silent as he sat in the mud, his fingers playing in the muck as he thought about his family. It seemed like ages since he’d remembered something other than that horrible night when he’d lost them. It was an odd thing to think about how he had new people in his life who took care of him now, people who loved him. Maybe not in the same way that his parents had loved him, but there was no doubting that Wolf, Raccoon, and Himiko loved him. There were people in his life now that he’d never thought to have, friends and a weird mish mash of family stitched together in a disarray of people from all different walks of life. 

 

Looking back up towards the ANBU who had silently been watching over him while he had attempted to escape the mud pit, Iruka watched the man a moment before slinging a large glop of mud. Shikaku felt and heard the splat of the mud making contact, the kid had good aim when his weapon wasn’t made of steel it seemed. Looking down at his mud splattered chest the man sighed.

“Your going to regret that.”

Iruka laughed as if he wasn’t the least bit concerned. “You don’t have pigs, I’m safe.”

Shikaku snorted. “I have deer, lots and lots of deer.”

Iruka frowned. “So? They like me.”

Shikaku laughed as he stood, shaking his head as he wiped the muck from himself. Peering down into the hole the ANBU remarked.

“You’ve got a lot to learn kid, but I’ll be happy to teach you. How about we start with you helping me muck out the stable.”

“Stable?”

“Mmhmm it’s for the sick deer, trust me when I say it’s a lot worse than a pig trough.”

Iruka pouted up at the ANBU. “What’s muck out mean?”

Shikaku laughed, he was going to make this kid think twice about throwing mud at him again. That was for sure.


	64. A friendly afternoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iruka gets to spend some time with his friends for the first time since the landslide and has a serious conversation with Himiko.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY GOD I'M SO SORRY I'M LATE. well technically it's still Monday, but I swear I didn't mean to forget. I got caught up with the work we we're doing on my room today and poof my brain conveniently forgot to remind me that it was in fact Monday which is my posting day. So I'm so so sorry. I hope that you can forgive me :)
> 
> Thanks again to all of you out there reading every week and those who write into me and tell me how much you enjoy the work. It really makes my day. Also you should enjoy the cuteness while you can because soon the plot is going to snap everyone back to reality mwhaahahahaha.

 

 

Iruka gave a beaming smile as he waved to his friends, it was the first time that he was getting to see them since they’d all been caught in the landslide. Kotetsu was balancing precariously on a set of crutches, his balance might have been better had Izumo not been harassing him and making the boy overcompensate to keep his balance. Once Izumo caught sight of Iruka he moved away and let Kotetsu take a breath of relief as the boy waved just as energetically at Iruka as Iruka had done towards them. Iruka laughed when Izumo practically tackled him into a hug, but the hug was a rouse as soon enough he heard his friend whisper in his ear while they embraced.

“He really sucks on those things.”

Iruka giggled as he glanced over his friends shoulder to see Kotetsu giving them a curious look. Unaware that Izumo was mocking him and his uncoordinated limbs. Iruka pulled away from Izumo and walked over to his stumbling friend.

“That doesn’t look fun.”

Kotetsu shook his head. “Dad had me under house arrest cause he thought I’d break my neck on them.”

“You probably will.” Came the sour reply from the last member of the group. Mizuki had tagged along, but thus far hadn’t been good company. Izumo shot him a glare while Kotetsu sighed. Iruka glanced between all of his friends in confusion.

“What’s going on?”

“He’s being an ass.” Izumo shouted only to wince when a series of adults walking around them scowled at him for his language. Tempering his voice a bit, Izumo muttered.

“He’s being an ass.” He shot Mizuki a glare. “Again.” Izumo ended.

Mizuki rolled his eyes at the boys embarrassment for being overheard cursing. Kotetsu shot him a warning look before turning his attention back towards Iruka.

“It’s been a little tense and we had no idea where you got off too. Izumo went to your place, but you-”

“I’m staying with...With someone.”

Izumo’s eyes lit up with excitement before he shouted. “Your staying with an ANBU aren’t you!”

Iruka hunched over a bit at the loudness in his friends voice before waving a hand at Izumo to shut him up.

“Shhh not so loud.” Iruka peered around the area to make sure no one had overheard his overzealous friends words.

“Idiot.”

The boys glanced over towards Mizuki once more who was looking irritated as usual. The boy took their attention on him as a means to say what he wanted.

“He’s not staying with ANBU, there are rules dumbass.”

Izumo was torn between yelling back at Mizuki and defending the fact that Iruka knew ANBU and Mizuki didn’t. He was prevented from putting his foot in his mouth by Iruka.

“There’s a lot of rules, but I-I am staying with one.”

The trio stared back at him in shock. Izumo’s mouth hung open in shock while Mizuki had a pinched expression on his face at once more being called out for something he didn’t know. Kotetsu smirked at him as if he was in on some secret joke, but didn’t say a word about it. 

“Y-You really are?” Izumo stammered gleefully.

Iruka blushed as he nodded. “It was Wolf’s idea...Normally he’d just check in on me from time to time, but he had a mission and he didn’t like leaving me alone I guess.” Iruka smirked a bit to himself. “So he had me stay with Raccoon while he’s gone.”

“So your ANBU arranged it so you could stay with another ANBU while he was away?” Mizuki skeptically asked.

Iruka nodded. “I know both of them and Raccoon’s wife. They’re really nice, but I’d like to go back to my apartment. They wont let me though because Wolf probably told them not too.” He pouted.

“That’s so cool though!” Izumo shouted once more, earning him more passing glares from the adults in the village as they stood in the middle of a road.

Iruka and Kotetsu chuckled at their friends enthusiasm.

“There’s no way they’d allow that. The hokage wouldn’t allow that.” Mizuki exclaimed with a scowl.

Iruka shrugged at his friend, unsure what the boys problem was. It wasn’t as if he’d wanted to stay with Raccoon and Himiko. Though they were nice and he loved them, he did miss his own home. He’d had no say in all of it, Wolf had orchestrated everything.

Kotetsu sighed as he saw where this was bound to go, Mizuki had a knack for trying to prove he was right even when he was very clearly not. So instead of arguing with the boy around in circles, Kotetsu asked his friend.

“Can you call them? Whoever you’re staying with?”

Iruka blinked at his friend at the odd request. “Call them?”

Kotetsu nodded, but was cut off by Izumo. “Yeah we want to meet them.”

Iruka smiled at the boy. “You already did. Raccoon was in my hospital room and he came and got you to leave remember?”

Izumo’s broad smile seemed to grow as he did remember the ANBU who he’d talked to while they were all cooped up in the hospital. “Sweet.”

Kotetsu smirked at Izumo before looking back towards Iruka. “So you know his wife too?”

Iruka nodded. “Yeah, she’s real nice. She’s got a temper though...Or at least that’s what everyone says.” He shrugged. “I don’t really know how bad of one cause she’s never used it against me.”

Mizuki snorted. “Of course not, you're a goody toe shoes.”

Iruka tilted his head. “I threw mud at Raccoon yesterday.”

Izumo burst out laughing. “Did you hit him?”

“Of course he didn’t hit him, he’s ANBU.” Mizuki scowled after the boy.

Izumo slumped a bit at his fun being ruined only to brighten considerably when Iruka nodded his head and touched his chest.

“I got him right on his armor. He doused me in cold water in return though.” The boy shuddered as if remembering the temperature of the cold water the ANBU had used in retaliation.

“No way, you hit an ANBU!” Izumo threw his hand up in the air in a punch. “That’s so awesome.”

Mizuki snorted. “He got lucky, there’s no way you could hit him if he was actually on guard.”

Iruka nodded to that. “ He’s wicked fast. We we’re just talking though so I was able to throw the mud. I think he found in amusing.”

Kotetsu smiled and ducked his head a bit. That sounded like the man he’d talked too in his hospital room, most adults would have read him the riot act like his father was going to do. Raccoon had just started a game with him to keep him occupied and make sure he obeyed the nurses.

“Hey I have an idea.”

“Doubtful.” Came from the sullen boy skulking on the sidelines.

Izumo shot a glare back towards Mizuki before ignoring him in favor of saying. “You should totally take us back with you so we can say hi.”

Iruka laughed. “Raccoon would kill me...And his wife would too.”

Izumo pouted. “But c’mon it sounds so cool.”

Iruka snorted. “They’re normal people Izumo.”

The boy shook his head before directing his finger towards Iruka. “He’s ANBU, that’s anything but normal.”

Iruka had to give that one to him. Sighing he shook his head. “I really can't.”

“Cause they have rules.” Mizuki cut in with a edge to his voice directed towards Izumo.

Iruka gave his friend a sympathizing smile. “They do.”

Mizuki smirked to himself as he leveled a smug look at Izumo. The boy scowled back, the two locked in a battle of wills with their eyes. Kotetsu sighed as he watched his best friend battle it out with Mizuki, he left them too it.

“So how long are you with them?”

Iruka sighed and shook his head. “Don’t know. Until Wolf gets back? Raccoon’s wife said that if I could beat her at shoji she’d let me go home.”

“Well there you go.” Kotetsu smiled back at him encouragingly. The two of them had played a few games during recess at school.

Iruka shook his head. “She’s a tactician.”

Kotetsu’s eyes widened. “Oh.”

Iruka nodded. “She won last night. 103 to 5.”

Kotetsu winced in sympathy to his friends plight. “Well at least they’re nice right?”

Iruka smiled knowingly at his friend. “At least their nice.” He agreed with a smile and nod.

 

*****************

“I’m back!” Iruka shouted as he ran into the house, his sandals already left outside as he’d managed to get filthy tumbling with Izumo.

“That’s good dear, take off your sandals.”

“Already did.” Iruka rounded the corner and smiled at Himiko as she sat reading on the couch. She glanced up from her book only for her eyes to widen.

“Oh.”

Iruka smiled back at her. “We trained.” He said chipperly.

Himiko chuckled. “I can see that, why don’t you wash up. Raccoon should be home in a few hours and in the meantime you can help me prepare dinner.”

Iruka nodded and raced off to clean himself up so that he could help her. Thirty minutes later the boy ran down the hallway and entered the kitchen to see Himiko cutting up vegetables.  She glanced towards him before directing him.

“Get the stool and you can help cut these up.”

Iruka nodded and raced towards a lonely corner of the room where a single stool sat. It was mostly for Himiko to use when getting into the higher cupboards that Raccoon liked to stash things in, but it worked well for Iruka. Once the stool was situated and he’d perched himself on top he accepted the sharp knife from the woman and carefully began dicing up the vegetables she left in a pile for him.

“So how were your friends?” She asked offhandedly. 

“Good. Well Kotetsu is having a hard time balancing with the crutches.” Iruka smirked up at her.

She gave him a reproachful look.

“Be nice. I’m sure it's hard enough to have to tag along with you lot and not be able to participate.”

Iruka laughed and shook his head causing Himiko to widen her eyes in shock to the boys callous response.

“He was being the narrator. He called out what we were doing in a really stupid voice that made us slip up half the time because we were laughing to hard.”

Himiko smiled down at him. “Well I’m glad you all had a good time.”

Iruka smiled and made to nod before his smile faded a bit. Himiko took notice and frowned.

“What’s wrong?”

Iruka sighed. “Mizuki...He-He doesn’t seem to have fun.”

Himiko didn’t know the boy, but from what her husband and Wolf had said about him. She could understand how the boys reactions to the days activities would put a damper on Iruka’s mood. He wanted his friends to enjoy themselves and for them all to grow together, but Mizuki seemed more intent on putting the others down than lifting them up if what her husband said was true. Which she didn’t doubt it was. 

“Sweetie I’m sure that he enjoyed himself, he wouldn’t keep tagging along if he didn’t right?”

She wasn’t so sure why the boy tagged along with Iruka and his friends, but at the very least she could try and lift his mood. Iruka nodded slowly before returning his attention to his present task without another word being said about Mizuki. Himiko made a mental note to talk to her husband about the boy. There wasn’t much that Shikaku could do about Mizuki, but she wouldn’t put it past the man or Wolf to intervene if the boy proved to be a threat.

“Izumo wanted to come home with me.”

Himiko chuckled. “He did?”

Iruka beamed up at her. “Cause I’m living with you until Wolf gets back and he thinks it's awesome to stay with an ANBU.”

Himiko snorted. “Not all it’s cracked up to be kid.”

Iruka laughed. “You just hate his mask.”

Himiko smiled. “That I do. So what’d you say?”

Iruka shook his head. “That I couldn’t bring him here cause it’s against the rules. Kotetsu had this weird look on his face the whole time though.” He shrugged. “I’ll have to ask him about it.”

Himiko hummed as she continued working on dinner beside the boy. 

“Did you tell them about your adventures in the mud pit?”

“I told them that I threw mud at Raccoon.”

Himiko had to stop what she was doing because she was laughing too hard, much to the boys confusion. 

“What? What’d I say?”

She shook her head. “When did you do that?”

“Yesterday.”

She chuckled a few more times before thanking the boy for informing her of that. Iruka gave her an odd look before stating.

“You’re welcome?”

She smiled back at him before nudging him to continue with his work. Iruka nodded his head and pulled another carrot towards himself to cut up into chunks.

“Himiko?”

“Hmm?”

“Could you play my friend Kotetsu...I think he doesn’t understand how good you are.”

She smirked. “At shoji?”

Iruka nodded as he sliced up the carrot. “He got this pinched look on his face and I think he thought that I wasn’t really trying.” He lowered the knife to look up at her. “Your just that good though.”

“Thank you and maybe we can arrange that.” She smiled. “Just to make sure he understands of course.” She winked at him.

Iruka smiled up at her. “Yeah.”

The two returned to cooking dinner in the calm atmosphere of the quiet kitchen. Small conversations springing up out of what they were doing. Iruka asking questions about how Himiko was cooking things and then asking more questions as to why she thought something was funny based on his responses. By the time Raccoon got back from his shift, his wife was shaking her head as she walked over to him. She slapped his chest lightly and with a smile said.

“Tag your it.”

Shikaku sighed as he walked further into the house and called out. “Iruka what’d you do to my wife?”

Himiko’s laughter trailed off down the hallway as the ANBU went in search of the pre-genin who’d somehow managed to wear down the woman from his curiosity alone. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again so sorry for being late in posting. I normally try to post by 2pm here, but we didn't even finish my room till around 3 and by then I was so tired and just wanted to chill that I completely forgot that it was Monday and that I hadn't yet posted the chapter. So many apologies for those who were waiting for the chapter this afternoon, but here it is.


	65. Strangers of bone and flesh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While traveling from school to Himiko's and Shikaku's house, Iruka comes across some strange people in the marketplace. Intrigued he decides to be stealthy and figure out more about these strange newcomer's. This set's in motion a change that not even Iruka will be privy to in the days to come. The hokage must weigh the pro's and con's in doing what is right for the village and what is right for Iruka.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 65 people and what a doozie it will be. You're all going to be freaking out by the end of this chapter and I can promise you the heat is about to turned up as the thick of the plot is about to come to a head. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and once more I apologize for last weeks blunder in posting late.
> 
> Keep the comment's and Kudo's coming and I'll keep writing more of this monster. Thanks to all of my reader's who come back week after week to read the new chapters and to those of you who write into me with your wonderful comment's and questions. It means a lot to me.

 

Iruka ran through the village, weaving in between people and market stalls in his haste to get back to Raccoon’s and Himiko’s. He’d finally been allowed to return to school two days ago and although it was difficult to see Kotetsu continue to struggle on the crutches, it was nice to be back into a normal routine. Living with the two shinobi had thus far been eye opening, he couldn’t exactly recall everything from when his parents were alive. Though if he was to guess he would expect it to be a lot like what Himiko and Raccoon were like. Bickering against each other in playful tones and constantly using “adult” language that went over Iruka’s head and made them both laugh.

His parents had done that from time to time, but Himiko seemed to love to tease her husband. It made Iruka laugh a lot to see the man look up at the sky as if asking for patience, Himiko kept threatening him with the prospect of children. Iruka wasn’t sure if that was because of him or if it was just something she tended to use against the man. Either way Iruka thought that they’d both make great parents. They were great to him after all and he knew that he wasn’t the easiest child to get used too. 

Laughing as he leapt over a row of baskets without toppling anything over Iruka waved at the market person who scowled after him. It was as he was coming around a corner that he skidded to a stop and tilted his head. There were three figures bartering with a market person. Not overly odd considering where they were, but their clothing was odd. Where many shinobi wore lightweight, but defensive armor these men wore more animal skin and bone than Iruka had ever seen. Though he couldn’t really see what was beneath it, the ornaments that adorned them were unique. 

Smirking at the people’s unique clothing, Iruka skirted around the market street and tried to get a better look, he knew staring was rude and wasn’t about to be caught doing so. So carefully he made his way around the small group, mindful of all the people in the marketplace for fear of bumping into someone and alerting the strangers to his presence. Coming to stand at the corner of an opposing market stall, Iruka crouched down so as to make himself smaller and less easier to detect just like his sensei had taught them. It was just a few minutes after he had gotten himself settled that one of the men who appeared bored more than anything turned his head about. 

The man’s heads craned around looking around the marketplace in search of something to ease his boredom when his eyes caught Iruka’s by happenstance as the boy moved just a hair to readjusted himself in his hiding place. They both froze for a moment before Iruka winced as the man’s eyes widened at the sight of him. Knowing he was caught and fearing what would happen if these strangers got a hold of him, Iruka bolted. The man twisted around frantically trying to get his friends attention meanwhile Iruka who had bolted not wanting to be caught snooping was running frantically through the market.

Iruka didn’t stop running until he was well out of the market district. Panting as he leaned over his knee to catch his breath Iruka laughed to himself. He’d evaded a deadly enemy, he wasn’t going to get caught again and yelled at. He was too good of a ninja, he stood up straighter and laughed some more at his imagination before taking off once more. He wanted to get to Himiko’s and tell her all about the school day and the strange people he’d just seen.

 

**************

 

“HIMIKO!” Iruka winced when the door slammed against the wall in his haste to enter the house, he was half stumbling to get his sandals off at the same time though so he hadn’t been able to prevent it. He fell not a second later when he overcompensated for his hobbling while refusing to let go of his sandal. The small crash following the louder one saw his guardians for the time being armed and ready, Iruka peered up at them from the ground and smiled.

“Hi.”

Shikaku snorted as he put his weapons away after ascertaining that there wasn’t a threat to the boy, Himiko likewise tucked her own kunai back into the weapon’s pouch she still wore on a daily basis despite being retired. She smiled indulgently down at the child at their feet.

“Sweetie what was that about?”

Iruka wriggled around enough to finally get the stupid sandal off of his foot and threw it against the wall where his other had fallen before he had. Looking back up towards the adults the pre-genin rambled.

“There’s people in the marketplace.”

Shikaku snorted. “He hit his head again.” Before turning around and walking away. Himiko cast an amused look after her husband before lending a hand to the frowning boy on the floor. Once Iruka was on his feet again and trailing after Raccoon did Himiko shut the door and with a sigh go to follow. She found them in the living room, her husband seated in his chair while Iruka stood in what could only be described as a petulant child stance. His hands crossed over his chest as he glared at the masked ANBU like it would have any effect on him. It didn’t, Shikaku was simply sitting there staring at the boy impassively until he caught sight of her.

“I think this one needs your expertise more than mine.”

Himiko rolled her eyes as she came up behind Iruka and settled her hands on his shoulders to peer down at the boy when he craned his head back to stare up at her.

“Now what did you mean that there were people in the marketplace?”

Iruka shot one last dirty look at the ANBU before looking back towards Himiko with a smile. “Strange people.”

“Strange?”

Iruka nodded his head. “They’re clothing was really strange, they had bones.”

“Bones.” She chuckled. “Are you sure it wasn’t a hunter bringing in his catch?”

Iruka shook his head  “No they were wearing it. The bones I mean. There wasn’t any animal.”

Himiko raised her confused expression to see what her husband had to say about this development. Shikaku was wracking his head to figure out who Iruka might have come across. Yet even after taking a few moments to think it over, no particular group of ninja came to mind. He shook his head to Himiko before addressing Iruka.

“They were milling about the marketplace?”

Iruka nodded his head. “Yep, one of them was bartering with the man who makes that adult drink stuff that everybody at school calls adult grape juice.”

“Adult grape juice?” Shikaku laughed. “Do you mean wine?”

Iruka shrugged. “I guess.”

Himiko was chuckling as she cradled Iruka to her, sharing amused looks with her husband who was shaking his head.

“Alright he was bartering with the winemaker. What is so odd about that?”

Iruka huffed. “He was odd.”

“He was.” The ANBU chuckled. “Are you sure he wasn’t odd because a certain pre-genin was stalking him around the marketplace and therefore making him odd?”

Iruka blinked at the ANBU before him, tilting his head back Iruka muttered. “He’s doing that thing again.”

“Ah. Yes.” Himiko nodded before shooting her husband an amused glance. “Stop that dear.”

Snorting the ANBU replied. “Sure, get right on that. Iruka.”

The boy glanced back down to the ANBU.

“You didn’t talk to these men, you just watched them?” There was a tinge of amusement in the man’s voice which the boy picked up on easily. Iruka shrugged.

“They were interesting.”

“Cause they were different.”

Iruka nodded before pausing abruptly and then shaking his head. The couple waited patiently for the boy to clarify what he meant after that myriad of facial expressions and motions he had just used. Iruka sighed.

“The guy who caught me-.”

“You were caught? Did they do-”

“Himiko, he’s fine.” Shikaku cut in before looking towards Iruka with a put out expression which luckily for the boy was blocked by his mask. His eyes apparently were enough. “What were you doing to be caught?”

Iruka sighed. “I was just watching them, I didn’t do anything and I was trying to be stealthy so it wouldn’t be rude.”

Shikaku laughed, the idea that a pre-genin being stealthy in order to be not be rude by stalking a group of ninja was just too good. He winced when he was smacked as Himiko came around the boy to sit on the arm of his chair.

“Sweetie it was...Considerate of you to not openly stare at them. However I don’t think they would like finding a boy purposely hiding in order to stare at them much better.”

Iruka nodded his head. “Yeah...I know.”

“Good, then maybe next time just observe them a moment and move on.” She goaded with a smile.

Iruka gave another nod to show that he had listened.

“Now you paused for a bit earlier like there was something you wanted to add.”

Iruka nodded his head. “I didn’t know them, never seen them before and they’re clothing was really funny...”

“But.”

“But the man who turned around and saw me, his necklace was familiar.”

“Familiar how?” Shikaku sat forward in his chair.

Iruka shook his head. “I don’t know.”

Sighing the ANBU glanced towards his wife who had a slight frown to her face, she hadn’t liked the sounds of that either.

“Well in the future why don’t you just stay clear of them alright. I’m sure they’re just passing through and they don’t need a hoard of you miscreants following them around.” She gave him a knowing look.

Iruka blushed a bit, he had intended to tell his friends about the strange men.

“Iruka.” Shikaku chuckled, having caught onto the fact that the boy hadn’t replied to his wife.

“Yeah.”

“Yeah what?” The man countered.

Sighing the boy muttered. “Me and my friends won't go out searching for the strange men to watch them.”

“Thank you.” Himiko smiled.

Iruka gave a nod, though his heart wasn’t really in it.

“Now was that why you nearly destroyed my door and wall coming in today?” Himiko chuckled.

Iruka blushed at his previous rude behavior.

“And gave us a start screaming like that.” Shikaku butted in.

Iruka ducked his head. “Sorry.”

The adults chuckled at the boy who had just now realized what it must have looked like when he came bursting into they’re house in a frantic state followed by two crashing sounds. 

“Perhaps you could repay the heart palpitations you gave me by mucking out the sta-”

“No.” Iruka shot a dirty look towards the ANBU who burst out laughing.

Himiko shook her head as she leveraged herself up off of the arm of the chair, grasping the boys shoulder and steering him with her towards the kitchen.

“Come on, let’s go get you a snack and you can go train out back if you want.”

Iruka nodded as he shot another glare over his shoulder to the still laughing ANBU. He’d learned his lesson after the last time, the stable was not some place a pre-genin wanted to be. It wasn’t nearly as entertaining as a pig trough. 

 

***********

 

The third hokage looked up from the many papers he was dealing with at the moment when a knock sounded at his office door. It was surprising to be disturbed in such a respectful manner and it brought a small smirk to his face.

“Enter.”

His smile faded a bit when he saw one of his ANBU enter, normally the special ops would just come in through the window despite his repeated attempts to get them to use a door.

“Should I be impressed that you used a door or fearful that you’re trying to get on my good side?”

The ANBU paused a moment before sighing, he bowed before his hokage before stating in a forlorn tone.

“Hokage-sama there are some men who want to see you.”

The third tilted his head a slight fraction, many people wished to see him on a daily basis. He didn’t see this as a cause for alarm. The ANBU straightened himself out when his hokage didn’t immediately reply to him and waited. When the hokage gave a small nod the man continued.

“A small group of men from Nadeshiko.”

The hokage steepled his fingers together and gave a great sigh, it would appear that he was out of time.

“Very well, see them in.”

As the ANBU turned to follow his orders the hokage called out once more.

“And make sure some of your brethren are on hand...Just in case.”

The ANBU gave a brisk nod to the order before leaving the hokage to retrieve the men who had come to see his hokage. The third sighed as he slouched back into his chair, his gaze flitting towards the large windows that made up his office.

“ The greater good is often times not what it seems.” Shaking his head the third reorientated himself towards his desk in preparation for his guests. Taking a calming breath for what was sure to be a tense situation, he looked towards the door and waited for his guests to arrive.

‘Kakashi I fear I may regret sending you so far away at a time like this. I fear Konoha may need you, Iruka may need you.’

 


	66. The dead's wishes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iruka arrives home from school only to find that his caregiver's are absent, he soon discover's he's not as alone as he thinks he is. Meanwhile the hokage is having to deal with the fallout of the new arrivals to his village.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG My life sucks! I can't believe I missed another posting on time. I went to a concert and it completely dominated my life for the day. That said I have officially created a new alarm on my cell phone labeled "Post your damn chapter" It goes off every Monday now at 1:00pm. So hopefully we can avoid this from happening again. I'm so sorry that this happened and I hope to make it up to you all, make sure to read the bottom notes for details.
> 
> In other news things are really heating up in this story and you guys are going to LOVE what's coming! I hope you enjoy this chapter and please forgive me for having a life lmao.

  
  
  


Iruka burst through the front door and stripped his sandals off before racing down the hallway and skidding to a stop in the living room. He frowned a moment later when he saw no one around.

“Himiko?”

Even if Raccoon wasn’t around his wife nearly always was. Especially after school let out. Glancing around the boy walked further into the house, heading for the kitchen with the thought that she might be cooking something. Though there were no tantalizing smells as of yet. Entering the kitchen found that it too was bare of anyone who would greet him, frowning Iruka headed for the back door. Maybe they were tending to the deer. The back door swung with such force that it smacked against the wall making Iruka wince a bit, but he ignored it in favor of running towards the paddock where the deer were. Nothing, no one was in sight. Going back found no one, now he was getting worried. This wasn’t like them, they were always around.

“Himiko!” He shouted. “Raccoon!”

There was no reply from either of the two adults he was seeking. Biting his lip the pre-genin spun around to run back into the house and try and figure out what to do only to pause when a shadow had him tilting his head back to see an ANBU perched on the roof. Raising his hand to block out the sun Iruka called.

“Raccoon?”

The figure leaped down from the roof into a crouch sending Iruka stumbling back a few steps to give him some space, the figure remained crouching a few moments before standing, once the sun had faded from his vision Iruka was able to see that it wasn’t Raccoon.

“Hey kid, rem-”

“Where are they?” He ran up to the ANBU no hesitation in his steps.

The ANBU tilted his head to the side before giving a small noise of surprise.

“Your really not scared of us are you?”

“Where are they?” Iruka asked again ignoring the man’s previous question in favor of addressing his own.

The ANBU observed him a moment before giving a small shake of his head as he realized that the boy truly wasn’t deterred by his presence there.

“Hokage wanted to talk to them, no big deal kid.”

Iruka took a step back, his face going pale. “W-Wolf?”

The ANBU shook his head. “He’s still out on mission kid.”

Iruka seemed to deflate upon hearing that it wasn’t about his ANBU. Aware now that he’d been incredibly rude to the man who was here for some reason Iruka blushed a bit.

“Sorry...Ano why are you here?”

Chuckling the ANBU replied easily. “To well as Raccoon puts it “not allow you to feed the deer” He said something about tying you to a tree if you tried. Just what have you been up too?”

Iruka giggled. “They like pancakes.”

The ANBU balked upon hearing that. “T-They do huh? I really don’t think that’s part of a deer’s diet.”

Iruka smirked at the ANBU. “He’s just jealous that they like me.”

The man laughed. “Yeah I’m sure that’s it.”

Iruka smiled. “So...Do you know what the hokage wanted Himiko and Raccoon for?”

The man snorted. “They said you were the curious type.”

Iruka sighed, knowing already that he wasn’t going to get any answers now. The man chuckled as he walked past Iruka and called out to the boy.

“Come on, I gotta keep an eye on you. No one said we couldn’t have some fun though.”

“Fun?” Iruka spun around a curious tilt to his voice.

“Mmmhmm”

Iruka smiled as he ran after the ANBU.

“What kind of fun?”

The masked figure glanced down towards Iruka before saying.

“You know how to rig up a trap kid?”

“What kind of trap?”

“Trip wire.”

Iruka shook his head.

“Well it’s time you learned.”

Iruka beamed up at the masked figure as they walked further into the woods. He was going to get another one on one lesson with an ANBU. Today was turning out to be a great day.

 

***************

 

The hokage smoked from his pipe leisurely despite his calm exterior he was anything, but calm. The men standing before him were scowling and it was just as he feared.

“We want him.”

Sighing as he sat up straighter in his chair he placed his pipe carefully down on his desk before blowing out a long stream of smoke.

“I understand that you believe you saw someone of great semblance to your villages l-”

“It was him.” The man growled as he raised up his hand and slashed it across his nose. “We saw the scar.” The man’s own scar’s were in harsh contrast to the simple motion he’d just made.

The third sighed, he was in a bind now. If they really had caught sight of Iruka, had seen his scar and were adamant on finding the boy then there was little he could do to tell them otherwise.

“Where is he? How long has he been hiding here?” The leader of the group demanded to know. His bone jewelry jangled as he shifted a bit angrily on his feet. “You had no right to hide him!”

Nodding his head just once the third simply stated. “It was what his parents wanted.”

“His parents are fugitives.” The man snarled. “Where are they?”

Shaking his head the hokage replied. “They died a few years ago.”

The two men standing on either side of their leader had pleased expressions before one of them called out. “Good riddance.”

The third scowled at the man. “I wont have you speaking ill of the dead in my village, whatever your dispute they were the boys parents.”

The man snorted. “They stole him.”

Sighing the hokage reiterated for the obviously dense man. “They were his parents, they had sole custody of the boy. In the eyes of this village they did nothing wrong.”

The man’s features tightened as he was rebuked, his leader however held up a hand.

“Be that as it may, they are in fact dead.” He smirked. “Which means that you can release him to our care and he will be returned to his grandfather.”

His throat tightened as the man spoke those words. Finding the courage and willpower that had kept him this long the hokage shook his head.

“I cannot do that.”

The men looked furious, but he didn’t give them a chance to speak once more.

“He is a citizen of Konoha, he was registered by his parents upon their arrival. This is his home, he has friends and people who love him here. I Cannot in good conscience allow you to remove the boy from everything he knows simply to thwart his parents wishes now that they are gone.”

“He is our villages heir, your registry means shit!” One of the men stepped forward. 

The hokage was calm and dispassionate when two ANBU appeared on either side of him startling his guests.

“Yes, well I am sure that his parents would disagree. I know the boy well and he is happy here. Surely that is enough for his grandfather.”

The leader of the group shook his head. “No, it’s not. If you continue to refuse to release the boy into our care we will take appropriate measures.” He cast a glance to the ANBU watching on silently. “We will get him back.” The man promised with a sinister air to his voice. “Our Daimyo will have his heir and the villages he oversees will fight for the boy.”

The hokage nodded his head in response to the man’s threat. Reaching out calmly for his tea he took a sip and seemingly ignored the raving men in front of him. Once he had swallowed the sip of tea did he set the cup back down and with no hesitation in his voice replied.

“Konoha will see this boy is allowed to continue living where he chooses, where his family, his parents wanted him too.”

“He has another family, his grandfather would welcome him with open arms. Yet you would keep him here because his parents who are long since dead wished it? You’d go to war for a boy?”

“Would you?” He countered with a leveled face. “I knew the boys parents, they were good people who only wished to give their child a good life. He is happy here, yet you would rip him from everything he knows simply to please a man the boy does not know.”

The man scoffed. “He never should have been hidden here, he never should have been taken from our Daimyo.”

“Your Daimyo was not his father, he had no say in what happened to the boy when his parents chose to leave your country. He might be displeased by that notion, but I assure you our positions of power do not make us above the law. I would have no say should my children have grandchildren, I would be their grandfather, their hokage, but I would never use such force as to demand a child’s parents turn their child over to me.”

He took a deep breath to calm himself and steepled his fingers together on the edge of his desk.

“If your Daimyo wishes to go to war for Iruka, then we will meet you there. I will not be handing this boy over to a stranger to be sent somewhere he has no ties too.”

“He’s his grandfather!”

“Iruka doesn’t know him, to him he is a stranger. Blood ties mean little when one has never associated with each other.”

The men before him were practically foaming at the mouth and he could see that this was not going to end peacefully.

“Our Daimyo will hear of this.” 

The third nodded just once before waving his hand towards the door.

“I will wait for his reply then. I would caution you not to cause any disturbances in my village.” He warned with an edge to his voice. “We are a shinobi village and there are many who would take up arms to protect that boy.”

The men snarled as they stormed out of the hokage’s office. He waited only a moment longer than it took for the doors to shut to state.

“Whenever we are able, ensure they are looked after.” He paused a moment to address the masked man before him. “I know we are short staffed at the moment, but watch them when you can.”

“Hai Hokage-sama.”

The ANBU were gone in an instant, leaving the third to wonder just what he’d gotten himself into. Sighing he glanced out the large windows that made up the hokage tower. Truth be told he was doing this for more than just Iruka, the boy had managed to weave himself in with so many of his people that he sincerely doubted that they’d stand down even if he did order them too. It was best not to test his alliances when they’d all too willingly back him up in protecting the boy. He could only hope that Iruka would understand just what this was all about, what was at stake. It would seem that the boy wasn’t going to be allowed to be a child anymore and for a moment the hokage mourned for the boys last glimmer of childhood.

 

********************

 

Himiko held tightly to her husband’s hand as she listened intently to what the man across from them had to say. Shikaku had taken his mask off for the discussion and was frowning at the hokage.

“As you can understand this puts our village in a bad position, but what’s worse is that I fear they might try to simply take the boy.”

Shikaku shook his head. “They won’t be getting him.”

The hokage gave a nod. “That’s part of the reason why I left Hawk to help keep Iruka company while we talked.”

Himiko smiled wanly, Iruka was sure to love that.

“So what do we do?”

“I have to officially wait for their Daimyo’s response to my declaration of intent to keep the boy. From there...This could mean war.”

All parties tensed a bit at the word.

“If that’s what it takes to keep him here, then so be it.” Himiko said with a fire in her voice. “They won’t be taking him from us.” She glanced back to her husband. “This is his home.”

Shikaku nodded to his wife before turning his attention back towards the hokage. “My clan will stand by me, but what of the others?”

The hokage gave a small smirk. “I sent one of my ANBU out to each of the clan leaders to see their opinion were heard.” He paused to give a small chuckle. “I dare not repeat what the Inuzuka clan replied with, but it is safe to say that they are with Iruka.”

Shikaku smirked, Tsume always had a way with words. “And the others?”

“There are some clan’s with...Doubts, to go to war for one boy must seem quite absurd to some. However none have objectively refused to defend the boy. They wish to wait and see, to talk with their clans before making a decision. I granted them this time as right now we are at a standstill.”

Shikaku nodded his head. “Alright. I’ll talk to my friends. See if I ca-”

The hokage raised his hand and shook his head.

“They must come to this decision on their own Shikaku. Using one’s friends in such a way in such a stressful scenario will only burn bridges for the future. Let them decide for themselves.”

Shikaku bit down on his tongue as he forced himself to nod. “Hai Hokage-sama.”

“I think that we will both be surprised to find who all will stand by the boy, he’s managed to weave himself so tightly into the heart of Konoha in his few years.” The hokage smiled. “Konoha will see him through this. This is his home and it is where he belongs.”

 

****************

 

When Shikaku and Himiko had wrapped up their conversation with the hokage and returned home to find no sign of Iruka they’re hearts had done double time in fear of the boy being snatched up. Yet the distant sound of laughter drew them outside, they both sighed in relief at the sight before them. Iruka was on the ground with his arm stuck in some kind of trap while the ANBU watching over him was shaking his head and muttering something under his breath.

“Your not supposed to set it off on yourself kid.”

Iruka peered up at the man and snickered. “But it was fun.”

The man sighed before tilting his head to the side. “Welcome back.”

Himiko paid the ANBU no mind as she walked over to kneel beside Iruka and see what the boy had gotten himself involved in now. Leaving her husband to talk with his comrade about what had taken place. The two ANBU moved off a ways leaving her to smile at Iruka who was tugging uselessly at his arm.

“What’d you do?”

Iruka laughed. “I didn’t do it. Hawk did.”

Glancing over her shoulder Himiko took in the two men across the way talking to one another. She would find out what all was being said eventually, but for now she turned back around to focus on Iruka.

“He did huh?”

Iruka smiled. “Yeah he taught me how it works.”

“And you stuck your arm in it?” She laughed.

Iruka shrugged. “Seemed like a good idea at the time.”

The smile on her face wasn’t as bright as it normally was, she knew this. Seeing Iruka so carefree, so ignorant of what was going on around him was painful for her. She didn’t relish the thought of her and her husband having to tell the boy what was going on. Least of all while Kakashi was still gone. All she could do was hope that Iruka would understand and accept that they loved him and wanted him to be able to stay in Konoha. The threat of war be damned, the boy belonged to them. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so to make up to you guys for posting yet another chapter late, I have decided that since I have some spare time this week I will be writing a one-shot and getting it posted by the weekend. So you guys have something to look forward to and I get to apologize and make up for my tardiness. Now the real question is what is this one-shot going to be about? DUN DUN DUN! 
> 
> I think it's only fair that I leave it up to you guys to pick what you want to read. So I've decided to create a poll that you guys can vote on and then I shall create a one-shot based on what you guys pick. The choices are limited, but hey at least I'm giving you a choice instead of pulling something out of my own messed up head lol. Now if the poll doesn't work for some reason ( I've never done this before) then just come on back here and comment with your choice. I will be checking the poll first before considering the comment post votes. So make sure to try and vote on the actual poll before writing in saying it didn't work.
> 
> PLEASE READ ALL INSTRUCTIONS BEFORE VOTING
> 
> The poll is located at this link. 
> 
> http://pollmaker.vote/p/W52NEHU4
> 
> You have one VOTE and you must enter a code: sarcasm  
> I hope you guys enjoy being able to pick your own apology/reward for viewing, the poll goes live at 1:00pm today and is open until Wednesday at 1:00pm. 
> 
> Thanks again for being patient and coming back week after week to read new chapters of Life Lessons.


	67. Fear Rising

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truth is revealed to Iruka about the strangers in the village and the new threat he is now facing. Shikaku and Himiko struggle to find a way to keep the boy safe without making things worse. The strange men plot their next move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOOK I did a thing, a thing that is on time XD. Hope you all enjoyed the reward/apology fic that I posted a few days ago. Here as promised is another chapter of Life Lessons and on top of that it's on time. I'm quite proud of myself. 
> 
> Things are starting to heat up in the story, the plot is thickening and I know you guys are gonna be at the edge of your seats by the end of this chapter. Hold on tight cause the next few chapters are really going to shake things up.
> 
> Thanks to all of you who write in and give me kudos, I love hearing what you guys think about the chapters and just talking to the people who enjoy my writing. So thank you for coming back week after week and enjoy the chapter!

Iruka knew something was up, both Himiko and Raccoon had been acting odd every since the other ANBU Hawk had left. It had been a few hours, the couple ushering him inside with the promise that he could play again outside tomorrow. There was still plenty of daylight left though so there had to be another reason for them wanting him inside. Iruka couldn’t fathom why though, they were inside the village and he was presently living with an ANBU, what threat could there possibly be waiting for him outside?

Not wanting to stress his caregivers when it was apparent to him that something was wrong, Iruka did as asked and went inside. Now he was seated on the couch in a stiflingly quiet room with the two adults who refused to talk for some reason. Gazing about from Himiko to Raccoon and then back to Himiko, Iruka had a frown on his face. He didn’t know what was wrong, but it was obvious something had happened while they were away.

“Did the hokage say something bad?”

That startled the two adults into looking at him for the first time since they all sat down. Himiko smiled gently at him before shaking her head.

“He didn’t say anything bad to us Iruka...He just wanted to inform of us something.”

Iruka gave a small nod before twisting his head to the other side to glance at the ANBU sitting in a nearby chair. “Why are you so quiet then?”

Sighing Shikaku knew that they had to tell the boy about what was going on. If not just for his protection than for the fact that he would think he was in trouble if they told him nothing. Glancing towards his wife Shikaku could see the hesitation in her, she didn’t want to talk about this. Sometimes he forgot how she was generally slow to take up a conversation such as this unless it was thrust upon her. Shaking his head Shikaku addressed the elephant in the room.

“Iruka, the hokage called us in because those men you saw. The strange ones in the marketplace.”

Iruka nodded.

“They weren’t strangers...Not really.”

“What do you mean?” The boy frowned. “Do you know them?”

Giving a small chuckle Shikaku shook his head. “No kid, but you do.”

Iruka snorted and shook his head. “No I don’t.”

Shikaku nodded his head in rebuttal against what the boy was presently saying. “You do, in a way. Those men Iruka...They-They know you.”

“Know me?” The boy looked confused as he glanced from the ANBU to Himiko. The woman was quiet and stone still as if frozen from what she was hearing as well. Iruka twisted back around to stare at Raccoon.

“What do you mean? I’d never seen then before.”

Shikaku gave a nod. “I know kid, but they recognized you.” The ANBU raised his hand up just a bit and made a slashing motion over his face, directly over where his nose would be. 

Iruka reached up with his own hand only for his fingers to trail along his scar, the boy froze his eyes wide. Shikaku could tell instantly that the boy knew what he was implying, it wasn’t a second later before Iruka shook his head. Shikaku gave a small nod.

“They’re from one of the villages that are governed by your grandfather. They knew it was you because of your scar.”

The ANBU hadn’t expected the result he got from divulging such information, Iruka bolted from the couch. Where the boy was going no one knew, no one would know because Shikaku was faster and easily snatched the boy up against himself as Iruka thrashed and screamed against him.

“NO NO NO NO. I’m not. I’m not going back.” 

“Shh Iruka just listen, just listen kid. It’s okay.”

Iruka threw his fists against the man’s chest trying to push the man away as he cried out.

“NO! I don’t want to go back. I don’t want to go back in the stone.”

Shikaku froze a moment before sighing as he gathered the boy up tighter against himself and just held the boy as he sobbed against him. Looking across the room saw his wife silently crying on the edge of the softa where she had likely been about to bolt after the boy in his attempt to flee. 

“No stone. No No No. I don’t want to go back.”

Shikaku rubbed the boys back as he let the boy cry himself hoarse, the best thing now was to let the boy get it out of his system. So he sat on the floor with Iruka barricaded by his arms and pressed up against him. Iruka was sobbing, great harsh chest wracking sobs between gasped out words as he tried to make them understand. He didn’t need to say a word for them to understand, they felt the same way.

“Iruka your not going back.”

The child in his arms was still shaking like a leaf, harsh sniffles leaving his frame. Yet only a minute passed after he said those words before Iruka pulled back a ways to stare up at him.

“Your not going back.” He said once more with a firm tone. “We aren’t going to let them take you away okay.”

Iruka gave a small nod, though the hesitancy in the motion was clear to see.

“I promise you kid, they aren’t taking you anywhere. The hokage himself said so.”

Iruka hiccuped before whispering. “Really?”

“Really. Your parents wanted you to grow up here and away from your old village and the hokage is standing by their wishes.”

“B-But wont they be mad? The other village?”

Shikaku snorted, truth be told they were foaming at the mouth and raving lunatics. He had half a mind to ask Tsume how they handled the mad dogs.

“They’re mad kid, but it doesn’t matter. You belong here and here is where you’re going to stay.”

Iruka gave another weak nod. “You won’t let them take me back.”

“I wont.” The steel in the man’s voice was clear to the room that he meant it.

Iruka seemed to slump a bit into himself, sliding against the ANBU’s chest as he relaxed. “W-Why are they looking for me?”

Taking a deep breath Shikaku was about to try and explain it to the kid when his wife cut him off.

“Sweetie it doesn’t matter why they’re looking for you. You want to stay here and we’re going to make sure that you get too. Everything else is irrelevant.”

Iruka twisted his head a bit before giving the woman a nod. “What about the men that were here?”

“They’re being watched, stay away from them if you come across them in town.”

Iruka gave a pleading look to the ANBU, but Shikaku shook his head. “You’ll be fine, no one is about to let them kidnap you. You just stay with your friends and come straight here from school. If you need help you know how to cause a ruckus.” He chuckled.

Iruka gave a faint smile for the first time since he’d been told the news that he was being searched for. “Your always telling me to be quiet.”

Shikaku snorted. “You have my permission to raise holy hell kid.”

Iruka laughed as he wiped at his tear stained face a bit to clear the tears and snot that had accumulated during his breakdown. “Okay.”

Shikaku smirked beneath his mask, glad to know that the boy was at least somewhat coming out of his funk. Iruka let his hands fall back into his lap a moment before looking up at the ANBU’s masked face.

“Raccoon?”

“Yes Iruka.”

“I-I really don’t like it when Wolf goes away on missions...Bad things happen when he’s not around.”

Shikaku gave a hearty chuckle. “Yeah noticed that did you?”

Iruka gave a small nod. 

“Well we’ll just have to tell the hokage that he shouldn’t send him on anymore then won't we?”

Himiko snorted from the other side of the room, making Iruka crane his head about to see the woman.

“That’ll happen when hell freezes over.”

Iruka giggled before mentioning. “He knows water jutsu’s.”

Himiko rolled her eyes. “Not what I mean honey.”

Iruka laughed as he twisted back around to stare at the man still holding him. “We should tell the hokage.”

Shikaku chuckled. “I’ll make sure to do that the next time I see him.”

Iruka gave a nod like he fully believed the man would do just that. He didn’t see Himiko shaking her head in the background. After sitting there a moment longer Iruka asked.

“Do-Do you know about my old village?”

“Some, the hokage didn’t go into great detail about it.”

Iruka sighed. “It wasn’t a nice place.”

“I get that kid.”

“Mom and dad hated it there...They always told me that it was so much better here.” The boy paused for a second as if thinking something over. “ The nightmares started to go away after we got here. I don’t have them very often anymore.”

Shikaku gave a brisk nod of understanding.

“I don’t even know what they’re about.”

“I know this is tough kid, you're torn between being curious and being cautious.”

Iruka nodded his head. “I-I want to know why my parents were so afraid, but I don’t.” He shook his head. “I want to know why I remember certain things and not others. I-I just want to understand.”

Shikaku pulled the pre-genin into a hug once more and whispered to him.

“If I can find out some of those answers I will kid, but you gotta be safe about this. You can't go looking for trouble, not with this.”

Iruka gave a small nod against the man’s shoulder. “I’ll stay away from them.”

“Good.”

The pair pulled apart and with a final look to one another the pair started to get up off the floor where they’d fallen when the ANBU had snatched the boy up in his attempt to flee. Himiko stood from the couch as well and trailed her hands over Iruka a bit, he knew it was just because she was scared. He could recall his mother doing the same thing once or twice, he smiled bravely up at her.

“Hawk wouldn’t believe me about the pancakes.”

Himiko gave a teary laugh. “He wouldn’t?”

Iruka shook his head. “No, he just kept saying that deer don’t eat pancakes.”

“They don’t.” Came the gruff response from behind him. 

Iruka spun around and laughed. “They do too. They ate-”

“I don’t want to know how many pancakes you fed those poor deer kid. Lord knows I’m going to be needing a vet if this keeps up.”

Iruka snickered before telling Himiko. “I told Hawk that Raccoon was just jealous that the deer liked me better.”

The woman smiled down at him.

“Kid you better watch yourself.” Raccoon warned.

Iruka smiled back at the ANBU before asking out of the blue. “So am I allowed outside?”

The adults froze a moment before Himiko gave a sigh, shared a glance to her husband before answering the boy.

“You can go outside, just don’t wander into the woods.”

“Not even for weapons.” Shikaku tagged on. Himiko nodded to back up her husband.

Iruka nodded his consent before pointing out. “You have to tell Wolf why I didn’t retrieve any weapons then.”

The ANBU snorted. “I think he’ll forgive us both.”

Iruka smiled as he ran to grab the weapons pouch he’d been using for target practice before running out back. The adults listened for just a moment, until the sounds of a weapon thunking into a tree trunk reached their ears. Himiko sighed as she crossed the small gap between herself and her husband. Wrapping her arms around the man she whispered against his collar bone.

“How-How do we do this?”

“I don’t know, but we’re not about to let them take him.”

“I know.”

“Then that’s all that matters.”

Himiko was silent a moment before she asked. “What was he talking about with the stone?”

Shikaku sighed. “It’s a long story.”

“I’ve got time.”

Smirking beneath his mask the ANBU replied. “Later, we’ve talked about this long enough. Let’s go get something to drink and afterwards we can go outside and criticize that boys throwing technique.”

Himiko laughed as she pulled away from her husband to smack his chest.

“Be nice, he’s improving.”

Shikaku laughed as he trailed after his wife into the kitchen. 

“He hit a rock the other day and proceeded to lecture it for duling his weapon.”

Himiko snorted. “He did not.”

“Ask him.”

Himiko smiled around her glass as she handed one to her husband who swiftly lifted his mask to take a large drink of the cold beverage before replacing it.

“You’re such a liar.”

Shikaku snorted. “I wish I was.”

Rolling her eyes Himiko made her way to the back door and peered out just enough to catch sight of Iruka as he threw another weapon. She gave a small smile at the sight of the boy.

“He’s going to be alright.”

Himiko gave a small nod as she continued to watch the pre-genin from just inside the doorway.

 

********************

 

Iruka had a hard time explaining to his friends what was going on and why he couldn’t dawdle around school once it let out. Mizuki made comments about it all being some big elaborate lie, but for some reason Iruka shrugged the boys comments off easily. He knew it was the truth, he was living it and for some reason the barbs Mizuki flung at him didn’t pack quite as much sting as they used too.

So as soon as the bell rang he headed back towards Himiko’s and Raccoon’s place, racing through the village as fast as he could while simultaneously trying to avoid detection. Needless to say a pre-genin trying to be stealthy is anything, but that. Still Iruka had just about cleared the entire central district of town, about to take the road that would lead him away into the residential district where Raccoon’s clan was when he was stopped. 

A lone man was leaning against one of the buildings, his clothing a big red flag. Iruka took a deep breath and hearty swallow of the pooling saliva in his mouth before venturing further. He had to get back and this man wasn’t going to stop him. He had permission to raise holy hell, a small smirk came to his face when he thought of that. Running forward Iruka made it past the man surprisingly easily, the other people milling about not even sparing a glance towards the boy.

The stranger however followed him with his eyes before giving a smirk. Iruka never saw the man’s response to him racing past, he was too preoccupied in fleeing the area. That would be the biggest mistake he had made to date, a shinobi should always be aware of his surroundings. In his haste to get past the lone stranger Iruka had forgotten that there were two other men that had accompanied the man in the marketplace that day. Those two men were waiting patiently for Iruka to fall into their trap and fall into their trap he did. 

  
  



	68. Make Em proud son

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iruka finds out the hard way that sometimes being brave means paying the ultimate cost to do what's right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So little disclaimer here...Have tissues? And don't kill me for this chapter! I warned you all weeks ago that things were going to heat up and I have delivered. So you have been warned.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this chapter as it was a beast to write, I cried while writing it even though I had this planned out like two months ago and more than enough time to prepare myself for this event in the story.
> 
> Thanks again to all of you who write into me with your lovely comments and those who leave kudo's.

 

 

Iruka continued in his haste to get back to Raccoon’s and Himiko’s his head craning over his shoulder as he ran. Checking to see if the man he’d ran past was following him, oddly the man wasn’t in sight and for a second Iruka thought he might have imagined it all. That was until he crashed into someone and fell to the ground. His head whipped back around as he fell with a ooph onto the ground, his head tilting upwards to see who he had crashed into. 

An apology on his lips only to die on his tongue when he saw the man before him. The glinting bone just as sharp as any knife dangled in the wind from around the man’s neck. A macabre necklace of death that was only amplified by the small tinkling sound the dry bone made when it brushed up against its brothers and sisters. Swallowing against his suddenly dry throat Iruka managed to stammer out.

“S-Sorry.”

The man smirked down at him before shaking his head. “It’s no trouble at all, here let me help you.” The man outstretched his hand, prepared to do just that. Iruka shook his head and quickly rolled away and clammered back to his feet. His head jerking round as he saw that the other two men were once more near their friend. Iruka wasn’t alone, there were people milling about the civilian market. 

Somehow that didn’t make him feel any safer though, none of the civilians around him knew what was going on. No one knew who these men were or that they might be dangerous, because to Iruka they were dangerous. Taking a cautious step back from the small group Iruka grabbed ahold tightly to his waning courage and with a snarl on his face yelled.

“Stay away from me!”

The men seemed genuinely startled by the boys sudden shout and glanced at first to one another and then to the people around the road where they stood. A few passing people had glanced their way curiously, but were quickly moving on when it appeared there wasn’t anything of merit going on. Turning back to the boy before them the man in the middle held up his hands and smiled at Iruka.

“We just want to talk.”

Iruka shook his head. “Your not supposed to come near me. I don’t want you near me. Get back.”

The man shook his head once more. “We can’t do that. You belong with your family, with your grandfather. Don’t you want to get to know him? Aren’t you curious?”

Iruka shook his head resoutly. “He-He scared my parents...He was bad.”

The men collectively shook their heads. “No no. You’ve got it all wrong Iruka. Your parents were the ones in the wrong. Your grandfather only wanted what was best for you.” The man implored sweetly.

Iruka took another small step back when he noticed that the men had gained ground while he’d been distracted. His own shuffling steps kicked up some dirt in his haste, but the men made to follow. Iruka did the only thing he could think to do. Raise holy hell.

“GET AWAY!”

The approaching men jerked back as if burned, two of them frantically looking around to make sure that no guards had been alerted. Only civilians seemed to be about, but they were staring now and no longer minding their own business. Murmurs were springing up from a growing accumulation of people who were skeptical of the scene before them, gazing at the strange men approaching a lone boy. Knowing that they were running out of time before someone of more importance took note of them, one of the men muttered something under his breath to his friends. A nod was shared before the trio approached Iruka. 

The pre-genin’s eyes widened when he saw that they intended to get a hold of him one way or another. Iruka turned and ran just as the men leaped towards him. Diving in and out of people as his thudding heartbeat beat against his ribcage in his fear, his breaths coming in short pant like gasps as he fled. 

Iruka knew he couldn’t outright outrun them, he wasn’t fast enough. He needed help, he needed an ANBU, a Jounin, someone. Anyone. Yet there were no one about wearing the normal attire of the shinobi of his village. He was in the civilian quarters of town and unless a shinobi happened to be passing by, he was alone. 

Iruka wasn’t one for screaming out in terror and he’d never admit to it, but what he let out was indeed a scream. As it turns out he wasn’t as alone as he had originally thought. No sooner than had he let out that scream then did the boy find himself grabbed around the middle and hoisted back at the same time that a deep voice shouted at the strangers.

“You leave this boy alone. I don’t know who you are or what your business is and I don’t care. Leave now before the guards come.”

The men who had been pursuing Iruka paused to stare at the interloper, a civilian by all rights who held Iruka behind his back with a firm grasp on the boy. Keeping himself well in the way of the men. Iruka peered around his saviour only to gasp in surprise. The man who had interrupted his would be kidnappers glanced down and gave him a firm, but sincere nod. Iruka gave a small meeker one back before pointing at the men.

“T-They aren’t supposed to be here.”

For one reason or another Iruka tattled on the adults as if it had any ramifications on what would happen now. He was sure that it didn’t and that any sane individual would be rolling their eyes at him for his childish display. 

The man glanced back to the strangers and glared. “Who are you?”

The trio glared back at the interloper, the man’s presence stalling their efforts in making off with the boy quietly. “Hand over the boy pops, he ain’t no skin off your back. Yet.”

The threat hung in the air like smoke, but the man snorted back at the men as if they hadn’t just issued a threat to him.

“Boy I been around since before you were in diapers and I ain’t about to let you walk into my village and terrorize a boy because you think you have balls bigger than mine.”

Iruka smirked up at his rescuer upon hearing the brazen comment, some of his fear abating now that he wasn’t so alone.

“And I believe Iruka here, if you aren’t supposed to be here than you aren’t. Now leave.” His voice had a sharper edge to it as he told the men to leave.

The trio glanced to one another before they resolutely took a step forward. Iruka was pushed back by his rescuer as they also took a step back.

“I mean it boys. I won’t be handing him over.”

The men snorted. “Fine by us pops, but one way or another he’s coming with us. It’s up to you to decide how bloody you want this to go for you. He belongs to us.”

The man who had rescued Iruka frowned at the strange men. “Belongs?”

The trio smiled and nodded. “Yeah his parents whisked him off to your village and stole him from his grandfather just to spite him. Iruka’s his heir. He belongs to our village.”

The man glanced down to Iruka, silently asking for some kind of explanation or for the boy to outright deny the man’s accusations. Iruka bit his lip before muttering.

“They scared my parents...M-My mom and dad brought me here to keep me safe. I don’t want to go with them.”

The man twisted his head back around, his deep scowl firmly back in place. “You heard the boy. He doesn’t want to go with you and I bet my last paycheck that our hokage doesn’t want you hassling him either.”

The trio glared back at the interloper. “You think so huh? Well you prepared to go to war for him? Cause that’s what’s going to happen if you don’t hand him over.”

Iruka’s hands tightened in the back of the man’s shirt as his fear of being handed over to the strangers grew. He didn’t want to start a war, but he didn’t want to go with them either. The firm well worn hand that landed on his shoulder was warm.

“And I already told you to leave. Iruka belongs to Konoha, you can go have your pissing contest elsewhere boys.”

The shinobi’s glares intensified a moment when the man in the middle chuckled and shook his head.

“You got balls man, you got balls.”

The hand on Iruka’s shoulder tightened as his rescuer tensed at being mocked.

“But man you picked the worst possible time to be someone’s hero. Cause we aren’t going home empty handed.”

The man snarled as he lifted his head and pulled out a blade the length of his arm out from his vest. The gathering of civilian’s which had been crowding in due to their curiosity began to scream and flee as the man smirked at Iruka and his rescuer. Iruka’s eyes widened when he saw the blade, he tugged in-effectively at the man before him.

“Go...Go please go.”

The man shoved Iruka back sending the boy stumbling to the ground and shook his head. “I ain’t about to let you take that boy without a fight, it might be a short one. Hell I’m no ninja, but I’m not about to live with the knowledge that I handed that boy over to you to save my own hide.”

The men smirked back at the valiant man. “You aren’t going to be living long period.”

The quiet that had fallen over the area as the civilian’s in the are fled, sending screams into the air faded. Leaving behind a eerie silence. Iruka looked up from where he had fallen when he heard a grunt only for his eyes to go wide as he watched his would be rescuer fall before him. The spray of blood that arched through the air splashed hotly against him and the man who had slashed the menacing looking blade sneered. The ninja was grinning wide as he watched his foe fall easily to his weapon into a crumpled heap before the boy they were after.

Iruka crawled towards the man on his knees as the cooling blood trailed down his face. Sitting beside the man’s shoulder he stared down at the man’s torn chest before his eyes trailed up into the misty ones of the man staring back at him.

“Run Iruka.”

Shaking his head Iruka reached out and put his hands across the wound, trying in vain to stem the flow of blood just like they’d been taught in school. The man winced at the pressure being applied to his wound, but didn’t say anything about the discomfort it brought him.

“Go Iruka, run. Please run.”

Iruka continued to tonelessly shake his head as he watched in silent horror as the warm blood continued to spring up between his small fingers no matter how he grappled to keep the wound compressed. The man beneath his hands groaned.

“Iruka. Please son, please go.”

Iruka’s head jerked around at the words, his mind immediately calling him back to the last time he saw his own father and heard those very words.

 

*********

The heat from the nine tails was surreal, the noise it belted into the air something to stay in people’s nightmares for their lifetimes. Yet all of that was nothing compared to how Iruka was battling with his parents to be allowed to stay with them. His mother was wounded, he could tell that much. She wouldn’t say how bad it was though and his father kept demanding that he return to the safety of the caves.

“Let me stay. I can help!”

His parents shook their heads in unison. His mother's smile tainted by pain and a bittersweet sorrow as if she knew already how their future was about to play out. His father knelt down and grasped him by the shoulders. Staring into his tear filled eyes.

“Please son, Please go.”

The nameless faceless shinobi who had snatched him up shortly afterwards and taken him to safety hadn’t understood at the time why Iruka had fought so much harder to break free. Being sent away by his parents because they loved him that much was the hardest thing he’d ever endured.

 

********

 

“Iruka.” The man coughed, red staining his lips as his eyes flitted around searching for the men who were crowding in on them with each passing moment. “Son please.”

Iruka jerked to awareness as his brain allowed him out of that horrible memory to see the man before him. With wide eyes Iruka left the man’s wound, his bloody hands coming up to gently rest on the man’s arm.

“I-I can’t.”

“You can, run. Run Iruka.”

“I can’t leave you again.”

The man stared up at the boy in confusion a moment, unsure what the boy was talking about. He let out a breathy sigh, red bubbles splitting the air as the breath in his lungs came whooshing out.

“Iruka, son. I need you to go.”

The pair were interrupted as the man continued to beseech Iruka to leave him and save himself. 

“Come on boy.”

Iruka screamed bloody murder when a iron clad hand wrapped around his arm and tried to pull him away, the sudden pitch of noise startled his captor into releasing him momentarily. The trio sent stunned looks to each other before the man tried once more. Instead of screaming this time though, Iruka surprised the man by rolling into the man’s hold as if to abide by his orders only to scream in the man’s face.

“THIS IS MY HOME!”

The man jerked before looking down in stunned silence, Iruka stared coldly into the man’s eyes before following the man’s averted gaze down. He blinked a few times trying to process what was going on before his hand went slack and he stumbled back down to the ground beside the dying man. 

Iruka gazed up at the shinobi who stumbled back into one of his friends arms his mouth agape and his hand clutching at the kunai that Iruka had stabbed him with. Iruka couldn’t even remembered pulling the kunai from his weapon pouch, but he’d done it on shear instinct when he was grabbed once more. Iruka looked down at his hands, but the blood that was there was indistinguishable from any other. There was no way to tell if it was from the shinobi or the man behind him. Looking back up at the shinobi Iruka scrambled to his feet and with a bloody hand whipped out another kunai from his weapons pouch.

“Get out of my village.” His kunai leveled with the shinobi he glared at the hostile men who stared back at him in shock.

“We gotta go. Come on the shit kid punctured something.” The two men who weren’t hurt grabbed a hold of their friend and started to drag him away from the scene only to halt their steps when a group of shinobi landed in a circle around them. The men put their hands up, knowing without a doubt that they were outnumbered and outmatched.

Iruka ignored them in favor of twisting back around and slumping to his knees beside his rescuer. His kunai falling in a dull thud into the dirt as he stared with tears in his eyes at the man who was smiling up at him.

“Good job kid.”

Iruka shook his head. “I-I’m so-so sorry. This shouldn’t-You shouldn’t-”

The man gave a mirthless laugh that devolved into a cough, the man ignored the blood that welled up with that action in favor of saying. 

“Iruka, you stick together. You stick together and you fight and I won’t have any regrets. Not if my son can grow up to have the balls to do what you just did. Maybe being a shinobi ain’t so bad after all.” The man smiled up at Iruka as shadows began to be overcast by the two prone forms as shinobi gathered and began barking out orders. Iruka and his rescuer ignored the cacophony in favor of being in their own little world. The man smiled at Iruka, tears in his eyes.

“M-Make sure you show K-Kotetsu that move kid, he’ll love it.”

Iruka gave a hasty nod, promising to do just that although it didn’t seem all that important at the moment.

“Thank you son. Take care of each other, he’s gonna need someone like you.”

Iruka’s tear stained face shook his head as he gazed around to the adults who were standing by doing nothing. Why weren’t they helping? When he screamed to that affect, the adults gave him pitying looks which had Iruka gazing back down to the man before him. Before he could say another word the man spoke once more.

“And I always thought he’d be the one to leave me. I’m such a hypocrite.”

Iruka shook his head. “No...No you can’t. You can’t go, Kotetsu-”

“Kotetsu is gonna be a far better man than I ever was son and so are you. You two are gonna make us all proud, I’m sure of it. Your parents sure would be.” He smiled.

Iruka let out a heart wrenching sob as he tried to argue with the man not to give up, but the argument fell on deaf ears as the man’s strength waned and his eyes began to drift shut. His chest faltering with each breath until it sank one last time and didn’t rise. Iruka sat there in the dirt, staring at the still form and cried.

 


	69. Consequences of blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shikaku is summoned and discovers the aftermath of the quarrel at the market place. He's put in the position of having to choose whether or not he can turned a blind eye to what's happened or step up and take responsibility for it despite it not being his duty to do so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hard to believe that in just one week we will hit Chapter 70! A special thank you to all of you who have been with me since the beginning and for those of you who are just catching up, I hope you continued to enjoy this work. Things are getting good in the story and I can promise you that you don't want to miss a thing!
> 
> On a side note:
> 
> I'm not sure how many of you have noticed or if it even prevented you from reading as it has some readers who wrote into me, but I felt I had to privatize my works as some of my friends have made prior comments about my writing and how stuff like fanfiction is a waste of time and or joke. They heard I wrote things and wanted to "Find" them so to shield myself from any scrutiny I decided it was best to make it so only members of AO3 could see my works. I'm sorry if this has prevented anyone else from continuing to read until they get a membership, but I felt that it was in my best interest to do so.

 

Shikaku didn’t even bother to stop when the guards yelled after him, he just charged past them in his haste to reach the small boy seated on the couch. Crashing to his knees his arms wrapping around the smaller figure the ANBU asked in a breathless voice.

“Are you alright?”

He didn’t receive a response though and it was because of that which had him pulling back away to actually look at the figure before him. Iruka wasn’t even looking at him, just staring once more into his lap. Following the boys gaze Shikaku saw what had the boys attention. He was practically covered in blood, the once damp warm fluid was now dry and darkening on his skin and cloths.

“Iruka.”

The boy shook his head numbly, his voice betraying him though he hadn’t dared to try and speak.

“Iruka are you alright?”

“We had a med-nin look him over, he’s fine...Physically.”

Glancing over his shoulder to his comrade Shikaku nodded his masked face. “Thank you.”

The other ANBU gave a brisk nod before informing him. “The hokage wants you to take him home, he’s sorting out the rest of this.”

Shikaku scowled beneath his mask, he wanted to know what all had happened. As soon as the ANBU messenger had arrived at his place telling him that something had happened he’d gone in search of the boy. Now that he’d finally found him, the shadow user didn’t have to be the genius he was to know what this was about. Carefully he stood, gently pulling Iruka from the chair he’d been placed in. The boy stood with little effort to fight against him, more than likely still in shock after whatever it was he’d witnessed. Glancing once more back to his comrade Shikaku muttered.

“Tell the hokage he’ll be safe with us, but that I would like to know what has happened.”

The other ANBU gave a nod before watching on in silence as Shikaku gathered up the small boy and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

 

****************

 

Himiko was pacing up and down the length of the living room, anxiously awaiting her husbands return. His colleagues sudden arrival and the ominous words that were spoken had sent a chill down her spine. They had promised to look after Iruka, to make sure that whoever it was looking for him wouldn’t take him away and now something had happened. She hadn’t a clue as to what, but she knew that her husband would find Iruka and bring him home. He had too. Twisting about in another bout of her pacing she turned and began the short trek to the other side of the room only to come up short when she heard the tell tale sound of her husband arriving.

“Himiko.”

His voice was calm from the other room, but that did nothing for her own rising fears. Racing into the kitchen had her stumbling to a stop in shock at the sight of the blood covered boy.

“Oh my god.”

Coming forward about to grasp the boy and check him over for injuries she was prevented from doing so by her husband.

“He’s alright...Physically, the blood’s not his.”

Himiko could do nothing, but give a dull nod as she continued to just stare at the sight the boy made. His hands clear up to his elbows were saturated if not streaked with the dried liquid, the once vibrant red now beginning to turn into a flaky patchwork of reds and browns. His clothing was darkened by the stains that were sure to never come out and the boy himself refused to look at either of them. Giving her husband a passing glance got her a shake of the man’s head. He didn’t yet know anything, that wasn’t what she wanted to hear. Not that she had any other choice, but to deal with it though. Giving a small smile she crouched down to be more on level with the pre-genin and in a soft voice asked.

“Iruka honey c-can you hear me?” She knew very well that the boy could still be in shock and not aware of his surroundings. At first Iruka didn’t respond to what she had asked him and Himiko was about to stand once more when Iruka finally tilted his head a bit. Just a hair's breath, but enough to show the edges of his eyes to her. Himiko smiled gently to him, trying to be reassuring and encouraging of the pre-genin who had no doubt witnessed something horrible.

“Honey can you tell me-”

“I-I killed him.”

Shikaku tensed behind the boy, Himiko glanced up over Iruka’s shoulders to her husband a look of shock on her own face.

“W-What?”

Iruka didn’t respond once more for a moment before he finally raised his hands a bit to show the blood coating them. “I-I killed him.”

Himiko reached out and gently enfolded the boys smaller hands in her own larger ones, bringing them down level with the kids chest and out of their faces.

“Okay sweetie. Okay how about we get you cleaned up.”

Iruka didn’t reply to that, instead he lowered his head once more staring down at the parts of his hands and arms that he could see and the vast quantity of blood that coated his skin. Himiko took a deep breath before standing, draping a hand over the smaller figures shoulder to guide him towards the hall leading to the bathroom. Iruka followed passively behind her, not bothering to use what little strength he might have to argue against the notion of being clean once more. Himiko took one passing glance over her shoulder as she nudged Iruka into the bathroom out of sight. Her husband gave a nod before disappearing, off to find answers for them as she tended to Iruka.

 

********************

 

Shikaku didn’t bother to knock or announce his presence as he arrived in the hokage’s tower, surprisingly his presence wasn’t the least bit troublesome. Not with all the people running around, a fellow ANBU had appeared beside him, but upon recognizing him and just given him a nod. Returning the gesture he questioned his collegue.

“What’s going on?”

“You got the kid right?”

Shikaku scowled beneath his mask. “Yes.”

“He didn’t tell you?”

Shikaku turned a bit more to the side, angling his form towards the other ANBU. “That kid is doused in blood and not talking at the moment so No he didn’t tell me.”

The masked figured bowed his head a bit to show that he understood that his question hadn’t been appreciated.

“Kid got chased after in the civilian district by those lunatics the hokage warned us all about.”

Shikaku nodded. “And?”

“And they caught up with the kid, course he wasn’t about to just go with them. Started screaming holy hell and caught everyone’s attention, managed to draw in quite the crowd.”

Shikaku couldn’t help, but wonder if Iruka had caused the seen for help or because he was just stubborn. Either way he was proud of the boy for not trying to go it alone.

“So that’s what brought our men out.”

The ANBU shook his head. “No, a civilian ran for help when the men drew weapons.”

Sighing Shikaku didn’t like where this was headed, but having already seen Iruka knew that the blood had to come from someone.

“What happened.”

“A civilian got in their way.”

That hadn’t been what he’d been expecting to hear.

“Wait? A civilian got in their way?”

The other ANBU nodded his head. “Yeah apparently the kid caused such a ruckus that the civ’s started encircling the intruders and one of them even tried to get in the middle of it. Pulled your kid out of the way or something.”

Was that what Iruka had meant when he said he’d killed someone? Had the civilian died because he’d been trying to the help the boy.

“So the civilian was a casualty of their skirmish.”

“Yeah, refused to hand the kid over to them and told the kid to run apparently. Course for all the brains that kid has he didn’t do that.”

The glare Shikaku sent towards his collegue quickly had the man moving on. “Anyways after the civilian was downed those lunatics tried to man handle the kid again.”

“He’s smaller and untrained, it would have been easy for them to take him.”

The ANBU snorted. “Yeah if he hadn’t of stabbed the guy in the gut with a kunai.”

Shikaku sucked in a lungful of air in shock. Iruka had actually drawn a weapon against the shinobi and managed to harm one of them.

“Is he dead?” Is that what Iruka had meant? Had he killed one of the strangers from his old village.

“Verdict's still out on him, last I heard the med nin’s were trying to patch him up. Kid did a number on him though. Drove the kunai in deep.”

Which explained why Iruka was covered in so much blood. Shaking his head Shikaku was about to thank the man for the information when he heard his code name being called. A twist of his head saw that the hokage was ushering people out of his office and was giving him a poignant look. Once the room was clear and the door closed did Shikaku approach the man and with little compunction ask.

“Are they going to pay for this? You can’t possibly release them after they killed someone let alone traumatized the kid like that.”

The hokage let out a deep breath of air, not so unlike a deflating balloon.

“I’ve yet to even consider what to do with them. They’re safely locked away for the time being. My first priority is taking care of what happened at the scene.”

Shikaku nodded his head. “Iruka managed to stab one of them.”

The hokage had a faint smile on his lips. “He did indeed. Apparently the boy put up quite a fight against them in that regard, even going so far to tell them to get out of his village.”

Shikaku smirked beneath his mask.

“Of course his bravery although a positive thing might have a lasting effect on him in the long run.”

“What do you mean?”

“Iruka only stabbed the man because they were trying to remove him from the wounded man who Iruka was trying to save.”

The ANBU winced at the thought of how Iruka with no medical training must have tried to slow whatever bleeding the man might have had.

“Needless to say Iruka didn’t realize that the man was fatally wounded at the time and his anger was pointed at his assailants because they were preventing him in his task to try and save the man.”

Shikaku nodded his head. “Of course.”

“The more troubling aspect comes from the fact that Iruka witnessed the civilian’s death.”

Shikaku sighed. “It’s something all genin even a pre-genin like Iruka have to learn.”

The hokage shook his head. “I’m afraid that you don’t understand the true severity of the situation.”

Shikaku nodded to show he was listening.

“The civilian that died trying to protect Iruka was Kotetsu’s father.”

Shikaku would have sworn his heart stopped beating. Iruka’s friend was now an orphan just like him, simply because the man had tried to help the boy.

“Y-Your sure.”

The hokage gave a bleak nod. “ My men had to forcibly remove Iruka from the man’s side as he was...Trying to help the man despite them assuring him that it was too late. He died in the civilian district long before med nin’s arrived.”

Shikaku cursed under his breath.

“I know this isn’t what you wished to hear.”

“No shit! The kid witnessed that! Let alone how the fuck do we explain all this to that boy? God.”

Twisting away while throwing his arms into the air Shikaku allowed himself to lean against the nearest window and just breath. How could this have happened?

“Shikaku.”

He couldn’t find it in him to verbally respond to his hokage, so he gave a dispassionate nod to show he was listening.

“We have a great trial before us my friend. Not only must we deal with the fallout of Iruka’s heritage, but now we must find a way to counsil his friend. Kotetsu is unaware of his father's passing, I’ve had someone send for the boy.”

Shikaku nodded his head before something clicked. Twisting back around to speak with the hokage the ANBU asked.

“Where will the boy go?”

The hokage sighed and gave a shake of his head. “My first instinct is to have someone watch over the boy during this transitional period while I sort out a living arrangement for him.”

Shikaku scowled beneath his mask, the boy didn’t need a stranger looking after him at a time like this.

“No.”

The hokage glanced up from his desk a brow raised.

“No, I’ll tell him about his father and he’ll stay with me and Himiko.”

“But Iruka-”

“The boys are friends, this wasn’t Iruka’s fault.”

The hokage nodded his head. “True it wasn’t, but I fear that Kotetsu might need someone to blame at first.”

Shikaku snorted. “He might, but it sure as hell ain’t Iruka who killed his father. Those men are the ones who did that and I’ll make sure he knows it.”

The hokage had a contemplative look on his face for a few minutes as he thought it all through. Finally the man gave a shake of his head and for the a moment Shikaku feared he would be denied.

“This is not what I wanted for these boys.”

“Me either, but we have to adapt.”

The hokage gave a nod. “Yes we do, very well. Once Kotetsu is brought here you can inform him of what has happened and take him with you. Provided that the boy doesn’t argue against it. I will do my best to end this scuffle between our two nations before things become worse and deal with the men who are responsible for the death of one of our citizens.”

Shikaku took a deep breath to calm himself, his mask inhibiting the instinctual response to stress. Blowing out the deep breath slowly the ANBU asked.

“When Is Kakashi due back?”

The hokage shook his head. “He sent a bird a few days ago, he’s running late.”

Shikaku snorted at that which brought a small smile to the hokage’s face as well as his own.

“I fear it might be best that he isn’t here for all of this.”

“No kidding.” Shikaku drawled. “You wouldn’t have any captives left.”

The hokage gave him a dour look before shaking his head. “In any case, it will be dealt with and hopefully long before Kakashi has returned to us to find out what has transpired in his absence. His attachment to Iruka might not see him thinking clearly.”

Before Shikaku could reply to the hokage’s statement there was a knock on the door signaling the arrival of someone. A shared glance was done in passing before the hokage called out for whoever it was to enter. The small form of Kotetsu balancing on crutches appeared before the small taps of his steps echoed in the silent room. The door shut behind the boy as he glanced around to them in confusion.

“Hokage-sama...” He glanced towards Shikaku before asking. “Am I supposed to address him too?”

Shikaku smirked beneath his mask. “No your supposed to ignore me unless I address you.”

Kotetsu got a pinched look on his face before rolling his eyes. “Okay whatever.” Looking back towards the hokage the boy stated. “You wanted to see me?”

The hokage nodded his head a somber appearance in place. “Yes Kotetsu there’s something that you need to be made aware of. Raccoon here has taken on the task of doing so.”

Kotetsu glanced back towards the ANBU waiting to hear what the masked figure had to say to him. Shikaku swallowed despite his dry mouth and upon finding his voice started to tell the boy what he knew would be some of the worst news the boy would get in his lifetime.

“Kotetsu...”

 


	70. The prospect of children

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kotetsu is given the heartbreaking news that his father has died. Iruka has to face the reality of what he witnessed. Himiko does the best she can to reach Iruka when the boy begins to shut down and Shikaku is stuck in the middle of everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everybody we've officially reached 70 chapters of Life Lessons and god am I proud of that. Today's chapter is full of more tear jerking moments and I can promise you that the next few chapters will be the same. So to make up for the fact that I'm going to jerk at your heart strings I posted a one-shot in the same timeline called A child's curiosity. You should check it out for a happier funnier fic to lift your spirits after or before reading this chapter. Enjoy!
> 
> Thanks again to all of you who write in and send me comments. I love reading what you have to say.

 

 

Himiko did her best to keep some semblance of a calm demeanor around Iruka as she sat on the side of the tub the boy was seated in. He’d stripped down to his underwear and his bloody clothing had been thrown into a small pile in the corner of the room. She’d deal with them later, though she had no hopes to repair them after she saw the amount of blood they’d been bathed in. Likewise the boy was bathed in blood, his clothing having bled through like a sluggish wound onto the boys own skin. Iruka stared down into the murky water, watching the tendrils of red swirls move in the gentle current that Himiko was making as she tried to scrub some of the blood off of his body. Inwardly he knew that he should be helping, that he was old enough to bathe himself. Yet his mind didn’t connect those things to what was happening now, all his mind could see was the sight of Kotetsu’s father dying right before him. The swirls of red that he was presently sitting in were just a constant reminder that the blood before him was literally on his hands. He had caused his friend to lose his father, it was his fault that all of this had happened.

“Iruka.”

Iruka didn’t bother to nod or show in any way that he was listening, he knew what was coming. Some spiel about this not being his fault, but it was. It was his fault and now Kotetsu didn’t have a father and he’d be all alone just like him. The tears that began to flow down his cheeks were silent, he didn’t make a sound as he sat in the cooling water deep in his own thoughts. 

Himiko frowned when she noticed the boy crying in the bath as she tried to clean off the blood, she had no idea whose blood it was. Seeing the boys reaction though made her whole body tighten up in anxiety, her instincts telling her that something really bad had gone down and what was worse was that the boy in front of her had been a part of it.

“Iruka sweetie I know-I know that this might be hard to talk about.” She swallowed nervously. “But I really need to know what happened.”

She waited patiently to see if the boy would respond to her, but Iruka sat motionless in the tub. Giving the boy a forlorn look the kunoichi shook her head and continued with her present task to tidying the boy up. Perhaps once the evidence of the incident was gone she’d have better luck in getting the boy to talk about it, though something told her that it wasn’t going to be that easy. Idly she hoped that her husband was having better luck figuring out what had happened.

 

************************

 

Although it would normally be considered rude to ignore the hokage, Shikaku knew that this was one time where his focus had to be on the task at hand and not on what his leader might be doing. He managed to convince Kotetsu to take a seat on one of the hokage’s office couches for fear of the boy losing his footing once they started talking about what had happened. Now that he was safely seated and no long balancing precariously on his crutches did Shikaku begin what he knew would be one of the hardest things he’d had to do in a quite some time.

“Kotetsu I’m not sure how much Iruka told you about the strange men he came across.”

Kotetsu smirked. “Oh them? Yeah he was going on about them and he and Izumo were trying to figure out who they were.” The boy laughed before shaking his head. “When he came back and started talking about his previous village we were kinda confused. Mizuki didn’t believe him of course.”

Shikaku gave a nod to the boy. 

“This is about them?” The boy asked confused as to why he would be called in about the strangers.

“In a way yes, now whatever Iruka told you about them I need you to know something.”

Kotetsu gave a nod a small smile on his face at the prospect of being included in whatever mystery this might be about. He couldn’t wait to rub it in Mizuki’s face that Iruka was telling the truth.

“They’re from Iruka’s old village, his grandfather is a powerful man and wants Iruka to come back to his native land.”

Kotetsu frowned. “So?”

Sighing the ANBU did his best to make the boy understand. “It’s-Where Iruka was born isn’t a nice place, they’re traditions can be barbaric and Iruka’s parents came here to give him a better life. Away from all that.”

Kotetsu’s eyes widened as he listened intently to the ANBU tell him about his own friend.

“Those people that Iruka came across in the village, they’re from Iruka’s homeland and they wanted to take him back with them.”

Kotetsu frowned. “But Iruka wouldn’t-”

The ANBU nodded. “We know, Iruka now knows about what they want. He doesn’t want to go and that’s why I gave him strict instructions to come straight back from school.”

Kotetsu smiled. “So they couldn’t kidnap him.”

“Exactly.” Shikaku had a waning smile beneath his mask at the boys intuitiveness. “Today on his way back from school they managed to isolate him in the civilian district of the market.”

Kotetsu sat up straighter instantly. “Is he okay!?

Shikaku gave a nod to calm the boy before explaining further the real situation. “He wasn’t hurt, but they were intent on taking him despite him refusing to go with them. While they were arguing in the market some of the civilians took notice and began to question the men’s motives.”

Kotetsu nodded eagerly, wanting to hear the end of the story.

“A man intervened on Iruka’s behalf, to prevent the shinobi from kidnapping him. While doing so he was mortally wounded, Iruka managed to stab one of the men trying to kidnap him and attempted to help the man who had risked his life to save his.”

“The man died.” Kotetsu said in a bare wisp of a voice.

His throat tightening Shikaku nodded. “The man who helped to keep Iruka from being kidnapped died before the med-nin’s could arrive. Iruka is safe now, he’s at my home with my wife. The reason I’m telling you all of this isn’t because your Iruka’s friend.”

Kotetsu frowned his mind trying to catch up with what the ANBU was saying. “Your not?”

Shikaku shook his head. “ Though I would ask you to be aware of what Iruka endured today, I was not telling you what happened solely because of Iruka being involved. I was telling you because what happened today concerns you.”

Kotetsu blinked at the ANBU his mind not comprehending what the man was going on about. He hadn’t been in the market today, before he could say as much Raccoon spoke once more.

“Kotetsu, your father was in the market today.”

Kotetsu stared at the masked man silently, his brain swirling like water going down a drain. Licking his lips the boy’s stretched thin voice whispered.

“P-Please don’t”

Shikaku steeled himself for what he had to do, ignoring the boys pitiful cries for this to be some sick joke or a mistake. The boy hadn’t even gone so far as to beg those things, but the seasoned ANBU knew they would come soon enough.

“I’m sorry Kotetsu, but your father-”

“NOOOOOO!”

Shikaku stabilized the boy as he tried to get up from his seat, in some attempt to get away from what he was hearing. Momentarily forgetting that he couldn’t walk with his crutches which were lying on the floor. Shikaku caught the boy and lowered him back to the couch, the tremors in the boys frame were silent as Kotetsu didn’t let out a sound after his initial cry. He wasn’t even crying, just shaking his head every few moments as he tried to push the ANBU away from himself. Cradling the boy closer to himself Shikaku glanced towards the hokage who had remained silent during the entire affair. The elderly man gave him a small nod, though it wasn’t one of happiness. Just of understanding, the third then turned his attentions onto the small figure in his ANBU’s arms.

“Kotetsu.”

The boy turned his head robotically to stare at the hokage his hands falling still on the ANBU’s chestplate, not a word leaving his lips.

“Because of these dire circumstances I would need to place you in the care of someone who could watch over you while this is resolved. However due to the present circumstances of you knowing Iruka’s position and attachment to some ANBU and with some of my ANBU knowing you.” He glanced towards Raccoon with a smirk. “Raccoon has asked me if it would be alright for you to go and live with them until such a time as you feel you can live on your own much like Iruka has. I will leave it up to you though, if you would rather live with someone e-”

For the first time since he was given the shocking news of his father's death the boy spoke up, though it wasn’t to the hokage. He twisted his head to stare at the masked face of the ANBU who he’d only met a few times in his life and talked to even less. “You’d-You’d take me to your home? Y-You don’t even know me.”

Shikaku smiled beneath his mask. “Kid you’ll fit right in.”

Kotetsu didn’t smile at the ANBU offering to take him home with him, He stared into the masks eyes seeing the nearly black eyes staring back at him. What he saw wasn’t a man who was being forced to take on some burden, the man appeared to be smiling with his eyes. It was because of this more than anything that had Kotetsu turning his attention back towards the hokage to give a small nod. The hokage smiled back at the boy.

“Good, then I will leave you in his capable hands.”

Shikaku helped Kotetsu once more to his feet and let the boy clung to him while he picked up the boys crutches and handed them over. Once the boy was stable on the crutches did Shikaku ask.

“Are you ready to go? Do you have any questions for the hokage?”

Kotetsu turned his head to glance at the elderly man who was in charge of his village. Wetting his lips the pre-genin spoke. “M-My dad-Did he save Iruka?”

The hokage gave a small smile. “There is no doubt in my mind that had your father not intervened that Iruka would have been taken.”

Kotetsu closed his eyes a moment as if soaking in that knowledge before he gave a small nod and turned away muttering to Raccoon. “I’m ready to go.”

Shikaku didn’t bother to question the boy further, instead he gave the hokage a passing look before gently wrapping an arm around Kotetsu and performing the transportation jutsu to see them back to his house.

 

*****************

 

Upon arriving at his home Shikaku made sure that Kotetsu was stable on his feet before letting go of the boy.

“I need to check on something, can you sit on the couch until I return?”

Kotetsu gave a small nod before ambling his way over to the couch. Shikaku watched the boy for only a minute before walking down the hallway to seek out his wife and see what progress she might have made with Iruka. Coming to the bathroom door which was ajar just a hair, the ANBU pushed on it gently to open it wider. Sighing at the sight before him the ANBU waited to see what his wife would ask of him. Himiko was seated just outside the tub drenched in water as an equally drenched Iruka clung to her. She looked up at him when the door came open and shook her head.

“I spoke to the hokage.”

Himiko nodded as she ran her fingers through Iruka’s hair, they both knew that the boy was awake. Simply clinging to Himiko because he didn’t know what else to do about the emotions he was experiencing.

“We can talk about it later.” Himiko trailed off in a soft voice. She frowned when she saw her husband shake his head. Glancing down to the boy in her arms she sighed and looked back up at her husband. “Are we needed for anything?”

“At the moment our only job is to take care of the boys.”

Himiko blinked at him before asking in a cautious voice. “You said boys.”

“I did.”

Giving a sigh as she petted Iruka’s wet hair the kunoichi asked. “Where’s the second one then? It is just one right? We didn’t end up with all of them did we?”

Snorting Shikaku replied. “Just the one and on the couch. This is a lot bigger than we thought.”

Giving a nod of her own Himiko muttered. “Afraid your on your own with that one love, my hands are bit preoccupied.”

“I can see that. I just wanted to warn you about our other...guest.”

“Thank you. I’m going to try and get us somewhat comfortable.” She glanced down to Iruka. “And warm preferably.” She said with a small smile.

“When they’re both asleep we’ll talk.” Himiko gave a small hum as she continued to stare down at Iruka who was clinging to her like a baby monkey. Just as her husband was about to go back down the hall did she call out in a small whisper.

“When I said I wanted kids-”

Shikaku snorted. “We have the hokage’s blessing if that matters to you.”

Looking up from Iruka, Himiko smirked. “Do we?”

“I’ll be thankful if we don’t end up with the lot of them.”

Himiko shook her head. “Go on, we can argue over how many kids we want later.” She winked at him which had the ANBU shaking his head and muttering all the way back down the hallway. It wasn’t more than five minutes after he husband had left that for the first time since entering the bathroom with her Iruka spoke.

“You’ll be a great mom.”

Himiko gasped at the sudden compliment as she continued to stroke the boys hair. “You think so?”

“Yeah.” Iruka burrowed his head further into her in reply.

Himiko smirked and held the boy all the tighter. “A few more minutes honey and then we have to get us both out of these wet clothes.”

“Few more minutes.” The boy mumbled.

Himiko sighed as she let her head fall back against the wall and looked up at the ceiling. What were they going to do about all of this she wondered.

 


	71. Sorting out the boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kotetsu has a talk with Shikaku about his father and how long he will be staying with them. Iruka is looked after Himiko, though the kunoichi is aware that the boy is seemingly spiraling before her very eyes. In the end Iruka's fears come back and throw him into a nightmare of his own creation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 71 woot. So hold onto your butts people because things are gonna get bumpy. I promised you guys some more angst and more plot and more everything! And I have delivered, I hope you all enjoy this weeks chapter and make sure to check out my new "one-shot" in this timeline called ANBU Family which will be updated on Monday's from here on out until it's complete. 
> 
> Many thanks to all of you who write in with lovely comments and those leaving kudos. It means a lot to me to hear from you guys. I hope your all prepared for what's ahead in this story because I promise you things are going to get interesting.

 

After an awkward silence Shikaku was able to instruct his guest back towards the couch, as the boy ambled along on his crutches the ANBU found his voice once more.

“Do you need anything?”

Kotetsu shook his head as he seated himself on the couch and let his crutches slide to the floor, he refused to look at the masked man as he glanced around the living room he’d been confined too.

“So...How long am I staying here.” 

There was a resigned tone to the boys voice as if he knew and fully expected this to be only a night or two. Shikaku sighed as he reached up and scratched the back of his own head.

“Kid things are little tense around here right now and I’m not just meaning in my house.”

Kotetsu gave a small nod. “The-The men who killed m-my dad.”

“Yeah. They’re in custody and won't be seeing the light of day for sometime while this is all worked out. Peace treaties aside...Look I’ll be frank with you kid, they killed a member of our village. It doesn’t matter if your father was a civilian, our village doesn’t take things like that lying down. So no matter how this ends up, those men aren’t going to get away with that. Do  you understand?”

Kotetsu gave a small nod. “The hokage wouldn’t let them go to make peace with Iruka’s village?” He queried out of curiosity.

Shikaku snorted. “Kid if the hokage still believed in public sentencing and all that, I think that we might have a public execution on our hands.”

Kotetsu looked away from the ANBU and for a moment Shikaku feared he might have said too much.

“Good...I-I hope he forgets they’re in there.”

Smirking beneath his mask, the seasoned ANBU crossed the length of the room and squatted down to be more on the same level as the boy who was avoiding his gaze.

“Kotetsu.”

The boy shifted his gaze and met the man’s eyes for a split second before staring past his shoulder. Shikaku didn’t pay the boys apparent dislike of staring at him now any mind, the boy was going through enough as it was for him to take offense to the boy not looking him in the eye.

“For now let’s just focus on what’s happening here alright? Your gonna stay with me and my wife for however long it takes for you to feel comfortable, in the end if you want to have your own place to stay like Iruka does then the hokage will set that up for you. Otherwise he’ll find someone who sponsor’s kids while they go through their training and you’d live with them until you feel your ready to live on your own.”

Kotetsu’s brow furrowed a moment as he thought about his options, he didn’t want to live alone like Iruka did. Although his friend had always said that he enjoyed having his own space, he could tell how lonely Iruka was sometimes whenever his ANBU was away or too busy to look in on him. He wasn’t used to living on his own, he’d always had someone, at the very least his father after his mother died. Living alone seemed so isolating, so cold. Looking back at the masked man’s face for the first time since they started the present conversation the boy announced.

“I-I don’t want to live on my own.”

The ANBU gave a nod back to the boy. “Then you won't.”

For one reason or another that made Kotetsu feel a bit better, it didn’t take away the hollow pain that filled him right now with the loss of his father. However it did offer the boy some solace to know that in the future he wouldn’t just be thrown onto the streets and told to get over it. He’d have someone there, likely someone who was a shinobi themselves. The prospect of living with a stranger wasn’t what he wanted, but his mind dutifully reminded him that he had no choice anymore. He was alone, his father the last of his family.

“You okay kid? I know this is tough, but you can ask if you need something.”

Kotetsu shook his head both to answer the man in front of him and to clear it from the darkening thoughts. “I- I think I’m just tired.” He whispered.

“Fair enough, if you want I can show you where you’ll be sleeping.”

Again the boy gave a nod, Shikaku stood back up and waited for the boy to gather up his crutches and stabilize himself before leading the boy towards the hallway. He was unsure if his wife and Iruka had yet moved from the bathroom, though in retrospect it wouldn't’ have any impact on getting Kotetsu settled for the night. Leading the youth down the hallway he pointed out the bathroom which although still very damp by the looks of the puddles left behind, was empty.

“What happened?” 

Twisting about to see that Kotetsu had paused at the entryway to the bathroom the ANBU came back to stand beside him. “Iruka...was having a hard time.”

Kotetsu continued to stare into the bathroom which was in his opinion a disaster. Looking sideways and upwards to gaze at the masked “face” of the ANBU the boy questioned.

“It was blood wasn’t it.”

Sighing Shikaku turned and headed further down the hall. “Come on kid, let's get you settled in.”

Kotetsu stared back into the bathroom one last time before following after the masked man, he knew already without the ANBU having to answer him. Iruka had been in need of a bath because of blood, more than likely his own father's blood. It sent a shiver down his spine to know that his friend had witnessed his own father's death, that he had more than likely been covered in the man's blood.

“Kotetsu?”

Jerking to a halt a few paces behind the man who was now staring at him the boy shook his head. “Sorry...I-I’m just a little out of it.”

“You don’t have to explain yourself to me kid, just try to be aware of your surroundings, we don’t want you falling with that leg.”

Kotetsu gave a wane smile to the man and followed him the last few feet towards a bedroom, the ANBU waved his hand ushering Kotetsu to enter first. The boy swung himself forward on his crutches and entered the dimly lit room, he was surprised to find that there was only one bed and that Iruka was nowhere in sight. Frowning at the apparent lack of proof that Iruka was indeed there, Kotetsu turned and questioned the ANBU.

“Where’s Iruka?”

“He’s with my wife in the other bedroom.”

“Oh.” Kotetsu looked away down at the floor upon hearing that he wouldn’t be sharing a room with his friend.

“He’s a little out of sorts right now Kotetsu, if you two want to share a room later we can arrange that. For right now I think you could both use a little space.”

The boy gave what Shikaku knew to be a lackluster nod to agree with him since he was the adult, rather than the boy truly agreeing with him on the topic. He’d have to talk to his wife about that, not to mention he’d have to see how Iruka felt about it. The kid was probably beating himself up still about the whole thing even though it hadn’t been his fault to start with. 

Sighing he shook his head and came forward to gently usher Kotetsu onto the bed, he took the boys crutches and leaned them against the nightstand, well within the boys reach.

“Why don’t you get some rest, if you need anything just let us know. Our bedroom is down the hall to the left.”

Kotetsu nodded as he situated his broken leg on the bed before looking up at the ANBU. It was stupid, or at least it felt stupid for him to fear the man leaving him. He didn’t even know the man that well, yet Kotetsu really didn’t want to be on his own right now. The thoughts plaguing him about his father and what must have happened in that market being too fresh and all too real to the boy.

“Kotetsu?”

The boy jolted a bit apparently having zoned out yet again while the ANBU before him had been waiting for some kind of response. Looking into his lap so as to not have to meet the man’s eyes as he requested something so babyish, Kotetsu muttered.

“Could you stay...Just for a while.”

Shikaku didn’t even reply to the boy as he took a seat on the edge of the bed, Kotetsu looked up at the man in surprise having not expected such an answer. The ANBU tilted his head a bit before motioning for the boy to lay down, Kotetsu did as asked and the pair fell into a passive silence. Each just cognizant of the other being present and that being enough.

 

**********************

 

Himiko did her best to not be overbearing after she managed to drag Iruka out of the bathroom, she’d told him in a kind voice to strip out of the wet clothing and put on some fresh ones. For whatever reason though Iruka wasn’t too inclined to listen, he was slow to respond after she forced him to rise from the floor on the bathroom. Almost as if he’d been encapsulated in that small little world in the bathroom and rising from the floor itself made him return to the real world which he refused to meet head on. 

So after nearly five minutes of waiting for the boy to call through the door stating he was dressed, she barged in. It wasn’t as if she hadn’t seen it all before anyways and although she was silently relieved that she wouldn’t be wrestling with a naked pre-genin, the fact that Iruka had made no progress to strip out of the wet clothing disheartened her. 

Approaching where the boy stood before one of the windows in his room, she gently placed a hand on the boys shoulder. He didn’t flinch, didn’t react at all to her sudden presence. Letting out a small sigh Himiko looked out the window to see if there was anything of merit out there for him to be staring at. The vantage point from his bedroom wouldn’t allow for an unobstructed view of the deer, the boy was literally just staring at trees. A commodity for which wasn’t held in high praise for its views given how surrounded their village was by the natural foliage of the region. 

“Iruka I asked you get out of those wet clothes, you’ll catch sick if you-”

Himiko winced when Iruka pulled away from her gentle grasp, he didn’t go far in his movement to be from underneath her hand. The motion was clear though, he didn’t want to hear anything about his present refusal to strip from the wet clothing. Gazing at the boy’s reflection who refused to look at her back, she saw the haunted look in the boys eyes. Whether it was from the fact that he’d endured something horrible that day or was perhaps thinking of his friends own plight she didn’t know. All that really mattered was her getting Iruka out of the wet clothing before he became ill. So just like her mother taught her, she took no shit from the boy as she stated.

“I’m going to give you to the count of ten to start taking those clothes off, there’s a towel on the chair and fresh clothes in the dresser.”

She twisted around to give the boy some semblance of privacy and counted in her head until she reached ten. “Are you dressed?” 

When she received no answer a frown crossed her brow, giving a sigh Himiko twisted about to see if the boy had even moved. He hadn’t.

“Alright.” She sighed. “I know-I know this is tough Iruka, but I’m not going to allow you to make yourself sick. So you have two options, dress yourself or I’ll call my lovely husband in here to do it for you.”

She wasn’t above dressing the boy herself, but felt that if she could potentially shield the boy from any embarrassment she should. Having Shikaku intervene if the boy needed to be stripped was a reasonable avenue for them to take. Himiko waited a few minutes to see if she was going to get any kind of response from Iruka, although she caught his eyes drifting towards the corner of his eyes to glance at her. He quickly returned to his gazing outside the window. Giving a nod to herself now that the boy had made up his mind, Himiko headed for the door and to go in search of her husband.

It would appear that the two of them were going to have their hands full for the foreseeable future. Once at the doorway she took one last cautious glance to see what Iruka might do if he figured she had left. He didn’t move from his station at the window though, shaking her head she went to find her husband.

Iruka heard Himiko leave, he knew when she had actually left the room rather than just pausing at the door. He’d gotten used to how adults tended to “look in” on kids. Once he was sure that she was gone did he slump forward a bit, allowing his hand to rest on the window seal and hold him up a bit. 

He felt so tired, just so drug down like he couldn’t get up anymore. Almost as if he was drowning on land, he shuddered as his mind called to mind the fact that Kotetsu’s father had made a sound that Iruka figured had been just that. The blood that had welled upon his lips had to be from somewhere right? Shaking his head Iruka raised his head just enough to peer out into the woods, the only thing he could see from the window. He had heard some of what Raccoon had said when he’d entered the bathroom, that Kotetsu now knew of his father's death. Iruka wasn’t sure how he could possibly face his friend. Not knowing that he had been the cause of his friends new found status as an orphan, how could he possibly explain himself to Kotetsu? He couldn’t he rationalized, there wasn’t anything he could say or do to make up for the fact that he was the cause of his friend being without his father. He’d killed him, just like he no doubt killed the other man. 

Staring down at his hands which rested on the window seal Iruka couldn’t help, but see nothing but blood. Shaking his head at the horrible sight Iruka raised his hands and twisted them about only to find that the blood which had once been there was now gone. Staring past his hands towards the window Iruka jolted at his reflection, there was blood everywhere. Iruka did the only thing he could as his eyes widened, he screamed.

 


	72. Confounding Confusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shikaku finds Iruka in a bad way and does all he can to try and make the child see that he'll do everything in his power to help him. Himiko has a heart to heart with Kotetsu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another week another chapter. This week you guys get to see just what all is going on with Iruka and I'm really excited for the coming chapters. I'm four chapters ahead of you guys in writing and I can promise you that some interesting things are about to happen. Just wanted to say thank you to all of you who have been coming back week after week to read this thing. It means a lot to me to know people enjoy the story so much, so keep on writing comments and sending me kudos.

Himiko walked down the hall away from the room where she had left Iruka, biting her lip as she made the short journey to the spare bedroom where no doubt her husband was with Kotetsu. She wasn’t sure what they could possibly offer these boys to make the pain they were both facing duller. She didn’t know of anything that could make the world right again after losing a parent or in Iruka’s case feeling responsible for another person's death.

Taking a deep breath she turned into the doorway and a small smile came to her face unbidden. Her husband was leaning against the wall, feet hanging off the edge of the bed while Kotetsu lay lengthwise tucked in under the blankets. Shikaku wasn’t asleep, his head tilted in her direction silently before returning to glance down at the boy who was asleep next to him. The boys legs just coming short of his own body at the foot of the bed. 

“Well at least one of them is resting.” Himiko whispered as she entered the room fully.

Shikaku sighed through his mask. “He won't sleep?”

She shook her head. “He won't get dressed, so sleep is a little out of the question at the moment. He can’t very well go to sleep while soaking wet.”

Shaking his head Shikaku made to slide off of the bed, stilling for a moment when Kotetsu shifted in the bed. Once he was sure the boy wasn’t waking from his movement he got off the bed and crossed the room to wrap an arm around Himiko and pull her against him.

“I’ll take care of Iruka, Kotetsu should be alright-”

“I can stay with him.” She smiled up at him.

Giving a small nod the ANBU turned to leave the room, his arm falling away from his wife as he did so. The pair tensed at the same time that Kotetsu bolted upright in bed at the horrifying scream that came from down the hall. Shikaku didn’t even pause as the scream died off as he raced down the hallway. Himiko calling shortly after him. “Iruka.” She turned to follow, but came up short when a small voice came from the bed behind her.

“Is-Is he okay?”

Twisting around Himiko was torn between chasing after her husband to see what was wrong with Iruka or staying with the obviously distraught boy before her. Taking a small breath she put on the best smile she could and approached the fearful boy.

“I’m sure he’s okay Kotetsu, Raccoon will take care of him.”

The boy looked at her skeptically before asking. “Who are you?”

Himiko gave a breathless chuckle. “I’m Himiko, Raccoon’s wife.”

Kotetsu’s brow furled a bit. “You call him Raccoon.”

Shaking her head as she sat on the edge of the bed she gave the boy a small smile. “No, generally I call him by his name, but I can’t really do that with you lot around now can I?”

Kotetsu blinked at her a few times before shaking his head. “Secret identities.”

“Exactly.” She nodded. “I’ve gotten used to it with how much Iruka’s been around.”

Kotetsu’s attention drifted towards the doorway. “He’s been here a while.”

“Mmm I suppose. Wolf wanted to make sure he was alright and after the spot of trouble you boys got into it’s not surprising he asked us to watch over Iruka for him.”

Kotetsu lips twitched a bit as if he thought something was funny. Himiko caught the barest twitch of the boys lips. “What?”

The boy shook his head before giving a sigh. “It’s stupid.”

“I’m sure it’s not.” She prodded the boy.

Kotetsu turned his attention away from the darkened doorway. “It’s just that Mizuki kept calling Iruka a liar.” He snorted. “He wasn’t lying though, he really has been living with you two because the other one is away right?”

Himiko nodded. “Yes, Wolf is away on a mission right now and Iruka’s been staying with us.”

Kotetsu looked down into his lap. “And now I’m staying with you.”

Himiko twisted her head to the side a bit, her brow furrowing. “And?”

“You didn’t ask for this.” The boy mumbled.

“Neither did Iruka, but that doesn’t mean we’re going to just throw him out on the street.” She smiled at the boy when he looked up at her. “Besides it’s not a bother to us to have you boys here. We wouldn’t have offered if we didn’t want to Kotetsu.”

Kotetsu gave a small nod. “It doesn’t seem real.” He finally admitted.

“It never does dear.” She replied with a somber tone. “It’ll never seem real, but no matter how we want it to all be a dream.” She sighed and shook her head. “It never is.”

Kotetsu looked at the woman before him a moment and saw something in the way she was postured, the way she was talking to him.

“Something bad happened to you.”

Himiko gave him a small smile. “Something bad happens to everyone sometime in their life honey. What matters is how you overcome it.”

Kotetsu looked down into his lap once more. “I don’t know how to do that.”

“You’ll learn, it just takes time.”

“Do you think Iruka still misses his parents?”

Himiko gave the boy a solemn look though it was lost on the boy. “I’m sure he does and I’m sure that you’ll continue to miss yours, time will make that ache fade some. It won't ever take it away though, so long as you remember them and love them. It’ll hurt, but sometimes you can find a way to make the hurt a good one.”

Kotetsu looked up at the woman perplexed by what she meant. Himiko smiled back at the confused boy.

“Well would you rather feel nothing at all and forget all the time you had with your parents just to not hurt?”

Kotetsu shook his head.

“You’d rather remember them and all the good times you had right?”

Kotetsu nodded.

“Even though it means that you’ll hurt because they’re gone.”

The boy nodded once more.

“Someday all those memories you have of them, won't hurt as much. They’ll bring you happiness and the pain from losing them will fade some because you have those memories.”

“How long though?”

Himiko shook her head. “I can’t tell you that honey, it’s different for everyone. There’s no right or wrong way Kotetsu, for now just try to focus on the fact that your father loved you.”

Kotetsu gave a small nod. “He was protecting Iruka.”

Himiko gave the boy a brilliant smile. “He was doing what was right and defending your friend because he knew how much you and Iruka care for each other.”

“Yeah...I-I just wish he-he wouldn’t have-” Kotetsu let out a sigh. “Is it bad that I wish he hadn’t gotten involved?”

Himiko shook her head. “It’s not that you wanted him to let Iruka get hurt Kotetsu, you’d just have rather that he hadn’t gotten hurt doing the right thing.”

“Yeah.”

“There’s nothing wrong in wishing that things had gone another way, but what’s important is that you understand that he did what he thought was right.”

“I know.” Kotetsu sighed. “I- I just wish he hadn’t left me.”

“He didn’t leave you Kotetsu, he’ll never leave you.” Himiko shook her head. “He might not be here with us right now, but he’s never far from you. He raised you after your mother's passing, but you still love her and think of her often right?”

“Of course.”

Himiko smiled. “Then you’ll do the same with your father. They’ll always be a part of you.”

Kotetsu sighed once more before wondering aloud. “How do you think Iruka did it?”

“Did what?” Himiko questioned.

“Live...On his own.”

Himiko thought about it a moment, truthfully she didn’t know much about the boys life before he was stumbled upon by Kakashi. It had to have been quite lonely, but telling the boy before her that wasn’t going to help their current situation.

“Iruka did a good job at taking care of himself. He should never have been put in that position, just like you shouldn’t be. However the two of you have each other and the rest of us to help you along.” She smiled before promising. “You won't ever be alone Kotetsu, you have us.”

The boy started to nod only to stop when he split into a jaw cracking yawn. Himiko smirked at the boys apparent exhaustion. She was eager to check up on Iruka and it was apparent that the boy in front of her was ready to return to sleep.

“Lay back down and shut your eyes. I’ll stay with you awhile longer alright?”

Kotetsu smirked as he settled back into his bed, pulling the covers back up. He blinked tiredly at the woman a few times before shutting his eyes. Himiko looked on with a small smile gracing her features.

 

********************

 

Shikaku didn’t even pause to wait for his wife to run after him, he made it to the boys room in litteral seconds. Thanking the heavens that the door hadn’t been shut because it would have been broken in his haste to enter the room. Instead he ran through the open doorway to find Iruka crumpled on the floor sobbing as he appeared to be rubbing furiously at something on his skin. Coming to kneel in front of the boy the ANBU glanced down at the child's inflamed skin, the constant rubbing Iruka was doing was bringing blood to the surface in a few areas. Reaching out Shikaku stilled the boys hands, preventing him from hurting himself further.

“Iruka what’s wrong?”

The boy thrashed a bit in an weak attempt to retrieve his own hands to continue the foreign motion, but Shikaku refused to relent as he gently held onto the boys hands.

“Iruka answer me. What’s wrong?”

Iruka hiccuped a few times as he continued to stare down at his arms. Shikaku let out a long stream of air like a decompressing balloon, he didn’t know what to do for the boy if he wouldn’t answer him. Calling forth his patience which had been beaten into him from years of being an ANBU, the man tried once more.

“Iruka wha-”

“It wont go away.” The boy sobbed, never raising his head as he rasped out the words between hiccups and sniffles.

“What won't go away?”

“Blood.”

Shikaku frowned beneath his mask and took in the sight of the boys arms, the skin was red and inflamed from the boys constant rubbing. Small spots of blood had welled up from the repeated gesture, but it was hardly that of a papercuts worth. Still the sight of the blood seemed to be what was bothering him.

“Why were you rubbing at your arms?”

“Blood.”

Sighing the ANBU shook his head. “Iruka why were your rubbing at your arms?”

The pre-genin shook his head as he tugged ineffectively at his arms, trying to get them free of the man’s stronger grip.

“Iruka.” Shikaku called out a bit gruffer. “Stop that.”

Iruka sagged as he was once more defeated by the older man, his hands safely ensconced in the ANBU’s grasp. “Please make it go away.” The boy’s voice was nothing, but a bare whisper.

“Make what go away?”

“The blood.”

Sighing at the boys request, Shikaku gave a nod before replying. “Alright, but you have to come with me back to the bathroom. No rubbing.”

Iruka gave a small nod and with a bit of prodding from the ANBU made it to his feet and was walked towards the doorway, Shikaku having to pause once to tell the boy not to rub. Iruka’s fingers tightened into fists when he was told not to do that, but he held back the urge to try and wipe away the red substance. The walk to the bathroom was a quiet one, Shikaku staying right behind Iruka the entire way and making sure that the boy wasn’t giving into whatever urge he might have to rub at the miniscule amounts of blood on his arms.

Once they were in the bathroom did the ANBU lift the boy up onto the counter. Iruka seemed surprised by the action if his wide eyes were anything to go by, Shikaku smirked beneath his mask as he reached over to the shelf on the wall to grab a clean washcloth. Once it was properly dampened in the sink did he return to Iruka’s side and bat the boys hands away from his arms. Taking up a single wrist Shikaku gently bathed the inflamed skin in the cool cloth. Iruka winced as if he was being hurt, but Shikaku knew that the boys reaction wasn’t one of pain. Iruka was most likely reacting to the blood, though there really wasn’t much to deal with. Wiping down the one arm all the way around and back and forth to make sure it was clean of any trace of the red fluid, the ANBU let the boys arm go to see what Iruka would do now that it was clean. Iruka looked at the arm he’d just been returned before looking up at the masked face of his caregiver.

“Iruka are you okay now?”

The boy frowned at the masked figure before raising his clean arm a bit. Shikaku glanced towards the lightly damp appendage before looking into the boys hazel eyes. There was confusion there.

“What’s wrong?”

“It won't go away.”

Sighing the ANBU gently grasped the boys arm and lowered it before taking up the boys other arm and treating it with the same care he had the first. Wiping down the inflamed tissue and removing the small traces of blood. Once the boys other arm was clean of any trace did he set aside the washcloth and address the boy before him.

“Iruka I need you to leave your arms alone. If you can’t do that I’ll wrap them up.”

Iruka frowned as if perturbed at the notion of being restricted from his own arms.

“I mean it kid.”

“But- Ther-”

Shikaku shook his head before cutting off the boy. “There’s no blood on you kid, Himiko got you cleaned up and aside from needing some warm cloths your clean. I got rid of the small amount of blood you’d welled up from all that rubbing. Your clean Iruka.”

Iruka glanced down at his arms once more a frown etched across his face as he looked at his blood soaked appendages. Why couldn’t Raccoon see it?

“Iruka.”

Looking back up to the ANBU the boy waited to see what the man could possibly want.

“Can you promise me that you won't rub your arms anymore?”

Iruka bit his lip, unsure if he could give his word on that. Not with all the blood still coating his skin. Shikaku gave a nod before silently reaching behind the boy to open the medicine cabinet where the gauze was kept. Pulling out a fresh package of the cloth wrappings he undid it and began to unravel the edge, intent on wrapping the boys arms to prevent him from irritating them further.

“What are you doing?” 

Snorting the ANBU replied. “You couldn’t give me your word so I’m wrapping them up.”

Iruka shook his head only to still when the man’s eyes met his, the firm look transcended the mask hiding the man’s true face.

“Kid this is happening one way or another and I can assure you that no matter how this goes, you lose.”

Iruka huffed, but didn’t fight against Raccoon when the ANBU grasped one of his arms and began winding the cloth wrapping around his bloody arms. Iruka watched transfixed as inch by inch his skin was replaced by bandaging, he frowned when he noticed that no blood was seeping through the crisp bandages. Looking up to the masked face of Raccoon Iruka shook his head.

“It doesn’t make sense.”

“Tell me something I don’t know kid.” Came the dry response from the man as he finished tying up the boys arm. Snipping off the edge of the bandaging and tying it off before reaching for the boys other arm. Iruka tried to retain his other arm as he attempted to explain himself to the ANBU, but Racoon shook his head and snatched up the boys arm.

“Don’t.” He warned.

Sighing Iruka muttered back. “It doesn’t make sense.”

“Doesn’t have to kid, just let me do this.”

Iruka huffed again at the man wrapping up his other arm, but dutifully let the ANBU do as he pleased now that it was obvious he wouldn’t get a chance to defend his own actions. Iruka waited patiently for Raccoon to finish before examining both his arms. Neither were showing signs of bleeding through their bandaging, looking up at the masked figure Iruka muttered.

“I don’t like this.”

Raccoon snorted. “Me either kid, me either.”

 


	73. Mending a lost soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iruka has a serious talk with Raccoon about what has happened and the ANBU does his best to care for the distraught boy, though he's beginning to wonder if he's going to be enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew I nearly wasn't able to post because I'm at a client's house and the internet was not cooperating with me, finally got it fixed and wallah you get a new chapter! I hope you guys enjoy where the story is headed and there are many chapters ahead filled with angst and feels. So keep your tissues handy.
> 
> Thank you to all of you writing in, it means a lot to me to read and respond to your questions.

 

Shikaku watched Iruka carefully as the boy continued to stare at his arms, a befuddled expression on his face. Sighing the ANBU reached forward and grasped the boy around the ribs to lift him up and off of the counter. Lowering him back to the ground he waited to see what the boy would do now that he was essentially free. Iruka looked up at him, his arms falling to his sides.

“Raccoon?”

“What is it kid?”

Iruka bit his lip as if he was trying to hold back whatever it was he had initially wanted to tell the ANBU, Shikaku was patient and waited for Iruka to find his courage to speak. When he saw Iruka shake his head and lower it once more to stare at his arms did the ANBU frown and prod the boy.

“What is it Iruka?”

The boy shook his head once more, refusing to look up and meet the man’s gaze. Giving a shake of his head Shikaku gently placed a hand on the boys shoulder as he directed him towards the door.

“C’mon kid lets go get you into some dry clothes.”

Iruka followed along with no resistance to speak of, though he also didn’t speak the entire trip back towards the bedroom he’d been using the last few days. Once they were safely inside did Shikaku let his hand fall away from the boy as he passed by Iruka to go in search of clean clothing. He pulled out some clean pajamas from the nearby dresser and turned to hand them to the boy. Iruka was still standing exactly where he’d left him, his head nearly touching his chest with how far he was staring at the floor. Small jerking motions interrupted the boys otherwise still form. Shikaku tossed the clothing onto the bed as he came forward to place his hands on Iruka’s shoulders and drew him closer. One hand going to the boys back and rubbing, a few moments later he felt small hands wrap around him in return.

“It’s gonna be okay kid.”

He felt Iruka shake his head against him as the silently crying boy refutted his statement. Looking up at the ceiling Shikaku let out a small sigh as he closed his eyes. He wasn’t sure what else he could say to the boy to try and make things seem better. He wasn’t a fool, he knew it wasn’t better and nothing he could say or do would really impact that. The whole point was simply to calm Iruka and try and make him see reason, what had happened hadn’t been his fault. 

Not for the first time that day he cursed the boy’s grandfather and his men who had caused this disturbance to their peaceful village. Iruka was happy here, couldn’t they see that? Giving a shake of his head the ANBU let his gaze fall away from the ceiling to land on the top of the boys head who was clinging to him. It didn’t matter what those men had hoped to achieve, in the end they’d killed a citizen of the village and attempted to kidnap Iruka. If Shikaku knew the hokage half as well as he thought he did, those men would never see the light of day again and frankly that was too kind as far as Shikaku was concerned. 

“C’mon Iruka you gotta work with me here kid, you’ve gotta be cold by now.” 

Shikaku could feel the boys chilled skin of course, but he was hoping that if he mentioned it that maybe he’d break through whatever fog Iruka seemed to be in. Iruka sniffled against him before shaking his head once more.

Taking a deep breath Shikaku did what he felt was necessary to help the boy clinging to him. Iruka gave a startled gasp as he was lifted and thrown over the man’s shoulder, his head twisting about as he tried to reason why the ANBU had done that. They only walked a few steps before Racoon was lowering him once more and he stared up at the figure for a mere second before his vision was obscured. Iruka struggled to get out of the cloth covering him, but firm hands rubbed the towel over his head until the firm friction had soaked up a good amount of the dampness clinging to the boy. 

Iruka pushed against the man who was forcibly drying him off, but his attempts to dissuade the larger man were pathetic against the larger man’s strength. Soon enough the towel was removed and before the boy could get in a indignant word edgewise, the anbu was wrenching his shirt over his head causing the boy to stumble a bit. Bare chested now Iruka was about to yell at the ANBU when another cloth was crammed over his head. Iruka made a disgruntled noise as he struggled until he felt his arms being positioned. Sighing he allowed Raccoon to pull the shirt into place, staring up at the masked man Iruka glared.

“Told you already kid, you can fight all you want. Either way I’m gonna win this so do yourself a favor and help me out.”

Iruka huffed and for a moment Shikaku figured he’d have to wrestle the boy into clean underwear and the sleeping pants. It seemed that time had worn the boy out though because Iruka raised a hand, Shikaku glance to what the boy was asking for and smirked beneath his mask. Handing the towel over to the boy he watched on as Iruka began to gently dry himself off, a frown still firmly in place. Once he felt dry enough Iruka tossed the towel onto the floor in what Shikaku was sure to be perceived as anger. Shikaku rolled his eyes at the boys put out response to being forced to dry himself off. Iruka looked up at him a moment before shaking his head.

“What?” The ANBU questioned.

“Turn around.”

Chuckling the ANBU gave a nod and did as asked to give the boy some privacy. Though he couldn’t help, but call out. “You do realize you don’t have anything I haven’t seen before right?”

He heard the huff from the pre-genin and smiled to himself. He knew that wasn’t the point, but he had hoped that it might lift the boys spirits a bit. A few minutes later Shikaku was twisting back around when a small hand tugged on his arm. Iruka was once more dressed in clean pajamas his scowl had been replaced with a more drawn out expression that spoke of the exhaustion the boy was feeling after the trying ordeal.

“C’mon kid let’s get you into bed.”

Iruka didn’t fight him this time, instead allowing the ANBU to help him into the bed and tuck the covers back around him. Iruka pulled his arms out from underneath the covers and stared at the bandages that had been wrapped around them. Still no sight of blood, he frowned at that.

“Iruka are you going to leave those alone?”

Iruka looked to the ANBU who was staring at him intently, he shrugged his shoulders in reply before backing it up. “It’s not there.”

Shikaku frowned beneath his mask as he took a seat on the edge of the boys bed. “What’s not there?”

“The blood.” The boy said in an almost exasperated voice.

Shikaku nodded his head as he tried to wrap his head around what the boy was talking about. There hadn’t been much blood when he’d gotten to the boy, so he didn’t understand why Iruka was so fascinated by blood.

“Iruka there isn’t any blood on you, Himiko cleaned you up and so did I.”

Iruka stared down at the bandages intently, his right arm trailing his fingers across the bandages of his left. The ridges of the bandages creating small bumps that his fingers trailed over, Iruka gave a small sigh.

Shikaku watched the boy, searching for some hint as to what was going on in the boys head at that moment, but the boy simply wasn’t giving him much to work with. His vague answers to his questions weren’t the least bit helpful to the ANBU as he tried to figure out what was wrong with the boy. Iruka let his hand fall away from the bandages on his left arm, both his hands making fists as he closed his eyes.

“Can this just be a nightmare?”

Shikaku sighed at the boys small voice. “I’m sorry Iruka, but the world doesn’t work that way kid.”

“Why’d this happen?”

Shikaku shook his head despite the boy having his eyes closed and not being able to see it. “I don’t know kid.” Truthfully he had a good idea why it happened, but he knew that it would be lost on Iruka. Especially with how the boy was relating to the world right now, it was best to wait to try and explain everything to the boy.

“Raccoon?”

“Hmm?”

Iruka opened his eyes only to stare straight up at the ceiling, avoiding the ANBU’s gaze as he asked in an even smaller voice. “What’ll Wolf think?”

“Think about what?”

“I-I killed someone.”

Shikaku thought a moment before shaking his head. “You didn’t kill Kotetsu’s father kid, he chose to intervene because he knew it was what was right. That’s not on you, if anything it’s the men who went after you. They’re the ones who started all of this and one of them is responsible for his death, not you.”

“If I hadn’t of been there-”

“Kid.” Shikaku sighed. “Kid look, there is nothing that you could have done differently to have stopped this from happening. You didn’t choose to be related to their leader, you didn’t choose to have these people come and try and take you. You did nothing wrong.”

Iruka continued to stare up at the ceiling as he listened to the ANBU, but his mind couldn’t wrap around the fact that it was his fault. He might not have chosen to be related to their leader, but he was and it was because of this that those men had tried to take him. It was because of him that those men had killed Kotetsu’s father.

“Iruka this isn’t your fault.”

“Did he die too?”

Shikaku tilted his head a bit before his mind brought forth the fact that Iruka had injured one of the men.

“I’m not sure. It doesn’t matter either way kid, you were defending yourself.”

Iruka closed his eyes once more. “W-What-What do I tell Wolf?”

Shikaku frowned beneath his mask. “What do you mean kid? Wolf will understand what happened.”

“But I-I killed someone.”

Shikaku shook his head, laying his hand on the boys arm got the boy to open his eyes and finally meet his gaze. “You did not kill Kotetsu’s father Iruka.”

“He-He died be-”

“He died because those assholes disobeyed the hokage and tried to coerce you into going with them, when that failed they tried to take you by force. They tried to kidnap you and Kotetsu’s father refused to allow that to happen as anyone from this village would. He did what was right and unfortunately he paid a great price for those actions. That is not your fault. If you killed that man then so be it kid.”

Iruka shook his head as he sat up in the bed. “But I-”

“Iruka.” Shikaku cut the boy off. “Listen to me. Your training to be a shinobi of this village.”

Iruka gave a shaky nod.

“Part of being a shinobi is taking another’s life in order to protect your own, to protect your village. Do you honestly think that I or Wolf haven’t taken lives?”

Iruka blinked a moment before sighing.

“You did nothing wrong, if you had been on a mission and this had happened out there-” Shikaku waved towards the window and where the tree’s of the forest were visible. “ Nothing would be said about it, because that’s what being a shinobi is. We fight. We fight for our village and for our very lives to protect those we love.” Laying his hand on the boys shoulder the ANBU sighed.

“Do you think Wolf or I or Himiko wouldn’t kill to protect you? To protect Kotetsu or anyone else in this village?”

Iruka bit his lip before shaking his head.

“Right, because we care for you and we know that being a shinobi is hard, but it’s what we chose to do.”

Iruka gave a small hiccup as small tears streamed down his face. Shikaku reached out and wiped away the boys cheeks.

“Wolf will be proud that you defended yourself.”

Iruka gave a small nod as he raised an arm to drag across his eyes. His bandages easily soaking up the tears trailing down his face. Looking up at the ANBU before him the pre-genin imploringly asked.

“H-How do I-How do I tell Kotetsu I’m sorry?”

Shikaku sighed and answered truthfully. “Tell him the truth kid, that his dad was brave and saved your life and that your sorry. There ain’t much else to say Iruka, you didn’t intend for this to happen. Kotetsu is grieving right now, but he’ll understand.”

Iruka lowered his head to stare into his lap. “I’m sorry.” The boy sniffled, his arm coming up to wipe away his face once more.

“Sorry about what kid?”

“T-That you have to deal with this.”

Shikaku snorted. “I’m ANBU kid, this is what we do. We take care of the village and even if I didn’t know you, I’d be involved. It’s not a burden to me or Himiko to take care of you boys.”

Iruka lifted his head a frown in place. “What?”

Shikaku sighed. “Kotetsu’s down the hall Iruka, the hokage was going to place him with strangers and I felt that it would be better if he was with someone he at least had met before.”

Iruka glanced towards the doorway into the darkened hallway.

“It’s okay Iruka, he knows your here and he was worried about you.”

Iruka’s eyes flitted back to the masked man’s face. “He-He’s here.”

“He is.” Shikaku nodded. “And you two are going to be staying with us until this is all sorted out.”

Iruka blinked a few times. “Raccoon...How do I-How can I make this better?”

The ANBU shrugged. “I don’t know Iruka, I guess we just have to roll with the punches kid. You boys have to stick together I know that much, the rest we’ll sort out together.”

Iruka nodded his head slowly before allowing Raccoon to gently guide him back down into the bed. Tucking the blankets back around the boy.

“Get some rest Iruka, it’s been a long day. In the morning we’ll figure everything out okay?”

Iruka closed his eyes as he gave a small nod. “Okay.”

Shikaku watched the boy a moment longer before rising from the bed and heading for the doorway.

“We’re just down the hall if you need us.”

Iruka twisted onto his side, tucking his hands up against his chest as his eyes came open to stare at the wall before him. Shikaku gave a small shake of his head as he left the boy to his thoughts and to hopefully get some rest. Shutting the light off as he left.

“Goodnight Iruka.”

Shikaku paused just outside the door a small smile coming to his face when he heard the quiet voice of the boy reply. “Goodnight Raccoon.”

Maybe it wouldn’t be as hard as he’d initially thought to break through to the boy. One could only hope so anyways. Shaking his head the ANBU walked slowly down the hallway to go in search of his wife. He had a lot to fill her in on.

 


	74. Cold eggs and a warming heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Himiko and Shikaku have a long talk about what lays ahead of them while taking care of the two boys. From Kotetsu's grief at losing his father, to Iruka's trauma at having been involved. The following morning Iruka makes a decision that will come to affect all of them, while Himiko discovers more about Kotetsu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the good news is that this chapter isn't completely filled with angst. Think of it as a breather before the shit hits the fan XD. I'm always amazed at how many of you come back week after week to read this, let alone give me comments. ( Which are my favorite part of my week.) I know a lot of you want to know when Kakashi is coming back, HE IS COMING BACK. Just not for a while as I need to wrap up just a few more things before he can return. So bear with me while I do that, I promise it will be worth the wait.
> 
> Also be sure to check out the other story I have going on right now called ANBU Family. It takes place further down this series timeline.
> 
> Many thanks to those of you leaving comments and Kudos. Enjoy the chapter.

 

Shikaku found his wife in Kotetsu’s room, the pre-genin appeared to be asleep, Himiko turned to smile at him before whispering. “How’s Iruka?”

Shikaku shook his head before motioning for her to follow him. She gently slid off the bed before tucking the blankets around Kotetsu, once she was sure that the boy was warm enough did she turn to follow after her husband. At first the pair stood in the hallway, staring into the room that she had just left.

“How’d he do?”

“He was confused at first, he’s worried about Iruka and scared about living without his father.”

The pair shared a look that spoke of their understanding of the situation, they’d faced such horrors before after all. Seeing comrades lose their entire families, hell look at Kakashi. Shaking his head Shikaku gently drew his wife away from the boys room and directed her towards their own. She only paused long enough to peek into Iruka’s room before making her way further down the hall. When she entered the door was shut behind her. She smirked as she turned around to see the face of her husband, the wretched mask she hated already having been dispatched to the top of their dresser. He gave her what he hoped was a encouraging smile as he came forward to wrap his arms around her.

“It’s been one hell of a day hasn’t it?”

She snorted as she laid her head on his chest. “What are we going to do?”

Shikaku laughed. “I guess take care of two boys who are both grieving in their own rights.”

He felt as well as heard his wife sigh and began to rub her back. “It’ll be okay, maybe not right now, but in the future.”

“Kotetsu asked how long it would hurt.”

Shikaku’s face pinched together in pity of the boys question. “What’d you tell him?”

“The truth.”

There really wasn’t much else to say, they both knew what it was like to lose a loved one. The fact that his wife hadn’t lied to the boy meant a lot. She wasn’t coddling him despite the grief he must be enduring as it would have been a disservice to the boy down the road. 

“What happened with Iruka?”

Shikaku closed his eyes. “He tore up his arms.”

“What?” Himiko pulled away from him, a frown deeply etched onto her features.

Shikaku nodded. “I don’t know why, other than he kept saying things about the blood. I tried to tell him he was clean...But I think he might be-.”

Himiko shook her head and interrupted her husband. “He’s not doing that.” Her tone held reservation as if she wasn’t exactly sure of what she was saying. Shikaku gave her a beseeching look. “Himiko I had to wrap up his arms and even then he was confused.”

She turned her head away. “We’re going to get him through this, both of them.” He added. Himiko gave a small nod as she turned back around to lay against his chest. “Do you think he’s a danger to himself?”

“No not really, I think he was momentarily seeing something that wasn’t there because of the trauma. If it continues I can call someone.”

Himiko gave a small sigh. “You mean you’ll call Inoichi.”

Shikaku hummed. “If I have to yeah. I think the kid can sort himself out, with our help at least. If I’m wrong though-.”

Himiko nodded. “If your wrong we’ll make sure he gets whatever help he might need. Though I pray your right.”

Shikaku chuckled. “Me too. Kid’s shaken up enough without us introducing him to someone who can read his thoughts.”

Himiko shook her head. “Don’t tell him about that.” She pulled back enough to stare up into his eyes. “You’ll just scare him.”

Shikaku raised a brow at her. “So you’d coddle him from what we might do?”

She frowned. “No, if it comes to that we’d tell him. I just meant that we don’t need to be telling him that we’re considering such an option.”

Shikaku smiled down at her. “Always thinking a few steps ahead.” Himiko smirked as she reached up on her tiptoes to kiss him. “I have to in order to keep up with you.”

Shikaku snorted. “You’ve always been two steps ahead of me dear.” Himiko chuckled as she patted his chest. “Well I did know you were going to propose.” She winked at him. The man shook his head at the aducacity of her teasing. “So how’d you get him to change into warm clothes? He wouldn’t budge for me and I didn’t think it would be a good idea to force him.”

Shikaku chuckled. “I forced him.”

She rolled her eyes. “You know what I meant.”

Shikaku nodded his head. “Yeah I do. He put up a token of resistance before realizing that he wasn’t going to win. Then he just glared at me a lot, something I think he’s picking up from Kakashi.”

Himiko smirked. “You can’t blame him for Iruka being upset at you.”

“I think I can.” The man nodded as he walked over to their bed to sit on the edge of it. “Not that it’ll matter though. Kakashi would just think that it’s a badge of honor.”

Himiko chuckled to herself at the put out tone of voice her husband was using. Sitting beside him she enfolded their hands together, their fingers entwining.

“So...What do we do tomorrow?”

“Let’s just get through the night.”

Sighing they both let themselves fall backwards onto the bed together, a moment later they turned onto their sides and snuggled up against each other. Neither one of them bothering to comment on the fact that they were still in their clothing from the trying day. It didn’t matter at the moment, right now all that mattered was being close to one another.

 

******************

 

Iruka hadn’t realized that he’d fallen asleep until he was groggily opening his eyes, at first his mind was blank. He was still sleepy and the bed was warm, the light coming through the window was too bright and so he shut his eyes to shield them. A moment later his mind woke up. Iruka’s whole body tensed as he sat up, his eyes wide. His eyes trailed downwards as he saw the bandages wrapped around his arms. It hadn’t been a nightmare.

Turning his head away from the final proof of what had happened. Iruka sighed as he saw the bright sunshine coming through the window. It shouldn’t be like that, the world shouldn’t be ‘right’ when everything was wrong. Sliding himself from beneath the covers, Iruka hopped down to the floor just below and made his way to the window. Peering out the glass pane, Iruka could see further into the woods than he had been able to the previous night. yet despite being able to see farther, it didn’t do anything for him.

It wasn’t like the outdoors could give him any answers for what was going on. There was nothing out there or inside the house that could fix what had happened. Glancing back towards the door to his bedroom, Iruka sighed. It was ajar, not much mind you, but enough that the pre-genin could tell that someone had been checking in on him from time to time.

Shaking his head Iruka glanced down to his arms once more, there wasn’t a spec of blood on the pristine white cloth that Raccoon had bandaged him with. He furrowed his brows at that, he had expected the copious amounts of blood that he’d been practically bathed in to easily soak the white cloth. Yet nothing showed through, he was tempted to rip the cloth away from his own arms, to find out why the bleeding had stopped. Iruka couldn’t do that though, for one reason or another. 

Whether it was because he feared how the adults would react or because secretly Iruka feared what would lay just beneath the bandages, it didn’t matter. Either way Iruka let his arms fall back down to his sides. He wasn’t going to look, he was sure the blood would return soon enough. For now he was going to enjoy what small respite he might have been given from the proof of what he’d done. 

His gaze fell back to the window and the tree’s there beyond, he didn’t want to be in the house anymore. He didn’t want to have to answer the adults questions or have to look into his friends eyes and try to make it right when there was nothing he could do. His fear of speaking with Kotetsu, of hearing the hateful words he was sure to come prompted Iruka to open the window. The first brush of cool air had Iruka taking a deep breath, it was like his lungs were able to fully inflate when he’d previously thought they were about to collapse.

Climbing out the window wasn’t hard, especially not with how many times he’d done similar things around the village. His small stature allowed him into small spaces, it was part of the reason he was so good at pranking people. Jumping into the grass, Iruka looked down as the cool dew covered strands of green licked at his feet. Iruka wiggled his toes in the damp grass before giving the barest glimpses of a smile, he didn’t pause once he looked back up. He just ran.

 

******************

 

Himiko smiled at Kotetsu as she handed him a plate laden with the food she’d prepared. The boy didn’t smile back though, he simply took the offered plate before whispering a quite thank you. Not discouraged by the boys silence, the kunoichi turned to her husband who was silently observing everything.

“Should you go wake Iruka?”

The man sighed. “I suppose.” Getting up from his chair the ANBU passed by his wife, the pair sharing an look which the ANBU nodded too. Once he had left did Himiko take a seat near Kotetsu.

“How do you feel?”

Kotetsu looked up from the eggs he had been pushing around with a fork, a moment later his eyes returned to his plate. A word not passing his lips to answer her. Himiko gave a small nod before tucking into her own breakfast. The pair ate in silence or rather Himiko ate and Kotetsu pushed his food around.

“Is there something you like to eat? I can make just about anything.” She finally spoke up, the mothering part of her eager to do anything to help the child before her. Kotetsu shook his head as he continued to push his breakfast around.

“Alright then. Do the best you can honey.” She returned to her own meal, though her eyes never lingered far from the boy.

Kotetsu sighed as he placed his fork down, leaning back in his chair he glanced around the spacious kitchen. He wasn’t anticipating the kitchen to hold anything of interest to him as he glanced about, he just didn’t want to have to talk right now. He frowned a moment later when he saw the antler’s on the wall. Unable to stop himself the boy asked.

“Where’d you get those?”

Himiko’s head jerked up to see that the child was pointing at something, following his finger to the rack hanging proudly on the wall she smiled. “Those come from the deer we tend. Those were from the very first deer that my husband tended to himself.” She stated with an air of pride in her voice.

“Your from the Nara clan.” He supplied.

“My husband is, yes.”

Kotetsu nodded his head before mentioning. “Not everyone is allowed to have a herd of their own.”

Himiko’s eyes widened in surprise. “Where did you hear that?”

Kotetsu turned his gaze from the antler’s to the kunoichi speaking to him. “Is that not true?”

She smiled. “No...That’s right, I was just curious as to where you heard that.”

Kotetsu looked down at his plate a moment before saying. “My dad.”

Himiko’s face fell as she heard the boys words. “He worked with some of the market people...He always talked about who he was working with.” Kotetsu shook his head. “Someone from your clan.” The boy sighed. “He traded antlers with him for something.”

“You have a pair of antlers?” Himiko was shocked to learn this. It wasn’t something that the clan members gave away let alone traded.

Kotetsu nodded his head. “Yeah. Old friend of my dad’s.” Kotetsu frowned a moment. “I-I think he was the only shinobi my dad actually liked.” The boy admitted.

Himiko chuckled. “You think so?”

Kotetsu lifted his gaze with a small smile. “Yeah cause he worked with my mom and they could talk about her.”

Himiko didn’t hesitate to question. “Do you remember his name?” She was curious to note who in the clan had met the boy before. If there was any way that the man would know more about the boy in their custody at the moment and maybe perhaps know of who the boy should goto once the messy business of the boys father was taken care of.

Kotetsu frowned a moment before saying. “I-I never called him by his name, not his full name. I couldn’t pronounce it as a child and dad started using the nickname I gave him as a joke.”

Himiko held herself back from stating that he was still a child, instead nodding and encouraging the boy to continue. “What did you call him?”

Kotetsu got a fond smile on his face. “Nari. I always called him Nari.”

Himiko thought a moment, the clan was huge. Partly why it was so revered, but if she asked Shikaku she was sure he would be able to narrow it down. They would be able to find this Nari and speak with him.

“Do you know him?” The boy questioned with a somewhat hopeful face. Himiko had no doubt that he wanted a familiar face after the death of his father. Sadly she shook her head. “No, but my husband will be able to find him.” She smiled. 

Kotetsu nodded his head, though his smile wasn’t as bright as it had been before. His eyes told her that there was a glimmer of hope. The child more than likely looking forward to seeing a familiar face.

“Why don’t you try to eat. When he gets back we can ask him.”

Kotetsu glanced down to his breakfast before telling the woman in a small voice. “I don’t like eggs.”

Himiko glanced from the hesitant face of the boy to the plate placed before him and laughed. Kotetsu smiled when it became apparent that she wasn’t mad at him for saying so. Shaking her head she picked up the plate and with a smile said. “How about something without eggs then?”

Kotetsu gave a small nod. “Yes please.”

Himiko smiled as she walked towards the sink, setting the plate of uneaten eggs aside she shook her head. Glancing back to the pre-genin sitting at her table she couldn’t help but retain the smile. He was something else.

 


	75. A devolving mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shikaku locates Iruka only to find that the boy is in a worse state than he had thought. Himiko spends some time with Kotetsu and lets him in on her master plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay everybody here's another chapter of Life Lessons. I hope you all enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I've told you time and again that things were gonna keep getting worse before they got better and let me tell you, you are not prepared. The coming chapters are going to be a roller coaster, but what a ride it will be.
> 
> To those of you who keep asking. I don't know when Kakashi will come back. YES he is coming back lol. I just haven't written him in yet because I'm trying to wrap up one more thing before he does come back. Cause I'm mean and enjoy making you all suffer. lol No really I just have one more thing I have to wrap up before I can have him return from his mission. So bare with me, it'll be worth it.
> 
> Also side note. Yes I am aware that I am a cruel cruel bitch for torturing poor Iruka like this, however I am not and do not plan to stop doing so. Angst is my thing lol, but don't worry there will be plenty of cuddles in the future.

CH75 A DEVOLVING MIND

 

Shikaku walked slowly down the hallway, intent on giving the kid a few more minutes of rest before he was forced to face the world. Sighing as he came to the doorway, Shikaku steadied himself and pushed the door open. He froze a second later when he saw that one Iruka was not in his bed and two the window which had previously been closed was now open.

“Damn it.” He growled. Stalking forward the shadow user peered out the window only to blink. A few of the doe’s from his herd were standing near the fence, as if they were waiting for something. Smirking beneath his mask, the ANBU climbed out the window and made his way over to them. Stroking their heads a moment before speaking to the gentle creatures. “Take me to him.” 

The does shifted on their hooves before heading further into the trees. Shikaku easily leapt over the fence and followed them. He didn’t know why Iruka had decided to enter the forest where the deer were allowed to roam, but it didn’t much matter. The kid wasn’t going to be without at least a few sets of eyes on him, not with the herd of deer about. Shikaku was fortunate in that the deer knew to watch over the woods and to let him know when someone was in them. Walking a few paces behind the doe’s the ANBU wondered idly if he should have informed his wife of Iruka’s departure, shaking his head the ANBU reminded himself that she was caring for Kotetsu and it wouldn’t do to worry them both. Not if he was fortunate enough to round the kid up and get him back to his room before she went looking for them. 

Sighing at the monumental task before him, Shikaku allowed the deer to lead him further into the woods. Glancing down into the dirt and grass he could see the small tracks of the child and by the looks of it he was barefoot. Shaking his head at that, the ANBU muttered to himself. “I’m going to have to call Inoichi and isn’t that just a can of worms.”

It was nearly five minutes later that the ANBU finally caught a glimpse of something that wasn’t a deer, leaning against a nearby tree he observed the form that was tucked in amongst the herd. 

A few of the does were nibbling on the boys pajamas checking to see if the boy had anything that was edible. Iruka for his part just let the deer do as they pleased, occasionally the boy would let his hand reach out and pet the deer that had decided to nibble on him. Otherwise he remained stone still, his knees tucked up against his chest. His bare feet were muddy from his long trek into the woods likewise his pajamas were wrinkled and grass stained. The boy appeared to be damp from where the dew from grass and the deer’s saliva had soaked into his clothing. 

Shaking his head Shikaku stepped forward just enough for Iruka to be made aware of his presence. Iruka didn’t move when he caught sight of the ANBU, other than to tuck his head into his knees so as to not have to look at the man. Shaking his head the ANBU crossed the field and stood before the child, ignoring for the most part his deer’s ploys for his attention. Though his hand did reach out to stroke one as he contemplated what to say to the boy. Shikaku smirked when one of the more persistent does nudged at the boy, seeking his attention and searching for food.

“She won't go away until you acknowledge her.”

Iruka was silent a moment before asking in bare whisper. “Does that apply to you too?”

Shikaku frowned down at the boy who still hadn’t lifted his head to look at him. Gently patting the doe he’d been petting, Shikaku crouched down before Iruka. “Kid I doubt there’s anything you could do to get me to leave you alone right now. Right now you should be anything, but alone.”

The boy didn’t respond to what he had said and for a fleeting moment Shikaku feared he might have to wrestle the boy back to the house. Yet a moment later Iruka turned his head to the side, still ignoring the ANBU, but allowing the doe to lip at his face. He reached up a hand and gently brushed her aside and just like Raccoon had said the doe got the hint and moved off. Shikaku watched the boy dismiss the deer a small smile coming to his face, he was proud of Iruka for not lashing out at the animal. When Iruka tucked his arm back around his knees, holding himself tightly once more did Shikaku speak. 

“How long have you been out here?” He saw the boy shrug which prompted the ANBU to hum. “Well Himiko checked on you a few hours ago so, it cant have been long.” Again Iruka shrugged, though Shikaku had a feeling that was because the boy just didn’t care. “We should head back, she doesn’t know you’ve left the house and she’ll grow worried if we’re not there.” The ANBU hoped that his words would be enough to get the kid moving, that Iruka would care enough about worrying his wife to begrudgingly follow him home. Iruka turned his head once more into his knees no longer looking out into the herd of deer. No such luck it would seem, sighing Shikaku bowed his head a bit. He wasn’t sure what else to do for the boy. He could throw him over his shoulder and force him back, but that wouldn’t fix whatever was wrong at the moment and as far as the ANBU was concerned there was a lot wrong at the moment. 

“Iruka I need you to come back with me to the house.”

The boy remained still, refusing to show any reaction to the ANBU’s gentle coercion. As he watched the boy in front of him, Shikaku made a split moment decision. Iruka’s head jerked up in surprise when he felt a warm body shift beside him. Looking up to the masked face of the ANBU who had moved to sit beside him Iruka frowned only to look away when the masked man turned to face him. Shikaku smiled beneath his mask. “It’s a wonderful day out, I’m sure the deer are enjoying the fair weather.”

Iruka’s brows furrowed as his brain processed what the man said, to him it wasn’t a wonderful day. It was horrible and the sunshine that was making its way through the trees seemed to only mock him. His fingers tightened around his legs, as if he was subconsciously trying to make a fist. 

“The deer brought me to you, they watch over the forest here. They knew something was wrong.”

Iruka turned his head away from the ANBU, refusing to even acknowledge the man’s presence as he glared into the grass beside him. He heard the man sigh before Raccoon told him. “Kid if you don’t start talking to me, I’m going to have to assume the worst.”

Iruka didn’t react.

“And if I think the worst...Well then I’ll have to do whatever I can to make sure you okay. Which coincidentally will result in you meeting a friend of mine.”

Iruka frowned, his head shifting to the other side to glare up at the ANBU. “Another ANBU?” Raccoon chuckled. “You’d like that wouldn’t you?”

Iruka shrugged his shoulders. Raccoon shook his head. “He’s not ANBU, though he works closely with us. He’s able to tell what’s going on inside people’s heads. He might be able to help you, if you wont talk that is.”

Iruka twisted his head away, setting his chin on the tops of his knees. “I don’t have anything to say.” 

Shikaku frowned as he stared down at the child. “Why’d you come out here?”

Iruka shrugged, he supposed he could have answered that question. Though he chose not too. He heard the ANBU beside him sigh. “Kid I know this isn’t easy, but you gotta talk to us.”

Iruka ignored the man’s words, he didn’t want to talk. He didn’t want to do anything at the moment, he’d come out into the woods because there weren’t any people. He thought the deer might help shield him from what was going on, they were nice enough. Though their presence didn’t take away the pain he was feeling, eventually even their presence had become lifeless to him. Dull and like it had no purpose, then of course Raccoon had found him. 

“Iruka.”

The pre-genin shook his head, it was barely a motion the man’s eyes could catch, but it was there. “Alright, lets head back then.”

Iruka shook his head. “I wasn’t asking kid.” Shikaku rose from the ground and peered down at the boy who was ignoring him despite him standing directly in front of him. Iruka turned his head to the side, so as not to be confronted by the man’s imposing form. He was set to continue ignoring the man in front of him, but the ANBU had other plans. Iruka let out a surprised cry when Raccoon bent over and grabbed him up by his armpits.

Staring into the man’s eyes as he held him at eye level Iruka blinked in shock before glancing down at the ground below. His gaze came back up when he realized that the man had lifted him off the ground, more than likely for the purpose of carrying him. Glaring hotly at the masked man, Iruka shouted. “Put me down!” Shikaku blinked back at the boy impassively, not the least bit affected by the boys shouting. “No.” He replied as he threw the boy over his shoulder and twisted about to start the journey back to the house. 

Shikaku grunted when he felt Iruka hit his back with his fists, the boys legs were kicking at him, until he anchored them to his chest with a single arm. “Stop that.” Iruka screamed as he hit the ANBU, tears going down his face as blow after blow did nothing. Shikaku steeled himself against the boys tears and curses, not even bothering to try and correct the course language coming from the boys mouth. They were long past that at this point, now he was simply trying to get the boy back home so he could contact Inoichi. Something had to be done before Iruka self destructed under the strain of this ordeal. Silently he prayed that his comrade would be able to reach the boy when it was obvious that he could not.

 

*************

 

Himiko smiled as she watched Kotetsu eat the food she’d prepared, after the small issue with eggs. She’d found that the boy didn’t have a problem eating what she made and although she was sure he wasn’t eating with his usual gusto. He was in fact eating. So she smiled around her cup of tea and enjoyed the boys presence. Glancing towards the nearby clock brought a frown to her face though, it had been nearly forty five minutes since her husband went to wake Iruka and despite her husbands best attempts to assure her that everything would be alright, she knew it wouldn’t take him forty five minutes to gather the boy up for breakfast. Which meant that something was indeed not alright, she couldn’t take the time to leave Kotetsu to check on them though. She had to focus on the boy in front of her rather than the boy her husband had tasked himself with caring for. She trusted her husband to look after Iruka, but that didn’t mean she didn’t worry about them both. Taking a leisurely sip of her tea, Himiko set the cup down on the table before addressing the boy. “Is that better?” Kotetsu smiled back at her as he nodded. “Sorry for the trouble.” 

Himiko shook her head. “It’s no trouble Kotetsu, Iruka has things he doesn’t like just like my husband and Wolf do.” The boy nodded his head as he finished the last of his breakfast. Pushing the plate away from himself before asking. “Do-Do a lot of ANBU come around here?” Himiko chuckled. “Sometimes I feel like this is some kind of secret hide out for them.” She shook her head in mirth. “But it’s mostly because the ANBU are quite close to one another. They have to rely on one another and so their bonds tend to run deep.” 

Kotetsu nodded his head as he listened to the kunoichi talk about the ANBU. “ Are you sure it’s okay if I stay here...I mean the ANBU.-”

Himiko rolled her eyes. “This is my house and I’ll tell you a little secret Kotetsu.” She leaned in as if she was really going to tell him some grand secret. Blinking in surprise Kotetsu leaned forward as well. Himiko smiled at him before saying in a very quiet, but amused voice. “They’re scared of me.”

Kotetsu pulled back his eyes wide as he contemplated what the woman had just said. “What?” Himiko laughed as she nodded her head. “Oh yeah kid, my word is law here. Your not going to cause me any grief and if one of them says a word about you being here you just let me know.Your my guest, they’re just intruders who I’m not attacking when they break into my house.” She winked. “Besides kids like you and Iruka are what’s going to drive my husband to drop that stupid mask, you keep him on his toes and drive him insane. Eventually I’ll get what I want.” Kotetsu blinked at the woman in surprise at what she’d just said. Licking his lips the pre-genin dared to ask. “What do you want?”

“I want him to quit ANBU so we can settle down, but he’s a stubborn man.” She shook her head. “And I’m not the type of person to ask him to give up what he loves. So I figure I’ll let you kids do that for me.” She smiled. 

Kotetsu chuckled a bit at the woman’s grand plan. “You should tell Izumo...He’d probably find a way to make that happen.”

Himiko laughed. “I’m sure he would, you know I actually asked my husband the other night if we had all four of you...I couldn’t put it past him to do that.”

Kotetsu looked down at the table a moment. “I’m not sure how to tell them...Izumo and Mizuki.”

Reaching across the table Himiko grasped the boys hand in her own. “Honey you’ll figure that out and your friends will understand. In the meantime let’s just try to get through the day alright?” 

Kotetsu gave a small nod. “I-Do I have to go to school today?” He looked up at her with a sense of dread at facing his class. Himiko shook her head. “No honey, you and Iruka are staying home for a day or two.” Kotetsu sighed in relief, though it felt odd to him to be relieved to not be going to school. It was just that he couldn’t fathom having a normal day at school, when everything outside of school had fallen apart. Kotetsu didn’t even know how to go about explaining everything to Izumo and Mizuki and at the moment he really didn’t feel like trying. Looking back up to Himiko the boy smiled. “Thank you.”

 


	76. Reflecting one's soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shikaku wrangles Iruka into the house and calls for reinforcements. Iruka isn't even aware of the new person who has come to take a look inside his own mind. Himiko decides that it might be better if Kotetsu isn't around for whatever is about to take place and distracts the boy with something she hopes will make the boy smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LONG BUT IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE. PLEASE READ!
> 
> Okay so this chapter is a bit longer than most, the reason for this is that there are flashbacks and I didn't think it was fair to contribute those to the total word count of the chapter. So the flashbacks don't count which means the chapter is still technically 2,500 words. Also we get the arrival of a new character, who some of you guessed about in the previous one. 
> 
> For all of you still asking I am aware you want Kakashi back, I want Kakashi back. However he cannot come back yet, I have a reason for this and I promise you it's a good one. SO in the meantime I figured that I'd do something to make it up to you all who want to see Kakashi again. We've officially hit 200,000 words on this fic! So I decided to celebrate this amazing accomplishment by writing a one-shot which coincidentally has Kakashi in it. It's a Life Lessons one-shot so it will be in the series or you can just go to my dashboard to find it. 
> 
> On another note, we are nearly to 10,000 hits on this work. When we reach that I will make another poll and you guys can vote for a one-shot to celebrate that goal being met. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this chapter and the one-shot. Thank you for your continued support on this work, it means so much to me to have wonderful readers like you guys who come back week after week to see what happens next. Keep the comment's flowing folks.

Reflecting one’s soul

 

It didn’t take long for Shikaku to make his way back to the house, Iruka struggling the entire way. He would have been proud of the boys ability to keep fighting this long if it hadn’t been that the boy was fighting against him. Sighing as he approached the back door the ANBU prepared himself for what was about to happen. Himiko was not going to take the scene of him wrangling Iruka into the house from outside well, least of all because as far as she knew Iruka had still been in his bed. 

He opened the door and stepped forward into the kitchen. Himiko twisted around immediately when she heard the door open, but her eyes widened at the sight of her husband carrying Iruka over his shoulder while the pre-genin thrashed against him.

“Sh-” She seemed to realized her mistake, cutting off her husbands name before it truly left her lips. “Raccoon what’s wrong wi-”

The ANBU shook his head as he grunted from the boys knee colliding with his ribs again. “You take care of Kotetsu, I’ve got this.” He knew it wasn’t the answer she was looking for and by the glare she sent his way he was right. Still she didn’t object and that was simply because Kotetsu was staring with wide eyes as his friend struggled against an ANBU. 

“Okay.” Himiko finally relented, a concerned gaze following her husband and Iruka as the boy was carried away from the kitchen. The pre-genin’s screams rattled her, this wasn’t like Iruka.

“Himiko.”

Twisting around she nodded to the boy who was no longer smiling like he had a moment before, his gaze was locking at the door where Iruka had just been carted off through. “Is-Is Iruka okay?”

She smiled back at the boy and came forward to kneel down before him. “He’s going to be okay, my husband will look after him.” She promised the boy, though in the back of her mind she couldn’t help but worry about what she’d just witnessed. Steeling herself for what was to come she did her best to distract the boy before her.

“How about you come outside with me.”

“Outside?” The boys voice held great confusion.

Smiling to hide the fear that she felt growing in her chest she nodded. “I think you’ll like what I have to show you.” At the very least the deer might keep the boy entranced and if she was lucky their presence might calm some of her growing fears. Kotetsu nodded his head at her before snatching up his crutches, Himiko stood once more to back up and give the boy some room. Once he was stable did she lead him towards the door, it would probably be best that they be out of the house for the while. At least until Iruka had calmed down some.

 

*************

 

Coming back into the boys room, Shikaku shut the door behind him with his foot before walking back towards the open window. Once that was shut as well did he proceed to lower the struggling pre-genin to the floor only to quickly snatch up the boys arms when he made to strike out at him.

“Iruka.” He admonished the boys behavior only to sigh when the boy continued to fight against him. Shaking his head the ANBU did the only thing he could at the moment. He pulled the boy forward and spun him around so Iruka’s back was to his chest. Then he transferred the boys smaller wrists into one of his hands. Making it easier to control the boys struggles as well as freeing up an arm. 

With his arm free he didn’t think twice before reaching over to his left arm to give a burst of chakra into his tattoo. Letting his hand fall away from the insignia of his rank, Shikaku wrapped his free arm around the struggling boys waist to try and diminish the kicking the boy was doing. It was only a matter of a minute or so before the man he had summoned appeared. Hawk didn’t get a word in edgewise before Shikaku was barking out.

“Get Inoichi.”

The startled teen nodded his head as he took in the sight of Iruka fighting against the shadow user. He quickly disappeared, leaving Shikaku to wrangle Iruka for a while longer. Sighing the ANBU promised the boy struggling in his grasp. “We’re gonna fix this kid.” He grunted a moment later when Iruka whipped his head back against his chest in some effort to strike out at him. He was thankful that they weren’t the same height otherwise that might have hurt. As it was the boy didn’t manage to do more than irritate the ANBU and make his own head hurt he was sure. 

 

*************

 

Hawk didn’t know what to think about what he’d just witnessed, but he wasn’t about to question the older ANBU’s request, instead he found himself racing down the hallway in the T&I’s headquarters. Normally the ANBU present weren’t running, so it was easy enough to get down the hallway quick when his fellow ANBU got out of his way. Some even going so far as to pull other workers aside so as to not slow down their comrade. 

Hawk knew there was a chance that he could be intruding on something important, one never knew what the man might be needed for and with Ibiki wanting answers from whoever they had in the lower levels Hawk could only hope that Inoichi was in his office. Though it was normally considered rude to barge in like this, Hawk didn’t bother with formalities as he slammed the door against the wall as he entered. The blonde man was indeed in his office and by the glare now being sent his way, he was not amused. Before he could be torn a new one for the intrusion, Hawk managed to get out.

“Shikaku needs you.”

Inoichi raised a brow as he stood from his desk, a flash of concern coming across the man’s face. “What for?”

Hawk shook his head. “Somethings wrong with the kid he’s watching. Wolf’s kid.”

Sighing the man made his way around his desk and appraised the teen’s apparent worry. It wasn’t like ANBU even teenage ANBU to get worked up.

“He sent for me because of this?”

Hawk nodded. “He summoned me to his house, he’s got the kid in a hold.”

Inoichi’s brow pinched together. “I see.” Giving a nod the man allowed the teen to place his hand on his arm and transport them back to the ANBU’s house. He was interested to know what his teammate wanted him to do for the boy.

 

****************

 

Shikaku grunted when Iruka kicked back at him, if the boy was aiming for a particular spot the ANBU didn’t know. Either way he managed to strike his thigh with his smaller legs. Sighing the ANBU tried yet again to reason with the boy though his prior attempts had all failed.

“Iruka, stop kid. Your not winning this and we need to talk.” Shikaku winced when the boy screamed again as he struggled fiercely against the hold he was in, jerking this way and that fuitilly against the stronger man. Looking up from the back of the boys head when someone appeared in the room Shikaku smiled beneath his mask as his teammate took in the sight before him.

“Howdy.” He muttered to his friend only to grunt as he was kicked again. “Got a bit of a problem I was hoping you could take a look at.”

Inoichi glared at his teammate as he came forward, watching the boy struggle against the ANBU. The boy was fighting something fierce that was for sure, all of them winced when the boy screamed as he kicked out. “Yes I can see that.” He replied, his eyes catching his friends, they stared at one another a moment before the blonde nodded his head. “Get him on the bed then.”

Shikaku sighed as he stood up, pulling Iruka against his chest as the boy thrashed. Coming across the room to sit on the bed with the boy between his legs. He held Iruka as still as he could for his teammate, though he was beginning to wonder if he was doing anything helpful by the glare the Yamanaka was sending him. Huffing the shadow user replied. “Would you hurry this up?”

The man sighed as he knelt down, watching the boy twist about this way and that. “I would like to know what this is about.”

Shikaku snorted. “Yeah he isn’t so much into the answering questions phase of things Ino.”

The man’s lips twitched at his friends ire. Glancing behind himself the blonde took notice that the Hawk ANBU was still present. “Hold his head.”

The teen sighed as he came forward to do as the man asked. “He better not try to bite me.” He muttered.

“Well if he does now it’s only because you gave him the idea.” Shikaku joked.

Hawk rolled his eyes as he stepped beside the shadow user and reached forward to still the boys head. Iruka didn’t like having his head restrained if the scream the boy let out was anything to go by, but the adults ignored him in favor of focusing on getting him to stare back at Inoichi. The blonde nodded to the ANBU before gently calling out.

“Kid look at me.”

Iruka didn’t appear to be wanting to listen to that request as he continued to jerk his head around in Hawk’s gentle hold, his eyes scrunched tightly together. Sighing Inoichi sent a withering look at Shikaku who sighed.

“Oi Iruka.” He jerked the boy a bit against his chest. “C’mon kid spit on him or something.” He smirked at the glare he got from his teammate at his attempts to get the boy to open his eyes. For whatever reason though Iruka opened his eyes to glare at the man before him, Inoichi smirked.

“That’ll do.”

Shikaku sighed when he felt Iruka go tense in his hold, now firmly under his teammates jutsu. Glancing up to Hawk the shadow user nodded. “You can let him go now. He won't be breaking that link.” 

Hawk nodded as he gently released the boys head and sat beside him. “So what sparked all of this?”

Shikaku sighed. “He broke out of the house and went for a stroll in the woods with the deer.”

Hawk blinked back at him.

“After trying to score his arms up the night before.” He added. “When I went to drag him back here he refused and started acting out.”

“And that’s why you summoned me to go get Inoichi. To get the kids head examined.” The mirth in the teen’s voice was clear.

“He’s the best isn’t he?”

Hawk tilted his head a moment in concession to that. “He wasn’t too impressed with me barging into his office.”

Shikaku snorted. “He doesn’t like anyone going into his office.”

 

*****************

 

Inoichi gazed around the blank space before him, sighing he used the prowess that had seen him coming to be one of the highest ranking interrogators their village had to offer, to sort through to whatever might be causing such a calamity in the boys mind. A blank slate as it were was not something he had expected to see when he’d began to sort through the boys mind. It only took a bare whisper of his chakra to make the boys mind latch onto Inoichi, it gave up a token resistance to the intruder before allowing the man to do as he pleased. Nodding the blonde glanced down at the ‘floor’ of the boys mind, there were cracks in the normally pristine surface. Scowling as he walked around the marred area he searched for the cause of the fractures. When no immediate answer came to him, the mind specialist used his abilities to try and pull memories forward for him to see. Searching for the stressor to the boys tantrum. Frowning Inoichi stared down through the ‘floor’ of the boys mind as the memories began to surface and watched the scene play out.

 

Iruka crawled towards the man on his knees as the cooling blood trailed down his face. Sitting beside the man’s shoulder he stared down at the man’s torn chest before his eyes trailed up into the misty ones of the man staring back at him.

“Run Iruka.”

Shaking his head Iruka reached out and put his hands across the wound, trying in vain to stem the flow of blood just like they’d been taught in school. The man winced at the pressure being applied to his wound, but didn’t say anything about the discomfort it brought him.

“Go Iruka, run. Please run.”

Iruka continued to tonelessly shake his head as he watched in silent horror as the warm blood continued to spring up between his small fingers no matter how he grappled to keep the wound compressed. The man beneath his hands groaned.

“Iruka. Please son, please go.”

Iruka’s head jerked around at the words, his mind immediately calling him back to the last time he saw his own father.

 

Inoichi winced as the boys mind jerked him forward or rather backwards as it seemed away from that memory into another, his eyes widened as he heard the tell tale sounds of the nine tails. Confusion written on his face the blond gazed down through the memory, confused as to why Iruka would be latching onto something that had happened so many years ago.

 

His mother was wounded, he could tell that much. She wouldn’t say how bad it was though and his father kept demanding that he return to the safety of the caves.

“Let me stay. I can help!”

His parents shook their heads in unison. His mother's smile tainted by pain and a bittersweet sorrow as if she knew already how their future was about to play out. His father knelt down and grasped him by the shoulders. Staring into his tear filled eyes.

“Please son, Please go.”

 

So it appeared that the boys mind had latched onto the similar words, those of his parents and of the man who had died from the men who were currently down in the holding cells. He’d been informed of course as to what was going on. The hokage himself was troubled by this development and it would appear that it was having lasting damage on the boy himself. As the boys mind shifted yet again Inoichi considered leaving the boys mind to inform his friend of what all was going on in the kids head, but stayed when the boys mind returned to the latest events in his life. It was strange that the boys mind was so chaotic to jump from one event to the other rather than flowing through the memories as most people’s minds did. Determined to figure out what else might be going on he watched the memory the boys mind brought forth.

 

“Iruka.” The man coughed, red staining his lips as his eyes flitted around searching for the men who were crowding in on them with each passing moment. “Son please.”

Iruka jerked to awareness as his brain allowed him out of that horrible memory to see the man before him. With wide eyes Iruka left the man’s wound, his bloody hands coming up to gently rest on the man’s arm.

“I-I can’t.”

“You can, run. Run Iruka.”

“I can’t leave you again.”

 

Inoichi frowned as the boy latched onto the man’s dying form, his mind already in turmoil to the point of confusing the two events. His parents death and the man dying before him. He had been sure that here was a connection, but to see the boy admit it was startling. Most were never aware that their mind was connecting traumatic events to one another, yet Iruka appeared to be aware at least in part. He was sure all of this was enough to rattle the boys psyche, but he was prevented from turning to leave when he saw the great fissure that had previously been blocked from his probing. Scowling at the implications this marring of the boys mind meant. Inoichi approached the chasm carefully, well aware that it might lead down a road best left unexplored for the boys sake more than his own. 

 

Staring down at his hands which rested on the window seal Iruka couldn’t help, but see nothing but blood. Shaking his head at the horrible sight Iruka raised his hands and twisted them about only to find that the blood which had once been there was now gone. Staring past his hands towards the window Iruka jolted at his reflection, there was blood everywhere. Iruka did the only thing he could as his eyes widened, he screamed.

 

_ Wonderful _ , Inoichi thought. The boy was hallucinating or at the very least causing some of his own trauma by latching onto what was going on within his own mind. Sighing he glanced around to see if there were any more lurking secrets he should be aware of only to find that the boys mind appeared rather organized besides the current issues that is. Walking forward, the mind specialist gazed through various memories to get a better insight into the boy he was no doubt going to be helping. He couldn’t put it past Shikaku or Himiko to demand him to help the boy, not that he wouldn’t volunteer anyways if it truly came down to that. The current strife between their village and the boys grandfather could turn ugly and the boy might very well be their only card to play. They couldn’t very well have the boy raving at images of blood that weren’t there. Sighing as he flitted through random memories that seemed to be useless to his cause and not bothering to search out things too far back as the boy appeared to be quite content with his life up until this point. Inoichi paused before smirking. He’d heard of course that Kakashi had grown close to the boy, but he’d yet to speak to the teen about it. Walking towards the memory that was standing still like a painting he used his abilities to call up memory, making the painting come to life. The blonde man chuckled when he saw the boy wrestling with Kakashi. 

 

Kakashi sighed as Iruka continued to try and get the upper hand in their little match. The boy wasn’t winning, but it was still amusing to watch him try. He literally had one hand on the kid, preventing him from reaching him. Yet Iruka seemed determined to ignore such a limitation as the length of his arms and was continuing to try and make the ANBU release him. Chuckling Kakashi couldn’t help but call out.

“When your done let me know.”

The boy growled as he tried to get the man’s ironclad grip to release him. Spinning this way and that only to come up short. Glaring at the ANBU staring back at him, Iruka suddenly smirked. Kakashi tilted his head when Iruka began to twist about once more. Rolling his eyes at the boys attempts to evade his hold, he blinked when his grasp on the pre-genin seemed lighter. Not a second after figuring out that he was now only in possession of the boys clothes did he find himself attacked by a now shirtless pre-genin. The pair rolled onto the ground where a quite proud of himself Iruka proclaimed. 

“I won.”

Chuckling the teen couldn’t bring himself to tell the boy that he could have fought back at any time and prevented such a ‘win’. Instead he nodded his head. “You sure showed me. Though I wouldn’t advise stripping as a solution to get away from your enemies.”

Iruka snorted. “Sensei says to do what works.”

Chuckling Kakashi nodded his head. “Right...Well you want your shirt back?” He dangled it before the boy. Iruka snatched it back a glower on his face as the ANBU laughed at him.

“You owe me ramen.”

Kakashi sighed, it had been the deal. If the boy had managed to get a hit on him he’d buy him ramen. “Fine fine. I’ll get you ramen.”

Iruka crowed out his victory only to make an oomph sound when the ANBU tossed him to the side. Looking up at Wolf Iruka frowned. The ANBU nodded his head to him. “Don’t ever assume your enemy is down until he’s down. C’mon let’s go get you some ramen.” Walking away the ANBU called out over his shoulder. “Put your clothes back on, I can’t have you running around the village half naked..”

Iruka smiled as he scrambled to catch up with his ANBU, his shirt half on as he chased after the figure.

 

Inoichi smirked to himself, so it was true. Somehow this boy was breaking through the walls that Kakashi had built up around himself. Shaking his head the Interrogations specialist moved away from the memory now that he had a better idea of how the boy normally acted. It would seem that he had his work cut out for him, it wasn’t going to be easy to convince the boy that what his mind had showed him and what was really there were two different things. Without another glance around the boys mindscape, Inoichi broke the jutsu.

 

*****************

 

It had been nearly ten minutes and still the pair before them showed no signs of the jutsu breaking. Shikaku didn’t like what that implied, he knew Inoichi enough to know the man was thorough in his job and if it was taking him this long to figure out the cause of the kids outbursts it had to be bad. After all a kid didn’t have nearly as many memories as a fully grown trained shinobi who might have mind blocks established.

“So how long is this supposed to take?”

Shikaku shook his head. “As long as it takes...Normally though-Normally he’d have been done a long time ago.” He glanced away from the passive face of his teammate to the top of the kids head. “Iruka’s just a kid, his mind wouldn’t be equipped to make traps or put up any kind of fight against Inoichi.”

“So?”

“So there has to be something bad going on in that skull of his for Inoichi to be spending this much time in there. I doubt he’d find the kids life all the interesting enough to keep going through his entire life.”

Hawk was silent a moment before muttering. “Can he fix the kid? Cause I think we need to do that.”

Shikaku sent a glare towards the younger ANBU, but was prevented from saying anything when Inoichi shifted and Iruka jerked backwards against him.

“Hey it’s okay.” He knew firsthand how disconcerting it was to have another person in your head. Iruka twisted a bit, slower than his previous struggles.  More lethargic than anything, Shikaku let the boy do as he pleased and was vaguely surprised when Iruka wrapped himself around him, burying his head into his neck. Sighing the ANBU glanced up to his friend and prayed for good news. Inoichi had remained silent when the boy had come out of his jutsu only to hug his teammate. Catching his friends eyes he shook his head before instructing Hawk.

“Stay with the kid.” Turning his attention back to Shikaku he muttered. “Outside.” He rose from his seated position and made to leave the room. 

Sighing Shikaku gestured for Hawk to take the boy, Iruka made a displeased sound when they tried to separate him from the shadow user.

“Shh Iruka, it’s fine. I just gotta go talk with him, Hawk’s going to stay with you.” 

It took some fanagaling, but they finally managed to transfer the boy onto Hawk. The teen looked very confused as to what he was supposed to do with a pre-genin latched onto him and normally Shikaku would have teased him mercilessly for it, but with the present circumstances he simply said. “Just hold him.” Before making his way out into the hallway.

Hawk watched the door shut behind the shadow user before glancing down to the top of the kids head who he was now in charge of consoling. Swallowing against his now dry throat Hawk muttered to himself. “I’m not really good with kids.”

 


	77. Fractures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inoichi discusses with Shikaku about what he found inside of Iruka's head, Shikaku talks with Iruka a bit after both Inoichi and Hawk leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so first things first, you guys are awesome and I know you've been patiently awaiting Kakashi's return. Because I felt so bad for making you all wait, I decided the other day to kill myself by writing far far ahead...Namely writing up to the chapter that Kakashi would return so I could finally answer you all on when he would return.   
> So after two days of constant writing and damn near 40k words, I can tell you that Kakashi returns in chapter 101, which seeing as this is chapter 77 you can guess that you've got a few...Months to go before we reach that chapter lol. I'd like to say I'm sorry for making you wait this long, but you'll see in the end why I did this and hopefully you'll agree that it was worth it. Also you'll find out Hawk's identity in chapter 85, though there is a major hint that comes before that. I'm interested to see how many of you will realize it when it happens. So hopefully that will make up for the fact that you have to wait longer for Kakashi's return.
> 
> Anyways I hope you all enjoy this chapter and I'm sorry that you have to wait so long for Kakashi, I miss him too. In the meantime I hope you can still enjoy the fic with just the strange assortment of characters that we have now.

 

Stepping out into the hallway with his teammate Shikaku frowned. “What’s going on?”

Inoichi shook his head before cutting right to the point. “The kid has fractures.”

Shikaku stood there a moment, silent. His teammate glared back at him when it became obvious that the shadow user wasn’t going to reply to the bit of information he had just bestowed upon him. 

Sighing The blonde shook his head. “Do you remember back in the war I had the lovely job of helping some of my clan put back together some of our shinobi’s minds?”

Shikaku could recall a time when his friend had been dispatched to help his clan with taking care of some of the shinobi who had fought the longest in the bloody war. “I think so.”

Nodding the interrogations officer continued. “A lot of that was due to fractures in a person's mind. Fractures happen for a multitude of reasons, but the main issue is that once their there it’s hard to put them back together again.”

Shikaku glanced back towards the door, the door that lead back into Iruka’s room where the boy was no doubt still clutching to Hawk. “Iruka has fractures.”

“Yes. They’re not...Large per say, but they are there. He’s at a turning point, either the fractures will continue to grow, splintering off into other ones or they’ll start to mend. He’ll never be free of them entirely, there’s no fix all for this kind of stuff.”

Shikaku listened to his teammate, well aware that the man’s judgement on something like this was irrefutable. He was the expert after all and trying to deny what the man said he had seen in the kids head would be a waste of both their time.

“So what now?”

Inoichi sighed. “Now you have to decide what to do.”

“Me?”

Inoichi rolled his eyes. “Your in charge of the kid right?”

“Sorta.”

His teammate gave him a put out look. “Look the best thing for that kid is to have someone help him piece himself back together. Find what formed the fractures and either face the trauma itself or learn to cope with what’s already there.”

Before his teammate could dare to interject Inoichi continued. “And no I will not be doing this. I have enough on my plate as it is.” He glowered at his friend as if he was annoyed for Shikaku ever thinking to ask him.

Shikaku held his gaze a moment before saying in a resolute tone. “Your the best there is.”

Inoichi snorted. “Flattery isn’t going to-”

Shikaku shook his head. “Your the best Inoichi and right now that kid can’t be having an amatuer messing with his head. He was clawing at his own arms for kami sake.”

Inoichi frowned back at him before muttering. “It was the blood.”

Shikaku starred in stunned surprise to his teammate saying the same thing the boy had earlier. “The blood. Iruka said something like that, what did he mean?”

The interrogations officer shook his head before admitting. “He was hallucinating in a way. There was no physical blood on him Raccoon, but his mind was in such a bad state that it was reflecting back to him what it had already seen.”

“He’s hallucinating now?!”

Glaring at the normally composed ANBU, Inoichi muttered. “It happens more often than you think.”

“That doesn’t make me feel good about this.” Shikaku growled.

“Doesn’t have too, I wasn’t trying to make you feel better. I was trying to give you the facts.”

The ANBU nodded his head silently, well aware that his friend was trying to help. Sometimes the best way to do that was to just get straight to the point no matter how painful it might be to hear.

“Look, he’s not past saving. Far from it in fact, but he’s going to have a rough road ahead of him if he tries to deny what’s going on in his own head.”

“So how do I stop him from doing that again? Tearing up his arms I mean?”

The blonde shook his head. “Not sure you can, you won't know what’s triggering his outbursts after all and unless he tells you something your going to be guessing the entire way. Which was why I told you that he needs someone to help walk him through the process.”

Shikaku tilted his head back to look up at the ceiling, he had no idea how to go about all of this. They had Kotetsu to take care of and the kid was grieving and now Iruka was having some kind of mental break down from everything he’d been through.

“Raccoon.”

Humming as he tilted his head back down he saw the man observing him quietly. Analyzing him. Glaring back at his friend he muttered. “Don’t.”

Inoichi smirked. “Don’t make me.”

Snorting the ANBU replied. “I’m fine, I just don’t know how were going to manage both the boys.”

Inoichi frowned. “Both?”

Shikaku nodded his head. “We took in Iruka’s friend, the one who’s father died in the altercation.”

Inoichi chuckled. “You two never do anything by halves do you?”

“She wanted kids.” He retorted with mirth in his voice.

Inoichi chuckled. “Yeah I’m pretty sure she meant kids with you.”

The ANBU shrugged. “Technically they’re with me.”

Shaking his head the blonde muttered. “You sure you can take on all of this?”

Shikaku shrugged. “Don’t got much of a choice, I made a promise to those boys and I’m not about to go back on my word. So tell me who you’d suggest to help the kid.”

Inoichi glanced back towards the doorway, inwardly considering who would have the best chance of helping the boy given what he had seen.

“Inoichi?”

Shaking his head the interrogations expert muttered. “I have a cousin.”

“Shocker.” The shadow user muttered.

Inochi turned to glare back at him before continuing. “I think that he might be a good match for the kid.”

“Match? You make it sound like you setting the kid up on a date Inoichi. The kids brain needs to be fixed, why does h-”

Inoichi turned a hardened glare at his counterpart before interrupting him. “Because the boy could do more damage to himself or block off parts of his mind unwittingly, he wouldn’t even be aware of what he was doing or how to stop it.”

“Which you and your clan can access.”

“Not without a cost.” The Yamanaka returned in a cold voice.

Sighing the ANBU nodded his head. “Alright so this cousin of yours, you think that he might be a good match for the kid?”

“I think so.”

“Great so when do we start this?”

Inoichi hummed before mentioning. “I need to contact him, inform him of what I saw and then bring him to see Iruka for himself. If that goes well enough then they can start working together.”

Shikaku nodded his head as he listened to his teammate go on about the entire process, though his mind was really only focused on one thing. Once Inoichi had finished speaking did he bring it up.

“So what am I supposed to do with the kid in the meantime?”

“That is a good question.” The man admitted. 

The pair stared at the door which shielded the others from their view, Hawk still inside with the boy they were presenting talking about. All was quiet, leaving anyone on the outside unaware of what had transpired earlier.

“Is he a danger to himself?”

“Could be. I saw him tear up his arms, I’m unsure what lengths he might go if he had another outburst.” Looking back at the cold mask his friend wore, the Yamanaka implored his friend. “You need to watch him. He could be fine one moment an-”

“And not the next.” He nodded. “Yeah I know.” Sighing the ANBU waved a hand at his friend. “You do what you have to do and I’ll take care of things on my end until your cousin comes to pay the kid a visit.”

Inoichi watched the shadow user carefully, when the man had stopped speaking did the blonde admit. “You seem rather calm despite all the stressors in your life.”

Shikaku snorted. “Somehow we make it work.” He shook his head. “I’m not entirely sure how we do, but we do.” Looking over towards the door to the kids room once more the ANBU smirked beneath his mask. “He’s a good kid.”

“I saw as much. Including an interesting memory of his time with Wolf.”

“Oh?” That intrigued the shadow user to no end. Seeing Inoichi smirk at him he knew that it had to be good.

“The child was wrestling with him.”

Snorting the shadow user couldn’t help, but comment. “Yeah that’s pretty standard for those two.”

“Is it?” His friend countered curiously.

Shikaku chuckled. “I know, I felt the same way the first time I met the kid, but it’s true. Something about that kid...He just has a way with people I guess.” The ANBU shrugged.

“Even Wolf people.” The blonde smirked.

“Especially Wolf people.”

Chuckling the Yamanaka gave a nod to his friend. “I will alert my cousin of the situation, with any luck he can come and meet the boy tomorrow. Until then it’s up to you to keep the boy out of trouble.”

“You make it sound so easy.” The ANBU groused.

Inoichi smirked back at his friend. “For an ANBU like you? I would hope so.” He taunted before waving towards the door in a silent command for the ANBU to re-enter the room. “Perhaps we should ensure that Hawk hasn’t had to take any measures to ensure the boys continued presence in the room.”

Snorting Shikaku muttered. “How hard could it be to keep the kid in the room? He’s an ANBU isn’t he?”

“He is still young.”

“Still ANBU.”

The two men entered the room as soon as Inoichi swung the door open, coming just inside of the doorway they paused. Hawk and Iruka were still in the room, though their positions had drastically changed from when they had left the pair. Instead of Iruka clinging to the ANBU like a limpet as they sat on the edge of the bed, the ANBU was reclined on the bed with the boy curled up beside him. Stepping further into the room Shikaku asked. “Is he asleep?”

Hawk shook his head. “Nah, been quiet for a while though.” Tilting his head down to peer at the boy who was resting beside him, the teen admitted. “I might have had to take extreme measures to keep the peace though.”

Both of his seniors stared back at him impassively, obviously waiting for the other ball to drop, sighing the teen muttered. “I promised that no one would ask what was wrong for a bit.”

Shikaku glared at the teen, but was prevented from saying anything about it by Inoichi who nodded. “Just as well. We’re done for the day.”

Shikaku twisted his head about to see what his friend was up too, but the blonde smirked at him before stating. “I will make sure to alert you when you can expect my cousin and myself.”

“Your coming along?”

Inoichi nodded. “He is skilled, but I want to make sure that things go accordingly before I let him take over the boys care.”

Shikaku gave a nod. “Alright, I can’t thank you enough for this Ino.”

Smirking at the nickname his teammate still used from time to time the man shook his head. “I am sure you would do the same if it were in your powers.”

“Look into your head. Not likely.” He chuckled.

The men shared a look before Hawk garnered their attention. “Uh not to interrupt or anything, but I’m kinda late for duty.”

Inoichi sighed. “Come along then, I’ll see if I can’t save you from your captain.”

Hawk smirked beneath his mask, glad to know that at least someone was going to speak up on his behalf. He wasn’t so stupid to try and do it himself, not with who his captain was presently.

“Thanks.” Glancing down to the boy who was still snuggled up against him, he rubbed the boys back. “Alright kid I gotta go. Raccoon’s back though so I’m sure you can latch onto him.”

Iruka gave a small nod against the ANBU before allowing the teen to slide from the bed. Stretching himself out Hawk made his way to Inoichi before the pair disappeared, leaving Shikaku to deal with the boy who was staring at him quietly.

“So how we gonna do this kid?”

Iruka’s brow pinched a bit, unsure what the ANBU was talking about.

“You haven’t eaten.” The man pointed out.

Iruka gave a small shrug before twisting his head into the blankets. Sighing Shikaku kept reminding himself in his head that it was only one day before Inoichi and his cousin should return to start helping the kid. He could make it one more day, he was sure of it. Crossing the room the ANBU sat down on the edge of the bed, glancing behind him to see Iruka hadn’t moved while he had seated himself.

“So you managed to convince Hawk not to bother you huh? He too scared of dealing with a kid your age?” He chuckled.

Iruka twisted his head about to stare at the ANBU. “Why?”

Smirking beneath his mask Shikaku muttered. “He’s never been around kids from what I understand.”

Iruka frowned a moment before twisting his head back into the blankets where he mumbled something the ANBU couldn’t hear.

“Wanna say that without the blanket kid?”

Iruka gave a big sigh before he tilted his head just enough to mutter. “He’s fine.”

“Fine huh? In ANBU terms he’s still a rookie.” Iruka didn’t respond to what he’d just said, but that didn’t stop Shikaku from continuing his present train of thought. “Technically you could probably convince him to do a lot of things the rest of us ANBU wouldn’t. He’s a bit gullible that way.”

Iruka turned on his side, now facing the ANBU the boy looked up to the emotionless mask of his caretaker. “Wolf’s not a rookie is he?”

Shikaku chuckled. “No he is not.”

“But he’s young.”

Shikaku hummed as he nodded. “He is.”

Iruka frowed obviously confused by the hypocrisy of that statement. “Wolf has been in ANBU longer than Hawk has even though Hawk is older than Wolf.”

Iruka nodded against the blankets. “How-How does that work?”

Raccoon chuckled. “You’d have to ask the hokage that one kid, seniority in ANBU is a little backwards sometimes.”

“Are you-”

“I am not a rookie and I am senior in status compared to both of them.”

Iruka smiled though it was a small frail thing. 

“Which means I get to order them around.” The ANBU whispered.

Iruka shook his head a bit at that. “Wolf never listens.”

Shikaku rolled his eyes. “Tell me something I don’t know kid. He’s a stubborn one.”

“I miss him.” Iruka finally said in a bare whisper.

Shikaku nodded his head as he stared straight ahead at the wall. “Yeah, I know you do. I’m kinda beginning to miss the brat myself.”

Shikaku glanced down when he felt the small hand of the boy wrap around his own, closing his hand around the boys smaller hand the ANBU let the boy know he was there for him. He wasn’t going to press for answers as it seemed that he wasn’t about to get any that would help, he would have to wait for Inoichi to return. If there was one thing he’d learned through all the years it was that a Yamanaka wasn’t someone to be messed with, his teammate would fix the kids head and then maybe they could move on from all of this.

 


	78. A glimmer of hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Himiko takes Kotetsu on a small trek through the woods, doing her best to assuage the boys fears of what's going on with his friend. Shikaku settles in with Iruka and tries to reach some sort of balance with the boys swift mood changes and Shikaku informs his wife of what Inoichi told him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's another chapter for you folks, I couldn't help but laugh when I got a comment from Grandshadowseal who had counted how long you all have to wait until Kakashi comes back (By the way I counted too!) For the rest of you who might not have counted, it's looking like October...Yes I'm serious, it wont be until damn near October when you finally get to have Kakashi back. That's what happens when I only post once a week and the chapters are each roughly 2,500 words. Granted I might end up doing a few extra posts here or there, but no promises on that. I hope you all can wait that long for his inevitable return and you can be assured that there will be other works that will tie into this story to give you guys your Kakashi fix until October.

 

Himiko was all too eager to get out of the house before things became worse than they already were. Drawing Kotetsu outside would also help shield the boy from his friends own trauma, she was sure that Kotetsu wouldn’t calm if he heard Iruka crying. Which lead them to standing before the gate leading into the deer pen. The boy was balanced on his crutches and staring at the gate as if he didn’t know why they were out here.

“Come on, just right through here.” She held the gate open for the boy and once he was through quickly shut it and latched it. The deer never tried to get out per say, but some of the fawns were prone to trying to explore. Leading the boy further into the forested area she smiled when she saw the boy glancing about, it was a pretty area. Untamed by the village, wild. 

Coming to the log that Shikaku had cut down to use as a bench, She motioned Kotetsu to take a seat. Once the boy had managed to leverage himself down onto the hard surface did she walk a few steps away. They always kept a few bags of deer feed out here, just in case they wanted to spend some time in the forest. Dragging a small bag back to the log Himiko sat down beside Kotetsu and waited.

Kotetsu watched the kunoichi do all of that in silence, but once she had taken a seat a bag placed between them did he have to voice his curiosity.

“What’s going on?”

Himiko hummed to herself before giving him a sidelong glance, a smile firmly in place. “Now we wait.”

“Wait?” The puzzled expression spoke more than the words the boy had uttered.

“Yep. It’s best if we stay quiet and don’t move around.”

Kotetsu frowned at her, confused as to why they were out seemingly in the middle of nowhere. He didn’t argue with the woman though, he just turned to face ahead once more and remained as still as he could. Not a word passing his lips as he silently contemplated what they were doing out in the middle of the forest. He lost track of time as he glanced about, the gentle breeze moving the tree branches above them and letting light filter down from the canopy. It was peaceful out here and for the first time the boy wondered if that had been the purpose of them leaving the house. To get away from whatever chaos was happening with Iruka and the ANBU. Sighing Kotetsu turned to ask such a thing when the woman smiled, following her gaze Kotetsu gasped. His eyes going wide as he watched a few deer come out of the denser wood. Bit by bit more of them came, they didn’t seem to have a care in the world. least of all the fact that two humans were in their forest. They didn’t even glance in their direction, not until Kotetsu himself turned at the sound of tearing. He watched as Himiko tore a hole in the bag she’d brought over, dipping her hand inside it before pulling free. Her hand clenched around whatever contents were in the bag. She threw it in the air in front of them, Kotetsu watched as the pellets rained down giving a soft tap tap tap as they landed on the forest floor. The deer perked up all at once and before he could fully process what he was witnessing, the deer were not five feet from them. Readily eating the pellets from the ground, twisting his head back around found that Himiko was smiling at him.

“This is our herd. Some of them.” She winked. 

Kotetsu nodded his head before looking down when Himiko grasped his hand and turned it over. He felt the small pellets being dropped into his palm and once she was done did he close it. Looking out to the deer the boy was about to throw the food offering when Himiko grasped his wrist and with a smile held the boys hand out.

“Uncurl your hand.”

Kotetsu did as asked though he was confused as to why she would give him the pellets only to restrict him from-Oh. Kotetsu smirked as a doe came forward, snuffling his hand a bit before nibbling on the pellets. Laughing a bit at the texture of the deer nibbling at his palm, Kotetsu glance back over to Himiko.

“This is nuts.”

She laughed. “I thought you’d like it.”

Kotetsu nodded his head eagerly as he turned back to watch the deer finish the treat in his palm. When it was empty did the boy retract it to wipe off the saliva onto his pants. Movement caught his eye, twisting he saw Himiko reaching into the bag to pull out more pellets. She offered them to him and Kotetsu didn’t think twice before accepting them.

“How many can they eat?”

Himiko snorted. “Too many if left unchecked. We can finish the bag.”

Kotetsu smiled at her as his hand unfolded to allow the deer to reach the pellets he’d been hiding from it. “Do you come out here every day?”

Himiko chuckled. “No, we have feeding stations and the deer only get so much feed. They graze during the day.”

Kotetsu nodded as he listened to what the woman had to say about the deer. Himiko joined him in feeding the deer which had circled them, a palm full of pellets at a time.

“Has Iruka done this?”

Himiko laughed. “Way too many times.”

That brought a smile to his face, his thoughts drifted momentarily to his friend. His hand falling away from the deer when it was empty. Wiping it off on his pants once more the boy asked in a quiet tone. “What’s wrong with Iruka?”

Himiko sucked in a breath before shaking her head. “I’m not sure sweetie, but my husband will make sure that he’s alright. You two have been through a lot recently. I’m sure he just needs time to process everything.” She hoped what she was saying was true, though internally she feared that something more might be wrong with the boy. Coming back to herself Himiko saw the frown on the boys face, no doubt he was thinking on his friend. Surely seeing Iruka act the way he had in the kitchen had to be alarming to the boy.

“Iruka once fed the deer pancakes.”

Kotetsu’s head shot up a frown on his face. “What?”

Himiko smiled as she nodded. “It’s true, my husband wasn’t as amused as Iruka though.”

Kotetsu smirked. “Deer don’t eat pancakes.”

“Yes well I’m sure you can join my husband in telling Iruka that because I doubt it’s fully sunken in.” She chuckled. “Iruka claims that my husband is just jealous because the deer obviously like him more since he gives them pancakes.”

Kotetsu nodded as he looked at the herd of deer which were loitering around them. A few kept returning to see if they had more to offer them, eventually wandering off when it became apparent that the treats had run out. 

“I like it to.”

“I’m glad.” Himiko smiled broadly at the boy when he looked up to her. “I had hoped you might.”

Kotetsu smiled back at her. “Can we make pancakes?”

Himiko was sure that she would die of laughter at the boys innocent request.

 

******************

 

Shikaku sat next to Iruka on the bed, after the boy had finally started talking to him did the ANBU move to sit against the headboard. Letting Iruka snuggle up beside him. For a time there wasn’t a word passed between them, Iruka caught up in whatever thoughts were plaguing him at the moment and the ANBU contemplating what might happen when Inoichi returned. His mind spun over the one word his teammate had told him. ‘Fractures’ Sighing the ANBU glanced down at the silent boy that was curled up against him, Iruka’s hand was curled around his pants as if to hold him there. Not that he planned on moving, but Shikaku new that it was a silent gesture by the boy to not be left alone.

The normally talkative boy seemed like a shadow of himself which Shikaku guessed was true enough, Iruka hadn’t been talking much. Not that any of them blamed the boy, he’d been through something traumatic and it made perfect sense that Iruka would need time to gather his thoughts. The only worrying thing to Shikaku was that the boys thoughts seemed to be aligned with the boy hurting himself. A truly worrisome thing, Kakashi would never forgive him if he let something happen to the boy.

Letting his hand reach out to lay against the boys back, Shikaku ignored the momentary jerk the boys body gave at the sudden touch. Instead choosing to start rubbing the child's back in what he hoped was a soothing manner. Iruka didn’t seem to protest him touching him so the ANBU wasn’t inclined to stop, though he did start talking to the pre-genin.

“I know things are tough right now-.” He tensed upon feeling Iruka trying to shy away from him, rather than letting the boy do so, he drew the boy forward against his side. “But I just wanted to let you know that you’ll always have a place here.” Iruka stilled in his struggles, however weak they might have been. 

Tilting his head back the child watched as the ANBU who had been addressing him was staring straight ahead rather than looking at him.

“I just hope you knew that, even though I should have said it sooner.” The ANBU sighed as if displeased with himself.

Iruka continued to just stare up at the man, not a word passing his lips. The boy gave a faint smile though before tucking his head once more against the man. Shikaku glanced down when he felt the boy shift, though this time it wasn’t to get away from him. Smirking beneath his mask the ANBU nodded as he let himself relax against the headboard. He continued to rub the child's back as they fell once more into an easy silence. Shikaku wasn’t sure how well the boy had slept last night, but it wouldn’t hurt to let the boy rest a while longer. Eventually though they’d have to get up and get some food in the boy, no matter what he might say Iruka would get hungry sooner or later.

 

******************

 

Holding the door open for Kotetsu, Himiko smiled after the boy. Their time in the woods had done them both good, there was just something about relaxing in nature that could calm even the most turbulent of hearts.  Coming into the kitchen she watched as Kotetsu sat himself once more at the table, twisting her head to the side she listened carefully to see if there was any other noise. There wasn’t. Frowning she was prevented from ruminating on why that was by the boy at the table.

“You could go see.”

Twisting her head back around she raised a brow. “See what?”

“Why it’s quiet now.” The boy’s eyes held a knowing look. “See if Iruka’s okay now.”

Himiko knew that Iruka wasn’t okay, but instead of stating such she smiled at the boy. “Will you be okay for a minute?”

Kotetsu smirked at her. “I’ll be fine, I promise I won't fall over and break my other leg.”

She pursed her lips at the boys humor before heading towards the doorway. Pausing a moment she glanced back at the boy. “ I’d appreciate that.” She winked.

Heading down the hallway the kunoichi peeked into the bathroom just in case, but no one was there. Nodding to herself she made quick work of going to Iruka’s room, the door was ajar. Carefully so as not to startle the boy who she prayed was still inside, Himiko pushed the door open. A faint smile coming to her lips when she saw her husband sitting up in the boys bed and a smaller figure pressed into his side.

“H-” She didn’t even get to ask a question before her husband was cutting her off in a bare whisper.

“He just fell to sleep.”

Nodding Himiko made to step back and leave the room entirely when Shikaku held up his free hand. “Inoichi came by.”

Himiko turned away, staring at the nearby wall. She knew what that meant.

“He’s coming back tomorrow.”

She gave a nod.

“Say’s we gotta keep an eye on the kid, at least until he can be sure.”

Sighing Himiko turned back to stare at the emotionless mask that was the ANBU. She wanted to see her husband’s expressive face, but she couldn’t. Not with the risk that Iruka might wake.

“What’d he say?” She whispered for the boys benefit.

“He has fractures.”

The blank stare his wife gave him had the ANBU explaining. “There’s...A broken piece or pieces in Iruka’s head. Inoichi or one of his clan rather is going to come and help piece the kid back together.”

“Wh-How?” She couldn’t wrap her head around what she’d just heard.

“Trauma.” The man shrugged. “Inoichi said it happened during the war a lot.” He sighed as he glanced down at Iruka. “Kid’s been through a lot and he just couldn’t take it anymore.”

Himiko feared she might faint upon hearing that. To know that Iruka was broken in a way that they might not be able to help with. She felt powerless in the face of it.

“He’ll be okay.” The resolute voice of her husband had Himiko focusing once more.

“You’re sure?”

The ANBU shook his head. “No, but I have faith in Inoichi.”

Nodding her own head the kunoichi let her gaze fall away from the mask maring her husbands face to the small figure curled up beside him. “Why-Is that why he was screaming?”

Her husband shrugged. “Possibly. He didn’t want to come back and I forced him, so it’s a fifty fifty shot that he was just pissed or he was having issues from his head.”

Himiko sighed, she felt drained by all of this. She wanted the boy, both of the boys to be okay. To feel safe and loved and just be okay. She knew that it just wasn’t so simple, but she feared what all this might mean for the boys. Who knew what would happen once Inoichi came to help Iruka with his fractures, she didn’t quite grasp the concept of that. Though she did trust her husbands teammate to take care of the boy in that respect. Looking up towards her husband she couldn’t help, but tell him.

“I took Kotetsu outside to feed the deer.” She muttered, it was a hollow victory in face of what lay before them.

“And?” Her husband chuckled obviously amused that she would do that.

“He wants to make pancakes.”

She smiled at her husband for the first time since entering the room.

 


	79. Catching your breath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kotetsu takes a moment to think about all that's happened since his father died. Staying with an ANBU and his wife and how Iruka appears to be much more distraught than he is, leading him to believe that there is something wrong with him. His inner musings are interrupted by Hawk and the pair have a conversation on what living with Himiko and Raccoon means for Kotetsu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick chapter note: This chapter is pretty much all about Kotetsu, one because he's been through some shit and I felt we needed to know his own mental state and two because I wanted to tie in some things. So enjoy this small break from the major plot line of angst going on in the background.
> 
> Yay another chapter is up. We're getting closer and closer to 100 chapters and I'm really excited to meet that goal. Not the mention that we're getting closer to 10k in hits for the story as well AND the one year anniversary of the fic is coming up! So many things are coming up and I'm really excited for all of them.
> 
> I can't help but let you know that I'm already so far ahead of you guys in my writing, which is a good thing since I have some vacations planned and that means there shouldn't be any disturbance in my postings because of I wont have to write the actual chapters. I'm seven months ahead of you in writing, which seems like a lot but when you figure in that there are only four chapters every month and they're only 2,500 words it really isn't all that much. The fic is getting closer and closer to 300k in word length though XD.

 

Kotetsu waited until the woman had left, her footsteps softening the further into the house she went. Once he was sure that she wouldn’t hear what he was doing, he leveraged himself out of the chair and balanced on his crutches. He knew it was bad to snoop, to go through peoples things and whatnot. His father had always told him to mind his hands and his eyes, though Kotetsu figured that had less to do with manners and more to do with the fact that his father didn’t want him getting into any trouble. 

He never had forgiven the shinobi forces for what happened to his mother, though Kotetsu knew that it hadn’t been her partners fault for her death. She was a proud woman and just thinking about her brought a small smile to his face, he was sure that she had died like any shinobi fighting for their village had. He didn’t blame the men who had returned alive when she hadn’t, he’d seen for himself how heartbroken they were. How it ate at them, the men had known she had a family, a son. It showed in the way they had paid their respects to her at the funeral, when her name was etched onto the memorial stone. They had braved his father’s fury in order to do so and perhaps it was partly because of that, that Kotetsu couldn’t hate them. 

They didn’t back down just like his mother hadn’t. She loved being a shinobi, instead of fairy tales Kotetsu got mission debriefs. She told him of far off lands she had been too, of the many things she had gotten to see and how large the world really was. The look of awe in her eyes as she spoke of the wider world had made him eager to go and see it for himself. That had probably been the one and only time he’d ever heard his parents fight, the day he said he wanted to be a shinobi. She hadn’t backed down that day either, she had defended his choice and stated that she was proud of him while never mincing words on how tough it was going to be to attain his goal. He’d loved her all the more for that. 

The disapproval Kotetsu had faced after his mother had died was something he hadn’t prepared himself for, he was still mourning when his father told him that he wouldn’t be returning to the academy. It was only because of Nari that he’d managed to convince his father into allowing him to continue. The man had come to pay respects and although his father had ended up screaming himself hoarse at the man, the shinobi had kept his composure while simply stating. ‘It’s what she would have wanted, it’s what he wants’. His father hadn’t liked hearing that, the shouting match which was all one sided continued for a time before Nari had come to find him in his room. 

The shinobi had sat on his bed, said his peace about his mother and then told him to fight hard for what he wanted in life. He’d given him this smile, this encouragingly hopeful smile and then he was gone. He wasn’t welcome back at the house, Kotetsu knew that they worked with each other in a business sense, but his father had banned him from seeing Kotetsu. It had taken a while before Kotetsu had realized that the man wasn’t coming around like he usually did, it had hurt to know that one of his favorite people had stopped coming to see him. That the man had chosen to obey his father in lew of facing the consequences and being able to talk to him. It was hypocritical of him to tell Kotetsu to fight when he chose to abandon him, it made Kotetsu wonder just how much the man actually felt towards him. He’d missed him, he still did.

 

Sighing Kotetsu ambled his way over to the nearby shelves and looked at all the trinkets, there weren’t any photographs about. Something that made him smirk, it would have been pretty stupid to have a photograph of himself if he was ANBU. A small part of him had hoped that the man behind the Raccoon mask might have forgotten and that he could see who he was. Now it was becoming clear that he wouldn't be so lucky.

Still the items that were strewn about were just as interesting, a few scrolls that held some meaning that was beyond him were framed. A picture that looked as if it was some kind of X-ray was also framed with a small note at the bottom that _ ‘read: never walk again my ass.’ _ Kotetsu chuckled as he read it, he wasn’t sure what it all meant though. Moving away from the picture he found a broken piece of an antler, it had a leather cord wrapped around it with some coins and feathers entwined. Some kind of charm as far as he could tell, he knew the Nara clan held their deer in high regard. He’d heard many things from Nari as he grew up, the man lived for his herd and that seemed to be the case of Raccoon and Himiko as well. 

He looked down at his hand and smiled, the texture of the deer’s nibbling the feed from his hand was nice. He hoped to be able to do it again sometime. Kotetsu frowned as he stared down at his palm, it was strange to be looking forward to something. To know that he wasn’t plagued with such grief as he felt he should be, after all his father was dead. Shouldn’t that have him in a similar state as Iruka? Shouldn’t he be grieving and inconsolable? Then what was wrong with him? 

Pulling away from the shelves Kotetsu made his way around the table to the back door. He shouldn’t leave the house, he knew that. He knew better than to leave and make them worry, but he wasn’t planning on going far. He just wanted some peace and quiet for a moment and with how Iruka had been screaming earlier he wasn’t guaranteed such a thing inside the house. Opening the door Kotetsu made his way outside before closing it behind him. He sighed when the fresh breeze caught his face, it was far nicer to be outside than inside right now. Inside felt stifling even though the house wasn’t that way, it was something else that Kotetsu couldn’t name that made him want to be away from it. 

Swinging his way towards a small bench that lay near a trellis covered in flowers, Kotetsu sat himself down on the stone bench and sighed. He knew he missed his father, there was no doubt in that. The problem lay that he felt he should be sobbing, crying out or angry...Surely he should be angry with Iruka. His friend was the reason his father was dead after all, if the boy hadn’t gotten his father involved then this would have never happened. 

Yet as fast as his mind wrapped itself around that idea it fled.  In his heart Kotetsu knew that Iruka wouldn’t have had anything to do with his father's death, his friend wouldn’t have hurt his father. The other shinobi had done that because they wanted to take Iruka from the village. His father had just stepped in because he knew it was the right thing to do. It hurt to know that, to know that his father had stood up against people he didn’t have a chance of beating all because he was stubborn. Iruka would have had a better chance of beating the men than his father, at least Iruka had some training. 

He stared down to the palms of his hands, how would he have fared he wondered. Would he have been able to make a difference or would his father have still died? He knew he couldn’t yet ask Iruka what really happened, whatever his friend was going on was deeper than just his father's death. Or at least he hoped it was, he wasn’t sure what to think if this was how his friend reacted on his behalf when he himself couldn’t take the time to cry for his own father. His hands clenched into fists, there had to be something wrong with him then. Certainly no child wouldn’t cry for their family, for their own father if he was killed. Yet he found himself content to sit here in the sunshine his mind dwelling on when he might get a chance to feed a herd of deer again. There was something seriously wrong with him.

“What’s with the look?”

Kotetsu yelped as he fell backwards off of the bench, grimacing as his head hit the grass. Blinking up despite the sun in his eyes Kotetsu saw someone come to block out the bright light. The mask that was staring down at him wasn’t Raccoon. The voice hadn’t been Raccoon’s, this was someone else. His brow furrowed as he stared up at the familiar face.

“Shit sorry I didn’t mean to startle you kid.” Twin arms came down to pick him back up, righting him once more onto the bench. The ANBU knelt down before him, his head tilted to the side.

“You okay? Himiko would kill me if I somehow managed to hurt you.”

Kotetsu nodded only to smirk when he heard the man’s reservations about the kunoichi. “I’m fine.”

The man nodded. “Good. So what’s with the look? It still crazy in there?” The man’s thumb jerked over his shoulder towards the house without the man even looking behind him.

Kotetsu nodded as he peered over the man’s shoulder. “It got quiet.”

“Is that a bad thing?”

His eyes returned to the man’s mask. “I don’t know.”

The ANBU nodded his head. “Well I’m sure Himiko and Raccoon have it all in hand, Iruka just needed a little help today is all.”

“Did you help?”

The ANBU chuckled. “Not much no.” He shook his head. “I managed to piss off a lot of people today. Which surprisingly wasn’t conductive to my day going as smoothly as I might have hoped.”

Kotetsu smirked upon hearing that, it was odd to think that the person behind this mask was just a normal person. Sure a highly trained shinobi, but still a person.

“So what’s up with you? Why are you out here alone?”

Kotetsu looked back at his hands, his brow furrowing. “I-I can’t figure it out.”

“Figure what out?”

“Why I’m not like Iruka.”

“ What do you mean kid?”

Kotetsu looked up from his palms to stare at the impassive face of the ANBU. “Why aren’t I upset like him? I miss my dad...But I-I’m not like Iruka.”

The ANBU sighed. “Yeah...About that, Iruka isn’t solely upset because of what happened to your father kid. Sure it had a big part in it, but he’s been through a lot recently. This was kinda just the straw that broke the camel's back.”

Kotetsu blinked back at him. The ANBU snorted when his words went over the kids head. “He’ll be okay in time, but just because you aren’t acting like Iruka doesn’t mean your not mourning for your father.”

“I don’t feel like I am.”

“Why do you say that?”

Kotetsu shook his head. “I-I’m not reacting the same as when my mother died. I cried a lot then, I screamed and hit and...I wasn’t very nice.” He mumbled.

The ANBU chuckled. “I think you can be forgiven for acting out a bit when you had to deal with something like that kid. Hell I doubt Himiko or Raccoon would blink an eyelash if you started acting like that now.” The man shrugged. “Though I’d appreciate it if you didn’t say I told you to do that.”

Kotetsu laughed.

“My point is everyone grieves differently. Sure just because you’ve faced this kind of pain before doesn’t immediately mean that your going to react the same way as you did before. It doesn’t mean you loved your father any less than you loved your mother. It just means that your dealing with it in another way.”

“I still feel...Guilty.”

The ANBU shook his head. “You’ve got nothing to feel guilty about.”

“I feel like I do.” The boy muttered. “I’ve been happy here, shouldn’t I be miserable?”

The man chuckled. “Do you want to be miserable?”

“No.”

“Then don’t be.” The man quipped. “Just because your happy here doesn’t mean you weren’t happy at home with your father, it just means that you know that you have somewhere safe to be while you do mourn. No one wants you to be miserable kid and being happy doesn’t mean that your not mourning for your father, it just means that your adjusting to life without him.”

Kotetsu sighed as he gave a small nod, he didn’t want to talk about it anymore. He still felt guilty for how he was reacting, but it was obvious that the ANBU before him didn’t feel the same way. Instead of continuing the pointless argument with the man he chose to change the topic to the Anbu himself.

“You were there.”

“Hmm?”

“In the forest...When I broke my leg.” He pointed to the cast that was firmly wrapped around his leg.

The ANBU tilted his head to take in the sight of the boys leg before nodding. “Ah yeah, I was there. I helped fish you and your friend out of the area with Raccoon. Your friend sneezed on me a lot.”

Kotetsu chuckled. “He got sick.”

“Did he?’

Kotetsu nodded. “Yeah and he tore out his stitches from climbing in and out of bed a lot.”

The ANBU snorted. “That I can believe, Raccoon told me about having to wrangle the kid.”

Kotetsu frowned a bit when he seemed to notice something. “Y-Your young.”

The boys statement came out of the blue, though it didn’t appear to shock the ANBU who just rolled with it. The man snorted. “Yeah I suppose.”

“But not like Wolf is.”

The man snorted again. “No ones like Wolf kid.”

Kotetsu tilted his head with a frown on his face. “What do you mean?”

The ANBU shrugged. “If you stick around you’ll find out for yourself, but yeah I’m on the younger side of the ANBU spectrum. Worked hard to get here.”

Kotetsu smiled back at the man. “ Iruka wants to be like you..Like Wolf.”

The man snorted. “I can believe that with how close they are. I doubt Wolf likes the idea of that though.”

“Why?”

The man sighed. “Being ANBU is tough kid and he cares for Iruka a lot, he doesn’t want to see him get hurt.”

Kotetsu glanced over the man’s shoulder. “But he’s hurt now...Wouldn’t it be better if he could fight back?”

“Maybe, some things you can’t fight back against.”

The boys eyes ratcheted back to the ANBU’s mask in confusion.

“Like what?”

The masked man shrugged. “There’s just some things that no matter how hard you fight, it won't make a lick of good. Iruka will get better in time, just like you’ll feel better about your dad in a while. Somethings just take time.”

Kotetsu nodded his head as he stared back at the man. “What’s your name?”

The man chuckled. “You can call me Hawk.”

The boy smiled. “I’m Kotetsu.”

“Nice to meet you kid.”

They both jumped when the back door swung open and bashed against the exterior of the house, Himiko sighed in obvious relief to having found the boy. Kotetsu glanced up to the ANBU when the man muttered.

“This is one of those times you can’t fight back kid. Start learning to see them coming, it’ll save you a lot of pain in the future. Nod and apologize. A lot.”

Hawk straightened himself out of his crouch only to nod towards Himiko as she came towards them. It seemed he was ignored as the woman’s focus was solely on Kotetsu.

“I was worried-.”

“I’m sorry.” Kotetsu said in a meek tone. 

Himiko smiled back at him and shook her head. “Don’t worry about it, why don’t you come back inside and we can have some tea.” She glanced back towards Hawk before giving the teen a questioning gaze. “What are you up too?”

“Nothing.” The man stated simply.

“Don’t try and lie to me. Get in the house before I hit you, my husband can deal with you later.” She muttered in an irritated tone all the while twisting about to stalk back towards the house. The small muttering she did under her breath sounded awfully like ‘ _ How did I get roped into dealing with him too _ .’

“Yes ma'am.” The ANBU called back as if he hadn’t heard what she was mumbling about him.

Kotetsu smiled as he watched the ANBU get told off by the woman, sliding from the bench he made his way towards the back door. Himiko was holding it open for him and he could hear the ANBU’s soft footfalls behind him. When he walked through it, it didn’t seem so foreboding as he before. He was able to breath again.

 


	80. Countdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shikaku dwells on everything that's happened and get's a visitor while tending to Iruka. The Anbu have a hard time getting Iruka out of bed and ultimately some underhanded means are used to try and spark some life back into the boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe we're already on Chapter 80 of Life Lessons. I've written all the way up to chapter 113 now, so I'm months ahead of you guys. You'll just have to wait and see what I have in store for the story MWahahahahaha. Anbu family is officially wrapped up today so if you haven't read it already you should go check it out. The first year anniversary of Life Lessons is fast approaching and I have some things planned for it that I think you'll all enjoy XD.
> 
> Thanks to you my readers who have continued to support this work and my others, thank you for all the comments and kudo's you've left along the way. I love hearing from you all, so please keep it up.

Shikaku glanced down now that his wife had left him to tend to the kid, she was worried about leaving Kotetsu alone for too long. Not that he didn’t blame her, he was intrigued when she told him that the kid knew someone from the clan, the nickname left much to be desired though. He was going to have to go and track down someone with only the clues that the man had known Kotetsu’s father, was male and was from their clan. 

He snorted to himself as he took in the sight of Iruka, the boy had fallen to sleep curled up against him. He seemed content enough, but Shikaku wasn’t about to be so foolish as to leave him alone. His teammates warning was still ringing in his ears. He had to keep and eye on the kid until tomorrow, then hopefully they might break ground with whatever was going on inside the kids skull. Shikaku frowned when Iruka suddenly kicked out, the boys legs kicking him in the thigh. Sighing he hoped the boy wasn’t having a nightmare, that's the last thing he wanted the kid to have to deal with on top of everything else. Yet after one more kick the boy settled, nodding his head Shikaku leaned back against the headboard and thought about what he should do.

He supposed it wouldn’t be a bad idea to let Himiko sit with Iruka while he talked to Kotetsu, the boy was going to need both of them while he grieved for his father. Just because they had Iruka to worry about didn’t mean that they could neglect the other boy. If he was lucky he might get Iruka out of the room to have dinner with them all, he knew the boy had reservations about speaking to Kotetsu about what had happened. Letting him hide away however wasn’t a good way to have the kid confront his fears, sooner or later Iruka would have to deal with his friend. Shikaku prefered sooner, he knew on some level that Kotetsu didn’t appear to hold any anger towards Iruka and once the kid saw that some of his anxiety would leave him. It was just a manner of getting Iruka out there without a full blown fit happening, he didn’t relish seeing the boy acting like that again. It went against everything he knew of the boy, the carefree smart, wild boy who loved to cause trouble seemed to be taken over by this cloud of darkness. 

Sighing the Anbu wondered if he had any hope of dragging the kid out of his room. Looking over towards the door when he heard movement, he tilted his head when it paused just outside. Something his wife wouldn’t do. Frowning the Anbu wasn’t prepared to shout just in case it was Kotetsu who was lingering outside, how the boy would have gotten away from his wife he didn’t know. The last thing the boy needed was to be shouted at for lingering out in the hallway instead of coming into the room. Yet a moment passed before the door opened, Shikaku scowled when he saw who it was.

“What are you doing here?”

“Nice to see you too.” The man groused back. “For your information I was late and Inoichi threw me to the wolves. Ibiki just about strung me up by my balls and then told me to get lost before he used me as a practical example for the new recruits.” The teen’s voice spoke of how irritated he was.

“And?”

The teen growled. “And I wouldn’t have been late if it wasn’t for Wolf and his kid.” The teen folded his arms over his chest. Shikaku took in the sight of the angry man and caught onto something, he should have figured that the teen wasn’t actually upset by being forced to return here.

“Your trying awfully hard to stay mad aren’t you?”

The teen deflated. “I hate you so much.”

Chuckling the shadow user questioned. “So what really happened?”

“I’m sad to admit that is what happened, I got a suspension for wasting my captain's time.” The man grumbled as he came to lean against the foot of the bed.

“Ah, well in that case you can help wi-”

“I am not helping with either of them and yes I’m aware that there are two of them.”

Chuckling Shikaku had to ask. “How’d you know?”

“I saw the other one making a break for it and coralled him back to your wife.”

The Anbu sighed. “Wonderful.”

Hawk waved a hand at him. “Kid really wasn’t running so much as hobbling, he stopped at the bench outside. I think he knew it was useless to run. He was...Struggling with some things.”

“And you know this how?”

“Cause I talked to him.” The teen shrugged. “He feels guilty.”

“About?”

“That he’s not as upset as Iruka.”

Shikaku scowled. “That’s not-”

Hawk nodded his head and made a noise in his throat. “Exactly, I told the kid as much. Tried to explain that everyone grieves their own way and that the shit going on with Iruka isn’t all related to his father’s death. He seemed to take it pretty well all things considered.”

Shikaku hummed as he listened to the younger Anbu tell him of his conversation, glancing down to Iruka when the boy shifted against him Shikaku muttered. “This one’s been asleep since you left.”

“Lucky him. Do I get a nap?”

Chuckling Shikaku shook his head. “No, but you just might get to help me tie him to a chair.”

The Anbu snorted. “Ah T&I training at it’s finest, never knew I’d be regaled to tying up a pre-genin.”

Shikaku shrugged his shoulders. “Think of it as review.” He taunted. “Might impress your captain if you can prove you know how to subdue an enemy.”

The glare he got had him chuckling. “I’ll have you know I already know how to do that.”

“I’m sure you do, but can you do it without maiming your target?” He glanced down to Iruka. “Because it’s a lot harder when they’re smaller, fragile and more keen to kick up one hell of a fuss.”

There was no reply and for a moment Shikaku wondered if the man had simply chosen to teleport away, looking up proved that the teen was still pouting. Smirking beneath his own mask, Shikaku commented. “You’ll earn points with  _ him _ you know.”

Hawk sighed. “Fine.”

Nodding Shikaku reached out and gently rubbed the boys back. “Hey kid, come on time to wake up.” He continued to rub Iruka’s back while talking to him in hopes of not having to use anymore force than necessary before he gave the boy orders. Iruka mumbled against his side before his hand came up to rub at his face, smirking Shikaku continued to rub the boys back. “Come on Iruka, time to wake up. I don’t need you staying up all night long because I let you sleep.”

Iruka made a small noise in rebuttal, not words but a simple acknowledgment that he was being talked too. The boy tilted his head back to peer up at the figure talking and rubbing his back, his eyes blinking open to see the mask of the Anbu. “Raccoon.”

“Hey kid, time to get up.”

“Up? For what?”

Chuckling the Anbu replied. “It’s too early for you to be crashing out on me, you gotta wake up.”

Iruka frowned back at him and the first real glimpse of the boy rebelling caught his eye, Iruka tried to turn away back into his side intent on curling up once more.

“Hey now.” He rubbed the boys back to show he wasn’t angry. “You can’t sleep the day away, what will you do at night?”

Iruka shook his head, not saying a word.

“He could always go outside and frolic with the deer.” 

Shikaku shot the teen a glare for even giving the boy such an idea, but sighed when Iruka giggled against his side.

“No more going to the deer, Himiko or I will take you anytime you want to go see them.”

Iruka looked to the foot of the bed, seeing the Hawk Anbu once more. The teen was leaning against the end of the bed with his arms crossed over his chest. For whatever reason the boy chose to ask.

“You’ve seen the deer?”

Hawk snorted. “Sure I have. With as many times as I’ve crashed here I would hope I wasn’t that oblivious to them. They’re quite a few of them you know.”

Iruka smirked as he nodded.

Knowing he would be treading into dangerous waters, but never one to back down. Hawk chose to do something risky and pray not to feel Shikaku’s wrath. “Your friend is worried about you.”

Shikaku’s glare was ignored in favor of him staring intently at the boy. Iruka looked away from him, not hiding into Shikaku’s body like before. He just didn’t keep eye contact in favor of staring off at the far wall.

“He’s a good kid you know, you both are. I gave him some sage advice too.”

Iruka’s brow furrowed as he listened to the man talk about Kotetsu.

“Himiko can be quite a force to be reckoned with, told the kid to learn how to apologize and nod. Hope Raccoon and Wolf have already given you that tip at least.”

Iruka smiled, his head twisting back to stare at the Anbu, he nodded.

“Good, you don’t want to know what happened to the last guy who pissed her off.” 

Iruka blinked back at him, his more curious side coming out as he asked.“What happened?”

Hawk shrugged. “We never found the body.”

Iruka made a startled noise.

Shikaku sighed. “Ha ha. He’s teasing you Iruka, Himiko didn’t murder anyone.”

Iruka laughed when he heard Hawk mutter ‘ _ That you know of _ ’.  Shikaku sent a warning look at the teen before gently encouraging Iruka to sit up. Surprisingly the boy did as asked with no fuss. Iruka turned to look back at Raccoon now that he was sitting up and away from the man’s body. The Anbu gave him a nod.

“Don’t listen to everything you hear, especially not from that idiot.”

Iruka gave a nod, though his curious eyes went back to the teen Anbu. As if waiting for the man to say something else, he didn’t though. He remained silent as he stared back at the boy and his superior.

“Come on, let's go and see if Himiko has something for you to eat.”

Iruka glanced back at Raccoon as the man made to slip off of the bed to leave, his hand shot out to grab the man’s arm stilling him.

“Iruka?”

The boy bit his lip, shaking his head. “I don’t want to.”

Sighing Shikaku did his best to calm whatever fears the boy might have had about leaving his room. “Like Hawk said, Kotetsu is worried about you. He saw you earlier...When you were having a hard time. I think it’s best if we could show him that you are still alive don’t you? He’s only going to take our word for so long.” The teasing tone of the man’s voice seemed to be lost on the boy as he scooted back to sit against the wall. Before Shikaku could try anything else Hawk surprised them both.

“Alright I’m counting to ten.”

Iruka glanced back over to him. “Huh?”

The Anbu nodded. “I’m counting to ten, if your not off that bed and walking beside us down the hall I will take it as motion to resist an Anbu and use the utmost force alloted to me.”

Iruka blinked at him a moment before looking over to Raccoon. The man sighed, unsure what his comrade was up too. Instead of answering the unspoken question Iruka was shooting towards him with his confused face, he replied. “Sounds to me like you better listen to him. He doesn’t use shadows like I do...No telling what he might do.”

Hawk gave a nod as if to back the man up, he was also giving the nod to show he appreciated Shikaku going along with his farce. The boy sighed before sending a suspicious glance towards the teen.

“ **One** .”

Iruka’s eyes widened before he scowled.

“ **Two** .”

Iruka glanced back to Raccoon as if asking for some kind of advice, other than listening to the other Anbu.

“ **Three** .”

None came, Raccoon was just staring back at him impassively.

“ **Four** .”

Iruka glared at the man before looking back towards Hawk. The same glare firmly in place to the counting man.

“ **Five** .”

Iruka backed up further into the corner of the bed when Hawk moved around the end of it as if he was coming towards him.

“ **Six** .”

The man was coming towards him, though technically he’d have to get past Raccoon to reach him. Iruka knew that he couldn’t count on Raccoon to intervene since he’d thus far shown he was okay with this.

“ **Seven** .”

“Stop it!” Iruka shouted.

“ **Eight** .”

Iruka glared hotly at the man when his shouting was ignored.

“ **Nine** .”

Iruka glanced worriedly as Raccoon got up off the bed, allowing Iruka to be reached by Hawk if that was what the man wished. By the way he was approaching the bed Iruka knew that was what he intended.

“ **Ten** .”

Iruka screamed when the Anbu came forward.

 


	81. Making a deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hawk follows through with his earlier threat to make Iruka listen to him, Iruka continues to fight the entire time and ultimately a deal is made between the two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're getting closer and closer to the reveal of who Hawk is, your first real clue is in this chapter though I'll admit it's a small one. There's a bigger clue coming up soon, care to take a guess who he is?
> 
> Many thanks to those of you who write in every week, It makes my day!

Iruka screamed when the Anbu leaned towards him, he wasn’t sure why. The man hadn’t hurt him and on some instinctual level he knew that Raccoon wouldn’t let him be hurt, yet the scream still left his throat unbidden by the child. Raccoon tensed behind the Hawk Anbu, no longer amused by whatever game his comrade was playing. Afraid that whatever the teen had up his sleeve would just harm the boy further by forcing him to comply in this manner. Yet he watched on as Hawk grabbed the boys ankles and pulled him down towards the edge of the bed, Iruka screaming once more as he was pulled. 

It was by no means painful, just startling with how easy it was for the Anbu to move him however he wanted while he remained powerless to stop him. Iruka tried to kick out at the older man, but his legs couldn’t do much damage even if he wasn’t being held by his ankles. As it was he couldn’t free them from Hawk’s grasp which although firm, wasn’t hurting him as the Anbu refused to release him. Iruka panted as he stared up at the Anbu leaning over him, the man’s head was tilted a bit as if waiting.

“Last chance.”

Iruka glared back at the Anbu, embarrassed by his previous outbursts in front of the powerful shinobi. He tried once more to kick the ninja, only to have his ankles held down by the man’s hands. The Anbu gave a long suffering sigh before muttering.  “I did warn you.” He said it casually as if he was talking about the weather instead of whatever he had in mind to do with the boy. Iruka gasped as the teen pulled his ankles further, drawing him towards the edge of the bed. As soon as his ankles were released, the Anbu no doubt going to pick him up Iruka twisted to try and scramble away. It didn’t work of course, solid hands snatched him up as he tried to hold tight to the bedding only to be wrenched free a second later. Screaming in frustration once more, Iruka kicked backwards managing to get a grunt of the Anbu before Iruka blinked. He’d been thrown over the man’s shoulder, much like Raccoon did to him. Yet this time his back was against the Anbu’s back and he was being held upside down by his ankles. He was limp as his arms fell towards the floor, just laying there in shock. He wasn’t being balanced on the nin’s shoulders like Raccoon did, instead the Anbu had a hold of his ankles and was just letting him hang. Looking around Iruka tried to figure out what the man was doing, but he hadn’t moved after doing this to him. The blood was rushing to his head with every beat of his heart which was beginning to slow down after his initial fright.

Shikaku glared at the teen, but it didn’t seem to faze the kid. He was just standing there holding Iruka by his ankles while the kid was draped over his back.

“Problem?” The teen countered his look.

“What are you doing?” There was a tinge of curiosity alongside his irritation.

“A trick I learned.”

“Uh huh what’s this trick of yours then?”

“Well it’s not so much a trick as a medical training.”

Raccoon tilted his head. “Excuse me?”

Hawk nodded his head. “Yeah, my captain showed it to me. It's used to slow a person's heart rate down if their bleeding out. Course you wouldn’t hold them by their ankles, but the kids small enough and the general principle works the same way.” He shrugged jostling the boy he was holding in the process.

“And your slowing his heart rate down because?”

Hawk nodded. “Most people chill the hell out when that happens, it’s another reason it’s used. People tend to panic when they realize how screwed up they are. A panicking shinobi is more likely to die because of an increased heart rate than one that is calm.”

Shikaku chuckled. “Slow the heart and calm the patient.”

“Exactly.” 

Shaking his head the older shinobi walked around the teen to peer down at the boy. Iruka was indeed calm, the boy was just blinking as he hung there. Crouching down he saw the boys eyes move to latch onto his own.

“You okay?”

Iruka blinked back at him for a moment before giving a small nod, it was hard to do so while upside down. Shikaku chuckled at the boy before standing to pat Hawk’s shoulder.

“I think he’s calm enough.”

The Anbu nodded before muttering. “Alright let’s flip him over. Handstand style.”

Shikaku stayed on the side of the other Anbu and when Hawk released the boys ankles, he put out a hand to catch the boy. Letting Iruka’s body land on his hand as the other grabbed the boys legs and threw them over, causing the boy to land on his ass. Iruka sat there in confusion as to what had just happened to him, the Anbu were standing next to him as the blood was finally leaving his pounding head. It hadn’t hurt per say, but he wasn’t eager to have it happen again. Looking up at the two figures Iruka mumbled.

“Why’d you do that?”

“To make you chill out.” Hawk replied coolly.

Iruka frowned. “I was fine.”

The Anbu snorted. “You are a long way off from fine kid, but forget about that. You ready to get up?”

Iruka glanced over to Raccoon, silently asking what was going to happen now. The older Anbu chuckled as he saw the boys apprehension.

“We’re just going to go into the kitchen. Get you something to eat alright?”

Iruka shook his head only to jerk a little when Hawk crouched down beside him, the Anbu stared back at him with something of a keen interest.

“I can and will do an assortment of things to make you rethink that decision and as you saw, he” He jerked his thumb towards Raccoon. “Won't do shit to stop me.”

Iruka scowled back at the teen.

“One.”

Iruka’s eyes widened when he heard the man start counting again, the teen stood up his arms crossed over his chest as he stared down at the kid. Waiting to see if Iruka would comply, when the boy didn’t move the Anbu called out.

“Two.”

Iruka clammored to his feet, glaring up at the taller figure. The Anbu continued to stare down at him and when he saw the boy glare once more did the Anbu continue with his counting. He was sure the boy would figure it out.

“Three.”

Iruka looked back over to Raccoon only to find the man was standing still, not moving to do a thing as his comrade continued counting. Iruka wasn’t sure why this upset him, but it did. Everything did, why was the Anbu counting? What did he want from him? Why wouldn’t Raccoon help him? Glancing back and forth between the two Anbu Iruka couldn’t find any answers to the questions raging in his head. Finally at his wits end he took the two steps towards Hawk and pushed at the man.

“Stop.”

The teen didn’t budge at his shove, but he did crouch down. Iruka took a hasty step back, afraid of whatever it was the Anbu would do in retaliation. The Anbu tilted his head at his reaction before instead of counting again said.  “Don’t do that.”

Iruka frowned back at the Anbu. Unsure what the man was doing, why would he bother to tell him that? Why crouch down to tell him that when he could just as easily shove him away? Iruka glanced towards Raccoon only to see the man hadn’t moved, turning back to Hawk the boy took a step forward as if he wasn’t afraid.  Hawk snorted at the small show of force, it was obvious that the kid was scared of what he might do and yet he was putting up a good front. Shaking his head he muttered.

“Four.”

Iruka scowled and in a rush came forward to shove the teen over once more or at least try. He didn’t manage it as no sooner had he taken that step and reached out than did he find himself on the floor. Iruka blinked tilting his head this way and that until he realized that the Anbu had managed to throw him down and now had his hand firmly between his shoulder blades. Iruka tried shifting only to find he couldn’t, however instead of his usual screaming when he was being mishandled. The boy asked.

“H-How’d you do that?”

Hawk chuckled. “I’m Anbu kid I can do a lot of things.”

Iruka twisted his head to see the barest glimpse of the man who was kneeling over him.

“Now are you going to behave or should I get more inventive?”

Iruka huffed as he let his head twist back around to set his chin on the floor, having no intention of doing anything. Hawk glanced over to his comrade.

“He’s either an idiot or he’s got a lot of guts.”

Iruka frowned as he heard the man talk about him that way. He was surprised however when Raccoon retorted.

“Normally he has more brains than this, though I’ll admit he has a lot of guts.”

“You done yet kid or are you going to keep being a little shit? You’ve got to be hungry by now.”

Iruka blinked were they still obsessed with that? He wasn’t hungry, he just wanted to curl up on his bed and sleep. He heard the men sigh when he didn’t respond, but Iruka had been too busy thinking to contemplate an actual answer.

“I’m not hungry.”

Shikaku came to crouch down in front of the boy. “You might not feel hungry Iruka, but you’ve got to eat.”

“I don’t want to.”

“I didn’t ask if you wanted to, I said you have to.”

Iruka scowled, though it was greatly diminished by the fact that he couldn’t quite crank his head backwards enough to deliver it properly. The Anbu seemed less than intimidated by his attempts.

“Come on kid, help me out here. I don’t want to tie you to a chair, but I will and that won’t make either of us happy now will it?”

Iruka let his head fall back to the ground, he grunted when he felt the gentle pressure on his back leave. Hawk having risen or at least that was what the boy assumed until he was grabbed once more, Iruka made a startled sound as he was placed once more on his feet. He tried to pull away from the man, only to be stopped. Iruka twisted in his grasp intent on breaking free or kicking the man, whichever he was able to accomplish first. Yet the hands which had been previously on his shoulders fell, one coming to the back of his head and squishing him against the other man in some semblance of an embrace.

“Knock it off alright.”  Iruka tried to push away from the other body, but it didn’t work and with a great sigh the boy let his arms fall down to his sides. He refused to hug the man after all he’d done. He let out a small noise when he felt the gloved hand rub the back of his head in a comforting gesture.  “You need to stop arguing with us, you won't win. Besides we’re not asking for much.”

“We don’t expect you to like any of this Iruka, but you do have to listen.” Raccoon’s voice added.

“No.” Iruka mumbled against the teen.

He heard twin sighs from the older men, but disregarded it in favor of analyzing something he’d never seen before. Tilting his head against the man’s side, Iruka took in the oddly shaped leather sleeve. It wasn’t like the sheath of a katana, it was flatter and a bit wider than a traditional katana. He knew it had to be some kind of sword though with how long it appeared to be, he’d never noticed it before. Then again he’d never really been this close to the man, not while he was awake at least.

“What’s that?”

The Anbu who had been having a silent and useless argument about what to do with the boy paused, Hawk glancing down at the boy who was still pressed against his side.  “What’s what?”

“That.” 

Hawk pulled back when he felt the boy touch the sleeve for his sword, crouching down in a hurry as he held onto the boy.  “Don’t touch that, it’s dangerous.”

Iruka nodded his head.  “Is it a sword?”

Hawk tilted his head seeing the curiosity in the boys eyes. Glancing back towards Shikaku the teen figured if he was already in trouble he might as well as go for broke.  “Tell you what, you eat something and I’ll show you.”

The strangled noise from his older comrade had him smirking beneath his mask.

“Really?”

“Mmhmm, but you have to eat something first.”

Iruka glanced towards the strangely shaped item before giving a nod. He wanted to know if it was a sword, Wolf had said he couldn’t show him his katana. Hawk smirked as he glanced away from the boy to see Shikaku with a hand covering his brow and eyes, a sure sign that the man didn’t know what to do now. Chuckling the teen stood back up and held out his hand.

“Come on, let’s get you something to eat.”

Iruka glanced from the oddly shaped adornment on the teen’s body to the hand being offered. Biting his lip Iruka muttered.  “Kotetsu...He’s here.”

Hawk hummed. “Yeah, but it’s not like he can do much at the moment. Even if he wanted to get into a brawl with you, he can’t very well walk as he is.”

Shikaku glared back at him for insinuating that the boys friend might wish to hurt him. He shrugged back at the enraged man.

“His legs broken.” Iruka supplied.

“Yeah and he kinda sucks with those crutches, just saying I think you could crawl on your hands and knees and still get away.”

Iruka glanced up at him a frown in place. “Why would I do that? I can run.”

“Well then, there’s no reason for us not to go out there is there? If you can out run him than there’s nothing he can do.”

Iruka gave a small nod as the Anbu’s argument made sense and there was nothing to fear by being in the same room as his friend.

“Good.” The Anbu didn’t wait for the boy to truly make up his mind, he grabbed the boys hand and started pulling him towards the door. “Come on Raccoon, I want a last meal before you kill me.”

The older Anbu snorted. “Oh no, you don’t get shit kid. And it’s not me you really have to worry about.” He chuckled. “My wife and Wolf are going to eat you alive.”

The Anbu paused just outside the door before giving a sigh, he glanced down to Iruka who was watching the pair of them.  “Kid do me a favor and when Wolf gets back, tell him how awesome I was. He might not hurt me then.”

Iruka giggled at the forlorn voice of the Anbu holding his hand. Instead of giving the man a nod the boy countered.  “You have to show me what it is first.” He pointed at the mysterious item strapped to the man’s back

Raccoon laughed. “He’s got you by the balls.”

Iruka glanced back at him. “What?”

Snorting the man shook his head as he came forward and ushered the boy further down the hallway by his shoulder.  “Good work Hawk, I’m sure Wolf will be so happy to hear of this little trade of yours.”

Hawk sighed as he looked up at the ceiling. This is what happened when he tried to be helpful, they all threw him under the bus. Stalking down the hallway, the Anbu figured he might as well make sure that the boy did eat if he was going to put his life in the kids hands.

 


	82. A lunchtime mystery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iruka has to pay his end of the deal by eating lunch with the others. Kotetsu is curious as to why his friend is refusing to look let alone talk to him and the Anbu are trying to find a way to prevent the tail spin they seem to be in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late post, I normally try to post around 1pm my time but life got in the way so sorry for that. Anywho wanted to encourage those who are guessing about Hawk's identity to continue doing so. A big clue is going to happen in the next chapter and I believe that's the last chapter before his identity is revealed. So keep guessing and who knows you might just get it right.
> 
> Many thanks to all of you who are leaving comments each week, I love interacting with you all.

Himiko’s head jerked around when she saw movement, only to smile when she saw her husband. Iruka in tow being lead into the kitchen by the man’s hand on the boys shoulder.

“Iruka.” She said in relief. “Are you hungry?” She knew the boy had to be starving by now, yet the boy shook his head. She frowned only to glance up to her husband when he snorted.

“You made a deal with Hawk.” He looked towards his wife. “He’s not hungry, but he needs to eat something.”

She nodded. “Alright, come sit down.” She rose from the table and went to make the boys something to eat. 

Shikaku pushed the boy forward, towards the table witnessing for himself how Iruka refused to glance in his friends direction. Kotetsu was watching them both in a curious fashion, no doubt spurred on by the boys recent screaming. Once he had gotten Iruka into a chair did he take a step back, Hawk had come in behind him and was now leaning against the wall. Shaking his head at the teens stupid idea, he glanced towards Kotetsu.

“How are you doing?”

Kotetsu shrugged as he glanced away from his silent friend to the Anbu talking to him.

“Himiko feed you while I was gone?”

“If you give me attitude you’ll be eating vegetable casserole for a month!” The woman called out. 

Sighing the man called out. “Yes dear.”

The boys were both staring up at him with smiles on their faces.

“And for your information I did feed him while you’ve all been busy, but it’s past lunchtime now not that I figure you’re aware of such things. What do you take me for some kind of-”

“Yes yes, I’m sorry.” He quickly stated to his angry wife.

The boys were giggling though so he figured the little bickering between them had been worth it. Both boys looked over towards Hawk when the teen muttered.

“They fight like an old married couple.”

The children laughed.

“We are an old married couple.” Himiko groused as she came back to the table and set two bowls of soup, one in front of each boy. Kotetsu tucked into his own bowl soon enough, but Iruka wasn’t so hasty to eat. He stared down at the bowl of soup, he wasn’t hungry and no matter how good it smelled he just didn’t have the will to eat. Someone clearing their throat had Iruka and Kotetsu glancing towards Hawk, the man pointed towards the mysterious object once more. Sighing Iruka nodded and lifted the spoon laden with soup, letting the hot liquid fill his mouth a moment before swallowing. It tasted as it always did, Himiko’s cooking was always amazing. Still he wasn’t hungry, but he went through the motions simply because his curiosity for whatever Hawk was wearing had him focusing intently on his reward rather than his need for food.

“What’s that?” Kotetsu asked around a bite of soup, having witnessing the Anbu point out the object.

“You two finish your soup and you’ll find out.” Came the simple reply from the Anbu.

Before his wife could yell at the teen, Shikaku came forward. Wrapped his arm around her waist and said.

“Come outside with me, Hawk can watch the kids for a moment and I haven’t gotten to see you.” Himiko was startled by his sudden move, but didn’t argue as he dragged her outside. 

 

**********

 

As soon as they were outside and a little ways away from the door did Shikaku mutter.

“The idiot made a deal with Iruka in order to get the kid to eat, that was what all the screaming was about.”

Himiko frowned. “He didn’t want to eat?”

Shikaku shrugged. “He said he wasn’t hungry and refused to come along anyways. So like the little bastard he is, the kid found something to bribe Iruka with. Promised to show him his blade if the kid ate something.”

“And you had nothing to do with this?” She arched a brow as if she truly didn’t believe that.

“I did not. I was prepared to tie the kid to a chair, he beat me to it.” He shrugged to irritate wife. “There’s really nothing to worry about, they can’t get hurt. He’s not so brainless as to let them handle the thing.”

Himiko’s eyes widened as if she hadn’t even thought of that, she stabbed her husband in the chest. “They will not be touching or handling that thing do you understand me?!”

Shikaku nodded his head.

“It’s bad enough that you let him promise Iruka that.”

“I didn-”

“I can’t believe that you’d go along with this, least of all after everything else that’s been going on. Why didn’t you just tell him to leave while you dealt with Iruka?”

As he opened his mouth to reply to the angry woman she shouted again, prompting him to shut his mouth before a single word left it.

“And another thing. How in the hell are we supposed to explain this to the hokage?! How about Wolf? You two are in-Mph” 

Shikaku placed a hand around his wifes mouth. “Shh, just listen a sec. The kids will be fine and yeah the hokage’s not going to be too impressed with him for showing off his weapon to the kids, but you have to admit it got Iruka to eat. That was our goal at the moment and through sheer dumb luck he managed to get the kid interested enough to barter for it. We can deal with Wolf when he gets back, I really don’t think that after all of this shit that he’ll have a problem with Iruka seeing a blade. He’ll be too damn happy we got the kid to eat and socialize again.”

He carefully retracted his hand from around his wifes mouth. The glower she had been shooting him while he held her mouth firmly closed was still present as he released her.

“We’ll see about that.” Himiko twisted around to head back into the house. “I’ll be having a talk with him about this, I’m not done with you yet either.”

Shikaku sighed as he trailed in after his wife, he should have known better than try and reason with her when she was this angry. All it ever did was make things worse for himself, he could only hope that Iruka might show in some small way that he was feeling better because that’s the only thing he could think of that might temper her wrath.

 

**********

 

Hawk snickered at the older man’s move, not only was it amusing but it had also saved him from a tongue lashing by the woman. He glanced back towards the boys to see how they were doing, Kotetsu was eating well enough. Though the boy kept glancing curiously from Iruka to him, his eyes straying a few times to the mysterious item he wore. He knew the boys would enjoy him showing off a bit, even if it would mean he’d have some serious fallout afterwards. Hopefully his sacrifice would get the boys to behave for Shikaku and Himiko, he could tell the couple were doing the best they could with the present situation. That didn’t mean he couldn’t help though, even if he was irritated to be off his normal duty with Anbu. The kids weren’t so bad and at least hanging around here wasn’t likely to be dull, plus it gave him something to do until he could go find his friends who weren’t Anbu. He glanced back towards Iruka to see the boy stirring his soup with his spoon in a leisurely manner.

“Eat it, don’t play with it.”

Iruka jumped before giving him a chasized look. The boy dutifully took a mouthful of soup to show he had learned his lesson. Nodding the Anbu watched for a few more minutes as the boy continued to eat before turning his attention back towards Kotetsu. The boy had finished his soup and was just sitting there, watching his friend. Unsure how Iruka would take being watched like that, Hawk did his best to distract the boy.

“So Kotetsu, what rank are you shooting for?”

The boy twisted to stare at him. “What?”

“What rank? Most kids know if they want to be chunin or go further into Jounin.”

The boy blinked back at him before shrugging. “I don’t know...I never thought about it.”

“Well it’s something to think about, course you’ll have to take both exams if you want to go for Jounin.”

The boy nodded. “Sensei was telling us about the Chunin exam.”

“Well more than likely it was his exam, but yeah.”

Kotetsu frowned confused by what the man meant when Iruka surprised them by speaking.

“Wolf said every exam is different. So no one can cheat.”

Hawk smirked beneath his mask. “And Wolf is right. Whatever exam you boys take will be different from the previous year and the year before that. They tailor the exam towards what the present applicants might know.”

Kotetsu nodded before muttering. “So if our class took it there might be a lot of ninjutsu.”

“Is that what the majority of your class if focused on?”

Kotetsu nodded. “Yeah, though there’s a few kids who want to focus on Taijitsu.”

“It’s good to have an overall understanding of each style of combat, but every shinobi is different and you have to use what works for you.” The Anbu supplied.

Kotetsu shot a look towards his friend only to have Iruka look down into his soup bowl, Kotetsu frowned when he saw the boy do that. Why would Iruka avoid him?

“Is that your focus?”

He was delayed from speaking to Iruka as he turned to answer the Anbu. “I’m good at ninjutsu, but I like hand to hand better.”

The Anbu nodded. “It’s a good skill to have, a lot of people rely on their abilities to fight from afar so as to minimize the risk of injury. Sometimes you don’t have a choice though and fighting up close is what’s needed.”

Kotetsu nodded. “Izumo’s the same way, he’s not a distance fighter.”

The Anbu hummed. “You two could be partners if you stick together. Most hand to hand shinobi end up with one because you learn to anticipate your partners moves and can work off of them to take down an enemy faster than if you worked alone.”

Kotetsu smiled. “Really?”

The Anbu nodded. “Sure, why do you think you work in teams to begin with? It’s not just so we can torture your jounin sensei’s best, there’s always a reason for what we do. Though I’ll admit that there is always the chance of a jounin getting the short end of the stick if he pisses of your sensei.”

Kotetsu chuckled. “We’re not all bad...I mean we haven’t done anything to make sensei scream in a while.”

Hawk shook his head. “You shouldn’t be making your sensei scream to begin with.”

“It’s fun.” Came the simple reply from the boy.

Hawk chuckled. “I’m sure it is, but I believe I’ve heard that you all were punished for the last couple pranks as no one got away with it.”

Kotetsu sighed and nodded. “Izumo.”

Hawk glanced towards Iruka, the boy had pushed the bowl away from him. The Anbu could tell it wasn’t empty, but at least the boy had eaten.

“What about you Iruka?”

The boys head came up before he blinked back at the Anbu. “What are you good at?”

The boy shook his head, refusing to answer. Kotetsu once more had a frown on his face, this wasn’t like Iruka and all he could think of was the fact that the boy had been screaming earlier. Something was wrong with his friend and no matter how much he wanted to ask what it was, he knew better. So instead he chose to answer for the boy.

“He’s good at mid-range fighting. He doesn’t like getting up close though, unless it’s to lay down one of his traps. He doesn’t like long distance because he doesn’t make the majority of his hits which is because he’s too self conscious on whether they’ll land or not.”

Hawk chuckled as the boy took over analyzing his friends fighting style.

“But he can trap anyone.” The boys voice was resolute in his opinion of his friends skill.

Hawk tilted his head. “Oh?”

Kotetsu smiled. “He got Mizuki and boy did that piss him off.”

Having heard the fourth member of the boys little group and knowing that was the one who was a little shit, the Anbu nodded his head. “I’m sure it did, but everyone’s got to learn sometime.”

“Mizuki isn’t so good with the learning part.” Kotetsu supplied with a smirk.

Chuckling the Anbu was about to reply when the back door came open and the missing adults came in. Himiko had a glare reserved just for him, but she didn’t say a word. Likewise Shikaku was just shaking his head as if he knew how this was going to go.

“What’s wrong?” Kotetsu asked the group, worry lacing his voice.

“Nothing honey, just had a talk with my adoring husband.” The way she said husband had Kotetsu glancing towards the Anbu who had just sighed. The man walked over and saw that Iruka had eaten, though it wasn’t as much as he would have liked the boy to have eaten. Taking what he could get, the Anbu glanced back towards Hawk.

“Looks like you have to pay up.”

The man nodded. “It does.” Looking back to the boys who were still seated at the table the Anbu waved at them. “Well come on then, let's go outside and I’ll show you.”

Kotetsu had to have some help getting his crutches as they’d fallen away from the table, but once Himiko had handed them to the boy he managed to get off the chair. It took a minute for him to regain his balance, wobbling on the crutches as he fought not to put his injured leg down to brace himself. Nodding to the woman when he was stable he made the slow journey towards the back door, Himiko right on his heels to ensure the boy could get through the door with no problems. Iruka slid from his chair and waited as Kotetsu was lead toward the door by Himiko, watching his friend hobble along before disappearing outside.

“Come on kid, you earned it.” Shikaku placed a hand on the boys shoulder and drew him forward as Hawk kicked off the wall he had been leaning against and headed outside. Leaving Shikaku to corral the boy outside, just in case the boy decided to flee back to the bedroom. Though the Anbu had a suspicion that the boy was more curious of him than he was fearful of Kotetsu. Especially when it came to something that he had wanted to know about.

 


	83. A deal is a deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hawk has to pay up and show the boys what's in the weird sheath on his back. Iruka does his best to avoid a confrontation from Kotetsu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to say thank you to all of you who have been with the story this long, for those of you just joining and well everyone in between. It means a lot to me to hear from you guys, I love interacting with you through the comments. So don't be shy! Thanks again and I hope you enjoy this weeks chapter.
> 
> Okay folks this is the LAST chapter and BIGGEST clue as to who Hawk is, his identity will be revealed in CH85 I'd have to double check, but I'm pretty sure its 85. Either way it's also your last chance to guess who you think he is. GOOD LUCK!

Iruka came outside just ahead of the older shinobi. The boy was drawn against the man’s side once they were all together, Kotetsu once more seated on the outside bench to allow the boy to rest without having to balance himself on his crutches. Himiko was standing beside him, still glaring at Hawk. To his credit the Anbu didn’t pay a lick of attention to the fact that both Himiko and Shikaku were giving him death glares. His focus solely on the boys who were staring back at him in curiosity.

“Okay. So first things first, you do not touch.” When he saw both boys nod did he continue. “Good and secondly, no you will not be allowed to hold it.” His voice held a tinge of amusement as if he already knew what the boys would ask once he revealed what was hidden from their sight. Again he waited for the boys to nod before reaching behind him to draw the sword from the makeshift sheath. 

The black blade glinted in the dying sunlight, sparkling like a piece of obsidian only when he twisted it to show off the sharp edge. The rest of it was matte in color and showed no reflection to the metal it was undoubtedly made of. The flat blade was more similar to a hatchet than a katana, but it wasn’t as wide and was uniform the entire length of the blade. It’s handle grip was smaller and not ornate in any way, simply black like the blade and appeared to be made up of the same material as the sheath which had hidden the blade from view. 

“This is my Kokuto.”

The boys were staring at the blade the Anbu was wielding a few feet from them.

“It’s black.” Kotetsu commented first.

Hawk chuckled. “Yes it is, it’s not reflective like most blades and makes it harder to see.”

The boys faces showed their interest in the blade, Himiko smiled down at Kotetsu when the boy leaned forward as if to get a better view. Shikaku had kept his hand on Iruka’s shoulder as well, to ensure the boy didn’t try to get any closer to the weapon.

“It’s very sharp, just like any weapon you would use. The only difference being that this blade is laced with poison.”

Himiko’s glare returned, her happiness at seeing kotetsu so intrigued fleeing the moment the man admitted what the blade was.“I use it for assassinations.” And what it was for.

“Really?!”

“What’s it made of?” Iruka suddenly interjected.

“Metal.” The smart ass Anbu replied, chuckling when he got a glare for it. “The blade is made of an alloy, the coating is protective though it also helps to adhere the poison I lace it with.”

Iruka smiled when he finally got an answer to his question.

Hawk nodded towards the curious boy, before with a twirl of his wrist placed it back in it’s sheath. The boys watched on with amazement at the fluid movement. Once his blade was safely tucked away did the man approach them, he looked towards Iruka as he stated.

“And that’s why you can’t touch it, the sheath protects a lot of the dangerous properties from touching me and other people who come in contact with it, but there’s no reason to chance things.”

Iruka nodded his head in understanding. “Can’t it hurt you?”

Hawk tilted his head before shaking it. “I’ve had it a long time Iruka, I know how to wield it and even if I did get cut with it I’m pretty immune to what it’s laced with.”

“Your immune to poison?”

Hawk chuckled and shook his head towards the other boy. “No Kotetsu, just this poison. Trust me there are plenty other types out there.” He waved his hand in the air as if to demonstrate the vastness of the world around them. 

“So what’s on it?”

Hawk shook his head. “Yeah I’m not telling you that.” He chuckled.

Kotetsu shrugged, not in the least bit bothered at being told as much. Simply being allowed to see the blade was something that they most likely shouldn’t have been allowed. It was Iruka who spoke up suddenly and caught all of their attention, he’d tilted his head back to stare up at Raccoon.

“Do you have one?”

The man snorted. “No, not like his. I have the normal katana that all Anbu are given. He’s just a show off.”

Iruka laughed at the man’s put out tone, looking back towards the teen who just shrugged. “Mines better than yours.”

The boys giggled at the child like statement. Shikaku sighed when he heard the teen say that, he supposed that it wouldn’t do any good to refute that statement seeing as he didn’t plan to show his katana to the boys. No doubt they would only demand to see his own blade for comparison purposes he was sure. With the sun going down, the older Anbu called to attention the fact that the boys had, had enough adventure for one day.

“Come on, let's get you two inside before the deer try to eat you.”

Iruka snorted. “They don’t eat people.”

Kotetsu nodded from the bench.

“Kid they’ll do whatever I tell them too and right now your on the menu unless you get in the house.”

Iruka laughed as he tore away from the man’s lax grip. “They like me better.”

Shikaku snorted. “They like pancakes better than their feed, that doesn’t mean they should be eating any.”

A simple cluck of his tongue had the boy who had been inconspicuously backing up caught around the middle and once more being held upside down by Hawk. Iruka laughed as he struggled against the Anbu’s hold.

“No fair.”

Hawk snorted as he walked back towards the house, only pausing long enough to say. “Knock that off.” In a growl like tone. Iruka smiled back at Raccoon when he got caught trying to untie the man’s weapons pouch. Shikaku chuckled at the boys antics, for once he was seeing more of the boys usual playfulness. He couldn’t very well stay mad at Hawk if this was the result.

“You better listen to him kid, he knows some interesting techniques that I don’t think you’d enjoy.”

“Like what?” Piped up the boy as he was being carried, apparently alright with being strung upside down.

“Do not answer him.” Hawk called back. “I’m not a circus show.”

Shikaku winked at the boy who giggled.

“Whatever it is your doing, stop.”

Shikaku chuckled as he turned to hold the door open for Kotetsu while his wife trailed behind the boy, she was wearing a smile and it was because of this that he knew all had been forgiven. At least until the boys were in bed, he was sure she’d still tell him how dangerous it was to have allowed the boys near the sword. He couldn’t really blame her, but he hadn’t wanted to go back on the deal with Iruka. Not after if appeared to have reached the boy in some manner when all their prior attempts had failed. He was sure she would understand as her eyes had lighted up when she saw Iruka laughing once more. The group made their way into the living room, Shikaku sitting down in his chair while Kotetsu sat next to Himiko on the couch. Allowing the boy to put up his leg on the coffee table so as to help reduce any swelling the boy might be experiencing. Iruka however was still being strung upside down by Hawk who had yet to release the boy in favor of taking a seat.

“Hawk.” The boy muttered.

“Hmm?”

“Put me down.” The boy groused.

“I’m sorry what was that?”

“Put me down!”

The Anbu shook his head. “Nope, I didn’t hear you asking nicely.”

Iruka huffed. “Please.” Iruka made a squawking sound when he was unceremoniously dropped to the ground. Wincing as he sat up he glared at the Anbu who was taking a seat in the other chair.

“Mean.”

The man shrugged before commenting. “Your the one who tried to unclasp my weapons pouch.” That brought a small smirk to the boys face. Hawk snorted. “I wouldn’t be smiling about that, most shinobi take offense to that.”

Iruka shrugged as if that didn’t matter to him which earned him a glare from the Anbu who he had apparently ‘wronged’. 

“Come here.” 

Iruka tilted his head at first, trying to decide if he was going to do as asked. The Anbu solved that question for him.

“If you don’t come here I’ll come to you. One.”

Iruka huffed as he climbed to his feet, he stood there a moment as if gauging if the man was serious.

“Two.”

Rolling his eyes the boy walked over towards the chair, standing beside it warily. Hawk gave a nod of approval when the boy gave in easily enough, now standing before him waiting for him to do something.

“Has Wolf shown you his katana?”

Iruka shook his head. “No, he said it wasn’t allowed.” The boy looked towards Himiko when the woman snorted.

“That’s because he has a brain.” Her tone was clear in its disapproval to the other Anbu’s idea to show the boys his sword. Iruka looked back in time to see the teen shrug.

“Why’d you want to know?” Iruka suddenly asked, bringing the focus back to what the man might have wanted.

“Curious, he doesn’t seem to be able to hold back much from you.”

Iruka frowned. “He’s always saying no.”

Hawk chuckled. “Well I’m sure he’s saying no, but is he saying no because it’s not allowed or because he doesn’t feel like doing something? He’s pretty lazy most of the time.”

Iruka shook his head. “He’s not lazy.”

Shikaku smirked beneath his mask as Hawk tried and failed to tell Iruka what Kakashi could be like. The truth was Kakashi had been like that, before he’d met Iruka that is. The boy had straightened out some of the teen’s more exotic tendencies and he was no longer going on suicide runs. Something the hokage had even admitted to being proud of, though everyone was confused as to how Iruka had managed to do so when no one else had managed it. Most figured that it was impossible for a pre-genin to achieve what seasoned Anbu had attempted, but they were wrong where they had failed to reach Kakashi, Iruka had managed to break through some of the teen’s walls. Shikaku was sure it was only a matter of time before the rest came crumbling down..

“You don’t think so huh?”

Iruka shook his head. “He’s helping me train.”

“What’s he taught you?”

Iruka thought about it a moment. “Ninja wire...He’s tied me to tree’s a lot, he says it’s so I know how to get loose, but I think he just enjoys doing it.”

The adults chuckled at the boys matter of fact statement. Kotetsu smirked as he listened to his friend talk about the Anbu who hung around with the boy.

“What else?” Hawk prompted the boy.

“Well, he’s showed me how to make a ball.”

Hawk snorted. “A ball?”

Iruka nodded his head. “But I can’t get it to stay, Wolf says I just need practice though.”

Hawk glanced over the boys shoulder. “You know anything about this?”

Shikaku shook his head. “Iruka what do you mean by ball?”

Iruka held up his palm, the adults froze. Was Kakashi really so stupid as to try and teach the kid Chidori?

Himiko swallowed before asking in a calm voice. “Honey what kind of ball has he showed you?”

Iruka glanced down at his hand. “ The one made of chakra.”

Himiko sent a glare towards her husband, if Kakashi had done what she thought he’d done. Shikaku gave a small nod. “Iruka come here.”

The boy looked up from his palm before walking across the room to stand before the masked man. “You said he was showing you, can you do it? Show me.” He prompted the boy. Hoping beyond hope that he wasn’t about to see something reminiscent of the Anbu’s own specialty. Iruka held out his palm a bit before doing his best to focus on his chakra, bringing it forth just as Wolf had shown him. It was hard to do, even when he wasn’t nervous. He didn’t understand why the adults were so focused on this, it wasn’t as if he was any good at it. Though Wolf had promised he’d get better at it the more he practiced. Finally after drawing his chakra forward he was able to focus it into a small ball of energy. Shikaku tilted his head as he watched the small bubble of chakra form in the boys palm, the kind that was used for learning to channel ones chakra. Sighing he nodded his head. “Good work kid.”

Iruka let the chakra flow back into his as he smiled up at the Anbu. “Your chakra control isn’t half bad.” He stated the words carefully so the others would understand what he’d witnessed. They both relaxed upon finding that Kakashi had just been starting the boys channeling training rather than trying to get him to learn something as advanced as the Chidori.

“What’d he do?” Kotetsu asked in confusion.

Iruka tensed as he heard his friends voice ask about his training, twisting to face the boy he muttered. “I just made a ball.” He shrugged.

Sensing the boys nervousness, Shikaku placed a hand on Iruka’s shoulder before telling Kotetsu. “Wolf has been showing Iruka here how to channel his chakra, it’s helpful for advanced ninjutsu.”

Kotetsu smiled. “Cool. Is it hard?” The last part was directed towards Iruka, the boy was silent until he felt Raccoon nudge him. He nodded his head. “Different.”

Kotetsu frowned when he saw how hesitant his friend was to talk to him, he wasn’t sure what he had done to make the normally talkative boy so quiet. Glancing towards Himiko, his brow furrowed in confusion he saw the woman smile gently down at him. Shikaku sighed as he drew Iruka back against his legs as he sat back in his chair once more, allowing the boy to feel that he wasn’t alone. Iruka glanced back at him before looking out to the rest of the room. He didn’t know how to talk to Kotetsu, not now and he wasn’t sure what else to do with himself. 

“Can I go to bed?” He finally asked in a small voice.

Shikaku looked over to his wife, seeing the concern on it before letting out a resigned. “Sure kid.”

Iruka nodded and made to leave only to stop when Hawk called out. “Remember our deal.”

Iruka spun around a frown on his face, confused as to what the Anbu was talking about. He’d already eaten and that was all their deal had entailed on his part.

“You have to tell Wolf that I’m awesome.”

Iruka smiled back at the Anbu before giving a nod. “Okay.” Hawk nodded back before waving a hand after the boy. Shikaku rolled once more to his feet, intent on following after Iruka. His teammates earlier warnings coming to mind, he shot his wife a look before leaving. Smacking Hawk upside the head as he did so, the teen grimaced at the smack before muttering.

“He’s just jealous.”

Kotetsu laughed and that was probably the only thing that saved him by the look he was getting from Himiko. Her attention returned to the boy at her side quick enough and he was inwardly grateful that the boy was present to keep her occupied. The boys thus far had been of great help to him in avoiding either Himiko’s or Shikaku’s wrath and he was sure he’d need their help once Kakashi returned, there was no telling what the teen would do to him when he found out about today.

 


	84. Heavy hands and Bugs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iruka is tucked into bed by Shikaku and the pair have an important talk about what's going on. Kotetsu impresses Himiko and Hawk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe that we've officially reached 10,000 hits on the story! It's amazing that we've come this far and there's still so much more to happen as this story continues. The one year anniversary of the fic is coming up and I have some special things in store for you all. In the meantime I promised to do another reward fic for reaching the 10k hit milestone, so I've set up another poll for you all to vote for your choice in what the fic should be. Many thanks to all of you who've been involved in the fic from the very beginning and those just catching up. Thanks for all the comments and Kudos along the way. I hope you all continue to enjoy the fic and what I have in store for it. Next week is the big reveal for Hawk's identity, did you catch the biggest clue? 
> 
> VOTING LINK FOR 10K REWARD FIC
> 
> https://linkto.run/p/94V7ZORJ

Iruka was in the process of climbing into bed after having changed into clean pajamas when the door opened, he twisted about to see that it was Raccoon. He gave the Anbu a puzzled look only to get an answer by the Anbu coming to usher him into bed. Tucking the blankets around him as he settled, Iruka stared up at the expressionless mask before commenting.

“I haven’t been tucked into bed in a long time.”

Raccoon wasn’t’ sure if that was a bad thing or simply the boy admitting that he’d been without people to care for him for quite a while. “Does it bother you?”

Iruka shrugged. “It’s odd.”

“Ah.” He sat on the edge of the boys bed and watched the boy as Iruka stared back at him as if searching for something in particular. He wasn’t sure what that might be as the boy hadn’t said anything, but the boys gaze kept flitting around in the pursuit of whatever it was he thought he needed.

“I’m not tired.” The boy finally admitted.

“I didn’t figure you were.” The Anbu replied coolly.

Iruka nodded as he stared down at the blankets around him. “Then why’d you let me come to bed?”

“Because you were obviously in need of some down time.”

Iruka hummed. “I don’t know how to talk to him.”

“Kotetsu?”

Iruka gave a nod albeit a small one. “Well have you tried saying hello?” The glare he got had the Anbu sighing. “Sometimes the stupidest and easiest things are what work, I’m sure he wouldn’t mind if you just said hello.”

Iruka looked once more down to the covers he was snuggled up in. “Will Wolf be mad at Hawk? For showing off his sword?”

Shikaku didn’t disregard the fact that the boy had changed the subject, but he still answered the boy. “He’s not going to be happy about it, but I’m sure he won’t be too upset since it got you to eat something. Also you were changing the subject.”

Iruka’s cheeks flushed at having been caught. Chuckling Shikaku shook his head. “You forgot who I’m married too didn’t you?”

Iruka smiled up at him, something more reminiscent of the boys brighter personality. “Ten steps ahead.”

“That’s right.” 

Iruka sighed. “I feel ten steps behind.”

Shikaku watched the boy for minute, seeing that the boy was rather depressed by it all. It wasn’t a wonder as to why, he could only hope that once Inoichi returned tomorrow that things might start to get better.

“I know what you mean kid.”

“When’s Wolf coming home?”

“I don’t know.” He shook his head. “Hopefully soon. In the meantime you have to settle for us.”

Iruka glanced up to the Anbu. “I-I like it here.”

“But.” The Anbu chuckled.

Iruka’s cheeks flushed red. “I miss home.”

Shikaku nodded. “That’s fine kid, your used to living alone...Well except for when Wolf is coming in and out.”

Iruka smiled. “Yeah. Sometimes I wake up and he’s just sitting in the window.”

Shikaku snorted. “Yeah he does that.” He wondered how often Kakashi was sleeping over at the kids place without Iruka being any wiser to it. Leaving that thought for later he let Iruka know. “It’s okay to miss home kid, I’m sure Kotetsu’s in the same boat as you.”

“He doesn’t get to go home though.” Iruka muttered.

“Well to be fair neither do you.”

Iruka looked up to him, his fingers curling tightly against the covers. “But I can eventually...He can’t. Not anymore because hi-”

“I know.” Shikaku nodded. “I know he can’t, not like before. We’ll get Kotetsu taken care of Iruka, there are options available for him. He could end up being like you and getting his own place, it’ll be a change from what he’s used to there’s no doubt about that. He’s a strong kid though, just like you and he’ll manage.”

Iruka refused to look back at up at Raccoon as he played with the edge of the blanket. His mind unable to rest as it continued to loop around the fact that his friend was now an orphan like him and no matter how many times the Anbu in front of him tried to tell him otherwise Iruka knew it was his fault.

“Raccoon.”

“Yeah.”

“What is the hokage going to do?”

“About?” The man asked confused as to what the boy would be referring too.

“T-The men who came here.”

Well that was it in a nutshell wasn’t it, what would the hokage do now that they’d been outed. “I don’t know Iruka, that depends on what their villages leader says and what our hokage is willing to do.”

Iruka gave a small nod. He couldn’t really remember his grandfather as a person, not well anyways. The memories he had of the man were those that sparked the night terrors he had when they first arrived in Konoha. They were foggy now as time had passed, but he could still remember the looks on his parents faces when the man was to come and visit them, it was one of fear. It was only ever then that he got to see that look on his parents faces, how they bowed to the man who Iruka was told to pay deep respects too. He could remember a heavy hand landing on his head, not unlike when Wolf did it, but so much harsher. It wasn’t done in jest or as comfort, it was done as something else though he didn’t know what. It had always made him wince from the heavy hand that was far too rough on him.

“Iruka.”

Looking up at the Anbu before him the boy nodded. 

“What were you think about?” Shikaku had watched carefully as the boy had zoned out, his face fluttering through a myriad of emotions. He doubted Iruka was even aware of doing such a thing, but he needed to know what the boys mental state was.

“I was trying to remember him.”

“Him?”

“My grandfather...The elder.”

Shikaku’s chest tightened, now wasn’t the best time for Iruka to be going down memory lane. “I don’t think th-”

“His hands were heavy.”

That stilled the Anbu, it was a strange occurrence to remember. “Heavy?”

Iruka nodded as he reached out to take up the Anbu’s hand and put it on top of his head. “He did that, like you and Wolf do...But harder.” He pushed the man’s hand down to demonstrate. Shikaku scowled when he felt the pressure being used against his hand in order to amplify the pressure on Iruka’s head. He pulled his hand back, to not only distance himself from whatever memory was playing in the kids head, but for his own sake. He never wanted to be compared to the man if he could help it.

“His hands weren’t heavy Iruka, he was...Trying to get you to submit I guess.” He muttered, it was the only thing he could think of.

“He didn’t make me bow though.”

“He made others bow?” It wasn’t uncommon he supposed, many Daimyo's had people bow to them. Though never their family, he supposed that he shouldn’t be surprised to learn such a thing. From what all they’d learned the boys grandfather was a sadistic man.

“Father had to bow.” Iruka intoned softly. “And mother wasn’t allowed to talk...Because she was different.”

Shikaku sighed. “That’s enough Iruka.” Reaching out he gently guided the boys head back onto his pillow, bringing the covers up higher a bit. “We don’t need to talk about these things, not right now at least. You should get some sleep.” No matter how much he wanted answers, he wanted to make sure that Iruka wasn’t doing more harm to himself by speaking about it. Iruka stared up at him a moment before giving a small nod, he was quiet after he had settled into the bed. 

The pair never really looking at each other as much as staring off in different sections of the room to avoid the awkwardness that had followed the Anbu putting a stop to their previous conversation so abruptly. The boys quiet voice caught the Anbu’s attention, ratcheting his eyes back to the boy.

“Do you think he’ll come and get me?”

Sighing Shikaku shook his head. “I don’t know Iruka.”

“Would I have to go back?” The boy stared up at him imploringly. “Would the hokage send me back cause of Kotetsu’s dad?”

Shikaku shook his head. “The hokage wouldn’t send you back because of that Iruka, that wasn’t your fault.” He made sure to drive that point home before he continued. “If-If he had to send you back it would be because we had no other option. He wants you to stay, just like everyone else does. We don’t want you going anywhere alright? This is your home.”

Iruka gave a small nod before turning on his side facing the larger man, reaching out Iruka took the man’s hand again. Wrapping his smaller one around the larger form of the Anbu’s own hand, he shut his eyes as he held onto the man.

“I don’t want to leave.”

Shikaku closed his eyes, wanting nothing more than to tell the boy that everything would be alright and that he wouldn’t have to leave. He knew he couldn’t do that though, giving the boy false hopes no matter how much he prayed it would happen. That the hokage would find some way to allow the boy to stay with them instead of returning to whatever hell hole there was awaiting the boy in his original village. Doing his best to calm himself from the growing frustration he felt, the Anbu did his best to level out his voice before speaking to the child. 

“I don’t want you to leave either.” He finally replied, tightening his hand gently around the boys smaller one. Iruka snuggled his head further into the pillow, his small hand tightening for a second before relaxing.

“Are you staying?” The boy asked in a quiet voice.

“Yeah. Go to sleep.”

Iruka was quiet a moment. “Raccoon.”

“Yeah Iruka.”

“Hawk is pretty awesome.”

Smirking beneath his mask, the older Anbu shook his head. “Yeah he is. You’ll have to make sure you tell Wolf that.”

Iruka hummed in reply, the boy beginning to drift off to sleep. Chuckling under his breath Shikaku gently pulled his hand free of the boys own. Making sure that he was tucked in and warm, he rose from the bed and made his way towards one of the chairs in the room. Twisting it around away from the desk so he could sit near the boys bed without having to invade the space entirely. Tomorrow would be better, tomorrow Inoichi would come and they’d figure out a plan of action for the kid. Nodding to himself, Shikaku shut his eyes and let himself fall into a light doze. Prepared to intervene if Iruka woke up and needed him.

 

****************

 

Himiko, Hawk, and Kotetsu watched as Iruka and then Raccoon left the room. Kotetsu was the first one to speak as he turned to stare at Himiko.

“He’s not...He’s quiet.”

Himiko gave the boy a reassuring smile. “He’s alright Kotetsu, he’s just sorting through some stuff.”

Kotetsu shook his head. “He wasn’t thinking about stuff...He was avoiding.”

Himiko raised a brow at the boy, surprised at his deduction of his friends new behavior. “Why do you say that?”

“He wouldn’t look at me. He kept his head down so he wouldn’t have to look at me.”

Himiko sighed. “Kotetsu-”

“He does the same thing in class when he’s scared of getting an answer wrong. He avoids eye contact so sensei wont pick him.” The boys conviction in his own words was backed up by the look on his face. He knew what he was talking about, he knew his friend enough to know when something was wrong.

“Your pretty smart.”

Kotetsu’s head whipped around to stare at the Anbu who had just spoken. He stared at the man a small blush to his cheeks.

“Most don’t pick up on those nuances, even when it is a friend.”

Kotetsu shrugged his shoulders as if it wasn’t a big deal. “I have to.”

“Oh?”

“It’s the only way to know when Izumo is up to something.”

The Anbu laughed at his simple and to the point reply, Himiko was smirking at him as well. “You look after him don’t you?”

Kotetsu shrugged. “His parents aren’t really...Around. I mean they’re there, but not really?”

“They shinobi?”

Kotetsu nodded.

“Well then missions can be hectic.”

Kotetsu nodded again. “His dad is the one that comes to the school stuff, his mom’s almost never around. When she is he tends to get nervous, he’ll bite his fingernails so he doesn’t say stupid stuff in front of her.”

Himiko watched on with something akin to shock as the boy continued to rattle off little things he’d noticed about his friend. All the while Hawk asked questions to see just how aware the boy really was of his friends actions.

“His mother out rank his father?”

Kotetsu shrugged. “I think they’re both jounin.”

“Hard to tell huh?”

Kotetsu nodded his head. “His father seems proud of him, though he tends to miss quite a bit of stuff. I don’t think he even realizes that Izumo is afraid of bugs.”

“Why do you say that?”

Kotetsu smirked. “He brought home a case of preserved insects, showed it off to us before giving it to his teammate. He’s Aburame...You know b-”

“Bugs.” The Anbu chuckled. “Cute and Izumo didn’t like that?”

“He was pale, he wasn’t about to say anything though. He just stood there and waited until his dad was done talking about the bugs and left. I think he was gonna puke.” Kotetsu had a smirk on his face as if he was remembering his friend suffering from his apparent fear of insects.

“Why is he afraid of insects?” Himiko asked with curiosity.

Kotetsu shrugged. “I don’t know, he just says they’re gross. I would think with how close his dad is with his teammate that he would have gotten used to them, but he hasn’t.”

“And his mother?”

Kotetsu frowned. “She doesn’t talk much and when she does she’s pretty critical of everyone around her, Mizuki and me overheard one of the sensei’s at school saying that they didn’t understand how Izumo’s father could put up with her.”

“Well marriage does have its own ways of trapping people.” Hawk smirked when Himiko glared back at him.

“Is Izumo an only child?”

Kotetsu nodded. “Yeah, all of us are.”

“What are Mizuki’s parents like?” Himiko couldn’t help but be curious given how rude the boy was. Perhaps it wasn’t entirely the boys fault.

Kotetsu shrugged. “Don’t know, never met them.”

“Never?” The Anbu tilted his head. “That’s odd. Are they alive?”

Kotetsu nodded. “Yeah, he’s mentioned them before and not in the past tense so I figure they’re alive.”

Hawk smirked beneath his mask, this kid was pretty sharp. “What’d he say about them?”

“That they work hard and don’t tolerate things like what Izumo does...He calls Izumo stupid a lot.” The boy frowned. “He’s called Iruka a liar..Well up until he met Wolf.”

The two adults shared a look. “Didn’t have the guts to confront him since huh?”

Kotetsu chuckled. “He’s always asking Iruka if his stupid Anbu is around, I think he might be afraid of Wolf crashing our training sessions again. He got told off and Izumo let him have it afterwards, so he was pretty pissed. He doesn’t like people making him look like a fool.”

Himiko shook her head as she listened to the boy recant all he could remember about his friends and their apparent motivations. It was shocking to have a boy so aware of his surroundings, let alone the social interactions of people he wasn’t even around all that much.

“Kotetsu how long have you noticed these types of things? The little things like Izumo being scared of bugs or how you knew that Mizuki’s parents were most likely still alive based on how he talked.”

Kotetsu thought about it a moment, it wasn’t something he really remembered not having. He’d always been watching people, he found people interesting and after meeting Izumo he became curious to find out what made people act the way they acted.

“I think it’s Izumo’s fault.”

Hawk snorted earning himself a small smile from the boy.

“We’ve been friends since before the academy and I’ve always just been aware of how he acts and whatnot.” Kotetsu shrugged his shoulders. “Why do you want to know?”

“It’s just a curious thing is all. Most children don’t realize such subtle things.”

Kotetsu smiled back at the woman. “Most people don’t have an Izumo.”

She chuckled. “True. That’s very true.”

 


	85. Trying for normal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iruka attempts to prepare himself for a confrontation with Kotetsu at the breakfast table, Shikaku tries to keep the peace between the two boys while simultaneously attempting to get them back on track to being the friends he knows they are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay first things first, just wanted to thank those of you who voted. The winning category is a one-shot fic in the Life Lessons universe being Kakashi/Iruka centric. I'll be working on it in the following week or so and hope to have it posted BEFORE the one year anniversary of the fic. If I fail to do that, it WILL be posted on the anniversary.
> 
> HERE IT IS!!! HAWK'S IDENTITY SHALL BE REVEALED! I know you've all been waiting a long time and I hope it was worth the wait to finally find out who he is. I hope the big reveal isn't lackluster to some of you as it's not as dramatic as one might want it to be. I didn't want to make a big deal about it as that wouldn't fit in the story as the adults already know his identity, so I hope you're all pleased with it anyway. 
> 
> Make sure to read the bottom notes at the end of the chapter. There I will put the breakdown of all those who started guessing about Hawk's identity and how close I think you were to the truth.

Shikaku had been awake for nearly two hours before the first signs of Iruka waking appeared. He was thankful that the boy seemed to be okay, even after having three nightmares during the night. Shikaku had been forced every time to make the boy realize that he wasn’t where he thought he was, that he was safe in their home and that no one was going to hurt him. Shikaku initial thought was that their previous conversation just before the boy went to bed was the cause for the nightmares, but when he asked the boy what they were about Iruka didn’t incriminate his old village or his grandfather. Instead he mumbled about his parents, though Shikaku was lost as to why the boy was talking about them, let alone the fire he spoke about just once and with great fear trepidation leaking into his voice. Shikaku had tried to get the boy to explain what he meant about his parents and the fire as it appeared to not be related to the boys grandfather, or at least that was what he had surmised thus far. 

Besides the first nightmare the boy suffered memories about Kotetsu’s father, he constantly babbled about having not wanted to go. To which the Anbu had replied that he understood that Iruka hadn’t wanted to go with the shinobi and that it wasn’t his fault that Kotetsu’s father had died. 

Sometime during the night, his mind reminded him that it was just after the boys first nightmare, he ended up in the boys bed. Iruka curled up against his side, fingers clenched tightly around his shirt while Shikaku’s own arm was wrapped around the boy. They stayed like that all night, Shikaku sleeping a little less that Iruka managed. Staying awake after the boy had settled from another nightmare, just to make sure that Iruka was falling back to sleep. 

Sighing the Anbu glanced down to the small figure curled up beside him, today Inoichi would come and hopefully they’d get some kind of help for the kid. Glancing away from the small form and to the window showed that dawn had broken around forty five minutes ago, the sun still low in the sky but steadily rising. The early morning light was bright through the window, already warm and showing perfectly that it was going to be another beautiful day. He just hoped that remained true after Inoichi got another look at Iruka’s head, he didn’t relish the boy having more fits because the blonde needed to see whatever horrors lay in the kids head. Noise from the hallway stopped his present train of thought, the door came open just a hair. Enough for Himiko to smile at him.

“How was he?” She whispered.

“Three nightmares, but he calmed pretty easily from the last two.”

She smiled once more albeit a little sadly. “I’m going to make breakfast.”

The Anbu nodded his head.

“Once it’s done I’ll set some aside for you, you should eat something before we have to deal with all of this. I can handle the boys at the table.”

The Anbu didn’t bother to argue against his wife, he knew she could handle the boys all by herself. “What are you making?” 

She smirked. “Pancakes.” She ducked out of the room before he could utter any kind of reply.

Shaking his head at his wife’s playfulness, he looked down at Iruka. He supposed that the deer would be alright if Iruka fed them a little. He was sure his wife wouldn’t go overboard and that the boys would have to eat their share before any leftovers reached the herd. It might help lighten up what was sure to be a trying day. Knowing that his wife wouldn’t take long with breakfast, he did the one thing he could for her. Wake Iruka. Gently jostling the boys back got him a scrunched up face which groaned as it tried to snuggle into him more and away from the nuisance that was jostling him. It didn’t work though and soon enough the Anbu got his way.

“Come on Iruka time to get up.”

The boy groaned against him, his hand coming up to rub at his eyes. Smirking the Anbu gave the boy a minute to collect himself. When Iruka peered up at him with sleepy eyes did the man take some small joy in saying. “Himiko’s making pancakes.”

The sleepy look faded some just as a smile formed on the boys face. Iruka followed after the Anbu sliding out of the bed though he looked far less put together than the older man.

“I thought you’d like that, come on the sooner your up and dressed the sooner you can abuse my herd.”

Iruka giggled as he ran for the dresser after climbing out of bed.

“They like them.”

“They’re animals, they’d like just about anything if it suited them and tasted like food.”

Iruka laughed as he pulled out some clothing, twisting about the boy stood there a moment as if lost.

“What’s up?”

“Can I shower first?”

Chuckling Shikaku nodded. “Sure thing kid.”

Iruka smiled and followed the Anbu down the hallway towards the empty bathroom. “Alright, I’ll leave you to it. Don’t take long though.”

Iruka nodded as he tucked into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. Sighing Shikaku made his way to the kitchen to see his wife plating the first of the pancakes.

“Iruka’s hopped into the shower.”

She twisted about a frown on her face. “But-”

“Honey there is no way in hell that kid would let me watch him bathe and to be frank with you I’m okay with that.”

She pursed her lips at him before giving a small nod. “Fine, but check on him.”

“I will.” He chuckled. “Last thing we need is to traumatize him.”

She rolled her eyes as she worked on the other pancakes.

“So how was Kotetsu?”

“Fine, he settled down pretty easily though he asked me to stay a while longer.”

Shikaku glanced around the kitchen, the first place he suspected to see the other mismatched person in their growing family. 

“And where is our other errant child?”

Himiko laughed at her husbands attempt at humor against his younger comrade. “He’s not here if that’s what your asking.”

“When did Raidou leave?”

Himiko smirked as she turned around to face her husband. “Who says he’s not coming back?”

The man snorted. “Where is he then?”

She waved a hand at him. “He wanted to stop off at home to change, he’ll be back soon enough. He was quite horrified when I implied that if he was late his pancakes might get fed to the deer.”

Shikaku laughed. “They’d do it too you know.”

She smiled and nodded. “Oh I know.” The pair shared a good laugh at the other Anbu’s expense when a soft clacking sound had them both glancing towards the door as Kotetsu came in. He smiled at them before making his way towards the table, Shikaku pulled out a chair for the boy.

“Thanks.” He leveraged himself down before setting his crutches on the floor. Once he was settled did he stare back at them, Himiko had returned to cooking though so his eyes traveled towards the large man.

“Morning.”

Shikaku gave a nod. “Morning. How’d you sleep?”

“Good.” The boy replied before asking. “What’s she making?”

He sighed. “Pancakes.”

By the look on his face he knew what the boy was thinking. “And no you may not feed the deer pancakes, eat your breakfast.”

Kotetsu chuckled at the dour look the Anbu was giving him. “Yes sir.”

Nodding his head the Anbu marched out the kitchen to go check on Iruka, Kotetsu waited until the man was gone before asking. “Himiko.”

“Yes honey?”

“How many pancakes are you making?”

She glanced over her shoulder a sly smile on her face. “Enough.” She winked.

 

***************

 

Iruka looked at himself in the mirror, he was waiting for something. What he didn’t know, frowning he raised up his arms. Fresh from the bandages that Raccoon had applied to him when he’d torn into himself. The claw marks weren’t so bad, not as bad as they’d felt initially. The bruising was light, though it was pretty easy to tell what had happened. He looked like he’d been mauled by one of the Inuzuka’s puppies, like their sharp little puppy nails had dug into him and scraped all the way down his arms. Sighing he looked away from the sight and looked back into the mirror.

His eyes didn’t seem as bright, dull and almost lifeless. It matched how he felt on the inside, no matter how much he laughed at what the Anbu or Himiko did. He still felt dead inside. He knew that he needed to talk to Kotetsu and he was sure his friend wanted to talk to him, though he prayed that Hawk was right and he wouldn’t need to run from him. If it came to that Iruka wasn’t sure what to do, it was within Kotetsu’s rights to hate him. He hated himself after all, so it wasn’t such a stretch to believe that his friend would too seeing as he was the reason that the boy was now an orphan. Iruka shook his head to clear such thoughts before he jumped when there was a knock on the door.

“Iruka, you okay?”

Sighing he muttered back. “Don’t come in here!”

Chuckling followed. “I wasn’t going to, are you okay?”

“I’m fine.” The boy groused back at the door.

“Well hurry up, the pancakes are gonna get cold.”

Iruka smiled a moment, though by his reflection it wasn’t as convincing as he had hoped it might be. Shaking his head the boy called out. “Just a minute.” He heard the man’s footsteps trail off, presumably back towards the kitchen. Iruka finished haphazardly drying off his hair and then dressed. His shirt didn’t cover his arms, but it had been too warm lately to wear long sleeves. He’d just have to deal with people staring at him he supposed. Reaching for the door handle, Iruka’s hand froze. His mind flashing something familiar overlaying what was really there before him before it blinked out of existence. Frowning he shook his head like a wet dog and opened the door, he stared out into the hallway. Some unknown hesitation that unsettled him until he realized that no one was there. He was confused, but shook off the strange sensation seeing as there was no proof of anything being amiss. The boy trailed off towards the kitchen, the sense of dread bubbling in his gut growing as he knew that Kotetsu would be there. No number of pancakes could quell the fear of what his friend might say to him.

 

*************

 

When Shikaku walked back into the kitchen from checking on Iruka he gave a nod to his wife to calm her fears, looking over to Kotetsu had him smirking. The boy was elbow deep in pancakes and by the look of it he was going to need a shower afterwards. The amount of syrup the boy had used was amazing.

“You like syrup huh?”

Kotetsu smirked back at him. “Yeah.”

Chuckling the Anbu waved a hand at the boy’s plate. “You could have just asked for the bottle, the pancakes seem to be in the way.”

The boy rolled his eyes. “No they’re not. It’s good like this.”

Shaking his head the man didn’t argue that point, instead choosing to let his eyes settle on the nervous figure who was now standing in the doorway.

“Iruka come here.”

Kotetsu’s head jerked up upon hearing his friends name, but he didn’t say anything as he watched Iruka walk over to the man. Shikaku reached out to ruffle the boys hair.

“Well at least your dry.”

The boy huffed. “I can take care of myself.” The boys tone showed his annoyance.

“That may be so.” Shikaku returned. “But you don’t know how to make Himiko’s pancakes, so sit down.”

“I’ve made pancakes.” The boy replied as he took his seat.

“What you made was a mess.” 

Iruka smiled back at him. “The deer liked them.”

Shaking his head Shikaku motioned to the boy to eat when his wife set a plate down in front of him. Iruka smiled back at Himiko, giving a soft thank you to the woman before taking some syrup and pouring it into a little pile at the side of the pancakes. Kotetsu tilted his head at the sight of his friends action, chewing on his own bite as he watched Iruka cut up his pancake before taking a single piece on his fork and dipping it into the syrup. Kotetsu smirked as he watched the boy begin to eat his pancakes like that rather than slathering them in syrup like he did.

Iruka was silent while he ate, but Kotetsu figured that was because he was intent on eating. He could try to talk to his friend when they were done. Both boys looked up when the back door came open and Hawk strolled through, leaning on the counter before giving a thanks to Himiko when she sat a plate down. The man disappeared in a puff of smoke not a second later. The boys looked to each other for the first time before Iruka glanced over to Raccoon.

“Where’d he go?”

The man snorted. “To eat on the roof.” He pointed towards the ceiling. “You can’t see his face and he wanted pancakes.”

The boy laughed at the Anbu’s plight.

“And on that note.” He rose accepting his own plate before with a nod disappeared. Himiko smiled to the boys who were in hysterics from knowing that the two Anbu had been barred from the house just to enjoy breakfast.

“Finish your pancakes boys. We can taunt them later.”

“Yes maam.”

“Okay.”

She gave a nod as she watched the boys tuck back into their meals. The previously stifling atmosphere was beginning to lift, it was still there, but it wasn’t as heavy as before. Things seemed to be getting better and for that she was thankful.

 

***********

 

“I know why you married her.” The teen took a bite of pancake. “She’s an amazing cook.”

Shikaku snorted at man as he took a bite of his own food. “Tell her that why don’t you.”

Raidou looked appalled. “Hell no. She’d kill me.”

Shikaku chuckled. “And there’s the real reason I married her.”

The Anbu snorted at him. “Seriously? Cause she wanted to kill you? Is this some kind of k-”

The glare Raidou got had him stopping from continuing his train of thought.

“For your information I married her because I loved her and yes because she could kill me, she’s never backed down from anybody. I respected her for not taking anyone’s shit, not even after her injury. She can keep all of us in line, hell she does a better job at wrangling Kakashi half the time than our own hokage.”

The teen nodded. “Good point.” He hummed. “Maybe we should tell the hokage to pick her as his successor.”

Shikaku snorted. “Hell no, she already runs my life I don’t need her running my job.”

“Scared?” Raidou taunted.

“Imagine what she’d do to you.” Shikaku pointed his fork at the kid.

“Right...So no.” He nodded. “Definitely a no.”

Chuckling as Shikaku took another bite of pancake, the man couldn’t help but point out. “Your lucky she likes you.”

“How so?” Came the muffled response as the teen ate.

“Because if she didn’t, she would have killed you yesterday with that stunt you pulled with the boys.” He smirked at the horror stricken look on Raidou’s face.

“Technically speaking, she still might. Best get to using your own advice. Start apologizing and don’t make eye contact, She can sense fear.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so here's the breakdown of those of you who started guessing and those who I believe got it right.
> 
> Theycallthewind- Started guessing in CH76, provided a detailed breakdown of the clues/assumptions about Hawk in CH81. CH82 yet another detailed breakdown and finally CH 83 confirmed identity.
> 
> Slyside- Started guessing CH71
> 
> Human_answering_machine- Started guessing CH 77
> 
> Qikdaelum- Started guessing CH77
> 
> XmoriarteaX- Started guessing CH79
> 
> DailyMadison1809- Started guessing CH80, continued guessing CH 81-83. CH 82 had a list of clues. Confirmed CH 83
> 
> Ninjasuckerpunch- Started guessing CH 76. Still guessing CH83
> 
> Rloo97- Started guessing CH81
> 
> Grandshadowlseal- Confirmed CH83
> 
> I hope I got you all and I apologize if I misspelled your names. I went all the way back to chapter 70 or so and sorted through ALL the comments to try and get a detailed list on what people guessed when. So if I somehow missed someone I apologize, I did my best XD.


	86. Shaky ground

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Himiko takes the boys to feed the deer. Meanwhile Shikaku and Raidou have an awkward conversation, followed by Inoichi coming to visit with Iruka once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off let me tell you all how proud I am of all of you who took part in my little game. I'm quite proud of those who guessed correctly about Hawk's identity. I'm sure that you all enjoyed the game just as much as I did and I'm sure in the future there will be plenty of opportunity to have more games. 
> 
> On another note, the winning vote for the reward fic was Kakashi/Iruka in the Life Lessons timeline. I will be posting the reward fic shortly after this chapter goes up, I just have to do a final edit on it. 
> 
> We're inching closer and closer to the one year anniversary of this fic and I have some surprises for you all. In the meantime I wanted to share something that I've set up. I made a private blog on tumblr where you all can come and request/give prompts in a variety of fandoms that I write in. There are rules of course and they are already posted so please make sure to read them carefully before submitting a request/prompt. You'll also be able to ask me questions about any works I have posted, what I'm currently writing, and what I might be working on next. All the information for this is in my profile, so check it out if your interested.
> 
> With that done enjoy the chapter!

It wasn’t until the dishes were taken care of that Himiko called out to the silent boys at the table, she’d been disheartened when she realized that the entire time she was washing dishes neither boy had spoken. Least of all to each other.

“Alright boys, come on.”

Both the pre-genin looked over to her, she carried a small plate and a smile. Iruka slid off of his chair and walked over to her, when she lowered it for him to see did he smirk up at her.

“He won't get mad?”

Himiko shook her head. “He won’t get mad.” Looking over the boys shoulder she smiled and waited patiently for Kotetsu to get his bearings on his crutches. The boy ambled his way over to them before standing just a ways off to make sure that no one bumped into him.

“Alright boys lets head on out. Iruka could you hold the door for Kotetsu?”

The boy nodded his head, though it wasn’t as enthusiastic as his previous reaction to seeing what was on the plate. Himiko gave him an encouraging smile before walking out the door, leaving Iruka to do as she asked of him. Twisting around she saw that no one was on the roof and that Iruka was indeed holding the door open for his friend. Kotetsu ended up reaching her first as Iruka made sure the door was closed before running to catch up.

“Good, alright let's head on into the enclosure.”

Iruka ran ahead to get the latch of the gate, letting first Himiko and then Kotetsu through before like the house door, followed them in and latched it securely behind him. The trio headed into the woods, Himiko carrying their breakfast offering of pancakes for the deer.

 

*************

 

“You know what they’re doing right?”

“Making my herd obese? Yeah I’m aware.” Shikaku muttered dryly.

“Okay, just as long as your aware.” Raidou chipperly replied as he lounged on the man’s couch. “Should we join them?”

“Nah, let Himiko try and get those two to talk to each other.”

The teen was quiet a moment. “Your betting on her stubbornness to wear them down aren’t you?”

“Yes.”

Raidou hummed to himself. “It’s going to work isn’t it.”

“More than likely.” The man intoned as he leaned back in his chair.

“Which means your wife who hasn’t been on active duty in a couple years is outpacing us at our own jobs.”

“Pretty much.”

Raidou sighed. “Is this what your entire relationship is like?”

“Oh no.” The man shook his head.

The teen sighed in relief, nodding his head to the senior member of Anbu.

“It’s a lot worse than that.”

Raidou glanced over to him. “You’ve got to be joking.”

The man who was still without his mask gave him an appraising look, the teen opposite of him raised a brow before snorting.

“Wow your whipped.”

“And you keep talking about my wife and I and I can arrange that for you.”

The teen huffed. “Ibiki stopped doing that years ago.”

“That you know of.” The man taunted back.

Raidou chuckled at the man throwing his own joke back against him. “Cute.” He muttered with a shake of his head.

“What about you?” Shikaku threw back at the teen.

“Uh come again?”

Snorting Shikaku asked. “What about you? Are you dating anyone?”

The teen’s face flushed a brilliant crimson causing the shadow user to smirk. “I’ll take that as a yes.”

The man scowled back at Shikaku. “No I am not.”

“Ah but your face says otherwise.” He pointed out with a finger towards the man’s cheeks.

The teen reached up to rub his face before shaking his head. “It’s not like that...I mean...No.” He shook his head. Shikaku was laughing at the embarrassment that was flitting across the younger mans face, well aware that he had more than enough to ridicule the teen for the rest of the day at least. 

“Come on out with it? Who is she?”

The teen sighed and with a shake of his head muttered something under his breath. Shikaku caught it though and with a snort replied to the shocked teen. “And? That still doesn’t tell me who it is.”

“Y-You mean it do-”

Shikaku rolled his eyes before cutting the teen off. “Do you know how many shinobi aren’t heterosexual? Because it’s a lot.” He chuckled. “I’m as straight as they come, but I’ve known plenty of shinobi who aren’t. Doesn’t matter a lick to me what gets you fired up so long as I don’t catch you.”

Raidou snorted. “You mean like when Ibiki caught tora and the new kid?”

Shikaku groaned. “God you have no idea how much that put him in a bad mood.”

“ I can guess.” The teen laughed. “Think he was just jealous that he wasn’t getting any?”

Shikaku choked on his own saliva. “W-What?”

The teen smiled back at him. “Well I mean why else would he get so mad?”

Shikaku glowered back at the kid. “They got caught having sex in Anbu headquarters. That kind of breaks quite a few rules, least of all being common courtesy to the rest of us. I have no desire to see my comrades naked.”

Raidou shrugged. “They still had their masks on.”

Shikaku couldn’t help it. He laughed.

 

***************

 

Shikaku greeted his teammate as he always had. “About time you got here, I’ve been waiting you know.” With the same sense of urgency and little regard to the man’s schedule as ever.

Inoichi glared back at his friend. “You are not amusing.”

Shikaku smirked from behind his mask. “Sure I am, you just lost your sense of humor because of how long you’ve had to do all those tedious reports for Ibiki.”

The man standing next to Inoichi coughed into his hand to hide his laughter, though by the glare Inoichi sent the man didn’t work.

“Where is the child?”

“Iruka, he’s outside playing with the deer.”

“Excuse me?” Inoichi frowned, he knew how precious the deer were to the Nara.

Shikaku shrugged. “He hasn’t had too bad of a time since you left. A few little snits here and there, but nothing like when you got here last time. Himiko took him and Kotetsu outside to feed the deer pancakes.”

Inoichi gave his teammate a look that spoke of his desire to take a look in his head, prompting the Anbu to chuckle.

“I’m not joking, Iruka got it in his head that the deer like pancakes and thus far we’ve been unable to stop him. Since he was doing a bit better she thought it might be a good way to improve his mood over all. Hopefully get the boys to talk to each other.”

Inoichi gave him a speculative look before giving a small nod, turning to introduce the man standing next to him. “This is my cousin Inokaji”

The man bowed a bit to the Anbu. “Inoichi says that your watching over a boy who has endured some trauma.”

Shikaku snorted. “You could say that.”

The man smirked back at him, not appearing to take offense to the Anbu’s way of answering a simple question.

“Well let us see the boy then. I have to get back to the office this afternoon.” Inoichi grumbled. 

Chuckling at the man’s sour attitude he couldn’t help but tease. “Sure you don’t want to stay and feed the deer? It’s done wonders before.”

Inoichi sent him a piercing look. “No.”

Nodding the Anbu twisted about to see Raidou lounging against the wall. “Go bring them back.”

“What do I look like a dog?”

“No, but hawk’s can be trained to seek things out. So go.” 

Sighing the teen disappeared without further argument.

“You seem to be taking on even more than before.”

Shikaku waved a hand at his concerned teammate. “Nah, that one’s already old enough to know how to deal with his own mental trauma. I’m just worried about the younger ones. Hell you could do me a favor and take that one with you when you leave.”

Inoichi smirked. “I think I’ll pass.”

Shaking his head Shikaku turned to the man’s cousin. “Any takers?”

The man snorted. “I’m just here for the boy.”

“Damn.”

It only took a few minutes before the teen appeared, though it wasn’t the conventional method they were all expecting. Instead of coming in through the kitchen with the others in tow, the teen appeared with a small boy thrown over his shoulder. Shikaku sent a glare at the teen before approaching.

“You okay Iruka?”

The boy huffed. “He won't put me down.”

Hawk rectified that in an instant by bringing the boy over his shoulder and putting him once more on his feet. “There your fine.”

“Please tell me you didn’t just abduct him from my wife.” The man’s tone spoke of how much he feared the answer he was about to be given.

“No.” The teen said in an appalled fashion.

“He did.” Iruka groused up at the teen. “He said he needed to borrow me and we left before she could answer.”

Hawk glared down at the kid. “I thought I told you to stay quiet.”

Iruka snorted back at the teen, not the least bit perturbed to being called out by the older teen. Shaking his head Shikaku came forward and gently turned Iruka around to meet their guests. The boy stepped back against his legs when he saw Inoichi. The man smiled down at him.

“Hello again Iruka.”

“Raccoon.” The boys voice had a warble in it, clearly showing the boys apprehension to the man’s presence. 

“It’s alright Iruka.” The Anbu placed his hands on the boys shoulders. “He’s not going to hurt you, they’re here to help.”

The boy shook his head as he tilted his head back. “I’m okay.”

Sighing the man shook his head down at the boy. “No your not kid, but trust me we’ll get you there okay. You just gotta trust me on this one. Inoichi and his cousin wont hurt you.”

“Your apprehension to our techniques is normal for someone your age.”

Iruka’s head jerked back to stare at the man.

“But Raccoon is correct, nothing we do is going to hurt you. We’re here to help you.”

“I’m fine.” The boy hastily bit out.

Both of the Yamanaka’s shook their heads as if they were thinking the same thing, Inoichi was the one that stepped forward a bit. Prompting Iruka to try and take a backstep, which he was unable to do as he was already pressed up against Raccoon.

“It’s alright Iruka.”

The boy shook his head as he watched the man warily as he came to crouch down in front of him. “Do you know who I am?”

Iruka shook his head.

“My name is Inoichi Yamanaka and I’m very good with looking inside people's minds to see what might be wrong with them. Many people, even people like Raccoon have small...Blemishes in their minds. Over time these can become cracks or fissures where the mind had broken apart due to trauma. If it’s not mended it can become dangerous.”

Iruka frowned back at the man confused as to why he was telling him all of this.

“Your mind has these fissures Iruka, you have fractures in your mind that need to be fixed. It’s why you were seeing the blood.”

Iruka jerked back his head going down as he pulled his arms up, the claw marks were still visible. There was no blood there though, panting a bit he looked up warily at the man who nodded.

“It’s not there. My cousin and I want to take a look at your head, make sure that the things that are happening are healing as they should. If they aren’t then your going to need some help to fix that.”

Iruka swallowed nervously before asking in a quiet voice. “Does it hurt? I didn’t like it before...But I can’t remember.”

Inoichi smirked. “No. It won't hurt.”

Iruka gave a small nod, his head tilting back up to see Raccoon. “Y-You wont leave right?”

“No Iruka I’ll be right here.”

The boy gave a jerky nod as he let his head fall back down to stare at the blonde man crouched in front of him. His fingers twisted around the edge of his shirt as his nerves grew with each passing moment. Inoichi smiled back at the boy. “How about you sit on the couch and we can get started.”

Iruka didn’t answer, but he didn’t fight when Raccoon directed him towards the couch. Hopping up on it and sitting stalk still when the two men came to kneel before him.

“Alright Iruka, we’re just going to take a look. It won't hurt.”

Iruka swallowed before giving a nod. He watched as Inoichi placed a hand on cousin’s shoulder, the other man was staring at Iruka intently. The signs the man flashed through were lost on the boy as a second later twin presences pierced through into his mind. The boys body jerked in shock before falling still. Shikaku sighed as he watched that happen, he was sitting beside the boy with nothing left to do but wait.

“So how long do you figure it’ll take this time?”

Looking over to the teen leaning on the wall, Shikaku shook his head. “I don’t know.”

Raidou hummed. “We should have told him that if he breaks the kid he has to get us a new one.”

Shikaku snorted. “Your just trying to make friends aren’t you.”

The teen chuckled. “It got you to smile didn’t it?”

Shikaku huffed. “Shut up kid.”

Raidou gave a nod. “That’s what I thought.”

Both men turned their attention to the three still figures in the room. Iruka was still sitting as if he was waiting for something while the two blonde men were crouched before the boy. Almost looking like they were bowing before him, Shikaku sighed at the visual that brought up. He was going to have to talk with Inoichi about the kids heritage. He was sure the man already knew about it, but it would be best to have a heart to heart about it. His teammate might even be able to look for memories surrounding the boys earlier life in the village, though he wasn’t sure what good that might do them in the long run. He just wanted to be as prepared as he could because he knew that something was coming, it had been too quiet for it not too.

 


	87. A quiet place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Himiko spends some time with the boys out in the woods, feeding the deer pancakes. Her goal to get the boys to talk is rudely interrupted leaving the kunoichi to figure out just what is going on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everybody, guess what...Next week is the one year anniversary of Life Lessons!!! I have some special things in store for you all. In the meantime I hope you enjoy this chapter, thanks to all of you who are commenting and leaving kudos. It means a lot to me to be able to know that you appreciate the work I put into my works.
> 
> On another note, my private blog on tumblr is coming together quite well. You should check it out, you can ask questions, give prompts and see the latest news on my current works in progress. Details are in my profile.

Himiko and the boys had been walking through the small enclave when they came to one of the feeding stations, she’d made the boys walk further just for this. The log bench was perfect to allow Kotetsu to get off of the crutches and still enjoy the deer while simultaneously giving Iruka some space to roam, though she prayed he wouldn’t. Kotetsu found his way easily enough to the log bench and took a seat, Himiko placed the plate of pancakes next to him before twisting about to see where Iruka had gotten to. The boy was only a few feet away, his feet nudging an old log from one of the bonfires they’d had a few months back. The piece of burnt log crumbled under the pressure of the boys sandal, sighing Himiko called out.

“Come on Iruka, we best sit down and wait for them. They’ll come out soon enough.”

Iruka looked up from what he had been doing, cautiously looking to see where she wanted him to be. She was seated next to Kotetsu on the bench, the plate once more in her lap and an empty spot on the other side of her. Sighing the boy made his way slowly towards the pair, his feet almost dragging as he went. Once he was within reach, Himiko’s hand came out and grabbed his shirt, pulling him down onto the log while she smiled at him. She gave a nod of approval before telling them both.

“The deer will know we’re here already, but it might take a minute or two before they decide to come and investigate.” She took the cover off of the plate which had been hiding the treat they had brought for the deer. The pancakes were still warm and if they hadn’t been full from their own breakfast Iruka might have been tempted to eat some, as it was he glanced out into the woods searching for the first sign of any of the deer.

“Do they really like pancakes?” Kotetsu spoke up when the veil of silence settled over them, making him feel anxious with the lack of conversation.

“Oh they do.” Himiko laughed before glancing towards Iruka. “Iruka here discovered that for himself one of the first times he was here.”

Iruka glanced back at her a small smile gracing his face before he returned to looking around the woods. He remembered feeding the pancakes to the deer, how much Raccoon had bemoaned the fact that his deer were being fed something like that. Though the Anbu hadn’t tried overly hard to stop him either so Iruka figured he hadn’t been too upset. 

It was the soft rustle of the underbrush that alerted them to the fact that they weren’t as alone as they thought they were. The crunching of dead foliage under hooves coming next as the deer came closer still, the animal’s soft footfalls grouping together as a small collective of deer appeared peeking around the trees cautiously. 

It seemed that as soon as Himiko was spotted the deer lost their cautiousness, coming forward with a gate of an animal that wasn’t the least bit wary of the intruders in their woods. Himiko gently handed each boy a pancake before staying still. One of the does was more adventurous when the smell of a prospective meal came to its nose, it trotted forward before nibbling on the edge of the pancake Kotetsu was holding. As soon as the fluffy item was bit into the deer seemed to understand that the morsel was to its liking and began to bite and chew larger chunks off of it. 

Iruka soon found his own deer doing the same thing, analyzing the pancake before giving it a nibble which was preceded by more hasty bites. Both boys wore identical smiles on their faces as they watched the pancake slowly dwindle down to nothing as the hungry deer gobbled them up, Himiko picked up another two pancakes and offered them to each boy. She shooed away the first deer, knowing her husband would be more upset if a single deer ended up sick because it overate pancakes rather than all of the herd getting a little treat that wouldn’t cause them any harm. The does seemed reluctant to obey, but with a small huff and snort they moved away to graze on the nearby foliage. Himiko smiled as the boys continued to feed the deer, one by one pancakes were being consumed as the boys looked on in wonder to the majestic beasts that were so tame before them. A few of the deer were curious about Kotetsu’s cast, leaning down to sniff at it. The boy smirked before telling the animals.

“That’s not food.”

Iruka glanced around Himiko to see what the boy was talking about, he smirked when he saw one of the doe’s sniffing at the plaster as if trying to ascertain if it was food or not. Himiko leaned back a ways to give Iruka a better view of his friend.

“So do you boys know what you want for lunch?”

They both looked at her.

“We just ate breakfast.” Kotetsu said with a frown.

Himiko chuckled at the boys confused look. “I realize that Kotetsu, but some things take longer to prepare than others.” She gave Iruka a look.  “Have any idea what you might like?”

The boy shrugged causing her to give a small sigh, Iruka knew what she could make and she had hoped that he might speak up a bit more. However it seemed it would take more than food to prompt the boy to speak just yet, he had returned to feeding a deer a pancake when she stopped addressing him. Looking over towards Kotetsu she saw that the boy was watching his friend once more, observant of the way Iruka was acting if the frown on the boys face was anything to go by.

“I know my husband won’t care what I make, he’s just hoping that it’s not something meant to punish him.”

“Punish him?”

She smirked. “Oh yes, he’s in trouble with me right now. Normally I make some of his least favorite dishes until he apologizes, but he’s already apologized and thus robbed me of that pleasure. So I’ll have to figure something out.” She mused.

Kotetsu smiled back at her, obviously intrigued by what she’d said.

“Why are you mad at him?” It wasn’t Kotetsu who pried though, it was Iruka who had asked in a quiet tone.

“Well I suppose most of my anger is at Hawk, though I blame my husband for not intervening.”

“Huh?” 

She smiled gently at the boys. “Hawk shouldn’t have showed you his weapon.”

“Cause it’s against the rules.” Iruka muttered. “He just wanted me to eat something, it’s my fault that I asked about it.”

“Well yes it is against the rules.” She nodded. “But also because it is a very dangerous weapon.”

“We didn’t touch it though.” Kotetsu piped up from the other side of her.

Himiko smiled at the boys who were so quick to defend the Anbu. “Regardless my husband should have known better and stopped him, which is why I’m angry with him. I’ll deal with Hawk later.” She stated calmly.

“Will you stay mad at him long?” Iruka asked carefully.

“Why do you ask?” She prompted the boy, eager to hear him talk some more.

Iruka shrugged his shoulders at first as if he wasn’t going to talk at all, then in a quiet voice he replied. “I like him.”

Himiko smiled. “Well on any given day I like him as well, when he’s not being a brat of course.”

Iruka and Kotetsu giggled at the woman’s sharp retort to the Anbu’s actions. As if summoned solely because they were talking about him, the teen appeared startling some of the deer in the process.  All three of them looked towards the Anbu in shock.

“How’d you know?”

The Anbu tilted his head when Himiko burst out laughing at the boys question. “He didn’t know Iruka.” She laughed.

Hawk sighed. “You were talking about me I take it?”

The boys nodded as Himiko was too busy laughing. Hawk nodded. “I see. I take it wasn’t nice things either.”

Iruka and Kotetsu glanced to each other before Kotetsu replied. “Well we said nice things.”

The Anbu snorted. “Thanks kid, but that doesn’t do me much good against her.” He waved a hand towards Himiko who was calming down from her fit of laughter.

“What do you want?” She asked once she had caught her breath.

Hawk hummed before coming forward and snatching Iruka up off the bench, the boy gave a startled sound before laughing as he was thrown over the teens shoulder.

“Hush you.” The teen told him. “I’m just borrowing this one for a moment.” Hawk nodded towards Himiko and disappeared with the boy before Himiko could even try to talk back to him.

Himiko glared at the area Raidou had just been occupying, her attention was turned towards Kotetsu however when the boy piped up.

“That was weird.”

“Yeah, he’s up to something.” Himiko mused aloud.

“Like what? Why’d he take Iruka?”

She shook her head. “Who knows, I’ve given up understanding them. Sometimes they just do crazy things, though a part of me wonders if my husband didn’t play a role in all of this.”

“Why?” Kotetsu twisted his head to the side. “He wasn’t here.”

She chuckled. “And what better way to avoid my wrath than to be avoiding me? Sending an errand boy is much more efficient than having to explain himself to me and Hawk is smart enough to know to get what he needs and flee before I could get a hand on him.”

Kotetsu smiled up at the woman. “They really are afraid of you aren’t they?”

Himiko gave a proud nod. “If there’s one thing they have going for them Kotetsu, it’s that they know when they’re beat.”

The boy shook his head. “But your not the hokage...I mean you can’t order them around right?”

Himiko chuckled. “Oh I can order them around and if they have a brain in that skull of theirs they’ll do what I ask.” She winked at the boy. “Because sooner or later they’ll end up at my house and need my help with something, they know it’s best to stay on my good side if they want my help.”

The boy chuckled at the woman’s words. “So Hawk took Iruka to go see Raccoon?”

The woman hummed. “That would be my guess, but then again Hawk could just be covering his own ass by trying to get Iruka not to say anything to the hokage about what he did yesterday.”

“With the sword.”

She nodded. “Idiot forgot you were there too.” She smirked down at him.

“I wouldn’t tell.” He said quickly.

Himiko shook her head. “Oh don’t worry about him, I’d love for you to tell the hokage about that. I think it's rather funny every time they have to go and report to the man like chastised children.” She leaned towards the boy. “And between you and me, I think the hokage enjoys it when I do send them to him like that.”

Kotetsu laughed at the woman’s words. “Okay...If your sure.”

She gave a nod. “Oh I’m always sure Kotetsu, especially when it comes to knocking Anbu down a peg or two. Someone has to do it and seeing as I’m not the least bit afraid of them, I take it as a personal favor for the hokage.” She rose from the log bench and nodded to the boy. “Come on then, let's go see if we can’t rescue Iruka from whatever plot those stupid Anbu have for him.”

Kotetsu giggled as he got to his feet once more, balancing on his crutches to follow along with the woman. They slowly made their way through the woods, neither of them talking as they traversed the well worn path that Himiko and her husband had carved from many years of tending to the deer. 

She held the gate open for the boy before walking through and sealing it once more behind them. She walked a few steps ahead of Kotetsu to get to the back door before him, opening it to allow the boy to enter without having to pause in his swinging motions of his crutches. Once the two of them were inside did she hum to herself.

“Much too quiet. Something is definitely up.”

Kotetsu smirked as he watched the woman frown and head for the doorway which lead into the living room, he ambled after her curious to find out what was going on. He paused just behind her, his head craning around to see that two men he’d never seen were knelt down before Iruka who was staring back at them frozen. Frowning he moved himself around to stand beside Himiko, his question dying on his lips when the woman spoke up first.

“I-I didn’t know when they’d be coming.” Her voice was soft at first before she sent a glare towards Raidou. “You could have just said so.” She glared all the harder as her voice took a sharp edge to it. 

The teen raised his hands in surrender before with a single finger pointed towards Shikaku. “He told me to go get the kid.”

Himiko’s glare went to her husband for all of second. “And I never said to abduct him.”  The man fired back. Himiko’s glare returned to the teen only to see him shrug. “Seemed easier than explaining everything.”

Shaking her head she turned when Kotetsu asked in a quiet voice. “What’s wrong with him?”

Smiling down at the boy she shook her head. “Nothing’s wrong with him Kotetsu, he’s just under a jutsu. Inoichi is a friend of my husbands and very good with...mental health things. He came to help Iruka.”

“Jutsu.” The boy replied.

“Yes. He’s alright, once they’re done Iruka will snap out of it.” She murmured as she glanced towards the entranced boy. She didn’t know the other blonde, though she was sure it was just a relative of Inoichi’s. She sent a wary look to her husband only to see him shake his head, nodding she turned her attention back to Kotetsu.

“Let’s leave them to Iruka alright? He’ll be fine and while we wait for them to be done you can learn to play shoji.”

“Huh?” He looked up at her.

“It’s a game I think you’ll like very much.” She promised. 

Kotetsu smiled and with a final careful glance towards his friend followed after the woman. It wasn’t until they were gone that Raidou muttered.

“She going to strip the meat from my bones and use it to cook with.”

Shikaku snorted. “You wouldn’t taste good so I think your at least safe from that fate kid, that doesn’t mean she won’t still eviscerate you and hang your skin as a tapestry to warn off all the other Anbu.”

“Thanks.” Came the droll reply from the Anbu.

“You’re welcome.” Shikaku shot back in a smug fashion.

  
  



	88. One year anniversary-On shaky ground

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inoichi and Inokaji explore Iruka's memories, the Yamanaka's searching for trauma that needs to be addressed for the boy to move on with his life. They unwittingly stumble across something much more damning than anticipated. Shikaku, Raidou, and Inoichi discuss what the memories mean for Iruka as well as their village.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So first off I want to say thank you for all of you who were wishing me and my mother the best during today's impromptu trip to the ER. She has a lot of health issues stemming from her kidney transplant and so we've practically lived in the ER for quite a while, it's normal for us. Course that means we never know when it's going to happen either. She wanted me to pass on how sorry she was for disrupting the posts for you guys, we had a good laugh about it. 
> 
> On another note. Life Lessons is OFFICIALLY one year old! I can't believe that this little fic that I never intended to be something has morphed into this monster. I'm incredibly proud of this fic and all it's twists and turns, many of which you have no idea are coming. I wanted to say thank you for all of you who have been here from the beginning, from the middle, or even those just joining. It's been a crazy journey to this point and I have high hopes for the rest of this fic, I hope you all stick around for the ride. 
> 
> As of right now, this fic is one year old and has 88 chapters culminating at 234,000 words roughly (that are posted, it's over 300k now LOL). It has 856 comments, 519 kudos, 64 bookmarks, and 10,345 hits as of today.
> 
> And to sum up, I wanted to celebrate this momentous occasion by giving you all a little treat...Okay a couple treats. Not only is this chapter double the length of a normal chapter, but I will be posting (right after this chapter is up) A few one-shots for you all to enjoy, I'll create a "series" So they'll be easy to find. I hope you enjoy the "presents" of this one year anniversary, thank you once again and happy reading!

Inokaji and Inoichi appeared in the boys mind together, at first nothing was said as each man looked around respectively. When they got their barrings did they turn to each other, Inoichi taking the lead by pointing out the fissures and fractures in the boys mind. His cousin frowned at the sight of them.

“I see what you meant.”

“Yes, the boy isn’t coping to well.” Inoichi muttered as he stared at some of the cracks. He noted that some of the smaller ones appeared to be scaring over a bit. Sighing he motioned for his cousin to follow him along. They walked to the first fissure near them, effortlessly Inoichi called forth the memory. Neither saying a word as they watched whatever trauma had caused it to play out before them like a movie.

 

_ Iruka was hiding, it was really the only thing he could do at this point. Staring down through the tree he’d climbed he saw the other boys searching for him still. His cheek stung, sure to bruise from the hit the older boy had gotten on him. He didn’t want to have to tell his sensei what had happened, the other kids would laugh at him again. Holding tight to the tree branch Iruka waited for the other boys to leave, though he didn’t climb down after he saw them run off. He stayed in the tree a while longer, just to be sure. Once he climbed down did Iruka glanced about frantically to make sure he hadn’t been tricked, that no one was secretly waiting to hurt him. There was no one, the other boys hadn’t even seen him climb the tree in the first place. Sighing in relief the boy quickly ran all the way home. _

 

“Bullies? An odd thing to latch onto.” The man glanced towards the scarring fissure, it wasn’t large per say. Not in terms of what they normally dealt with.

“He’s an orphan, being alone and then ostracized is enough to cause stress to one’s mind. It’s healing because of his new attachment to Wolf no doubt.”

His cousin nodded, he’d been told all about the boys connection to the Anbu.

“He’s made friends since then too, hasn’t he?”

“Yes from what I understand, one of the boys is living with Himiko and Raccoon as well. Though there was newer trauma that is keeping them apart.” Inoichi sighed as he stared down at the memory that was replaying once more. “This isn’t something we need to dwell on. He’s healing from this on his own.” Inoichi’s cousin didn’t argue or speak his own opinion on the boys memory, simply followed along to the next fissure that drew their attention to see what all they would find in the boys mind. The fissure they came to was larger, deeper, yet there was some preliminary scarring. It looked weathered though, as if it would break at any moment.

“He hasn’t healed from this...Not really.” Inokaji muttered as he pointed out the scarring to his cousin.

“No he has not.” Inoichi glared at the offending scar tissue, it wasn’t smooth as most scars of the mind turned out to be. It was rough and brittle, something he would expect from a physical wound rather than one of the mind. Sighing he peered down into the memory alongside his cousin.

 

_ It was dark, dark and cold and quiet. Iruka was being carried, the larger form was bracing him gently as they walked through the darkness. Holding him carefully as if he was afraid to drop the boy and harm him. Light filtered in behind him, twisting his head away from the man’s shoulder he saw the flickering of a torch. They approached it in silence, he knew to be quiet. He’d been told not to speak. He was gently set back onto his feet, Iruka stared up at the dark haired man as he crouched down to be more at his height but still managed to tower over the small boy. _

_ “Iruka you know how upset the elder is don’t you?” _

_ The boy gave a careful nod. “He yelled at papa.” _

_ The man sighed and gave a nod of his own. “Yes he did, he’s very angry right now Iruka. Your parents are defying him and if this continues he could...” The man shook his head. “I need to do something Iruka, I need to save your parents and you before it’s too late. I need you to be brave and when this is all over you have to smile. You have to be proud of this.” _

_ Iruka frowned up at the man, confused as to what was going on. “Uncle r-” _

_ “No.” The man shook his head. “You can never speak of this, Ever!” Iruka hunched in on himself at the man’s harsh tone. Iruka gave a small nod only to catch a glint of something, looking back up his eyes widened at the blade. It was the special one, the one that the elder and other families used for the rites. It was beautiful, Iruka had seen it before when other people got their scars. Looking up at his uncle Iruka pointed at it. _

_ “Iruka, I need to give you a rite. Hold still.” _

_ “But papa sai-” _

_ “Your papa will die if you do not do this.” The man ground out. _

_ Iruka stumbled back upon hearing the words, tears coming to his eyes as he shook his head. “Elder wou-” _

_ “Elder will.” The man spat. “Now come here.” The man's eyes darkened as he leaned forward and snatched the boys arm to drag him back towards him. Iruka gave a startled yelp at the strength of the man’s hold before he was forced onto the ground, the man towering over him. With wide eyes Iruka shook his head, trying to get away despite the fact that he wasn’t strong enough. The torch was flickering, sending shadows spilling across the stone they were encased in. The blade drew nearer to his face, the first mark everyone in the village took. Iruka made to scream only to have a hand placed over his mouth, wide eyes stared up at the man. His uncle. Iruka screamed into the hand over his mouth as the blade was slashed across his face. Blood splattering onto the nearby stone as the blade pulled back, dripping.  _

_ His uncle stared down at him, taking in his handy work a moment. _

_ “You don’t say a word about this, when the elder asks you tell him your father gave you the rite in private. Because your mother wanted it that way, but was too afraid to ask for it.” The man snarled as if it was something he detested saying, but had to. “You will wear that scar with pride Iruka or everyone you love will die.” The man rose from the sobbing child who was cradling his face, blood seeping through his fingers. Swallowing the man looked away. “Get up, it’s time to go home. You can’t be weak anymore Iruka, not if you want to live.” _

 

The two blondes looked on as the memory began to replay.

“Well then...I think I’m beginning to understand why you brought me here.” Inokaji said with no mirth in his voice, it was flat and void of emotion.

Inoichi stared after the memory for a moment longer. “I was told that his life before Konoha may have been...Different, but this is more barbaric than anything else.”

“The child's face scar makes sense now.”

“Yes it does.” 

The two men stared at the fissure created by the memory. The scarring at the edges that was so weak it could barely hold itself up over the void created by the wound it was meant to seal over.

“This wound will stay with him for life.” His cousin said carefully. “We cannot heal things like this. Not when he has a reminder to look at every time he sees his own reflection.”

Inoichi didn’t argue that fact, he was well aware of it. Still a part of him was bothered by the notion that there was nothing to be done for the boy. Turning away he started walking towards another fissure, his cousin sighed and trailed after him. Thus far Inoichi had been the one to call forth the memories that were locked inside the fractures, but this time he nodded to Inokaji.

“You’ll be taking care of the boy, it’s time you tried it for yourself. He needs to adjust to your presence.”

Inokaji nodded as he stared into the fissure, using his own abilities he called forth the memory that had caused the wound. It didn’t slide firmly into place like Inoichi’s own work, it warbled and sunk back like oily sludge instead of rising to the top like a bubble as it should have. Inoichi frowned as he watched his cousin struggle with the memory, he didn’t say anything as he watched on. It took another try before the boys mind allowed the memory to surface, Inokaji didn’t say a word to his failure. Only stared into the memory, telling it to play out before them.

 

_ Iruka smiled as his father carried him, they were leaving home. He’d never been away from home, but his parents had woken him late one night and carried him from the house. He had thought it quite an adventure to be allowed outside after dark, when no one was supposed to be about. Let alone that it was way past his bedtime, but his mother had wrapped him up tightly and carried him like she used to. She’d whispered in his ear how much she loved him and that he needed to be quiet now. Iruka had been scared at first, fearing that he was to undergo another rite so soon.  _

_ His face wasn’t yet healed from his Uncle’s own work, but it hadn’t come to that. They’d ran through the darkness that made Iruka bury his head into his mothers breast, his fingers clutching tightly to her shirt. They ran through the darkness until the first rays of sunlight had touched them, when the darkness receded Iruka was able to tell that they were far away from home. He had fallen asleep at some point and this new land stretched out before him he had never come across before, it wasn’t like the gardens he was usually allowed to play in. Though it was no less beautiful, it had a wild nature to itself. The tree’s growing where they pleased instead of being groomed and forced into small pots. His parents refused to stop though when he wanted to ask what things were, he was allowed to speak though which was nice. His parents didn’t stop until they reached a large bridge, the stone figures looming over them had Iruka’s mouth agape. This was amazing. _

_ “Wow.” _

_ His parents both looked towards him, smiles on their faces. His father came back to his mother's side from where he had been leading them. He pointed up to the stone statues. _

_ “This is the bridge that separates our land from another country, it serves as a warning to all who would enter or leave.” _

_ Iruka gave a nod as his fathers finger trailed to the first stone statue. “These statues are the mighty warriors that helped seal our control of this land, they fought and died to protect it.” His father's voice grew softer. “It was once a great land. A place to be proud of.”  _

_ His mother's hand settled on his shoulder. “We have to go.” _

_ The man nodded and turned to take Iruka from her, Iruka was quite happy to get a piggy back ride from his father as they began to cross the bridge. It wasn’t until they were three steps in that Iruka’s eyes trailed down below them instead of staring up at the statues. He froze giving a startled sound as he clung to his father. _

_ “It’s okay Iruka.” _

_ “Papa, I don’t want to go back in the dark.” _

_ The man sighed as he continued to walk. “We’re not going in the dark Iruka, we’re just crossing the bridge. It’ll be over soon.” _

_ “B-But the stone papa.” _

_ He  didn’t see the look his mother gave him, the pained expression on her face as she took his father's hand. _

_ “We can never go back.” She whispered. “We can’t even go and seek asylum from my village...My father wouldn’t hear of it.” _

_ Iruka’s father nodded. “We’re not heading towards your home love, we’re headed somewhere new.” _

_ Iruka had long since tucked his head against his father's neck to block out the stone and darkness that lay beneath them. Waiting to swallow them whole. _

_ “Iruka we’re heading to a new home, one without stone and darkness.” _

_ The boy clutched tightly to his father. “Yes papa.” _

 

Inokaji released the memory instead of letting it start over, his brow was dotted with sweat. He looked up to Inoichi and sighed. “This is more taxing than I had thought it would be.”

Inoichi gave his cousin a nod, disregarding the man’s words in favor of stating. “He was scared of the ravine because of that rite he took. His fear was so deep that he could not distinguish between the two.”

“Yes, though he seemed happy enough with his parents.”

“Most children are.” Inochi muttered. “His parents loved him, that much we can clearly see. They were willing to die for a chance of escaping.” He looked down at the fissure to see if there was any sign of scar tissue trying to seal over it. There wasn’t. Frowning he pointed out that fact. “He should have been healing from this and yet he hasn’t.”

“Is it possible that he pushed the memory aside? Wanting to forgo remembering it at all? It’s not as painful as the other, but perhaps this holds too much meaning for him.”

Inoichi shook his head. “He’s too young to know how to compartmentalize himself to that degree. Any memories that are locked away from his conscious would be the instinct of self preservation rather than a lack of forethought to rid himself of bad memories.”

“Then what do you think happened? It’s not healing.”

Inoichi gave a hum as he stared at the fissure a moment longer before without a word twisted about and headed for another one. Inokaji sighed from behind him before catching up, the pair walked side by side for a moment, passing a wide variety of fissures and cracks as they went before coming to another fissure that caught their attention. Inoichi turned and regarded his cousin carefully, Inokaji hadn’t asked if he should take over. Not that it mattered, the man was already working to bring forth the memory causing the crack in the boys mind. Still he was sweating while doing it, Inoichi frowned before allowing his attention to fall to the work at hand. He would speak with him about this later, right now he had to focus on the boy and what all he could learn about the trauma he’d endured.

Whether or not Iruka had healed from any of these memories would be important when he reported his findings to Shikaku. He would also have to deal with the boys continued progress towards healing, the majority of these wounds would take time to sew over. To create new scar tissue to help mend the boys mind. Inoichi couldn’t fault Shikaku for calling him now, the man had good enough instincts to know when someone was in trouble and it had served him well. His intuition just might have saved the boy as Inoichi had no doubt that the boy was spiraling towards something much worse than the temper tantrum he’d witnessed before. He hoped that such a thing could be staved off with the help of his clan’s abilities. For now they had to report into Shikaku and let the boy rest.

It was sudden as it always was, one moment the pair were still and silent and the next Iruka was jerking back and pulling away from the two men still crouching in front of him. Shikaku didn’t wait to hear whatever it was his friend was about to spit out, instead focusing on the boy who was scooting back into the couch as if to get as far away as possible. With a steady hand he grasped the skittish boy and pulled him into his side, Iruka latched onto him immediately burying his head into the man’s warmth. Sighing Shikaku lazily rubbed the boys back as he looked towards the two Yamanaka’s. Inokaji appeared to be tired, though he supposed that might have just been the man showing his frustration by whatever it was they had seen. Inoichi was as calm as ever, the man straightened himself out before addressing them.

“We will need to arrange another visit.”

Shikaku gave a small nod, not wanting to argue as to why that might be needed. He knew that some things especially things of the mind couldn’t be fixed overnight. The blonde was staring down at the boy who was still hiding against his teammate, he was focused as if thinking hard on something. Shikaku waited to see if his friend would speak to the boy, but in the end the man turned to his cousin.

“I will talk to you later about all of this, I have a few things to wrap up here.”

His cousin gave a small nod. “Of course.” He bowed once more to the Anbu before disappearing. No sooner than had the man left than did Inoichi mutter.

“I hate it when your right.”

Shikaku blinked in shock, he hadn’t been expecting the blonde to say that of all things. “Excuse me?” The glare he got had him tilting his head. “What’s got you mad as a hornet?” He chuckled at the dark look across his friends face.

Inoichi shook his head as he walked over purposely sitting in Shikaku’s favorite chair, giving the man a look that said he better not kick up a fuss for him sitting there. Shikaku sighed as he looked once more down at Iruka, the boys stilted breathing seemed to be calming and thus far he hadn’t had any sign of the boy actually crying. He’d count that as a win any day, he had no clue what might have been going on in the kids mind and part of him didn’t really want to find out. Still he had a responsibility to the kid and it was because of that which had him facing down his teammate. Inoichi cleared his throat a clear signal for Shikaku to turn and address him, the Anbu did but only because he wanted to spare Iruka from the man raising his voice. 

“My cousin will not be accompanying me when I come to see the boy in the future.”

Shikaku raised a brow, this was news. Hawk snorted. “Why? Thought the whole point was so you didn’t have to deal with the kid.” Raidou ducked his head when Inoichi’s glare turned towards him.

“Because he was unable to coax Iruka’s mind to accept him, he struggled with the task of bringing forth the memories we needed to see.”

“Why did that happen?” The teen’s voice was tempered in case he was asking a personal question. Inoichi paid it no mind as he replied. “Because my cousin isn’t as talented as he likes to boast.” The man’s voice was critical of his relative. “Something I will no doubt have to deal with later tonight.” The cutting remark had the two Anbu glancing to one another.

“He didn’t hurt the kid right?” Shikaku questioned with a frown.

Inoichi shook his head. “No, Iruka’s fine.” He cast a wary look to the boy cradled against his teammate. “I should say that he is not in fact fine, but that my cousin did no harm to him.” He quickly amended.

Shikaku sighed. “Well so long as he didn’t make it worse.”

Inoichi chuckled. “He did not make it worse, I would have stepped in if that was the case.” The man glanced once more towards the boy, Iruka wasn’t inclined to come away from his teammates side at the moment. Not that he could fault the boy, although Iruka hadn’t had to relive those memories while they watched them the boy no doubt felt that something strange had happened. Most people related it to a feeling of being watched, some form of paranoia he assumed. Either way the boy shouldn’t have any lasting effects from the technique, other than his present clinginess that is. 

“So your going to help him then?” Shikaku asked, though surprisingly it wasn’t in a taunting tone of voice. Simply a question from a man who was worried for the child cradled to his side.

Inoichi hummed. “I don’t have much choice in the matter. I wouldn’t trust anyone else...Not after what I witnessed and especially not with the sensitive nature of some of his memories.” He shook his head as he mused over the memories he’d seen.

“How bad was it in the kids head?” Raidou questioned from his place against the wall.

The man didn’t answer at first and the Anbu believed he was being ignored, but instead Inoichi was thinking about how to answer that without causing Iruka to react to his own words. He had no doubt that the boy was listening, whether or not he was conscious enough to realize just what was being said about him was another thing.

“Perhaps it would be beneficial if Himiko was to watch over the boy a moment, at least until we are done discussing this.” 

Shikaku raised a brow at his friend, it wasn’t like Inoichi to beat around the bush. Nodding he carefully turned and picked up the boy. Iruka didn’t struggle against him, just wrapped his arms around the man’s neck and buried his head against the man.

“I’ll be right back then.” The man quickly exited the room to go and find his wife and Kotetsu in the garden room.

Raidou watched them go, his head turning back around to stare at the blonde. The odd silence bothered him, especially since the man sitting a few feet away was technically a superior officer to him. Deciding that it was worth it to break up the awkward silence, Raidou brought up the last time they’d interacted with one another. “Thanks for the other day.”

Inoichi smirked. “You’re welcome.” There wasn’t a hint of any regret for having done what he did to the young Anbu.

The teen snorted. “My captain was so happy to see me and that was after Ibiki tore me a new one.”

The blonde chuckled at the teen’s plight, not in the least bit bothered to hear what the man went through. “Perhaps you should learn to tell time better.”

The Anbu glared back at him, but it was of little concern to him. He made this very clear when he looked away to study the room. It had been a while since he had last visited the couple, his work seemed to keep him far too busy nowadays. The room was the same as it had been for the last two years, but somehow there was a softer edge to it. He wasn’t immediately sure how that could be possible, but then his mind brought up the fact that now there were two boys living with them. That Shikaku and Himiko had met Iruka and that the boy and his friends presence had to be the cause.There was a chance however remote that the presence of the boys was enough to lighten the houses atmosphere.

“What’s got you thinking so hard?”

Turning his attention back to the teen, Inoichi commented. “It is different from the last time I visited. I was trying to ascertain why that was.”

Raidou glanced around the place, it looked the same to him. As if knowing what the teen was thinking about the blonde sighed. “The heaviness that had settled around their house isn’t as dark, it’s as if whatever burden was clinging to him is being lifted.”

The Anbu tilted his head a moment before remarking. “Well that just sounds ominous.”

Inoichi shook his head. “It’s a good thing.”

“And you think it's because?-”

“My first intuition is that it is the presence of the boys they are looking after.”

Raidou snorted. “I don’t know if you’ve noticed but things around here aren’t sunshine and daisies. Both of those kids are messed up, one more than the other I’ll grant you that. Still they’re both messed up and I don’t see how that could possibly be lifting whatever...Darkness you think existed here.”

Inoichi listened to the teen rant about what he thought was going on in the house before simply replying. “You have not been around here as long as I have, there is a distinct difference and the only change is those boys. There is no other variable to consider.”

The teen shrugged. “If you say so.”

“I do.” The man countered.

They both turned when Shikaku walked back into the room, the man shaking his head.

“What?”

“Kid wasn’t so keen on letting go of me, Himiko’s got him contained though.” He sent a glower towards his friend, but Inoichi chose to ignore the passive threat by leaning back in the man’s chair. Clearly not intending to give it up.

“Ass.”

Inoichi chuckled as the man was forced to take a seat in the opposite chair instead of his favorite one that was presently occupied by the blonde. The Anbu leaning against the wall snorted at the pair of them and they thought he was bad.

“So what’d you see in the kids head?”

Inoichi leaned forward once more in the chair, he held his friends gaze a moment before beginning to relate what all he’d discovered. “There were a few smaller blemishes that are already to scar over, t-”

“Wait he has scars? On the inside?”

The glare Raidou received from both of the elder men had Raidou looking away. “Right...Sorry.”

“As I was saying, they appear to be healing on their own so I wouldn’t bother with trying to heal them. It’s best to let those that can, heal on their own.”

Shikaku gave a nod. “Sure sure.”

“The first memory we looked at was from before he met all of you, before he had made friends or become entangled with Kakashi. It was of him being bullied, the boy was hiding from them and that was it. It’s already started to scar over, most likely because he has all of you now and he’s made friends at the school.”

“Good, so that can heal on it’s on then?”

Inoichi nodded. “It should be fine now that he has these types of connections whatever negative emotions or beliefs he has from that memory will be forgotten now that he has people around him who care.”

Shikaku smiled beneath his mask, glad to hear that some of the boys past wounds were healing.

“What else did you see?” Raidou asked curiously.

Inoichi sighed and at first the teen was wary of being glared at for asking a question, but the man shook his head as he muttered. “I saw the day he got his scar.”

Shikaku went stalk still. “Y-You saw that?”

Inoichi nodded. “Or rather night, the boys uncle stole him away from his bed without anyone knowing and took him into some kind of cave t-”

“Darkness and stone.” Shikaku mumbled.

“What?”

The Anbu shook his head. “Iruka has a fear of darkness and stone, claustrophobia essentially. I’ve tried to get him used to darkness with my shadow jutsu’s. We’ve gotten mixed results, but he seems to be getting comfortable with it when I’m there. The stone part.” The man shook his head.

“I see.” Inoichi frowned. “Well in any case that is where that fear no doubt formed, his uncle wouldn’t allow him to run. Pinned the boy down and cut him deeply with an ornate blade, Iruka appeared to know what the blade meant because he was in shock upon seeing it.”

“So he knew what was going to happen?” Hawk questioned.

Inoichi nodded. “I believe so, he argued against his uncles claims, something to the effect that his father wouldn’t approve.” The man shrugged his shoulders. “However his uncle was quick to tarnish the boys ideas of leaving that cave without a scar, he enforced the belief upon the boy that his family would die if he didn’t undertake it.”

Shikaku cursed under his breath. Inoichi waited to see if the man would react further, but when he didn’t the blonde continued.

“Iruka took the scar of course, not that he had any real chance of escaping the man. His uncle was under no delusions that the elder of the village would punish them all, he stated as much numerous times. I believe it was fear that drove him to do this to his nephew.”

“Still he was just a kid.” Raidou muttered.

“True, but from what I could gather Iruka was older than he should have been to take that first rite. His uncle told the boy he could no longer be a child if he wanted to live.” The blondes voice was calm the entire time he related what he had seen to the other two men. Never wavering despite the horrible truth of his own words.

“What else did you see?” Shikaku asked, his hands clenched tightly into fists.

Inoichi took in the appearance of his long time friend. It wasn’t like Shikaku to get rattled so easily, though it was evident he cared for the boy. It made sense on some level that the man would grow attached and because of that, show more emotion towards the boys suffering. Clearing his throat the blonde answered the man.

“The last memory was of his parents fleeing the village, Iruka didn’t seem all that scared as the memory played out. More curious I would say, from what I could  determine he’d never been outside the village before. He more than likely wasn’t even aware of what danger they were really in, though by his parents appearance it was clear they were in fear for their lives. They crossed a bridge where the boy reacted poorly, the ravine below reminding him of the cave. His parents assuaged his fears as best they could and carried on and that was where the memory ended.”

Shikaku looked up at his teammate, he’d caught onto something in the man’s voice. “Your glossing over something.”

Inoichi smirked. “You know me so well.”

Shikaku snorted. “I know when your lying, so spill. What else did you see?”

Inoichi shook his head at the man. “I saw nothing else than what was in those three memories.”

Shikaku gritted his teeth. “And what did you see in those memories that your not telling me?”

Inoichi hummed. “I believe I know what country the boy is from.”

Shikaku tilted his head. “Really?” Thus far none of them had been able to get the truth out of the hokage about which country the boy hailed from.

Inoichi nodded his head. “I believe so, the bridge that they were crossing is well known and I find it suspect that anyone would deliberately cross through that country just to go over a bridge when there were plenty of others that go from each other country.The boys father seemed rather distraught as he explained it’s significance to Iruka.”

“Meaning they had to be from the original country the bridge was made for.” Raidou surmised.

“Exactly. Of course there is still the chance that I am wrong, bu-”

“Your hardly ever wrong Inoichi.” Shikaku grumbled. “It’s why I don’t play cards with you anymore.”

Inoichi chuckled. “You don’t play cards with me anymore because you’re a sore loser.”

The man rolled his eyes. “And Himiko would have my hide if I lost that much money again against you.”

Inoichi smirked. “It was a good game.”

“HELLO.” 

Both men turned to stare at Raidou. “Can we get back on topic.”

Sighing the men glance back at each other, both with a daunting look on their faces that spoke clearly of their similar beliefs of the younger generation being too impatient.

“Anyways as I was saying I believe I know what country he is from.”

“And?” Shikaku prompted when it became clear his friend wasn’t going to continue.

“ He’s from the land of earth.”

 


	89. The earth can fall away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the news of Iruka's origin country out among those who love him most, Shikaku has to war with the idea of what lengths he's willing to go in order to ensure that the boy gets to stay in Konoha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are heating up guys, hope your prepared for what's coming.
> 
> Thanks to all of you who left comments and kudos to not only this fic, but to the one year anniversary fics. It was a big day and I'm looking forward to many more milestones.

Raidou choked on his own spit when he heard the man utter those words. “He’s- he’s from Earth?...Like literally Iwa-”

Inoichi shook his head. “He’s not from Iwagakure, that’s where the Tsuchikagi resides. Iruka’s grandfather is the Daimyo of the country, he is tucked away in his own village away from the capital.”

“For safety...It’s the same as ours.” Shikaku muttered sourly. “Which means that no one would be the wiser to what he does to his own people.”

“Or they simply don’t care. It’s is Iwagakure, they aren’t known for their compassion.” Inoichi responded with a thoughtful look.

“Great...That’s just..Great.” Raidou thumped his head against the wall. “It’s not like we have a great relationship with them as it is. Now they can claim we stole their Daimyo’s grandson.”

“Yes they can, it puts us in a bad position. Our hokage wont allow a war to happen between our two nations, our peace with them is tenuous as it is.”

Shikaku was silent as he watched the two go back and forth, all he could think about was how Iruka had begged not to be forced to return. How he wanted to stay in Konoha with all of them. He hadn’t been foolish enough to promise the boy, but it still hurt deep inside to know that he might have to inform the boy of what would most likely happen.

“Shikaku.”

Looking up into his friends concerned eyes he shook his head. “I-I’m fine. It was just surprising is all.”

Inoichi raised a brow, he wasn’t fooled even Shikaku could see that, but gratefully the man didn’t call him on it. Instead the blonde gave a small nod before returning to the present conversation.

“I have no doubt that the hokage is well aware of the position this puts us in, he granted Iruka’s parents sanctuary after all.”

“Shouldn’t that matter then?” Raidou stared back at them hopefully.

Inoichi shook his head. “The boys parents are dead, there’s no one but our hokage who could back up the story and another nation is not going to take a single man’s word. Even a hokage’s word.”

“So-So what happens then?” The teens voice was unsteady as he asked the dreaded question.

Both men were surprised when Shikaku spoke up suddenly.

“It means that Iruka will have to go back to Earth.” The man’s head was bowed as he stared at his clenched hands. “We won't have any choice in the matter...Not if we wish to avoid a war.”

“You can’t be serious...He can’t be serious.” Raidou looked back to Inoichi, the blonde remained stoic as he stared back at the teen who was struggling to come to terms with this. Raidou glanced back to Shikaku a glare firmly in place.

“We can’t just hand the kid over to them. Look how fucked up he is right now! What do you think they’ll do to him if we send him back there?!”

“I KNOW!” Shikaku’s head jerked upright startling the teen. “I know okay...I know what will happen if he’s sent back. If he’s lucky he’ll just be groomed to be the bastards heir and frankly that’s not going to be pleasant process, not given how long he’s been with us. They’d want to ensure that he had loyalty to them above all else, you had torture training, what do you think they might use against him to get him to comply? To learn to be loyal?  If he’s unlucky the bastard will make an example of the kid, show the rest of his little shit hole of the world what happens to deserters. Since the kids parents are already dead Iruka is the only one who can take their place.”

Raidou swallowed nervously, Shikaku never raised his voice and the tone the man was now using was cold.

“Shikaku.”

The man turned his head to stare back at his teammate. Inoichi was as calm as ever and a part of him rallied against the man’s ability to remain calm in this situation. He wanted to shout at the man, but he knew inwardly that it would get him nowhere.

“Go and take a walk.” The man’s voice was gentle, but firm.

“I ca-”

“Now.” The man emphasized.

Shaking his head Shikaku got to his feet and stormed through the kitchen, the banging of the back door had Raidou jumping a bit. He stared towards the open door to the kitchen, looking after the man’s exit.

“He’ll return when he has...Calmed.”

The teen shook his head. “I don’t think he’s going to calm down by taking a stroll with his deer.”

“More than likely you are right.” The blonde nodded. “However he owns an expansive property, he can take out his frustrations in other ways.”

Raidou looked away from the open kitchen door to the blonde. “You mean he’s gonna wreck the place.”

Inoichi smirked. “He prefers to call it stripping dead forest away so he can plant new trees.”

The teen snorted back at him before giving a sigh. “This is fucked up.” The blonde didn’t respond to his words, not that it surprised Raidou any. Inoichi wasn’t the small talk kind of guy, he prefered to respond when there was a reason to and at the moment there wasn’t a reason to. 

“Kakashi is going to go apeshit.”

“The hokage will have to account for his...Attachment to the boy.”

Raidou shook his head. “No you don’t get it, he is going to go postal. He’s not about to let them take the kid, he’s got enough history with them. He sure as hell ain’t going to allow them to take Iruka too.”

The fact that he was referring to the teen’s deceased teammate was not lost on Inoichi, he was well aware of the trauma Kakashi had endured, first because of Iwagakure and then by the Kirigakure. One teammate after the other, Inoichi couldn’t help but wonder if Obito had lived they might have saved Rin. It wasn’t something to focus on now though, they couldn’t change the fate of the other two and Iruka was their present problem.

“You are right, he will not give the boy over peacefully. Our hokage won't allow him to cause a war however, which means that he more than likely will not be around when this takes place.”

Raidou frowned. “What do you mean?”

“The hokage can do any number of things to remove Kakashi from the picture. Sending him away on a mission just as soon as he returns is an option. Thus leaving him out of the loop as to what’s gone on, if that is not a feasible option he could have him detained by Ibiki. Sedation is not something he can fight against.”

Raidou snorted. “Yeah well unless the grand plan is to keep him knocked out the rest of his life that won't work, the second he’s awake he’d been heading to go and take the kid back.”

Inoichi shook his head. “The hokage will find a way.”

“So will Kakashi.” Raidou countered in a mellow tone. “I don’t think you or the hokage get it yet, but Shikaku and I have seen it ourselves. He loves that kid and you can bet he’d rather die than give him over to those sadistic assholes.”

Inoichi sighed as he reached up to rub at his brow. “Do I have to add you to the list of possible combatants?”

Raidou chuckled. “Better get out a piece of paper, the list is gonna get pretty damn long. He’s got friends in high places Inoichi, Kakashi isn’t the only one who’s going to be willing to fight for the boy.” Kicking off of the wall Raidou shook his head he made to head down the hallway to go and see how Himiko was fairing. “You talk to Shikaku, but I can guarantee you he’s going to need to replant a hell of a lot of trees by the time this is over.”

Inoichi watched the teen walk away, his brow pinched together as he took in the Anbu’s words. Sighing he leaned back in the chair and wondered just what the hokages plan really was, thus far he hadn’t told anyone what he was going to do. Then again he hadn’t admitted to anyone the truth of where Iruka came from either, he was keeping things under lock and key. Choosing carefully on how to react to a known threat, not even Ibiki or himself were giving all the facts though he wagered that Ibiki knew about the boys heritage since he’d interrogated the shinobi who had set off this whole thing. He would need to talk with the hokage soon about what he had seen in the boys mind as well as how the others were coping with the news of the boys fate to be returned to his village.

 

**************

 

Shikaku was dripping with sweat, he’d torn off his mask as soon as he’d come deep enough into the woods. The herd that tended to follow him wherever he went had fled when they sensed their masters anger, he’d quickly begun to take it out on the nearby tree’s. His hands hurt now from the many blows he’d rained down upon the broken trunks around him. He collapsed at the base of a demolished tree and put his head in his hands. How was he supposed to tell Himiko? Or Kakashi? The kid wasn’t even back from his mission yet and then to come home to this...It would break him to have to send the boy off. He knew it deep in his heart that this would be what would end Kakashi, he’d never be able to forgive himself or the hokage for allowing Iruka to return to Earth. Shikaku couldn’t blame him, he understood the politics of it all, but that didn’t mean he could accept it.

Iruka was just a kid, he’d been through hell and back because of that damn village. Inoichi had seen for himself how badly scarred he was from the few years he had been there, being sent back now would be a death sentence to the boy. There’s no way he would fit in, not with how much he’d acclimated to their way of life. The boys grandfather wouldn’t be mocked by the boys refusal to participate in whatever barbaric customs they had, he wasn’t a cruel child by nature and wouldn’t last long under such treatment that he was bound to receive if he failed to make the man happy. Shikaku shivered at the thought of what might make that bastard happy, Iruka had nearly self destructed when he believed he was responsible for Kotetsu’s fathers’ s death. What would happen when he really was responsible for another person's death? Nothing good, Shikaku knew that much. 

Shikaku looked up when he heard the small movement in the woods, the cautious deer of his herd had gathered around him. Testing the waters and coming to see if he was hurt, he sighed as he sat back on his heels. The rage was still there, simmering just under the surface. There was nothing left he could do with it though, so he left it where it was and beckoned his deer closer. They came willingly, sniffing at his hands which were bloodied and bruised.

“I think Himiko is going to have something to say about all of this.”

A doe dipped her head to lick his forehead, tasting the salt from his sweat. Chuckling at the innocent gesture by the creature, Shikaku closed his eyes and took a deep breath. There was still time, he didn’t know how much, but he’d find a way. Somehow, he’d find a way for them to keep Iruka in the village.

 

***************

 

Himiko moved another piece and waited for Kotetsu to do the same, after her husband had brought Iruka to her and the struggle ended to detach the boy ended she found herself with one boy curled up beside her and another confused one still trying to play the game. Kotetsu kept sending worried glances towards his friend, but hadn’t spoken up about the fact that Iruka was hiding away from the rest of the world. Himiko kept giving him reassuring smiles as she petted Iruka’s hair with her free hand, the boy seemed calmer now. Though she didn’t know what all had transpired to make the boy act as he was, as far as she knew Inoichi’s abilities shouldn’t have had any side effect. Yet Iruka was acting as if he was hurting in some manner, one not entirely composed of physical or mental pain. He was just hurting and Himiko hated the fact that she didn’t know what to do for him. 

Her attention was brought back towards the game she was playing with Kotetsu when the boy set down one of his pieces in a careful manner, one that spoke of his uncertainty in the move he’d just made. She reached forward to pick up her own only to twist her head aside when someone came through the door. It was Raidou, the Hawk mask firmly in place as he came to kneel beside them both.

“Wh-”

“They’re having a moment...Nevermind. How are you two?”

She frowned at the teen before looking down at Iruka, her gaze flitted back towards Kotetsu before muttering. “One out of two is aware, so I’ll take what I can get.”

Raidou chuckled as he glanced down to Iruka, the boy was clutched tightly around the woman. His head resting in her lap as Himiko caressed his head with a gentle hand.

“Eh I think they’re both aware, that one’s just playing possum again.”

She smirked back at the teen before making her next move on the board, Kotetsu tilted his head at it before sighing. “I think I’m lost on what to do.”

The Anbu sitting in the middle chuckled at the boys honesty. “Aren’t we all.”

Himiko scowled back at him, before gently showing the boy a few moves he could make. Kotetsu eventually settled for one he appeared to favor over the others, though it made no sense to either of the other people in the room.

“So where is my husband?” She asked with a smile as she took control of one of the boys pieces, Kotetsu groaned as if in pain as he saw that.

“He’s taking a walk.”

Himiko’s glare was back. 

“Inoichi is crashing in the living room until he gets back. They got some stuff to talk about.”

“Mmhmm and did my husband take the walk of his own volition or was it suggested?”

“Neither.”

Himiko frowned only to sigh when the teen supplied. “It was ordered.”

“I see.”

“Your going to need to plant some trees.”

Himiko sighed as she watched Kotetsu make another move, her worry for her husband being put aside when Kotetsu smiled broadly at having taken one of her pieces.

“I hope it’s worth it.” She muttered before congratulating the boy.

The Anbu hummed to himself. “Considering what I just said to a commanding officer, I hope so too.”

Himiko smirked back at the teen. “You’ve just been getting into trouble with everyone haven’t you?”

He shrugged. “Seems so, but at least the kids think I’m cool.”

Kotetsu turned his head towards the Anbu and smiled, backing up the man's statement.

“Yep it’s worth it.” He replied back to Himiko.

 


	90. Not as simple as it seems to be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shikaku has a very important conversation with Inoichi about the looming threat to Iruka's ability to stay in the village. Himiko begins to have suspicions about what is really going on between her husband and his old teammate, but does her best to keep such things from the boys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everybody wanted to say a quick sorry for the late responses from some of your comments for last weeks chapter, my mom had surgery on Wednesday and I'm her caregiver. This is literally only the second time I've been able to use the internet, the other being yesterday when I did my editing at midnight lol. So if I'm late in replying to your comments this week you'll have to forgive me as I might be occupied with helping her, but I promise I will reply to each and every one of you once I have a spare moment. Hearing from all of you really is the highlight of my week so please feel free to write in with comments or questions about the looming plot of the story.
> 
> Thanks again for all your patience, your support of this story and all the comments, kudos, and bookmarks. It means so much to me.

When Shikaku was finally able to drag himself from the woods and return to his house, the rage that was still bubbling just beneath the surface of his bruised and battered flesh found a new purpose besides destroying more trees. He stormed into the living room and turned to stand before his teammate, Inoichi tilted his head up to stare at him placidly.

“How was your walk?” It wasn’t said in a teasing tone, but rather a serious question on his current mental state.

“Fine.”

Inoichi glanced down to see the man’s bloody hands before making a humming noise in his throat. “I can see that.”

“Inoichi.”

Tilting his head back up to the masked face of his teammate, the man waited knowing that Shikaku didn’t need his approval to start saying whatever it was the man felt he needed to say.

“Go and talk with the hokage about what you’ve learned, see what his plans are-”

“I cannot demand the hokage to reveal what he might be doing in this or any other situation regarding the village Shikaku.” The man’s voice turned hard.

“No.” Shikaku shook his head. “But you can forewarn him that as soon as Kakashi gets back he’s liable to have a fight on his hands.” The man grew tense a moment before with his head held high. “And not just from Kakashi.”

Inoichi scowled as he got to his feet. “That’s treason.” He growled.

Shikaku shook his head. “No, I’m protecting a citizen of our village.”

Inoichi glared all the harder at him. “The Iwa wont see it that way.”

“Well they can kiss my ass.” Shikaku glared back. “They’re not taking that boy, not without a fight and I understand the position that it puts the hok-”

“Do you really?! Do you understand what all of this could come down to?” Inoichi leant forward as if to rise from the chair as his own tone brokered a more roiling temperament that had been hidden behind his careful facade.

“War.” 

Inoichi gave a nod even as he let out a long breath, falling back into the chair now that the worst of it had been said. “A single life is not worth the villages, even one so young as Iruka. You know this.” His tone turned almost pleading.

“I know.” Shikaku gave a nod. “I know that, but I can’t just sit by and watch that boy be taken against his will to a place he doesn’t consider home. Can you honestly tell me that you think he’d survive there? You saw what was in his mind Ino, could he survive there?”

The blonde shook his head. “I saw hardly anything, just his rite.” Ino rose from the chair, feeling far to confined by being seated on the piece of furniture given their current conversation.

“Stone and darkness. He told me that when I first met him, he was terrified. His own family made him terrified.”

“They are still-”

“They aren’t his family Ino, we are.” Shikaku put his hand on his friends shoulder. “Kakashi is that boys family and I wasn’t joking when I said the kid would fight tooth and nail. He’s already lost everyone else, you can’t hope to restrain him from fighting for that boy.”

Inoichi sighed, he didn’t bother pulling away from his friends gentle grasp as he continued to fight against the man’s reasoning. “Shikaku, the village could be in danger if we choose to shelter him.”

“And the hokage knew that when he gave that boys parents sanctuary. The only thing that's changed is that they died in service to OUR village and that we’re considering sending their son back to that hellhole because it would be easier than honoring our promise to them.”

Inoichi pulled back upon hearing those words, a deep scowl settled on his brow. Shikaku let his hand fall away to lay at his side, waiting to see what his teammate would do.

“I’m not saying it’s great, I hate it just as much as you do. The fact is the hokage started all of this when he gave them sanctuary, he can't very well take it away from the boy now. Not when he considers Konoha his home, least of all because his grandfather is a sadistic bastard hunting for him. He knew that someday something might happen and he still agreed to shelter them.”

Inoichi shook his head. “Things aren’t that simple.”

“They never are.” Shikaku growled. “But what kind of people are we if we willingly send that boy back? To be raised by those people, you think he wont hold a grudge? That he won't remember what happened?”

Inoichi frowned at him. Shikaku laughed.

“You honestly don’t think that they wouldn’t groom him to hate us for this? He would have control of all of their nation Ino, The entire shinobi force of Iwagakure. We might avoid a war for now, but it would just be a matter of time before one came for us later. At least now we still have a chance to save that boy.”

Inoichi was silent as he stared back at his teammate, he was surprised at how fervant the man was to protect the boy. He knew of course that Shikaku had grown close to him, that his wife had too. That Kakashi was the whole reason the boy was involved in their lives and that Raidou was now refusing to back down despite the ramifications to his status as an Anbu of the village. Shikaku’s words spoke of his intelligence, something he’d never questioned until earlier when the man had grown so agitated on the boys behalf. Now that he was thinking clearly he recognized that Shikaku had managed to make a sound argument against their sending the boy back to avoid war. Iruka was old enough to remember his time in Konoha, to remember the bonds he had forged with all of them. Worse yet he was old enough to remember them handing him over to people who would no doubt have no love lost between themselves and the boy.

“I will talk to the hokage about what you have said, about what all I witnessed in the boys memories.” He replied plainly. “I cannot say that he will listen or even heed your...Advice.” 

Shikaku nodded his head. “Doesn’t matter one way or the other Ino, Kakashi would go rogue for him.”

The man’s features tightened upon hearing those words, he gave a short nod before turning to head for the door.

“Taking the long way there?” Shikaku asked, surprised that the man wasn’t just using the teleportation jutsu like normal.

“I have much to think about.” And then the man was gone.

Smirking beneath his mask, Shikaku made his way down the hallway. He hadn’t been lying of course, he wasn’t about to let anyone send that boy back. Promise or not, Iruka was theirs.

 

****************

 

The figures in the room turned as one when they heard footsteps coming down the hall, the Anbu that appeared was relaxed though there seemed to be an underlying current of some emotion. Himiko frowned at her husband before looking down, she sighed at the state of his hands. Shaking her head as she sent a disapproving look at the man as he came to kneel down. One bloody hand coming to rub Iruka’s back, the boy had fallen asleep on her as she had continued to cart her fingers through his hair while playing game after game with Kotetsu. It was Kotetsu who broke up the eerie silence of the room.

“What’d you do to your hands?”

Shikaku glanced up at the curious boy, chuckling when he saw the boy duck down from where he’d leveraged himself above the game board when he was caught so openly staring.

“I hit a tree.”

The boys eyes widened comically before the kid muttered. “Why would you do that? We have weapons.”

Hawk snorted at the kids reply. Shikaku shook his head at the kid, glancing down to his other bloody and bruised hand. It wasn’t nearly as bad as some of the other times he’d hurt them on missions, though he couldn’t exactly say that to the kid. Instead he chose to tell the boy the simple truth. “I was frustrated.”

“OH...So you hit a tree?” The confusion still lacing the boys voice had Himiko and Raidou chuckling.

Shikaku smirked beneath his mask. “Yeah, so I hit a tree.”

Kotetsu nodded as he sank back down on the other side of the board, he looked anxiously towards Himiko only to see the woman smiling. He calmed down upon seeing her so relaxed, for whatever reason this appeared to be normal here. He didn’t understand it, but he could accept it.

“How about a late lunch?” The Anbu prompted his wife.

Himiko smirked. “Sure.” Looking down to her lap, she was about to reach out and wake the boy when her husband beat her to it. Instead of waking the boy however, Shikaku reached down and gently scooped the smaller figure up. Iruka didn’t wake at the small jostling, he just snuggled into the Anbu who was now holding him. Himiko stared at him strangely as her husband continued to hold the boy, but when he didn’t answer her silent question she left it alone. She was sure Shikaku would talk to her about whatever was bothering him, as soon as little ears weren’t present that is. Getting to her feet she smiled down to all of them.

“I’m just going to go make us some sandwiches, try to stay out of trouble.”

Shikaku gave a nod, Kotetsu smiled back at her and Raidou replied.

“No promises have been made.”

She snorted at him as she headed out into the hallway. Kotetsu snickered at the Anbu’s reply. The Hawk Anbu winked at him before turning his attention back towards the others.

“So he out like a light?”

“Yep.” Shikaku chuckled as he peered down at Iruka. He had to be tired after having others invading his mind, even if he wasn’t truly aware of what had really gone on. The boy was curled up in his arms, feet hanging over one of his arms, while his arms were tucked in close to his chest. The boy was lax in his grip and unlike when the boy had previously played possum on him he could tell that Iruka was indeed asleep by the way the boy was breathing.

“Should you go lay him down?” Raidou questioned when he caught onto the fact that the man hadn’t set the boy down. When the older shinobi shook his head, the teen sighed. Raidou knew that whatever conversation that had taken place upon Shikaku’s return had to have been unpleasant to cause Shikaku to want to hold onto the boy. Wanting to lighten the mood of the older man before Kotetsu picked up on the turbulent atmosphere around them, Raidou decided to nudge the conversation in a better direction.

“I talked back to Inoichi.”

Shikaku snorted. “Cute. How’d he take that?”

“I think my suspension might be extended.”

Shikaku looked up from the boys lax face to shake his head at the teen. “What’d you say?”

Raidou shrugged which was easy enough to decode ‘can’t say in front of the kids’. Nodding Shikaku rebuked the teen as if he had just refused to speak to him instead of implying it was a sensitive topic.

“One of these days your going to regret back talking your superiors.”

“Not likely.” The teen quipped back. “I’m too useful for them to get rid of me.”

“Keep thinking that if it makes you feel better.” Shikaku chuckled.

Kotetsu watched on as the two bantered between each other, he was interested in the conversation though he knew that some of it was going over his head. He’d never thought he would get to be this up close with Anbu, not even after Iruka had introduced them to Wolf. Or rather that Wolf had introduced himself to them. He smiled as he watched them bicker with one another, unable to stop himself he spoke up. “I thought you were married to Himiko.”

They both turned to stare at him.

“I am.” Shikaku said with a frown.

Kotetsu waved a hand between the two. “You argue like an old married couple.” He said cheekily.

Hawk laughed at the boys joke, but Raccoon just rolled his eyes.

“Everyone’s a comedian today.”

Hawk leaned over closer to him and whispered. “He doesn’t know it yet, but he loves us. Just play along until he figures it out for himself, we don’t want to give him a stroke. He’s old enough for one ya know.”

Kotetsu snickered.

“What are you telling him?” The man’s voice was sharper as he addressed the teen.

Hawk pulled away a second later to wink at the kid again. “Nothing, just top secret Anbu business.”

Shikaku snorted at the blatant lie, but the smile on Kotetsu’s face had him smiling beneath his mask. The kid was doing alright despite the recent trauma he’d faced. Shikaku knew that it wouldn’t be long before they were contacted and the boy would have to stand at his father's funeral. He didn’t relish that day coming, just like he didn’t relish the idea of Inoichi returning from his visit with the hokage. There was just so much going on at the moment and it didn’t appear that there was an end in sight. Shikaku was jarred from his inner thoughts by the same innocent voice which had lead him into them.

“Who were the men who came earlier?” The boys voice was cautious as if he wasn’t sure he could ask that.

“One was a teammate of mine from my younger days, the other was his cousin.”

Kotetsu nodded his head. “You stayed in contact even after that?”

Shikaku chuckled. “A lot of groups do Kotetsu and it’s a bit of tradition with ours.”

The boy tilted his head in confusion, but Shikaku wasn’t about to explain anymore lest the boy go and try and find out who he was. Technically speaking the boy already knew too much, if he had been paying attention and realized Inoichi was a Yamanaka then he would undoubtedly know that they were a generation of the Ino-Shika-Cho team. Still the boy showed no outward appearance of understanding it, so the Anbu left it alone.

“Do you want to stay in contact with your teammates once you graduate and go onto other ranks?”

Kotetsu looked over towards Hawk before smiling. “Sure, but we still have a ways to get that far. We haven’t even graduated yet.”

“True.” The Anbu nodded. “But it’s not far off. Anyone you're hoping to be paired with?”

Kotetsu thought about it a moment before shrugging. “Not really, I mean I’d love to be paired with Iruka or Izumo, but the whole point is to learn teamwork and meet others right?”

The two Anbu chuckled. “Right.” They said in unison.

Kotetsu glanced between them in confusion before giving a shrug. “I don’t care who I get teamed up with, so long as we’re a team.”

The Anbu shared a look with each other before turning their attention back towards the boy they were currently talking too. Neither of them wanted to bring up the fact that the boy hadn’t mentioned Mizuki in his little fantasy. Though secretly they were both amused greatly by it, even subconsciously the boy was aware that his other ‘friend’ wasn’t a good match for teamwork. That spoke worlds about the boy.

  
  



	91. Strained voices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inoichi goes to see the hokage about Iruka and what's to be done about the boys precarious position in their village. Raidou decides that if no one will intervene on the boys behalf, then it must be up to him. He's going to get those boys to talk to each other, even if it gets him killed by Himiko.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, if you're reading this right now (Sunday) This chapter is indeed early, why you ask? Because I leave hella early tomorrow to drive to a clients house that is a ways away and I didn't want to screw around with posting when I don't know how reliable their internet might be. So here is your weekly chapter, just a day early.
> 
> I wanted to thank all of you who were concerned for my mother, I'm touched to know that my readers care about me and my family. She's doing great, no longer using a walker and she isn't in pain. Her surgery seems to be a success given that she can walk without being in agony. So YAY.

The third hokage looked up when the door to his office opened, he hadn’t expected anyone at that time. Upon seeing just who it was interrupting his work, he barely gave the man a passing glance as his attention went back to his paperwork. Idly he was surprised his Anbu hadn’t reacted to the man’s impromptu visit, but if his Anbu hadn’t reacted to the person's sudden presence near their hokage than they weren’t a threat. Upon seeing who it was he agreed. Inoichi came to stand before him, he saw the man bow even as he scribbled his name on a document. Reading over the paper one last time, he laid it aside to give the man his full attention.

“What brings you here to see me?”

“I’m sorry for the intrusion Hokage-sama, but I just had a visit with Shikaku about the boy.”

There was no need to elaborate further, there was only one boy at the present time that was causing any kind of turmoil in the village. Iruka.

“Iruka.” The hokage smiled, though there was a hint of pain to it.

Inoichi ignored that in favor of nodding his head. “Yes, my cousin and I were attempting to help the boy face some of his trauma.”

The third steepled his fingers together as he waited for the man to continue as he knew the man would. Inoichi rarely needed his leave to continue his present train of thought and today was no exception.

“The memories that I saw lead me to believe that I know where the boy is from.”

This was interesting, he hadn’t yet disclosed that information. Ibiki only knew from his time with the shinobi that were presently their prisoners. Still he was curious to know if the boys memories were enough to elude to his heritage.

“And where do you believe young Iruka is from?”

“The land of earth.”

There was a steady silence and for a moment Inoichi questioned on whether or not he had been right, but no he knew what he had seen. The boy wasn’t old enough let alone skilled enough to try and create fake memories, which meant that the bridge he’d seen the boy crossing was indeed the bridge that lead into Earth country. 

Finally after a vast chasm of silence, the hokage spoke.  “You are correct in that assumption.” The hokage gave no more information than that.

“I understand your concerns with the men we have now.” The hokage’s earlier warnings now made sense, in hindsight he was ashamed of himself for not having put together what clues he’d already been given. 

Hiruzen nodded. “Yes, I cannot continue to hold them even with the murder they committed. Word would have to be sent to Iwa about what happened, men would be dispatched to collect them and then the word of Iruka’s parentage would get out.”

Inoichi nodded his head. “Right, but keeping them here without informing Iwa of what has happened to them is just as bad.”

“Indeed. It wouldn’t take long before people started questioning where they’d disappeared to.”

The silence that filled the void of their conversation was deafening, the only sound in the room their steady breaths as they looked back and forth between each other.

“Why have you come then? Surely you did not need me to confirm the boys heritage.”

The blonde sighed. “Shikaku is aware of where the boy hails from or at least what my assumption had been.” Inoichi only had a split second of doubt at having revealed such sensitive information to Shikaku, their previous connections as teammates wasn’t a good enough reason to disclose confidential information. Still the hokage didn’t outwardly appear displeased by this slip in protocol.

“I see.” His tone was passive, waiting.

Knowing this was his chance to explain what all had happened after he had found where the boy hailed from, Inoichi quickly and efficiently informed his hokage of what he knew.

“He made it very clear what his stance on sending the boy back.” 

Hiruzen raised a brow. “And does he understand the ramifications to keeping the boy here despite Iwa and his grandfather’s wishes?”

The man nodded. “He made the case that you had given the boys parents sanctuary and that it could not be stripped from the boy simply because it would be easier than fighting the claim.” Inoichi wanted to throttle his teammate for making him be in this position as he saw the hokage tense, nothing good was going to be coming his way now that he had to play messenger. 

The hokage narrowed his eyes. “He did.”

Inoichi took a deep breath, resigned in what he had to say. “He cautioned that sending the boy back now would only be inviting war unto us at a later date.”

“Oh how so?” The hokage sat back in his seat, intrigued to know how that was possible.

Inoichi wasn’t fooled by the man’s lax posture, this was simply a maneuver to make Inoichi feel calm. He disregarded the man’s attempts to mislead him, he had larger things to deal with than whether or not the hokage was angry with him. He wasn’t the one being obstinate, he was just having to deal with the fallout of it.

“He believes that the kid would be taken back and groomed to be the Daimyo’s heir, that Iruka would remember his time here and all those he had come to love. The boy would remember us, sending him back to a place his family feared for their lives  would only see him holding it against us.”

“He believes that Iruka would turn against us later on in his life, once he had established himself as the Daimyo of earth country.”

Inoichi nodded. “Yes.”

The hokage hummed to himself, it was an intriguing notion to think that the boy could do that. Iruka was a kind child, mischievous, but kind. There was no telling what sending the boy back to earth would bring, but he didn’t think Shikaku’s conclusion was necessarily wrong. The pain and grief the boy would suffer at being taken against his will to a place he didn’t know was sure to leave a lasting mark on the boy and once he did become the ruler of the country of earth there was a chance that he would lash out. That Iruka’s tenuous grasp at family being stripped from him would pitch the boy over into the darkness the boys grandfather would no doubt nourish.

“Hokage-sama.”

Looking back up into the man’s eyes The third saw something there, something that Inoichi didn’t wish to say, but still felt the need to do so.

“Yes Inoichi?”

“Shikaku stated that he and Kakashi wouldn’t be the only ones who would be fighting to keep the boy.”

Hiruzen chuckled. “Were I lesser man I would think they were contesting my power as their hokage.”

Inoichi bowed his head all while silently reminding himself to make Shikaku pay for having sent him here instead of doing this himself..

“But I am not, I know their claims are made simply out of love for Iruka. That doesn’t mean that I can allow it however.”

“Of course.” Inoichi replied docily.

“Tell me Inoichi, what is your opinion of Iruka?”

The blonde man raised his head, a furrowed brow firmly in place. “Sir?” He was startled to hear his hokage wanting him to weigh in on the topic at hand. Other than caring for the boys mental state he had no real connection to the child.

“What is your opinion of Iruka?”

Inoichi shook his head. “I haven’t spoken with the child hokage, merely seen memories.”

“And from that?”

Sighing the blonde muttered. “He has many wounds that will never heal, not even with time. Others are scarring over as we speak, but many are brittle. fragile things that could be ripped open at the slightest provocation. Some gaping wounds remain and it would take great effort to get the child to-”

“Inoichi.”

The man stopped.

“What do you think of Iruka?”

The man frowned. “Hokage-sama I do not understand what you are asking me.”

The man chuckled. “Surely after witnessing the boys memories you can come to some conclusion as to who the boy is. Did this not leave you with any inclination or emotion towards the boy?”

Inoichi stared back at his hokage warily, unsure if this was some kind of test. After informing him of his teammates and the others movements against him should he try to send the boy back. It made sense that his own loyalties would be tested.

“Inoichi, this isn’t a test.”

Sometimes he forgot how astute the hokage was. Smirking the blonde replied. “I think Iruka loves them just as much as they love him. That his bond with Kakashi is something that neither of them has had in a long time.”

The hokage nodded his head before giving a smile. “Very well, that will be all. Please continue to see Iruka when you are able, we should heal the wounds we can. I fear more might be on the horizon.”

Inoichi stared back at him a moment before sighing. “The boy will be sent back.” He surmised.

“There is little else to be done, the sanctuary I gave his parents was tenuous. They knew that there might have come a time when they would have to flee Konoha and they accepted that fact.”

“If the boy was to flee?”

The hokage shook his head. “Where would he go? What village would shelter him with all of earth country searching for him? He is not skilled enough to survive on his own out in the wilds, not while being hunted as he would be.”

The hokage made a very good point, there wasn’t a village out there that would shelter the boy. Iruka would either have to live on his own in the wilds or he would have to return to earth country. Even though he didn’t voice his opinion he could somehow see Iruka going to live in the wilds and the sad thing was he knew the boy wouldn’t be alone.

“Inoichi this troubles you?”

He shook his head. “I do not know the boy well enough to mourn his having to be returned, however I have seen the concern on Himiko’s face and I have seen my teammates anger at being forced to do this. Raidou has already made similar statements, though I am yet unaware if that is because he likes the couple or if it’s because he genuinely cares for the boy. Though both have already stated that they wouldn’t be surprised if Kakashi went rogue simply to make sure the boy was safe.”

Hiruzen’s brow pinched together. He knew that once Kakashi returned from his mission that he would have yet another thing to juggle. The teen wasn’t about to let Iruka be sent back, not willingly anyways. No matter his power as the hokage, he knew that Kakashi would never forgive him if he did this. Not that he had a choice in the matter, the teen of course wouldn’t see it that way.

“Thank you for your honesty.”

“Of course Hokage-sama.” 

“I think that will be all for now.” 

Knowing a dismissal when he heard one, Inoichi bowed and left without another word.

The third watched the man turn and leave, as soon as the door was shut did he glance down to the document he had received yesterday. Hidden beneath a few stray pieces of parchment, away from prying eyes. The official response to his sending word to Iwa. 

They were well aware of what had transpired now and all but demanding that their men be returned along side Iruka. The child's grandfather has already issued a warning that if the boy wasn’t returned that there would be consequences. Sighing he read over the document one last time before pulling a piece of fresh paper out and began writing a reply to the earth countries demands. 

He didn’t know if it would work, but he prayed that they could be reasoned with. He had little care to what happened to the men in T&I, although he would love to see them brought to justice for what they had done, he couldn’t execute them without their villages approval. Not without causing a more tense affair between the two villages and with Iruka’s stance between them they had more than enough strife to deal with. The third wrote as much to the Iwa, that the men could be returned with all of Konoha’s blessing that they seek justice from their own country. 

He paused a moment to consider what he was to write about Iruka, sighing the third began to write and even though a part of him knew that it would be ill received he had to be able to show his people that he had tried. It would matter little to Kakashi if he had proof of his attempts to keep the boy, the teen would want action instead of words. Since he couldn’t do that much, he allowed his words to flow onto the page, beseeching the country that the boy was happy here and had friends. Somewhere not very deep in his chest he knew, his words would fall on deaf ears.

 

**************

 

Things at the house were tense, though the two children and Himiko didn’t know why. Iruka had been woken up and although he appeared to have settled somewhat once he realized the two blonde men were gone, he still clung to Shikaku’s side. The Anbu didn’t mind the boys closeness, he just continued to nudge the boy into eating when Iruka would pause to glance around the room as if expecting an enemy to pop out. The boy did as asked, chewing on his bite of sandwich as the others talked. He’d noticed the game that Kotetsu had been playing with Himiko and by the looks of it she was kicking his ass just as much as she did his. He placed his sandwich down as he stared at the board, ignoring the sigh that came from Raccoon when he stopped eating. Before the man could nudge him into eating once more, Iruka leaned forward and picked up one of Kotetsu’s pieces, sliding it one way to take one of Himiko’s. Kotetsu smiled as he saw what his friend had done, Himiko was surprised at the boys action though she didn’t state as much. Instead she cleared her throat and asked.

“Why don’t you two play a game? You’d be much evenly matched than playing against me.”

Iruka glanced once more down at the board, his eyes never lifting to see Kotetsu smiling at him. The pre-genin finally gave a nod as he reached down to scoop up his sandwich and take another bite. Himiko smiled as she leaned forward to reset the board, dividing the pieces up accordingly so the boys could reset their game. Iruka scooted closer to the board all the while munching on his lunch. Kotetsu was doing the same thing, he reached out and moved his first piece only to have Iruka counter him. Himiko gave a relieved breath when the two boys began to play the game against each other in between bites of sandwich. Giving her husband a pointed look she collected what dishes she could and told the boys.

“We’re going to clean up alright boys? You behave for Hawk.”

The boys didn’t respond verbally as they were too intent on their game now, though by the small grunts she got they understood. Shaking her head she gave the teen Anbu a look, Raidou nodded and with that Himiko and Shikaku left the room. Raidou returned his attention to the two boys, watching idly as they played their game. Not a word was spared between them, it was as if they were playing an invisible party rather than a friend. He frowned as he observed them, he knew that Himiko was hoping that they’d finally talk to each other. It was obvious that hope was going to be thrown out the window by the two boys who were presently ignoring each other despite playing a game together.

Raidou managed to stay quiet for what he deemed an alarmingly long stretch of time before he finally had to give into his instincts. This wasn’t working, whatever Himiko, Shikaku or anyone else tried, the boys weren’t talking to each other and no one seemed strong enough to just make them.

“So you two want to do something cool?”

Both boys glanced up from their game to the Anbu. They could tell he had to be smiling, even though his mask hid his expression. Glancing to one another both of them turned back towards the Anbu and nodded.

Raidou grinned to himself as he climbed to his feet. Dusting himself off despite not having been dirty, he peered down at the two kids. “Those two are going to be talking for a while. Boring adult shit, so why don’t we go do something a bit more entertaining than shoji.”

“Like what? I can’t really walk far.” Kotetsu mumbled.

Hawk waved a hand at him. “Pft you don’t need your leg for this.”

Kotetsu glanced up at him warily. “I don’t need legs?”

Hawk chuckled. “Not for this no, you’ll be fine. Up you get.”

Both boys climbed to their feet, Kotetsu balancing on his crutches. Once he was stable the Anbu motioned them forward.

“Okay, just so you know I’m doing this because I’m awesome.”

Both of the boys had twin grins on their faces.

“Doing what?” Iruka’s voice held curiosity and excitement.

“You’ll see.”

“Should we leave a note?” Kotetsu said in concerned tone. “They won’t know where we went.”

Raidou glanced down at the kid. “Live a little, part of being young is making people worry from time to time.”

Kotetsu frowned. “She’s going to get mad at you again.”

“Probably, does that mean you don’t want to go?”

Kotetsu thought about it a moment before shaking his head. “No. I want to.”

Hawk gave a nod. “Thought so, but if it’ll make you feel better I’ll leave a note.”

Both boys nodded and looked on with awe as the man took out what they thought was an exploding tag, ripped it in two and then wrote something hastily on the back before sticking it to the game board.

“Did you just rip a-”

“Exploding tag in order to use it as parchment? Yes...Yes I did.” He grabbed ahold of both of the kids and with a smirk beneath his mask disappeared with them.

  
  



	92. An impomptu field trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shikaku and Himiko talk about the likelihood of Iruka being returned to Earth and what this could mean for them as well as Kakashi. The boys are dropped off by Hawk in the middle of nowhere all for the Anbu's own plot to "fix" things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not even going to attempt to state all of what went on last week, needless to say it was chaos, it was bad, and I didn't like it. Missing last weeks chapter unfortunately was the least of my concerns, so you'll just have to forgive me for that. I'm posting this week's chapter early because I know I won't be around tomorrow to post it and yes I realize this puts us a week behind schedule, but I'm not posting two chapters at once at the moment. I'm trying to figure out some things, one of which is whether or not Monday's are a good day for my postings or if I should move it to another day so I don't have as many issues. We'll see, in the meantime I hope you enjoy this chapter.
> 
> Thank you to all of you who write in every week, leave kudo's and bookmark the fic. It means a lot to me.

Himiko listened quietly while she cleaned the dishes as her husband ranted and raved about what was going to happen. It wasn’t until he’d abruptly stopped and come to wrap his arms around her that she let the plate that had been clean five minutes ago clank into the sink. She sighed as she leaned her head backwards against him.

“I don’t know what to do.” Shikaku admitted quietly against her shoulder.

“Neither do I.” 

“We can’t just let him..Go.”

Himiko shook her head. “No we can’t, but we also can’t go against the hokage’s orders.” She twisted about in his hold and peered up at him. Reaching forward she was about to remove his mask, needing to see his face if they were to have this talk. She was prevented from doing so when her husband cautioned her in an almost pained voice.

“The kids.”

She sighed and let her forehead come forward to rest on his chest, her hands falling away to land on his shoulders. “How can we possibly tell him that he has to go back there?” She whispered.

“I- I don’t know if I can.” The Anbu admitted. “I don’t even know how I’m going to explain this all to Kakashi.”

Himiko snorted. “He’s going lock that kid up and guard him himself.”

Shikaku chuckled. “More than likely, the hokage doesn’t realize just how close those two are.”

Staring up at her husband’s masked face Himiko had to ask a question she feared the answer to. “Do you think Kakashi would go against the hokage’s orders?”

“For Iruka?”

She hummed.

“Without a doubt.”

Himiko sighed as she leaned against him, burying her head against her husband. “We can’t lose them both.”

“No matter what the hokage decides, I think they’re a package deal now. Kakashi is going to do whatever it takes to keep that kid safe, if that means leaving Konoha then I wouldn’t be surprised to see that happen.”

“He’s Anbu, he’s not supposed to get attached. He’s supposed to listen to the hokage no matter how much we’d rather tell the old man otherwise.” She muttered.

“And?”

She huffed. “He’s not being a very good Anbu if he’s willing to compromise himself.” She quoted a line that she had heard far too many times in the past by people like Ibiki and Inoichi. She normally mocked them for it, but now she could see the reasoning even if it was painful.. 

“I don’t doubt that losing his teammates and sensei helped make him an Anbu any hokage could be proud of, but meeting Iruka changed his perceptive of things. Iruka is becoming or already is what he strives to protect as Anbu and now that the kid is threatened...He’s going to do all he can to prevent Iruka form being harmed. Even if that means going against our hokage.” Shikaku would have liked to say that he was going to be proud of Kakashi when he returned, he knew the teen would do exactly as he said he would. Still he couldn’t for the simple fact that he would have to choose sides then in a way that he had never had to before. He would have to choose between the hokage of his village and a small boy who was a member of his mismatched family. His choice would have lasting consequences, Shikaku knew this. He was a clan leader and his clan would follow him, just as he’d told Inoichi there were many who would stand up for Iruka. It just wasn’t something they all wanted to have to do, rebellion was a dangerous business. Himiko’s voice brought him back to the present conversation as she muttered into his chest.

“Last I checked Anbu weren’t supposed to do that.”

Shikaku shrugged. “Since when has Kakashi ever fit any mold ever made in this world?”

“Touche.”

Shikaku nodded. “He loves Iruka and Iruka loves him, it’s gonna tear them apart. I already warned Inoichi that there’s a good chance that Iruka would never forgive us, let alone Konoha if he’s sent back.

“Don’t” Himiko pushed against him. “Don’t say that...He-”

“He would remember that we loved him and that it wasn’t enough.” Shikaku growled. “He’d know that we didn’t fight hard enough for him and that we sent him back there. I have no doubt that as innocent as that kid might be, it wouldn’t take long for that love to turn to resentment and that resentment to turn to hate. He’s going to have control over all of earth country Himiko. What damage do you think a kid who loves so fiercely could do with that power when he’s been abandoned?”

Himiko gave a choked off sob as she shook her head. Shikaku drew her tightly against him, resting his hand on the back of her head to keep her there. “I already spoke to Inoichi and he was going to speak to the hokage.”

“Do you think the hokage will change his mind?”

“I don’t know. I hope he finds some way to keep the kid here, I don’t care how. He takes that boy away from Kakashi nothing good will happen, I don’t even want to think about what it could mean for us. I’ve already shown my hand, it’s up to the hokage now.”

Himiko nodded against him, feeling much the same way.

“Come on we’ve been gone long enough, let’s go see who won.”

Himiko gave a sorrowful smile as she pulled away from him, wiping at the few stray tears that had spilled. She cleared her throat before giving a nod, she was ready. The pair walked back down the hallway towards the room where they had left the boys with Raidou. Upon entering they both froze, Himiko ran forward when she saw the scrap of paper on the board. Scooping it up she flipped it over upon seeing half of the sign of a exploding tag. There scribbled on the back was a hasty note by Raidou.

 

‘ Took the kids, be back later’

 

“I’m going to murder him.”

Shikaku stared over her shoulder to the note before giving a sigh. “Where in the hell would he take them?”

Himiko twisted about and poked him in the chest. “I don’t know, but I do know one thing. You are going to find them.”

“Yes dear.” Shikaku muttered as he made to use his tattoo to locate the other Anbu.

“And when you do.” Himiko cut him off. “I want  you to drag his sorry ass back here.”

Shikaku was smiling beneath his mask at the woman’s irate tone. “Of course.” He disappeared leaving Himiko alone in the room. She stared down at the note, flipping it over to see the exploding tag.

“Dumbass.”

 

****************

 

Iruka and Kotetsu looked at each other in confusion, Hawk had taken them to one of the parks in the village. It was deserted as it was the one closest to the more active part of town, the part with bars that is. Not many children came to his part of town, even though there was a perfectly good park there. Drunken shinobi had a tendency to have one’s parents avoiding this place like the plague. It wasn’t as if the park was placed in the middle of the bars, it was rather the other way around. The park had been there first and then one by one the bars had popped up, other businesses had followed suit and now there was a small corner of the village dedicated towards shinobi letting off stress. It was a good place for them as it kept the drunk shinobi away from a great many things in the village that they might cause harm to while in their drunken stupors. This is where Iruka and Kotetsu now found themselves. Seated on a park bench looking around curiously.

“I’ve never been here before.”

Iruka snorted. “That’s cause of all the bars.” He pointed towards one of the buildings. “My old sensei talked about that place.”

“Oh?” Kotetsu looked curiously at the rather nondescript looking building, it didn’t even look like it was open for business.

Iruka nodded. “Said it’s where men get hair on their chest.”

Kotetsu gave him an odd look, Iruka smirked. “ I asked Wolf about it once and he said he’d string me up by my ankles if I even thought about entering one.”

Kotetsu chuckled. “Sitting on a bench near one doesn’t count does it?”

Iruka thought about it a moment before settling with. “Well it might...But Hawk brought us here.”

“He also left us here.” Kotetsu muttered. “It’s a hell of a long walk back to the Nara compound.”

Iruka gave a nod. “My apartment’s closer, if we did have to walk back that is.”

Kotetsu smiled. “That’s good, crutches are annoying.”

“But there’s a lot of stairs.” Iruka winced.

Kotetsu sighed. “Figures.”

Both boys jerked when there was the sound of a crash, twisting around they saw a man staggering back from a now broken window. Another man was snarling at him and then the two went down.

“Wow.”

They watched the two men beat each other bloody before a couple more shinobi got involved and split them up.

“I think I see why Wolf didn’t want you coming here.”

“Yeah.”

“Think we should...Go?”

“Yeah.”

The pair stared at each other a moment before sliding off of the bench, Iruka waited for Kotetsu to get his bearings. Walking side by side the boys were quiet a moment, it was awkward to be talking to one another after having avoided each other. Or at least that was how it felt to Iruka, he knew the avoiding part was solely on his side of things. Kotetsu had tried to talk to him before, not that he had been willing to listen though.

“Do you think Hawk did this on purpose?”

Iruka cantered his head over to his friend. “What for?”

Kotetsu shrugged. “Well he did say talk until I get back.”

Iruka paused in his walking. “Yeah, but he was gone longer than fifteen minutes...I don’t think he was coming back.” The pre-genin muttered sourly.

“Exactly.”  Iruka frowned at his friend. “I think he wanted us to talk to each other so he brought us into the middle of nowhere and left us there. It’s not like anyone could just locate us right?”

“Well Raccoon could find Hawk.”

“But Hawk’s not here.” Kotetsu smirked.

Iruka shook his head. “He planned this.”

“He did.” Kotetsu said with a smirk. “But on the plus side, he’s going to have to deal with both of them.”

Iruka giggled. “Especially once we tell them where he took us.”

Kotetsu nodded his head eagerly. “Oh yeah, Himiko won’t like that at all.”

The pair split into a fit of laughter at the Anbu’s expense.

 

**************

 

Raidou knew it wouldn’t take long to be found out. Still he had enacted his plan with all the accuracy that Anbu were known for. Smirking to himself he lounged on the top of the building, letting his feet kick back and forth off of the ledge. He was just watching the villagers go about their days, but it was fun to do. He would have prefered to go find Genma, but he figured that it wouldn’t be very nice to make the man see him be carted off by an Anbu. Cause he knew Shikaku was going to hunt him down and Genma didn’t know he was Anbu yet, which meant he would assume he was going to be killed when the angry Anbu did finally track him down. He didn’t want to scare the other ninja, so he settled with watching the villagers. He didn’t even tense when he heard the man arrive.

“Where are they.” The man’s tone wasn’t angry surprisingly enough.

“They’re fine.”

“That wasn’t my question kid.”

Tilting his head back Raidou smirked. “I stopped beating around the bush like you two and told them to sort their shit out.”

“Excuse me?” The Anbu tilted his head as he came forward to crouch down. Well hidden by the buildings height so no one could tell that Raidou was talking to him.

“I told them to get their shit together, well not in so many words.” The teen shrugged.

“What did you do? Where’d you leave them?”

“They’re fine.” The teen waved a hand at him. “They’re together and if I have any intelligence to call my own I bet that they’re talking to each other.”

Shikaku sighed. “Seriously? This was all to get them to talk to each other?”

“Pretty much, I tricked them into thinking that I was taking them to do something cool.”

The man snorted. “They’re never going to trust you again.” 

“Sure they will, they’re kids and kids are gullible.”

Shikaku sighed. “So really where are they?”

Raidou shrugged. “Don’t know.”

The glare he got had him smiling. “Well I doubt they’re still where I left them, by now they have to have realized that I wasn’t coming back for them. Which means they’re most likely walking back to the Nara compound.”

Shikaku blinked at him a moment. “You ditched them somewhere in the village to walk back to my place all in the effort to make them talk to each other?”

“Well it’s not like they can do much else, not unless they wanted to stay where I left them.” The teen laughed. “And trust me, they don’t want to stay where I left them.”

Shikaku bowed his head. “She’s going to murder you.”

“Nah, she’ll be too pleased to see they’re talking to each other again.”

“If it works.” The man grumbled back.

“It’ll work or you’ll just have two pre-genin who are tired and pissed off at me. So you don’t really lose anything either way.”

Shikaku chuckled. “No, I’ll just have two tired and pissed off pre-genin to deal with.” His tone had a biting edge to it. “They’re kids Raidou, they don’t much focus on who to send their anger towards so much as showing the world they’re pissed off.”

The man shrugged. “You’ve survived worse.” Raidou winced when he was smacked upside the head.

“Tell me where you dropped them off.”

Raidou twisted his head around as he rubbed the back of it. “No.” He said with a smirk.

The death glare was cut off abruptly by the teen continuing. “Because if I do that you’ll swoop in and save them and they won’t learn anything.”

“Kotetsu is on crutches.” He reminded the teen.

“Yeah and? We’ve both faced worse injuries and still hobbled home.”

“He’s a-”

“He’s training to be a shinobi isn’t he?”

Shikaku sighed, he hated it when the kid was right. “Fine. Just tell me where you dropped them off so I know at least where to search for them if they don’t come back.”

Again the teen shook his head. “Nope. If they don’t make it home by sundown I’ll go find them.”

“Sundown?! Where the hell did you take them?”

Raidou chuckled. “They’ve got a ways to walk.” He winced as he was struck upside the head.

Shikaku glared back at him. “I was going to give you a head start, but now I’m not feeling so generous.” Without another word spared to the teen, Shikaku grabbed his shoulder in a vice like grip and muttered.

“Let’s go have a chat with my wife.”

Raidou yelped as he was carted off with the man back to the house where he knew a very pissed off Himiko would be waiting for him.

 

***************

 

They’d been walking for miles, literal miles. Kotetsu was sore and tired and Iruka was tired and pissed off.

“Stupid Anbu.” Iruka muttered. “At least when Wolf does something mean he tells me how long I have to deal with it.”

“What do you mean?”

Iruka shook his head. “Normally he gives me a time limit, then threatens to leave me there if I don’t solve whatever problem he’s given me.” Glancing towards his friend he added. “Hawk’s not coming back for us.”

Kotetsu sighed. “How far is your apartment?”

Iruka glanced around before muttering. “Far enough for me to be willing to sleep in the road.” They both glanced towards the setting sun. They’d been walking for well over an hour, the slow pace mostly responsible by Kotetsu’s inability to walk faster with the crutches..

“Wonderful.” Kotetsu glanced at his friend before sighing. “You could make it home ya know.”

Iruka raised a brow. “Huh, how so?”

“If you left me, you could make it home.”

Iruka frowned, looking away to stare at his feet as they continued forward. “No.” He shook his head. “I couldn’t leave you...Not after-Not even before.” He muttered.

Kotetsu frowned at his friend, confused as to what the boy was referring too.

“Iruka, what’s wrong? You’ve been...You’ve been avoiding me.”

Iruka shrugged. “Your angry.”

“Huh? No I’m not.”

Iruka looked up. “Your angry with me cause...Cause I killed your dad.”

Kotetsu’s eyes widened as he stared back at his friend in shock. “What? That’s not wh-”

“I killed your dad.” Iruka’s tone brokered no argument with his friend. “It’s my fault your alone now.”

Kotetsu’s breath seized in his lungs as he stared back at his friend with wide eyes upon hearing his admission. Shaking his head dully he whispered. “No...You-You couldn’t have.”

Iruka looked away as he nodded to his friend, he could hear the tremor in Kotetsu’s voice. “I killed him.” He took a shuddering breath. “I’m the reason why your an orphan. I’m the reason you're alone.”

Kotetsu didn’t even stop to think, he just dropped his crutched and tackled Iruka to the ground.


	93. Of fist fights and dating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kotetsu and Iruka work out their problems, Raidou gets read the riot act for 'losing' the boys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Technically it's Sunday where I am and this chapter is 'early', but as stated in the last chapter I've been toying around with posting on a different day. There's a good chance that the story might end up being posted on Sunday's instead of Mondays simply because I have more time on the weekends then on Monday's now. Stupid doctor's appointments get in the way of important things XD.   
> There will always be a chance of a posting going up on Monday from time to time, it's really just about my schedule. I can promise you though that if you get a chapter every week as I intend it WILL happen before Tuesday. If it's after Tuesday then obviously my life has fallen into some hellish pit of doom and I'll profusely apologize when the following week comes around lol.
> 
> Many thanks to those of you who write comments, send kudo's and bookmark the work. It means a lot to me and I really look forward to hearing from you guys each week. I hope you like enjoy this weeks chapter.

Iruka winced when he crashed down to the ground, Kotetsu on top of him. Looking up despite the stinging in the back of his head where it had cracked against the ground, Iruka had just enough time to realize that yes that was indeed a fist coming towards him before Kotetsu’s fist was raining down on him. Iruka’s head jerked to the side at his friends blow. Wincing at the sting in his cheek, Iruka turned his head back around only for it to be jerked to the side again as Kotetsu rained down blows on him. Iruka pushed against his friend, even though he felt that the punishment was deserved. Instinct had him fighting back, throwing Kotetsu from himself as he panted, his lip and nose bleeding. A black eye was sure to follow if the pain in his face was anything to go by.

“How could you?!”

Iruka ducked his head down at his friends pain filled shout. He knew there was no one to come to his aid right now, not that he particularly wanted them too. The long expanse of dirt roads near the more seedier part of town were deserted, it was just the two of them.

“I-I’m sorry.” Iruka stuttered only to wince when Kotetsu lurched forward to punch him again, it was misaligned given their positions on the ground and the fact that Kotetsu only had one leg to use to really get himself up off the ground. They fell together once more, Kotetsu on top of Iruka as he tried to lash out at the other boy. Iruka winced as he pushed once more at Kotetsu, but the other boy had a hold of his shirt and wouldn’t be moved. 

“How could you do that?!” Kotetsu cried, tears streaming down his face. “How could you kill him? Th-They said he was protecting you.” The boy sobbed.

Iruka shook his head. “He-I-It’s-”

“ANSWER ME!” Kotetsu shook Iruka, jostling the boy back and forth.

Iruka ducked his head down, unable to form the words that Kotetsu wanted and didn’t want to hear. Tears were pouring from his own eyes as he listened to his friend rant at him, demanding answers all the while shaking him.

“I’m sorry.” Iruka gasped out as he was thrown backwards into the dirt. Kotetsu looming over him.

“Don’t! Don’t say your sorry.” Kotetsu screamed in pain. “H-How could you do that? Why?”

Iruka shook his head. “I-I didn’t mean too. I didn’t. He was in the way and-” Iruka grunted as he was punched again, his hands coming up to catch the next blow as he rolled Kotetsu off of him. The two battered at each other, though Iruka’s attempts were more to shield himself from more blows rather than actually fighting back against Kotetsu. Either way the pair were streaked in blood, sweat, and tears as they rolled around in the dirt. Filthy as they screamed and beat on each other in some attempt to let out all their own anguish onto the other person.

“I HATE YOU!” Kotetsu screamed as he punched Iruka again. “I HATE YOU!” 

Iruka winced though this time it wasn’t because of the blows that he was taking while he struggled to contain Kotetsu’s arms. The words weren’t a surprise to him, he had expected as much. He’d known that it would come to this once Kotetsu found out, it was why he had been trying to avoid his friend. He didn’t want to hear these words even though he knew that he deserved them. Still the shock of hearing them at long last was what finally took all of his strength away, Iruka collapsed on top of Kotetsu drained from fighting back. Startling the screaming boy, blinking at the still figure Kotetsu took a shuddering breath before with a glare punched Iruka. The boys body jerked at the blow, but didn’t move afterwards. Kotetsu glared at the still figure, shoving at the other boy once more only to receive no reply.

“I-Iruka?” His hand came out, this time no longer clenched into a fist. Grasping his friends shoulder he moved the boy a hair to see Iruka’s eyes were closed and tears were streaming down his face. Frowning Kotetsu jostled the boy. “Oi Iruka!”

Iruka sighed and opened his eyes at his friends continued assaults, though these hurt far less. “I won’t stop you.” The words caught in his throat.

“Stop me from what?” Kotetsu barked out in anger.

“If you want to kill me.”

Kotetsu’s hand pulled back as if burned. “W-What?”

Iruka twisted his head to the side, not even trying to rise off of his friend as he muttered. “If you want to kill me, I won’t stop you. I’m responsible...I deserve to be punished. Now’s your best chance, I don’t think that Raccoon or Hawk would let you otherwise so...If you want.” Iruka bowed his head. “You should do it now.”

Kotetsu stared in awe to his friends words. Iruka was just going to lay there and let him kill him? That didn’t make any sense, no sane person would just lay down and die. Glaring down at the boy as he pushed Iruka off of him and sat up, he watched as Iruka stayed seated just before him, his hands tucked into his lap as if waiting for Kotetsu to actually do it. To kill him.

Licking his suddenly dry lips, Kotetsu demanded. “How’d you kill him? I want to know! I deserve to know!”

Iruka’s head was still bowed, but he nodded. “He was cut. There was a lot of blood and I couldn’t stop it, I didn’t know how to stop a wound like that from bleeding. Sensei hadn’t taught us how and it was deep.” Iruka shuddered.

Kotetsu frowned. “What did you cut him with? A kunai?”

Iruka shook his head. “No, It was some kind of katana I think...I’m not sure.”

Kotetsu snorted. “How can you not be sure when you stabbed him?”

Iruka frowned, lifting his head he shook his head at Kotetsu. “I didn’t stab him. It wasn’t my-I didn’t...The man did. The ones who wanted to take me away, he had the sword.”

Kotetsu frowned, his mind trying to wrap around the disjointed words his friend was spewing out in his haste to answer him. “Go on.”

Iruka bowed his head once more. “Your dad, he got in the way and he got hurt and I couldn’t stop the bleeding.”

Kotetsu scowled. “How’d you get the sword then? How’d you stab him?”

Iruka shook his head. “It wasn’t my sword.”

Kotetsu screamed out in frustration. “ You’re not making any sense! How did you kill him?!”

Iruka hunched in on himself. “He got killed because of me.”

The words struck a cord with the other boy, frowning Kotetsu stared back at Iruka. Confusion crossing his brow even as he asked for clarification. “Did you stab him with the sword?”

Iruka shook his head. “It’s my fault though, he was in the way and the man told him to move and he wouldn’t and it’s my fault that he was killed because the man had a sword and he-he just...He just killed him.” Iruka sobbed. “He killed him because of me.”

Kotetsu stared back at his friend, his mind trying to make sense of what he’d just heard. Iruka hadn’t actually killed his father, he was just blaming himself as if he had done it. Realizing the truth of that day, Kotetsu let out a drained sigh.

“Iruka you didn’t stab my father.”

“No.” The boy hiccuped. “The men...My fault.”

Kotetsu hung his head. “I’m sorry.”

Iruka jerked his head upright, his eyes wide. “W-What?”

Kotetsu met his eyes, a frown on his face. “I’m sorry.”

The boy shook his head slowly, not comprehending what was going on. Kotetsu gave him a small smile. “I shouldn’t of hit you like that.” He winced as he took in the blood and bruises he’d cause. “It was wrong of me to do that.”

“Kotetsu...What? No, it’s my fault. I killed hi-”

“No you didn’t.” Kotetsu shot back. “The other ninja did, you said so.”

Iruka nodded only to counter. “But I’m the reason it happened.” He choked out. “I’m the reason he died, it’s my fault. I killed him.” The boys voice scratched itself as it came from the boys tight throat even as Iruka desperately tried to make Kotetsu realize that he was at fault.

Losing the last of his patience after such a jarring conversation, Kotetsu shouted. “YOU DIDN’T KILL HIM!” Kotetsu’s scream caused Iruka to jerk back. Panting a bit to get his breathing back under control, Kotetsu wiped furiously at the tears streaming down his face. “Y-You didn’t kill him Iruka, You didn’t. It’s not your fault...Not really.” He shrugged. “My dad was trying to save you. He did save you.” The boy amended with a smile.

“But I-He...It’s my-”

“It’s not.” Kotetsu shook his head. “He was doing what was right, not letting those men take you. To kidnap you, my dad dying isn’t your fault Iruka.” Kotetsu sighed as he moved stiffly forward, his broken leg made it harder with them being on the ground. Still the boy managed to get close enough to reach out and put a trembling hand on Iruka’s shoulder. Smiling a bit he drew his friend forward and hugged him. Iruka was stiff as a board against him.

“I don’t blame you. I-Didn’t mean to say that I hate you...I thought you had killed him.”

“I did.” 

“No you didn’t stupid.” Kotetsu snorted. Pulling back he shook his head. “You didn’t kill him Iruka.” Smiling at his friend Kotetsu reached out and with a look of sympathy touched his friends bruising cheek. Iruka winced at the sharp sting of pain, only to see the remorse in Kotetsu’s eyes.

“I’m sorry.” Kotetsu said once more.

Iruka stared back at him, confused by his friends behavior. Seeing that Kotetsu wanted some kind of response Iruka put aside his own befuddlement to reply. “I’m sorry too.”

Kotetsu smiled. “So we’re both sorry.”

Iruka nodded.

“So then it’s over, nothing else to be sorry for.”

Iruka blinked back at him in surprise, unsure how Kotetsu could just let everything go so easily.. “Good, then help me up.” Iruka gave a hasty nod, the least he could do was that. He helped Kotetsu get to his legs, letting him lean on him while he caught his balance. Once he was sure that Kotetsu wouldn’t fall over, Iruka made to retrieve the boys discarded crutches. Bringing the crutches back to his friend, Iruka waited patiently for Kotetsu to adjust himself. Once he was balancing in a much more stable fashion on the crutches did Kotetsu reply.

“So...How much farther is it?”

Iruka glanced down the dirt road. Swallowing against his dry throat he croaked out. “It’s a pretty long way.”

“Good.”

Iruka’s head whipped back around, a frown on his face. “What? Why is that good?”

Kotetsu smiled. “It’ll give us some time to talk and since I know you aren’t going to abandon me like Hawk did to us...I can force you to talk to me without fear of you running off.”

Iruka glared back at him. “I wouldn’t run away.”

Kotetsu rolled his eyes as started forward, leaving Iruka to catch up even as he called back to his friend. “Sure you wouldn’t.”

“Hey, I wouldn’t!” Iruka ran to catch up.

Kotetsu smiled back at him when he did, smirking a bit himself Iruka couldn’t help but admit.

“I-I missed talking to you.”

“Well that’s your own fault, I wanted to talk to you ya know.”

Iruka ducked his head a bit. Kotetsu bit his lip when he saw that his words had caused his friend some kind of distress, taking a breath the boy thought a moment before smirking to himself.

“But I suppose I can forgive you, provided we tell the others that you got in a bar fight instead of telling them I’m the one who hit you.”

Iruka raised his head a brilliant smile on his face. “Deal.”

 

***************

 

Himiko had her arms crossed over her chest and was tapping her foot, Raidou wasn’t looking at her though. He knew better than to make eye contact and not for the first time did he wish he had put his mask back on before seeing her again. Shikaku wouldn’t allow it though, the man was bare of his own mask seeing as they had no idea where the boys were.

“I’m only going to ask this once.” Himiko said in a calm tone. One that belittled the rage she was no doubt feeling and which was directed solely on the teen before her.

“Where are the boys?”

“I don’t know.”

She glared. “Where did you last see them?”

Raidou sighed. “Look I just did it so the two would stop avoiding each other and talk.”

“That doesn’t answer my question now does it?”

“No.” The teen muttered.

“So where are the boys?”

Raidou glanced over towards Shikaku, but unsurprisingly the man wasn’t much comfort, he was shooting an expectant look back at him. It became very obvious to him that he had no friends in the house at the moment. Looking back towards Himiko he promised.

“I’ll go get them okay? The sun’s going down as it is and that’s when I promised him that I’d go get them.” He waved a hand absent mindedly towards Shikaku.

Himiko was still glaring at him, but gave a nod. “Fine. You find those boys and bring them back here. They had better be in one piece or so help me Raidou, I will make Ibiki look like an amateur.”

Raidou winced as the woman’s voice rose with each word, though she never quite broke into the shouting range he knew she was capable of.

“I promise.”

Nodding Himiko twisted away from him and walked towards her husband. “If he’s gone longer than ten minutes. You will go find him and bring his sorry ass back here so that I can take great pleasure in mercessly destroying him.” She glanced over her shoulders. “I still know a few tricks from my working days you know.” She huffed before redirecting her attention back to her husband. “Don’t let him escape even if he brings the boys home.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it.” Shikaku smirked over her head. “Ten minutes kid, get going.”

They both heard a sigh before the tell tale sound of a ninja leaving. Once Raidou was gone did they both sigh, Himiko resting her head against her husbands chest.

“Why couldn’t we have at least one girl?”

Shikaku gave a bark of laughter. “What?”

Himiko smiled against his chest. “I’m surrounded by boys.”

Shikaku was laughing at the sorrow lacing his wife’s voice. “I’m sorry, I was under the impression that you liked the kids.”

She pulled back a smile on her face. “I do, I just wish that the older ones would keep their shit together rather than ‘helping’ with the younger ones. Having a girl might give me some backup from the crazy stuff you all pull.”

Shikaku snorted choosing to ignore his wifes implications that all boys cause trouble. “He means well.”

“Yeah well so does Ibiki, but you don’t see people jumping for joy when he enters a room.”

Shikaku smirked at his irritated wifes glower. “True. Raidou will find the boys and bring them home. I’m sure he couldn’t have done much damage.”

She shook her head before motioning for him to put his mask back on. The man was fixing it back in place when she finally spoke. “I wouldn’t be so sure on that.” She smirked before mentioning. “I heard from Anko that Raidou’s been hanging around with Genma.”

Shikaku rolled his eyes. “You can’t trust a girl like Anko, least of all for gossip.” Himiko gave him a flat look which had him sighing. “Fine, so he’s been hanging out with Genma. Who’s Genma?”

Himiko snorted. “Your hopeless. Anko didn’t mean hanging out Shikaku.” She gave him a pointed look.

He blinked before chuckling. “Ah. Right.” He nodded. “Well then, I might just look the kid up.”

Himiko smirked. “From what Anko told me he’s not aware of Anbu so perhaps you should just go without the mask? Wouldn’t want to scare the kid’s boyfriend off now.”

The Anbu chortled. “If he can put up with Raidou I think he’ll be fine.”

Himiko got a funny look on her face which had him scowling. “Okay...What? You know something else.” He pointed at her.

She laughed before admitting. “From what I know of the boy, he’s not the subtle type. I doubt you’ll have any trouble finding him. He walks around with a senbon in his mouth.”

“Why?” Came the confused reply from the Anbu.

Himiko shrugged. “It’s his thing.”

“Thing?”

Himiko chuckled at the dry response from her husband. “Think of it like this, it’s like Kakashi being late or reading that damn book of his.” She had quite the disgruntled look on her face as she brought up the teen’s penchant for reading not so appropriate books in front of others.

“Ah. Right, so the kids got a few marbles loose. That’s all you needed to say.”

Himiko rolled her eyes at him. “Anyways.” She cut the man off when she could tell he was about to add something that more than likely wouldn’t be the least bit helpful. “ Raidou’s been hanging out with him and he’s a bit of a live wire.” 

“Which is why Raidou might have gotten the bright idea to abandon the kids somewhere?”

She hummed in reply. Shikaku shook his head when he thought about it, Raidou had to have it bad if he was pulling stuff like this simply because he’d spent time with the other ninja.. “Yeah...I’ll make sure to check on this Genma kid, last thing we need is him giving that idiot any other bright ideas.”

 


	94. We don't call friends stupid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raidou tracks down the missing boys, fearful of what Himiko might do to him once he returns them. Himiko and Shikaku aren't very pleased with the sight that greets them when Raidou does bring the boys back. Raidou begins to understand just how deep of a hole he's dug himself into.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew, it came down to the wire this week for me to finish editing and post this chapter. I was going to post a chapter on Friday because I was supposed to leave on Saturday for a week at the beach, but my mom ended up in the hospital again and since Tuesday my life has been composed of hospital visits and taking care of my dogs lol. So the beach trip was cancelled and just getting to make time for editing and posting became something that had to be put aside, but for whatever reason the doctor's decided to let her come home today. Now that she's settled I got some time to post this. The small break of editing and posting was a welcome relief from this week's stress. I hope to get some more writing done while keeping her company on the couch. Nothing like vegging on a couch with puppies and a laptop :)
> 
> Many thanks to all of you who write in each week, it makes my day. I love coming back to check on the comment's so please keep it up.

Raidou went to the park where he’d left the boys, he wasn’t too surprised to find that they weren’t there. He had hoped on some level that they would put their issues aside long enough to talk with each other, but there was no way to know if they had done that. Until he found them he wouldn’t know if they stuck together or took different paths back to the Nara compound. With no further proof of the boys having been there Raidou left the park and ran across the building tops, headed in the obvious route to the Nara compound he assumed the boys would take. 

It was as he was running that the teen wondered just how badly he’d managed to dig himself into a hole this time, the promise of untold pain from Himiko had Raidou sighing. He hadn’t meant to do any harm to the boys, they were safe inside the village after all. He’d only wanted them to start talking because it was obvious to all that they were both suffering for not doing so, not to mention he could see how much it was bothering Himiko. Now of course Raidou had caused the woman more grief simply by trying to help, the teenage Anbu continued to jump and run forward across the rooftops as he searched for the missing boys. 

His time limit was nearly up and Raidou didn’t relish the idea of Shikaku hunting him down only for him to have to admit that he didn’t know where the boys were. Raidou picked up the pace the longer it went without a sign of the boys. Then finally just as he leaped towards another building the Anbu spotted movement, twisting around Raidou peered down into the alleyway. A frown on his face. That was not the way to the Nara compound, but at least he’d found them shrugging at the notion of the boys having gone in the wrong direction Raidou moved to intercept them.

Jumping down Raidou startled the boys into falling over, chuckling beneath his mask Raidou straightened himself out only for his eyes to widen. Both boys were filthy, covered in dirt and blood. Iruka’s face was already bruising, a black eye nearly complete in its formation across the boys eye socket. The bruising continued down into the boys cheek, only for him to see that the boy had blood trailing from his nose and a split lip. Glancing fervently towards Kotetsu showed that the boy was just as dirty, but far less bloody. His hands were the only areas that appeared to be scuffed up, the skin on his knuckles having been torn away as if he had been hitting something. 

Groaning to himself Raidou shook his head. “I wanted you to talk to each other not beat each other senseless. What did you do?!” The exasperation in his voice had the pre-genin ducking their heads a moment.

Iruka glanced towards Kotetsu confused by the Anbu’s reaction. Taking over for his friend Kotetsu answered the irate Anbu.

“You didn’t tell us to talk.” Kotetsu supplied.

The Anbu made a pained sound. “So that told you to have a brawl instead?””

The boys shrugged.

“Fine...You know what, fine.” Shaking his head Raidou came forward and grasped both of the boys shoulders. “You can explain this all back at the house.” Even as he said the words the Anbu’s eyes crinkled up in distaste to that idea.

“You can’t be mad.” Iruka said with a frown.

Glancing down at the pre-genin in his hold, Raidou snorted. “And why the hell can’t I?”

Iruka scowled all the harder. “You lefts us.”

“Yeah to take a long walk home, not beat each other bloody.” Hawk released Kotetsu in order to wave his hand between the two boys. “Honestly how hard was it to just walk beside each other and talk?”

“We did talk.” The boys said in unison once more.

Groaning Hawk shook his head. “No using your fists is not talking to each other, it’s beating on each other until one of you cries uncle.”

The boys shared identical frowns. “We didn’t do that.”

Glaring at both of the boys, Raidou muttered. “I don’t want to know okay, it’s obvious you couldn’t have made this any worse than it already is.”

“We didn’t try to go near any of the drunk shinobi.” Iruka supplied in a helpful manner.

The choked off noise the Anbu made prompted Kotetsu to interject. “You left us near the bars and brothels.” 

Iruka nodded to back up his friend. “At least we didn’t try to enter one.”

They both saw the Anbu straighten up. The boys smirked back at the horrified teen behind the mask.

“Sensei told me about them.”  Iruka recanted, both boys smiled back at the shocked Anbu. Putting his hands up in a surrender pose, the teen tried to regain control over the situation.

“Okay...Okay I get it, I shouldn’t have left you. Just please promise me you won't say anything to Himiko.”

The pre-genin giggled, offering no signs that they were willing to lie on his behalf. Muttering under his breath, Raidou took a breath before laying his hands once more on the pre-genin. With a burst of chakra Raidou transported them all back towards the house, if he was going to die. He was going to die like a man.

 

***********

 

Himiko was pacing back and forth, her gaze flitting to the clock every few seconds to see that it wasn’t yet time to sick her husband on Raidou. The man was leaning against a near wall and just observing her, his own eyes going to the clock every now and again. Each time it appeared that she was about to speak, he’d cut in with the teen’s remaining time limit. Seeing her glance once more to the clock, Shikaku cut her off.

“He’s got two minutes left dear.”

“I know.” She grit out. “And he had best be coming back with those boys in tow or so help me I will find a way to have the deer devour his carcass after I’m through with it.”

“That’s premeditated murder honey.” The man’s voice was cool, not the least bit elevated even as he heard his wife rant about the various ways she could kill the man. Technically speaking she was threatening to murder an active member of Anbu, which he should frown upon. At the moment though Shikaku was going to give her a pass, Raidou had lost the kids after all. Shikaku didn’t think the hokage would hold it against Himiko for reacting this way, most parents did when their kids were missing. Shikaku froze a moment when his mind latched onto that fact, sighing he shook his head.

“What’s wrong? Can you sense something...The tattoo?”

Chuckling at his wife Shikaku shook his head. “No honey, just a thought I had.”

“What thought?”

Looking back at her worried face he couldn’t help but think ‘she’s going to make a great mom’. 

“Shikaku what thought are you talking about?”

Smiling beneath his mask Shikaku was about to answer her when they both heard the sound of the Anbu’s arrival. When the smoke cloud dispersed, the pair gasped. Raidou had indeed brought the boys home, but they were both covered in dirt and various parts of them had blood on them. Iruka more so than Kotetsu.

“Oh my god.” Himiko ran forward crashing to her knees to look at the boy’s up close now that she was more on their level. “What happened to you?” Her gaze flitted back and forth between the two boys.

“Hawk left us.” Iruka muttered.

“In a park.” Kotetsu added as he finished what his friend was no doubt about to say.

Himiko gave a jerky nod. “Alright...How’d you get hurt?” She gently reached up to cradle Iruka’s face, but the boy pulled back with a wince.

“Sorry.” Kotetsu said with a frown.

“It’s okay.”

Himiko glanced back and forth between them, catching the interaction. “Wait...Kotetsu did you hit Iruka?”

Kotetsu bowed his head. “Yes.”

She frowned at the boy, but was prevented from asking anything by her husband who had come to tilt Iruka’s head back to take a look at him. “Why?”

“Cause he was mad.” Iruka muttered.

The Anbu snorted. “Yeah I figured that much kid.” Shikaku glanced down at Kotetsu. “Why were you mad?”

Kotetsu had lifted his gaze to meet that of the Anbu, though he lowered it a moment later when he admitted. “I was angry because he said something...But I didn’t know.” Kotetsu looked up pleadingly. “I didn’t know he was just being stupid.”

“Kotetsu.” Himiko rebuked the boy.

The child shook his head. “No it’s true, he was just being stupid and as soon as I figured it out I apologized. He said things wrong and-” Kotetsu glanced towards Iruka. “He was being stupid.”

“I still don’t understand.” Iruka muttered.

“Cause your stupid, I already told you to stop.” Kotetsu growled back.

“Okay!” Himiko raised her voice a bit to catch both of their attentions. “That’s enough of calling each other stupid.”

“I never called him stupid.” Iruka interjected in a morose tone as if he was afraid of being punished for calling Kotetsu stupid.

She smiled back at him. “Alright, Kotetsu that’s enough of calling Iruka stupid.”

The boy shrugged in reply, he wasn’t going to apologize for that. Something that became all too clear to the rest of them when the boy remained silent. Sighing Himiko tried to prod the boy towards apologizing.

“It’s not nice to hit your friends.”

“I know.”

She gave the boy a look. “Yet you hit Iruka.”

“A few times.” Kotetsu provided helpfully.

The Adults sighed only to send disapproving looks to both of the boys when Iruka piped up next.

“I think I might have bit him.” Iruka glanced towards his friend, yanking his chin free from Raccoon’s grasp in the process. Kotetsu shrugged. “I don’t know, things kinda happened fast.”

Iruka nodded. “I have dust up my nose.”

Kotetsu snorted. “You have blood coming out of it so I don’t see how that’s possible.”

Iruka laughed. “Yeah well you got stuck on the ground.” He taunted.

“My legs broken!” Kotetsu retorted with a glare. “ I couldn’t get up.” The pre-genin huffed.

Iruka laughed anyways.

Himiko glanced between the two bantering boys before looking up at her husband in stunned silence, Shikaku was likewise observing the boys interactions in shock. They were talking to each other and seemingly okay with the fact that Kotetsu had given Iruka quite a beating.

“Boys.” The intoned gently. “What happened?”

They looked up at him. 

“After Hawk took you to the park, what happened?”

They glanced to each other before going oddly quiet, Kotetsu was the first to speak up about their impromptu walk home. “We realized Hawk wasn’t coming back and after a bit decided to start heading back. Iruka’s good with directions and he knew where abouts we were. So we just started walking.”

Iruka nodded. “Yep.”

Himiko smiled. “Alright and the fight?”

Iruka ducked his head, obviously ashamed. Kotetsu barely paid his friends reaction a passing glance as he informed the adults. “We got into a fight...Because of my dad.”

Himiko took a rattling breath of air. “Kotetsu why did you attack Iruka?”

The boy shook his head as he stared down at his leg. “He said he killed my dad.” The boys words were nothing but a bare whisper. Still all of them froze when it registered.

Hawk muttered a curse under his breath and took a hasty step backwards only to be leveled a glare that had him stopping in his footsteps. Shikaku turned his hardened glare from the teen down to Kotetsu where it fell away to be replaced with one of more patience.

“Iruka didn’t kill your father Kotetsu.”

“I know.” The boy muttered, daring to look up. “He was being stupid.”

Himiko sighed and in a tired voice rebuked the child once more. “Kotetsu.”

The boy shook his head. “He was, he kept saying he killed him...But he didn’t, the other ninja did.” Kotetsu’s voice grew strained as he became more frustrated from the miscommunication between himself and Iruka.

She smiled back at the frustrated boy. “That’s right.”

“Which means he was just being stupid and blaming himself even though it wasn’t his fault.” The boys voice raised even higher when he frantically told the woman. “He wont believe me!”

Himiko settled her hands on the boys quivering shoulders. “It’s okay Kotetsu.”

The boy shook his head. “B-But it’s not. He-He didn’t kill him.”

“Your right, he didn’t. Iruka is just having some-” She glanced towards the boy who still hadn’t raised his head back up. Sighing she added. “He’s just having some problems with that day. With what all happened. We should just be a little patient until he can adjust okay?”

Kotetsu stared back at her a moment, unsure what he was supposed to say to that. Finally Kotetsu gave a small nod. “But I’m still calling him stupid...When he’s acting stupid.”

Himiko chuckled. “Alright, that’s enough.” Shaking her head Himiko glanced over to Iruka and then back to Kotetsu before sighing after taking in the current state of the two boys. “Well you both are a mess.”

Iruka lifted his gaze to stare at her, a small smile on his face. “I need a bath.”

She laughed. “Yes, you both do.” Rising from the floor she ignored the bite in her knees from having stayed crouched like that for so long. Himiko smiled at both of the boy who were smiling back at her, for once they seemed okay.

“Alright let’s get you both set up in a bath. Iruka I’ll set you up in the bathroom attached to our bedroom okay?”

The boy nodded. 

“Good. Once your all set up, we’ll have a talk about all of this.” She gave a smile down to the boys. “Come on then.” She ushered the boys forward, following just behind them. Just as she made to walk through the doorway she gave her husband a look. Shikaku nodded back and with a smile Himiko left him to take care of boys. Leaving Raidou in his hands.

The teen watched the silent exchange before giving a sigh. “Do I get any last words.”

The man huffed. “I’m tempted to say no, but go for it. You can’t make this any worse.”

Raidou winced. ‘It’ll only get worse if the boys mention the bars and brothels.’ “Please don’t jinx me.”

The Anbu snorted. “Speak your peace kid, cause once she’s done setting those boys up she’s coming for you.”

“I’m sorry.” The meek tone did nothing to persuade his comrade into letting him go.

Shikaku chuckled. “Yeah that’s nice and all, but it ain’t going to cut it. Those two beat each other bloody because you got the grand idea to make them talk to each other b-”

“It worked.” The teen interjected.

Shikaku held his gaze a moment. “-Bloody.” He finished with a frown.

Raidou nodded. “Small flaw in the plan, but still they’re talking to each other and Kotetsu even admitted that he doesn’t blame Iruka for anything that happened to his father. That’s good right?”

Shikaku sighed as he reached up to rub the side of his head. “Yeah...Yeah okay you did good, though I wish the kids hadn’t beat on each other.”

Raidou shrugged. “You win some you lose some.”

As if she had heard him, Himiko’s sudden shout from deeper in the house had both ninja jumping.

“HE DID WHAT?!”

Shikaku glanced away from the door his wife had departed with the boys  to where the teen was standing. “Don’t even think of attempting to flee this house, I’m sure I’ll be just as interested to hear what has so graciously caused my wife to scream.”

“Not really.” The teen shook his head. “Kinda boring actually, you know I think I have paperwork back at.-” Raidou canted his eyes down and sighed. He wouldn’t be going anywhere, not with the shadow anchoring him in place. “I hate you.”

“You win some you lose some kid, you just lost.”

 


	95. Bath time revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Himiko finds out just where Raidou left the boys, Shikaku drags Raidou out into the forest for a heart to heart about his stupid stunt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We finally get a glimpse of what Raidou got himself into when he took the boys. Mwahahahaha He really should have thought about the consequences, but that's alright we all have to learn some things the hard way. XD
> 
> Okay with that said and done let me inform you all that postings will now be happening every week on Sunday, it was already my editing day and it just makes sense to post right after finishing it rather than delaying everything by a day. So there you have it. Sunday's mean new chapters, on that note...Ugh so much editing...So happy to be doing it, but wow is it a lot. I'm preparing for the day that Kakashi returns! In order to get there though I have to do some major edits to the chapters I've already written in between now and then. It's all worth it though and I'm sure you're all looking forward to Kakashi's return, I know I am XD.
> 
> Many thanks to all of you who write in the comments every week, it really does make my day to get to talk to you all. Please keep it up, enjoy the newest chapter of Life Lessons!

Himiko followed after the boys as they came to a stop at the main bathroom, she went in first. Pulling down two towels, and laying them on the counter nearest to the tub. From there she pulled down a small medical kit that would no doubt see some use once both boys were bathed. From there she turned on the water tap and filtered it over to warm, smiling back at the boys she motioned for Kotetsu to enter. It was hard to manage his crutches in the bathroom alongside Himiko, but the woman didn’t so much as flinch when he accidently bumped into her. Instead she gently helped him sit on the closed toilet seat lid, crouching down before him as she spoke.

“Alright, you are fortunate that it’s your leg and I know that seems stupid, but it’s a fact.” She smirked to his disbelieving face. “You can still get in the tub without making your cast get wet, just leave your leg up over the side of the tub.”

“Okay.” He gave her a brilliant smile. “I can take it from here...Thank you.”

“You’re welcome sweetie, when your done just head back into the kitchen. I’m going to go grab you some pajamas and then you’ll be all set.”

Rising she motioned for Iruka to follow her, she quickly made her way to the spare bedroom where Kotetsu had been staying since being brought to them. She was scavenging around in the dresser when she noticed that the small presence that had been just beside her a moment ago was no longer there. Twisting about she sighed, Iruka was standing in the doorway.

“Honey what are you doing?”

Iruka shrugged. “It’s his room.”

“Okay.” Himiko was at a loss as to what that could possibly mean. Instead of trying to desipher what the boy could possibly mean by that, she chose to direct him towards their present goal. “I’m almost done, why don’t you go ahead. My rooms straight down the hallway, past yours.”

He glanced out the doorway towards the end of the hall.

“It’s okay Iruka, I’ll be right there. Why don’t you grab some pajamas on your way there from your room.”

Nodding the boy scampered off, shaking her head Himiko turned back around to finish sorting through the clothing. Ultimately finding a pair of sweatpants and a shirt that she figured the boy could use as pajamas for now. Heading back into the bathroom Himiko found Kotetsu staring down at his bloodied knuckles. He looked up in surprise when she entered, Himiko ignored his shock in favor of stating.

“You were using a lot of force if your hands look like that.” It was a statement rather than a question, the seasoned kunoichi knew that emotions had come into play with the boys fight.

“I know...I was so angry when I thought-” Kotetsu’s voice got caught in his throat. “I-I thought he had, that it made all the times he’d refused to look or speak to me make sense.”

“Mmhmm, a rational explanation.”

“But it wasn’t true.” Kotetsu muttered. “He was just being stupid.”

Himiko sighed. “Honey, don’t call Iruka stupid alright?”

“Well he was.” The boy explained petulantly.

Chuckling Himiko placed the folded clothes on the counter before gently taking the boys hands into her own. “I know what you mean, but sometimes the best way to get someone to see the truth is to not throw it in their face.” She smirked. “He’ll come around Kotetsu, Iruka just needs some time to adjust to it all. He’s got survivor’s guilt right now, it’ll take some time for him to come to grips with that.”

Kotetsu sighed. “Yeah...I just hate that he doesn’t believe me.”

“You and me both honey, now why don’t you take a nice bath and get yourself cleaned up. I’m going to go take care of Iruka and by the time you two are done I can hopefully have reigned in some of this chaos.”

Kotetsu chuckled at the exasperation in the woman’s voice. “Okay.”

Nodding Himiko let the boys hands go and headed for the door, gently shutting it behind her. Taking a breath Himiko marched down the hallway to see about taking care of Iruka.

 

***********

 

Iruka was nervous about going into their bedroom, but Himiko had said that it was okay. Still it felt like an intrusion, Iruka wasn’t allowed to know who Raccoon was, what if there was some major clue and he figured it out? Then what would happen? Before Iruka’s mind could spin itself into even more tangles, the boy realized that he was already in the bedroom that was causing him such anxiety. Frowning Iruka glanced around, there wasn’t much to see. A painting was on one of the walls, a window, a door which he supposed lead to the bathroom. A closet, a dresser, pretty much your standard attire for a bedroom. Smirking the pre-genin headed forward towards the bathroom, Iruka found himself fixated on some of the decoration in the small room. Time got away from him as he fiddled with various things, it was as he began to play with some of the drawer handles that Himiko walked in and laughed. Iruka pulled back a blush on staining his cheeks for having been caught.

“Ar-Are they from-”

She shook her head. “No honey, those are fake.”

Iruka frowned, glancing down to the handles on the sink drawers that were deer antlers. “But you have deer.”

“Yes we do, but their antlers are a bit too special to be wasted for furniture.” She chuckled at the boy who continued to stare at the fake decorations and quickly made her way towards the bathtub. Twisting the knob to start the flow of water and temper it to be warm for the boy, she saw the pajamas the boy had brought with him discarded uselessly on a nearby shelf. Sighing she ignored the boys choice of placement for his own clothing in favor of finding some towels for him. Iruka was still glancing about when Himiko spoke directly to him.

“Alright, when your done just come out into the kitchen. I’m going to put together something for you boys to eat and in the meantime I’m going to go give Hawk a piece of my mind.”

Iruka chuckled under his breath upon hearing the ire in the woman's voice. “He’s in trouble.”

She gave a firm nod. “You bet he is. Leaving you boys in a park of all things, why didn’t you just wait there? We would have come for you.” She shook her head at the audacity of the teen.

“It...Well it wasn’t the park that had us walking...So much as what was around it.” Iruka shrugged.

“What do you mean?” Himiko frowned, most of the parks around Konoha were near street vendors in bright color places with plenty of trees.

Iruka looked away, his eyes catching sight of yet another decoration even as he spoke. “We got to see two shinobi brawling each other after coming out of a bar...We figured that it wouldn’t be very good if we saw whoever came out of the brothels. So we left.”

Himiko stared back at the boy. “Iruka...What did you just say?”

Twisting his head back around, looking up at the woman the boy shrugged. “Hawk left us at the park near all the bars and brothels, but it’s not like we saw any of the w-”

“HE DID WHAT?!”

Iruka blinked in shock at the woman’s shout. Himiko was standing there eyes wide and mouth agape.

“He left us in the park near the brothe-.”

A quick nod from the woman had Iruka silencing himself. “Thank you.” Himiko cleared her throat as she tried to wrap her mind around what she’d just heard. It took a moment, but Himiko managed to get a hold of herself with a shake of her head and a few deep breaths. “Iruka honey, why don’t you get in the bath and clean yourself off. Once your done come into the kitchen alright? I’ll take a look at your face and make sure there’s nothing that I can do to help.”

“Okay.” The boy muttered softly. “Are you mad?”

“Not at you sweetie.” She smirked before leaning down to kiss the boys brow. “Get in the bath honey, I’ll see you when your done.”

“Okay.” Iruka gave a small nod, his smile returning now that he was sure that it wasn’t him that she was angry at. Iruka watched her leave before walking towards the warm water, a smile formed on his face as he stared down into the clear water that looked inviting.

 

***************

 

Himiko stormed into the kitchen, only to smirk when she saw her husband’s hands. “Tried to run did he?” She asked in a venomous voice. Shikaku chuckled and gave a nod. “Oh yeah.”

“Dude come on, I didn’t try to run.”

“If you hadn’t he wouldn’t be holding you captive.” Himiko stated factually as she got up close to him. “So did it slip your mind to inform us of just where you decided to leave the boys?”

Raidou paled under his mask. “They were safe.”

“You left them! How would you know if they were safe or not?!”

Raidou had to concede to that point, but was quick to add. “I knew they wouldn’t stay there, no kid wants to stay there and it worked. They’re talking to each other right?”

Himiko’s glare didn’t lessen an inch, unlike Shikaku who had at least admitted that his idea had worked on some level.

“Iruka is going to have one hell of a black eye, his nose is luckily not broken from what I could see and Kotetsu’s knuckles are split to hell from hitting him!”

Raidou took a deep breath. “Yeah, but they’re talking.”

Himiko shook her head, twisting about she informed her husband with no remorse. “He took the boys to the geisha district.”

The glare that formed on the man’s face had Raidou taking a shuddering breath, he was dead. So very very dead.

“Let’s take a walk.” The man motioned with his head before using his shadows to force Raidou to follow after him.

“Wait...No come on, you hit things when you go into the woods. I’m not a tree, you can’t replant me after you break me.”

Himiko smirked to herself when she heard the teen begging her husband. She had no pity for the teen, not after having heard where the boys had been. Granted it was doubtful that anyone shinobi or otherwise would do anything to the boys, the chance was still there. Himiko was relieved that they had the presence of mind to start walking rather than waiting for the idiot to come and get them. A part of her wondered how far they had gotten before Raidou had found them, but she supposed it didn’t really matter in the long run. The boys had still gotten into a brawl with one another and had still been brought home in one piece, or as close to it as she had expected after discovering that Raidou had abandoned the kids. 

Shaking her head at the teen’s audacity, Himiko made herself a mental note talk to Anko about this. She was sure that the other girl could find a way to inform Genma of what Raidou had done without revealing his rank as Anbu, it was low to use his budding relationship with the other ninja, but she was okay with that. If getting the kid in trouble with his boyfriend made him think twice about doing something like this again, then she’d pay Anko to follow him day and night just to fuck with him. The longer Himiko thought about the many different ways she could make the Anbu squirm in vengeance for what he had done, the more the urge to kill the teen faded. It was natural after all, burning off the raging inferno so you could speak rationally was a skill every shinobi needed. Not that Himiko figured Shikaku was using it now, not by the look the man had given the teen. Chuckling as she started to pull some items from the fridge, Himiko wondered how long Shikaku would make the kid suffer for. She could always take her turn with the Anbu after Shikaku had drilled a lesson into the kid’s thick skull. The sad thing was that she wouldn’t be as nice as her husband, with a smirk Himiko set about making something nutriousis for the boys to eat. Thinking on it a moment she smirked and grabbed a few more items from the fridge. Yes this would do.

 

********************

The entire way that they walked, Raidou was getting swatted upside the head. The annoying bit was that it wasn’t even from the man’s hand since Shikaku was still using his shadow’s to make him move through the forest. The force smacking him upside the head was nothing more than another length of the man’s shadow. The teen winced at every strike with the man’s firm hand, but other than letting out a few small grunts didn’t reply to the abuse. He knew better than to complain at such a light punishment. It wasn’t until they were far enough from the house that Shikaku released the jutsu only to grab the teen’s arm and start dragging him out further into the woods.

“Hey co-”

“Shut up if you know what’s good for you.”

The teen sighed as he was dragged along, as they headed further into the woods Raidou began to wonder if this was because there was to be shouting or because Shikaku planned to get rid of his body. Raidou was jerked to a halt rather suddenly as he was thrown ahead of the man. Stumbling a bit Raidou rounded on the man, prepared for a fight only to come up short when Shikaku stood there with his arms crossed over his chest. Swallowing nervously, Raidou looked around.

“So this is a nice place to die...I guess.”

Shikaku snorted. “Cute, but no I’m not about to kill you and if I was I sure as hell wouldn’t be doing it in my own backyard.”

“Point.” Raidou nodded. “So what is this?”

“This is me telling you to not do something that reckless again, you forget that those boys aren’t even genin yet. If one of those drunkards had decided to go and say hi, they would have been short pressed to do jack all about it.”

Raidou ducked his head. “Yeah...I really didn’t think it would matter all that much, the boys are smart a-”

“And they are still boys.”

Raidou nodded. “Your right. I just hated seeing the look on Himiko’s face.”

“What look?” 

“She was trying so hard to get them to speak to each other and at every turn and they just refused. I know it was mostly because Iruka feels guilty, but still.” He shrugged. “Himiko kept giving them these looks, like it was breaking her heart to see this going on.”

“So you got the bright idea to try and make the kids talk to each other.”

“I suppose I should have picked a different park.”

Shikaku snorted. “No shit.” Came the dry rebuttal from the man, Raidou sighed. “But you do have one thing going for you kid.”

Raidou looked up once more. “Your not going to kill me? That’s the highlight here right?”

Chuckling Shikaku shook his head. “Technically speaking you got the desired outcome you wanted, the boys are talking to each other and Himiko’s no longer sad because of that.”

Raidou nodded. “Course she’s pissed as hell at you now, so there is that.” The man tacted on mirthlessly.

“Thanks.” The teen grumbled.

Shikaku shook his head, not feeling the least bit sorry for the teen. He stated as such. “Shot yourself in the foot with that one Raidou, but you did good. I’ll never admit as much in front of my wife, but you did good.”

Raidou chuckled. “Because you have a brain and know better than to piss her off by doing stupid shit.”

“Pretty much. Comes from experience, you’ll get there.”

Raidou snorted. “Are you talking about relationships or about being a ninja?”

“Does it matter?”

Raidou thought about it a moment before shaking his head.

“Well then, there you go.” Before Raidou could hope to offer something in return, Shikaku continued. “Let’s head back, it’s been long enough for her to think I ripped you a new one. Anything else you need to tell me about tonight you better do it now, because if it comes out later I’m throwing you under the bus hard.”

Raidou shook his head. “Nope, that’s it.”

Shikaku motioned for the teen to start heading back towards the house, for whatever reason Raidou chose to stick his foot in his mouth again. Raidou laughed as he realized that other than a few harsh words he’d gotten off for his little ‘stunt’ with the boys. “So you’re not going to do anything to me?” The small amount joy in his voice was squashed when he was unceremoniously slammed into the nearest tree with such force that a series of dead limbs and leaves came crashing down around him. Groaning as he laid there, Raidou nodded his head. “Right...I deserved that.”

“You did.” Shikaku agreed easily. “Now we aren’t going to have any more problems tonight are we? I have no problem doing that again if you run your mouth.”

Raidou shook his head.

“Good. Now march like your walking to meet your executioner.”

Gazing up to his superior, Raidou coughed as he fought to bring fresh air into his stunted chest. Rolling back to his feet as he’d been taught, the teen braced his ribs and nodded. It was as the teen began walking back the way they came that he realized something, he made it a few steps before commenting. “Does your wife know you call her that?”

“Call her what?”

“Executioner.” The smile lacing the teen’s voice was clear to both their ears.

Silence. 

Raidou smirked to himself as he continued to walk back towards the house.

“Don’t make this worse for yourself kid, you got off light so far. I can change that at any time. I shouldn’t need to remind you that having been Inoichi’s partner for so long and having served under Ibiki for years, I know quite a few things that the standard shinobi don’t. Care to try me?” Shikaku smirked when he saw the teen slouch his shoulders, his little game coming back around to bite him in the ass. Two could play that game and after having played thousands of games with his wife, Shikaku was a master. Raidou really hadn’t stood a chance.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a side note, I'm editing and reposting the earlier chapters of this fic...Ya know with proper capitalization and all that fancy smanshy shit that people complain about all the time XD. So if you get updates about the story periodically throughout the week or whatnot...It's not a new chapter. New chapters happen on SUNDAY's.


	96. An S class mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iruka frightens the group, Shikaku gets the shock of his life and Raidou manages to earn some points with Himiko. The possible fallout of Iruka's little surprise for them has all the adults heads spinning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay another week has gone by which means it's time for another chapter! For those of you who tend to re-read fic's you'll be happy to know that I'm in the process of editing and re-posting the old chapters. The content should stay the same as my goal is really just to make it easily read, but there might be a few extra things thrown in if I get carried away.
> 
> Also if you're a fan of my series Truth and the timeline that goes along with that, you should check out the new fic that I'm posting starting today. It's been a long time since I played with that particular stories timeline and this story is the result of a lengthy amazingly productive collab. So go check it out!

Iruka glanced at his reflection, he was fresh from the bath and no longer covered in dirt or blood. His bloody nose had finally stopped and the worst of the damage he incurred from Kotetsu appeared to just be a black eye and a really tender cheek. Iruka wasn’t sure if that was going to bruise on it’s own or not, but either way he was alright. Iruka figured he deserved whatever he got. Kotetsu had said he hated him and then he’s said he didn’t, it was confusing until the other boy kept talking to him as they walked. Telling Iruka that he had been stupid and that he didn’t blame him. That didn’t make sense, if there was one thing Iruka knew it was that Kotetsu was an orphan because of him. Iruka wasn’t exactly sure why no one else had caught onto that fact, they all seemed to be denying it over and over again. With a heavy sigh Iruka reached up to gently prod at his cheek, wincing as the swollen tissue gave a hearty throb at his prodding. Yep that was going to bruise, his fingers trailed over towards his scar. Scratching at it a bit before his hand fell away once more. Iruka kept thinking that he was going to look back at his reflection and see something new, but every time he glanced back to it all he saw was his reflection. He scowled into the mirror, his reflection mirroring the disgruntled look on his face. Shaking his head Iruka tore away from the image to clean up the rest of the mess he’d made in the bathroom, it was as Iruka was bending to pick up the towel he’d dropped on the floor that his eyes caught sight of it. Iruka screamed.

 

*************

 

Kotetsu was kicking his one good foot back and forth while his leg that was in the cast remained docile, Himiko was in the process of finishing up their dinner. She kept shooting him looks, though the boy wasn’t sure what that was about. He’d figured that she would be relieved when he tended to his hands on his own, its what he’d always done at home. His father hadn’t known much about first aid, other than band aids that is. The wounds he tended to get from training were way over his father's head and so Kotetsu had been forced to learn how to care for himself. 

Glancing down at his knuckles Kotetsu smiled, they were carefully banadaged in crisp white gauze. He’d done a good job on it and was quite proud of himself for managing to do it all without having to bother Himiko or Raccoon. The back door came open suddenly and both of the kitchen’s occupants turned to see Hawk coming inside followed by Raccoon who walked over to his wife right away to whisper something into her ear. Himiko gave a nod and with a final glare at the teen returned to her cooking.

“We’re having Teriyaki bowls.”

Shikaku smirked beneath his mask, that was one of his favorites. He supposed that Himiko was feeling generous seeing as he had been the one to ‘smack some sense’ into Raidou. The aforementioned teen rolled his eyes when Himiko’s back was turned, well aware of what was going on.

“Did you get in trouble?” The curious nature of a pre-genin caught all of their attention.

Hawk twisted his head towards the boy only to wince when Himiko’s voice cut through the kitchen. “Yes, yes he did.”

Kotetsu’s giggle had the Anbu scowling at the boy, marching forward Raidou gave the boys hands a look. “Not bad.”

Kotetsu glanced down when he saw what the Anbu was talking about, Kotetsu had figured that the teen was going to smack him upside the head for mocking him. Looking back up to the taller figure with a smile, Kotetsu replied. “I’ve been doing it since I started at the academy, dad sucked at this kind of thing.”

Hawk chuckled. “Well it’s a good skill to have.”

Kotetsu nodded eagerly. “I even got to help sensei one day when a boy in our class split his hand open.”

The Anbu chuckled, that would be something that a boy of Kotetsu’s age would find exciting. Shaking his head at the kids antics Raidou turned to try once more to apologize to Himiko, thus far she’d turned away from him at every turn. Yet again she looked away and he gave a small sigh, before he could attempt a verbal apology he was interrupted. A loud scream had them all jumping in fright.

“Shit!” Shikaku darted from the room, Raidou was eager to follow. Raidou stopped though when he saw Kotetsu tensed in his chair, giving himself a nod the Anbu made his way closer to the boy and crouched down.  “Hey it’s okay, Raccoon will take care of Iruka.”

“But...Is-Is this cause I hit him?”

Hawk shook his head. “No kid, this has nothing to do with your fight. It’s not your fault.”

Kotetsu gave a jerky nod as he glanced back towards the doorway. “He was happy...Earlier when we were walking. I mean after the fight.” He gave the Anbu a pinched expression as he fought to explain what he meant.

Chuckling Raidou nodded. “Of course, after the fight.” 

“He was laughing again.”

“That’s good kid, I don’t think whatever episode he’s having now had anything to do with what happened before okay? Iruka’s just working through some stuff and sometimes a person's mind plays tricks on it.”

Kotetsu frowned. “Is that why he thinks he killed my dad?”

Well that was a direct question now wasn’t it. Taking a breath, Raidou answered the boy in as calm a manner as he could. “Yeah, that’s why.”

“Oh...So I should probably stop calling him stupid then huh?”

The Anbu chuckled. “Might help a little.”

Himiko looked on with a smile as Raidou was able to calm Kotetsu’s fears, her previous anger was tempered a bit as she watched the teen manage to explain the sensitive subject to Kotetsu. Even better when Raidou somehow managed to convince the boy to stop calling Iruka stupid. Himiko shook her head when she realized that Raidou had managed to impress her once more, sometimes she really hated how adorable the teen was. With a resigned sigh she drained the broccoli, her mind began to wander towards what had made Iruka scream. What state was her husband going to find the boy in?

 

*****************

 

Shikaku raced down the hallway and into the bedroom, rounding on the bathroom only to grimace when Iruka crashed into him and fell to the floor before he could prevent it. Crouching down as the boy rubbed at his head, Shikaku asked in a calm voice. “What’s going on?”

Iruka looked up wide eyed at him before twisting about and pointing at the bathroom. Glancing towards the door just behind Iruka and then back to the boy Shikaku sighed. “Iruka what happened? Did you see blood again?” Shikaku really hoped the boy wouldn’t admit to that again, it had been terrifying to think of what else the boys mind might conjure up. 

Iruka shook his head. “No.” He glanced back over his shoulder. “B-But can you kill it?”

“It?” The Anbu glanced over the boys shoulder, his fingers itching to find a kunai in his weapons pouch before his rational mind told him there was no way anyone could have gotten into the bathroom with the boy. Tempering his voice the man whispered. “Iruka what’s in there?”

Iruka startled him by grabbing his hand, earning his attention as he was pulled on. “I trapped it, b-But I can’t kill it.” The boy made a squeamish face at the mere thought.

“Okay.” Shikaku was now thoroughly confused. “Okay, just show me alright?”

Iruka nodded his head, climbing to his feet he gently pulled the larger man along by his hand. Shikaku was scowling the whole way, figuring that whatever delusion the boy was having was going to see him having to explain to the kid that whatever Iruka was seeing wasn’t real again. As soon as they stepped into the bathroom Shikaku took notice of two things. One, there was a spider in his bathroom. As far as spiders went it wasn’t overly large and yet still not on the small side of things, Shikaku would have considered it a regular spider if asked about it. Two, said spider was trapped. Just as Iruka had stated the arachnid wasn’t going anywhere, but again it wasn’t as simple as that. Overtaking the smaller boys form Shikaku crouched down to analyze what the boy had done, glancing over to Iruka when the boy came to stand at his side, still tucked back as to be far away from the creature.

“Iruka did you do this?” Shikaku knew it was stupid question to ask, but he had to be sure.

The boy nodded his head. “Please get rid of it.” His voice was sharp in his distress.

Smirking beneath his mask, the Anbu replied. “I would love nothing more than to do that for you kid, but I can’t exactly reach the spider if we don’t let the seal go. Where’d you put the seal?”

Iruka blinked at him before looking down at the spider and the trap it was encased in. Spindly lines of black circled the dome that covered the spider, the intricate symbols that entwined with the bottom of the orb held Iruka’s attention. Thinking better of it, Iruka shook his head. He wasn’t about to let the spider go.

Chuckling Shikaku had to state. “I don’t think Himiko’s going to enjoy tripping over a trapped spider in the morning kid, those things are kinda hard.” To prove a point he flicked the dome only to shake his finger at the sting the movement had caused him. The spider inside the dome skittered around, causing Iruka to give a startled yelp and hide behind the Anbu. Laughing Shikaku twisted about and grabbed Iruka before he could think to flee the bathroom.

“Alright alright, calm down. It can’t get to you, it’s trapped. Now if you release the seal I’ll take care of it.”

Iruka shook his head against the man’s shoulder as he was wrapped in the man’s arm. “No.”

“Iruka.”

“I don’t want to touch it.”

Shikaku sighed. “You don’t have to touch the spider kid, just the seal tag. Where’d you get one by the way?”

Iruka ignored the man’s questions as he peered around the man’s arm to the spider which was trapped. When Iruka heard Raccoon ask the same questions once more the boy pointed. Shikaku glanced back to the entrapped spider only to catch sight of what Iruka was really pointing at, spindly black ink that was circling the dome around the floor. It looked like someone had drawn an elaborate design all the way around the spiders little dome, only going an inch away from the dome as it twisted about itself in a circular fashion. Shikaku was surprised he hadn’t noticed that little flaw in the otherwise normal seal work. Unsure exactly what he was seeing, Shikaku had to guess that this design was somehow tied into the type of seal Iruka had managed to get ahold of.

“Come on Iruka, you can do it.” Shikaku nudged the boy. “How about this.” Shikaku couldn’t believe he was offering this, but hell whatever worked. “You get rid of the seal and I’ll trap it with shadows. It won’t go anywhere and you can wait out in the bedroom while I get rid of it.”

Iruka stared back at him warily as if thinking long and hard about the shadow user’s offer. A moment later Iruka was nodded. “Okay.”

Chuckling at the boys new found approval to their ‘destroy the spider’ plan, the shadow user motioned Iruka to step forward and remove the tag wherever the boy had hidden it. Shikaku wasn’t prepared for when the boy crouched down and upon giving him another look to make sure he was ready to capture said spider, Iruka reached out and with a single finger destroyed the perfect seal. The black writing which had circled the dome encasing the spider unraveled before his very eyes, glowing brightly before shattering away just like the dome it had enforced. Iruka tumbled backwards at once only to sigh in relief when he saw that Raccoon had indeed captured the tiny creature. Shikaku had to force himself not to gape at what the boy had just done, instead focusing on capturing the fleeing arachnid per his deal with the boy.

“Alright go outside.”Shikaku stumbled over the words as he fought to contain the spider all while perplexed as to what he’d just witnessed.

Iruka gave a hasty nod as he ran out of the bathroom, leaving Shikaku to tend to the arachnids destruction. Staring down at the spider Shikaku gave a sigh. “I’m an Anbu and I’m being sent to dispatch of a spider as I would a missing nin.” Shaking his head Shikaku released the jutsu and quickly and effortlessly ended the little arachnid’s life. Assured that the criteria of his mission was complete, the Anbu rose from the floor and made his way out into the bedroom. Iruka was standing there nervously.

“All done kid.”

“It’s gone?”

“Yeah it’s gone.” The mirth in his voice had Iruka looking at him skeptically, but the boy didn’t question him beyond that.  “Come on, let’s go make sure the others know you didn’t hurt yourself.”

“Huh?”

Chuckling as he directed the boy forward, Shikaku informed the confused child. “You kinda screamed Iruka. They’re bound to be worried about you.”

“Oh...I didn’t realize.”

“I noticed.”

They made it a few steps down the hallway before Shikaku’s curiosity had him asking. “Iruka, how did you do that seal?”

The boy canted his head back to stare up at him a smile on his face. “I just did.”

“You just did...That’s not an explanation.” The Anbu remarked idly.

The boy frowned before stopping in the middle of the hallway, twisting to face him. “How do you do the shadow stuff?”

“Jutsu.”

Iruka gave a smile and a nod. Sighing the Anbu shook his head. “Kid that wasn’t some jutsu, seals are made with paper or-”

Iruka frowned and shook his head quickly interjecting. “No. Jutsu.”

Scowling down at the boy Shikaku tilted his head, folding his arms over his chest as he challenged the boy. “Alright if that’s the case then if I put something on the kitchen table you could seal it again, just like the spider right?”

Iruka gave a nod a smile once more forming on his face. “Sure...B-But no spiders right?” Iruka asked warily.

Chuckling Shikaku nodded, allowing his arms to fall once more to his sides as he nudged the boy forward. “I promise no spiders.”

When they entered the kitchen, Shikaku took it upon himself to quell the others fears. “There was a spider.”

Hawk snorted. “Really?”

Iruka scowled back at the teenage Anbu. “It was big.” He pouted.

A glare from Himiko had Raidou backing off. “Right...Right big spider. So you get it?” He looked towards Shikaku. 

The man nodded. “Oh I got it, but not without a little help from Iruka.”

The boy blushed as he hopped into a chair at the table, no one commented that instead of being on the opposite side of the table from Kotetsu. Iruka had chosen to sit next to his friend.

“Okay and how did the shrimp help you?”

“HEY!” Iruka twisted about in his seat to glare back at the teen who was chuckling at his reaction.

“That shrimp sealed the spider to the floor.”

The room went quiet. Himiko and Raidou glancing first towards Iruka and then back at Shikaku. Iruka was too busy telling his friend on how big the spider had been to notice that he was the topic at hand for the adults.

“Like seal seal? Where’d he get a-”

Shikaku gave a nod. “I couldn’t touch the damn thing until he released it.”

The adults ignored the soft uttering by the boys ‘Language.’ Instead choosing to continue with their present conversation.

Himiko glanced away from the boy to stare at her husband. “Where was the tag?”

Shikaku shook his head. “No. This was different, there was no tag. Iruka knew exactly how to destroy the seal that he said was created via jutsu.”

“But how? I mean how would he know that? Seal work isn’t something that kids know let alone something like a seal jutsu, which doesn’t exist I might add.”

Himiko made a small noise. “His parents were alive here in the village up until the nine tails attack, one of them had to have shown him. Though I can’t fathom them teaching him something like that so young.”

“ Seals? Nobody teaches something advanced like that to a kid and how would you do a jutsu for seal barriers?” Raidou mentioned quickly.

“I know, but what other explanation is there? His parents must have showed him the technique if it really is a jutsu...Whatever it was, Iruka trapped that spider and dispersed it like a seal...Minus the paper.”

Himiko and Raidou looked at the man in stunned silence. 

“There aren’t any jutsu’s that would-”

“I know, but the kids willing to show me. I said I’d give him something to trap and he’d do this ‘jutsu’ of his so we could see exactly what it was.”

The other two adults nodded, neither wanting to miss the chance to see this jutsu in effect. Raidou glanced back towards the table to the two boys were talking happily among each other. “What happens if he’s not pulling your leg?”

“Hell if I know.”

  
  



	97. Lingering questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iruka shows off his talent to the other adults and does his best to explain what it is, none of them know what to think about this new development.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're almost to 100 chapters! Keep in mind that Kakashi comes back in chapter 101 (Unless I add an additional chapter in between LOL), so we're getting close to seeing our favorite Anbu's return. 
> 
> Also I posted a new one-shot in the Life Lessons timeline, so make sure to go check that out!
> 
> Many thanks to those who leave comments, it means a lot to me to hear back from you.

“And I swear it could have eaten my sock.” 

Kotetsu laughed at Iruka’s over dramatization of the horrible spider that had been lurking in the bathroom, by now Kotetsu knew of all of his friends quirks. Izumo didn’t like bugs, which coincidently did include spiders. Where as Iruka just didn’t like things of the arachnid family, things like spiders and scorpions bothered him immensely. It was still funny to hear Iruka spin this tale of how large the spider was, Kotetsu doubted there was even a spiders summons that would get that large. He would have to remember to ask sensei when they returned to school tomorrow.

“Boys.” Himiko called.

They twisted to stare back at the woman who smiled back at them. She brought with her two teriyaki bowls that were steaming. “Before you dig in, my husband would like you to show us your...Spider sealing trick.” 

Iruka smiled and canted his head about to catch sight of the Anbu. “What do you want me to trap?”

“Oh your going to trap something?” Kotetsu smiled broadly.

Himiko frowned. “You’ve seen this before?”

Kotetsu nodded. “Sure, Iruka’s done it at school a few times.”

They all turned their eyes onto the boy in question, Iruka tilted his head at them. “What?”

“You’ve shown this off at school before? Has your sensei seen this?”

Iruka shook his head. “Not to sensei, just my friends.”

“But you can do it whenever you want to? You don’t need a tag or any other supplies?” Himiko was cautious to believe what her husband had told them.

“I can do it whenever I want and I don’t need anything to do it. It’s a jutsu.” Iruka told them.

“Kid, there is no way that’s a jutsu. You’re using a seal barrier.” Hawk proclaimed seriously.

Iruka scowled back at the masked figure. “I can too.”

“Well yeah, you could with ninja wire and-”

Iruka shook his head. “I can do it this way too. I got Mizuki, I trapped his weapon’s pouch to his seat.”

“He did, but Mizuki made him promise not to do it again.”

Before any of the adults could comment on that, Iruka was interjecting into his friends conversation.

Iruka sighed. “He didn’t think it was fair.”

Kotetsu shrugged. “Izumo didn’t have a problem with it.”

Iruka laughed. “He was too busy trying to figure out if he could escape to be bothered by it.”

A clearing of a throat had them looking back towards Raccoon as the man brought forth an antler from one of his deer. The Anbu placed it on the table before giving a nod to Iruka. “Seal that.”

Iruka shrugged his shoulders, pushing back from his chair to stand so he had more height on the item. They watched on as the small boy brought his hands together and with a flurry of a few seals before he slammed his hands down on the table near the antler. A bright blue light circled the antler and as soon as it became a solid circle it solidified into the same black seal that Shikaku had seen in the bathroom. The markings of the seal forming as the glow faded, a dome sealing the antler in place on the table. Iruka smiled before looking up at Raccoon. 

“See I told you.”

Hawk gave a bark of laughter. “Damn...Uh yeah you sure showed us.” Leaning forward he poked at the barrier only to have his finger prevented from entering the small bubble.

“Iruka sweetie.” Himiko swallowed. “How long have you been able to do this?”

Iruka smiled at her. “My dad taught me.”

Shikaku cursed when Himiko sent him a glare. Iruka frowned when he caught onto the look the woman was giving her husband.

“Should I not do this?”

Both adults jerked their heads back before Shikaku sputtered. “No, no of course not. She was just-Well she likes to be proven right.” He chuckled and blatantly ignored his wifes scowl. “She thought your parents might have taught you this.”

Iruka gave a smile. “My dad did.” He turned his attention back towards the seal when he caught more movement. Iruka giggled when he saw Hawk prodding at it with a kunai. “What are you doing?”

“Checking for weakness.” Raidou tapped on the barrier a few times with the blade before humming. He moved the blade towards the table top as if he wanted to try and get under the bubble only to wince when Himiko growled.

“If you damage my table Hawk.”

He pulled his kunai back swiftly. “Right.” The Anbu shot Iruka a look. “Have to do that test outside.” 

Iruka smiled and gave a nod. “Okay.”

“Alright, you can let it go now kid.” Raccoon muttered and watched on as the kid did just that. Placing a single finger onto the seal before releasing it. The bubble collapsed into itself leaving just the antler on the table. The previous black scrawl of the seal disappearing from the table top.

“Well then...Who’s hungry?” Himiko walked away to get the Anbu their own bowls. Practically shoving them at the men before ushering them out the door. The boy laughed as they dug into their own food. Himiko all but collapsed into her chair.

“Himiko.”

“Yes Iruka.”

“Why did you guys...Look at me that way?” The boys tone was puzzled, but also held  a glimmer of uncertainty to it. As if he was afraid what she would say.

She smiled gently to the boy who was looking up at her through his fringe. “We were shocked, the ability you just showed us Iruka isn’t something we thought possible. We wouldn’t expect a pre-genin to know something like that even if we had known it existed. Sealing arts are advanced and difficult to manage even for an adult. We looked at your strangely because we simply hadn’t seen something of that magnitude before, it’s new to us.”

“Why’s that?” Kotetsu interjected. “There’s tons of jutsu’s why’s it so hard to believe that there’s something like Iruka’s jutsu?”

“Well yes, but there’s a difference between seals and jutsu’s, normally to seal something people use tags. Slips of paper that have the seal marking on it, but with what Iruka did the seal appeared by itself. No paper or ink was required for him to encapsulate the antler in a barrier seal. A seal that Hawk couldn’t rupture.”

Iruka smiled back at her, not in the least bit bothered by what all she’d said, though Himiko wasn’t sure exactly why that was. Iruka was digging into his food now that the conversation had lulled, Kotetsu was likewise eating with gusto. She supposed she could attribute that to the fact that the boys had endured a long hike before being brought back by Hawk.

“Aren’t you hungry?” Startled by the curious voice, Himiko smiled at Iruka and nodded. Picking up her fork she took a bite and that seemed to calm the boys nerves enough for him to return to his own meal. Her mind couldn’t let go of what she’d just seen, who knew about Iruka’s ability to do seals like that?

 

******************

 

At first there was no conversation between them, no words uttered as they ate slowly and methodically. The food was good, but their minds were elsewhere instead of the aromatic delight that which sat in their bowls. They ate on auto pilot until at long last one of them spoke.

“So we agree that what we just saw was...Impossible right?”

Shikaku snorted. “It’s not impossible Raidou. Plenty of kids his age learn techniques that are unique to their clan.”

“Is that what that was?”

“It wasn’t a Kekkai Genkai, I know that much. He had to do seals to get the barrier to work. He had to focus willingly to get his chakra to create that barrier, that rules out Kekkai Genkai.”

“So...”

Sighing Shikaku shook his head. “I don’t know, my first intuition is that it’s a clan technique. Taught to each generation and kept under the radar to anyone who would try to learn it.”

Raidou nodded. “Makes sense, I mean hell your clan is the same way. Should we ask the kid about it?”

“He might not know anything about it, depends on what his parents told him. We can try though.”

“Can we at least agree that somewhere down the line this might come in handy.”

Shikaku gave him a strange look which prompted the teen to smirk.

“If the kid can learn to expand that jutsu of his...Well the hokage cant remove the kid by force if he can’t reach him.”

 

*************

 

The boys were finished and Himiko had tended to the dishes, bar the ones still on the roof no doubt. Himiko glowered up at the place she knew her husband and Raidou to be reclining at.

“So we return to school tomorrow right?”

Himiko’s frown fell as she twisted about to see the boys staring back at her, waiting for an answer.

“That’s up to you two, no one’s going to say anything if you need some more time.”

Iruka shook his head. “I don’t want to fall behind again.” He gave a wary glance towards Kotetsu only to sigh in relief when his friend nodded.

“Yeah we’ve already missed a couple days, we should go back to school.”

Himiko smiled brightly to them. “That was a very mature thing for you two to decide. I’m proud of you.”

The boys blushed causing her to chuckle. “Now how about we go into the living room and try to catch you boys up on your schoolwork.”

They glanced to each other before Iruka muttered. “But we don’t know what we’ve missed.”

Himiko smirked. “Honey my husband in Anbu, do you honestly think I couldn’t get your homework assignments?”

The boys smirked as she walked out of the kitchen, leaving them to follow after her.

“She’s really cool.” Kotetsu said as he slid from his chair only to smile when Iruka handed him his crutches.

“I know...I’m kinda glad that I’m not the only one who gets to know that now.” Iruka headed towards the living room without noticing the shocked look on his friends face.

Kotetsu smirked when he realized that Iruka was glad to have him around, to share this secret with him. Hobbling along Kotetsu caught up with the other boy and the pair took up seats next to each other on the couch. The boys shared twin looks of dread when Himiko put a packet in front of each them.

“Well there you go.” She smiled.

Glancing to one another Kotetsu whispered. “Could you seal those?”

Iruka gave a nod. “If you know a fire jutsu I could encase the flame in there too.”

They shared a smile.

“Boys.” Himiko’s tone rang of disapproval. 

Sighing they each picked up their packet and flipped to the first page. Giving a nod Himiko retired to her own chair a smirk on her face as she watched the boys get caught up in their school work. Himiko listened as the boys went back and forth, talking about this or that. Arguing on the best way to set traps or get the trajectory of their weapons for the problem they’d been asked.

This domesticity wasn’t something that she had ever thought she would want, she’d rallied against it after her injury. Fought tooth and nail to try and return to active duty only to be told no and yet here she was with two boys in her house and more content than she thought she’d ever been.

Her gaze settled on the boys who were in the midst of a ‘demonstration’ on how to make a kunai hit an object, what it was for she didn’t know. It didn’t matter, just being able to watch the two interact with each other made her happy. She was unable to contemplate what her life would be like, what Shikaku’s life would be like once the boys moved on. Once Kotetsu found a permanent home and once Iruka’s situation was dealt with, because she had no doubt that it would in fact be dealt with. 

She smirked to herself before letting the smile fall away so as to not implicate herself when her husband and Raidou came back. They’d been outside a while, but that could most likely be attributed to the startling sight Iruka had put on at the dining room table. She wondered if Kakashi was aware of what all the boy could do, though by the way they both spoke of it she didn’t figure Kakashi had understood their words any better than they had. 

Iruka saying he could trap people wasn’t going to be attributed to the boys ability to perform barrier seals, no one could fault anyone for assuming that the boy meant a physical trap. She couldn’t wait to inform Kakashi of what the little brat was really capable of, that would show Kakashi to let his guard down. She’d have to see how big of a barrier the kid could make, it might be worth it to pay the kid to trap the teen.

They all looked up when the two absent figures came waltzing in, both men paused when they saw the boys working at a packet of papers each.

“They’re going back to school tomorrow.” The tone of her voice told the Anbu that she hadn’t made the decision.

“Good. Got any questions on your homework?” Shikaku fell into his chair only to chuckle along side Raidou when both boys raised their hands.

“Okay. One at a time.” He paused to think before glancing towards Raidou. “Be useful, tutor Kotetsu. I’ll take care of Iruka.”

The teen nodded, coming to kneel beside the kid and look over his work while Shikaku rose from his chair to come sit beside Iruka on the edge of the couch.

“Alright, so what’s the question?”

Himiko smiled as she watched two deadly Anbu conform around two pre-genin to work on the boys homework. No one would believe her is she tried to explain the sight before her, well maybe the hokage. She’d have to pay the man a visit herself, she wasn’t about to let her husband have all the fun. Retired she might be, but she would always be a shinobi and as a shinobi she was going to defend what was important to her.

 


	98. Back to school

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iruka and Kotetsu return to school. Shikaku has an important talk with the hokage and Raidou spies on the kids at school. Iruka gets a visitor at the house who he isn't so pleased to see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're getting closer and closer to Kakashi's return!!! Just a few weeks left. Because of this as well as reaching 100 Chapters!!! I will be doing another Milestone fic. Which you all get to vote for! I'm setting up the quiz now, but the website I use seems to be having issues. So if it doesn't work, follow the instructions below XD.
> 
> Here is the link to the voting site. The voting will be open from Today 10-14 until 10-18
> 
> https://linkto.run/p/WZCYXR7K
> 
>  
> 
> IF it doesn't work then just leave your answer here (Please do not vote on both if the site does work. I want this to be an honest reply from all my readers. Thanks)
> 
> The choices for the milestone fic are:
> 
> Kakashi/Iruka New one-shot not in any timeline.  
> Raidou/Genma New one-shot not in any timeline.  
> Kakashi/Iruka Life Lessons  
> Kakashi/Iruka A pair they make  
> Raidou/Genma A pair they make. 
> 
> Many thanks to all of you who return week after week to read this thing. Thanks to those leaving Kudos and comments. I love hearing from you guys!

Iruka and Kotetsu were all set for their first day back at school, needless to say they were both nervous. Hawk had come by early in the morning to help see them off, he even asked if they wanted him to just transport them directly to the school. They refused, stating that they wanted to walk to the school like normal kids, which really meant that Shikaku was going to transport them to the marketplace and let them walk the couple blocks to the academy. Himiko had already packed bento boxes for them, wishing them luck before sending them on their way with her husband. Once they were gone did she sigh.

“They grow up so fast.”

She laughed at Hawk’s retort. “Ha ha. You know it hasn’t been that long since you were in their shoes.”

“Gah, please. I’m a seasoned Anbu.”

“Mmhmm.” Her tone spoke loud and clear of what she thought of that.

Shaking his head Raidou took his mask off now that the house was clear of kids. “So got any outlandish plans now that you don’t have any kids yipping at your heels?”

She snorted. “I think you have me confused with Tsume, those boys aren’t puppies.”

He shrugged as he leaned against a wall. “They’re wild, fight among each other, cause a racket no matter what you tell them to do and no matter how much you want to just kick them out of the house they just give you those big eyes of theirs and then you're screwed.”

Himiko smiled at the teen. “Sweetie I say this with love.”

“Leave and don’t come back?”

Smirking she replied. “Why don’t you do what my husband is too proud to.”

“Oh?”

“Go and watch the school.”

Raidou snorted. “Seriously? You want me to watch them in class?”

She gave him a look. “Don’t you dare tell me you aren’t just as nervous about those boys going back to school now that words gotten out.” She pointed a finger at him.

“So what classroom are they in?”

Himiko smirked.

 

************

 

Shikaku dropped the kids off in an alleyway and wished them good luck, waiting until they were just out of sight before leaving them to it. He was hoping that their first day back would go well, but given the strange circumstances there was no real way to account for how the other students or staff at the academy might react. Rather than dwelling on it, Shikaku made his way to the hokage’s office now that he had a free moment. Shikaku bowed respectfully to the man who was staring coolly back at him.

“Inoichi has informed me of what you said.”

“Hokage-sama.”

“I have to say that I am...Saddened to a degree that you would go against my orders.”

Shikaku straightened himself out even though the man hadn’t given him leave to do so. “I have my reasons hokage-sama.”

“I’m well aware of them.” The third intoned as he reached for something. He held up a piece of paper. “Earth country is aware of what’s happened.”

Shikaku’s heart sped up, his breathing turning shallow.

“They are demanding the men be released and Iruka returned to them.”

“But hokage we-”

The man held up a hand silencing Shikaku, the shadow user looked away his face twisted in a grimace.

“I have already replied, stating that our village will brook no argument about the men being returned to them to be dealt out justice.”

“And Iruka?” Shikaku asked in dread.

“I have asked them to consider the damage it would cause the boy to be stripped from the only place he’s truly known as home.”

Shikaku sighed. “They wont give a crap about that.”

“No I don’t believe they will, but it is far better to show that we aren’t outright refusing them in the request to have the boy returned. We are erring on the side of caution due to an attachment to the boy.”

Shikaku gave a small nod. “And the reply?”

The hokage shook his head. “The message was sent yesterday, it will be a few days before I hear back. I understand you have reservations about Iruka’s situation, but there is only so much to be done.”

Shikaku shook his head. “The boy belongs here Hokage.”

“I am not disputing that fact, but I am not the one that needs to be convinced. I cannot in good conscience start a war over one boy.”

“And should war come later?” Shikaku knew the hokage would understand what he meant, the hokage didn’t disappoint.

“If that is how things must be, then we shall deal with it when the time comes.”

“Do you believe that Kakashi will allo-”

“It is not up to him.” The hokage’s voice had a shaper edge to it before the man sighed. Shaking his head the third muttered tiredly. “I understand that all of you have grown attached to the boy, I myself am rather fond of the Iruka. Such feelings cannot impact my decision, nor should they impact Kakashi’s as he is an active member of Anbu.”

Shikaku gave a tight nod. “And should he or I disobey?”

“Are you planning to?” The hokage countered evenly.

Shikaku shook his head. “I plan to do what I can to keep that boy here, barring that, I wouldn’t be surprised should Kakashi do whatever means necessary to keep the boy safe.”

“Kakashi has been a shinobi long enough to know when one must cede to defeat.”

Shikaku snorted. “When has Kakashi ever taken something lying down?”

The hokage hummed as if he was actually thinking the topic over, Shikaku waited patiently to see what the man would have to say about it.

“As his hokage I cannot allow such an act to be carried out. Should he make a move against my orders in order to secure Iruka’s stay here, I will be forced to act.” The threat in the man’s words were clear, as their hokage the third wouldn’t tolerate discention. The stifling atmosphere was enfolding them in a silence that felt weighted against their very breaths. The third was the first to attempt to lift it.

“We still have time yet, Earth may yet decide the boy not worth the effort to try and retrieve him. The Daimyo might even decide for himself that retrieving his grandson to be a waste of time since Iruka hasn’t been raised to his expectations...Though given his previous sentiments I doubt it.” A grand sigh left the hokage. “ In the meantime I would like to know how things have been at your house. You now have two boys under your roof for the first time, both having undergone their own trauma.”

Shikaku snorted. “They’re doing well, decided to return to school today.”

“Ah that is good.” 

“Yeah, they were pretty excited about it. Refused to be brought to the school, they had to be like everyone else and walk. Never mind that Kotetsu is still on crutches.”

Hiruzen had a good chuckle at the boys expense. Seeing the hokage in a seemingly better mood now that they weren’t talking about the prospects of war, Shikaku got the courage to ask.

“Hokage-sama I was wondering if you knew more about Iruka’s family.”

“More?”

“Yeah, the kid did something odd yesterday and he said his father had taught him the jutsu.”

“A jutsu?” The man reached up to rub at his beard. “Hmm I am unsure, I wasn’t well acquainted with the boys parents after their sanctuary was granted. I suppose there could be a jutsu that has been passed down his family line.”

“That was my thought.” Shikaku admitted with a frown. “He can create seals. Barrier seals.”

“All with a jutsu?” The man asked intrigued.

“Yeah, he did it last night on a spider.”

The hokage laughed. “A spider?”

“He’s afraid of them I guess.” Shikaku shrugged. “But then Iruka duplicated it for us by sealing an antler on the table. Raidou tried to break the seal, but couldn’t. Whatever technique it is, it’s strong.”

“Hmm, well I’m afraid I can’t be of much assistance in that regard. I don’t know of any technique passed along their family line. Iruka’s parents wanted sanctuary, they wanted to fit into the village as if they’d never lived anywhere else. To my knowledge they never spoke of their previous villages.”

Shikaku gave a nod. “I’ll ask the kid more about it this afternoon then.”

Hiruzen smiled at the Anbu, knowing that Shikaku was doing all he could to solve the riddle put before him. “Inoichi plans to pay you and Iruka a visit this afternoon, once the boys are out of school.”

“Iruka will love that.” The man’s voice was dry.

Hiruzen raised a brow at the man’s retort. “Does he not like Inoichi?” The hokage’s expression turned into a frown the more he thought about the implications of that.

“I don’t think it has to do with like Hokage, Irukas is afraid to some extent because he doesn’t know what’s going on. Iruka’s not reliving the experience, all he feels is the jutsu take hold and be released. Inoichi told me once that it’s like phantom pains, only it doesn’t really hurt. It’s just there.”

The hokage smiled back at him. “Well Iruka is in good hands either way.”

“Yeah we’ll get the kid through it.”

Hiruzen smiled at the shadow user. “ I thought I should mention one last thing.”

Shikaku gave a nod. “Of course.”

“A messenger bird arrived early this morning, Kakashi is expecting to be home soon.”

Shikaku muttered something under his breath that had the hokage chuckling. “I trust that you are prepared to fill him in? Or would you li-”

“With all do respect hokage.” Shikaku abruptly interrupted the man. “ I don’t think I’d trust him not to threaten you until he’s seen for himself that Iruka’s in one piece. It would probably be best if I started the conversation with him in private before he comes to seek you out.”

“Very well.” The man nodded. “So long as you can make him understand our situation.”

“I can make him understand sir, but I can’t make him accept it.”

The hokage gave him a saddened look. “Yes, I’m afraid we must all try and find a way to do that.”

 

***************

 

Watching the kids while they were at school was pretty boring just like Raidou had expected it to be and unlike Kakashi he didn’t have a book to read. So Raidou settled with trying to figure out the best combinations for the future teams the kids would be broken into. Even going so far as to calculate each kids chance of graduating by what he’d seen of their practical work. 

Raidou smirked when he saw the next kid manage a henge, even if it was a bit off. Still progress compared to a blonde girl who didn’t even manage to change her eye color. Definitely going to fail, Raidou mentally added her to the lost cause list before moving on. 

Raidou caught sight of Mizuki and although it was mean, prayed the kid would suck at today’s lesson. Raidou had heard all about the kid from both Kakashi and Shikaku, if the kid hadn’t impressed them there was a distinct likelihood that Raidou wouldn’t like the brat either. 

Unfortunately Mizuki didn’t fail, which was really annoying for some reason.

Izumo ended up going after a boy who had managed a perfect Henge, he was obviously one of the few kids at the top of the class. Izumo managed part of the henge before losing it completely. Sighing at the sight the boy made, Raidou wondered if they couldn’t possibly have the kid over. Raidou knew how much Kotetsu and Iruka liked the kid, it wouldn’t be all that hard to include him in the private lessons. Raidou would have to ask Shikaku about it later, Raidou leaned forward when he saw Iruka go to the front of the class. 

Raidou could tell even from a distance that the kid was nervous, yet Iruka managed to pull off the henge. Smirking Raidou gave the boy a nod of approval despite Iruka not being able to see it. It appeared as if Kotetsu was allowed out of the lesson seeing as their sensei didn’t want the boy possibly losing his balance in his own attempt, Raidou could see for himself the look of defeat on the boys face when he was prevented from trying.

Raidou continued to watch the rest of the lesson, managing to catch Izumo throwing a few paper shuriken around the room with the others. Shaking his head when he saw Iruka catch one, Raidou would have to talk to the boys about paying attention in class. When the bell rang for the kids to go into a different lesson, Raidou decided to take an early lunch break. If Raidou was lucky he could catch Genma, that brought a smile to his face.

 

*************

 

Himiko smiled when the boys came in through the back door, her husband just behind them.

“How was your first day back?”

The boy seemed alright just by appearances, but she wanted to make sure. Iruka gave her a smile as he ran towards the table. Frowning at the eager boy she turned her attention back to Kotetsu, his smile wasn’t as broad though it was still there.

“Sweetie?”

“I couldn’t do the practical today.” Kotetsu muttered.

“Cause his legs broken.” Iruka called back from the table.

Himiko gave the boy an encouraging smile. “It won't be long before it’s healed. Then you can return to doing practical work.”

Kotetsu gave a nod as he ambled his way towards the table, she watched him go before giving her husband a concerned look. Shikaku shook his head before whispering.  “You sent Hawk to watch them?”

She smirked. “I sent Hawk out of my house before I hurt him.”

Shikaku chuckled. “Fair enough.” He gave a cautious look towards the boys before announcing to her. “Hokage got word this morning, a certain someone is nearly home.”

Himiko’s eyes widened. “Oh.”

Shikaku hummed to himself. “ Hokage is leaving it up to me to explain things.”

She snorted. “Who’s idea was that?”

“Mine. I figured it wouldn’t be good to have him assaulting the hokage.”

Himiko chuckled alongside him. “Probably not.”

Laughter had them looking over towards the table, Iruka and Kotetsu were flinging paper shuriken at each other. Kotetsu trying to hit a moving target as Iruka ran around the table.

“Well I suppose that’s one way to practice weapons in the house.”

Himiko snorted. “So long as it’s only paper ones.”

Shikaku gave a nod. “Well so long as Hawk doesn’t encourage them we should be fine.”

“He encourages them and he wont be.” She remarked as she tore away from him to settle the boys. Knowing that they would have homework. They groaned but dutifully pulled out their homework when she promised to make something special for desert if they finished before it was dinner time. As she headed back towards the kitchen sink to peel potatoes Himiko smirked upon having her husband lean closer to whisper.

“Bribery?”

“Whatever works.” She shot back. “I don’t see you complaining.” 

“Never would.”

 

************

 

It wasn’t until later in the afternoon that there was a knock on the back door, Himiko answered it with a smile. “Hello Ino.”

The blonde gave a cursory nod to the woman. “Himiko. I take it the boys are back from school.”

“Of course, they’re currently at their battle stations.”

The blonde arched an eyebrow at her as she chuckled. “The boys are flinging paper weapons at each other.”

“Ah, I see. Is Iruka aware of my visit today?”

Himiko shook her head. “Iruka was anxious the last time you came, we didn’t want to upset him since he was having such a good day.”

Inoichi smirked at the woman. “Yes well I’m afraid those efforts will be for naught once he sees me.”

“Well you are pretty scary.” Shikaku remarked as he came into the room.

Inoichi glared at his teammate. “You are not amusing.”

Shikaku shrugged his shoulders, not the least bit put out by his teammates irritation. “Come on, let's get the kid and you can peel another layer of that onion he calls a brain.” 

Himiko made a disapproving sound at her husbands words, but was prevented from saying anything about it because the man asked. “You can look after Kotetsu while we’re busy?”

She huffed. “Of course I can.”

Shikaku gave a nod before leading Inoichi into the living room, cautiously telling his teammate. “Prepare for war.”

Inoichi snorted at the man’s sense of humor, only to sigh when they were actually hit with paper weapons. All movement stopped in the room, Iruka glanced from him to Shikaku warily.

“It’s okay Iruka, we’re just going to go to your room and chat.”

“No.” The boy shook his head.

Kotetsu watched on anxiously as his friend was being once more forced to endure the other man’s presence. The pre-genin scowled when he heard the blonde man utter.

“You don’t have much choice in this Iruka, but you know from experience that it does not hurt.”

“I don’t care.” The boy bit out. “I don’t like it.”

Shikaku sighed. “No one likes it Iruka, but it’s gonna help unscramble that brain of yours.”

“I like it scrambled.”

Both men snorted at the boys quick comeback.

“Why does he have to go with you?”

Inoichi spared the other boy a passing glance. “Because he does.”

Kotetsu scowled. “That’s not an answer. That’s just an adults way of telling a kid to shut up.”

Inoichi raised a brow at the boys intelligent come back. “Yes well luckily enough I am not forced to explain myself to pre-genin.” The man remarked coolly.

Kotetsu wasn’t able to retort as movement caught his eye. Iruka had jumped over the chair that was in his way and made a dash for the hallway, Raccoon giving chase not a second later. The loud scream that came from the hallway had him sighing.

“Stupid.”

Inoichi raised a brow at him. “What is?”

“Iruka knew he couldn’t outrun him, so why bother?”

“Many people do foolish things when they are afraid.”

Kotetsu shrugged. “Maybe, but that was pretty high on the scale of stupid things to do.”

Inoichi smirked back at the kid. “Indeed.” The man headed down the hallway, knowing that Shikaku would manage to wrangle the boy back into the bedroom. 

Kotetsu watched the man leave before giving a sigh, another scream radiated from the back of the house. Causing Kotetsu to shiver at the loud sound of desperation, Kotetsu wanted to help his friend. He just didn’t know how.

  
  



	99. Shamed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inoichi searches Iruka's memories for more clues about his village, his hopes to give the hokage some more information that might be beneficial for them taking a disturbing turn. In the end Inoichi has to decide for himself if he's willing to stand aside if Iruka is sent back or stand beside Shikaku to protect Iruka.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one more week until we hit 100 chapters!!! I really can't believe that this fic has grown into this huge of a fic. I love it dearly though and I'm so happy that all of you do. The voting for the reward fic is officially over, the reward fic will be posted with next weeks chapters. 
> 
> I know many of you are excited about Kakashi's return, I know I am! I double checked and YES he returns in chapter 101. Only two more weeks!
> 
> Many thanks to all of my readers who return week after week to read this thing, a special thanks to those who leave comments every week. I love hearing from you guys, so don't be shy.

Shikaku had managed to snatch up the boy before Iruka had even managed to reach the bathroom, Iruka’s scream had him wincing as his poor eardrums rattled.

“Easy kid.” Shikaku crooned as he carried the boy towards the bedroom. Iruka was thrashing in his grasp, though it was fairly easy to see that it wasn’t in an attempt to harm him. Rather an attempt to escape him, that made Shikaku smile a little at the notion of Iruka not wanting to hurt him. Reaching the boys bedroom Shikaku walked to the center of it before addressing the squirming figure.

“Iruka, stop kid. This isn’t going to help you any.”

“No! I don’t want to!”

Sighing Shikaku waited the kids fighting out, knowing that Inoichi would appear soon enough. Iruka continued to arch and buck against his hold, letting out another loud scream as his struggles proved useless. It was only a minute or so later before Inoichi appeared in the doorway, he arched a brow at his teammate who was holding the kid solidly against his chest. Allowing the boy to kick and pull at the arm wrapped around his middle. Shaking his head Inoichi motioned for Shikaku to bring the boy over to the bed, the Anbu walked the few steps to the piece of furniture. Sitting down on the edge and situating Iruka between his legs once more as Shikaku had the first time that Inoichi had taken a jaunt in the kids cranium. Inoichi crouched down before Iruka, waiting to see if the boy would calm. Iruka didn’t even come close to doing so and it was with a solid look towards Shikaku that the Anbu muttered.

“Iruka come on, the sooner you let us do this the sooner it’s over and you can return to throwing weapons in the house.”

Iruka shook his head. “No.” His eyes were squeezed shut as if he knew instinctively that it was better to have his eyes open for the jutsu to take hold. Inoichi sighed at the kids stubbornness, losing what little patience he had the blonde man reached out and pinched the boys leg. Earning a startled yelp at the same time Iruka’s eyes opened to see what had happened. Inoichi didn’t waste anytime in performing his jutsu, Iruka fell to its hold leaving Shikaku to wait and see what all his teammate would find.

 

*************

 

Inoichi once more inside the boys mind looked around at the scattered area, there were plenty of fissures to choose from, but he wanted to see if he could find one of the larger chasm’s to work on. Inoichi skirted the edges of countless smaller blemishes, the scar tissue thickening over time since the original wound had formed. They were of no concern to him as they appeared to be healing in one matter or another. Inoichi needed to focus on the larger things, the things that would either heal or leave a lasting wound on the boy. Coming to one of the larger fractures in the boys mind, Inoichi glanced down into the blackness a second. Contemplating what he might be bringing forth due to its large size, shaking his head the blonde ushered forth the boys memories and waited to see for himself what trauma was still afflicting the child.

 

Iruka was being brought before the elder, to show off his rite. His parents were refusing to speak with uncle and the fight that had happened when he’d been returned the night before was sure to have rattled the walls themselves. Iruka had been sequestered away from all the fighting, his father summoning one of the healers to take care of the wound. Iruka’s father of course played his part, assuring the woman that had come for Iruka that he had undergone his rite with all the grace afforded to the next in line. Iruka had been lead away and his wound tended to. The white bandage was still in place because the open wound couldn’t be stitched closed, that wasn’t the point of the rite or so father had said. The point was to have a lasting scar. Iruka was knelt down before the man who was scrutinizing him like every other time the boy had met the man. 

“You gave him the rite?”

The question wasn’t posed to Iruka so he kept his head bowed.

“Of course father.” His father's voice didn’t waver at all as he spoke to the elder. The lie Iruka knew, his father had said that they couldn’t tell the elder about his uncle’s involvement.

“Hmm and what brought about this change of heart?”

Iruka heard his father sigh before the man admitted. “I-I should have told you or spoken with you in private, my wife-”

“What does the wench have to cry about now?”

Iruka winced when he heard the man bitterly snarl about his mother, Iruka had learned not to react over time. Seeing how his face was hidden though, he allowed himself that small reprieve.

As if his wife hadn’t been insulted just in front of him, Iruka’s father continued. “She didn’t wish for the village to see such a thing, she wanted it done in private to reassure the boy.”

The elder snorted, obviously displeased. “It is a great honor.”

“It is.” Iruka’s father agreed. “She is not used to all of our traditions father, she had a hard time understanding the rite. She feared for our son’s safety is all.”

The elder snarled, spittle flying from his mouth. “As if I would allow the boy to come to harm! He is the heir as you were supposed to be, you’ve failed your family by wedding that wench and spitting on our ways. You have brought shame upon us! I can only hope that my grandson will not be so foolish as to wed for love.” He spat at his son, his piercing gaze shifting over to Iruka.

Iruka knew his father wouldn’t speak up about the insults lobbed at them. He knew that to do so was to invite the elder’s wrath and not many survived that.

“Come Iruka, let me see.”

Rising from his bowed position, Iruka walked up the steps to the man’s throne. The chair he had once thought pretty now had a shadow overcasting it. His mother had told him what it meant late one night, she had told him not to revere something made of cruelty and bloodshed. 

Iruka stared back at the elder, the man was smiling. Something Iruka couldn’t recall the man ever doing in his presence. For a moment it caused his heart to beat faster, was the man proud of him? Iruka winced when the bandage over his face was removed by the man. The bloody cloth discarded as the older man gazed at the scar marring the boys face.

“You did good work.”

“Thank you elder.” Iruka didn’t bother to turn to see that his father was once more bowing. Instead he reached up as if to touch the painful area only to have his hand slapped away.

“None of that.” The elder rebuked. “It is a good mark, it suits you.” He gave a nod. “No touching it, we wouldn’t wish you to invite infection. You’re the last hope I have at having a useful heir.” The last remark was clearly directed at his father and uncle, who had remained silent at the side of the room while his brother and nephew were put through the present ordeal. 

“Tell me Iruka did you cry?”

Iruka shook his head.

“Good lad.” The elder smiled once more. “You will make a fine heir someday, you can drive the weakness from our bloodline.” The man gazed over Iruka’s shoulder and the boy shivered. The dark look was being sent towards his father, but the man glanced back to him and the smile returned. Iruka was beginning to understand why his mother was so afraid of the elder.

 

Inoichi sighed as he watched the memory play out. He should have figured that it would have been something from the boys past. Relatively speaking the boys life in Konoha had been quite peaceful, up until his parents deaths he had a stable environment to grow. The memories of his time in the land of earth were buried though, as if the boy was shutting them away so as to not have to face them. It would explain why they weren’t scarred over. Iruka wasn’t dealing with any of this, he was locking it away where he didn’t think it could hurt him. 

The child was wrong of course, the fractures it was causing ran deep and had it been a physical wound Inoichi would have no doubt at the amount of blood that would ran from the gaping chasm. Walking away from the fracture, Inoichi headed towards another. Eager to see if he would find another memory about the boys village. The hokage wished for him to find as much evidence about earth as he could, to find something that might help them. The fact that he had to juggle retrieving information for the hokage as well as find a way to fix the boys own broken psyche wasn’t lost on him. Coming to the next wound that was rather large Inoichi noticed the scar tissue, it was healing. Something that he knew would take time for such a large wound, but he was still interested to know what the memory was. Inoichi called it forth with ease, letting the memory rise to the surface.

 

It was late at night when Iruka heard a meaty thump from his living room. Frowning the tired boy got out of his bed and while wiping at his eyes trailed down his hallway to see what the noise was about. The pre-genin froze just in the opening to the larger room at the sight before him. Wolf was sprawled on the floor, the teen groaned as he held a hand to his side where blood was seeping through the teen’s gloved fingers.

“Wolf!”

The ANBU twisted his head towards the boy, but didn’t say anything as he groaned and slumped to the floor. Iruka crashed to his knees beside the ANBU and frantically glanced at the man’s bleeding form. there was so much blood. Looking up to the masked teen’s face Iruka paled when he realized the teen’s eyes were closed.

“Wolf...Wolf..”

He reached out and gently shook the boy, but nothing happened. Shaking his head back and forth when his heart seized at the notion that the boy might be dead. Iruka screamed and ran for the door, it was only because of his time spent with wolf that he knew that ANBU were always around, even if you couldn’t see them. Tearing his door open, he screamed into the night.

“ANBU!”

It didn’t take more than a second before there were two masked adults standing there. Panting, tears streaming down his face he pointed into his apartment.

“Help.”

The men ran inside leaving Iruka to follow after them. Iruka paused in the doorway and stood there panting and sobbing as he watched the men analyze his fallen ANBU. One of the men looked up at Iruka, his voice venomous as he asked.

“What’d you do?”

Iruka paled at the man’s tone and the implications behind it.

“I-I didn’t I-”

The man stood and made it two steps towards Iruka before the boys eyes rolled into his head.

 

Inoich grimaced as the boys mind shifted suddenly, bringing him crashing into another section of time that the boys mind had locked onto.

 

There wasn’t a trace of the ANBU’s body ever being there. No blood stained the floor and for some reason that bothered Iruka. It was like he had simply been wiped away like the blood. Like he hadn’t ever existed and the world was going to go on without him like it always did when someone died. Iruka wasn’t sure what happened at first, one minute he had been standing there and the next he was being jostled, his gaze flitted from the unstained floor to the woman shaking his shoulders.

There was a buzzing in his ears and he couldn’t for the life of him figure out what she was trying to say so frantically. He hadn’t even seen her move to kneel before him and he couldn’t feel her hands on his shoulders though he knew that was where they were. He frowned at her for the barest of moments before his eyes flitted back to the floor. The buzzing wasn’t leaving and he shook his head to try and clear it, his hands coming up to grab onto his ears. Desperate to block out the noise that followed him regardless. 

Iruka tore away from the woman and crashed to the floor, his hands leaving his head to scrabble against the floor. His fingers cramping as he tried to pry the very boards up, there had to be proof, wolf existed he knew he did. He was alive, just like his parents and he meant something. Iruka screamed and thrashed when someone tried to pull him away from the floor, his fingers hurting as his nails dug into the floor. he heard nothing, but the buzzing in his head as he pulled against the person fighting with him and tore at the floor at the same time. At long last the buzzing dimmed, at the same time Iruka smiled faintly. There. Proof. His fingers stroked the blood against the wood, feeling its warmth and fluidity for himself. Iruka blinked suddenly feeling drowsy, he still smiled at the blood he was moving around as he slouched forward to the floor and laid still.

 

Inoichi reached up to rub his head as he pulled forcefully free from the memories, he knew the boys mind was trying to show him more. Inoichi just couldn’t stand to be jerked around like that, it gave him a headache. At the very least he understood what had the boy so out of sorts. Iruka had thought Kakashi had died, had believed that the teen had ceased to exist and that he would be alone once more like after his parents had died. Inoichi glanced towards the scar tissue, it wasn’t as advanced as he would have liked to have seen, Inoichi would have expected it to have grown in a bit more seeing as Kakashi was fine. The blonde man frowned at the scarring a moment before it dawned on him, it wasn’t healing because Iruka still held the belief that Kakashi could be gone at any moment. Something that was a very possible reality given the teen’s active duty with Anbu, the boy wasn’t allowing the wound to heal on its own. Iruka was holding it back because he didn’t wish to feel the pain of losing the teen again. 

Shaking his head the Yamanaka walked away, he would need to talk with Shikaku about this. The boys connection to Kakashi was deep and should something happen to the other, he was unsure just how the boy would cope. Inoichi knew it was a bit clandestine to worry about that given their current predicament, but at the moment he was treating Iruka like any other patient. Rather than treating him as a child who would no doubt be sent back to his native country long before Inoichi could be of any substantial help towards the boys mental state. Inoichi walked along the various blemishes and tears, looking for something else to catch his eye. 

Various marks had scars covering them, proof that the boys mind was capable of healing itself. He passed by all of these as he continued forward in search of something else that might be important. It took a while to find something that intrigued him, the many chasms, fractures and blemishes in the boys mind all looked alike and Inoichi couldn’t see the actual memories unless he focused on each and every one of them. Something which he wasn’t about to do. However Inoichi paused when he found a rather gnarled wound in the boys mind, it was a strange shape for a wound of the mind. Normally they were straight or close enough to it. This had the appearance of a well worn twig, having bows and knots that twisted and contorted it out of the straight shape it should have been. Pulling forth the memory Inoichi found he had to struggle to get it to come forward, it was buried deep. Refusing to rise to the surface like a disobedient dog refusing to mind it’s master. Still Inoichi was far stronger than anything the boys mind could conjure up and with a great heave he brought forth the memory.

 

Iruka’s head bobbed against his father’s shoulder as the man ran with him in his arms. Iruka’s arms were wrapped around his father’s neck as he tried to find out what was wrong, but with any sound his father shushed him fervently. Finally the man came to a stop, crouching down and gently placing Iruka into a small space. Iruka frowned as he glanced around.

“Papa?” There wasn’t anywhere for him to move.

“Iruka you need to stay here and be quiet. Not a sound son.” The man mimed this by putting a finger over his lips.

“But papa-”

His father glanced over his shoulder as if searching for something, waiting. When nothing appeared he twisted back around and with a shake of his head shushed his son once more.“No Iruka, the elder is angry. Very angry and you have to stay hidden. Please son stay hidden, your mother or I will come and get you soon. Now stay still and quiet for me.” He smiled as he pushed the boy back into the narrow space before fitting the grate over it. Iruka leaned forward enough to peek through the small holes of the grate to see his father leave in just a hurry as they’d arrived. 

 

Inoichi frowned when the boys mind didn’t yank him around like before, but rather slid fluidly from one memory to the next.

 

Iruka was being led by his hand by his mother, she had a somber look on her face. She glanced down at him and with a weak smile said. “You have to be brave now. No tears.” She held her own head up high and the previous sadden look disappeared. Iruka gave a nod as he was pulled along, Iruka had played this game before. His father and mother did this all the time. It wasn’t a particularly good game, but Iruka played it anyways. When they left the small house that Iruka had been hidden inside, the boy looked around. It was quiet, which immediately stood out in the boys mind. The servants weren’t running about, there were no people talking. Just silence. Iruka stumbled to keep pace with his mother and smiled when he saw his father only to frown when the man came forward and took his other hand.

“Iruka, you pay your respects. You honor the elder.”

Iruka gave a nod, they didn’t do this often. His parents normally hid him away from such things, but today he was going to see the elder and that was a big deal to most people. Iruka didn’t understand why his grandfather was so scary to everyone, but then again he never really saw the man. Just in passing a word said here or there before the man disregarded him in favor of the other family members. Mother had always told him that it was because of her that he was shunned, Iruka didn’t know what shunned meant but he knew the look on her face meant she was sad because of it. Coming through one of the archways Iruka stuttered to a stop. Blood. Lots of blood was pooled in the courtyard.

“Papa.” 

“Come Iruka.” The man pulled him along as if they weren’t walking through puddles of the crimson liquid, Iruka looked down as his sandals disrupted the still pools. It was an awful lot of blood, he didn’t know who’s it was, but the boy doubted they had survived.

“Head up.”

Iruka jerked his head up from his musings, well aware that you didn’t bow unless it was expected. They came up a few steps and entered the hall where the elder oversaw everyone. He heard a woman sobbing, but it was quiet as if she was hesitant to make any noise. Iruka looked around his mother's body to see that it was his aunt, his uncle was standing beside her stone faced as he ignored his weeping wife. Coming forward Iruka’s head was orientated towards the elder as the man rose.

“I dictate that Iruka is now my heir.” His words were said in a stony tone, ripe with anger.

Iruka glanced up at the man, unsure what that meant. He’d heard that his cousin was that, but now he was?

“The filth that had dishonored the title will be stricken from the records.” The elder scowled towards the back wall, Iruka turned to see it was his aunt and uncle that the man was angry at.

“Remove your son’s carcass and burn him.”

The woman had quieted, but gave a small sob at the man’s orders. His uncle nodded. “Your will be done Elder.” The man pulled his wife along, the pair leaving the elder’s temple. Iruka watched them go before turning back to face the man who was smiling down at him.

“I do hope you won’t disappoint me as well.”

“He wont father.”

The elder gave him a calculating look before nodding. “We will see.”

 

Inoichi frowned as the memory shifted once more away from the disturbing sight of the boys previous village, another memory sliding into place. Leaving little time for Inoichi to consider what no doubt lay in wait for Iruka if he was returned.

 

Iruka was pulled along as they left to return home. He glanced over as they walked past the burning stones, the place where the disgraced were burnt. His aunt and uncle stood before one, the woman sobbing openly as his uncle had his arm wrapped around her. The first show of emotion since whatever had transpired between them and elder happened. The man held his wife as they watched the stone be lit. The small figure on top was his cousin.

“Papa.”

“You do not speak of your cousin, he is no one to you. He is not family, he is shamed. Do not utter his name again.”

Iruka gave a small nod as he watched the fire be started, he kept his eyes trained on it until they grew too far away from his cousin’s shaming. His cousin was being burned, soon he wouldn’t exist. The very record of him destroyed to any, but those who remembered him. Iruka was the heir which he knew to be a great honor, he couldn’t help but wonder what would happen if he displeased the elder like his cousin had.

 

Inoichi sighed, allowing the dark and twisted memory to fall away. Inoichi knew that Iruka hadn’t really understood what was going on at the time, not really. Iruka’s small mind had at that time not recognized the horrors he was seeing, such callous events were normal in the village given how everyone in Iruka’s memories reacted. As the boy grew and began to notice things his mind tried to protect itself by sealing off the memories, but such things weren’t so easily pushed aside. 

The memories ended up twisting into something as dark and gnarled as the things the boy had witnessed. Making it hard for Iruka to remember the death of his own cousin, just as the boys father had stated. Whoever Iruka’s cousin had been he was gone and you didn’t speak about those who were shamed, it was better to forget they existed than to risk angering the elder. Shaking his head Inoichi was done for the day, he’d seen more than enough. Inoichi didn’t relish telling Shikaku about what he’d seen, it would just bolster the man’s cause to keep the boy. Even if he was beginning to believe that sending the boy back was as good as a death sentence, it wasn’t his place to say as much. No matter how Inoichi felt about it.

  
  



	100. A bad discussion over good sake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inoichi discusses what he saw inside Iruka's mind with Shikaku.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER 100!!! We've finally made it this far, I can't believe it and if that wasn't enough we're one week away from Kakashi's return! I'm sure that's a great treat in and of itself, but just in case you want more I posted a few extra fics today. Along with the final chapter of Sake run.
> 
> Happy Halloween.

Iruka slumped against Shikaku as soon as Inoichi ended the jutsu, the kid was limp in the Anbu’s hold as his head cantered towards Shikaku’s chest as if he was in a dead faint.

“Iruka?” He jostled the boy only to look up when Inoichi spoke.

“Leave him be, I opened an old wound. It’s bound to have tired him.”

Nodding though his frown didn’t deminish, the Anbu rose and effortlessly got the boy laying down in the bed. Iruka curled up on his side his small hand in Shikaku’s own. Smirking Shikaku reached out and stoked the boys head.

“It’s alright kid.”

Iruka made a small noise as he buried his head in the pillow. Shikaku glanced suddenly when he saw Inoichi of all people bringing up the boys blankets. He gave his teammate an odd look only to smirk beneath his mask when the man settled them on top of the kid without saying a word about his actions.

“Come we will speak outside.”

“You sure it’s okay to-” Shikaku paused when he saw Inoichi point, glancing back found that Iruka was asleep.

“Okay never mind.” Shikaku gave a breathy laugh. He gently pulled his hand free, waiting just a moment longer to be assure that Iruka was indeed asleep before following after his teammate. Closing the boys door as he left. Shikaku walked along side his teammate for a few steps before asking.

“So?”

Inoichi sighed. “He has memories that he can’t even comprehend.”

“Excuse me?” Shikaku rounded on the man, preventing him from going further down the hallway. Inoichi glared at him for a second before answering.

“He has memories he doesn’t comprehend.”

“And that means what exactly?” 

“It means that he was too young to fully understand what he was witnessing and as a result his mind locked those memories away to protect him.”

Shikaku swallowed, he didn’t like the sound of that.  Inoichi didn’t give him a chance to ask anything more as he continued. “The boy witnessed the aftermath of the elders fury.”

“That couldn’t have been good. Kakashi said that the guy liked to decapitate people.”

The blonde hummed. “I cannot say for certain what he did to the boy, but he exsanguinated at the very least so it had to be painful.”

“What boy?” Shikaku frowned. “The elder killed a kid?”

Inoichi nodded. “Iruka wasn’t to be the heir.”

“His father was.”

The man shook his head. “His father was shamed from marrying his mother, an outsider. Iruka’s uncle was then given the honor. Even though he was next in line everything effects that persons reputation, his son did something to anger the elder. The man was so furious that he stripped the man of the rite and ordered his grandson’s death. The boy was killed and Iruka became the heir because he’s the only one left who hadn’t done something offensive in the eyes of the elder.”

“Jesus.”

Inoichi pushed past his teammate. “I need a drink.” 

Shikaku shook his head before his friends words reached his head, ordinarily Shikaku would have taunted the man. Out of the two of them he was the drinker, but seeing as Shikaku had just heard what the man was forced to watch he didn’t. 

“Come on.” He motioned the man back down the hallway.

“I have no desire to see your bedroom.” The man retorted.

“Smart ass, we put all the liqour in the bedroom. We got two pre-genin trouble makers in the house. We sure as hell don’t want them getting into the stuff.”

The man nodded his head upon hearing that. “Smart.”

Shikaku chuckled. “Yeah that’s what we thought too.” Entering the bedroom the Anbu walked over to a nearby dresser and pulled out a bottle of sake. Shikaku handed it over to his teammate and motioned for him to sit on the bed.

“I take it you don’t have cups in your sock drawer?”

Shikaku laughed at the man’s jibe. “Just drink from the bottle Ino.”

The man sighed as if it was a great task to do so, but did just that. Taking the lid off and then the seal before taking a swig of the burning alcohol. Inoichi gasped once he’d swallowed, pulling he bottle back to look at the label. He hummed.

“What?”

“It’s good.”

“Well yeah.” Shikaku chuckled. “Why the hell would we buy shit sake for our own house?”

The man inclined his head. “True. Tsume does.”

“Tsume doesn’t like having guests and can get piss drunk on a thimble full. She doesn’t much care for the taste.”

Inoichi chuckled. They both knew that was a lie, the woman could hold her liquor like no one else. She had a reputation for drinking men three times her size under the table.

“So...How fucked up is the kids head?”

Inoichi took another swig of sake.

“Ah that good huh?” Shikaku shook his head, holding onto a glimmer of hope Shikaku asked his friend to clarify. “But you said he doesn’t realize he has those memories right?”

Inoichi put the bottle down after swallowing. “He’s not aware conciously, his mind however is very aware.”

Shikaku frowned. “Is it harming the kid?”

Inoichi shook his head. “No, though the wound will never heal as it is. I’m at a loss as to how to make the boy face such a memory when it is locked away. It might be for the best to leave it alone. Facing such trauma is often times more damaging then allowing the mind to section itself off.”

“So long as it’s not hurting him it can stay buried.” Shikaku was absolute in his conviction of that.

Inoichi smirked as he took another swig of the sake, before handing it over. Shikaku laughed as he took off his mask and took a swig. 

“Thanks.” Shikaku muttered after taking a hearty pull of the liquid.

“It’s your sake.” The man returned.

“Himiko is going to kill us if we come back smelling like alcohol.”

Inoichi shook his head. “More than likely she will assume that whatever I found was bad enough to warrant the drinking, which it was.”

Shikaku raised the bottle in a silent toast before taking a swig. “So what else did you see?”

“His fear of losing Kakashi.”

“Not surprising, they’re thick as thieves.” The man admitted as he sloshed the sake bottle around.

Inoichi disregarded what his friend said in favor of adding. “Another memory of him meeting his grandfather just after he had taken the rite. His scar. They don’t stitch the wounds, they leave them gaping so as to let them scar worse.”

“Well that’s just peachy.” Shikaku slammed the bottle on the dresser, the liquid inside sloshing around at the force.

Inoichi raised a brow at the sign of his friends anger, Shikaku huffed as he folded his arms over his chest. “Are you sure you wish to hear this?”

“Is it going to go away if I don’t?” Shikaku shot back.

Inoichi shook his head. “No.”

“Then talk.”

“The elder made it well known that he thought Iruka’s mother was...Not deserving of his son.”

Shikaku frowned, that sounded odd.“What do you mean?”

“He called her a wench on more than one occasion.”

Snorting the Anbu muttered. “He just keeps getting better and better, shit this makes the whole damn Hyuga shit look like a tea party.”

Inoichi chuckled at his friends candor about the reclusive clan. “I do not think that either Hiashi or Hizashi would appreciate you speaking of their families traditions in such a way.”

“Well fuck them too.” Shikaku snarled before reaching up to rub at his head.

“Do you need another walk?”

“Don’t tempt me Ino, I will punch you.”

The blonde smirked, not taking the threat to heart. “Either way, Iruka has scars and gaping wounds in his mind. It would take considerable effort to fix such things.”

“And?” Shikaku waved a hand in the air. “Isn’t that what you’re for?”

Inoichi glared back at his friend. “And I do not believe it is a good use of either of our times to work on such things seeing as the boy is to be sent back.”

Shikaku’s hand fell away from his brow as he glared at his teammate. Inoichi ignored the glare he was receiving in favor of expressing his reasons why.

“Whatever progress I could garner with the boy would be lost the moment he is taken from Konoha. He would be anxious to be away from Konoha, what trauma awaited him in that village would only make things worse. It would be far kinder to leave Iruka as he is.”

“No.” Shikaku shook his head. “We are not leaving that kid with a fucked up head.”

Inoichi sighed. “There is nothing wrong with his head Shikaku, his mind has damage from the trauma he’s endured. That is all.”

“Same damn thing Ino and we aren’t sending him back to his loving grandfather.” Shikaku spat. “Least of all letting the kid stay like he is.”

The Yamanaka sighed. “ I thought you talked to the hokage about all of this?”

“I did.”

They both stared at each other passively, neither being willing to break first. Inoichi shook his head before muttering under his breath ‘so stubborn’.  Smirking Shikaku replied back.

“Back at you.”

Inoichi glared at him. “ The hokage can’t endanger the village for one boy, even one who seems to be attached to a great many powerful people.”

Shikaku laughed. “What’s he going to do when those great many powerful people kick up a fuss about it?”

Inoichi glared back at him. “Shikaku, we have no choice in the matter.” Inoichi pointed out.

Never one to back down when he had the upper hand, Shikaku spat back. “The hokage is trying to reason with them.”

Inoichi blinked, this was news to him. “What?”

Shikaku nodded as he leaned further back against the dresser. “He’s trying to reason with Iwa, he’s agreed to send the bastards who killed Kotetsu’s father back home. Leaving it up to them to punish them, but in return he’s asking them to consider the grief it would cause Iruka to be stripped from the only home he’s really known.”

Inoichi shook his head. “That won-”

“Work, yeah the hokage already told me. He’s doing it as a show of good faith, so he can get his foot in the door to try and reason with Iwa or even with the kids grandfather.”

Inoichi raised a brow at the audacious plan. “How could we reason with him? We have his heir.”

“What about the kids uncle? Surely he could pardon him or whatever, make him have another kid.”

Inoichi snorted. “He was shamed and from what I can gather you don’t get a do over.” The dry retort was quickly followed up by. “I’m actually surprised the man is still alive, at least as far as I can tell.” He hummed.

Shikaku shrugged. “Not our fault he decided to shame everyone who pissed him off.”

A sigh escaped the other ninja. “Iruka is his heir Shikaku, he’s not the type to let this go.”

“Iruka doesn’t like the bastard.”

Inoichi’s lips twitched as he barely held back the smile threatning to break free. “Iruka doesn’t like me either.” He pointed out.

Shikaku rolled his eyes. “Yeah, but you haven’t gone and killed people just to get your jolly’s, least of all members of your own family.”

Inoichi chuckled. “True.”

“So don’t give me that shit Ino, we both know what kind of man that kids grandfather is.”

The man nodded his head, it wasn’t the first time nor would it be their last to see someone like the kids grandfather come to some sort of power.

“So what are we going to do about it?” Shikaku posed the question to his friend, hoping that the man was beginning to see for himself how it wasn’t feasible to send the boy back to that hellhole.

“I will of course report my findings to the hokage, but Shikaku I cannot promise you it will have any presidence on what is going to happen.”

Shikaku tore his gaze away from his teammate, it hurt to hear the man say that. To know that for the first time in a long time the man didn’t have his back. Inoichi frowned back at his friend, he knew Shikaku was attached to the boy and he couldn’t fault him for it.

“For now we should conclude my visits with the boy, there’s no need to distress him further a-”

“So you’re giving up?” Shikaku’s tone turned sharper.

“I am not giving up, I simply don’t think stressing the boy further would do any good seeing as we have no proof that he will be allowed to stay.” Inoichi kept his voice passive even as he defended his decision, he could already see that Shikaku was growing agitated. Inoichi just didn’t account for what Shikaku had to say next.

“Kakashi is expected to return any day now.” 

That was news to Inoichi. “I see.” That meant that a lot of things were about to change, his previous discussion with the hokage leant him to believe that the teenager would be a nuisance.

“I told the hokage I would tell him what all’s gone on while he’s been away.”

Inoichi sighed, that wasn’t a horrible idea. Though it also wasn’t the best. “Why did in your infinite wisdom did you decide to do a stupid thing like that?”

Shikaku chuckled at his friends insult. “Thought it would be better if he hit me rather than having him assault the hokage.”

Inoichi shook his head at the gall in his friends statement. “There’s nothing he can do about any of this.”

Shikaku gave a bark of laughter. “Oh there’s a lot he can do Ino, just not things the hokage would particularly like.” Shikaku interjected with a smirk. “ Way I figure it, I’m the only thing stopping a full out rebellion with that kid.”

Inoichi snorted. “Well I would hope you do a good job then because the hokage isn’t going to put up with him on top of everything else.”

“Yeah....I know. I just wanted to try and get Iruka back into fighting shape before Kakashi got back, might give me a whole five minutes to start explaining before he tries to kill me.”

Inoichi chuckled. “I doubt he would kill you.”

Shikaku gave him a look. 

Inoichi took a second to think on it. “Not in front of Iruka at any rate.”

“Thanks for that vote of confidence Ino.”

Rising from the bed the blonde shook his head. “ You’re welcome Shika, I will see you later. If Iruka has any outbursts you can of course contact me, but until this situation is resolved I cannot be of more assistance.”

Shikaku didn’t agree with his teammate, but that was clear to both of them. There was no real need to bring it up again, Shikaku gave a nod before tossing something at his friend. Inoichi caught it only to chuckle, it was the rest of the sake.

“Lord knows you’ll need it to get your own head straight after whatever it is you saw in that kids head.”

Inoichi raised the bottle in a silent toast before dissapeearing. Taking a deep breath, Shikaku twisted about and went to check on Iruka before he headed to see how the other two mismatched members of their family were doing.

 

**************

 

Kotetsu had found his way into the kitchen after Iruka, Raccoon and the stranger had left. The pre-genin sat at the table, folding new paper shuriken as Himiko busied herself around the kitchen. Kotetsu smirked when he had finished a perfect shuriken and tossed it into the pile of paper weapons.

“I hope your not planning on ambushing Iruka with those.” She said in a teasing tone.

“Only a little, I think I can get him to help me bombared Izumo tomorrow...If he goes to school that is.” The boys tone held reservations as if he was unsure what the strange visit meant.

“He’ll goto school Kotetsu, Iruka’s just having...Well it’s a lot like a check up.”

“A check up?”

Himiko nodded even as she turned away from her present task to face the boy. “Mmhmm for your mind. Iruka’s got some things he needs to work through and Inoichi is good with that stuff.”

The boy was silent at the table for a moment before he muttered. “Iruka didn’t want to go though.”

“Well do you always jump for joy when you have to go see a doctor?” She smirked.

“No...I guess not.”

Himiko gave a nod. “It doesn’t hurt him sweetie, Iruka just doesn’t like the sensation it causes.”

Kotetsu gave a small nod, understanding that there was nothing he could do to prevent his friends ‘check up’s’ and technically the blonde man, Inoichi had said that it doesn’t hurt. Kotetsu returned to making more paper shuriken. Himiko watched on a proud smile on her face as the boy accepted what she had to say without putting up a childish argument. It was proof enough that the boys were growing up. Himiko’s attention went to the doorway when her husband came in through the living room. Alone. She frowned back at him.

“Raccoon?”

“Iruka’s taking a nap and Ino’s gone.”

“Okay.” She gave him a questionable glance before looking towards Kotetsu who was watching them.

Shikaku didn’t bother to call the kid out on trying to overhear the conversation, he could see for himself that his present task had slowed until it stopped. The boys focus being on them and whatever he might say about Iruka.

“Ino’s going to report what he found to the hokage, but doesn’t think that he’ll be paying Iruka anymore visits. Not until everything else is sorted out.”

By the scowl on her face Shikaku knew that his wife did not approve.

“His idea, not mine.” The Anbu muttered.

“I see.” She shook her head before turning away to head back towards the bento boxes she was preparing for the boys lunches the following day. Shikaku turned away from her and headed towards the table, sitting down beside Kotetsu he waved at the pile of weapons.

“Preparing for war I see.”

Kotetsu smirked. “They’re for Izumo.”

The Anbu raised a brow. “For Izumo or FOR Izumo.”

The boy smirked back at him, prompting the Anbu to chuckle. “I’m sure he’ll just love that kid.”

“I think he will, I know Iruka will like it.”

Shikaku patted the boy on the shoulder. “Show me how and I can double your shinobi forces before you goto bed.”

Kotetsu smiled broadly at him before shoving some paper over to him. “Okay you fold it like this.”

 


	101. A bitter pill to swallow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally returning home, Kakashi finds that the people around him aren't quite acting how he would expect them to. Confused, he's pointed towards seeing Shikaku. The reunion with his friend doesn't go well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi has returned!!!  
> After having been gone for what seemed like months(LOL it was for you) he has returned, I hope that you'll all prepared for what lays ahead. Also, I apologize if you wanted the reunion between Kakashi and Iruka, that doesn't happen in this chapter, but it is next week.
> 
> Okay, I know many of you are wanting the results of the Halloween quiz's, but you'll just have to wait a little longer for that, all the information is at the bottom of the chapter. XD

Iruka laid in bed for a few minutes longer than he knew he should, he had to go to school today. Iruka also knew that someone, most likely Raccoon would be coming to rouse him from bed just in case he hadn’t already gotten up. Iruka still just laid there, staring up at the ceiling trying to place why he felt so out of sorts. Iruka didn’t like the blonde man, Inoichi. Iruka frowned when he remembered the man’s name, he didn’t care if Raccoon liked the man. Iruka didn’t like whatever it was the ninja did to his head, it made it feel...Wrong. Sighing the boy threw the blankets off of himself, he couldn’t dawdle anymore. He needed to get ready for school. Iruka had just finished getting dressed when there was a small knock, the door coming open just after it. Raccoon nodded to him.

“Good your up, how do you feel?”

“I don’t like him,” Iruka muttered as he walked towards the Anbu, tilting his head up the boy added. “Makes my head feel funny.”

Shikaku sighed at the boy's announcement followed closely by a frown when the boy admitted that he didn’t like the sensation of his teammates jutsu.

“I know, I know. It might be a while before he comes back though.” ‘If he comes back’ Shikaku amended to himself. That seemed to quell some of the boy's frustration because Iruka gave a small nod.

“Good.”

Shikaku allowed the boy to pass him and head down the hallway, at the very least Iruka seemed in an okay mood despite having been forced to undergo the mind jutsu again. Upon entering the kitchen after the boy, Shikaku found Kotetsu already eating his breakfast. Iruka quickly took his own seat and dug in as well, leaving the Anbu to walk over to his wife who was smiling as she watched the boys. Circling his arms around her waist he rested his chin on her, mindful of his mask. She sighed.

“I hate that thing.”

“I know,” Shikaku replied in mirth. “But let me have this one.”

She hummed as they continued to watch the boys eat their breakfast, talking among each other about what would most likely happen at school. Kotetsu even managed to get Iruka to start laughing when he showed his bag full of paper shuriken. Both boys getting twin looks of a child up to no good, they were definitely planning something.

“Izumo is going to be sorely unprepared for those two today.”

Himiko chuckled. “Looks like.”

“Alright, boys get your gear together.”

The two scrambled with the last of their stuff before allowing Raccoon to take them close to the school where they would undoubtedly demand to walk the rest of the way. As if being seen with an Anbu was paramount to being walked to school by a parent. Shikaku thought it was rather funny.

 

**************

 

It was by sheer dumb luck that Raidou saw Kakashi before anyone else did, the teen was running along the top of the wall that made up the edge of the village, headed to report into T&I. Raidou scrambled up off the roof he had been resting on and gave chase, easily catching up with the other teen. Kakashi slid to a stop and tilted his head.

“Yo.”

“Hey.” Raidou gave a wave. “Your finally back.”

Kakashi snorted. “Yeah I know, stupid wind storms.”

“Ah, so that’s why it took you so long.”

Kakashi gave a shrug. “I had no desire to eat dirt the entire way home.”

“You wear a mask.” The teen pointed out. “And another one beneath that one,” Raidou said with a smirk. 

Kakashi glared at the other teen who wasn’t in his Anbu attire at the moment. “You off duty I take it or are you spying on someone?”

Raidou chuckled. “I’m on suspension.”

Kakashi snickered upon hearing that. “What’d you do?” He asked curiously.

The teen sighed. “I tried to be a nice guy, pissed off Ibiki, my captain and then got thrown under the bus by Inoichi.”

Kakashi laughed. “Wow, you’ve had an interesting week haven’t you?”

Raidou gave a shrug. “I also managed to piss off both Shikaku and Himiko, but on the other hand the boys love me.”

“Boys?”

Raidou gave a nod. “Iruka and his friends, well mostly Iruka and Kotetsu.” He smiled.

The other teen rolled his eyes. “It’s not exactly hard to impress them ya know.”

Raidou waved a hand at him. “That’s what you think, it took a lot of work I’ll have you know. Iruka kicked me.”

Kakashi chuckled. “He did?”

“Yeah, but to be fair he kicked Shikaku as well.”

Kakashi snorted, giving a shake of his head. “Wonderful and just why was he kicking people?”

Kakashi noticed the sudden stiffness in his comrade, his eyes pinched tightly together in a scowl. “Raidou?”

The man sighed. “So...Yeah.” Raidou scratched the back of his head. “Iruka’s missed you.”

The Anbu laughed if that was all it was Kakashi could handle that easily enough. Maybe rebuke the kid for giving the others trouble while he was gone, but it was a simple enough fix.

“You have anything important to report in for?” Raidou suddenly interjected.

Kakashi shook his head. “No.” He pulled out a small scroll. “ This is just my paperwork for the mission, but it’s not a vital thing. Why?” Kakashi watched on in surprise as Raidou snatched up the scroll.

“Go and see Shikaku.” Raidou gave the teen an appraising look. “On another note, maybe take a shower first and then go see Shikaku. When he’s done filling you in, make sure to ask Iruka what he thinks of me. I’ll drop this off for you.” Raidou smirked and with a wave of his hand turned and ran off.

“O-Okay.” Kakashi frowned as he watched the ninja runoff. “Weird.” Shaking his head the teen made the hand signs and teleported himself to his own apartment. Kakashi wasn’t about to pass up the chance to get clean, once he was done he could go and figure out just what had made Raidou so eager to help him. Kakashi was sure that the other Anbu would be able to make sense of Raidou’s odd behavior.

 

***************

 

Himiko dropped a plate when she turned around to see Kakashi. The teen glanced down at the broken china before sighing.

“Okay, what’s going on? First Raidou acts weird and now your dropping things?”

Himiko sighed as she pulled the hand that had braced her chest at the sudden fright. “You saw Raidou?”

“Yeah, he took my paperwork and said to come to see you two. Said Iruka missed me and had kicked some people?”

Himiko gave a soft laugh. “Well he has missed you and he has kicked a few people.”

Kakashi chuckled. “So I leave for a bit and he loses all sense of manners?”

Himiko gave him a smile. “I blame the Anbu.”

The teen snorted. “Sure you do. So where’s Shikaku?”

“Dropping off the boys.”

“Huh?”

Himiko took a deep breath. “He was dropping off Iruka and Kotetsu to school or rather a few blocks from school so they could walk there on their own.” She frowned at the mouthful she’d just said. “They want to be like everyone else instead of showing up with an Anbu.”

Kakashi blinked at her a moment before he tilted his head. “Himiko, why is Iruka still living with you and why is Kotetsu involved with being dropped off by your husband? And on top of that, why is your husband dropping off the boys at school? Anbu don’t do that.”

The teen was ever the perceptive one, she motioned him to follow her. Walking calmly despite the nerves she was feeling at the prospect of today being the day that they had to explain things to Kakashi. She sat down in one of the chairs and motioned the boy to take a seat. Kakashi grumbled about it but did as asked simply because he knew she wouldn’t answer his questions otherwise.

“Iruka and Kotetsu are living with us right now.”

“Both? When did this happen? Kakashi asked in surprise. “And more importantly why?”

She waved a hand at him. “Shortly after you left for your mission, Iruka’s been with us since you dropped him off and Kotetsu came to stay with us...His father died.”

Kakashi sighed. “I see.” The teen shook his head. “Damn, so you guys invited the kid to stay here since he and Iruka are so close?”

Himiko bit her tongue when the teen looked up to have her verify what he’d just said. She couldn’t say the words just yet so she satisfied herself with shaking her head. Kakashi was frowning back at her.

“What’s going on?”

Himiko tried to find the words to explain, but they caught in her throat. How was she supposed to tell him that Iruka was in danger of being sent back to a place his parents had fled for fear of losing their own lives?

“Himiko?” Kakashi leaned forward, his frown turning into a full out scowl. “Is everything okay? Is Iruka okay?”

She gave a startled noise as she nodded. “Yes-Yes Iruka’s fine, he had breakfast with Kotetsu and went off to school.” She smiled rather swiftly.

“But.” The Anbu pressed, his voice tightening.

Himiko gave a sigh, putting her head in her hands. Kakashi frowned as the normally calm and collected woman seemed to fold into herself. Something was most definitely not alright. Rising from the couch Kakashi intended to go and find out what was really going on only to twist around when he heard.

“Sit down.”

Kakashi glared at Shikaku, the man tearing off his own mask and throwing it onto the coffee table without a care to the mask or the furniture. Kakashi watched warily as the man sat down in his favorite chair. Shikaku arched a brow at him which prompted Kakashi to sit back down and take his own mask off.

“What’s going on?”

Shikaku glanced towards his wife a moment before asking. “What’d she tell you?”

“Kotetsu is living with you because his father died and that Iruka’s been here since I dropped him off.”

The man nodded. “Alright, well let me fill in some of those gaps.”

Kakashi seemed to relax upon hearing those words, assured that he would finally get some answers now that Shikaku seemed to be calmer than his wife.

“First I’m instigating a rule.” The man cut in. “You stay here until I finish and yes Iruka is fine. I just dropped the kid off to school where he plans to bombard Izumo with a hoard of paper shuriken.”

Kakashi chuckled. “Nice.”

Snorting the Anbu continued. “It wasn’t long after you left for your mission that Iruka said that he saw some interesting people in the marketplace. We figured it was nothing seeing as he’s always bumping into someone.”

Kakashi chuckled. “Sure sure.”

Shikaku gave a sigh. “The only problem was that Iruka seemed pretty intent on figuring out who the men were, he was curious I guess. Though now I have to wonder if it wasn’t something subconscious that had him wanting to see them.”

Kakashi frowned at the man as Shikaku drifted into his own musings. “Shikaku?”

The man nodded. “Right, well the kid eventually got found out in his snooping. Course the worst we thought would happen was that he’d be told off, that wasn’t the case though.” Shikaku stared back at Kakashi with a level stare and said. “They’re from Iruka’s village.”

Kakashi made to bolt off of the couch only to grimace and glare at the man when he saw the man’s hands.

“I said you’d stay here until I was done. So you’ll sit there and listen or so help me I’ll hold you there until school lets out.”

Kakashi growled back. “What happened?!”

Giving the teen an appraising look, Shikaku continued to explain. “They wanted Iruka, but the kid wasn’t as naive as they thought he was. Iruka wasn’t about to go with them, he ran. The Hokage tried to warn them off, but the dipshits wouldn’t listen. They cornered the kid one day and were intent on kidnapping him. Stay still!” Shikaku glared as he put more effort into the hold he had the teen’s shadow in. It took a few failed attempts on Kakashi’s part before the teen settled once more.

“As I was saying.” Shikaku gave the teen a glare. “Iruka wasn’t stupid, he ran. Unfortunately the kid ran through the civilian district rather to an area that would have more shinobi on hand.” Shikaku sighed. “Kotetsu’s father intervened.”

Kakashi’s eyes widened. Shikaku gave a nod to the silent question the teen was posing to him. “The kid’s father died protecting Iruka. Iruka wounded one of the men when they tried to kidnap him afterward, he refused to leave the man’s side. Iruka tried to administer aid, but...There was no possible way the kid could have made any difference. From what they told me, the man would have bled out before a med nin got there.” Shikaku swallowed a few times before clearing his throat as he tried to keep himself composed.

“Iruka...Broke down of course. He started having some issues that we hadn’t anticipated-”

“What issues?”

Shikaku was prevented from speaking when his wife found her voice. “He...He tore up his arms because he kept seeing blood.”

Kakashi’s breath stuttered in the teen’s chest, he forced himself not to think back to when he’d been faced with the same thing. Swallowing carefully Kakashi let his eyes wander back to Shikaku, the man nodded his head.

“I stopped him, tried to show he wasn’t...That there wasn’t any blood. In the end, I called Inoichi to take a look at the kids head cause he started acting out. Not like Iruka at all, Inoichi said that the kid’s got some fractures in his head.”

“He’s-He’s too y-”

“You were too young to be Anbu, no one is too young to face trauma Kakashi. You both have at a young age, the only difference was you were advanced for your age and relatively speaking able to cope. Iruka is not you however and the boy was devolving in front of our eyes. Iruka was buckling under the strain of it all, he blamed himself for Kotetsu losing his father.”

Kakashi shut his eyes willing this to all go away, that this was some kind of Genjitsu he’d managed to get himself caught in. Kakashi knew that wasn’t true though, his Sharingan would have prevented that from happening. He heard Shikaku sigh just as he jerked back a bit, the shadow user’s technique ending abruptly. Opening his eyes Kakashi saw the man staring back at him with a face that told Kakashi that this wasn’t the end of it.

“Word has gotten back to the kids home-”

“It’s not his home.” Kakashi bit out.

Shikaku didn’t argue that fact, he just nodded. “They know he’s here and they want him back.”

“Well, they aren’t getting him!” The teen barked back.

“Kakashi.” Himiko pleaded with the teen. “It’s not up to us, the Hokage has to think of the whole village and they’re threatening war. We don’t want them taking him any more than you do, but we don’t have much choice.”

Despite the couple’s assumption that the Anbu would flee to confront the Hokage without having heard everything from them, Kakashi didn’t go anywhere. He just stood stiffly before the couch, lost as to what he was supposed to do now.

“Inoichi’s paid the kid a couple visits, checked him out and what not. He’s got a lot of shit to deal with, but Inoichi’s on the Hokage's side of things. Inoichi doesn’t want to treat the kids head if we’re going to be forced to send him back. The one good thing from all this is that we learned a few things about his village.”

Kakashi glowered back at him, but the shadow user didn’t take it to heart. “Iruka’s from Earth country.”

Kakashi would have sworn that his heart had stopped, that all the breath in his lungs had escaped as he stood there. “Iwa.” Kakashi rasped.

“No.” Shikaku shook his head. “The kid's grandfather is the Daimyo, they live in a separate village. Still...Iwa is their capital city.” Shikaku muttered sourly.

“We just got him to start talking more...Iruka’s been so upset with Kotetsu’s father being killed and he’s aware that there might be people coming to take him back.” Himiko’s voice faltered. “We’ve been doing the best we could to keep things...Calm.”

Kakashi gave a dull nod to the woman's words as he sank back onto the couch, his forehead going into his hands. Himiko glanced worriedly towards her husband, but Shikaku shook his head.

“Look things are shit right now, none of us are going to argue that with you Kakashi. You’ve got a few hours before the kids are out of school. Take that time to get yourself sorted, Iruka’s going to want to see you.”

Kakashi tilted his head back to stare up at him. Shikaku gave him a nod. “Go.” He urged the teen. Kakashi rose from the couch and without another word disappeared in a puff of smoke. Himiko sighed as she stared at the open space the teen had just left.

“You know he’s going to the Hokage.”

“Yeah, I know.”

“Nothing good is going to come of that.” His wife reminded him.

“I know.”

She frowned back at him. “Shouldn’t you be more concerned about the possibility of him assaulting the Hokage?”

Shikaku chuckled. “I should...I just can’t find it in me care right now Himiko. We just ripped his heart out, hell if I’m going to stomp on it by not letting him say a few things in anger to the man.”

“You better hope that’s all he does.” She muttered as she got to her feet to leave the room. Shikaku watched her go with a sigh. He was pretty sure that Kakashi wasn’t stupid enough to actually try to hurt the Hokage, pretty sure.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who took the test's, please follow this link to see who the winners were and how to claim your prize if you won!
> 
> https://docs.google.com/document/d/1RwSEdq5BKoaKgPRqIw3_jkgDS6g_rpzcmy3O9XIXs6Q/edit?usp=sharing


	102. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi finally gets to see Iruka again and learn of some of the things that have been going on while he's been away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late post, we lost power here ><  
> Now that it's fixed, here it is. The long awaited chapter where Iruka is reunited with Kakashi. I hope you all enjoy it. Also, there are still a few of you who haven't claimed your prizes, I will post the link and further instructions after the chapter. This is your last chance to collect your prize.
> 
> Also, I just wanted to mention that I beat my record for NanoWriMo. Last year it took me 18 days to make the 50k goal. This year it took 10 XD. I'm so proud and my brain is totally fried lol.

Kakashi hadn’t lasted long at the Hokage's office before some of his comrades had been forced to remove him, the Hokage surprisingly hadn’t been angry at him. Just ordered that Kakashi be removed until he could come back and actually talk to him about it all rather than yelling and threatening. Kakashi wasn’t sure how long that would take though, as it was he was presently making his way back towards Shikaku’s and Himiko’s place. Rather than jutsuing there, Kakashi had decided to run, hoping that it might help temper the rage he felt for all that had happened in his absence and all that might happen now that he was home. The Hokage was a fool if he thought that Kakashi would stand by and let those...People take Iruka. Taking a deep breath to calm himself as he ran along the tops of buildings Kakashi caught sight of something and smirked. The small detour didn’t take long and Kakashi took great satisfaction in making the man yelp and then groan as he laid on the ground at Kakashi’s feet. Raidou glared up at him.

“Hi to you too.”

“You knew.” Kakashi spat in a accusing tone.

Already knowing what the teen was referring too, Raidou snorted.“Of course, I knew, but Shikaku wanted to be the one to talk to you.” Raidou rubbed his cheek as he sat up, mindful that the teen might try and hit him again. Raidou didn’t flinch when Kakashi crouched down to glare at him, instead choosing to sigh.

“Would you knock it off, your not half as scary as Himiko is.” He muttered. “And I already got in plenty of trouble while helping take care of your brat.”

Kakashi’s glare intensified.

“Kid loves me by the way.” Raidou taunted. “Might not want to hit me too much.”

“I think he’d be okay with a little brain trauma considering that you lied to me.”

Raidou snorted. “I never lied to you, I withheld the truth and directed you towards it. You’re welcome by the way.” The Anbu groused. “So you talk to the Hokage?”

Kakashi tsked as he looked away. Raidou chuckled. “You get thrown out?”

Kakashi gave a nod while refusing to look back at Raidou. “Until I can speak like a civilized person.” The mocking tone the teen used had Raidou chuckling.

“He does realize we’re Anbu right? If we were supposed to be civilized he wouldn’t have a use for us.”

Kakashi smirked at that as he turned to stare at his comrade. “Guess not.” The teen shrugged.

Raidou smiled back at him. “Look the kids been doing okay the last few days. Not great, but he’s getting back to normal at least. Causing trouble with Kotetsu, so you gotta know that means they’re both feeling better.”

Kakashi sighed. “So what really happened? Shikaku wasn’t giving details.”

“Ah. Yeah...So the way I heard it Iruka got chased down by the asshats, the kid ran and Kotetsu’s father intervened.”

Kakashi glared. “I know that already.”

Sighing Raidou continued. “Apparently the man refused to hand Iruka over and told the men to leave. When they didn’t he stood in front of Iruka and...It was a fatal blow Kakashi. Iruka tried to help him, the kid was bathed in his blood. Iruka did manage to stab one of the men when they tried to take him away. From what I gathered Iruka punctured the man’s spleen and he nearly bled to death.”

“Good.” Kakashi growled.

Raidou didn’t comment on the man’s happiness to hear the boy had nearly gutted someone. “Iruka tried to stop the bleeding, but-”

“But there was nothing he could do.” Kakashi gave a nod. “Shikaku said as much.”

“Kid was taken back to Himiko’s place, Kotetsu followed not long after and they’ve been there ever since.”

Kakashi shook his head. “They want him back.”

“Yeah.”

The silence ate away the area between them, Raidou wasn’t sure what to say to make the younger teen feel better. He didn’t know of anything that could make this better, so Raidou settled to wait the other man out. It didn’t take nearly as long as he thought it might, even trapped in his own thoughts Kakashi was meticulous about things and came out of it rather fast.

“Look I’m gonna head back to Shikaku’s wait for the boys to get back.”

Raidou smirked. “Sounds good. I’ll drop by later.”

Kakashi stood up, stretching himself out. “Sure...Anything else I should know?”

Raidou got up off the ground, dusting himself off while he thought about it. He hummed before shrugging. “Well, there is the whole barrier seal thing.”

“What?”

Raidou smirked back at him. “Oh, you’ll love this.”

 

****************

 

Kakashi appeared back at Shikaku’s after having finished his conversation with Raidou, he walked from the kitchen to the living room to find the man still seated in his favorite chair. Himiko absent.

“She went to the market.” The man answered the unspoken question before the teen could even speak. “How did your visit with the Hokage go?” Kakashi fell into the opposing chair and sighed. “I see. You clear your head enough to see the kid?”

Kakashi shrugged.

“Well, that’s inspiring confidence in me allowing you to see the kid.”

The glare he got had Shikaku snorting at the silent threat. “Look if you're going to go off the bend then you should take a day or two to sort yourself out. Iruka doesn’t know your back yet, it wouldn’t do any harm.”

“No.”

Shikaku shook his head at the petulant teen’s reply. He should have known better than to expect real responses now that the teen was being denied an audience with the Hokage. Not that Shikaku particularly blamed the Hokage for kicking Kakashi out, a small part of him wished the kid would have lasted longer, if nothing else than to get a good word in. 

“Did Iruka really trap a spider?”

Shikaku was silent a moment, surprised by the question. He wasn’t sure how Kakashi had come to have that knowledge but gave a nod. “Yeah.”

“With a seal.”

“Yeah.”

Kakashi’s brow was furrowed as he thought about what all that could mean, Kakashi had never seen the boy do anything like that before. Perhaps Iruka didn’t realize the power behind such a technique, he’d have to talk to him to see what all the jutsu could do.

“Why’d he choose a spider to demonstrate this ability?”

Shikaku laughed causing Kakashi’s eyes to widen in surprise at the man’s sudden amusement. “Okay...What’s so funny?”

“Iruka didn’t decide to show off that way Kakashi, he’s afraid of spiders. Iruka sealed it to the floor so it couldn’t escape.”

Kakashi’s lips twitched. “Your kidding.”

“Nope, he almost refused to release the seal so I could kill the thing.” The man laughed to himself as he remembered the boy's hesitation to release the arachnid from the seal which had contained it.

“Huh...Okay, so we add that to the list of things Iruka is apparently afraid of.”

Shikaku still as he registered the teen's words, sighing he replied. “Yeah about that...Inoichi figured out why the kid is afraid of stone and darkness.”

Kakashi looked back at him blankly, waiting to hear what the man had to say. “Iruka’s afraid because his uncle took him into some damn cave at night and gave him that scar.”

Kakashi looked away a grimace on his face at the thought of the boy being subjected to something like that. It rattled him to know that the boy might have to go back to the very same people who had instigated that kind of fear in the first place.

“Kakashi, take a breath. It’s okay.”

“It’s not!” Kakashi glared back at him. “What kind of sicko does that?! To his own family!”

Shikaku shook his head. “I wish I could say I don’t know, but we both know that’s a lie. There are plenty of sick people in the world, Iruka’s family just happens to be high up there on the list of sadistic assholes.”

Kakashi growled. “Anything else?”

Shikaku held his gaze a moment as if he was thinking about holding something back.

“Shikaku.”

Sighing the man muttered. “There were a few other memories pertaining to his old village, none of them were particularly good Kakashi. Some were worse than others, but in the end, it painted a pretty clear picture.”

“Tell me.”

Shikaku shook his head. “ It won’t help things, It won't change the fact that it happened.”

“Tell me.”

Shikaku didn’t argue past that, instead choosing to repeat all of what his teammate had told him from the boy's memories. A few times he had wondered if he would have to restrain the teen, but each time Kakashi was able to get a handle on himself. It might have been by the skin of his teeth, but he managed it. Once Shikaku had finished filling the teen in on everything did the pair fall into a stony silence. Shikaku wasn’t feeling all that great about their present circumstances, least of all after repeating all of what had happened while Kakashi was gone. The teen across from him didn’t seem to be fairing any better, Kakashi wore a scowl deeply embedded on his face. The teen’s hands were clenched up into fists as if he was preparing to punch something.

“He’s safe.”

Kakashi’s head jerked to look at him, Shikaku nodded. “He’s safe, Iruka’s at school most likely throwing paper shuriken at his sensei.”

“W-We don’t know for how long...They’re coming for him.” Kakashi shook his head. “I can’t just let them take him.”

“I know.” 

“So what do we do?”

Shikaku shrugged his shoulders. “I’m not sure there’s anything we can do Kakashi, I’ve already tried speaking to the Hokage. He hasn’t appeared to budge on his stance on things, other than trying to reason with the Iwa about allowing Iruka to stay.”

“That’s useless.” Kakashi spat.

“I know and the Hokage already agrees with me there, he’s doing it in the hopes that they might be willing to hear us out. We’re already going to return the bastards who started this whole thing, the Hokage stated that Iruka only knew Konoha as his home and that disrupting his life here would cause harm to the boy.”

Kakashi gave a small nod. “He’s right though...Only I don’t think it’s harm, Iruka wouldn’t survive there.”

“I know.”

Neither of them brought up the fact that if Iruka was sent back, they would never see the boy again. It was far too painful to even contemplate such a future.

 

**********

 

Kakashi had been pacing the last little bit, Shikaku had gone to retrieve the boys and Kakashi was surprised to find just how nervous he was. He knew that Iruka would be happy to see him and he was going to be happy to see the kid too. He needed to see for himself that Iruka was alive, that the boy had managed to survive his encounter with the other ninja. Kakashi twisted about suddenly when he heard the telltale sound of Shikaku returning, he’d transported them all into the kitchen. Kakashi stayed in the living room, smirking beneath his mask when he heard Shikaku telling Iruka.

“Go into the living room Iruka.”

“Okay?.”

Shikaku chuckled. “Just go.”

Kakashi heard the boy approaching the doorway and took a deep breath. Iruka paused in the doorway, staring at him for only a moment.

“WOLF!”

Laughing as the boy launched himself at him, the teen managed to catch the pre-genin. Though it was a close thing, the boy had wrapped his arms around him tightly. Burying his head against him even as Kakashi wrapped his arms around the boy.

“Hey Iruka, I missed you too.”

Iruka nodded against him, refusing to let go. Chuckling Kakashi waited for the kid out, sooner or later he’d have to release him. Kakashi looked up when he heard a noise, Kotetsu was standing in the doorway, balancing on his crutches.

“Hey kid.”

Kotetsu smirked. “Hi.”

“Heard you two were armed to the teeth today.”

The boy smiled broadly. “Izumo didn’t know what hit him.”

Chuckling the teen replied. “Good,  an ambush is always fun.” Kakashi glanced back down when Iruka cantered his head back to stare up at him. “Izumo thought it wasn’t fair.”

“Well, most people who get ambushed feel that way.” 

Iruka smiled up at him. “He threw some at sensei and got caught.”

“I hope you two didn’t do that,” Kakashi said with a frown at Iruka before shooting the other boy a disapproving look. Kotetsu shook his head back at him and Kakashi felt Iruka shake his head against him backing up Kotetsu’s own reply.

“Good. There will be plenty of time in the future to harass your sensei.”

“Wolf,” Shikaku said in a disapproving manner as he walked in behind Kotetsu, ushering the boy forward. “Don’t encourage them.”

“Mah, they need to start learning these things.”

Kakashi saw the man roll his eyes as he fell into his chair, Kotetsu ambling around to sit on the couch. Leaving Kakashi standing with the limpet that was clutching tightly to him, smirking down at the mop of brown hair he rubbed Iruka’s back.

“Hey, how about you unlatch yourself from me and we can talk.” Kakashi chuckled when the boy shook his head against him. “Alright how about I make you detach yourself from me and we talk.”

Iruka shook his head once more, deciding to have some fun with the kid Shikaku called out.

“One.”

Kakashi frowned when Iruka tensed only to jerk back and glare at the Anbu. Shikaku chuckled at the pre-genin’s glare. Looking away from the pouting child, Shikaku informed Kakashi.

“Hawk found a way to get the kid to behave.”

“Oh?” Looking down at Iruka he tilted his head. “How’s that?”

Iruka sighed. “He hung me upside down.”

Kakashi snorted. “I do that all the time.”

Iruka shook his head. “He held me upsides down by my ankles over his shoulder and he squashed me into the floor another time.”

Shikaku chuckled. “He put you in a pressure hold kid.”

Kakashi glowered back at the older Anbu. “Seriously?”

The man shrugged. “It was one of his bad days.”

“Hawk made me eat.”

Kakashi frowned down at the boy. “He made you?”

Iruka sighed. “Yeah, I wasn’t very hungry...But he made me a deal. If I ate he’d-”

“Why weren’t you hungry?”

Shikaku chose to interject on the boy's behalf before Kakashi jumped to conclusions.“It was after one of his sessions with Inoichi.”

Kakashi sighed. “Ah.”

Iruka smiled up at his Anbu. “Yeah...But then Hawk showed us his sword.”

“HE DID WHAT?!”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're one of the winners listed below you need to collect your prize, On Wednesday I will select new winners if there are any after you for each test. 
> 
> Those who haven't claimed their prizes  
> Msgone  
> Cendal  
> Dailymadison1809  
> TsubaHimeChan-You need to follow the last instructions I added a few days ago XD
> 
>  
> 
> https://docs.google.com/document/d/1RwSEdq5BKoaKgPRqIw3_jkgDS6g_rpzcmy3O9XIXs6Q/edit?usp=sharing


	103. Seeing it for himself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iruka nearly gives Wolf a heart attack and then shows off his sealing jutsu to the Anbu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter of LL is up! We get to see more of the cute Iruka & Kakashi interaction that we all love and see Iruka show off a bit to his favorite Anbu. 
> 
> Many thanks to all of you who leave comments and kudos, Iove hearing from you guys. Also, I've begun to work on the reward fics from the first ninja games. The first fic is already up so you should go read it! The others will come out as soon as I finish them so keep your eyes peeled for some new one-shots from me, they'll all be in a series together.
> 
> Also, two winners didn't claim their prizes ><. It's been two weeks and I'm not going to wait any longer for them to respond. So I'm giving two of the next people in line to win a chance to claim a prize. I am not waiting past Wednesday for you to claim your prize! I want to get all the details in so I can start working on these things. So the two listed people below need to get in touch with me BEFORE Wednesday.
> 
> Ninjazzz  
> Night_Wolf_8268

Shikaku chuckled as he watched Kakashi flip out upon hearing what Raidou had done, Iruka for his part was too busy raving about how cool it had been to realize that his guardian was not as impressed as he was. Kotetsu ever the vigilant one had caught on though, he was smirking and kept looking from Raccoon to Wolf as if waiting for him to intercede. Shikaku tilted his head to the kid before shaking it, causing Kotetsu to chuckle.   
“It’s all black too, which is really weird...Oh, and it’s poisonous.”   
Kakashi groaned as he listened to the kid prattle on about Raidou’s sword, he was going to be giving the older teen a piece of his mind when he ‘dropped by’ later. Placing his hands on the energetic kid's shoulders Kakashi tried to contain Iruka as best he could.   
“Alright alright, yeah I’m sure that was...Er cool.” Kakashi frowned.   
Iruka gave him a beaming smile before nodding his head in succession. “It was!” Kakashi gave a look over to Shikaku as Iruka began to regale him with the fact that they hadn’t been allowed to touch it. Kakashi was thankful to hear that, that small bit of information meant that at least now he wouldn’t have to kill Raidou. Shikaku chuckled back at the glower he was shooting him.   
“They were fine, they both listened to the rules and didn’t push their luck.”   
Kakashi shook his head. “You shouldn’t have allowed that.”   
The man shrugged. “They made a deal, who am I to stop that?”   
“An adult with some intelligence.” The Anbu shot back with a growl.   
Shikaku chuckled at the growl in the teen’s voice, ignoring the implication that he was no longer considered intelligent by the teen. Waving that off for what it was, Shikaku was quick to tell Kakashi. “Well, either way, it was pretty harmless.”   
“Harmless my ass, he-”   
“Language.” Iruka giggled.   
Tilting his head down Kakashi snorted. “Ha ha.” Pulling the boy back against him solidly to prevent any further rebukes from the child, Kakashi continued. “You know that he’ll just ask for more stuff.”   
Shikaku was smirking beneath his mask as he watched Iruka push the older boys buttons, tilting his head to the side he gave a small sigh. “I thought that’s what you were here for? To keep things in check.” Shikaku taunted.   
Kakashi glared back at him, but his attention was once more drawn to the boy who was pushing gently at him to be released. Kakashi allowed it and Iruka smiled up at him. “You’re going to be home now right?”   
Kakashi smirked to himself. “Yeah.” Kakashi gave a nod, he wasn’t about to be leaving the village until he was sure that nothing else would happen to the boy. Kakashi had to make certain that Iruka wouldn’t be sent back to Iwa while his back was turned. His answer seemed to please the boy because Iruka wrapped his arms around him once more in a tight hug. Sighing Kakashi settled his hand on the top of the boys head, he’d missed this.   
“Do we get to see your sword too?”   
Glancing over to the other boy, Kotetsu who was sitting on the couch Kakashi snorted. “No.”   
Kotetsu shrugged as if he wasn’t the least bit bothered by the answer. Frowning at the kid Kakashi mustered up the courage to ask Shikaku. “You're not hiding any more of them around here are you?”   
The older Anbu chuckled. “Nah, just these two.”   
“And Hawk.” Kotetsu chimed in. “He’s here all the time, Himiko calls him childish.”   
Shikaku laughed. “Right, him too.”   
“Izumo wants to come over though,” Iruka said as he twisted in Wolf’s hold to stare back at Raccoon. “We told him that he couldn’t though cause it’s all a secret.”   
Kakashi snorted at that. “Not so much a secret now Iruka, but you’re right he can’t come over here just because it sounds fun.”   
Shikaku smirked beneath his mask, Kakashi wasn’t wrong. At this rate, the word of Iruka and Kotetsu living with them had to have spread and anyone in the know had to realize what that meant. Both boys were now firmly involved in Anbu, though Shikaku doubted that the boys were aware of what that exactly meant. He glanced towards Iruka before recalculating that evaluation. Iruka was well aware of that Anbu had secrets and he didn’t bat an eye anymore when Anbu came around. Kotetsu was still cautious though, unsure of his place in all of this and it showed with how he was quiet now that Kakashi had appeared. Testing the waters to make sure that he wouldn’t rock the boat.   
“Izumo wouldn’t say anything-” Iruka frowned before glancing over towards Kotetsu who was smiling. Simultaneously they both muttered. “He would.”   
Both of the Anbu snorted at the boy's announcement of their friend's inability to keep quiet about things.   
“If you want to see him, we can always meet up at a training field,” Shikaku interjected. “You can all train together for a bit, but he can’t come over.”   
The boys nodded their heads, neither kicking up a fuss about the rules. Iruka twisted back around to peer up at the Wolf mask adorning the teen's face. “Where’d you go?”   
Kakashi chuckled. “I can’t tell you that kid.”   
Iruka frowned. “Was it cool?”   
Kakashi shook his head. “Not in the least. Boring, hot, and very uncomfortable.”   
Iruka glanced at his Anbu a moment before stating factually. “Your not dirty.”   
Chuckling at the kid's direct tone, Kakashi shook his head. “Nah I stopped over at my apartment and took a shower before heading here. If I hadn’t you wouldn’t have wanted to touch me, trust me I was a dust ball.”   
Iruka smiled up at him. “Really?”   
Chuckling Kakashi tossed the boy's hair. “What else have you been up to besides making illegal deals with Anbu.”   
Iruka laughed at that. “Hawk did it.”   
“I’m sure he did.” Came the muttered reply.   
“We went back to school the other day.” Iruka cantered his head back to see his friend. Kotetsu nodded his head as if agreeing with him.   
“Mmhmm.” Kakashi stared down at the boy a moment before asking in a resigned fashion. “And the black eye is from what?”   
Iruka reached up to touch the bruise, flinching a bit before shaking his head. “It was an accident.”   
Kakashi snorted. “Most people don’t get punched in the face by accident kid.”   
Iruka bit his lip before shooting a wary look towards his friend. Kotetsu looked nervous which prompted the Anbu to ask. “You boys get into a fight with someone?”   
Shikaku snorted. “You can thank Hawk for this.” He muttered as he motioned Kotetsu to speak up.   
The boy didn’t look pleased to have to do that, but he didn’t fight against the silent order either. “Hawk didn’t like that we weren’t talking to each other...So he kinda took us to a park and told us to wait there.” Kotetsu was silent a moment longer as if thinking of how he was going to say something. “He left us there...We didn’t know that he did it cause he wanted us to talk...Not at first at least.” The boy shrugged. “ So we had to walk back.”   
Kakashi sighed, with the boy on crutches he knew he was going to dread asking this. “How far?”   
“We didn’t make it back.” Iruka chimed in. “Hawk came and got us...But it had been a while.”   
“A couple hours,” Shikaku informed the teen. “Boys where did Hawk leave you?” The tone the Anbu didn’t take a high IQ to know that it was because he found something amusing, more than likely the fact that he was going to want to injure Raidou further upon hearing this.   
“He left us in a park.”   
“Yeah by the bars.”   
“And the brothels.”   
“We got to see a fight.”   
“Well, it wasn’t really a fight...They got broken up.”   
“Yeah, but they were drunk when they fell through the window.”   
The boys went back and forth as if feeding off of what the other had said. Kakashi looked skyward and took a deep breath.   
“Wolf?”   
Taking another deep breath Kakashi hummed as he let his gaze fall back to the frowning boy. “What’s wrong?”   
“Nothing...Just need to have a chat with Hawk is all.” Letting out a sigh Kakashi couldn’t help but try to get back to the original subject. “And your black eye?”   
“Oh...Well yeah, we got into a fight.” Iruka shot a look towards Kotetsu. “Cause I killed his dad.”   
Kakashi’s spine straightened out immediately, Kotetsu was glaring back at Iruka.   
“I told you to stop saying that.” The boy grumbled irritably.   
Kakashi knelt down, his hands on the boy's shoulders which promptly gained the boy's attention. “Iruka? What did you just say?”   
“I killed his dad.” It flowed effortlessly off of the boy's tongue.   
Fear seized Kakashi’s chest, the thought that the kind boy in front of him might have killed someone. Even if it was by accident robbed the very breath from his lungs, Kakashi couldn’t fathom how the two boys were cohabitating if this was in fact true. He didn’t even understand how Iruka might have accidentally killed the man. Everything he had heard said that the ninja had harmed the man, a deep sigh had him looking over the kids head. Shikaku was shaking his own.   
“He didn’t kill him,” Shikaku grumbled. Shooting Iruka a put out look before continuing. “The other shinobi did that, but Iruka here still thinks he did it.”   
“But-” Iruka frowned when he found his mouth covered by Wolf’s gloved hand.   
“What really happened?”   
“My dad saved him.”   
His eyes shot over to the boy on the couch. Kotetsu swallowed nervously before stating. “He got in the way so they couldn’t take Iruka and he-He died. Iruka’s just being st-” Kotetsu ducked his head a bit, shooting Raccoon a wary look.   
The older Anbu snorted. “Nice save kid.” Kotetsu smiled back at him. “Needless to say Iruka here is having some issues relating to that fact.”   
Kakashi gave a nod now that the man was once more looking at him, Iruka was putting up a small struggle trying to remove his hand from around his mouth. Kakashi rolled his eyes at the kid but dutifully removed his hand.   
“Don’t do that.” The boy complained irritably.    
“Well don’t give me a heart attack by saying shit like that when it’s not true.” Kakashi grouched back.   
“But it is true.” Iruka glared back up at him.   
Sighing the teen pulled Iruka once more against him, ignoring the huff from the putout child. Iruka didn’t hug him back at first but after just a few minutes small arms wrapped around him. Smirking beneath his mask Kakashi looked over towards Kotetsu. “I take it that he said something along the same lines and in your confusion you hit him?”   
Kotetsu winced before giving a nod. Obviously ashamed of what he had done. Kakashi gave a nod, now that he understood some of what had gone on while he was away Kakashi made a mental note to go and inform the Hokage of just how fucked up the entire situation was. With a great sigh, Kakashi dared to mutter. “Anything else I should know about?”   
“The deer like pancakes.” Kotetsu said helpfully.   
Shikaku snorted. “That’s not what he meant kid.”   
Kakashi chuckled only to raise a brow when Iruka gave him a bright smile. “He’s just jealous cause they like me more. He doesn’t give them pancakes.”   
Kakashi glanced up to the older Anbu. “Wait he’s serious? You let him feed your deer pancakes?” The laughter that came from the teen had the other Anbu glaring.   
“Laugh it up Wolf, he’s bound to make up for the time you’ve been away.” Shooting Iruka a look the Anbu suggested. “You should seal something, maybe his foot.”    
Iruka laughed, not aware of the glare his Anbu was sending Raccoon. “I don’t know if I can...I’ve only done it with small stuff. Not with a person.”   
“Yeah, he does weapons a lot.” Kotetsu supplied.   
Iruka gave a nod. “Yeah, but they weren’t moving. I’ve never tried something that moves.”   
Curious as to just how powerful the kid's seals really were, Kakashi found himself saying. “How about we go outside and you can show me one of these seals of your.”   
Iruka beamed up at him, gave a hearty nod and twisted around. “Come on Kotetsu lets find something for me to seal. Do you think I’ll be able to seal someone?”   
Surprisingly the other boy gave a nod as he leveraged himself up off of the couch and ambled after Iruka who had run off ahead. “Well if you can, it should be Mizuki.”   
The two Anbu were silent as the boys ran off before Shikaku muttered.   
“I never thought I’d hear a pre-genin say those words, least of all knowing that he’s serious and might actually be able to do it.”   
“I never thought I’d hear those words from Iruka at all.” Kakashi countered.   
The man shrugged. “The boys were pretty adamant that he’s done this numerous times at school, Iruka’s done it twice here that I know of. I’m taking it that this is all news to you.”   
Kakashi sighed. “You could say that. He never mentioned knowing a jutsu like this, hell any jutsu for that matter.”   
“We didn’t get it either, Iruka said he could trap people a-”   
“OH.”   
Shikaku raised a brow beneath his mask. “That means something to you.”   
The teenager nodded. “He’s said that a few times, but I always thought he meant one of the little tricks he does to make his sensei mad. I didn’t think-”   
Shikaku hummed. “Well, I guess we know now what he really meant. Come on, it’s best if we don’t leave those to unsupervised for long.”   
The pair made their way outside to see the boy talking animatedly to each other, both turned when the Anbu came out the back door. Iruka ran up to Wolf a bright smile on his face.   
“What do you want me to seal? We found a pinecone, but that’s not very much fun.”   
Snorting at the boy's version of ‘fun’. Kakashi pulled out a kunai. “Here.” He offered the weapon to the pre-genin and watched Iruka take the weapon cautiously. Mindful of the sharp edges as he knelt down before him and Shikaku. Kotetsu came to stand beside his friend, a smile on his face as he waited for Iruka to show off.   
Iruka looked up to see if the Anbu were ready for him to do his jutsu. Wolf gave him a nod and with that, Iruka’s hands went through a series of hand signs before he slammed his hands down onto the ground. Just as he’d witnessed before Shikaku saw the brilliant blue light as it circled around the kunai before sealing itself down into the earth. Large black designs swirling into each other to anchor the boy's chakra into the seal he’d just performed. Shaking his head the Anbu nudged Kakashi.   
“Good enough for you?”   
Kakashi gave a small nod before kneeling down, Iruka was on his knees before the seal. Smiling back at him, waiting for some kind of reaction. Reaching out and tapping on the seal containing the weapon, Kakashi found that it didn’t budge an inch. With that particular small test out of the way, the Anbu was prompted to do a more thorough investigation. Kakashi peered down at the black lines that made up the seal, before reaching out to feel them. It didn’t appear to do anything to the seal itself, though Kakashi did reach out to double check. It was firm and no matter how hard Kakashi pushed it didn’t waver, shaking his head Kakashi turned to stare at Iruka in surprise.   
“How long have you been able to do this?” Iruka shrugged. “How come you didn’t use this against me?”   
Iruka snorted. “You don’t hold still,” Iruka muttered. “And I’ve never done it on a person before...Just objects.”   
Kakashi chuckled. “I can’t fault you for that one...But still, you really haven’t tried on a person before?”   
Iruka shook his head. “You should really try th-”   
A cough got his attention and Shikaku shook his head, right. Iruka was a bit young to know about how to use seals offensively. They still didn’t know enough about the jutsu to know if it would affect a person if they were to be trapped inside the seal. For all, they knew it could suffocate a person and if the boy didn’t know how to control it, that could end horribly. Nodding in understanding Kakashi turned his attention back to the boy.   
“Alright let it go.”   
Iruka laughed as he leaned down and with a small press of his hand released the seal, it shattered upon itself until all that was left was the kunai.   
“You really need to do that to Mizuki again.” Kotetsu said from beside Iruka with a smile. Iruka laughed before shaking his head.   
“He’s still angry from the last time I did it.”   
“That’s cause he doesn’t have a sense of humor.” Kotetsu countered with a laugh.   
Kakashi stepped back, leaving the boys to their conversation. Standing beside Shikaku he muttered under his breath just for the man to hear. “Think that might be another reason why they want him back so badly?”   
“Might be.” The man shrugged. 

“Then again it could just be because their assholes.” Kakashi hummed. “That makes more sense.”   
Shikaku chuckled at the teen’s reply, the pair of them watched on as the boy talked about how best Iruka could use his sealing abilities. Their present conversation on whether or not Iruka felt he could seal the door to their classroom shut. The debate was on. No matter the boy’s current discussion, the Anbu weren’t about to let Iruka do such a thing. It was best for everyone if word didn’t get out about this new development.


	104. Should have known better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys cause some mischief when the Anbu let their guard down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so first notation, there won't be any reward fic this week as I was pretty busy with my freelance work, Thanksgiving and what not. Hope you all had a happy turkey day! So I should have one up next week, until then you'll have to content yourselves with another LL chapter. 
> 
> P.S I know some people are bothered by the lack of "spacing" I don't know what's going on with AO3 but no matter what I do it won't auto space things...So yeah I'm not going through and manually spacing every 5,000 word chapter I have to post every Sunday. Sorry

By the time the two Anbu were done talking to each other, the boys had fallen oddly silent, glancing back to them found that Kotetsu was whispering to Iruka who was nodding.   
“Well, that can’t be good.” Shikaku muttered Kakashi nodded before smirking as the shadow user called out. “Oi, what are you two up to?”   
“Cause they’re sure to fess up now.” Kakashi said under his breath, he ignored the glare that was shot his way and fell in line when Shikaku broached the small gap between them and the boys. Iruka and Kotetsu were smiling and both of the Anbu instantly knew something was up, though not what. Standing before the boys the Anbu fell silent, each observing them for any tricks. Yet the boys were just standing there. Iruka was standing not two feet from his friend, his hands behind his back as if he was holding his wrist with his other hand. Kotetsu was just standing silently while balancing on his crutches.   
“Alright, what’s up with you lot?” Shikaku asked as he threw his arms over his chest.   
Iruka smiled up at him. “Nothing.”   
“Now that was a bald-faced lie.” The man countered stoically.    
Iruka frowned at his words before turning his head towards Kotetsu, the boy was well balanced on his crutches now that he wasn’t actively moving. The boy gave a shrug which seemed to be all the encouragement that Iruka needed as the boy turned to face them once more.   
“We weren’t doing anything.”   
“Doesn’t mean you weren’t planning something.” Kakashi couldn’t help but point out.   
Iruka gave him a smile as if he was proud of him guessing correctly. Snorting the teenage Anbu tried once more to get the boy to fess up before he did something that would most likely be in the category of stupid things to do in front of an Anbu. “I’ve barely been home three hours kid, sure you want to take me on while I’m grouchy?”   
Iruka laughed and shook his head. “Your not grouchy.”   
“Try me.” The teen shot back.   
Iruka tilted his head a moment before glancing once more to Kotetsu as if he was waiting for something. Both of the Anbu watched the exchange carefully, idly wondering if Iruka was taking some kind of orders from the other boy. Kotetsu was just standing there, his gaze flitted between them and his friend all the while he balanced on his crutches.   
“Iruka.” Kakashi called once more, trying to get the boy to focus. Iruka’s head jerked round to stare up at him. Frowning at the boy Kakashi took a single step forward before both him and Shikaku found just what the boy had been up to. Neither was exactly prepared for it. Iruka’s hands came around fast and the boy slammed them into the ground, the hand seals he’d performed behind his own back flowing just as easily as if he’d done them out in the open.   
“Shit!” “Damn it.” Shikaku shouted while Kakashi’s response was more resigned after noticing what was happening. Everything froze. Iruka stood back up a smile on his face as he took in the sight of the seal which he’d managed to place on the ground. The two Anbu’s feet were anchored down by the seal which he’d managed to encapsulate in the jutsu. Iruka looked up cautiously at the two Anbu, unsure if they would be able to get out of his little trap.   
Huffing Kakashi muttered. “Well nice try.” Kakashi made to move his foot, nothing happened. Frowning he stared down at his unmoving limbs and sighed. “Great.” Bending over to undo his sandal, the Anbu hissed when his fingers struck the barrier which was wrapped around his sandal. Standing up straight once more, Kakashi gave Iruka an irritated glare.    
“You’ve had your fun.”   
Iruka and Kotetsu were laughing as Iruka stumbled back from the seal he’d created. Shikaku muttered another curse under his breath before glaring at Kakashi.   
“Well, this could have gone better.”   
“You think?”   
Both Anbu turned their attention to the boys who were expressing their sheer joy at Iruka having caught the Anbu.   
“It worked! I got both of them.”   
“They can’t get out.” Kotetsu snickered as he stared at then trapped Anbu’s feet.   
Kakashi and Shikaku made resigned noises, this wasn’t going to end well for them.   
“Iruka.”   
The boy stared back at him, a smile stretched wide across the pre-genin’s face.   
“Enough. Come release us.” As much as Kakashi would have loved to experiment with the kid’s jutsu, he wouldn’t be able to do that while captured. Not to mention he wouldn’t even be able to truly analyze the jutsu unless he could use his Sharingan. The boy's close proximity to him ruled that out, they’d surely notice something as odd as Sharingan eye.   
“Alright, kid you had your fun.” Shikaku muttered when it appeared Kakashi was caught in his own head.   
Iruka shook his head back at him while proudly stating. “I trapped you.”   
Sighing the man was forced to nod, the kid had indeed trapped them. “Yes you did, but we can get out anytime we want to, just break the seal already.”   
Iruka tilted his head. “Can you?”   
The Anbu snorted. “Yeah kid, we’re Anbu your barrier won't be strong enough to keep us here and even if for some reason it was, we could just transport ourselves out of it.”   
Iruka glanced towards his friend before they both turned to regard the Anbu silently a moment. It was Kotetsu who proposed the dare.   
“Then do it.”   
Sighing Shikaku muttered something that was lost to the boy's ears, turning to see Kakashi shrug back at him. Shikaku snorted back. “You’re a lot of help.”   
Kakashi tilted his head at him. “I can’t move my feet or remove my sandal as I am if you’ve got another idea on how to escape without the transportation jutsu I’m all ears.”   
Shikaku was muttering under his breath, not things that were particularly nice either. Kakashi was glad the boys couldn’t hear him. The word ‘language’ would have come up.   
Kakashi chuckled as he listened to the shadow user mumble to himself, staring back at Iruka found that the boy was smiling at him.   
“Are you sure you want to challenge us? I might get cranky and Raccoon looks like he’s nearly there too.”   
Shikaku rolled his eyes at the man’s lie, neither of them was particularly upset by the kid's talent nor his ability to have caught them off guard. Just as he’d already told the boys it wasn’t as if they couldn’t get out. Kakashi shrugged when Iruka shook his head. “Alright then.” Turning his head he waved an arm. “After you.”   
Chuckling Shikaku decided to try a more upfront approach if nothing else than to teach the boys a lesson. Kneeling down, Shikaku reached out to touch the barrier the boys seal made. Calling his own chakra forward and thrusting it into the barrier. They all watched on as the small barrier cracked, splintering as its surface crackled before all at once it healed itself. Shikaku pulled his hand away staring in shock before jerking his head round to see Kakashi laughing.    
“What is so damn funny?”   
“It absorbed your chakra to fix itself.”   
Sighing Shikaku stared out at the boys were positively giddy that it had worked. “Alright kid, how’d it do that?”   
Iruka pointed at Wolf. “What he said.”   
Kakashi chuckled. “See.”   
Shikaku sent the teen another glare before focusing on Iruka. “It can’t hold up kid, if I forced enough chakra into it the barrier would rupture.”   
Iruka shrugged his shoulders as if silently daring the man to try. Kakashi snickered gathering Shikaku’s attention once more, ignoring the glare being sent his way Kakashi simply replied. “C’mon we can just transport ourselves out of here and teach the kid a lesson then.”   
Giving a nod Shikaku couldn’t help but wave his arm forward. “After you.” His tone showed how unimpressed he was at the moment. Shoving the teen’s joke back in his face, Kakashi rolled his eyes before gathering his chakra to transport himself away. The shield around his feet sparked with color as soon as he tried. As if little cinders of chakra were bursting from its shell around him and then disappearing into the air which took on an O-zone smell. Kakashi ceased the jutsu to stare back at Shikaku.   
“Well damn...That wasn’t going to work was it?”   
Kakashi shrugged. “I could force it, but-” He glanced down at the barrier which was swirling violently with color. “Then again I don’t know what it’ll do if I try.”   
They both sighed, their gazes flitting simultaneously towards Iruka who was laughing beside Kotetsu.   
“Think we can get them to calm down enough to break the seal?”   
“Think Iruka will actually do that?” Kakashi snorted back. “He’s far too amused to let it drop.”   
“So?”   
Kakashi sighed. “We wait him out.” He shrugged.   
“That’s your big plan? Wait until they get bored? We’re Anb-”   
“We’re stuck is what we are, unless your willing to rupture the barrier by force...A lot of force given how it’s reacted thus far, then we are stuck. We don’t even know how this thing works Raccoon, he’s not in contact with it physically like you are with the shadows.”   
Shikaku hummed. “You think there’s a weakness we’re not seeing.”   
“Has to be. Every jutsu has a weakness, it’s all just a matter of exploiting it.”   
“If we force the barrier to fall we might get a better idea of how it works.”   
Kakashi shrugged his shoulders as he glanced down once more to stare at the barrier, the swirling colors that had sparked there across the barrier were calming since his attempt to free himself. Kakashi pointed this out to the man standing next to him, which got Shikaku analyzing the flow of the lights.   
“It’s random.” Shikaku muttered.   
“Seems like it, no set pattern to the light trails nor their colors.” Kakashi hummed. “Though they do look like the typical colors chakra comes in.”   
“And?” Shikaku quipped back sharply.   
“And...We’re still stuck.” There was amusement lacing the teen’s voice and Shikaku knew it was mostly because he was proud of the kid. No argument he could come up with at the moment would negate that so Shikaku pushed forward hoping to reorientate the teens focus on their present goal.   
“Did the barrier force you to remain here?”   
Kakashi shook his head. “I’d wager it was nearly the same thing you felt when you tried to break it. Resistance and a siphoning...Pulling sensation at one's chakra.”   
Shikaku hummed in agreement to the Anbu’s statement. It was exactly what had happened when he’d tried to test the barriers limits. Both Anbu turned when they heard the boy's laughter die down, Iruka had come closer and was smiling impishly at them. Both Anbu took notice how Iruka was careful to stay out of arm's length of them.   
“Can you get out?”   
Kakashi snorted. “You won't like it when we do and yes if we forced it we could.”   
Iruka smiled. “Okay.” He nodded.   
The Anbu smirked figuring that the boy had tired of his own game and was planning to release the barrier before he got into too much trouble. What they did not account for is the fact that Iruka had been quite the prankster before he’d gotten involved with them, not to mention the fact that the boy was obviously enjoying getting the better of them. Iruka stepped back away from the sealed Anbu and turned around, it was then they noticed that Kotetsu had walked off ahead. His slower pace due to his crutches meant it took longer for him to walk around the length of the house, where the boy was going they didn’t know. All they did know is that Iruka seemed to be following him.   
“Iruka!”   
The boy spun around. “Let us out.” Kakashi scowled. The boy laughed and shook his head.   
“We’re gonna go see the compound, Kotetsu said that it’s pretty big and there’s more deer.” He gave a wave before running off to catch up with his friend.   
“That little-”   
Kakashi sighed, interjecting before the man beside him could go into a full out string of curses. “Well, technically we should have seen this coming.”   
Shikaku rounded on him. “What?”   
Kakashi nodded. “The kid did say he’d trapped his friends before and the pair of them seemed amused by it. It was really only a matter of time before he tried it on one of us, we were the ones stupid enough to stay in close proximity to each other just after having the boy show off.”   
“You had him show off.” Shikaku made plainly known.   
“I did.”    
“So it’s you-”   
“But you let him get near another Anbu’s sword, let alone Hawk’s sword.” Kakashi glared back. “So I don’t think this slip up is all that bad. Now that the boys are gone we can just break it and go round them up again.”   
The irritated man glaring down at him sighed. “Fine, but when we do catch them I’m reading him the riot act.”   
Kakashi shrugged. “Be my guest.” He smirked beneath his mask as he waved his hand forward. “After y-” Kakashi winced when he was struck upside the head.   
“Don’t fuck with me, I’m not in the mood.”   
Kakashi sighed as he rubbed the back of his head, he supposed his joke was in poor taste. “At least we know they can’t do any harm in the compound.”   
Shikaku huffed. “Course not, the rest of the clan know about Iruka by now. They’ll watch them and more than likely wonder where Himiko or I am, but won’t get in the boy's way when they go off exploring.”   
“Eh let them have their fun. I’ll try to break through with the transportation jutsu, you do it the old-fashioned way.”   
The pair gave each other a nod before beginning their respective jobs if their effort to escape the boy's barrier.   
  
*******   
  
As they walked away Kotetsu couldn’t help but point out. “When they get loose we’re going to be in a lot of trouble.”   
Iruka smiled back at his friend. “Wolf won't’ mind.”   
“Raccoon seemed to mind.”   
Iruka thought about it a moment before shrugging. “I think he was just upset because he couldn’t get out.”   
“Well yeah.” Kotetsu pointed out lamely.   
“But I’m sure he’ll think it’s cool later.”   
Kotetsu rolled his eyes at his friend's carefree attitude to their impending lecture, he wasn’t so foolish as to believe that the Anbu wouldn’t exact some form of revenge on them. Kotetsu didn’t know what it would be, but he knew it was coming.   
“So how long do you think it will take them to break it?”   
Iruka thought a moment before shrugging. “I don’t know. No one ever has.”   
Kotetsu frowned, twisting his head to face his friend. “Like ever?”   
Iruka nodded. “I mean Izumo or Mizuki couldn’t.”   
His friend snorted. “They’re pre-genin like us, those two are Anbu.”   
Iruka gave a nod. “Yeah.” He said quietly. “I’ve never seen someone break it though.”   
“What about your mom or dad?”   
Iruka thought back to when he’d seen his father doing the jutsu, his father had taken great pride in showing him. His mother had always watched on with a smile when they practiced together, not once had he seen his mother break through the barrier and his father had never talked about how a person could. Iruka figured that like all jutsu’s it couldn’t stand up to a repeated assault as in the end, the powerful jutsu hadn’t saved them when the demon fox attacked. Looking back at his friend Iruka shook his head.   
“Dad knew it, he taught me it. I never saw anyone break his.”   
“Well you are younger.” Kotetsu pointed out.   
Iruka gave a nod. “Yeah...” Thinking better of it, Iruka muttered. “They’ll probably get free soon.”   
“So what happens when one breaks? Do you know?”   
Iruka shook his head. “I’ve never seen one break Kotetsu, dad never talked about what happens to one if they do.”   
Kotetsu sighed. “Well, I suppose they’ll tell us eventually...Once they’re done yelling at us anyways.”   
Iruka laughed. “Wolf won’t yell.”   
Kotetsu gave his friend a disbelieving look as he struggled along on his crutches, he knew how attached his friend was to the Anbu and it showed in how Iruka had a carefree attitude towards their interactions. Even when Iruka had done something to warrant being chastized by the man, Kotetsu, of course, didn’t know Wolf as Iruka did. For all, he knew Iruka was right and the Anbu wouldn’t care, Kotetsu doubted the same could be said for Raccoon though. The man hadn’t looked particularly happy to have found out he was trapped, a small smile came to the boys face. He began to wonder just how long it would take the Anbu to get free, Kotetsu should have started timing them once they were trapped. Oh well, he was sure that Iruka could trap Hawk since the man didn’t know to worry about it yet.


	105. A tour with deer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iruka and Kotetsu take a tour of the Nara clan's compound, along the way they're stumbled upon by someone from Kotetsu's past. Meanwhile, Kakashi and Shikaku try and figure out how to break out of Iruka's little trap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, sorry for the late posting my family dragged me from my snuggly room for some Christmas shopping and I couldn't escape...Also I apologize for the continued lack of spacing I have no idea what is going on with AO3's interface but it's not spacing things automatically and it deletes it when I do it in my documents which means I'd have to do it on AO3 and that's just a bit too much work for me to handle right now. So...You'll just have to deal with it. Sorry. 
> 
> Also, I'm working on a reward fic, I had hoped to have had it done but things came up (Like Christmas shopping) and if I'm lucky I can post it later tonight. We'll see if not you can be sure that one of the reward fics will be up next week XD.

As they walked the small streets that made up the Nara compound, the boys took in the many sights. Although there was a whole marketplace in the center of the village the clan seemed to have their own smaller version of one that they used within the clan itself. 

There were stalls where people were bartering for items, buying food or trading with their neighbors. The boys took all this in with wide eyes, normally strangers wouldn’t be allowed into a clan’s compound. Even though they weren’t related to any of the men and woman they were seeing, it appeared that being guests of Raccoon and Himiko held quite a bit of sway because no one commented on their presence. If anything people seemed rather polite, they nodded their heads to the boys or smiled as if encouraging them to keep wandering throughout the compound. Not that they had a particular problem doing so, they weaved in and out of the many stalls, Kotetsu having to be careful of not falling over. Iruka stayed by his side and helped to make sure that anyone passing by them kept their distance from his unstable friend.   
“I can’t wait until the cast comes off.” Kotetsu grumbled while glaring down at his cast.   
Iruka nodded his head he knew just how horrible it was to have a cast and that had just been his arm, he couldn’t imagine how hard it would be to be forced to use crutches. Kotetsu sighed as they finally wove their way out of the market, both boys were relieved to be away from the hordes of people. Slowly they made their way further down the street which had a rather winding path through some trees. They quickly made their way over to a bench when they caught sight of one, sighing in relief as they sat side by side the boys shared a smile.   
“Think they’ve gotten out yet?”   
Iruka shrugged. “If they had Wolf would have found us by now.”   
Kotetsu hummed. “True...So they’re still trapped then.”   
Their smiles grew wider.   
“Just wait until you tell Izumo that.” Kotetsu laughed.   
Iruka chuckled alongside his friend. “Mizuki won't believe us.”   
Kotetsu rolled his eyes. “He doesn’t believe anyone, half the time I think he’s waiting to call sensei’s bluff.”   
The boy snorted back at his friend, Mizuki wasn’t quite that bad though it was near thing. Lately, it was as if he had become more incensed by everything they did, he grew short with them quickly shouting when Izumo got too loud or Kotetsu couldn’t keep up because of his injured leg. Mizuki had even taken to giving Iruka rather dark glares whenever the boy spoke of the Anbu in his life, now that Kotetsu was staying with them he’d become worse. Kotetsu had even gone so far as to ask if he was jealous, that hadn’t ended well seeing as Mizuki had shoved him knocking him over and then Izumo had punched Mizuki and then the boys ended up tussling on the ground beside Kotetsu until a teacher came and separated them. Kotetsu and Iruka had made the decision beforehand not to tell Raccoon and Himiko about the incident but hadn’t had to worry about it seeing as Wolf arrived and distracted everyone. Still, it was a mess and afterward, Mizuki had taken to ignoring them for the rest of the day, Kotetsu knew it hurt Iruka more than it did Izumo or himself. Unlike them Iruka really only had them and the Anbu, Iruka hadn’t liked the idea of losing one of the few friends he had. Of course, Izumo and himself had tried to reassure him that Mizuki was just being a dick and that he’d come around eventually, for the moment it seemed to be working though Kotetsu didn’t count on that staying true unless Mizuki changed his attitude. Mizuki wasn’t prone to doing so and it was with that knowledge that Kotetsu chose to change the topic.   
“So where do we want to go now?”   
Iruka shrugged. “I’ve never been out here before, I always stayed at the house.”   
Kotetsu sighed. “Why? This place is huge, didn’t you want to explore it?”   
Iruka gave a nod. “Sure, but they don’t tend to leave me alone for very long...They tend to baby me for some reason.”   
“Well...You did get caught in a landslide.”   
Iruka pouted. “So did you.” He pointed out.   
Kotetsu shrugged. “And you nearly got kidnapped.”   
Iruka looked down at the ground. Kotetsu sighed. “I didn’t mean it like that...I don’t blame you Iruka.”   
“I don’t understand why not.” Iruka muttered as he continued to stare at his sandaled feet. “It’s my fault.”   
The other boy sighed, unsure how to make his friend see reason when all of the adults didn’t seem to manage the feat. Not wanting to fight with this friend, Kotetsu chose to let the topic drop for now.   
“Come on...Let's go do some more exploring before they find us.”   
The abrupt change in topic was for both their benefits, Kotetsu wasn’t sure he could handle hearing Iruka blame himself for his father's death, let alone continue to say he killed the man. Iruka’s head had come up upon hearing his friends suggestion, he nodded and slid effortlessly off of the bench. Waiting for Kotetsu to get his feet under him before he began to swing forward on the crutches, Iruka by his side as they headed further down the path. Going nowhere in particular, mostly because they didn’t know where the road actually lead.   
  
**********   
  
The colors were vivid, bright and most of all they appeared angry. How colors could appear such was beyond them, but somehow the barrier was pulling it off. They swirled violently around them, sparks of chakra laced energy spitting from the solid form around them. The Anbu had stopped trying to escape after their latest attempt when they felt it start to pull back against their continued assault, it wasn’t breaking per se more like it was unable to absorb anymore chakra.   
“It could burst if it takes too much?”   
“And where will that leave us?” Shikaku muttered as he glared down at his feet.   
“Tired. I think that might be part of the point.” Kakashi went on to point out  “The whole point of the jutsu seems to be to capture and tire those stupid enough to get caught.”   
Shikaku sighed. “Are you saying that we’re stupid?”   
“I’m saying that the jutsu has its merits. Provided that your opponent can’t outright flood it with too much chakra and break it, you can trap just about anyone. Granted whoever breaks it is going to be putting an awful lot of their own energy down the drain.”   
The shadow user hummed. “So are you saying we should stop trying to break out? You can’t honestly want to wait around for the boys.”   
Kakashi snorted. “Hell no, lord know where they ran off let alone when they might get back.” He shrugged. “My whole point was that the jutsu has a purpose besides just holding us in one place. If he can learn to do it on the fly he could trap his enemies, it would be a-”   
Rolling his eyes as Kakashi began to rant about the possibilities, Shikaku cut him off. “We can talk battle logistics later Kakashi, right now we need to get free so I can go and inform that boy what will happen if he does this again.”   
Kakashi smirked beneath his mask, the ire in the man’s voice was clear as day. Whatever fascination the man might have had for Iruka’s trick had long since fled for greener pasture.   
“Fine fine. I think it’s nearly at its limit anyway. We should be able to break it with little problem.”   
“Other than losing chakra that is.” The man retorted sourly.   
“Yes, other than that.”   
Shaking his head Shikaku pulled forth his own chakra at the same time that Kakashi did his. With a nod to each other, the two Anbu simultaneously tried to free themselves. Crashing their charged fists into the barriers that encased their sandal-clad feet. The sparks and raging colors seemed to heighten for a moment before a crackling sound reached their ears, they watched on as small cracks began to appear. Almost like frost covering a window, small blemishes on its smooth surface that grew deeper and longer the more they pushed against it. The crackling grew louder until the small cracks split into larger sections, a giant snap of energy folding in on itself before the barrier shattered like panes of glass. The seal on the ground sizzled as if it were an exploding tag and the cautious ANBU leaped away only to sigh when they saw that the last of the barrier was gone and the sizzling marks had only been the seal burning itself into the grass it had been laid on top of.    
“So...That was interesting.” Kakashi winced when he was struck upside the head.   
“Come on I want to track that brat down and bring him back here where there won't be any witnesses.”   
Kakashi sighed. “I thought the whole point of me bringing him to you was so he’d be safe.”   
“You didn’t stipulate that I had to keep him safe from myself and the brats earned this.” Shikaku waved a hand towards the grass. “Himiko is not going to like the looks of that. She’s going to blame me for why part of the yard looks like it was used for fire jutsu practice.”   
Kakashi shrugged. “Doubtful.” Shikaku gave him a look. “Well, she can’t blame you seeing as I don’t recall you knowing a fire jutsu.” Kakashi winced again when he was hit upside the head.   
“Not the point!”   
Kakashi gave a nod. “Right...Well, let's go find the boys then.” The teen followed after the incensed man, hoping that Shikaku might cool down while they searched for the boys. Kakashi knew the man would be quite proud of Iruka once he did, but for the moment Shikaku was a little peeved at having been stuck in one place for so long by a pre-genin. To be fair Kakashi was surprised the barrier had lasted as long as it did, but then again the barrier appeared to have more than one purpose in mind when it was created.   
  
**********   
  
The path they were on turned out lead them through a small field where a variety of crops were being tended to by some farmers of the clan. They gave nods to the boy as they passed through and the children didn’t dawdle for fear of interrupting their work. It was as they were coming through another stretch of the path that they saw them. At first, it was just one, then three, then more appeared. The boys smiled as they watched the deer wander through the fenced in area. It opened up into a large area of woods from what they could see, the fenced-in area was right along the path and let them gaze upon the creatures openly as they grazed.   
“Cool.”   
Both boys smiled as the small herd moved deeper into the woods after giving them a speculative glance.   
“I wonder why Raccoon doesn’t have his herd out in the open too.”   
Kotetsu shrugged. “Having them closer to his house would make tending to them easier.”   
Iruka twisted his head. “Yeah your right. I wonder who these ones belong to?”   
His friend nodded, sharing the same question with the other boy. With no deer to watch the boys continued on their way, though they would glance from time to time to see if there were any around. Coming through the shady alcove of trees they’d been walking through on the path, the boys paused and sighed as the bright sunlight filtered across their faces. The warmth soaked into their skin and they basked in it with their eyes closed.   
“This is nice.”   
“Yeah.”   
Silence fell over the pair as they continued to just stand in one place enjoying the bright sunny day, it was with a great sigh that Kotetsu urged Iruka to continue forward.    
“Come on we should keep moving, lord knows when we’re going to have a pair of pissed off Anbu after us.”   
Iruka chuckled as he fell in line beside his friend. “I wonder what’s taking them so long? I mean Wolf always said he could get out of any trap  I could think up.”   
Kotetsu snorted. “Technically that was a jutsu not a trap...Though laying it down the way you did constitutes as a trap.” The boy frowned and with a sigh muttered. “Lessons only seem to get more confusing the closer we get to exams.”   
Iruka gave a nod. “I know. Do you think we’ll all pass?”   
Kotetsu shrugged. “I know everyone’s going to try hard and all that, but I doubt if the entire class will graduate.”   
“What about us?” Iruka asked in a careful manner as if he was afraid of the answer.   
“We’d been working hard up until when the field trip happened, we’re a little behind in lessons though I haven’t seen any proof that we actually fell behind. Izumo seems to be doing fine on his henge’s now and Mizuki’s the same as he’s always been with weapons practice.”   
Iruka gave a nod. “Yeah, but Mizuki didn’t do well on the climbing stuff.”   
Kotetsu shook his head. “He keeps saying that he won’t need it once he knows how to climb trees and stuff.”   
Iruka rolled his eyes. “What if you need to climb something after an accident? Sensei told us about chakra depletion, I doubt you can climb a tree with it.”   
Kotetsu hummed. “Yeah, I bet not.” He smirked. “I guess Mizuki will just have to learn the hard way seeing as he refuses to learn how to do it the normal way. Izumo still can’t use more than one weapon at a time though...That’s not going to help him come exams.”   
“Yeah.” Iruka mused. “I wonder why that is? I mean I can do two or even three if I’m really trying, they might not land but I can still throw them.” Iruka smirked.   
Kotetsu laughed. “The landing part doesn’t matter I think, just the fact that you can hold them all and look badass.”    
They snickered together well aware that their sensei wouldn’t approve of their assessment of weapons practice. It was as they were snickering that a voice called out to them.   
“Kotetsu?”   
The boy shifted around to see who was calling his name, it wasn’t one of the Anbu as he’d gotten used to the sound of their masked voices. Kotetsu’s eyes widened when he saw the figure walking down the path towards them.   
“Who’s that?” Iruka whispered beside his friend.   
“Nari.” Kotetsu said the man’s name in a startled breathless whisper.


End file.
